Beacon Hills, une ville à feu et à sang !
by Toonette
Summary: Beacon Hills était connue pour sa guerre des mafias. Une violence terrible y régnait. Deux familles célèbres et connues dans le monde souterrain s'opposaient constamment : les Hales et les Argent. Stiles se retrouve brusquement au cœur cet affrontement. Comment survivre lorsque le moindre faux pas peut vous coûtez la vie ? Deathfic Sterek
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! **

**J'écris cette nouvelle fic mais je continuerais à publier aussi sur mon autre histoire. J'espère que le prologue vous plaira ! J'essaierais de publier régulièrement. Bonne lecture !**

** Prologue :**

Beacon Hills était connue pour sa guerre des mafias. Une violence terrible y régnait. Deux familles célèbres et connues dans le monde souterrain s'opposaient constamment : les Hales et les Argent. Ils se combattaient sans relâche pour posséder la ville. La police y était corrompue. Les citoyens ne pouvaient qu'espérer de ne pas être pris entre deux feux durant un de leurs nombreux affrontements. Stiles, lui, essayait de faire avec. Son père travaillait dans les forces de l'ordre et il vivait dans la peur qu'il lui arrive le pire. John Stilinski avait des principes. Depuis des années, il essayait tant bien que mal d'aider cette ville. Le seul problème c'est que la droiture et l'honnêteté n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen de rester en vie à Beacon Hills. Le père du jeune hyperactif avait réussi à rester discret pendant un long moment. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et Mr Stilinski allait en payer le prix...

Stiles avait décidé de se changer les idées ce soir là. Cette journée avait été épuisante, les premiers jours de la rentrée étaient les plus crevants. Les cours s'étaient enchaînés et le lycéen de 16 ans voulait s'amuser un peu. Sa meilleure amie, Lydia, l'avait convaincu qu'une sortie en boite de nuit était nécessaire à leur bien-être. Son père ne le saurait jamais de toute manière. Enfin, il l'espérait. L'adolescent savait être prudent, cela ne faisait que la 4ème fois ce mois-ci qu'il y allait. La peur n'évitait pas le danger. Bon, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'âge légal d'y entrer mais qui s'en souciait ? Ce n'était qu'un délit mineur comparé à ce que d'autres faisaient! Ce qui était bien avec Lydia, c'est qu'ils pouvaient entrer partout. La jeune fille venait d'une famille riche et, d'après elle, respectable. Ça se discutait selon lui... Personne dans cette ville ne restait blanc comme neige. Quoique... Son père peut-être... Pourquoi, alors, ne pas déménager ? Car ils n'avaient pas les moyens pour ça. Cela semblait si facile pourtant... Stiles continuait donc à croiser les doigts pour que son père ne prenne pas de risques.

Ce que le jeune hyperactif adorait le plus en boite de nuit c'était la musique forte et danser. Cela lui permettait de se détendre et d'oublier le fait que son père pouvait mourir en service. Perdre sa mère avait déjà été difficile mais se retrouver sans son papa... Non, c'était inconcevable. Il secoua la tête et se mit à danser aux rythme de la musique. Le fait de se déhancher sur la piste pouvait être défoulant, surtout pour lui ! Peut être qu'il trouverait quelqu'un ce soir ? Son charme, encore une fois d'après Lydia, valait tout l'or du monde. Il avait un doute sur la question. Du point de vue physique il était plutôt banal: cheveux bruns et yeux noisettes, ambrés le corrigeait toujours sa meilleure amie. L'hyperactif était mince et désespérait d'avoir un jour des muscles! L'adolescent avait essayé pourtant, pendant une semaine... Le brun s'était donc résigné à rester telle qu'il était … C'est à dire banal à en mourir et avec une trop grande bouche pour son bien! Heureusement que le jeune homme était optimiste, même si un poil sarcastique!

Soudain le fils du policier se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser. Et lui avait continué de se déhancher sans s'en rendre compte... La honte!Gêné, le lycéen chercha la source du problème et le trouva rapidement. Derek Hale. Debout sur le balcon supérieur. Héritier direct pour la place de chef de la mafia qu'occupait pour l'instant sa mère Talia. Un vrai look de ténébreux, tout en lui respirait la puissance à l'état brute. Sa réputation le suivait, notamment pour les tabassages en règle qu'il effectuait et pour être sans pitié envers les adversaires de sa famille. Autant dire que le provoquer était considéré comme suicidaire. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même lycée...

Il y avait trois écoles dans la grande ville, deux publiques et une privée dans le genre huppé. Ces trois écoles faisaient toutes maternelle, primaire, collège et lycée. Lui était à l'école public près de chez lui. Lydia, Jackson et le terrible héritier Hale étaient dans celle privée. Normal, avec tout l'argent qu'ils avaient... Généralement, les gens se demandaient pourquoi Lydia, une splendide héritière charismatique traînait avec le pauvre Stiles tellement inférieur à elle. Son père et lui ne roulaient pas sur l'or c'est vrai. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas dans le même lycée et n'avaient pas grand chose en commun à part leur intellect bien supérieur à la moyenne. Il se rappelait encore en détail sa première rencontre avec elle...

A 15 ans, l'adolescent était décidé pour aller danser en boite mais le videur refusait son entrée. Le jeune Stilinski avait pourtant préparé ces arguments mais visiblement l'armoire à glace s'en foutait royalement. Soudain une jeune fille rousse bien fringuée s'était approchée, l'avait regardé de haut en bas, puis s'était tourné vers le gorille en lui disant « c'est bon Clive laisse le entrer ». Surpris, le jeune garçon s'était retrouvé embarqué par l'adolescente et dans le coin VIP en plus ! Bizarrement, leur amitié avait débuté ainsi. Encore aujourd'hui il s'en étonnait. Lydia était sa meilleure amie et la voir c'était toujours un moment de bonheur. L'hyperactif secoua la tête en se rappelant où il était, c'était pas le moment de se remémorer des souvenirs nostalgiques.

Le jeune homme vit le champion en bagarres scruter la salle d'un regard froid. Tout le monde restait figé. La tension était palpable... Ce mec foutait les jetons. D'un point de vue objectif, l'héritier était beau à se damner. D'un point de vue réaliste, ce mec ne créait que des emmerdes. Autre point embêtant à faire remarquer, le père de l'hyperactif voulait coffrer toute la famille Hale. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal car son papa n'avait aucune chance face à ce type. Derek Hale fit un signe paresseux de la main pour enjoindre tout le monde à continuer la fête. Le soulagement était perceptible chez les jeunes gens car cela voulait dire que le ténébreux n'était pas là pour régler ses comptes mais pour s'amuser. Pas de mâchoires cassés pour cette nuit. Youpi ! Mais bon le savoir dans la même pièce que lui l'embêtait comme si, d'un seul regard ,cette brute en puissance pourrait deviner que son policier de père menait une enquête pour le mettre, lui et sa famille, en prison. Non pas qu'il se sente coupable hein ! Mais son instinct de survie fonctionnait bien quand même !

N'ayant but aucune gouttes d'alcool, Stiles pouvait prendre sa voiture sans problème pour rentrer chez lui. Rapidement, il trouva Lydia pour la prévenir de son départ. Il la trouva emmitouflée dans les bras de ce gros chieur de Jackson Wittemore. Le petit ami de Lydia ne le supportait pas et, accessoirement, lui aussi ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Riche, prétentieux, arrogant et con. Bref, ils s'évitaient autant que possible.

-Lydia, j'y vais ! Lui signala Stiles.

-Déjà ? Déplora la rouquine boudeuse.

-J'ai des trucs à faire genre hyper important ! Tu me connais, bosser c'est ce que j'adore le plus. Et demain, j'ai un tas de cours importants.

-D'accord, mais envoie moi un SMS pour me dire si demain on peut se voir ! abdiqua l'adolescente.

-Ça va dépendre de mon père. A plus !

La jeune fille hocha la tête tandis que Jackson recommençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Décidément l'adolescent hyperactif ne comprendrait jamais les goûts de son amie niveau mec. Le jeune lycéen se dépêcha de sortir pour rentrer dans sa jeep. Sa voiture était, après Lydia, sa plus fidèle amie. Il fallait l'avouer le fils du policier n'avait pas beaucoup de copains. D'accord, la rouquine plus la voiture ça faisait deux. Son école n'était pas la meilleure mais, au moins, n'avait-il pas les pires de la mafia. Son père lui répétait souvent que, pour s'en sortir, il fallait qu'il cartonne dans les études afin d'avoir un bon boulot et de quitter cette ville. Son policier de père avait déjà perdu sa femme, il ne voulait pas perdre son fils unique.

La porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte ce qui voulait dire que son papa était rentré.

-Salut Papa, je sais j'ai du retard mais...Oh merde... Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Bien entendu quand le jeune hyperactif était rentré chez lui il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur son père mal en point, à terre et entouré de personnes peu recommandables...

**Alors ? Donner moi vos impressions ! Bien, pas bien ? **

**Bizzzz ! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou mes loulous ! **

**Je ne pensais pas que le prologue aurait autant de succès ! Je peux vous dire que je vous adore ?! ^^ D'accord je vous adore ! Bon maintenant voici le chapitre 1 ! Je réponds à tout vos supers commentaires en bas ! **

Chapitre 1 : Comment découvrir que sa vie ne tient qu'a un fil...

_-Salut Papa, je sais j'ai du retard mais...Oh merde... Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. _

_ Bien entendu quand le jeune hyperactif était rentré chez lui il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur son père mal en point, à terre et entouré de personnes peu recommandables... _

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, son pire cauchemars était en train de se réaliser. Les inconnus se tournèrent vers lui. Mais le pire c'était qu'il reconnaissait l'une des brutes et que, là, il n'y aurait aucune issue. L'intrus pas si anonyme que ça avait cette lueur de folie qui vous faisait comprendre que votre vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

-Ne serait-ce pas le fils unique du policier fautif ? S'enquit moqueur la brute aux yeux pervers.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal ! C'est qu'un gamin ! Il n'est au courant de rien ! Gémit son père en essayant de se relever.

L'un des gros bras le renvoya au sol d'un seul coup de poing. L'hyperactif sentit l'affolement l'envahir. Que pouvait-il faire, lui, simple lycéen ? Leur chef, qui était plus connu sous le nom de Peter Hale, hocha la tête dans la direction du jeune Stilinski. Celui-ci se demanda bien pourquoi l'autre lui avait fait ce signe. La réponse arriva plus vite que prévu , il se prit un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer fut son père qui hurlait et pleurait... Ensuite, ce fut noir complet.

88888888888888888888

_30 minutes plutôt avant l'arrivé de Stiles, domicile Stilinski :_

Le policier rentra chez lui et constata que son fils n'était pas encore là. Il fronça les sourcils, Stiles rentrait tard des fois. Son fiston devait encore travailler avec un de ces camarades de classe. Soudain l'agent de police se rendit compte que la fenêtre du salon était ouverte laissant entrer des courants d'air. Le père de l'hyperactif grommela un reproche à son rêveur de fils, il avait tendance à avoir la tête en l'air. L'agent ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce ? Ou alors étant trop fatigué avait-il baissé sa garde ? Toujours est-il qu'il fut violemment projeté au sol. Encore sous le choc et regrettant d'avoir laissé son arme de service sur la commode de l'entrée, il vit qu'il était entouré de cinq hommes à la mine patibulaire. Le dernière homme se montra et John Stilinski sut qu'il était foutu. Peter Hale, célèbre bras droit de sa sœur Talia Hale. Un physique musclé, des cheveux brun clair, des yeux bleu-gris brillants de folie, une tenue sombre et décontractée constituaient une bonne description de ce qu'était le mafieux. Le policier pria pour que son fils ne rentre pas tout de suite.

-Alors monsieur Stilinski, c'est ça ? Demanda presque poliment le petit frère de la célèbre mafieuse.

L'agent de police décida de hocher la tête, il savait ce que serait la suite. Il serait certainement tabassé en règle. La famille ne donnait qu'un seul avertissement avant de tuer.

-Bien ! Nous avons apprit que vous faisiez des recherches sur nous et comprenez que cela n'est pas au goût de ma grande sœur chérie !

Monsieur Stilinski ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Peter Hale faisait peur. Souvent, il était décrit comme instable et imprévisible. Le petit frère de Talia ne faisait pas dans la dentelle après tout.

-Je suis content que vous compreniez l'impact de vos erreurs. Maintenant, je vais laisser mes hommes vous défoncer la gueule dit le mafieux avec un sourire faussement aimable, perdant sa politesse sur le coup.

Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Stiles s'excusant de son retard. Peter se retourna vers le fils de John Stilinski avec un grand sourire de sadique.

-Ne serait-ce pas le fils unique du policier fautif ? S'enquit Hale moqueur.

Le policier en question vit la terreur s'inscrire sur le visage de son fils. Il refusait que son fiston paye pour ses conneries.

-Ne lui faite pas de mal!C'est qu'un gamin ! Il n'est au courant de rien ! Gémit le père, désespéré.

Puis, tout se passa comme au ralenti, un des gros bras lui fila un violent coup alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Il vit Peter Hale hocher la tête en direction de l'un de ces hommes placé derrière Stiles. Il abattit la batte sur l'arrière du crâne du lycéen qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ensuite le frère cadet de Talia Hale s'agenouilla au côté du père de l'hyperactif qui regardait la forme inerte au sol d'un air choqué.

-John, je peux vous appeler John ?

Aucune réponse de la part de l'agent de police.

-John, continua quand même Peter, vous avez fait une erreur en vous attaquant à la famille Hale. Je veux que vous compreniez votre culpabilité. Mais maintenant je trouve que vous tabasser est une punition trop douce selon moi. Alors, je vais vous prendre ce que vous aimez le plus afin de vous rappeler qu'au moindre de vos faux pas je vous enverrai votre fils en pièces détachées, compris ? La voix du bras droit de Talia s'était fait plus menaçante au fur et à mesure de ces paroles.

Monsieur Stilinski acquiesça de manière automatique les yeux toujours rivés sur son fils inconscient.

-Bien !

Puis il dit à l'adresse de ces hommes de mains

-Emmenez-le ! Mettez le dans le coffre !

John se réveilla complètement comprenant enfin les paroles de son agresseur, on emmenait son fils loin de lui sans avoir même la garantie de le revoir.

-S'il vous plaît ! Je... je ne recommencerais pas ! Mon fils n'a rien fait ! Il est innocent ! Supplia le père de Stiles.

-Trop tard ! Voilà ce que récoltent les ennemis de ma famille ! Souvenez-vous en ! Termina Peter sans pitié aucune pour l'homme au sol.

Ils sortirent emmenant le corps inerte et laissant le policier mesurer combien il regrettait à présent d'avoir enquêté sur la famille Hale...

88888888888888888

Il avait la nette impression de s'être fait écraser par un poids lourd et que ledit camion avait ensuite fait marche arrière pour finir de l'achever. Un gémissement lui échappa. Des voix lui parvinrent de manière lointaine.

-Imbécile ! Criait une voix féminine, la prochaine fois comprend la différence entre assommer et éclater la tête de quelqu'un !

-Faut pas exagérer... J'ai frappé doucement...Protesta piteusement une autre voix masculine cette fois-ci.

-C'est pourtant pas difficile ! Peter ne s'entoure que de bourrins sans cervelle ! Grogna à nouveau la voix féminine.

On parlait de lui ? Où était-il ?

-Il m'a demandé de l'assommer ! Pas de lui donner une pichenette !

-Et bah, apprend la différence ! Il veut un prisonnier vivant pas un otage mort ! Andouille ! Crétin !

-J'ai pas fait exprès... Bredouilla la voix masculine clairement intimidé par l'autre.

Merde ça y est ! Stiles se souvenait ! On l'avait assommé ! Il déglutit, pesant le pour et le contre sur sur le fait de montrer qu'il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Brusquement, on lui planta quelque chose dans le bras, c'est là que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et qu'il hurla. Une piqûre ! On lui faisait une putain de piqûre ! Horreur ! L'adolescent avait une sainte horreur des seringues ! Stiles retira son bras, pour le mettre hors de porter de l'autre cinglée ! En y échappant, il tomba en arrière rencontrant le sol douloureusement dur. Il toucha affolé la bosse à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Ce n'est qu'une seringue Stilinski Junior ! S'écria une femme rousse dans la quarantaine, celle qui insultait depuis le début la brute qui lui avait défoncé le crâne.

La femme rousse était mince et portait une blouse blanche. Son regard était flamboyant d'autorité et, franchement, l'hyperactif pouvait presque comprendre que l'autre ait été intimidé par elle ! Se référant à ces jeux vidéos elle lui rappelait une dragonne. Il émanait de la rousse une aura sévère. Elle semblait être le genre de personne que l'on ne contrariait pas.

-Mais vous m'avez charcuté le bras ! Vous m'avez injecté quoi ?! Des hallucinogènes ?! Cria à son tour le prisonnier affolé.

-Seulement de la morphine ! L'homme de cro-magnon qui sert de garde du corps à Monsieur Hale vous a défoncé la tête. Soyez heureux d'en recevoir ça vous évitera de souffrir ! Répliqua la rouquine d'une voix ferme.

L'otage regarda autour de lui, il semblait être dans une sorte de complexe médicale, la pièce assez grande était blanche avec deux fenêtres larges donnant sur l'extérieur lui montrant ainsi qu'il faisait nuit. Il vit une horloge murale indiquant 23h34. Il s'était donc écoulé à peu près une heure depuis son kidnapping.

-Où je suis ?! Demanda le lycéen se doutant déjà de la réponse.

-Au manoir Hale, dans la partie médicale. L'informa la dragonne.

-Ah...Oh non ! Gémit l'adolescent se rendant compte et assimilant le fait qu'il était bel et bien dans le repaire mafieux. Et pas n'importe lequel...

Et surtout qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Le torturer ? L'enfermer ?! Son père allait-il bien au moins ? L'inquiétude lui nouait la gorge. Dans tout les cas l'hyperactif était dans la mouise...

-Je peux l'emmener maintenant marmonna la brute qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

-Oui et si vous l'abîmez faites le bien au moins!s'écria la rousse.

Le colosse qui l'avait assommer vint l'empoigner et le dirigea sans ménagement vers la sortie. Le jeune ne put s'empêcher de crier à la rouquine au mauvais caractère un :

-Et puis d'abord c'est Stiles pas Junior !

Le fils du policier avait peur mais en même temps qui n'aurait pas eu la trouille dans ce genre de situation ?! Stiles n'était pas bête ! Il savait additionner deux et deux et donc dans tout les cas le résultat restait le même : on l'avait kidnappé et on allait se servir de lui pour faire du chantage à son père. L'hyperactif avait déjà pensé à des tonnes de scénarios avant mais, il fallait l'avouer, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer celui là ! Être enlevé, assommé et emmené dans le manoir d'une des plus grande famille de mafieux ? Le lycéen aimerait que quelqu'un lui dise : mais non c'est une blague ! Il ferma les yeux avec un peu de chance... Pas de bol quand il les rouvrit, le jeune Stilinski était toujours traîné dans un couloir aux couleurs bordeaux, vachement rassurant, par le gorille de service. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, c'était le genre de mec armoire à glace et mine patibulaire. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne devait pas être un bavard...

-Vous m'emmenez où ?

Pour lui impossible de ne pas parler, c'était dans sa nature !

-Dans les sous sols, petit. Tu vas voir, tu auras ta petite cellule à toi tout seul ! Fit le gorille l'air de trouver ça hilarant.

-Vous devriez prendre des cours...

-Hein ?!

-Je veux dire, ça la fout mal de pas savoir frapper correctement un prisonnier...

-Ferme là !

Bon, apparemment, le gros bras ne semblait apprécier que son humour lourds.

-Et... Voulut continuer Stiles mais le regard de l'autre lui apprit que la patience ne devait pas être son fort...

-Tout doux je voulais juste vous demandez comment je devais vous appelez, Brutus ? Colossus ?

L'armoire à glace grogna semblant peser le pour et le contre sur le fait de l'assommer une seconde fois.

-Butch ? Horace ? Néron ?

Mais le môme ne s'arrêterait-il jamais ? ! Pensa le gros bras. Là il allait faire taire le gosse ! Au moment où le garde du corps de Peter Hale se préparait à le cogner une voix les interpella.

-Stop, Talia veut le voir.

La brute se retourna entraînant l'hyperactif avec lui, permettant ainsi à Stiles de voir qui les avait arrêté. Si le jeune Stilinski devait décrire l'homme en face deux, il aurait dit : passe-partout. Cheveux châtain clair coupé court, yeux marrons, costume noir fait sur mesure ce qui lui faisait pensé que le passe-partout devait être important dans la hiérarchie de la mafia. Enfin ce n'était qu'une supposition ! Il émanait de cette personne un calme serein. Si le lycéen aurait été encore prêt à faire de l'humour il aurait dit que ce mec pouvait passer pour un professeur de yoga mais il aurait douté : difficile d'imaginer des mafieux fans de ce sport. Mais bon, le fils du policier avait encore le cerveau embrouillé et il n'aurait su dire qui l'autre était. Pourtant, et même si son père ne le savait pas, le jeune homme avait lu tout les dossiers judiciaires que son paternel laissait traîner dans la maison. Si l'adolescent sortait vivant de l'entretien avec Talia, il s'en souviendrait peut être ! L'information donnée un peu plus tôt le percuta soudain de plein fouet. Et merde il allait rencontrer Talia Hale ! Pas le temps de penser plus que le passe-partout prenait le bras du prisonnier pour certainement l'emmener lui même jusqu'à la mafieuse. Le gorille qu'il avait décider de baptiser Brutus ne protesta pas ce qui devait prouver que le statut de l'homme serein était important. C'est ainsi qu'ils laissèrent Brutus vaquer à ses occupations c'est à dire et selon le garçon : taper sur les gens sans raison apparente ! Ils firent le chemin inverse pour déboucher devant un grand escalier en colimaçon dans le style de ceux des châteaux français. La respiration douloureuse, il allait rencontrer un membre de la famille Hale quand même ! Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de rencontrer le frère cadet psychopathe, le brun allait maintenant voir la grande sœur ! L'autre l'avait guidé sans un mot et sur le coup l'hyperactif avait perdu la parole, un comble selon lui ! Ils arrivèrent devant une porte double noir aux poignées d'argents, ça faisait presque cliché ! Maître zen oui tant que le jeune ne saurait pas son nom il lui donnerait celui là ! Donc maître zen entra sans frapper et le poussa en avant. En cet instant le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être la vache qui allait être sacrifier sur l'autel. Comment décrire celle qui se trouvait en face de lui ?

Dire que la femme devant lui irradiait la puissance et le charisme aurait été un euphémisme ! Elle trônait dans son fauteuil. Elle était brune et ses cheveux cascadaient sur ces épaules. Ses yeux d'un jolie marron étincelaient d'intelligence et poussaient irrémédiablement au respect. Son tailleur noir était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et pourtant cela ne la rendait pas moins impressionnante. On lui donnait dans les quarante-cinq ans. Pas besoin de lui dire qui la brune était . Talia Hale. Autant son petit frère respirait la violence et une pointe de folie autant elle donnait l'impression d'être puissante sans chercher à l'être.

-Tu peux rester. Glissa la chef de la mafia au maître zen qui, sans un mot, s'installa dans un coin sombre de la grande pièce.

Ce bureau était vaste comportant une table de travail, un fauteuil, un ordinateur high-tech. C'était une pièce éclairé d'un lustre. Les murs étaient dans des tons vert et or et le parquet donnait l'impression d'être ancien et raffiné. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de terminer son inspection car Talia le fixait, le sondait pour être plus précis, c'était assez déstabilisant.

-Bonsoir Genim. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Lui dit-elle sur un ton chaleureux.

Il détestait ce nom. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait qu'il voulait qu'on l'appelle Stiles ?

-Je préfère Stiles. Je trouve que ça me décrit mieux, ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

La sœur aîné de Peter Hale éclata de rire, pas un rire faux, non. Elle semblait clairement amusée par lui.

-Très bien alors je t'appellerai Stiles. Pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, ta tête va mieux ?

-Si personne ne retape dessus ça devrait aller...

Nouveau sourire de la part de la célèbre mafieuse. Le jeune Stilinski ne comprenait plus rien, dans la plupart des journaux on la décrivait comme une femme froide et sans scrupule. Mais là elle lui apparaissait tout le contraire. Surtout qu'il ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle était si gentille avec lui, ce n'était pas logique, si ?

-Tu m'en vois rassurée, j'ai parlé avec mon frère tout l'heure et j'ai trouvé la situation regrettable. Vois-tu, il aurait dû simplement tabasser ton père... Je pense qu'il s'est laissé emporter.

-Mon père va bien ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

Si, pour l'instant, c'était une conversation civilisé autant en profiter !

-Oui, Peter lui a laissé la vie sauve mais rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se produire. Fit-elle visiblement contrariée.

Le frérot avait du se faire taper sur les doigts ! Tant mieux !

-Donc, je peux retourner chez moi ? Tenta t-il.

-Non, vois-tu ce qui est fait est fait. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Tu vas rester ici.

Stiles déglutit, il voulait rentrer chez lui ! Le pire c'est qu'il voyait très bien pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle perdrait certainement la face. Injuste c'était injuste ! Talia put voir la mine déconfite de Stiles et fut étonnée qu'il ne proteste pas plus ou alors le jeune homme avait compris son raisonnement.

-Mais vois plutôt le temps que tu passes ici comme une forme de séjour longue durée. Je te considère comme un invité Stiles. Tu auras une chambre, on te fournira des vêtements aussi. Et, bien entendu, je t'ai transféré dans le lycée privé de Beacon Hills, tout les frais sont pour nous ne t'inquiètes pas. Demain je te laisserais te reposer et aussi je demanderais à ce que l'on t'achète le nécessaire. As-tu déjà mangé ? Il est tard mais mieux vaut s'endormir le ventre plein surtout que tu es en pleine croissance.

Stiles voyait bien qu'il était passé du stade de prisonnier à invité forcé. Talia ne reviendrait pas sur ces paroles il le savait intuitivement. Et la mafieuse le faisait passer dans le lycée privée pour mieux le surveiller. L'hyperactif n'était pas dupe. Tout simplement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout ça. Il aurait été plus simple de l'enfermer au sous sol et de l'oublier. Là, elle lui laissait la liberté. Enfin, un semblant de liberté.

-Non je n'ai pas mangé... Répondit-il mécaniquement.

-Je vais demander à ce que l'on te rapporte un plateau repas dans ta chambre.

L'entretien semblait fini puisque maître zen s'approcha de lui mais, au moment de sortir, elle l'interpella.

-Tu auras compris, Stiles, que je te fais une faveur. Si tu as une demande ou si tu veux sortir un peu en dehors des cours je veux le savoir. Pour ton bien, bien sûr. Mais surtout ça m'embêterait que tu essayes de revoir ton père, ça serait regrettable pour vous deux mais ça je sais que tu l'avais compris. Bonne nuit Stiles.

L'entrevue était terminée, l'autre le fit sortir de la pièce et l'emmena dans un couloir cette fois ci dans des couleurs bleutés. Mais le jeune homme n'y prêtait pas grande attention il avait compris la menace sous-jacente. Si son père et lui ne faisaient pas de bêtises aucun mal ne leur seraient fait mais si l'un d'eux causaient du déplaisir aux Hale, ils en payeraient le prix fort...

**Alors verdict ? Vos commentaires m'aideront à avancer et de savoir si c'est bien!^^ **

**Réponse aux commentaires : **

_-la Dictateuse : Merci !J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! _

_-Wm2 : J'espère que le chapitre 1 a répondu à tes attentes ! _

_-Mangy: Merci ! Bon il faut l'avouer l'idée m'est venu pendant un rêve ^^ C'est un nouvel univers plein de surprises que vous allez explorer !_

_-Ca'ssou 1993 : La suite te plaît ? ^^ _

_-yumi-elfeuw : Meuh non le papa de Stiles va vivre, pour l'instant !^^ Niark niark ! _

_-Axou : Satisfait ? Remboursé ? ^^ _

_-brookedaviiis : Pas d'inquiétude on verra bientôt le clan Argent ! Et ils seront à la hauteur ! Scott aussi sera dans la fic,il est important et on le verra dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^ Le papounet de Stiles est bien vivant juste un peu malmené ^^ Je publierais toutes les deux semaines normalement et le samedi. Je suis déjà sur le chapitre 2 ! _

_-Lilou : merci ! ^^_

_-Drayy : Tu m'en vois ravie ! Je suis contente de vous offrir une fic qui vous plaise autant ^^ !_

_-Hikaru Chesire : Oui et puis Derek n'est pas non plus un Roméo ^^ Vous allez le voir et disons que c'est un personnage style bad boy ^^ Le premier contact entre Stiles et lui sera...assez violent ! ^^_

**Bizzzzzzzzzz mes petits loups et petites louves! Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines !**

**PS : Si vous voulez que je vous réponde par mails dites le moi ! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou les petits loups ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ! J'y ai mis du temps, du talent et du cœur ! ( excuse moi en ce moment mes parents écoutent en boucle du Jean Jacques Goldman, à force ça rentre!) Il faut l'avouer je l'ai beaucoup travaillé ( et j'ai complètement zappé mes devoirs...^^) Bref on se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux commentaires ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 2 : Un repas marquant !

Stiles se réveilla avec l'espoir que toute sa soirée n'ait été qu'un cauchemars. Visiblement non... Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, tout simplement parce que l'endroit où l'adolescent dormait d'habitude ne ressemblait pas à cette vaste pièce. Refermant les yeux pour réfléchir à sa situation, il se remémora ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant...

Maître zen, après son entrevue avec la mafieuse, l'avait mené dans un couloir bleuté. Ce qui changeait radicalement du couloir bordeaux qui lui avait fait rencontrer la chef de la mafia Hale. Rencontre qui avait jeté un froid de son point de vue. Pourtant leur entretien avait bien commencé, la sœur de Peter Hale lui avait paru sympathique, ce qui pouvait paraître étonnant. Mais pour tout résumer le lycée était un prisonnier, avec des privilèges, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Interdit de voir son père, c'était certainement le plus dur à avaler. L'homme silencieux s'était arrêté devant une porte cette fois dans un style plus simple que l'autre.

-C'est ta chambre. Lui avait dit son accompagnateur.

Stiles avait hoché la tête tout en se rebellant cette idée : ce n'était pas sa chambre. Non, la sienne était chez lui et pas ici. Pour ainsi dire il se sentait perdu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été catapulté dans un autre monde inconnu et hostile. Tout ce que le garçon voulait c'était de retourner chez lui, s'installer sur son lit, écouter de la musique, jouer sur son ordinateur et entendre son père lui dire que les pizzas qu'ils avaient commandé étaient arrivées. C'était trop demandé apparemment ! Il fallait rester positif. On ne l'avait pas enfermé dans une cellule et on ne l'avait pas torturé. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il devait se ressaisir et vite ! Si le jeune homme ne faisait rien de travers et que son père suivait l'exemple, Talia le relâcherait et tout redeviendrait comme avant. La question était surtout de savoir pourquoi la mafieuse lui laissait autant de liberté...

Il sursauta en sentant une main s'abattre de manière presque amicale sur son épaule. Trop surpris pour dire quoi que se soit, l'hyperactif avait regardé celui qui était resté presque silencieux depuis le début. L'homme silencieux lui avait alors lancé un regard avec une pointe de sollicitude... Peut être sentait-il que le jeune homme était à deux doigts de craquer ?

-Reste dans ta chambre cette nuit. Le plateau repas ne devrait pas tarder. Demain quelqu'un viendra te chercher.

En tout cas la première phrase était un avertissement. Du style : ça ne sert à rien de fuguer d'ici tu serais retrouvé. Mais le jeune homme ne fuirait pas. il savait ce qu'il encourait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouver une solution à ce problème, il allait devoir s'accommoder de cette situation. Pour l'instant... Puis, l'autre était parti de son côté sans chercher à savoir si Stiles allait s'enfuir ou non. Peut être qu'il savait que le lycéen connaissait bien trop les risques pour tenter quoi que se soit.

Haussant les épaules, le jeune Stilinski ouvrit la porte de sa chambre temporaire. En allumant la lumière, il eut à nouveau l'impression de se prendre un camion de six tonnes. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était clairement pas la chambre d'un prisonnier ! C'était une vaste pièce dévoilant au fond à gauche un grand lit double avec des couettes bleus claires. Il y avait une grande fenêtre avec un balcon. Les murs étaient peint en bleu azur avec des touches d'or et le sol était composé d'un parquet en bois ciré. Un tapis rond taupe était au centre de la chambre. Il y avait même un bureau avec un ordinateur à écran plat placé au centre de la pièce. Enfin, tout au fond à droite, un canapé couleur crème à deux places était installé près d'une petite table en bois rectangulaire. Juste à côté se trouvaient des étagères qui créaient un petit coin bibliothèque vide. En levant les yeux il vit ce qui éclairait la salle : un lustre argenté, ouvragé. Il remarqua au dernier moment deux portes situées côte à côte derrière le sofa. Curieux malgré les émotions fortes du jours, il ouvrit l'une des portes qui révélait une sorte de dressing vide. Puis, l'invité forcé continua son exploration et regarda ce qu'il y avait derrière l'autre porte. Une salle de bain au carrelage blanc. Avec douche, toilette et même une baignoire de taille modeste. Alors c'était ça le luxe ? Impressionnant, il devait l'admettre !

On toqua à la porte. Méfiant, l'hyperactif s'y rendit. Ce n'était que la personne chargée de lui apporter un plateau repas et aussi un pyjama. Le repas apporté était un plat de pâte à la sauce tomate et gratiné de fromage, un verre d'eau et une mousse au chocolat. Stiles entendit son estomac gronder, l'odeur qui provenait de la nourriture était très alléchante. La femme qui lui avait rapporté ça s'en alla sans un mot. Le lycée poussa un soupir en se disant qu'ici tout le monde n'était pas du genre bavard. Le jeune homme décida de s'installer sur le canapé pour manger. C'était pourtant un repas assez simple mais, franchement, c'était délicieux. Tout en mâchonnant sa nourriture, ses pensées se mirent à tourner autour de sa nouvelle situation précaire. L'hyperactif était surtout crevé et il était étonné de ne pas avoir fait une de ses crises de panique habituelles. En même temps, il n'avait trop eu le temps de réfléchir, on l'avait assommé aussi ! Sa soirée avait été sacrément mouvementée. Ayant terminé de manger, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le lit spacieux dans l'intention de s'effondrer et d'avoir, avec un peu de chance, un sommeil sans rêves. L'adolescent se rendit soudain compte avec horreur qu'il manquait quelque chose de très important : son coussin ! Le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait pas dormir sans son oreiller ! Impossible ! Poussant un soupir de désespoir, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, même si il savait qu'il allait passer une nuit atroce.

Le fils du policier rouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond. Se rappeler les événements de la nuit dernière lui donnait une impression d'irréel. Douloureuse réalité d'ailleurs. On tapa à sa porte. Hier soir, Stiles avait carrément oublié de mettre le pyjama et il avait somnolé encore tout habillé. Du coup, ses vêtements de la veille étaient tout froissés. D'un geste qu'il savait parfaitement inutile, il essaya de lisser son haut et son pantalon. Ce ne fut pas franchement un succès. En plus, il n'avait pas encore pris de douche ! Un peu gêné de sa tenue, le brun alla ouvrir. La personne qui lui faisait face n'avait pas l'air commode. Un mec noir, baraqué et le visage fermé, inexpressif. L'homme impassible devait avoir 17-18 ans environ. Se souvenant des paroles de Talia, il déduisit que ça devait être celui qui ferait en sorte de lui donner le nécessaire pour survivre dans le manoir.

-Bonjour. Lança l'hyperactif dans le but d'établir le contact.

-Je suis Boyd... Je suis à ton service...

On pouvait pas faire plus court...Il n'allait quand même pas tomber à chaque fois sur des gens qui ne parlaient presque pas ! Apparemment, le sort s'acharnait sur lui !

-Cool ! Vraiment ! Je suis enchanté, moi, je m'appelle Stiles et mon passe-temps favoris c'est de surfer sur la Toile ! J'adore le chocolat un peu trop même, enfin, c'est ce que mon père me dit tout le temps ! J'adore aussi danser et chanter sous la douche c'est pour ça qu'il pleut tout le temps à Beacon Hils on te l'avait pas dit ? Pas grave et bah voilà je chante faux ce qui est nul de mon point de vue je suis un lycéen normal mais hyperactif à l'école je me débrouille bien non il faut le dire je suis un winner ! Et donc, j'adore parler dans le genre beaucoup beaucoup je ne pense pas que l'on puisse me considérer comme un bavard car après tout parler n'est-il pas normal chez l'Homme ? Donc finalement je pense avoir un débit de parole normal puisque que parler est le propre de l'Homme !

Boyd observait le lycéen déverser un flot de parole sans même reprendre son souffle. Ce qui lui donnait clairement le tournis. Ça faisait presque peur. Stiles reprit enfin son souffle et s'apprêtait à reprendre.

-On y va. L'empêcha de continuer le baraqué.

-Ah, euh, d'accord... Mais...

-Tout de suite. Le coupa calmement celui qui allait accompagner l'adolescent partout.

Stiles préféra suivre Boyd sans discuter. En même temps, il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse dire qu'il n'avait pas écouté les ordres. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas les règles du manoir Hale. Il préférait éviter de faire un faux pas...fatal. Bon, ça ne l'empêcha pas de babiller de sujets sans grands intérêts tout le long du chemin jusqu'à une porte blanche. Parce que, pour évacuer le stress, il fallait qu'il parle ! Une porte blanche ? Le jeune homme n'avait pas prêter attention qu'il était déjà venu dans ce couloir et pour cause ! C'était la partie médicale du manoir !

-Ah non, Boyd excuse moi mais ça sera sans moi ! S'exclama t-il en continuant son chemin peu désireux de revoir la dragonne folle furieuse.

Bon, apparemment le baraqué ne tiendrait pas compte des ses envies car il l'empoigna fermement et le ramena devant l'entrée du complexe médical.

-Boyd ! Non ! Vraiment c'est une psychopathe ! Elle voue un culte au Dieu des piqûres ! C'est une fanatiques je te jure!cria t-il dans le but de ramener l'autre à la raison.

Alertés par les hurlements révoltés de l'otage, des personnes arrivèrent en courant.

-C'est rien, il a peur des piqûres. Les tranquillisa l'inexpressif.

-Faux ! Ce sont les seringues qui ne m'aiment pas ! Aidez moi ! On va m'offrir en sacrifice à la folle !

L'hyperactif gesticulait assez inutilement dans les bras de Boyd qui n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça. Les autres repartirent vaquer à leurs tâches, encore éberlués par les réactions du plus jeune. La porte blanche s'ouvrit sur la dragonne rousse.

-Ahhhhhh ! La psychopathe !

-Ah ! Stilinski Junior je vous attendais. Fit la femme avec un grand sourire .

-Boyd ! Pitié ! Je t'offrirais tout ce que tu voudras si tu m'aides à m'enfuir! Promis !

-Si vous ne vous calmez Junior, je ferai en sorte que vous soyez attaché à une chaise pendant l'examen.

Stiles déglutit et sembla se calmer tout du moins en apparence.

-Bien, Boyd vous pouvez attendre dehors s'il vous plaît ? Demanda celle qui allait l'ausculter.

-Ah non ! Boyd ne me laisse pas avec cette sadique ! Je te l'avais dit ! Elle attend qu'une chose que tu sois parti pour me torturer !

-J'avais dit quoi Junior ? Menaça la psychopathe en blouse blanche.

L'hyperactif garda le silence mais implora des yeux le baraqué qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux, se contentant de le tenir. Puis, toujours sans un mot, le stoïque le lâcha laissant l'otage aux mains de l'infirmière.

-Traître !Gémit le lycéen de manière théâtrale.

La femme rousse en blouse blanche invita le garçon méfiant à entrer. Ce qu'il fit non sans un dernier regard trahis à Boyd. La pièce était la même que dans la soirée mais il remarqua que ça devait être plus une salle d'examen médical qu'une chambre d'hôpital. Stiles déduisit aussi que cette pièce devait en déboucher sur d'autres en voyant sur sa gauche les autres portes fermées. Ainsi il vit un bureau basé à l'autre bout de la vaste salle mais cette fois ci sur sa droite. Donc le hall servait à la fois d'endroit pour examiner les blessés, les malades et de bureau. L'adolescent s'installa sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau. La dragonne fit de même en prenant place en face de lui. Elle ouvrit un dossier cartonné beige qu'elle feuilleta puis s'adressa à lui :

-Je vais te poser des questions. Comme ça, je pourrais me faire une meilleure idée de ton dossier médical. D'accord ?

-C'est mon dossier médical ?

-Oui. Vois tu, Talia sait prendre soin de ceux qui vivent sous son toit. Même si c'est temporaire...

-C'est pas censé être confidentiel ? Demanda nerveusement le garçon hyperactif.

-J'ai été la seule à le lire si ça peut te rassurer. Rien ne sortira de cette pièce. Le rassura la rousse de manière plus douce en ressentant son angoisse.

-Bah tiens ….

-Ici, dans ce complexe médical qui représente une partie importante du manoir Hale, j'ai toute autorité. Je suis le médecin chef de cette bâtisse, au moins, sur ce domaine, j'ai tout les pouvoirs. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, je ne vois pas comment j'arriverai à te convaincre. On fera avec. On commence ?

Sceptique et inquiet à l'idée que l'on puisse fouiller aussi facilement dans sa vie, il hocha la tête bien obligé de coopérer.

-Parfait. J'ai vu que tu étais hyperactif. J'ai déjà commandé ton adderall. Tu en prends combien par jours ?

-Ça dépend... Je prends en fonction de ce que je ressens. Ça va de un à trois par jours.

-D'accord. Alors je vais te donner deux boîtes. L'une tu la garderas dans ta chambre et l'autre dans ton sac de cours, compris ?

-Je fonctionnais déjà comme ça avant.

-Alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Parle moi de tes crises de paniques.

-Je vois pas ce que je peux en dire. Ça m'arrive parfois.

-Il est noté que tu as du mal à gérer ces crises, par deux fois tu as fini à l'hôpital. A quand remonte ta dernière crise ?

-Je n'ai pas de dates précises en tête mais je pense que c'était il y a deux-trois semaines.

-Comment tu les gères ?

-Je me base sur des pensées tranquilles, généralement mon père...

Stiles ne finit pas sa phrase obnubilé par le fait que son père, lui, arrivait toujours à le calmer. Sans lui comment ferait-il ? Sa gorge se noua.

-Ton père arrivait à les calmer ? C'est ça ?

-Oui …

-Alors nous allons devoir t'apprendre à les gérer autrement qu'avec ton père. Mon numéro sera dans ta liste de contact. Si tu as le moindre problème avec tes crises de panique, tu m'appelleras d'accord ?

-Oui... Fit le jeune homme persuadé qu'il ne ferait pas appel à elle. Il se débrouillerait seul. De toute manière, il ne faisait confiance à personne ici.

-Bien, à part ça aurais tu des problèmes à me soumettre ?

-A part le fait que mon père me manque déjà ?! Que je veux rentrer chez moi?!Que je sais pertinemment que je suis prisonnier ?! Que l'on peut m'abattre si je fais quoi que ce soit de travers ?!

Là Stiles n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression qu'en criant ces mots, cela lui permettrait de diminuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la pression accumulée depuis hier soir. Il avait laissé éclater sa colère, ce sentiment de frustration qui le tenaillaient. Cette impression d'être utilisé contre son grès et de ne rien contrôler l'envahissait..

-D'autres problèmes à me soumettre ? Fit-elle l'air de rien.

-Non. Là ça va mieux …

-Je vais regarder votre tête. Expliqua la rousse en se levant et se plaçant derrière lui de manière à l'ausculter.

L'adolescent se laissa faire.

-Bien, pas de nausées, de maux de tête ?

-Non, rien, nada. R.A.S.

-Très vous pouvez y allez. A bientôt Junior.

-D'abord c'est Stiles et pas Junior ! Et ensuite j'espère ne pas revenir dans votre salle de tortures. Adieu !

L'hyperactif ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ! En plus la rouquine faisait exprès de l'embêter donc normal qu'il lui renvoie la balle ! Le plus fièrement possible le jeune sortit pour voir Boyd l'attendant appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

-Sérieux Boyd, elle était à deux doigts de me tuer !

-On y va.

-Mec t'es sûr d'être un humain et pas un robot ?

Le baraqué ne répondit pas et continua son chemin.

-Il est quelle heure Robocop ?

-9h30 et je m'appelle Boyd.

-T'aime pas les surnoms ?

-Oui.

-Ah, et on va où robocop ?

-Faire les magasins.

L'inexpressif semblait avoir abandonné et accepté le fait que Stiles lui donne un surnom.

-Oh ? D'accord. Dis moi Boyd, le lycée privée c'est comment ?

Stiles était décidé à grappiller le plus d'information possible. Bon, il n'était pas tombé sur un grand bavard mais ça ferait l'affaire ! Ils descendirent les escaliers pour arriver dans un vaste hall dans des couleurs rubis. Enfin, ils franchirent des double portes qui les firent sortir au grand jour. Une lamborgini noir semblait les attendre.

-Monte. Lui ordonna Boyd

Le fils du policier s'exécuta. C'était une voiture de luxe sans conteste. Mais c'était sa Jeep chérie Roscoe qui restait la plus belle ! Le silencieux démarra et ils partirent à grande vitesse. Son premier réflexe fut de s'accrocher au siège ! Parce que, quand même, il allait vite ! Sur le coup, ça lui avait coupé le sifflet. Le cœur au bord des lèvres l'invité pria pour qu'ils arrivent à bon port !

-C'est un lieu neutre mais je te déconseille de parler aux Argent.

L'otage sursauta en attendant l'autre parler. Boyd semblait choisir ses moments pour s'exprimer.

-Quand tu dis un lieu neutre c'est dans le genre : personne ne s'entre tue ?

-Si l'individu ne fait pas de connerie comme discuter avec un membre ennemi tout va bien.

Message reçu, il éviterait soigneusement les Argent.

-C'est possible d'être neutre dans le lycée ?

-Impossible.

Soutirer une phrase à ce mec relevait du défi !

-Alors ce n'est pas de la neutralité mais plutôt du plus je t'ignore mieux je me porte !

-Peut-être.

Le jeune adolescent se retint de soupirer. C'était pas gagné ! La voiture s'arrêta et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant une galerie marchande plutôt huppée qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

-Descend.

Stiles sortit et suivit Boyd à travers une suite de magasin de marque. Il déglutit, peu habitué à ce genre d'endroit qui vous faisait vous sentir tout petit. Nan minuscule !

-Euh... Boyd, moi je veux juste des jogging et des hauts simples, hein ?

L'autre ne sembla pas l'entendre ou l'ignora tout simplement. Le baraqué rentra dans un magasin Armani. C'était beaucoup de luxe pour quelqu'un fan de vêtements de survêt .

-Tu crois qu'ils ont des jogging ici ? Demanda quand même l'hyperactif.

-Bonjour Mr Boyd. Qu'est qui vous ferait plaisir aujourd'hui ? Les alpagua une vendeuse d'une voix servile.

Le silencieux paraissait assez connu dans ce magasin.

-Oui, des tenues complète pour lui. Dit-il en montrant le brun bavard d'un signe de tête.

-Combien ? Je vous conseillerais une dizaine de tenues dont une de soirée.

-Comme vous voulez, faites en sorte qu'il ait de quoi s'habiller.

-Je vois. On va prendre ses mesures.

Là Stiles avait l'impression d'être invisible.

-Vous auriez pas plutôt des bons vieux jogging ? S'enquit-il histoire de rappeler qu'il était là quand même !

La vendeuse le regarda comme si il avait trois têtes au lieu d'une seule. Autant pour les jogging... Boyd lui lança un regard qui lui imposa le silence. Le jeune homme se laissa faire quand on lui prit ses mesures.

-Tout vous sera livré cet après midi Mr Boyd.

Apparemment elle ne lui demandait pas de payer, un truc de mafieux sûrement. Déplaire à Talia ne devait pas s'inscrire dans le top 10 des choses à faire. Il était tout de même déçu de ne pas avoir de jogging parce que, quand même, les vêtements de survêt c'est cool ! Il se fit une raison, les Hale devaient détester les jogging. Ils allèrent aussi dans un magasin de chaussures où ils passèrent commande pour quatre paires. Mais Boyd se dirigea vers un autre magasin Planet Jogging. Robocop lui acheta deux vêtements de survêt. Le sourire du fils du policier valait tout l'or du monde. Après leurs courses, ils rentrèrent au manoir. Stiles continuait à babiller de tout et de rien avec Boyd s'évertuant à lui répondre par monosyllabe. Quand ils arrivèrent à la bâtisse Hale, Stiles put observer le parc et la forêt qui entouraient leur grande propriété. L'hyperactif vit une maison de taille moyenne un peu l'écart. Il se demanda à quoi elle servait. Il était midi et Boyd le dirigea vers un petit salon. Franchement, c'était à se demander combien il y avait de pièce dans la baraque.

-Tu veux manger quoi ? Le questionna l'inexpressif.

-Euhhhhh... Des frites et un hamburger ? Tenta le jeune homme avec espoir.

-Très bien, attends ici.

Le baraqué le laissa dans la pièce qui comprenait deux canapés, une petite table, deux étagères ouvragées où des livres y étaient entreposés, une cheminée en faux marbre et un tapis taupe. Les murs mêlaient le bleu et l'argenté. Un lustre ( les Hale semblaient fan des lustres!) venait compléter le tout. L'adolescent attendit que l'autre revienne. Boyd n'était quand même pas aller cuisiner son plat ? Le silencieux revint avec derrière lui deux personnes portant un plateau chacun. Il prit son repas qui avait une présentation soignée. Ce n'était clairement pas du fast food mais de la haute gastronomie. Et surtout c'était délicieux !

-Il y a un cuisinier ici ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, curieux.

-Deux cuisiniers français et plusieurs employés sous leurs ordres.

-Ah ouais ? Fit Stiles impressionné.

Il fallait l'avouer, c'était impressionnant. La famille savait s'entourer. Quand il revint dans sa chambre temporaire le jeune homme remarqua sur le bureau un nouvel Iphone. Dans le téléphone portable il n'avait que trois contacts : infirmière, Talia Hale et Boyd. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait promis à Lydia de lui envoyer un sms et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Le problème c'est que son portable ne lui avait pas été redonné et donc que l'hyperactif n'avait pas le numéro de sa rouquine d'amie. Super …. Elle allait lui en faire tout un scandale. En même temps, voir sa tête quand il arriverait au lycée privé ça vaudrait le coup d'œil ! Son ordinateur dans sa maison contenait tout ses dossiers autant dire toute sa vie ! Alors que celui qui avait été posé sur son bureau était désespérément vierge ! Il allait devoir tout recommencer à zéro. Le jeune lycéen ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on lui offrait tout ça ! Talia ne faisait pas tout ça sans raison. C'était une certitude même. Mais, maintenant, le pourquoi restait un mystère que le jeune Stilinski s'empresserait de découvrir ! On toqua à la porte. Ça devait être Boyd qui apparemment le suivrait partout maintenant sauf dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué et dans les toilettes ! Bingo ! C'était le baraqué !

-Il y a un dîner familial ce soir et tu y es convié. C'est à 20h dans la grand salle. Et une tenue élégante est exigée.

-Ah et c'est normal ? S'enquit Stiles inquiet d'assister à un repas avec la mafia.

-Seulement quand Talia en a envie. Normalement ce n'est que la famille.

-Ah et toi tu as déjà assister à un repas de la famille Hale ?

-Oui.

-Et t'y es convié souvent ?

-Pas depuis trois ans.

L'inexpressif s'en alla sur ses derniers mots. Trois ans ? Waouh ! Boyd ne devait pas être dans les petits papiers de la mafieuse en chef. Si c'était vraiment ça, Talia avait la rancune tenace.. Il déglutit, un repas mafieux ? Quelle poisse ! Il allait devoir se tenir à carreau !

888888888888888

Stiles ne le sentait vraiment pas ce repas. Rester zen. Être « invité » le préservait normalement de toutes attaques ? Non ? On respire. Là, il avait l'impression que son cerveau surchauffait. Bon, ils suffisait juste d'éviter de provoquer inutilement quelqu'un. L'hyperactif était capable de se maîtriser, vraiment ! « Une tenue élégante » était exigée. Du coup il avait mit l'une des tenue livrées. Celle avec un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une veste noir sur chemise blanche. Mais ça faisait pas un peu trop ? Ça se trouve, ils venaient tous en jogging ! Talia allait faire quoi ? Le présenter ? Certainement. Genre : « C'est normal que notre prisonnier se balade dans les couloirs, ne le tuez pas. » . Ça serait déjà pas mal. L'adolescent n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir Peter Hale... Après tout, c'était sa faute si il était là !

Il regarda l'heure : 19h57. Bon, il était temps il était temps de descendre. On respire... Ce n'était qu'un repas, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Avec la mafia... Donc normal que se soit stressant ! Le lycéen sortit pas vraiment rassuré. Avant de s'enfermer tout l'après-midi dans la chambre, Boyd lui avait montré la grande salle. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à la trouver. La longue table en bois massif ( qui aurait pu accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes) était déjà mise pour neuf personnes. Apparemment le jeune homme était le premier arrivé. On aurait dit une salle de banquet. Elle était immense. C'était assez impressionnant à voir. Plusieurs tableaux représentants des générations de la famille Hale étaient accrochés aux murs couleurs crèmes. Cela montrait surtout l'ancienneté de la famille Hale. En tout cas, ce n'était pas des rigolos. Sur les portraits, aucun ne souriait. Le fils du policier avait vite remarqué le dernier en date. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était souvenu de l'identité de Maître zen ! Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Le mari de la célèbre mafieuse ! Plus connu sous le nom de Dmitri Smith Hale, d'après les renseignements fouil...Trouvés dans les dossiers de son père, il avait été un tueur à gage dans sa jeunesse. Autant dire que l'appeler Maître zen se révélait caduque. Parce que faire du yoga et tuer des gens n'allait pas vraiment ensemble ! Donc on y voyait Talia et... Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de la chef de la mafia.

-Stiles, tu es ponctuel c'est bien. Viens t'asseoir à mes côtés.

Prudent, il s'exécuta. Il s'installa à sa gauche. Elle avait clairement la place du chef de famille. Dmitri arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent et s'assit à sa droite. Peter Hale et Mélissa McCall-Hale prirent eux aussi place, suivis de Malia Hale et de Scott McCall-Hale. Le ténébreux Derek Hale s'installa l'opposé de l'hyperactif. L'invité avait donc la fille de Peter à sa gauche et Talia Hale à sa droite. En tout dernier arriva Cora Hale en petite tenue qui n'était certainement pas ce que sa mère avait demandé. La petite sœur de Derek semblait en plein dans sa période rébellion. Fait que la matriarche, visiblement, n'appréciait pas.

-Retourne tout de suite dans ta chambre pour t'habiller correctement. Si tu me fais le même coup que la dernière fois je demanderai à ton père de te ramener par la peau du cul.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie ? Ma tenue est très bien.

-Très bien alors je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit plus Will qui s'occupe de toi. Que dirais-tu de Ted ?

L'adolescente rebelle poussa un cri rageur et partit en courant de la salle. Le plus impressionnant dans l'histoire fut que Talia était restée froidement calme, contrôlant parfaitement la situation. Un long silence s'en suivit et personne ne le brisa jusqu'à ce que Cora revienne habillée convenablement.

-Bien après cette scène assez inutile nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

La mafieuse posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune Stilinski.

-Je vous présente Stiles Stilinski. Il sera notre invité d'honneur. Je suis sûre que vous saurez vous montrer gentils avec lui. Il ira avec vous à l'école, n'hésitez pas à l'aider. Je vous fais confiance pour ça.

Stiles était observé sous toutes les coutures et personne ne protesta, tout du moins aucune plainte ne s'éleva. Il se demanda si toute la famille était dupe de ce petit jeu. Puis, sortis de nulle part des serviteurs, ou majordomes, vinrent leur servir l'entrée. Un des hommes qui donna l'entrée fit la présentation.

-Foie gras de canard de la Ferme de la Cave avec soupe tiède à l'huître de Belon.

Clairement intimidé il commença à manger cette entrée surprenante en bouche. L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher ne regarder le plus discrètement possible toute la famille en se souvenant à chaque fois de toutes les informations sur eux. Mentalement une fiche se visualisait dans sa tête. A commencer par Peter Hale. Bras droit de sa grande sœur, violent, agressif, froid, intelligent, soupçonné d'avoir déjà tué de nombreuses fois mais sans jamais laisser de preuves. On pouvait maintenant ajouter à la liste : se laisse parfois emporter dans son élan.

La femme à côté de lui était certainement et de loin celle qui détonnait le plus. Mélissa McCall-Hale : mariée une première fois avec un certain Rafael McCall, d'après ses sources ça avait été un homme violent qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain de la ville. De cette première union était né Scott McCall Hale. Elle était maintenant mariée avec Peter Hale et le pourquoi restait encore un mystère ! La mère de Scott avait donné à Peter une fille, Lily Hale, absente à ce dîner. Trop jeune peut être. Encore plus étonnant, Mélissa était encore infirmière à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Pourtant, avec la fortune des Hale, la femme brune d'une quarantaine d'année aurait pu s'arrêter de travailler. Mais elle semblait être une femme de caractère qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Malia Hale était une adolescente de 16 ans assez effacée, décrite comme une bâtarde de Peter. Elle était arrivée chez les Hale à ses huit ans mais le pourquoi restait de nouveau un mystère. Et personne ne savait qui était sa mère.

Venait ensuite Scott né Mcall adopté Hale. C'était un jeune asthmatique du même âge que lui et qui ne semblait pas avoir d'antécédents notables. Un bon point pour lui !

Derek Hale avait un an de plus que lui et mieux valait ne pas le chercher. Le fils du policier savait qu'il avait envoyé pas mal de personnes à l'hôpital qui en sortaient traumatisées physiquement aussi bien que mentalement. Pas le genre de personne que l'on invitait à un anniversaire. On le voyait souvent vêtu de sa célèbre veste en cuir qu'il ne portait pas ce soir là. Apparemment, le jeune ténébreux avait basculé dans cette violence le jour où sa grande sœur Laura était morte. Sa petite sœur de 15 ans avait, elle aussi, une liste d'infraction longue comme son bras. Surtout des actes de vandalisme et de vol. Stiles se disait que c'était certainement pour emmerder sa mère qu'elle faisait ça.

Bon Talia n'était plus vraiment à décrire ! Et Dmitri Smith Hale restait dans l'ombre et on en savait très peu sur lui. Chacun avait commencé à discuter entre eux et Stiles écoutait les conversations sans pour autant parler lui même. En reculant un peu sa chaise pour laisser le majordome emmener son assiette vide, il vit quelque chose qui le refroidit un peu. Un léger coup d'œil vers sa gauche et sur sa droite lui confirma l'information. Ils avaient tous une arme, ça allait du couteau dissimulé dans la botte de Malia au pistolet placé en évidence dans la ceinture de Dmitri. Il déglutit. Mais oui c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir une arme pendant un dîner familial ! Remarque ironique bien sûr ! Bon, il doutait que Mélissa en ait une. Mais les autres, eux, ne s'en dispensait pas ! Le jeune hyperactif se promit de ne faire aucun geste suspect avec ses couverts...

Il surprit le regard tueur de Derek sur lui. Son genou tressauta nerveusement et il espéra que le fils de Talia ne pouvait pas tuer d'un regard ! D'ailleurs, l'autre n'avait aucune raison de le fixer comme ça ! Franchement c'était flippant. Le plat principal arriva.

-Agneau Allaiton de l'Aveyron, côte juste rôtie à l'ail, légumes d'été et jus court la fleur d'oranger, pressé à la truffe et pois gourmand, vichyssoise de tarbais et ris en tempura.

On pouvait pas faire plus intimidant ! Le frère de Cora continuait à le fixer et il dû contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas faire de crise de panique. Il remarqua que la petite sœur rebelle boudait toujours dans son coin. Peter se pencha avec un sourire enjoué vers Mélissa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce qui déclencha un sourire chez sa femme. C'était assez étonnant de voir un Peter aimant. Le jeune Scott, en voyant ça, détourna le regard et sembla en colère. Les relations avec son beau-père ne semblaient pas au beau fixe, enfin plutôt son père puisque qu'il l'avait officiellement adopté. Peter avait surprit le regard de son prisonnier. S'ensuivit une sorte de duel des yeux où ils se comprirent parfaitement.

« _Psychopathe_ » lui envoya visuellement l'hyperactif. Après un haussement désabusé des sourcils , la réponse de Peter ne se fit pas attendre «_ Sale gosse_ ». « _Débile mental_ » Renvoya Stiles. « _Pathétique_ » Fit le mari de Mélissa en secouant la tête. « _Pas autant que toi ! Toi t'as foiré ta mission ! _» lui communiqua t-il en gros toujours par les yeux avec un sourire vainqueur. «_ Tu n'as rien de mieux ? _» Se moqua le plus vieux. A court d'idées, le brun détourna le regard pour le poser sur la chef de famille avant de sourire narquoisement. Ses pupilles ancrées dans celles de son adversaire, il asséna le coup de grâce « _Soumis_ ».

-Eh ! Se révolta à voix haute le bras droit de Talia, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la tablée.

Stiles, victorieux, roula des yeux de manière assez insultante. cela équivalait presque à un doigt d'honneur.

-C'est rien, Mélissa m'a donné un coup de coude. S'excusa Peter en jetant un regard de reproche au sale gosse.

Talia fixa son invité de manière assez étrange mais ne répliqua rien. Les discussions reprirent et le jeune Stilinski préféra éviter de recroiser le regard du psychopathe en puissance. Mieux valait éviter de recommencer, il ne voulait pas vraiment se retrouver un couteau en travers de la gorge. Surtout que c'était apparemment la spécialité de Peter. Le dessert arriva et clôtura le repas.

-Mandarine, Mangue, Jasmin en sorbet avec un viennois de mandarine et craquelin praliné.

Chacun sortit de table et Scott, curieux, vint lui parler. Discuter avec lui permit de comprendre que l'autre pouvait être un ami. McCall Hale ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il était là mais lui proposa de l'aider à l'école si nécessaire. Le jeune Stilinski retourna à sa chambre temporaire assez fatigué en espérant réussir à s'endormir sans son coussin. Après tout, demain il irait au lycée, mieux valait être en forme. Brusquement, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur à côté de sa porte. Dans un premier temps un peu sonné, il ne comprit pas la situation. Puis, il vit que c'était Derek Hale qui le maintenant contre ledit mur et qu'il ne semblait pas franchement amical.

-Si tu fais quoi que ce soit de suspect envers ma famille, je t'égorge ! Compris ?

La peur se mêlant à l'incompréhension, l'adolescent agressé ne put que hocher de la tête en ayant l'espoir que l'autre le lâche. Avec un certain soulagement, l'autre le laissa et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Le cœur battant la chamade il se rendit compte qu'il avait faillit faire pipi dans son pantalon tellement le jeune homme avait eu la trouille. Une chose était sûre. Derek Hale ne serait clairement pas un ami...

**Pourquoi Talia agit-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi Derek est-il aussi violent avec notre pauvre Stiles ? Laura morte ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Un millier de question auquel vous aurez peut être une réponse, si vous êtes sage ! Nan je rigole vous aurez des réponses car tout a une logique ! Alors ?Verdict ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Dite moi tout ! Vos commentaires sont un encouragement !**

**Donc je réponds maintenant aux commentaires ( car je vous adore ^^) : **

_la Dictateuse : Mais non je ne veux pas votre mort^^ ! Je veux que le chapitre soit parfait ^^ Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et surtout j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw : Peter est quelqu'un de complexe ^^ Merci de me lire !_

_Drayy : Merci ! J'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur !_

_Ca'ssou 1993: Merci ! Mille fois merci ^^_

_brookedaviiis : Disons qu'il faut qu'il fasse faire gaffe cela reste la mafia ! Et Talia est une femme calculatrice qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse!Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! Bref j'espère que la suite t'as plu ! _

_Mangy : Et oui un Peter sadique et canon que demander de plus ! ^^ Merci ! La suite risque de te plaire je pense ! _

**Bizzzzzzzzzzz mes loulous ! Et euh à dans deux semaines ! Le chapitre 3 va mettre en place la rencontre avec les Argent ! Mais chuuut je n'en dis pas plus !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! **

** Je m'excuse pour ce retard inadmissible ! Mais je suis sûre d'être toute pardonnée en postant ce chapitre ? Ne me jetez rien ! ^^ Ma béta chérie a eu un problème internet ! Mais soyez assurés qu'elle a merveilleusement corrigé mon chapitre ! **

Chapitre 3 : Post-it : penser à s'acheter un filtre à parole !

Quand Stiles se leva, il n'était clairement pas reposé. Dieu, que son coussin lui manquait ! Le jeune homme n'allait pas tenir à ce rythme. Il lâcha un soupir tout en regardant l'heure. 6h30. Il était temps de se lever. L'adolescent se dépêcha de prendre une douche. Bon ! Il en profita quand même un peu! C'est pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait profiter d'une cabine de douche aussi grande ! Ouvrant rapidement le dressing, il s'habilla en vitesse. Cela faisait bizarre, il ne mettait pas ce genre d'habits aussi ...luxueux. Bon, pouvait-il descendre ? On ne lui avait rien dit hier soir. Le fils du policier savait qu'il lui fallait prendre des initiatives. Au pire, il se ferait engueuler ou fusiller. Au choix... Rapidement, le lycéen goba deux comprimés d'Adderall. Il avait menti à la psychopathe en blouse blanche. Cela n'était pas rare pour lui de dépasser la dose prescrite. Mais bon... Là, il en avait vraiment besoin ! Son ventre se rappela à son bon souvenir. Avant de sortir, le jeune homme chopa son sac de cours neuf. L'adolescent croisa les doigts pour ne pas croiser sur Derek Hale. Ou « le tueur sanguinaire » comme il l'appelait maintenant. Sérieusement, hier soir il avait eu la trouille ! Ce mec devait avoir une case en moins ou ne pas être seul dans sa tête ! Franchement l'hyperactif n'avait rien fait de répréhensible dans la soirée ! Alors pourquoi cette agressivité ? Stiles se promit de ne pas le recroiser ! Il raserait les murs si il le fallait ! Ou alors surnommer Derek autrement serait certainement une bonne idée, de manière à le faire paraître moins dangereux. Pas une seule fois le lycéen ne l'avait vu sourire. Du coup, le petit nom « le constipé » semblait la meilleure solution. Ça l'aiderait peut être a avoir moins peur. Peut être. L'adolescent s'engagea dans le couloir en retenant presque sa respiration. Non ! Vraiment cette brute ne lui foutait pas la trouille !

Rapidement et sans croiser personne, le jeune Stilinski arriva dans la grande salle. Cora s'y trouvait déjà, assise face à une assiette de pancake en guise de petit déjeuner. L'odeur appétissante de la nourriture lui titilla les narines. La brunette le fixait sans un mot. Son regard recelait la même chose que son grand frère : une colère dirigée contre le monde entier.

-Bonjour ! Lança Stiles indécis.

-Si t'as faim, va voir le cuisinier. Il est dans la pièce d'à côté.

D'accord... La petite sœur était aussi peu commode que son grand frère. Cora baissa les yeux sur son assiette sans rien lui ajouter de plus. L'hyperactif sortit et trouva sans problème la pièce en question. La cuisine de bonne taille sentait divinement bon. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année préparait ce qui ressemblait à une salade de fruit.

-Bonjour ! Répéta le jeune homme.

-Bonjour. Qu'est qui vous ferait plaisir ?

-Euh … Je ne voudrais pas gêner...

-Pas de soucis. Je vois que vous êtes nouveau. Vous aimez les pancakes ?

-Oui. Je dois attendre ou...

-Aller dans la grande salle. Je vous apporte ça.

-D'accord, merci !

Le fils du policier retourna dans la grande salle et s'installa en bout de table, ne voulant pas envahir l'espace vital de la brunette au mauvais caractère. Sait-on jamais. Elle serait capable de le menacer avec sa fourchette ! Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme tapota un air de musique sur la table sans s'en rendre compte. Très vite sa jambe rejoignit le rythme.

-Tu peux pas arrêter ça ?! Cria la petite sœur de Derek plus qu'agacée.

-Euh... Quoi ? Sursauta Stiles encore dans son monde.

-De tapoter comme ça ! C'est pénible, alors arrête !

-Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est comme ci on te demandait d'arrêter de respirer ! Vas y essaie ! Tu vas voir c'est difficile ! La mit au défi le lycéen.

-C'est bon ! Tais toi !

Le silence retomba. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps puisque le fils du policier reprit son manège. Il avait une musique qui lui trottait dans la tête et il fallait que ça sorte !

-Bon ! Stop ! Trouve autre chose à faire ! Lui cria Cora à bout.

-Je peux parler ? Parce que sinon faut que je bouge et parler bah c'est primordial ! Je peux pas m'en empêcher tu vois ? Je suis hyperactif donc c'est comme une seconde nature ce qui fait de moi le Stiles ! Tu vois ?

Maintenant, la fille de Talia le regardait bouche bée face à un telle débit de parole. Puis elle sembla se résigner.

-Vas y parle. Soupira la jeune fille.

-Cool ! Il pleut ce matin ou pas car...

Et l'hyperactif partit dans un long monologue sur la pluie et le beau temps. La brunette le laissa faire préférant l'entendre babiller que de taper en rythme. Le cuisinier arriva et déposa une assiette de pancake face au bavard professionnel. Ce qui mit un terme au long discours de l'invité. Scott arriva avec un sourire joyeux plaqué sur le visage. Le basané se dépêcha de s'asseoir près de l'hyperactif. Cora poussa un soupir exaspéré face au comportement de son cousin d'adoption. Elle reporta son attention sur son portable.

-Tu voudras que je te fasse visiter le bahut ? Lui proposa le jeune Mcall Hale.

-D'accord ! Ça m'évitera de me perdre !

Scott commença par lui raconter de long en large et en travers ce qui se passait à l'école. Stiles était ravi d'avoir en face de lui quelqu'un capable d'aligner deux phrases de suite. Boyd arriva silencieusement et s'installa pour boire son café. Un autre garçon fit son entrée. Un blond frisé ayant certainement du même âge qu'eux. Le frisé adressa un regard mauvais au brun bavard. Les gens d'ici avaient une forte tendance à lui jeter des œillades meurtrières sans aucune raison. Un comble !

-Isaac, je te présente Stiles. Fit Scott sans remarquer que le bouclé n'appréciait visiblement pas l'hyperactif.

Isaac s'assit à côté du basané en ignorant ostensiblement le jeune Stilinski. L'adopté ne remarqua rien et commença à discuter avec le mouton agressif d'une soirée organisée dans le week-end. Le fils du policier observa l'échange tout en s'agitant sur sa chaise. Un brun aux yeux bleus entra et le regard de Cora s'illumina.

-Will ! S'enquit-elle joyeusement.

Voir la brunette avec un sourire changeait radicalement de son expression et sa gestuelle en général. Ainsi, c'était le Will qui avait été cité hier soir. Un petit ami ? En tout cas, Cora ressentait évidemment pour lui bien plus qu'une amitié. Talia parlait hier soir de quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Donc baby-sitter ? Garde du corps ?

-Tout doux Cora. Fit le nouvel arrivant en lui souriant gentiment.

Tous prirent leurs petits déjeuners apporté par le cuisinier. Stiles écouta d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de lui. Il ne remarqua pas les regards curieux, perplexes ou furieux adressés à son encontre. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était en perpétuel mouvement. Si il ne s'agitait pas sur sa chaise, il tapotait la table ou bien tressautait de la jambe. Le jeune lycéen semblait suivre un rythme que seul lui connaissait.

-Stiles, tu viens ? On va être en retard sinon. Lui lança le jeune Mcall Hale.

L'interpellé se leva et suivit les autres. Son soulagement était total ! Il n'avait pas croisé le constipé ! Il bailla. Par contre, la journée allait être longue ! Comme on était vendredi, le week-end viendrait juste après. Will semblait pour sa part apaiser Cora. Isaac, lui, suivait Scott comme son ombre. Stiles déduisit que Will et Isaac devaient être des gardes du corps, des protecteurs en quelque sorte. Quoi de plus logique après tout. Être dans la mafia comportait des risques certains. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une hypothèse pour l'instant même si cela lui semblait assez crédible. L'hyperactif suivit docilement Boyd à l'extérieur du manoir. Encore dans ses pensées, le jeune Stilinski fut assez surpris quand le baraqué lui tendit un casque de moto. Puis, le lycéen vit les cinq motos noirs brillants sous le soleil. Apparemment, cela serait leur moyen de transport. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au brun agité.

-Ça va pas être possible. Dit le fils du policier en reculant d'un pas.

Il n'avait pas peur des motos mais, franchement, il préférait la voiture ! Sa jeep surtout ! Boyd leva les yeux au ciel et le prit fermement par le bras.

-Tu vas monter sur cette moto.

-Mais...

-Pas négociable.

Le silencieux lui fourra le casque entre les mains. L'hyperactif poussa un gémissement de dépit et chercha de l'aide en suppliant du regard Scott. Le basané lui sourit d'un air désolé.

-Désolé. Mais avec Boyd, on ne discute pas. Mais je t'assure, la moto c'est bien ! Essaya de le rassurer le basané.

-Laisse tomber cousin ! Il a trop peur ! Fit la petite sœur de Derek avec un sourire provoquant sur les lèvres.

-Mais non ! C'est juste que j'ai lu sur internet qu'il y avait plus d'accident sur deux roues que sur quatre roues !

-Merveilleux ! Grommela Isaac. Nous sommes tombés sur un intello !

-Eh le frisé ! Je suis pas forcément un intello juste parce que j'ai choppé un ou deux trucs sur internet ! Je t'assure c'est pas difficile de taper sur les touches d'un ordi !

Le bouclé vira au rouge vif et avait visiblement envie de tuer l'intello en question. Scott, lui, éclata de rire. Ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation.

-Trop fort Stiles ! Je sens qu'on va devenir super potes ! S'écria le fils adoptif de Peter.

Le frisé serra les dents et détourna les yeux. Stiles observa tout de suite qu'Isaac ne supportait pas qu'un autre que lui puisse devenir ami avec Scott. La jalousie semblait prendre facilement le pas sur sa raison. Le but du grand bavard n'était pas vraiment de se faire des ennemis. C'était raté pour Isaac. Cora fixait sans un mot l'hyperactif. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Cela lui paraissait dingue mais, avec cette famille, cela lui était difficile de décrypter leurs expressions. Pour sa part, Will lui fit un clin d'œil amical. Bon, au moins tout le monde ne lui était pas hostile. Un détail qui jusque là ne l'avait pas interloqué était que tous portaient une veste en cuir. Ça faisait très motard. Boyd lui tendit un blouson en cuir. Stiles posa le casque au sol et enfila la veste de mauvaise grâce. Manque de bol, elle n'était clairement pas à sa taille.

-Ridicule ! T'as l'air trop con dans cette veste trop grande ! Ricana Isaac.

Le brun à l'énergie débordante avait une subite envie de tuer l'autre. D'un geste rageur il entreprit d'enlever ce foutu blouson. Le baraqué l'en empêcha.

-Tu vas la porter. C'est non négociable.

-Mais j'ai l'air ridicule dedans !

-C'est ça quand on essaie de jouer dans la cour des grands ! Se moqua une fois encore le frisé.

-Laisse le Isaac ! T'es lourd ! Grogna Scott maintenant franchement agacé du comportement de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Mcall Hale monta sur sa moto ce qui donna le signal aux autres qui enfourchèrent chacun leurs bécanes. Les vrombissements envahirent l'espace et bientôt on ne distingua plus que de la fumée. Le lycéen prisonnié des Hales comprit tout de suite qu'il monterait avec Boyd sur l'engin.

-Mais j'ai pas ma propre moto?! Dit-il indigné.

-Non. Tu te mets avec moi à l'arrière.

Là c'était la honte...L'adolescent poussa un soupir. Le silencieux s'installa sur le bijou de technologie. Stiles se mit à l'arrière.

-Et je me tiens où ?

-Tiens toi à ma taille mais m'enlace pas non plus.

Angoissé, il mit ses mains sur la taille du baraqué.

-Euh... Tu conduis pas trop vite, hein ?!

Pour toute réponse l'autre démarra et...Une moule à son rocher c'est comme ça qu'il s'accrocha à Boyd. Il ferma les yeux. Il valait mieux. D'ailleurs, l'autre conduisait certainement à une vitesse non autorisée. Son père aurait fait une syncope. L'hyperactif pria pour arriver en un seul morceau au lycée. Heureusement qu'il portait un casque !

-On est arrivé.

Lentement le brun rouvrit les yeux avec un soulagement non feint. L'engin de malheur s'était arrêté. Il lâcha Boyd et sauta sur le sol.

-Je suis vivant ! Cria victorieusement Stiles en ouvrant grand les bras.

Robocop l'observait d'un air septique mais c'était difficile à dire car son visage était toujours assez inexpressif. Les autres les attendaient à l'entrée du lycée. L'école était immense. Le lieu était composée de six bâtiments de quatre à cinq étages. On avait l'impression d'être minuscule. Son ancien lycée était grand mais pas autant. L'établissement privée avait clairement les moyens financiers pour être aussi prospère, sans aucun doute que certains de ses revenus ne provenaient pas de sources très légales. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment le plus à droite. Ce bâtiment devait être le coin lycée. Après déduction, chacune des bâtisses devait être dédié à un niveau scolaire ( lycée, collège, primaire et maternelle). Les deux derniers blocs devaient contenir la cantine et le complexe sportif. A son entrée, tout le monde l'observa sous toute les coutures. Ici, personne ne naviguait seul. C'était des groupes qui se déplaçaient dans le couloir. Il y avait dans l'air une tension désagréable. On disait que le lycée était un terrain neutre mais tout le monde se jaugeait avec méfiance ou agressivité. Là encore, Stiles eut l'impression d'être minuscule et pas seulement à cause du fait qu'il portait une veste trois fois trop grande pour sa petite carrure. Si le jeune Stilinski ne se serait pas déplacé avec Scott et les autres, il ne sait pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

-Je t'emmène chez le directeur. Lui dit le silencieux.

-Ok Robocop ! Puis il s'adressa à Scott. A tout à l'heure !

Il suivit Boyd dans cette ambiance stressante presque étouffante. Heureux pour le coup d'avoir son suivant comme ombre. Après l'avoir laissé devant la porte du directeur, le baraqué partit en cours.

88888888888888888

Le bureau était à l'image du directeur : imposant. Celui ci lui expliqua les règles du lycée et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Le proviseur l'emmena ensuite à sa salle de classe. Le cours avait déjà commencé. Si il y avait une chose que l'hyperactif détestait, c'était être le nouveau dans ces moments là.

-Je vous présente Stiles Stilinski. Je suis persuadé que vous l'aiderez à s'intégrer. Le présenta le directeur.

Plusieurs élèves avaient pouffé de rire en entendant le nom du nouveau. Il grimaça. Bizarrement, le proviseur l'avait tout de suite appelé Stiles. Talia avait dû lui dire. Scott lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. En passant entre les tables, il eut l'occasion de remarquer la bêtise profonde de certain. Par exemple, une bande à l'air peu commode l'avait tous appelé steak. Le bavard retint un soupir, mieux valait ne pas faire de vague. Pour le coup, l'agité était déçu. Lydia n'assistait pas à ce cours là. Pourtant, lui parler lui aurait fait du bien. Il s'installa à côté de Boyd. Le professeur de français reprit son monologue.

888888888888

Durant toute la matinée, le fils du policier eut l'impression d'être jaugé, évalué et décortiqué. Être le nouveau était vraiment atroce ! Avec un certain soulagement, il alla à son dernier cours de la matinée. En plus, il avait faim ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur ! Pendant la pause du matin, Stiles s'étonna que Scott ne rejoigne pas ce qu'il appelait « le noyau dur ». Le « noyau dur » avait pour chef le constipé de service. Les autres le suivaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Bon il exagérait un peu mais franchement s'était limite ! Si Derek Hale se déplaçait, sa bande le suivait. Bref, rien de plus flippant quoi. Les filles rêvaient de coucher avec lui et les garçons souhaitaient intégrer le groupe dans l'espoir de recevoir une quelconque reconnaissance. Scott avait semble t-il sa propre bande. Une envie d'indépendance ? Un contentieux avec son cousin ? L'hyperactif n'avait pas encore la réponse. Mais l'agité avait vite comprit la hiérarchie de la coalition Hale. Tout au dessus il y avait la groupe de Derek. Venait en second celui de Cora. Puis en troisième celui de Malia. Scott ,lui, occupait la quatrième place. Les autres groupes anonymes arrivaient ensuite mais n'avaient pas la même importance. Enfin, cela représentait ce que le jeune Stilinski avait pu grappiller en information pendant la pause de la matinée. Il ne rencontra qu'une partie de la bande du fils adoptif de Peter. Comme l'adolescent avait une bonne mémoire, il retint leurs noms. Un certain Mike qui se révéla la gentillesse incarnée. Danny, un mec doué en informatique. Clark, un mec sombre qui adorait jouer avec son briquet et presque aussi glauque que l'héritier des Hale. Simon qui lui rappelait Boyd de part son absence de communication. Et bien sûr Robocop et Isaac. Le bonheur total fut que le brun bavard n'avait pas aperçu de Derek à l'horizon ! Enfin, pas dans son espace personnel et, accessoirement, vital.

Le dernier cours de la matinée était dédié à la physique chimie. Une matière où il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Scott avait grimacé en entrant dans la classe. Mauvais signe selon lui. Et c'est là qu'une furie rousse lui était tombé dessus. Lydia. Elle avait obligé Jackson à s'asseoir à côté de Boyd pour que l'hyperactif soit à côté d'elle.

-Tu m'expliques ?! Siffla celle-ci.

-C'est un peu long à raconter. Murmura t-il inquiet à l'idée que le professeur ne les remarque.

-J'ai tout mon temps !

-D'accord.

Stiles essaya de lui résumer sa situation. La rouquine l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

-Je ne vous gêne pas j'espère ?

L'adolescent crut faire une crise cardiaque quand la voix du professeur de chimie les interrompit dans leur discussion.

888888888888

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi moi je me suis pris une heure de colle pour vendredi prochain et pas toi ?! Grogna dépité le pauvre bavard.

-Il m'adore et il adore traumatiser les nouveaux. Fut la seule réponse de Lydia.

-Tu parles ! Moi, Harris me colle tout le temps! Vendredi prochain, je suis encore collé je te précise !Marmonna Scott.

Lydia haussa élégamment les épaules. Jackson suivait mais semblait en grande conversation avec Danny. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le bloc du milieu où se trouvait la cantine. Chacun prit un plateau. Stiles remplit le sien avec délectation. Plat du jour : Hachis parmentier. L'hyperactif put voir que beaucoup de tables étaient déjà occupées et, ô misère, le constipé était là ! Le tueur sanguinaire discutait avec une bonde. Le basané s'installa à une table éloignée de celle de Derek. Tant mieux ! Lydia prit place à la droite de Stiles et Mike s'installa à sa gauche. Tout se déroulait plutôt bien et chacun semblait l'accepter. En apparence tout du moins. Ils étaient dix en tout. Isaac, Jackson, Clark, Simon, Danny, Lydia, Boyd, Mike, lui et Scott.

-Alors l'asthmatique, tu as un nouveau membre dans ta petite bande ?

Tout les membre du groupe du fils adoptif de Peter se retournèrent pour toiser celui qui avait parlé. C'était un mec brun aux cheveux ébouriffés avec des yeux bleus-gris brillants de moquerie mauvaise. Il avait une silhouette qui laissait penser qu'il connaissait les salles de musculation.

-Fous nous la paix Alex ! Cracha Scott en se levant d'un bond.

-Doucement, je m'en voudrais si tu te faisais mal. Alors tu t'appelles Steak c'est ça ? Continua l'intrus un grand sourire aux lèvres en désignant Stiles.

-Je m'appelle Stiles. Dit celui qui était visé.

-T'es sûr ? Steak c'est mieux pourtant...

-A moins que tu ne veuilles que je ne t'appelle Rex, tu m'appelleras Stiles. Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer l'hyperactif agacé par l'attitude de l'autre crétin.

Alex s'avança d'un pas avec le but assez évident d'apprendre à l'autre le respect. Le bavard déglutit, ça allait faire mal !

-Alex ! Claqua une voix féminine.

La brute s'arrêta et regarda la brune qui venait de l'interrompre.

-Quoi ?! Grogna son presque agresseur.

-Il me semble que ta table est là bas et non ici. Cette manie que tu as de traîner avec une bande Hale me laisse penser que je devrais en parler à Grand-Père. Dit la brunette, autoritaire.

-Jamais de la vie ! J'allais juste tabasser ce connard !

-Regagne ta table. Ou alors abaisse toi à tabasser le nouveau. Mais si c'est tout ce que tu sais faire alors c'est assez réducteur. Répliqua la brune avant de s'en aller vers sa table.

Alex fusilla des yeux la brunette puis, après un dernier regard assassin, il partit vers sa propre table. Scott se rassit et massacra sa purée avec sa fourchette. Une chose était sûr, il n'appréciait pas cet Alex. Les autres le fixaient bizarrement.

-Tu m'expliques ? Demanda l'agité à Lydia.

-Il se trouve que tu viens de provoquer Alex Argent !

Le jeune Stilinski déglutit. Il venait en clair de renvoyer dans ses foyers Alex Argent. Cousin éloigné d'Allison Argent. Troisième héritier dans la succession Argent après Allison et son père. Autant dire qu'il venait de se faire un ennemi de taille. Post-it : penser à s'acheter un filtre à parole !

-Merde...Gémit Stiles. Alors la brune c'était Allison ?

-Oui mais par pitié Stiles, la prochaine fois, ferme-là !

Le reste de journée se déroula sans trop de problème. Scott était donc asthmatique. Stiles n'avait pas apprécié qu'Alex s'amuse à l'enfoncer à cause de ça. Enfin, mis à part que Derek lui donnait des coups d'épaule à chaque fois qu'il le voyait dans le couloir, il réussit par miracle à ne provoquer personne d'autre. Ce qui amusait beaucoup la galerie ! Mais pas lui.

888888888888

Le reste de journée se déroula sans autre problème. L'adolescent passa le week-end en grande partie dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué au manoir. Il aida Scott dans ses devoirs et surfa sur internet comme il savait si bien le faire. Derek, Cora et Malia furent absents samedi et dimanche. Ou alors le jeune homme ne les croisa pas. Les repas, il pouvait les prendre quand il le voulait. Le dimanche alors qu'il tuait des zombies sur un jeu internet, il entendit des rires venant d'en bas. Curieux, l'hyperactif sortit sa chambre provisoire et descendit discrètement. Tout en restant caché, il fut assez surpris par la scène devant lui. Peter semblait s'amuser à mettre un manteau à une petite fille brune d'environ six ans. La gamine se tortillait en rigolant. Sachant additionner deux et deux, le fils du policier devina que la petite fille n'était autre que Lily Hale. La fille de Peter. Le plus bizarre, fut de voir Peter ne faisant pas le psychopathe. Un miracle selon lui ! Affectueusement, le frère de Talia souleva la petite dans ses bras en lui disant de se tenir tranquille.

-Tu peux sortir Stiles.

C'était une manie de le faire sursauter ! L'oncle de Derek se tourna vers l'endroit où il se croyait invisible. Le jeune homme fit comme l'autre lui avait dit.

-Bonjour Peter. Marmonna l'agité avec l'espoir que l'autre ne pense pas qu'il les espionnait.

-Bonjour Stiles. Lily voici notre invité provisoire.

Lily lui sourit. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir et bouclé et ses yeux bleu pétillaient de joie. Cette gamine devait la joie de la famille. Et elle souriait. Qualité non négligeable, surtout quand tout les membres de sa famille faisaient la gueule la plupart du temps.

-Je pourrais jouer avec toi ? Lui demanda la fillette.

-Promis. Stiles s'occupera de toi le week-end prochain ! Lui promit ce faux-jeton de Peter avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Ce qui procurait le plus de joie à Peter dernièrement : faire chier le kidnappé au maximum de ses possibilités. Et ces dernières paraissaient infinies.

888888888888

Le lundi, pendant une pause, Stiles en profita pour discuter avec Lydia. Son amie était d'une grande aide et pouvoir lui parler était un pur moment de détente. Installés contre le mur, sa rouquine d'amie l'écoutait attentivement. La bande de Derek vint s'installer juste en face d'eux. Le bavard se retint de soupirer de désespoir. Jusque là, il ne l'avait pas croisé mais, bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ! La jeune fille ressentit son trouble.

-Ce n'est toujours pas le grand amour entre vous deux ? S'enquit-elle.

-Chuuuttt ! Il pourrait t'entendre !

-Rabat-joie ! Il est trop occupé à embrasser l'autre dinde de toute manière !

-Même ! Ce mec a un soucis !

-C'est juste Derek ! Il est comme ça avec tout le monde ! Mais c'est le bon moment pour que je te montre qui est qui dans la bande. Bon, tu vois le blond avec le haut noir ? Bien, c'est David Lean. Fais gaffe à lui. Il adore se battre avec son couteau. Je sais. Je vois ta tête de choqué mais c'est comme ça. Pour bien se faire bien voir par la famille, il faut avoir des compétences utiles. Bon, le brun qui a une tête de déterré, c'est Léo MacLorn. Il adore jouer avec le feu. Juste à côté à sa droite c'est Steven Larid. Peu de chose à dire sur lui à part ses qualités de chaud lapin. La blonde pulpeuse contre le casier c'est Erica Reyes. C'est la protectrice, confidente, meilleure amie de Derek. Je t'en reparlerais après. Celui qui pelote la brune c'est Jake Kree. Un vrai psychopathe. Le roux qui parle avec Léo c'est Marc Sherman. Ce mec ne recule devant rien pour avoir la première place. Et en dernier il y a Skin Magg qui est absent aujourd'hui. Je dirai que c'est un mec intelligent. Voilà des questions ?

-Si Erica est la protectrice de Derek, alors Isaac est celui de Scott. Et Will celui de Cora ?

-Bravo ! Ted que tu n'as pas encore rencontré est celui de Malia. Je vais faire court. Talia agit stratégiquement. Elle fait comme son père avant elle et ainsi de suite. Tu as certainement compris que la mafia est une organisation où il est impossible de se faire de véritables amis. Imagine que tu es orphelin. Brusquement on vient te chercher et on t'offre une maison, de l'argent et de l'attention. Tu es quoi d'après toi ?

-Reconnaissant ?

-Exactement ! Et bien, c'est ce que fait la famille Hale depuis plusieurs générations. Ils prennent sous leurs ailes des orphelins. Chaque membre de la famille Hale, à l'âge de sept-huit ans, choisit un enfant dans un orphelinat. A partir de ce moment là, ils ne se quittent plus. C'est un bon moyen pour garder leur loyauté. En plus, ces orphelins ont un compte en banque bien remplit. Pratique. Ainsi les membres de la famille Hale ont toujours une personne avec qui parler.

-Très pratique...

-Et les Argent font pareils. A mon avis, ils ont piqués l'idée aux Hale.

Stiles hocha la tête distraitement en fixant Derek qui était en pleine exploration du cou de la brune.

-Et Derek sort avec la brune ?

Lydia s'esclaffa puis lui répondit.

-Derek ? Sortir avec quelqu'un ? Il couche, ça c'est sûr ! Mais avoir une relation durable est impossible pour lui ! Cette fille est une de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Elle est juste assez idiote pour croire que Derek va lui accorder plus.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas...Marmonna l'hyperactif en détournant les yeux du couple éphémère.

-Mais Stiles la menace immédiate ne vient pas de Derek mais d'Alex. Il attend juste le bon moment. Fais en sorte de n'être jamais seul avec lui...Ce mec est la copie conforme du grand-père d'Allison … Et ce n'est pas un compliment...

888888888888

La semaine se déroula normalement et le bavard s'entendit particulièrement bien avec Danny et Mike. Même si il passait généralement plus de temps avec Lydia. Heureusement qu'Alex avait un an de plus qu'eux parce que le supporter en classe aurait été pénible. En début de semaine Stiles avait assisté une scène de dispute orageuse entre sa rousse de meilleure amie et Jackson.

-Salopard ! Connard ! Enflure ! Débile mentale ! Criait Lydia à l'encontre de son petit ami.

-C'est ça Lydia ! Tu n'es qu'un poids mort pour moi ! Une petite garce avec un petit pois pour cerveau ! Contrait le vaniteux Wittemore.

Le fils du policier ne comprenait plus rien. Le pire était que les membres de la bande ne semblait pas plus embêtés que ça.

-Et vous les laissez se disputer ? S'enquit l'adolescent trop énergique.

-Oh oui. Tu vas voir ! Là, ils vont casser. Lui expliqua Scott

-C'est fini ! Je ne veux plus de toi Jackson!

-Je casse Lydia !

Puis le couple se sépara et chacun partit de son côté. Stiles regarda le basané en quête d'explication.

-Tu vas voir le lundi matin ils se disputent ensuite ils cassent. Le mercredi soir ils se réconcilient et c'est l'amour fou jusqu'en fin de semaine. Et après rebelote. C'est tout le temps comme ça. Le renseigna Mike.

-Ils ne s'en lassent jamais ? Demanda le brun éberlué.

-Nan ! C'est leur manière à eux d'entretenir la flamme. Fit Danny un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

En y repensant, il voyait toujours Lydia et Jackson en fin de semaine. Donc il ne les avait jamais vu en colère l'un contre l'autre. N'empêche ce genre de relation bizarre ne lui semblait pas sein du tout !

888888888888

Et, en effet, le mercredi soir, le couple se réconcilia passionnément. Le vendredi après-midi fut certainement le plus marquant car lui et le basané avaient une heure de colle avec Harris. En arrivant à destination, ils virent avec horreur qu'Alex Argent était lui aussi collé avec deux membres de sa bande. Scott entra vaillamment même si on sentait que son entrain du matin était retombée comme un soufflé. Stiles, lui, déglutit. Alex l'avait fixé toute la semaine et, franchement, passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec ce malade ne l'enchantait guère. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la classe. Le professeur, toujours aussi sadique, leur distribua une feuille de devoir.

-Dommage qu'on ait pas Isaac et Boyd... Marmonna l'asthmatique en se sentant en sous effectif face aux trois Argent.

L'agité ne put acquiescer en priant pour le professeur ne parte pas de la salle. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que monsieur Harris ne se lève et ne sorte avec le prétexte d'aller se chercher un café. Stiles gémit surtout quand il vit l'air ravie d'Alex. L'un des héritiers Argent se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Le basané déglutit. Les deux membres de la bande suivirent leur chef mais restèrent en retrait.

-Alors, Mcall tu t'entends bien avec Steak ? Dit Argent narquoisement.

-Oui. Ça te pose un problème Argent ? Répliqua courageusement le fils adoptif de Peter.

-Oh moi rien. C'est juste que vous pourriez vous montrer plus discret …

Les amis d'Alex pouffèrent.

-Qu'est ce que t'essaie de dire sale con?! Rugit Scott, hors de lui en se levant lui aussi.

-Je dis que vous pourriez arrêter de faire vos cochonneries devant nous !

Le jeune Stilinski sentit que la situation allait tourner mal mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel.

-Laisse tomber Scott. Si ça le fait bander de nous imaginer ensemble alors que c'est faux, c'est son problème.

-La ferme Steak ! Je vais te défoncer la gueule, tu vas voir si ça te fait encore rire !

-Je ne crois pas ! Si tu touches Stiles, c'est moi qui vais te défoncer la tronche ! Cria l'asthmatique en se levant dans le but de protéger son ami turbulent.

Alex choppa Scott et l'envoya au sol en le bourrant de coup. Stiles se leva pour essayer d'aider son ami mais les deux idiots l'en empêchèrent. Le cousin adoptif de Derek commença à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Oh ! Mais j'avais oublié t'es asthmatique ! J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'étouffer ! Dommage que cette fois ci, Derek ne soit pas là pour te protéger ! Ricana l'héritier Argent.

L'hyperactif fouilla nerveusement dans le sac de son ami et trouva son inhalateur. Les deux autres étaient maintenant trop occupés à rire de Scott pour arrêter le bavard qui se précipita vers le basané.

-Si tu l'aides, je te casses la gueule ! Lui cria Alex, pas content d'être interrompu dans son jeu.

Mais l'ami de Lydia ne l'écouta pas et aida le pauvre asthmatique a prendre une bouffée de son inhalateur. Terrible erreur puisque le psychopathe Argent le tira en arrière et lui donna deux violents coups à la tête. Le fils du policier tomba à terre, sonné. Il vit Alex retourner vers le cousin de Derek et recommencer à le taper. Ça le mit en colère et il en oublia de se taire.

-J'ai rien sentit, j'ai eu l'impression de me faire effleurer par une danseuse étoile ! Marmonna le suicidaire.

-Non... Gémit l'adopté en voyant Alex se retourner et foncer sur son ami.

_Merde..._ pensa Stiles en voyant le psychopathe revenir vers lui en faisant craquer ses jointures. Ça allait faire mal... Dans un geste inutile, il ferma les yeux quand le poing de l'un des héritiers Argent s'abattit sur sa joue. Promis, la prochaine fois, il s'achèterait un filtre à parole...

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur et m'encouragent pour la suite ! Je vous adore ! **

**Donc réponses à vos commentaires : **

_la Dictateuse : Ravie que Boyd t'ai plu ! Stiles dort très mal sans son coussin, il somnole juste. Mais sois assurée que dans le prochain chapitre ce problème sera résolu ! ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus !Le duel du regard était une scène que je voulais faire absolument. Stiles ne peut pas s'en empêcher , il doit parler ou réagir ! Et Peter est joueur^^. Ce qui d'ailleurs lui pose pas mal de problème dans ce chapitre comme tu as pu le voir^^! Voilou j'espère que tu as aimé ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw : Je suis heureuse que la scène t'ai plu ! Je me suis bien amusée à la faire ! Et oui Derek est un petit con!^^ Merci ! _

_Wm2 : Merci ! Ton commentaire me booste ^^ _

_Drayy : je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre a eu le même effet ! Merci ! _

_Kasumi-Harada : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! ^^_

**Bon bah je vous rassure mon chapitre 4 est en bonne voie ! Je spoile un peu mais vous le méritez ! Donc l'info du jour c'est le titre du prochain chapitre : Bain de minuit ! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz les loulous ! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou mes loulous! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait un bien fou ! Vous êtes merveilleux ! Je remercie mon petit frère qui me donne les éléments pour mon imagination ! Remerciement aussi à mon amie qui se reconnaîtra ! Bref voici le chapitre ! **

Chapitre 4 : Bain de minuit.

-J'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de te frapper... gémit Scott en regardant son ami hyperactif et abîmé.

-Et moi donc... marmonna Stiles.

Les deux garçons étaient actuellement à l'infirmerie du manoir Hale. Quand le professeur Harris s'était enfin décidé à revenir, il avait trouvé Alex Argent en train de défoncer le pauvre Stilinski. Le professeur de chimie s'était dépêché de les séparer et ils avaient tous fini dans le bureau du directeur. Scott avait dû soutenir le fils du policier dans les couloirs. Le proviseur s'était empressé d'appeler les deux familles sentant d'avance la catastrophe à venir. Talia avait envoyé un membre de sa garde pour ramener les deux jeunes hommes. Dire que la mafieuse était furieuse était un euphémisme. Elle avait froidement demandé un rendez-vous avec le directeur après les cours. Celui ci était devenu tout blanc. Quand les Argent avaient répondu, le proviseur avait viré au translucide. Autant le dire, le chef d'école allait devoir gérer les futurs événements et faire en sorte d'éviter qu'une guerre ouverte ne se déclenche au sein même de son établissement. Les deux lycéens étaient dans le complexe médical. Ils seraient ensuite reçu dans le bureau de Talia. Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher de toute manière. Enfin c'était ce dont ils voulaient se persuader. La psychopathe en blouse blanche avait souri en voyant arriver Stiles et Scott.

-Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de revenir Junior ! chantonna presque l'infirmière.

-Gnagnagna... avait grogné l'adolescent agité.

-Et toi mon petit chat ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire d'arrêter de chercher la bagarre ?

-Gnagnagna...avait lui aussi grommelé le basané.

Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant le surnom du cousin de Derek.

L'ego du jeune McCall Hale en avait surtout pris un coup. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, il avait honte. Incapable de se défendre tout seul, le fils adoptif de Peter était réduit à être le cousin asthmatique de la famille. Pas simple à gérer. L'hyperactif voulut changer les idées sombres de son ami.

-Petit chat ?

-La ferme... lui répondit l'asthmatique avec un sourire gêné.

-Dommage, je trouve que ça te va bien.

-Pitié Stiles ! N'utilise pas ce surnom débile !

-C'est un surnom mignon pourtant... Petit chat ! fit Stiles avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Scott renifla pour montrer son désaccord.

-Ok si tu m'appelles petit chat, je t'appelle Junior, menaça victorieusement le basané.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! fit mine de s'horrifier Stiles.

Ils furent interrompu par le retour de l'infirmière. Elle ramenait une grosse poche de glace qu'elle posa sans cérémonie sur la figure malmenée de Stiles. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait l'impression que son visage avait doublé de volume. Les coups que l'hyperactif s'était pris au ventre lui faisaient affreusement mal. Une chose était sûre maintenant, Alex n'était clairement pas une danseuse étoile ! Heureusement que Harris s'était décidé à revenir parce qu'Alex n'avait pas semblé prêt à s'arrêter de le frapper !

Le jeune Stilinski avait épié les moindres faits et gestes de la rousse. Suspicieux, il savait qu'elle était capable de dégainer une piqûre plus vite que son ombre. C'est avec soulagement que le fils du policier était sorti sans s'être fait piquer. Ils n'avaient rien de cassé mais ils allaient garder des bleus énormes pour les jours à venir. Maintenant, une autre épreuve attendait les deux garçons. L'interrogatoire de Talia.

8888888888888888888

-Attends, attends ! Répète ta dernière phrase ! s'exclama Peter, hilare.

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais rien senti et que j'avais eu l'impression de m'être fait effleurer par une danseuse étoile... répéta l'hyperactif.

L'oncle de Derek repartit dans un grand rire sous le regard agacé de Talia.

-Peter ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te contenir, sors de cette pièce ! dit-elle froidement à deux doigts de tuer son petit frère.

-Non, non c'est bon ! Je vais me calmer ! pouffa celui-ci.

-Bien et après ? les relança la mafieuse.

-Bah, Alex a continué de taper sur Stiles. M. Harris est revenu et les a séparés et on a fini dans le bureau du proviseur, termina de raconter Scott

-Très bien... Vous n'êtes donc pas en faute. Il me semble évident que c'est cet Argent qui a déclenché la bagarre.

-Danseuse étoile ! ricana à nouveau Peter.

-Peter ! cria la mère de Derek, furieuse.

-Bah quoi ?! Je trouve que c'est un super surnom pour cet incapable d'Argent !

La chef de la mafia poussa un soupir de lassitude.

-Je vais faire en sorte qu'il paye en conséquence de cause... martela la sœur de Peter en évitant de regarder celui-ci.

Le téléphone du bureau se mit à sonner. Talia décrocha.

-Oui ? Quoi encore ?!

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Mme Hale écouta son interlocuteur. Son visage impassible changea pour devenir un masque de colère.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Vous êtes vraiment un incapable !

La femme de pouvoir raccrocha brutalement et se leva.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Sortez ! dit-elle en partant, son frère sur les talons.

Les deux victimes du jour se regardèrent, ne comprenant à la sortie fracassante des deux mafieux.

8888888888888888888

Les deux adolescents apprirent dans la soirée ce qui avait poussé Talia à sortir aussi vite. Pour le comprendre, il fallait se remettre dans le contexte. Alex Argent était resté dans le lycée. Il s'était pavané dans toute l'école en se targuant d'avoir cassé la gueule de McCall et de son looser d'ami. Manque de bol pour lui, Derek l'avait très mal pris. D'après les témoins, le malade mental allait regretter très longtemps d'avoir tapé sur Scott. Derek s'était avancé vers l'imbécile arrogant et lui avait foutu un coup de tête. Alex était tombé au sol. Derek avait ensuite entrepris de tabasser consciencieusement celui qui était à terre. Il fallait savoir une chose sur Derek, c'était que la famille était sacrée pour lui. S'en prendre à eux, c'était déclenché sa colère. Les Argent n'avaient pas fait appel. Ils savaient que la faute venait d'Alex. Il avait agi bêtement car il aurait dû attendre d'être à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour agir. C'était une règle implicite de l'école, respectée jusque là par les Hale et les Argent. C'était un lieu neutre où il fallait attendre d'être dehors pour régler ses comptes. Derek avait donc eu tous les droits pour faire respecter ce devoir. La chef de famille n'avait surtout pas apprécié que son fils n'attende pas son aval pour agir. Après une discussion houleuse avec le directeur, Talia était revenue avec Celui-Qu'il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Contrarier. Depuis les deux Hale étaient en froid. Ce n'était pas les seuls d'ailleurs... Peu après, Derek avait choppé Scott en lui grognant qu'il serait bien qu'il apprenne à se défendre tout seul. Le basané avait alors craché qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui et qu'il n'avait jamais demandé son aide. Autant le dire, les deux se faisaient ouvertement la gueule depuis ce jour.

8888888888888888888

C'était plutôt tendu au manoir et à l'école. Bon le côté positif c'était que Stiles n'avait pas besoin de choisir son camp dans l'affaire Scott-Derek. Puisque de toute manière il ne supportait pas le fils de Talia. Celui-ci le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Certains matins, le ténébreux et Erica étaient là. Cette matinée là ne fit pas exception. Cela commença donc très mal pour le fils de John Stilinski quand il vit le constipé à table. Il devait être maudit ! Déjà qu'il dormait très mal sans son coussin d'amour ! Et là Derek allait petit déjeuner avec eux ! Généralement, quand le cousin de Scott était là, il y avait de la tension. Avec un peu de chance l'autre ferait comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire l'ignorer et faire la gueule. Bon, l'hyperactif était grognon mais il avait ses raisons ! Heureusement que Scotty et Isaac étaient déjà là ! Les cousins toujours en froid avaient fait en sorte de s'installer à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Pour Stiles, Erica était une énigme. Pas une seule fois elle ne lui avait adressé la parole. Le plus ennuyeux c'est que le basané et le frisé étaient en grande conversation et que cela le mettait sur le côté. D'habitude, le cousin de Cora parlait avec lui mais là ça ne serait pas possible. Le cuisinier lui apporta son habituelle assiette de pancakes. Le bavard avait dit au cuistot qu'il en prendrait tous les matins. Comme d'habitude quand Stiles s'ennuyait, son corps prenait les commandes. Autant Isaac et Scott y étaient habitués, autant Derek et la blonde pulpeuse, eux, ne l'étaient pas.

-Stiles, c'est ça ?

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers celle qui l'avait interrompu dans son manège sonore.

-Euh oui ?

-Tu es hyperactif, c'est ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda l'agité de service avec méfiance.

-C'est à ta manière de faire que je l'ai su. Tu bouges tout le temps. Une vraie pile électrique ! fit-elle avec un petit sourire gentil.

-Ou un gros chieur, grogna l'héritier Hale.

Le fils du policier tressaillit. Ce mec devait adorer tout gâcher...

-Moi au moins on a pas l'impression que je suis un constipé de la vie...

_Oups... _pensa Stiles. Il se mordit la langue. Réfléchir avant de parler, ça serait bien. Dès l'instant où ses paroles sortirent de sa bouche, le fils de Talia le fixa d'un air mauvais. L'hyperactif déglutit. Maintenant, il allait se taire et éviter d'aggraver son cas. Les autres les observaient incrédules et inquiets.

-Je te donne deux secondes pour rectifier ce que tu as dit, gronda Derek.

_Ne pas parler, ne pas parler..._Si on aurait pu calculer la tension dans la pièce, beaucoup auraient dit qu'elle avait atteint un seuil critique.

-Ah maintenant tu es muet ?! Au moins on aura la paix de ce côté-là ! Je comprends pourquoi Argent t'as défoncé la gueule ! T'as une tête de cul !

-Là tu m'impressionnes Hale ! C'est la première fois que tu fais une phrase aussi longue ! C'est la première étape pour devenir civilisé. Ah !si j'ai une tête de cul, c'est dans un premier temps parce que je n'ai pas MON coussin ! Car il est resté chez moi ! Donc je dors hyper mal ! Secundo, je me suis fait casser la figure ! Ce qui n'aide pas ! lâcha d'une traite le bavard plus qu'agacé.

-Tu insinues quoi là ? fit l'autre en faisant lentement craquer ses jointures.

-Que tu es un homme de Cro-Magnon ! que faire craquer tes doigts est aussi une manière de m'annoncer ma fin très proche et que je vais avoir très mal aussi ! Et aussi que je devrais trembler face au grand et terrible Derek. Alors que tu es juste un cas social. Ah et surtout que je devrais vraiment m'acheter ce putain de filtre à paroles...

Derek se leva en envoyant sa chaise au sol. Le reste fut assez flou. Mais une chose était sûre, Derek venait à nouveau de le plaquer contre le mur. Douloureuse constatation.

-Que les choses soient bien claires, je n'aime pas que l'on me provoque. Alors en ma présence, ferme-la !

-C'est toi qui a commencé je te signale !

-Normal ! Tu tues ma patience !

-Je sais pas moi ! Trouve une solution pour calmer tes nerfs ! Du yoga peut-être ?

Derek resserra sa prise sur Stiles. Ce dernier gémit de douleur.

-Arrête Derek ! Lâche-le tout de suite ! cria enfin Scott

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai ! Ce mec se croit tout permis ! Il faut qu'il apprenne qui commande dans cette maison ! gronda l'agresseur.

-Il fait parti de ma bande ! En l'agressant c'est comme si tu m'agressais moi !

-Allez il en vaut pas le coup Derek ! Je t'assure ! Il n'est rien par rapport à toi ! assura le si agaçant Isaac.

-Tu … tu devrais vraiment les écouter, gémit l'adolescent malmené.

-Derek, c'est toi qui a commencé là ! Je pense qu'il a assez morflé ces derniers jours ! lui conseilla Erica d'une voix apaisante.

-Un ou deux bleus de plus ne lui feraient pas de mal … grommela le ténébreux en plissant les yeux de colère.

-Vas-y ! Fais-le ! Traumatiser les plus jeunes, ça doit être ton hobby ! Mais sache une chose !Je n'ai pas peur de toi Derek Hale ! le provoqua sciemment Stiles en verrouillant son regard au sien.

Il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes mais Stiles eut l'impression que cela dura beaucoup plus longtemps. Chacun s'affrontait du regard. Puis le fils de Talia lâcha brutalement le moulin à paroles avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle. Son amie le suivit après lui avoir jeté un regard compatissant. Le fils du policier relâcha enfin son souffle. Il put alors remarquer que Cora, Will, Boyd, Malia et Ted étaient arrivés entre-temps. Les jambes encore tremblotantes, le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir. Parce qu'il aurait beau se répéter qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'idiot en puissance, il savait qu'il avait tort. L'héritier Hale lui faisait peur.

-Waouh ! Je n'ai jamais vu Derek aussi furax contre quelqu'un ! En à peine quelques mots tu l'as fait sortir de ses gonds ! s'exclama Scott clairement admiratif.

-Ouais, bah, je recommencerai pas tous les jours non plus ! C'est lui qui a commencé en plus ! marmonna le fils unique de John Stilinski encore un peu pâle.

-Tu lui as tenu tête. Rien que ça c'est pas mal ! lui sourit Malia.

-Il ferait surtout mieux de faire gaffe... Quand mon frère est en colère il a tendance à faire des trucs débiles ... soupira Cora.

Rassurant... Il se retint de justesse de comparer l'autre à une bête. Faire le lien entre Derek et un animal atteint de la rage n'était peut-être pas très judicieux...

8888888888888888888

-Et c'est là que Stiles lui a dit qu'il avait eu l'impression de se faire effleurer par une danseuse étoile ! rigola Scott.

Les autres se remirent à rire. Apparemment les amis du basané trouvait cette histoire très drôle. Même si cela faisait une semaine que Scott la répétait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous à table. A force ce qui s'était passé avait fait le tour du lycée. Du coup les Hale ainsi que ceux qui étaient de leur côté appelait Alex la danseuse étoile. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au principal concerné. Celui-ci devait maintenant haïr Stiles. Ce qui ne rassurait pas beaucoup le jeune homme. Le fils adoptif de Peter, lui, avait changé un peu les faits. Dans sa version, il était tenu par les amis d'Alex pendant qu'il se faisait tabasser par Argent. L'hyperactif le laissait faire, il ne voyait pas de mal à ça.

-Scott, je peux t'emprunter Stiles ? demanda Malia de manière brusque en arrivant devant leur table.

-Euhhh … Bah ! il est de ma bande, pas de la tienne. Et pourquoi d'abord ?

-Mes amis adoreraient l'entendre raconter votre acte d'héroïsme de vendredi dernier !

-Ah oui c'est sûr... sembla réfléchir Scott.

Stiles, lui, avait du mal à y croire ! Il espérait que le chef de bande lui dirait non ! Être emprunté !? Cela semblait surréaliste ! Cela faisait bien une semaine que Malia le fixait. Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Malia semblait...brutale par bien des aspects...Autant dire que Stiles n'était pas un de ses fans. Finalement, tous ls membres de la famille Hale avaient un côté sauvage et brutal. Le jeune Stilinski se dit qu'une bonne thérapie de groupe leur ferait du bien. Ou pas.

-Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est que pour cette fois ! répondit Scott.

-Merci, frérot !

Puis le plus naturellement du monde et sans laisser le temps à Stiles de protester, il fut embarquer par la cousine de Derek. Dépité, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre son plateau-repas qui resta sur la table du traître. Et c'est ainsi que le bavard se retrouva assis à côté de Malia. Stiles raconta donc la fameuse histoire où il minimisa à fond le rôle de Scott. Petite vengeance personnelle. Fallait qu'en même pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Le récit dut faire plaisir à Malia d'ailleurs... Était-ce normal cette manie qu'elle avait de lui poser la main sur la cuisse ?! Non, parce que ça devenait gênant à force !

8888888888888888888

\- Tu es naïf ! soupira Lydia en regard son ami d'un air septique.

-Et bah je ne vois pas !

-Stiles ! Malia mettait sa main sur ta cuisse parce qu'elle est intéressée ! Pour être plus direct ! Ça ne la gênerait pas de te mettre dans son lit !

-Aaaahhhh mais non !

-Tu es dans le déni mais je peux t'assurer que Malia te faisait de la drague !

-Nonnnnnn !

-Si ! refusa de capituler la rousse incendiaire.

-Alors Stiles ! C'est quand que Malia et toi vous allez le faire ? demanda Mike avec un grand sourire en arrivant.

-Mais... mais non ! Dans combien de langues je vais devoir le dire ! Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Et elle non plus ! Ça devait être un moyen pour elle de...Je sais pas moi de communiquer ! cria le fils du policier.

-Euh Stiles ? demanda Scott en surgissant soudainement en face d'eux.

-Quoi ?!

-Je sais pas comment te le dire... Mais la bande t'a super bien accepté et... Je ne suis pas contre hein ?! Mais tu crois que l'on pourra toujours se parler autant ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler Scott... fit le bavard déconcerté.

-Bah si tu sors avec Malia, tu vas aller dans sa bande et...

-Rahhhhhhhh, vous me faites tous chier ! hurla Stiles avant de partir d'un pas furieux suivit de Boyd.

-Bah qu'est que j'ai dit ? J'allais justement lui dire qu'avec Malia on pourrait certainement partager... Gémit le basané qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Laisse tomber Scotty ! Il est dans le déni ! soupira à nouveau la jeune Martin avec un petit sourire amusé.

En rentrant au manoir dans l'après-midi, l'hyperactif eut une surprise de taille. Dans sa chambre provisoire, il y avait SON coussin d'amour ! Le seul ! L'unique ! Comment il avait atterri là, c'était un mystère ! Enfin surtout qui le lui avait ramené était une énigme ! Mais trop heureux de le retrouver enfin, il gambada joyeusement dans la maison avec. Tout le monde resta éberlué face au comportement très démonstratif du bavard. Surtout, quand le jeune Stilinski criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son coussin, c'était l'amour de sa vie ! Enfin après Roscoe bien sûr !

8888888888888888888

Le mois d'octobre arriva et cela sonna le fait que Stiles était là depuis quatre semaines chez les Hale. Et c'est en cette première semaine d'octobre que le célèbre bavard assista à une grosse dispute. Franchement, il ne pensait pas que sortir de sa chambre provisoire en pleine nuit pourrait le confronter à ça. Il arrivait au jeune homme d'avoir des fringales nocturnes. Du coup, discrètement il piochait dans le frigo. Jusque là, personne ne l'avait surpris. Aussi, quand l'agité avait entendu du grabuge dans l'escalier, il s'était caché ! Surtout, que si c'était Derek, il finirait certainement épinglé comme un papillon au plafond ! Ou alors si c'était Malia, elle essaierait probablement de le violer ! Carrément flippante la sœur adoptive de Scott ! Elle le suivait partout. Non plutôt le pistait à la trace ! Il faisait son possible pour l'éviter ! Il n'avait pas cru Lydia mais maintenant c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Malia voulait faire avec lui des trucs vraiment pas catholiques ! Il déglutit. L'adolescente était jolie mais c'était vraiment pas son type. Ô miracle ! Ce n'était que Will et Cora ! qui se disputaient. Enfin c'était surtout l'adolescente qui semblait en colère contre son protecteur.

-Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'aime moi !

-Cora, je te l'ai dit ! Tu es comme une sœur pour moi et...

-Je m'en fous ! Je veux pas être ta sœur ! Je veux qu'on soit ensemble !

-Cora... Je suis désolé...

-Je veux pas de ta pitié ! Va t'en ! Laisse moi !

-Cora, je...

-T'es bouché ou quoi ?! Je veux être seule ! Va t'en !

Will dut comprendre que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de calmer la jeune fille car il s'en alla. Stiles ferma les yeux en entendant la petite sœur de Derek pleurer. Cette dernière semblait clairement dévastée et le jeune homme se sentit gêné de l'écouter sangloter. Aussi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à la douleur de Cora. Les peines de cœur ce n'étaient jamais faciles...

8888888888888888888

Le lendemain, Cora ne laissa rien paraître. Mais il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour voir que la brunette n'adressait plus la parole à son protecteur. Celui-ci essayait visiblement de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde le remarqua mais personne ne dit rien. Pourtant le jeune fille aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter, la réconforter. Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent l'adolescente fut tout simplement infect. Elle multipliait les bêtises. Vol pour la plupart. Elle rentrait tous les soirs complètement ivre. Talia, elle, la punissait autant de fois que possible et la menaçait régulièrement de faire en sorte que ce ne soit plus Will qui la surveille. Cora faisait en sorte de semer Will autant que possible. Celui-ci était complètement désemparé. Le fait que Talia ne mette pas sa parole à exécution était peut être que le garçon était d'habitude celui qui la calmait. Sauf que l'idiote amoureuse allait bientôt commettre sa plus grosse connerie.

Stiles avait été jusque là spectateur de la détresse de la jeune fille. Car il fallait bien le dire, la brunette agissait ainsi par détresse. Personne ne l'aidait vraiment non plus. Sa mère passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau ou à l'extérieur pour « affaires ». Elle ne faisait que se disputer avec sa fille sans chercher à savoir pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. Son père était absent depuis bientôt un mois. D'après les informations grappillées dans le manoir, il était parti à l'étranger pour régler des affaires personnelles. Son oncle Peter n'avait visiblement pas remarqué que sa nièce filait un mauvais coton. Enfin si on pouvait dire ça d'une famille mafieuse. Son grand frère était plus souvent à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Et s'il s'adressait à sa sœur c'était pour la menacer de l'attacher à une chaise si elle faisait encore une connerie. Pas vraiment le bon moyen pour créer un lien fraternel stable. Sa cousine, Malia, s'en foutait. Scott regardait ailleurs. Et Lily était trop petite pour comprendre que sa cousine allait mal. Cora agissait donc ainsi pour attirer l'attention. Bon, elle le faisait mal mais vue sa situation cela pouvait se comprendre ! Stiles ne se sentait pas responsable de la rebelle, c'était pas son rôle ! Mais il gardait quand même un œil sur la situation. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était gentil de nature ! C'est certainement pour ça que le jeune homme tomba sur une conversation plutôt inquiétante. Restant caché derrière la porte de la salle de cours entrouverte, il tendit l'oreille. Il se figea en comprenant qui était avec Cora.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils te dénigrent autant. T'es une fille super !

-Ils me critiquent tout le temps ! J'ai rien droit de faire !

-Moi, je te vois comme tu es vraiment. Une fille forte qui n'a besoin de personne !

-Je sais pas si je vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps... S'ils me surprennent avec toi...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. C'est juste douloureux de devoir vivre notre amour en cachette...

-Tu...tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr ! Si tu savais comme c'était difficile pour moi de te voir avec d'autres ! Cora, tu es ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Mais pour notre sécurité, il faut éviter que ta famille le sache !

Là, Stiles fit mine de vomir, il y avait des limites quand même !

-Je sais...

-Je te donne rendez-vous à la piscine municipale ce soir. Enfin si tu te sens capable de venir ?

-Bien sûr ! Je serai là !

-J'y serai à 23h30. Je t'attendrai.

S'en suivit ensuite de bruits étouffés qui devaient être les baisers échangés. Stiles se dépêcha de se décaler et se cacher dans l'ombre. Ils sortirent laissant l'hyperactif horrifié de sa découverte. Alex Argent ? Amoureux de Cora ? Il lui avait filé la gerbe rien qu'en l'entendant lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait le pressentiment que ce connard ne lui réservait certainement pas un rendez-vous amoureux ! Et que cela serait plutôt une exécution ! Elle serait seule et à sa merci. L'agité se mordit la lèvre en proie à un dilemme intérieur. La mafia Hale l'avait enlevé à son père, il ne leur était donc clairement pas redevable... Mais la brunette était juste une adolescente perdue qui cherchait de la reconnaissance ! L'imaginer baignant dans son sang lui était insupportable. Foi de Stilinski ! Il ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas ! Le fils du policier regarda sa montre. 14h30. Aller aux toilettes lui avait permis de se débarrasser de Boyd et ça l'avait amené à écouter cette conversation. Bon maintenant, il devait trouver une solution. Prévenir Talia semblait la meilleure option mais pas forcément la plus utile. Car Cora ne verrait ça que comme une énième tentative pour l'entraver. Et alors elle trouverait un autre moyen pour aller voir ce débile d'Argent. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il sentait que le reste de sa journée s'annonçait merdique.

En effet, ce n'était pas son jour ! Il était encore collé par ce dingue de Harris ! Derek lui avait fait un croche-pattes dans le couloir ! Plus gamin on le faisait pas ! Malia avait essayé de le bloquer dans un coin. Il avait dû fuir ! Isaac l'avait ridiculisé une nouvelle fois face aux autres ! Et pas une seule fois il n'avait pu parler à Cora ! Il s'était dit que discuter avec elle l'empêcherait peut-être de faire une connerie. Faut-il trouver du temps ! La brunette était d'ailleurs étrangement calme, certainement pour éviter qu'on ne la suspecte. Raté. Son grand frère l'avait observé de manière suspicieuse. Peut-être avait-il compris que sa sœur allait faire une bêtise ? Mystères et boules de gomme ! Stiles, lui, se rongeait les ongles en regardant l'heure fatidique arriver. Toujours sans avoir trouvé de solution adéquate !

Comme Cora était privée de sortie, elle ne sortirait pas par la grande porte. Donc le moulin à paroles guettait les moindres signes de sa fenêtre de chambre. Il avait une vue assez globale du jardin de là où il était. Si Cora sortait, il le verrait. Le roulement de garde autour du manoir changeait à 23h. Cela laissait un blanc de cinq minutes. Le bavard l'avait calculé. Bah quoi ! Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe ! C'était comme compter les moutons pour s'endormir ! Il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour mieux regarder. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait si il voyait la rebelle partir.

À 23h, tout s'enchaîna. Une silhouette féminine émergea de l'obscurité et se faufila à travers le parc. Avec stupeur l'adolescent la vit grimper la grille et atterrir à l'extérieur de la propriété. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une seconde forme en faire de même. Stiles ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus. Comme quoi il était vraiment suicidaire des fois... Le jeune Stilinski crapahuta jusqu'en bas. Chose, vraiment pas facile ! Heureusement qu'il y avait du lierre et qu'il n'avait pas le vertige ! Le garçon s'élança et escalada la grille pour les suivre. Le souffle court, il pria pour arriver à temps. Le bon point était qu'il savait où elle allait et que la piscine municipale n'était pas loin. Autant dire que Stiles dû battre son record de vitesse ! A la fin, il crachait ses poumons ! Il ralentit en arrivant près du bâtiment municipal.

Pour l'instant, l'hyperactif préférait rester aussi discret que possible. Le fils du policier aviserait au moment venu. Se faufilant habilement sur les lieux, il fit en sorte de rester dissimulé dans l'ombre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La fugueuse était déjà là. Il manquait plus que l'autre blaireau. Franchement la piscine municipale c'était pas un lieu romantique pour un rendez-vous amoureux ! Ça faisait plutôt futur film d'horreur ! Ça allait être un massacre ! Il se demandait qui était l'autre forme. Will ? Cela semblait le plus probable. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas encore manifesté ? Voulait-il la prendre la main dans le sac ? Ou alors il se demandait tout simplement pourquoi elle était là. Alex arriva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. De quoi vomir ! Ce mec était vraiment détestable !

-Personne ne t'as suivie, ma douce ?

Ma douce ?! Rectification c'était l'individu lui-même qui était à gerber !

-Non, personne.

-Si ! Et crois-moi Argent, cette fois-ci je vais te tuer ! gronda un Derek sorti de nulle part.

Alors c'était lui la seconde silhouette ! Derek avait dû renifler l'arnaque quand il avait vu l'air trop sage de sa petite sœur. La danseuse étoile, ce surnom lui allait si bien, garda le sourire.

-Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! T'en as pas assez de me pourrir la vie ! Cria Cora, furieuse.

-Oui, Derek ! C'est vrai ! Ne pourrais-tu pas nous laisser vivre notre amour ? Lui dit Alex, beaucoup trop sûr de lui au goût de la pile électrique.

-Cora ! Éloigne-toi de lui tout de suite ! grogna Derek en continuant à s'avancer vers le couple.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! s'obstina l'adolescente.

Le cousin d'Allison fit un geste de la main. A partir de cette instant, tout alla très vite. Un coup de feu retentit. Il vit l'air surpris du frère de Cora. Mais aussi la tache de sang qui s'élargissait sur l'épaule de l'héritier Hale. Un des membres de la bande d'Alex sortit de l'ombre, pistolet à la main. Le tireur n'hésita pas à pousser sans ménagement le blessé dans la piscine. L'adolescent caché put voir la tête du fils de la mafieuse heurter le bord de la structure avant de sombrer. L'eau commença à virer au rouge. Cora cria et voulut se précipiter vers la piscine. Ce connard d'Argent la retint et commença à l'étrangler. Tout virait à la catastrophe ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Faisant fonctionner ses méninges à cent à l'heure, il regarda son portable et il eut l'idée du siècle. Stiles fit sonner son téléphone. Sa sonnerie était très spéciale. C'était la sirène de la police. Normalement ils auraient la réaction escomptée. En espérant qu'ils ne cherchent pas l'origine du bruit.

-Merde ! Les keufs ! On se casse !

L'agresseur lâcha le cou de sa victime et se barra en courant avec son comparse. Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus et sauta dans l'eau glaciale. Il nagea énergiquement vers le corps inerte de Derek. Sa visibilité était mauvaise à cause de la teinte rougeâtre de l'eau. Le garçon attrapa l'autre à bras le corps et le remonta à la surface. Sa première constatation était que l'inconscient était lourd ! Par deux fois, il but la tasse. Ses jambes le brûlaient et il peinait à distinguer le rebord de la piscine. Sa respiration était sifflante et le sauveur se sentait au bord du désespoir ! Où était ce putain de rebord ?! Cela lui sembla durer des heures !

-Stiles ! Par ici ! cria la voix inattendue de Scott.

Pour le coup, il ne s'interrogea même pas sur la présence du basané.

-Sur ta droite ! Nage droit devant !

Exécutant les indications de Scott, il fut soulagé quand l'autre l'aida à sortir le grognon de service de l'eau. Trempé, il commençait déjà à claquer des dents.

-Va vérifier l'état de Cora ! ordonna Stiles à Scott.

L'autre se précipita vers sa cousine.

-Elle respire !

Pour sa part, Stiles s'occupa du cas de Derek. Automatiquement, il lui fit un massage cardiaque.

-Merde ! Derek ne réagit pas !

-Bah ! Tu lui as fait le bouche à bouche ?

-Mais ça va pas ! On parle de Derek Hale là !

-Et de mon cousin accessoirement ! Vas y ! Fais le !

-Mais fais-le toi !

-Je peux pas ! Je suis son cousin !

-Adoptif ! Scott !

-Il est en train de mourir là ! Promis ! Je dirai rien !

-Oh mon dieu ! gémit le jeune Stilinski.

Il inspira profondément avant de faire le bouche à bouche à Derek en priant pour que l'autre n'ouvre pas les yeux ! Sinon il était foutu !

-Allez ! Respire !

Il recommença l'opération. Derek recracha enfin l'eau mais resta inconscient. Tant mieux ! Si Derek l'aurait surpris pendant l'action, pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu !

-Scott ! Appelle ta famille !

-Ils vont me tuer ! Je suis sorti sans permission !

-Franchement Scott je m'en fous là ! Dépêche ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait fait le bouche à bouche !

Scott sortit de sa poche arrière son portable. Et appela.

-Allô, Maman ? Oui c'est moi, Scott. Pourquoi j'appelle à cette heure ? Euh Tu peux me passer Peter ? Oui c'est urgent. Peter ? Pourquoi j'appelle ? Bah il y a eu un petit accident et il faudrait que vous veniez avec les ambulances. Ouais, il y a deux blessés. Qui ? Euh Cora et Derek. Ils respirent. Oui j'ai vérifié ! Où ? A la piscine municipale. Qu'est-ce qu'on y fout ? Bah, je sais pas trop à vrai dire ! J'ai juste suivi Stiles moi ! Ah, euh... Pourquoi Stiles est là ? Je sais pas ! Mais faut que vous vous dépêchiez ! On bouge pas ! Promis !

Et le jeune McCall Hale raccrocha avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fout là ? demanda enfin celui-ci.

-Très longue histoire... Et là j'ai la flemme ! gémit Stiles.

-Peter était furax...Ils vont me tuer...

-J'imagine...

Les ambulances arrivèrent silencieusement dans la nuit noire. Talia et Peter sortirent d'une ferrari rouge vif. Autant pour la discrétion... L'infirmière en chef suivit de quatre infirmiers se précipitèrent vers les blessés. Les deux amis pour leur part se dirigèrent piteusement vers les deux mafieux.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites à minuit en dehors du manoir sans autorisation ? demanda froidement la chef de la mafia en guettant du coin de l'œil l'avancé des soins de ses enfants.

-C'est une longue histoire … grelotta Stiles.

Il éternua bruyamment. Si avec ça il n'attrapait pas la crève ! Puis le garçon maintenant trempé résuma la situation.

-Je regardais tranquillement pas la fenêtre de ma chambre provisoire quand j'ai vu Cora se faire la malle. Puis j'ai vu qu'une seconde silhouette la suivait mais je ne savais pas encore que c'était Derek. J'ai suivi le mouvement. Pourquoi ? Ça reste encore à voir ! Notez que j'ai sauvé vos deux enfants ! Du coup, je suis tout pardonné ! Enfin j'espère ! Euh donc ...Ah oui ! Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, J'ai aperçu quelqu'un qui étranglait Cora et j'ai eu le réflexe de faire sonner mon portable. C'est le bruit de la sirène de la police. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait le réflexe qu'ont tous les gens quand ça concerne les policiers. S'enfuir. Et ça a réussi ! Vous pouvez aussi remarquer mon génie pour le coup ! Il a lâché votre fille et s'est barré. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était. Au moment, où je m'approchais de Cora pour lui donner les premiers soins, j'ai vu que l'eau de la piscine avait viré au rouge. J'ai aperçu un corps au fond de l'eau donc j'ai plongé. J'ai remonté le corps qui était celui de votre fils. Et c'est là que Scott est arrivé. Il m'a aidé à réanimer vos enfants. Voilà ! Je crois que c'est tout !

-Joliment résumé, remarqua Peter d'un air concentré.

-Et toi Scott ? Tu faisais quoi ici ? continua Talia.

-Je... Bah j'ai vu Stiles partir alors...J'ai suivi...

-Tu as suivi ? Comme ça ? Sans réfléchir ? Sans raison ? martela la mafieuse.

-Bah oui... Je me suis dit que Stiles avait peut-être un rendez-vous amoureux et qu'il ne m'avait rien dit...

-Nan! Scott ! T'as vraiment cru ça ?! le gronda l'hyperactif affligé.

-Bah oui...

-Très bien, nous statuerons de votre cas à la maison, laissa tomber la chef de famille.

Scott gémit de dépit.

-Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! protesta le jeune McCall Hale.

-N'aggrave pas ton cas Scott ! Ta mère t'attend au manoir et elle n'est pas vraiment contente de savoir que tu étais dehors sans autorisation ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs !

-Toi ! Tu n'as pas à me donner de leçon Peter ! T'es pas mon père que je sache !

Scott se détourna et partit vers une des voitures. Vu le regard de Peter, Scott venait de passer à deux doigts de se prendre une raclée. La psychopathe rousse vint vers eux pour leur faire un bilan médical.

-Cora est hors de danger. Mais elle risque d'avoir une extinction de voix pour les jours à venir. Je ferai d'autres tests pour vérifier son état. Elle a eu de la chance que cela n'aille pas plus loin. Derek aura besoin de soins plus poussés au manoir. La balle qu'il s'est prise dans l'épaule sera, je pense, sans gravité. Je préférai que l'on se dépêche pour rentrer car c'est plutôt sa tête qui m'inquiète.

-Très bien, rentrons, accorda la mère des blessés. Puis se tournant vers ses vigiles. Nettoyez-moi tout ça !

Stiles toussa bruyamment attirant sans le vouloir l'œil acéré de l'infirmière en chef.

-Junior ! Vous êtes trempé !

Elle lui toucha le front. Le garçon recula n'ayant aucune envie d'être ausculté. Il avait juste envie d'aller dormir.

-Hum... Il a de la fièvre ! Je vais le garder en observation. Venez Junior, les ambulances sont de ce côté !

-Ah non ! C'est mort ! fit le jeune homme en mettant une bonne distance entre lui et elle.

-Ah si !

En voyant l'air de la rousse, il sut qu'il était foutu !

**Alors ? ^^ **

**Bon, réponse aux commentaires ! **

_Mangy : Et oui Stiles ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Contente que mes personnages te plaisent ! Merci ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw:^^C'est vrai Stiles est courageux et débile ^^ Nan surtout courageux ! Contente que Peter te plaise, c'est un grand sadique!^^ Merci ! _

_Drayy : Merci ! Je suis contente d'offrir un bon chapitre ! J'espère que celui là ne t'as pas déçu ! _

_Brookedaviiis : Comme tu as pu le voir on ne frappe pas un Hale sans conséquence ! ^^ _

_lora : Contente que tu aimes!Oui Stiles n'est pas un grand chanceux ^^ _

_la Dictateuse : Merci ! Je vais rougir à force ^^ ! C'est vrai, Scott est trop mignon ! ^^ Isaac est juste très possessif envers Scott, il a toujours peur de n'être pas à la hauteur. Du coup, il fait des trucs débiles ! Lily n'existe pas dans la série mais je trouvais intéressant de créer ce personnage. Lily est la petite dernière de la famille, celle à protéger. Techniquement il y aura une scène entre Stiles et Lily dans le chapitre 6 ! Hé hé oui, il gagne du galon comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as fait plaisir ! _

_Sati-san : Merci ! J'espère que la suite était bonne et à la hauteur ! _

**Voilà ! Merci encore ! Et le chapitre 5 s'appelle : Un malade vraiment pas coopératif ! Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez des scènes aussi bien marrantes que tristes ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! A dans deux semaines mes loulous! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes petits loups et petites louves !**

**Comme toujours je vous remercie pour les commentaires ! Un merci aussi pour ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes et en favoris ! Bref ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Ça fait neuf jours que je n'ai plus de connexion internet... De quoi péter un câble ! Et pourtant je suis quelqu'un de calme ! Non je n'ai tué personne...enfin pas encore ! J'ai dû m 'exiler chez mes grands-parents pour vous publier ce chapitre ! Vous pouvez les remercier ^^ Ce chapitre c'est ma grande sœur qui m'a corrigé, elle déteste les fautes ! ( J'ai souffert... Imaginez un massacre à la tronçonneuse avec beaucoup beaucoup de sang ! ). Et c'est mon frérot d'amour qui m'a aidé à trouver la fin de ce chapitre! Bon bah on se retrouve en bas ! **

Chapitre 5 : Un malade vraiment pas coopératif !

_« Chaque jours, sans toi est une souffrance. Une souffrance que je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter... »_

Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. De flotter. Il était léger, léger ! C'était une sensation bizarre mais il se sentait si bien ! Autant le dire Stiles dérivait entre le sommeil et le semi réveil. A plusieurs reprises, il fut à deux doigts de s'éveiller mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Autour de lui, l'hyperactif entendait du bruit ou plus exactement des échos de conversation. Impossible d'en comprendre la moindre miette. D'habitude, il aurait essayer d'entendre car il était de nature curieuse, peut-être trop. Mais là... Pas grave, Stiles était trop assommé par les calmants pour se demander pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Aussi... bien. Combien de temps dura son dodo ? Franchement, il n'en avait aucune idée ! Où était-il ? Le jeune homme fit des rêves bizarres qui se révélèrent être des souvenirs profondément enfouis dans son subconscient. Ou alors qu'il avait voulu oublier... Le premier lui rappelait les jours heureux... L'insouciance de son enfance.

_*-Maman, pourquoi les oiseaux volent et pas nous ? C'est pas juste ! _

_-Tu veux la réponse du poète ou celle du savant ? _

_-Celle du poète ! s'écria le petit garçon de six ans. _

_-Les oiseaux volent, les hommes marchent. Chacun son royaume. _

_-Et celle du savant ? _

_-Les oiseaux ont des ailes pour voler et nous pas. C'est comme ça. C'est la vie. _

_-Mais on pourra voler un jour ? _

_ Seul le rire de sa mère lui répondit. Claudia Stilinski prit dans ces bras son fils et lui fit un câlin. _

Stiles aurait voulu en rester là. Jusque là, Stiles avait toujours réussi à garder ses souvenirs loin de lui. Une manière pour lui de ne pas souffrir. Cet écho du passé lui faisait douloureusement comprendre qu'encore aujourd'hui sa mère lui manquait. Trop dans le coaltar, il se laissa à nouveau tomber dans cette bienheureuse inconscience.

_-Pourquoi maman ne va pas bien ? _

_-Maman est malade mais à l'hôpital ils vont la guérir. Bientôt elle reviendra en forme à la maison. _

_-Alors pourquoi t'es triste Papa ? _

_-Je ne suis pas triste, je suis juste un peu fatigué. _

_-Mais moi je veux que maman revienne à la maison ! Là bas, elle est triste, elle a perdu ses couleurs..._

_-Je sais bonhomme, mais tu vas devoir être patient. Si tu es sage maman reviendra encore plus vite. _

_-Mais elle va revenir ? Nan parce que l'hôpital serait capable de vouloir la garder ! _

_-Promis Stiles. _

Là, Stiles se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit en vrac. Merde mais il était où ? Il rassembla rapidement les derniers événements. Cora qui avait dérapé. Alex qui la séduisait. Sauvetage à la piscine. Et... Talia et Peter qui lui demandaient des explications... Il manquait quelque chose... L'infirmière ! Les deux vigiles qui le choppent et l'emmènent à l'ambulance. Arrivé au manoir, il s'effondre et puis c'est le noir. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son environnement le renseigne où il est. Une chambre d'hôpital ! Au manoir sans aucun doute ! En voyant la perfusion, Stiles manqua de suffoquer. La psychopathe avait profité de son évanouissement pour le séquestrer dans l'infirmerie! Ses poumons le faisaient souffrir et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Son bras droit non perfusé le démangeait affreusement. Certainement à cause des nombreuses piqûres qu'elle lui avait fait à son insu ! Elle croyait quoi ?! Qu'il allait rester ici ?! L'infirmière pouvait toujours rêver ! Heureusement que dans son dossier médical, il n'était pas stipulé que le garçon avait la fâcheuse habitude de se faire la malle ! Il pouvait remercier son père ! Être policier pouvait donner certains avantages !

Puis sans plus se poser de questions, l'adolescent enleva en serrant les dents l'aiguille de son bras. Il détestait ce genre de truc ! C'était trop difficile à comprendre apparemment ! Se lever fut une véritable épreuve ! Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort. En à peine quelques pas, il soufflait déjà comme un bœuf ! Vigilant, même s'il se sentait à moitié mort, il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir le hall du complexe médical. Pas un chat, son évasion se présentait plutôt bien. Le jeune homme se précipita - non marcha - comme un petit vieux jusqu'à la sortie. En arrivant dans le couloir, il avait déjà des sueurs froides. Il y avait des sacrés courants d'air ici ! Stiles força le pas. Plus vite il arriverait dans sa chambre provisoire plus vite il serait à l'abri de l'autre folle ! Marcher droit requérait qu'en même pas mal d'effort ! Du bruit lui parvint, cela venait de derrière lui, il vissa son regard vers l'arrière en même de temps d'essayer de courir. Pas simple. Son attention étant entièrement dirigé derrière lui, il ne regarda pas devant lui. Bam ! Vous avez déjà heurté un mur de béton ? C'est l'impression que celui-ci ressentit en percutant l'obstacle. Autant le dire, il atterrit royalement sur le cul. Stiles avait déjà l'impression de ne pas avoir de chance mais en voyant qui il avait percuté il sut qu'il était maudit. Pourquoi dans un manoir qui devait compter une cinquantaine de personnes, il tombait sur Derek Hale ? Celui-ci le regardait bizarrement. Derek avait une épaule en écharpe mais semblait plus en forme que lui ! Injuste ! L'autre s'était prit une balle et s'était éclaté la tête au fond de la piscine ! Ça en aurait tué plus d'un ! Et pourtant Derek était déjà debout ! Comme quoi, cela devait une histoire de gène. Stiles se releva en grimaçant. Vous croyez que monsieur le grognon l'aurait aidé? Même pas ! Dans cette famille, on apprenait à tirer mais pas à apporter de l'aide aux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous en dehors de ta chambre ? demanda le ténébreux, perplexe.

-Je te retourne la question !

-Moi, je n'ai pas attrapé la crève je te signale. En tout cas, j'ai une meilleure constitution que toi ça il n'y a pas de doute... fit Derek, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Un peu de respect ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

-Ah ouais. C'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Au début je croyais que ma famille était victime d'une hallucination collective... le provoqua délibérément l'héritier Hale en l'évaluant d'un regard.

-T'as raison ! J'aurai dû te laisser crever au fond de cette flotte ! grogna Stiles, furieux.

Un bruit au fond du couloir rappela à l'hyperactif qu'il ferait mieux de détaler au plus vite. Il tourna complètement le dos à l'idiot de service pour vérifier si on ne l'avait pas suivi.

-Hum... Stiles, tu portes une chemise d'hôpital...

Agacé par l'autre, il se retourna pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

-Merveilleuse constatation ! C'est que tu as un cerveau et ….Oh merde !

Stiles se dépêcha de mettre ses mains devant ses fesses comprenant soudain d'où venait le fameux courant d'air... Son visage dut virer au rouge vif. Cette sorcière avait osé lui mettre une blouse d'hôpital ! Ce qui lui dévoilait tout l'arrière-train... Donc son cul ! Mourir là tout de suite lui aurait semblé bien... Derek avait maintenant un sourire en coin. Pour le coup, ça avait coupé le sifflet à Stiles. Puis l'hyperactif essaya de se reprendre.

-Ah...Ça explique les courants d'air... réussit-il à balbutier.

Franchement après ça il ne pouvait pas se ridiculiser plus ! Derek avait vu son cul ! Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. L'autre restait silencieux le fixant toujours avec un sourire agaçant et provoquant.

-Là ! Je le vois ! JUNIOR ! Restez où vous êtes ! Vous arrangerez peut-être votre cas !

-Et merde ! Désolé ! Faut que je me sauve ! Urgence! s'écria Stiles avant de contourner le dur à cuire et de se remettre à courir vers sa liberté.

Enfin courir c'était vite dit ! Ses poumons étaient tellement en feu qu'il titubait plutôt qu'autre chose. Surtout que pour garder intacts les restes de son ego, il s'efforçait de cacher en même temps son fessier. Derek le regarda partir en penchant légèrement la tête. De là où il était il pouvait parfaitement profiter du spectacle. Les infirmiers le dépassèrent et se ruèrent vers leur malade peu coopératif. Sans beaucoup de difficulté, ils le plaquèrent au sol. _Certainement d'anciens joueurs de football américain Pas possible autrement ! n_e put s'empêcher de penser Stiles.

-Lâchez-moi bande de brutes ! Je vais bien ! Je vous assure !

L'infirmière arriva peu après en brandissant une piqûre.

-Vous l'aurez cherché Junior !

-Ah non pas la psychopathe ! A l'aide ! Non ! Non ! Pas dans les fesses ! Aoutch ! Mais vous êtes malade ! Brute ! Espèce de ...de …

Le fugueur s'endormit brusquement. Le silence retomba tandis que les infirmiers soulevaient le jeune homme pour le ramener fissa dans sa chambre médicale. Tout ça, sous le regard moqueur et malgré tout amusé de Derek.

888888888888888

Peter Hale bossait tranquillement dans son bureau. Enfin, travailler... c'était vite dit ! Disons qu'il s'amusait à faire un jeu. 2048, ça s'appelait. Il ne mentirait pas, il faisait de très bons scores ! Un vrai killer ! Mais l'homme voulait rester modeste même si il était sûr d'être celui qui faisait les meilleurs scores du monde. Donc, il jouait paisiblement quand une furie rentra dans son bureau. Sans frapper en plus !

-Des menottes ! J'ai besoin de menottes tout de suite ! cria l'infirmière en chef visiblement en colère.

Peter déglutit. Maria n'était pas du genre à plaisanter. Un vrai monstre quand il était question de la santé ! Non pas qu'il ait peur mais elle ne se laissait vraiment pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais des menottes ? Sérieux ?!

-Des menottes ? demanda t-il perplexe.

S'il n'aurait pas autant craint la réaction de l'infirmière, il aurait fait une blague douteuse mais mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable !

-Trouver un de mes patients en dehors de sa chambre n'est pas pour me plaire ! Je pressens qu'il va récidiver donc je prends mes précautions !

-Oh ?! Non, vraiment ?!

-Oui ! Il a fugué !

-Oh oh ! Ça ne serait pas Stiles par hasard ?

-Si ! Impossible qu'il reste en place ! Une situation précaire implique une réaction extrême !

Là, Peter éclata de rire. Ce Stiles était décidément plein de surprises ! C'était pourtant suicidaire de se barrer comme ça de l'infirmerie ! Il se dépêcha de sortir des menottes de son tiroir. Imaginer un Stiles enchaîné à son lit d'hôpital était carrément jouissif ! Décidément depuis son arrivée, lui s'amusait comme un fou !

888888888888888

Apparemment il avait dormi cinq jours et ça, franchement, il le digérait mal ! Stiles faisait la tête. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ! L'adolescent avait juste déserté sa chambre avant de détaler comme un lapin dans les couloirs. Le cul à l'air. Sous le regard de Derek Hale. Sérieusement, l'hyperactif souhaitait ne plus revoir cet idiot. Parce que oh mon dieu ! Derek avait vu son cul ! Stiles n'avait décidément pas de chance. Vraiment. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas l'infirmière s'était vengée de sa fugue. C'est pas lui qui devrait être enfermé dans une chambre d'hôpital mais elle ! Elle était officiellement une folle machiavélique ! Encore une fois il tira sur son bras gauche avec mécontentement. Nouveau cliquetis agaçant. Oser le menotter à son lit ! Lui ! Fils de policier !Ironie du sort ! Quand l'infirmière était venue le voir avec un grand sourire victorieux sur le visage, il l'avait ignoré. Cette rousse machiavélique l'avait accusé de bouder ! Lui ! Il ne boudait pas ! Il montrait juste clairement son désaccord ! Coincé au lit, sous prétexte qu'il avait une pneumonie ! Pffffff ! Et bien sûr, l'autre dingue lui avait remit cette stupide perfusion qui lui faisait un mal de chien !

Voilà deux heures qu'il était silencieux... Mais comment faisait Boyd !? C'était un véritable calvaire ! Ça le titillait affreusement ! Il voulait parler ! Chose impossible ! Ça serait d'une certaine manière admettre sa défaite. Non, il était plus fort que ça !

-Et bah c'est décidé je fais la grève de la faim ! Et toc !

Bon, le jeune Stilinski n'avait pas tenu. Mais c'était pas de sa faute ! Qui pouvait ne pas déblatérer pendant deux heures ? Autre que Boyd, bien sûr ! Un infirmier entra avec un plateau repas et dignement le menotté détourna la tête. Pour qui il le prenait ! Il n'allait pas céder !

Une torture ! Son ventre lui faisait très clairement savoir que manger était vital ! Nouveau coup d'œil vers le repas. Non ! Stiles essaya de se distraire en essayant d'enlever ses menottes. Et si il ne mangeait que le bout de pain ? Personne ne le verrait... Non. Il allait tenir le coup. Vraiment. La porte s'ouvrit le sortant de ses pensées moroses. Cora. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi venait-elle le voir ? Surtout que la jeune fille n'arborait pas son habituel visage impassible. Non, elle avait plutôt un air gêné voir un peu coupable.

-Salut … dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec son bracelet en cuir.

-Salut Cora ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? J'aurai bien aimé venir te voir avant, mais la psychopathe me retient contre mon gré ! Je suis content que tu aies bonne mine ! Comment va le monde ? Dehors ? A l'air libre ! Oh mon dieu le soleil et les petits oiseaux qui chantent me manquent ! Le lycée n'a pas explosé depuis que je suis partis? Ou alors tu es venue me délivrer ! C'est vrai je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Du coup je le mérite largement ! Oh pitié ! Libère moi ! La dragonne me séquestre ! En plus elle m'a fait une piqûre dans le cul ! Si tu me libères je te donne toute ma collection de jeux vidéo que je n'ai pas ! Promis ! Alors marché conclu ? Je suis un homme d'honneur ! Foi de Stilinski ! Ah euh excuse deux heures sans parler ça tue !

-...

-Euh Cora tu es bien silencieuse, est-ce que...

-Stiles ! Je ...je... Tu...Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je me sens bête ! J'ai encore tout fait foirer !Je me sens tellement nulle ! Maman m'a punie ! Derek ne me parle plus ! Malia m'enfonce ! Scott ne fait rien comme d'habitude ! Will ne …. Ne me ... Je ….je suis … Et toi...tu...tu...

Cora se mit brusquement à pleurer sous le regard plus qu'embêté de Stiles.

-Je...Je suis désolée...Je...Je voulais pas...pas t'emb... hoqueta t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Attends ! Cora ! Viens t'asseoir ! lui cria l'hyperactif en tapotant son lit.

L'adolescente semblait indécise mais tout en essuyant ses larmes elle vint s'installer timidement près de lui. Lui, il ouvrit tout simplement les bras.

-Allez viens ! Je pense qu'un gros câlin te fera du bien ma petite Cora! Je ne le dirai rien à personne !

Au début, elle le regarda comme s'il plaisantait puis elle le laissa faire. Il la serra dans ses bras tout en lui frottant le dos. Tendue dans les premiers temps, elle se rendit compte que c'était très... apaisant de se faire câliner. Recevoir une marque de tendresse était de plus en rare pour elle. C'était assez inhabituel de recevoir un câlin d'un étranger.

-Vas-y maintenant, tu peux me parler ! lui signala son nouveau doudou.

-Ça te gêne pas si j'ai mouillé ta chemise ? renifla tristement la brunette en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

-Même pas ! Allez, raconte. Je ne te jugerai pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ?

-Chuuut! Cora, les murs ont des oreilles ! Ça sera notre petit secret enfin pas trop puisque Derek a dû en parler non ?

-Non... Il ne se souvient de rien... Il se rappelle juste de m'avoir suivi...Il ne sait pas pour notre secret...

-Oh oh ! Je te propose qu'on donne un nom de code pour désigner notre secret. Ça te dit ?

-Je... pourquoi pas...

-Que dirais-tu de « valse rouge » ?

-Euh oui c'est bizarre... mais c'est bien. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu es jeune, Cora, tu peux apprendre de tes erreurs. Je ne pense que ça servirait à grand-chose de parler de la valse rouge à ta mère. Je ne pense pas que tu recommenceras. Mais je suis là pour te le rappeler si besoin est. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça. Les risques pour mon père seraient trop grands. Si je me tais, valse rouge ne me posera pas de problèmes. C'est aussi pour toi que pour moi que je n'ai rien dit. Aussi je ne savais pas si tu allais dire quoi que se soit. Finalement c'est toi qui as décidé. Tu as raconté quoi à ta mère ?

-Je ne savais pas au début que c'était toi qui m'avais sauvée. Je savais que Derek ne se souvenait de rien. Du coup, j'ai tout de suite menti. C'est après, que j'ai connu ton rôle dans l'histoire. Je lui ai dit qu'un admirateur anonyme m'avait donné rendez vous à la piscine. Et que j'avais eu envie d'y aller. Que je ne pensais pas que c'était dangereux. Mais que deux personnes masquées m'avaient agressée quand j'étais arrivée.

-Très bien donc personne ne sait à part nous deux pour la valse rouge.

-Oui enfin à part...

-Chuuuttt ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne pense pas que la valse rouge sera divulguée, ça n'arrangerait personne.

-Oui... Maman m'a traité d'idiote et c'est Ted qui me surveille maintenant...

-Alors ne fais pas de bêtise. Fais en sorte de ne pas refaire de vague.

-Mais je déteste Ted ! Il est horrible !

-Cora ! Tu as fait une bêtise tu aurais pu mourir ! Donc dis toi que tu mérites amplement cette punition. C'est du donnant-donnant. Si je ne dis rien, toi en échange tu dois te montrer sous ton meilleur jour ! D'accord ?

-Je m'en veux...

-C'est bien ! Ça veut dire que tu regrettes et ça c'est un bon pas vers la bonne voie.

-Si tu le dis...Merci de m'avoir sauvé...

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai souvent raison d'ailleurs !

Cora sourit, amusée par le comportement de l'hyperactif.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Tu me fais sourire c'est tout... Tu crois qu'on pourrait...devenir ami ?

-Waou ! Réfléchis bien parce que je suis vraiment un insupportable bavard !

-Et moi une adolescente rebelle même pas capable de réussir une fugue !

Ils se regardèrent avec une nouvelle complicité dans le regard. Cora mangea même avec lui. Mais bon, il abandonnait l'idée de faire la grève de la faim car c'était finalement contre productif ! Pour fuir à nouveau, Stiles avait besoin de force !

888888888888888

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Scott avachi dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

-Salut Scottie !

-Salut. Ça va mieux ? T'as une tête de déterré !

-Merci...T'es venu me libérer ? marmonna Stiles en montrant son bras gauche menotté.

-Euh non...Je voudrais bien, mais Maria est vachement dangereuse depuis ta tentative d'évasion. Sérieux, t'as vraiment couru le cul à l'air dans le couloir ? fit le basané avec un grand sourire.

-Oh non...Ne me dit pas que tout le monde le sait ?

-Bah oui ! Mais en même temps t'as pas vraiment été discret...

-Je veux mourir ! gémit l'hyperactif.

-T'inquiète, ils oublieront !

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui...Dans cinq ou dix ans, t'en entendras presque plus parler !

-Ah ah ! Très drôle Scott ! rogna Stiles, vexé.

-C'est Derek qui a tout raconté ! C'est vrai qu'il...a tout vu ?

Stiles se cacha la tête dans un coussin. Il allait mourir de honte !

-Aie … T'as vraiment pas de chance mec !

-Ça aurait être pire s'il avait su que je lui avais fait le bouche à bouche ! Là, c'est sûr je ne serais pas dans un lit d'hôpital mais direct à la morgue !

-Ouais... Ouf ! Hein ?! s'écria nerveusement Scott en détournant le regard.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant la réaction suspecte de son ami.

-Scott ? Tu n'as rien dit ? Rassure-moi !

-Euh... Tu devrais te reposer ! Je dois y aller j'ai ….je ...j'ai un devoir à faire ! balbutia le fautif en essayant de battre en retraite vers la porte.

-Scott ! T'as pas fait ça !?

-C'est pas ma faute ! Il a un regard de tueur aussi !

-Traître ! hurla l'hyperactif en essayant de lui balancer le coussin.

Trop tard, Scott venait de se faire la malle. Maintenant Derek savait qu'il lui avait fait le bouche à bouche... Le destin semblait adorer s'acharner sur lui !

888888888888888

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi l'infirmière t'a menotté ?

Lydia disait ça comme si c'était de sa faute à lui ! Un comble ! C'était pas à cause de lui si Maria la psychopathe c'était mis dans la tête que l'attacher c'était bien ! Elle s'appelait Maria en plus ! Ça ne lui allait pas du tout ! Stiles imaginait plutôt un truc du genre Gorgone comme prénom. Bref, sa rouquine d'amie lui rendait visite. Assise dans le fauteuil, elle se limait soigneusement les ongles. Une lime !

-Passe-moi ta lime ! cria t-il.

-Ma lime ? Non, non mon cher ! Vois-tu je suis entièrement d'accord avec l'infirmière ! Tu es malade et il faut que tu te reposes ! Alors fuir à nouveau à moitié à poil dans le couloir n'est même pas envisageable !

-Lydia ! Elle me séquestre ! Je te jure ! Je ne lui dirai même pas que tu m'as passé ta lime ! En plus tu me demandes pourquoi je suis menotté alors qu'apparemment tu sais déjà tout !

-Stiles, franchement, avec ma lime tu ne pourrais même pas entamer tes menottes ! Ça, c'est que dans les films. Et oui, je sais déjà tout de ta petite escapade ratée ! Sache pour ta gouverne qu'être bien informé est un atout pour rester en vie ! lui apprit-elle de manière professorale.

-Je suis foutu de toute manière ….

-Explicite.

-Derek a vu mon fessier ! Et il sait que je lui ai fait le bouche à bouche ! débita Stiles rouge vif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou Derek a déjà vu une tonne de fessiers ! Ce n'est pas un de plus qui va le tuer ! Et d'après Scott c'était un bouche à bouche rapide !

-Quoi ?! Scott te l'as dit ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il ne sait pas garder un secret !

-Là tu lui en demandes trop ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer je l'ai un peu forcé à cracher le morceau. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. D'après mes infos il y a seulement Derek et moi qui sommes au courant. Mais bon avec Scott c'est difficile de dire s'il ne va pas à nouveau tout raconter.

-Je suis foutu !

-Mais non enfin pas trop ! lui dit-elle avec un fin sourire.

-Lydia ! Tu pourrais pas... Je sais pas... Faire en sorte qu'il se taise ?

-Hum... Je ne sais pas … fit-elle mine de réfléchir.

-Oh allez Lydia ! S'il te plaît ! T'es une fille convaincante il me semble ?

-Tu essaies de me flatter là ?

-Quoi ? Que tu es une fille convaincante, jolie, intelligente et surtout la reine du lycée ? Non je ne pensais pas que c'était de la flatterie ! Juste une simple constatation !

-Vil flatteur va ! Très bien je peux peut-être utiliser mes talents innées pour le convaincre de se taire.

-Tu sais que je t'adore ? Bon et si on parlait maintenant de mon plan d'évasion ?

-Non, non et non Stiles ! Point final.

-Mais...

-J'y vais et par pitié ne refais pas le coup de la fuite ! Ça serait bête que je sois obligée de te botter le cul avec mes talons aiguilles.

La jeune Martin se leva avec grâce en prenant soin de faire claquer ses chaussures. Histoire de lui rappeler qu'elle tenait ses promesses. Stiles déglutit en voyant ledit talons d'au moins dix centimètres.

-C'est ça ! Part ! Amie indigne, va !

-Je sais mon chou ! Repose-toi !

Stiles poussa un long soupir en se rencognant dans ses oreillers. Personne ne semblait comprendre que cet endroit l'étouffait. A nouveau seul, il essaya de juguler sa peur de s'assoupir et de peut-être replonger dans ses sombres souvenirs. Il essaya de fixer son attention sur l'horloge qui cliquetait sur le mur de droite et même sur le bruit du vent dehors. Mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il se rendit à peine compte du fait qu'il s'endormait lentement mais sûrement.

_ L'hôpital, c'est blanc et c'est triste. C'était de leur faute si sa maman allait si mal pensait le petit Stiles avec amertume. Il voulait sa maman. Maintenant, elle dormait tout le temps et elle avait perdue ses couleurs. Son sourire. Elle ne riait plus. Le petit garçon ne comprenait plus rien. Des mois que cela durait ! Son père lui aussi avait perdu le sourire. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme avant. Son papa s'énervait quand il posait trop de question ou quand il bougeait trop. Du haut de ses sept ans, le petit bonhomme était complètement perdu. Mais on lui avait promit que sa mère sortirait bientôt. Et alors tout redeviendrait comme avant. Sa maman avait besoin de couleur, de soleil. Pas de ce blanc devenu écœurant. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à son papa, aux infirmières, aux médecins, à la maîtresse de son école mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Sauf sa maman cet après-midi là. _

_-Pourquoi l'hôpital c'est blanc ? _

_-La réponse du poète ou celle du savant ? avait demandé faiblement sa mère. _

_-Celle du savant ! _

_-Le blanc à l'hôpital ça fait propre. Ici le blanc est fonctionnel, pratique. _

_-Et le poète, il en pense quoi ? _

_-Entrer ici, c'est perdre ses couleurs. Ressembler à tout le monde. Faire parti d'un tout. _

_-C'est nul ! Ici, il y a pas de soleil et les gens sont tristes...Pourquoi tu pleures ? _

_-Celle du savant ou celle du poète mon chéri ? _

_-Le savant ! _

_-Je suis triste ici. _

_-Et le poète ? _

_-Tu es mon soleil Genim et ça personne ne pourra me l'enlever. _

Après ce rêve, Stiles décida que dormir c'était dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Trop triste, trop douloureux. Cet endroit lui rappelait ses événements. Il fallait qu'il sorte mais visiblement ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit Cora revenir et lui faire oublier au moins pour quelques heures ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle voulait devenir son amie et semblait assez décidée. Elle venait le voir régulièrement.

-Dans quelques jours, tu pourras sortir, je pense.

-Encore heureux ! Ça fait deux semaines que je suis là !

-Dis, pourquoi tu ne supportes pas le milieu médical ?

La jeune fille vit tout de suite l'autre se fermer. Son visage d'habitude si souriant devint sombre et il détourna les yeux. Cora très vite se sentit coupable. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la question avait plongé Stiles dans un silence maussade. Inquiète de perdre son nouvel ami, elle décida de changer de sujet.

-Et sinon tu savais que Ted ne me laisse pas faire ce que je veux ?

-Ah ? Vas y raconte ! fit semblant de s'enthousiasmer le jeune Stilinski.

888888888888888

Le jeune hyperactif reçut la visite de Malia aussi. Toujours aussi...tactile d'ailleurs ! Scott venait aussi et ils travaillaient ensemble leurs devoirs. Ça l'aidait à passer le temps. A ne plus réfléchir à ses rêves où sa mère lui souriait. Ce sourire qu'il adorait étant enfant et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être le petit garçon le plus aimé du monde. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Son envie de bouger était à son plus haut niveau. Les autres le ressentaient et le rassuraient sur le fait que bientôt il partirait de cet endroit. Ce soir là, le jeune homme ferma les yeux à contrecœur.

_-Je veux voir Maman ! criait l'enfant à son père. _

_-Maman_ _est fatiguée Stiles, il faut qu'elle se repose. On reviendra demain. _

_-Mais moi je veux ! pleura le petit garçon. _

_ Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir de l'hôpital, devant la chambre de Claudia Stilinski. Le père venait de voir le médecin. Celui ci lui avait annoncé qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à sa femme. De manière assez irrationnelle, John Stilinski ne souhaitait pas que la dernière image qu'aurait Stiles de sa mère soit celle là. Il s'y refusait, il voulait protéger son petit garçon. Tout en sachant, qu'il avait tort. Le petit bonhomme devait voir au moins une dernière fois sa mère. Lui dire au revoir. Le père ne savait plus comment gérer cette situation. Sa douleur intense à l'idée de perdre son amour lui faisait lentement perdre les pédales. La tristesse menaçait de le faire plier. Une infirmière sortit de la chambre de son épouse pour lui annoncer que Claudia voulait voir son petit Genim. Le père acquiesça fatigué. Il poussa son fiston vers la porte. Le policier décida de rester dehors et de leur laisser un dernier moment ensemble. Le garçon rentra dans la pièce. Sa maman était méconnaissable. Mais elle restait sa maman malgré tout . _

_-Viens là mon chéri._

_ Le petit Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il sauta sur le lit pour se blottir contre elle. Inquiet, Stiles la serra contre lui. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il avait l'impression que jusque là tout le monde lui avait mentit. _

_-Maman, tes couleurs vont revenir ? _

_-Poète ou savant ? _

_-Le savant. _

_-Je suis malade. Mes couleurs ne reviendront pas. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie. _

_-Et celle du poète ? _

_-Dans ton cœur, j'aurai toujours des couleurs. _

_ Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la réponse. Il avait le pressentiment déchirant que quelque chose allait mal se passer. _

_-Tu vas me laisser tout seul ? Hein ?! Je veux d'abord la réponse du savant. _

_-Bientôt, je ne serai plus là mon chéri. _

_-Celle du poète ?Sanglota le petit bonhomme. _

_-Je ne pars pas vraiment, j'ai une place dans ton petit cœur. _

_ Il s'accrocha un peu plus à sa mère. _

_-Tu vas partir où ? continua t-il ne voulant pas comprendre. _

_-Le savant te dirait que je vais mourir mais le poète t'expliquerait que c'est comme s'envoler vers un nouveau monde à découvrir. _

_-Je veux venir avec toi ! _

_-Tu sais que ça ne sera pas possible mon loulou. Je veux que tu vives et tu te battes comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu as encore tellement de chose à découvrir ! Je sais que tu deviendras un magnifique jeune homme. Tu es ma fierté mon chéri. Papa sera là pour veiller sur toi. Toujours. Mais tu me promets que tu garderas un œil sur lui ? Tu connais ton père, un vrai aventurier. _

_-Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui veilles sur moi ! Je veux pas que tu partes ! Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul ! cria le petit Stiles affolé. _

_-Le savant te dirait que tu ne peux compter sur toi-même. Le poète n'est pas d'accord alors il t'expliquerait qu'un ange gardien veillera toujours sur toi. Je t'aime mon chéri. D'accord ? _

_ L'enfant hocha la tête avant de se blottir à nouveau contre sa maman. Peut être que si il la serrait assez fort contre lui, elle ne pourrait pas partir ?La mère serra son fils contre elle pour une dernière étreinte. Combien de temps passa avant qu'il ne se demande pourquoi sa maman ne bougeait plus ? _

_-Maman ? Tu dors ? _

_ Aucune réponse. Le cœur du petit garçon s'affola. _

_-Maman ! cria t-il une nouvelle fois. _

_ Son père alerté par ses cris rentra pour découvrir son fils secouant vainement le corps de Claudia. Douloureusement, il comprit. Le choc le fit s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, incapable de venir en aide à son petit garçon qui appelait désespérément sa mère. _

_-Maman ! Réveille toi ! Me laisse pas ! _

_Les infirmières rentrèrent en courant et emmenèrent le petit bonhomme loin de sa maman. _

_-Non ! Maman !_

Il se réveilla complètement déphasé en hurlant de terreur et de douleur. Des murs blancs ! L'hôpital ! Stiles tenta de se lever pour fuir l'endroit de ses cauchemars. Il était complètement perdu, la peur contrôlant tout le reste. Il tira fort sur son bras entravé ce qui accrut sa terreur déjà présente. Attaché, pourquoi ?! L'adolescent ne se souvenait plus. Il s'acharna sur ses menottes à tel point qu'il cassa le barreau du cadran du lit mais en brisant dans le même temps son poignet. La respiration sifflante de panique, il chercha une sortie. Une personne rousse en blouse blanche entra. L'hyperactif n'était à cet instant plus qu'un petit garçon terrifié. Il cria d'horreur et la poussa violemment pour passer. Il ouvrit la porte pour se perdre dans le manoir Hale...

**Ne me tuez pas ! Please ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès enfin presque pas^^ ! ***_Alors pour ceux qui connaissent Pierre Bottero et bien c'est de lui que je me suis inspirée pour ce chapitre. Sur le coup du poète et du savant. Je n'ai repris que la phrase de l'auteur « tu veux la réponse du poète ou du savant ? »Le reste c'est de mon invention. C'est un moyen de lui rendre hommage car cet auteur était une perle ! « La savant aurait dit : il est mort c'est la vie. » » Mais le poète aurait soufflé que : « Sans lui, sans sa plume, plus rien n'est pareil. Mais qu'il voyage toujours sur le fil de l'imaginaire et dans notre cœur ! »_** Bref ! Ah dernière petite chose avant que je ne réponde aux commentaires ! Voilà la semaine dernière en cours je me suis amusée à créer des arbres généalogiques des deux familles Hale et Argent sur au moins huit générations ! Dedans on peut voir que leur gueguerre dure depuis le temps. Donc si ça intéresse je peux essayer de vous le faire voir ? Dans vos commentaires dites moi si vous le voulez ou non ! Ah et la citation du début, vous ne saurez qui prononce cette phrase dans la suite et pourquoi ! ^^ Je pense que maintenant je vais mettre une citation au début pour chaque chapitre!^^**

_**Maintenant je réponds à vos commentaires : **_

_yumi-elfeuw : J'espère que les moments entre Stiles et sa maman t'ont plu ! Ce n'était pas simple à écrire ! ^^ Bon, je dois te l'avouer quand j'ai écris les moments entre Stiles et sa maman j'ai un peu pleuré... Je sais pas pourquoi ^^ Merci de me lire !_

_la Dictateuse :Derek reste Derek ^^ ! Heureusement Stiles sera très présent pour Cora, ça sera une amie très précieuse pour la suite des événements. Scott ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte, lui ne pensait pas à mal ^^ Mais aussi on l'habitue depuis ses huit ans à avoir tout ce qu'il veut, je pense que ça ne l'aide pas trop^^ Dans la bande c'est lui qui décide donc il ne voit pas à mal. Au fait c'est bon je suis rouge vif ^^ ! Je m'excuse car je me suis trompée c'est de le prochain chapitre qu'on va avoir du Lily/Stiles ! I'm sorry!^^J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! _

_Kaneko Etsioay : Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et qu'il a été à la hauteur de tes attentes !^^_

_Drayy : Merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Merci de lire ce que j'écris et de me donner envie de continuer cette histoire ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !_

_brookedaviiis : J'espère que tu as eu la réponse à ta question ! Stiles essaie de garder des cartes en main car sois en sûr il va devoir les utiliser... Merci encore !_

**Bref je vous laisse avec regret et sachez que le chapitre 6 est en bonne voie...Peut être que je posterai en avance je sais pas encore ….^^ Le chapitre 6 va s'appeler : douche froide ! Dedans Stiles va avoir une prise de tête avec Talia, deux chocs, moment tendresse avec Lily …...! Sachez que pour moi ce chapitre 5 avait son importance. Voilou ! Je vous aime mes petits loups! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes petits bébés phoques ! ( Je m'excuse je fais une fixette sur les bébés phoques!^^) **

** Je vous l'avais dit que je le posterais en avance ! Hé Hé ! Bref ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais il est nécessaire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai tellement peur de mal écrire ! Franchement vos reviews m'encouragent ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

Chapitre 6 : Douche froide !

_« Pourquoi moi ? »_

Un remue-ménage secouait tout le manoir Hale. Et pour cause ! Un hurlement strident les avait tous réveillés en pleine nuit ! Et tout le monde en cherchait la source. Les membres de la maison étaient en pyjama et encore à moitiés endormis. La plupart des hommes étaient seulement vêtus d'un bas de jogging. Ils s'étaient regroupés dans la grande salle. Chacun se regardait en quête d'information. Peter seulement vêtu d'un caleçon noir marchait de long en large. On pouvait ainsi remarquer que Mélissa avait choisi le bon modèle ! Un type vraiment sans aucun complexe... Celui-ci criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'on avait intérêt à lui dire ce qu'il se passait sinon ça allait barder. Talia, pour sa part, avait prit la peine de mettre une robe de chambre bleu nuit. Elle regardait son petit frère d'un air impassible. Derek, un air ennuyé sur le visage, se tenait appuyé contre un mur. Sauf qu'il avait fait l'effort de mettre un pantalon en cuir sombre ce qui ne le rendait pas moins sexy. Les garçons de cette famille avaient une forte tendance à se balader torse nu dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Surtout qu'ils cultivaient leurs abdominaux, rendant pas mal de personnes jalouses ou envieuses ! Scott, les cheveux ébouriffés, avait l'air hébété et jetait des regards de chien perdu un peu partout dans la pièce. Lui au moins portait un pyjama intégral ! Isaac, Will, Ted, Boyd et Erica se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux. Les autres employés de la maison étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle. Cora et Malia arrivèrent en dernières.

-Je disais donc qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! hurla Peter.

-Ferme-la ! claqua la voix de Talia, à bout.

Renfrogné, son frère se tut. L'infirmière arriva en clopinant encore un peu sonnée.

-Nous avons un problème. Junior a eu une crise de panique.

-Ah ça va ! Si ce n'est que ça ! rétorqua Peter s'attendant à pire.

-Oui, mais il est quelque part dans la maison en proie à une crise qui pourrait bien le tuer.

-Ah ça c'est moins cool... Mais il n'était pas menotté ? reprit-il, plus que dubitatif.

-Si... Mais je pense que dans sa panique il a cassé le barreau... Mes infirmiers sont déjà à sa recherche.

-Donc, on peut aller se recoucher ! s'exclama Isaac se foutant royalement de l'état de Stiles.

-Pour que cette affaire soit résolue plus rapidement, j'apprécierais que tout le monde recherche notre jeune invité, ordonna Talia d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

-Très bien, mais si vous le trouvez vous devez rester calme et essayer de l'apaiser, conseilla Maria.

-L'assommer, c'est une possibilité ? demanda Isaac, sarcastique.

-T'es trop con, marmonna Cora en le fusillant du regard.

Boyd bouscula ledit con avant de partir devant avec Erica. A deux ou trois, ils se mirent en quête de l'hyperactif disparu.

888888888888888

Isaac avait tout naturellement suivi Scott dans le dédale de couloirs.

-Faire une crise de panique ! Sérieux ?! Le mec juste « trop sensible » pour son propre bien ! ricana Isaac.

-Ferme-la ! T'es pas obligé de critiquer tout le temps Stiles ! C'est mon ami alors je te prierai de le laisser tranquille ! grogna Scott, agacé de la manie de son confident à enfoncer l'hyperactif.

-Je dis juste qu'il ne pourra jamais intégrer la mafia avec ce genre d'handicap, c'est tout ! Il faut être fort dans ce genre de milieu !

Scott s'arrêta brutalement de marcher et se tourna vers son protecteur.

-Très bien ! Alors je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Si on suit tes principes, je suis asthmatique, je suis faible donc je n'ai pas ma place dans la mafia ! C'est ce que tu dis ?!

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Toi, c'est différent !Tu le sais bien !

-Non ! Ce n'est pas différent ! Si tu m'acceptes, tu accepteras Stiles ! Point !

Les deux se turent, l'un en colère, l'autre gêné d'avoir encore dérapé.

888888888888888

-Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as décidé de me suivre moi et pas les autres. Je croyais que tu me faisais la tête, frangin ?

-Je veux des réponses, Cora.

-Sur quoi, Derek ?

-Tu mens sur ce qui s'est passé à la piscine. Je te connais, petite sœur.

-Si tu me connaissais aussi bien que ça, tu m'aurais aidé au lieu de m'ignorer.

-Réponds-moi Cora.

-Très bien ! Tu m'accuses de mensonge mais tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu as menti il y a trois ans ?! Tu caches quelque chose depuis la mort de Laura !

-Tais toi ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ah ouais ?! Tu as l'impression d'être le seul à souffrir de son absence ?! Crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul ! Ma grande sœur me manque ! Quand maman me regarde je vois qu'elle cherche Laura sur mon visage ! Papa m'ignore ! Je me demande même s'il sait qu'il a une deuxième fille ! Et toi ? Je vois bien que tu aurais préféré que ça soit moi qui meurt à sa place ! Content ?! Alors lâche-moi avec tes bêtises !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille pressa le pas pour le distancer. L'autre la suivit dans le but évident de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

-Cora ! Attends !

-Derek ! Je crois que je l'ai trouvé !

En effet, Stiles s'était réfugié au troisième étage dans un recoin sombre de l'une des chambres pour invités. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, lui d'habitude si souriant et bavard était méconnaissable. Il n'était plus qu'une forme apeurée. Sa respiration leur parvint, sifflante. Cora alluma la lumière et elle vit son ami sursauter. Elle s'approcha en évitant tout mouvement brusque.

-Stiles ? C'est moi, Cora. Tu sais, ton amie...

En sentant la proximité Cora, Stiles s'affola. Il poussait des gémissements douloureux et sa respiration se fit encore plus hachée. Celle-ci inquiète s'arrêta et recula, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer quelque peu l'hyperactif.

-Stiles, calme-toi, je peux t'aider et...

Elle fut brusquement interrompue. Visiblement, Derek ne voulait plus attendre et s'avançait déjà d'un pas décidé vers le jeune Stilinski. Sans plus se poser de question, il choppa le garçon. Puis il le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Stiles se mit à crier de peur et à se débattre mais l'autre n'en tint pas compte.

-Mais t'es malade ! Lâche-le ! Maria a dit qu'il fallait agir en douceur ! Pas comme une brute ! s'écria sa sœur en essayant de l'arrêter.

L'héritier Hale fourra Stiles dans la douche et sans plus de cérémonie alluma l'eau sur « très froid ». Le cri de surprise de Stiles se répercuta dans toute la pièce. En état de choc, l'hyperactif clignait des yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Sa respiration était redevenue plus calme. Derek arrêta l'eau et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Stiles, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il, autoritaire.

L'autre, trempé gardait les yeux obstinément baissés. Derek lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Stiles ! l'appela-t-il.

Surpris, Stiles leva les yeux vers l'autre. Il semblait perdu et surtout épuisé après sa crise de panique.

-Voilà. C'est fini. Cora. Passe-moi une serviette.

C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent le poignet plus qu'enflé et violet du jeune Stilinski. Autant le dire : l'opérer allait être assez urgent. Toujours calmement, il drapa l'hyperactif de la serviette que sa sœur lui tendit.

-Stiles. On va sortir de la salle de bain, d'accord ? continua Derek sur le même ton.

Le ténébreux gérait la situation à sa manière et cela semblait fonctionner. Cora le regardait, interloquée quant à cette attitude. Il avait réussi et maintenant Stiles l'écoutait attentivement. Il ne brisait pas le contact visuel comme ci cela lui permettait de ne pas retomber dans une nouvelle crise de panique. C'était bizarre de voir ça. C'est à ce moment-là que l'infirmière arriva. Stiles s'enfonça dans un recoin de la douche en fermant les yeux. L'affolement se lisait sur son visage et on sentait l'arrivée d'une vague de panique. Derek grogna en se retournant visiblement furieux que l'on ait foutu en l'air son travail.

-Reculez ! gronda Hale à l'adresse de Maria. Stiles ! J'avais dit quoi ?! Regarde-moi ! Allez !

Stiles gémit mais fixa à nouveau son regard sur l'autre.

-Je crois qu'il s'est brisé le poignet, signala Cora à l'infirmière.

-Il faudrait que je puisse l'ausculter pour en avoir une meilleure idée, fit l'infirmière visiblement vexée d'avoir été renvoyée dans ses foyers.

-Enlevez votre blouse blanche, je pense que ça aiderait Stiles, lui dit Cora pensant avoir compris la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci, avait, semble t-il, peur de tout ce qui s'apparentait au médical.

Sans protester, Maria fit ce que la jeune fille lui demandait. Pendant ce temps-là, Derek continuait de garder l'attention de Stiles.

-Stiles. Tu vas sortir de la douche et tu vas me suivre, d'accord ?

Stiles secoua la tête contre l'idée.

-Si ! Tu n'as pas le choix !

L'hyperactif avait, selon Cora, l'air d'un petit garçon apeuré. Ça lui fit mal au cœur de le voir ainsi.

-Stiles. Je suis là. Je te promets que personne ne va te faire du mal.

Stiles poussa un léger soupir en essayant de se relever. Manque de bol, il n'y arrivait pas. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Derek de soupirer. Il prit la décision de soulever dans ses bras le moulin à paroles en faisant attention à son poignet. Cora ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène. Stiles était recroquevillé dans les bras de son frère. C'était assez... attendrissant et étonnant comme duo. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le complexe médical. Peter et les autres les regardèrent passer. Stiles, fatigué avait la tête appuyé contre le torse de Derek. Il était encore complètement à côté de la plaque. Mais des élancements douloureux dans son bras commençaient à se faire sentir. Avant de tomber dans les pommes, l'hyperactif marmonna une dernière phrase à l'héritier Hale :

-C'est normal que tu te balades à moitié à poil ?

888888888888888

Stiles se réveilla l'esprit complètement à l'ouest. Il avait la tête dans le potage. Encore. Ça devenait une habitude. Il cligna plusieurs fois de yeux en regardant la pièce d'un air ensommeillé. Pas possible autrement, on l'avait encore shooté à la morphine. Un regard morne à la transfusion lui confirma son hypothèse. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, il se sentait si zen. Froncement de sourcils, quand le garçon vit que son poignet était plâtré. Bizarre. Ses souvenirs étaient assez confus. Il frissonna. Généralement quand sa mémoire flanchait comme ça c'est qu'il avait fait une crise de panique. Merde. Agacé de ne pas réussir à se remémorer les événements, il poussa un juron de frustration. Avec un peu de chance, sa crise était passée inaperçue. Ce qui n'expliquait en rien son plâtre... La porte s'ouvrit sur une Cora, souriante.

-Tu es réveillé !Ça va ? demanda t-elle soucieuse.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants m'est passé dessus mais ça va. Dis, je n'aurais pas par hasard ...euh... fait...

-Une crise de panique. Tu as fait une crise de panique hier soir. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non...Généralement je n'en garde pas beaucoup de souvenirs. C'est assez flou. Rassure-moi, personne n'est au courant ? s'inquiéta Stiles à l'idée qu'on ait pu le voir dans cet état.

-Bah... Si je te dis que tout le monde dans le manoir t'as vu pendant ta crise, tu ne t'affoleras pas trop ?

-Oh merde...

-Oui... Mais t'inquiète pas, personne ne te critique ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Stiles. Et puis maman a interdit à quiconque de divulguer l'information.

-Super...Tu ne comprends pas, c'est personnel. Je n'aime pas que l'on puisse me voir comme ça. C'est... c'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas et c'est dégradant. Humiliant même...

-T'inquiètes pas Stiles, moi je ne te juge pas !

-Je sais Cora... Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Cora grimaça intérieurement, elle savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Eh bien... D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu t'es réveillé en hurlant et tu étais tellement terrifié que tu as cassé le barreau de ton lit ainsi que ton poignet. Quand tu as crié, ça a réveillé tout le monde dans le manoir. L'infirmière nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé et on s'est tous mis à ta recherche. C'est moi et ….Derek qui t'avons retrouvé. J'ai essayé de t'aider mais tu refusais que je m'approche. Alors Derek t'as chopé et t'as foutu sous la douche. L'eau froide t'a fait reprendre tes esprits. Puis nous t'avons ramené à l'infirmerie.

-Oh misère...

L'idée que Derek puisse l'avoir vu dans cet état lui donnait envie de se terrer très profondément. Avec ça, ça ne serait pas étonnant que l'autre le méprise encore plus... D'ailleurs il n'était même pas surprit que l'autre l'ait foutu sous la douche. C'était un geste très Derekien... Puis, il se rappela d'un détail.

-Dis, Derek ne se baladait pas torse nu par hasard ?

Cora éclata de rire. De tout ce qui c'était passé dans cette soirée, Stiles n'arrivait à se rappeler que de ce fait-là ! Elle préféra lui occulter le fait que Derek l'avait porté dans ses bras. Il avait déjà eu assez d'émotions comme ça.

888888888888888

Se lever et partir de cette chambre fut un véritable soulagement pour Stiles. Tout ce blanc l'écœurait...Il avait soigneusement calfeutré ses souvenirs d'enfant. Certains appelleraient cela du déni, lui, le voyait tout simplement comme un moyen de se protéger. La reprise des cours ne fut pas une difficulté. Surtout qu'avoir sauvé deux membres importants des Hale lui avait donné du galon aux yeux de la famille. Même si l'affaire de la piscine avait été étouffé et que seuls les proches de la famille Hale étaient au courant.

888888888888888

Avoir le poignet dans le plâtre n'était franchement pas pratique. Réussir à attraper des objets relevait du miracle ! Avec sa chance habituelle, il s'était pété le bras qu'il utilisait le plus ! Galère ! En plus, avec son membre immobilisé il ne pouvait pas prendre la moto. Donc, des vigiles le conduisaient tous les matins en cours. Sauf ce jour-là. Erica l'avait choppé et l'avait conduit vers une magnifique Camaro. Bien sûr, c'était Derek qui était au volant ! Bon sang, jusque-là Stiles avait réussit à l'éviter ! Aujourd'hui, c'était raté. Gêné, l'adolescent s'installa à l'arrière en se faisant minuscule. Fallait pas oublier que Derek l'avait vu en état de panique totale. La honte... Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Stiles n'avait qu'une envie parler ou bouger. Ou les deux à la fois. Risqué. Derek avait été à deux doigts de le tuer la dernière fois.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter que tu roulais dans une voiture comme ça ! C'est tout à fait ton style ! ne put quand même s'empêcher de s'exclamer Stiles.

-Stiles ! grogna Derek.

-Quoi ?

-La ferme !

-Merde, je pensais que depuis le temps tu avais amélioré ton langage ! Faut te diversifier !

-Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de parler, je ferais en sorte de te jeter dans un fossé. Compris ?

-Ouais, ouais... T'es pas du matin...

-Stiles !

-D'accord ! D'accord ! maugréa l'hyperactif en préférant éviter d'être largué du bolide. Il tenait à sa vie, merci bien !

Le silence retomba dans la voiture.

-Et si... essaya de commencer Stiles.

-Non ! le coupa Derek.

-Mais...

-Non !

-Tu pourrais au...

-Non !

-Ça te gênerait de changer de répertoire et ….

-Oui !

-T'es vraiment...

-Oui !

-Pfffff... se renfrogna Stiles.

-Je peux juste poser une question ? réessaya tout de même l'hyperactif en grommelant.

-Non !

-Derek, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'empêches de parler. Si tu veux c'est moi qui lui réponds, proposa Erica, conciliante.

Derek soupira puis lui accorda d'un hochement de tête.

-Vas-y, Stiles. Je t'écoute, lui dit Erica.

-Ok. Pourquoi c'est vous qui me conduisez et pas les vigiles de d'habitude ?

-Oh, un problème minime. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Ça, ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Tu vas devoir t'en contenter, Stiles.

Ils se garèrent et sortirent de la voiture. Il y avait un attroupement devant le lycée. En plus de ça, on pouvait voir qu'a quelque mètres de l'école, plusieurs voitures de polices stationnaient. Des journalistes épiaient leurs moindres faits et gestes et restaient à distance du lycée.

-Euh, il s'est passé quoi ? questionna Stiles à l'attention d'Erica.

-Il y a eu un affrontement hier soir qui a mal tourné, expliqua presque à contrecœur la blonde.

Curieux, l'hyperactif essaya de s'approcher pour en voir plus mais Derek le chopa par le bras.

-Reste près de nous. Erica, ne nous lâche pas, gronda Derek.

Les deux mafieux le serraient de près. Derek avait toujours une main sur son épaule et Erica le collait presque. L'attroupement était constitué d'élèves qui semblaient attendre quelque chose. Alex était parmi eux, un sourire froid aux lèvres. Il toisait plus particulièrement Stilinski. Celui-ci déglutit.

-Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, Stiles ! lui lança Alex.

Stiles avait la nette impression que si Derek n'aurait pas été là, il se serait fait une nouvelle fois casser la tronche. Pourquoi l'Argent en avait eu envie ce jour-là, il ne le savait pas. C'est en tournant la tête qu'il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il connaissait très bien un des policiers. Celui-ci le fixait avec un air choqué et blessé. Son père. Qui détourna le regard et s'en alla. Stiles se laissa entraîner par les deux mafieux. Il essaya de se convaincre que son paternel n'avait pas cru qu'il avait changé de camp. En jetant un coup d'œil à Derek et Erica, il sut. Les deux devaient savoir que son père serait sur les lieux. La colère en lui bouillonnait. A cause d'eux, son père devait penser que la mafia l'avait embarqué dans leurs manœuvres et qu'il était d'accord. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. Son père croyait que son fils l'avait trahi. Et ça, ça faisait mal... Durant le reste de la journée, il resta anormalement silencieux. A plusieurs reprises, il eut envie de sortir du bâtiment et d'aller voir coûte que coûte son père. Mais ça serait signer leur arrêt de mort à tous les deux. Boyd semblait encore plus dans l'optique de le surveiller. Il serra les dents.

A peine rentré, Stiles se précipita jusqu'au bureau de Talia. La mafieuse ne sursauta même pas quand il entra en fracas. Tout juste si elle leva ses yeux de son ordinateur.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! lui cria t-il en colère.

-Stiles. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Arrêtez de changer de sujet ! Vous saviez que mon père serait sur place ! C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à Derek et Erica de m'accompagner ! Quoi de mieux que de me liguer contre mon propre père !

-C'était avant tout pour te protéger. Alex Argent, d'après des bruits de couloir, avait l'attention de t'attendre à l'entrée du lycée pour te tabasser. Faire en sorte que Derek t'accompagne était un bon moyen dissuasif. A moins que tu ne préfères gérer seul ce problème ? lui expliqua Talia avec une menace parfaitement perceptible dans la voix.

-Vous ne niez même pas avoir fait exprès que mon père me voit si entouré !

-Ton père n'avait pas à être là. Il sait qu'il n'a aucun droit de te voir. Pourtant il s'est porté volontaire tout en sachant que c'était près du lycée. Je prends ça comme une provocation pur et simple.

-C'est injuste ! C'est normal qu'un père veuille voir son fils !

-Si il n'avait pas joué avec le feu, il ne se serait pas brûlé. Je lui ai donné un avertissement en faisant en sorte qu'il voit que nous te considérons comme l'un des nôtres.

-Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres ! Je veux voir mon père !

-Stiles, tu as intérêt à te calmer, je m'en voudrais si tes mots dépassaient ta pensée, l'avertit calmement Talia.

-Mon père doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-J'ai tous les droits et tu as tendance à l'oublier en ce moment même.

Stiles essaya de se calmer, il serra violemment les dents. Il tremblait de rage. Il sortit sans un mot de plus et se réfugia dans sa chambre provisoire.

888888888888888

Encore en colère, Stiles essayait sans succès de se concentrer sur son exercice de maths. Retranché dans sa chambre, il refusait obstinément que quiconque y rentre. Ainsi dans le manoir, tous le monde semblait avoir comprit que Stiles faisait la tête sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. On toqua. L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant qui c'était encore.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne ! cria t-il pour que l'individu puisse l'entendre.

-C'est Lily.

Là, le fils du policier se mordilla la lèvre, indécis. C'était une chose, de repousser les adultes s'en était une autre de refuser l'entrée à une gamine. Surtout que Lily n'avait rien avoir dans les magouilles de Talia. Avec un soupir, il alla lui ouvrir. Lily lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Difficile d'y résister.

-Salut Lily.

-Stiles ! s'écria la gamine en se précipitant dans ses bras.

L'hyperactif était assez surpris de cet élan de tendresse inattendu. Lily était vraiment un cas à part dans cette famille. Au moins, jouer avec la petite brune lui permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'à ses idées déprimantes. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les enfants en général. Une ou deux fois, l'adolescent avait déjà fait du baby-sitting. Sans vouloir se lancer des fleurs, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda le lycéen en lâchant la petite fille.

-Trop bien ! Aujourd'hui, on a fait de la peinture ! Papa m'a promis qu'il m'en achèterait. Tu sais dessiner ? babilla la gamine.

-Plus ou moins. M'enfin, quand j'étais petit je passais mon temps à dessiner sur les murs ! Ça rendait mes parents dingues ! Je dessinais en majorité des pingouins multicolores. Pourquoi ? Parce que mes parents m'avaient acheté une peluche pingouin que j'adorais ! Il s'appelait Pims ! Avec lui, j'inventais des histoires où nous étions les héros ! Une fois, Pims et moi, nous étions des espions ! On devait surveiller la voisine car on la suspectait de manger les chats du quartier ! Et tu sais ce que nous avons découvert ? commença à raconter le moulin à parole.

Lily l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention embarquée dans son récit. Elle secoua la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

-Vois-tu, c'était une voisine très bizarre. Mme Binns, elle s'appelait. Une vieille dame tout le temps habillée de noir. Et chaque fois qu'un chat passait à côté de sa maison...BIM ! Le chat disparaissait sans laisser de trace ! Pims et moi, nous avons décidé de mener l'enquête. Furtivement, nous sommes allés dans son jardin. Pims avait peur. Moi pas. M'enfin Pims était un trouillard aussi ! Bref, malheureusement moi et Pims nous avons dû rebrousser chemin.

-Pourquoi ?

-On avait oublié que ma mère avait préparé des cookies pour le goûter et ça c'est sacré !

La petite éclata de rire, amusée par l'autre. Puis, tout naturellement elle courut s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Tu peux me raconter tes autres aventures avec Pims ?

-Bien sûr mais il y en a une tonne ! On était des sacrés aventuriers !

La gamine semblait visiblement ravie de trouver en Stiles un conteur. Il ne vit pas le reste de l'après-midi passer. Pour le coup, cela lui avait permis de penser à autre chose.

-Et donc Pims est tombé dans le saladier rempli de chocolat fondant ! Bon forcément mes parents m'accusèrent ! Moi, je trouve que je n'avais pas une tête de coupable mais bon !

-Lily ! Ta mère est là ! cria Peter.

La petite eut une moue déçue puis se leva. Elle traîna des pieds en allant vers la porte.

-Je pourrais revenir te voir ? demanda t-elle en le suppliant de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Si tu veux Lily. Ça me ferait plaisir.

-Tu pourras venir à la maison aussi ?

-Euh, tu n'habites pas au manoir ?

-Nan, on a une maison juste à côté du manoir de Tatie.

-Ah d'accord. Je verrais si je peux. Allez, vas-y, sinon ton père va s'impatienter.

-Merci !

Elle ouvrit la porte mais se retourna et lui demanda.

-Et Pims, il est où ?

Une question innocente mais qui remua Stiles. Pims était au fond d'un placard de sa chambre depuis qu'il avait compris que la vie était injuste. C'était en rentrant de l'enterrement de sa mère que dans un geste rageur il l'avait jeté dans son placard. Pims était une illusion comme l'histoire du poète et du savant. Cela ne lui avait apporté que dans la douleur en fin de compte.

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il s'est perdu, Lily.

888888888888888

Stiles était toujours en colère le lendemain mais il fut bien obligé d'aller en cours. Derek l'emmena mais Stiles se concentra sur un jeu sur son portable pour éviter de lui parler. Il rejoignit à contrecœur la bande de Scott près des casiers. Quand Danny ouvrit le sien, de la peinture bleu lui explosa à la figure. Dans le couloir beaucoup riait de la mauvaise blague. Danny soupira. Scott et sa bande lancèrent des regards furieux vers plusieurs Argent appuyés contre le mur d'en face. L'un des jumeaux eut un sourire mauvais de provocation. Cela le désignait selon Stiles comme l'auteur de cet acte. Calmement, Danny se dirigea vers les toilettes pour essayer de se nettoyer le visage.

-Et on va rien faire ? s'offusqua l'hyperactif fasse à cette déclaration de guerre.

-Non, on peut rien faire. Ça ne désigne pas Aiden comme directement coupable même si on sait que c'est lui, soupira Mike.

-Pourquoi Danny ?

-Aiden déteste Danny. C'est régulièrement, qu'il lui fait des crasses. Ça date de la primaire cette rivalité. Je pense que Aiden l'emmerde tout le temps parce que Danny est homo, expliqua Lydia en secouant la tête.

-Comment vous faites pour reconnaître les jumeaux ? J'avoue que Aiden et Ethan se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Aiden, c'est celui qui fout toujours la merde partout où il va. A côté de ça, son frère est plus discret, le renseigna Mike.

888888888888888

Stiles soupira en cherchant désespérément sa salle de cours. Il avait fallu que le prof change au dernier moment de classe ! Et bien entendu on venait juste de lui dire. Le bâtiment étant immense, il se sentait un peu perdu. Personne ne pouvait lui indiquer le chemin à prendre puisque les couloirs étaient déserts. L'enseignement de Latin était bien le seul moment où il n'avait pas cours en commun avec Boyd. Le baraqué avait prit en option du sport. Nouveau soupir. Bon sang, il détestait arriver en retard ! Il ouvrit une porte en ayant l'espoir que se soit la bonne salle. Nouvelle douche froide. Glaciale même. Précipitamment, l'hyperactif referma la porte. Il secoua la tête incrédule. Non. Il ne venait pas de tomber sur Danny embrasser avec fougue l'un des jumeaux. Aiden ou Ethan, il ne saurait le dire. Merde ! Mais c'était quoi cette manie de se donner des rendez-vous amoureux dans cette pièce dédiée au cours ! Une hallucination peut-être ? Il rouvrit la porte juste pour être sûr. Il se pinça. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Danny sembla se rendre soudainement compte qu'avec son amoureux secret, ils n'étaient plus seuls.

-Stiles?!Mais ? Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Attends ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

888888888888888

Ethan, parce que c'était lui, était parti en faisant promettre à Stiles de ne rien dire. Normal. Ce qu'ils faisaient en secret ne serait pas apprécié par leurs mafias respectives. Ethan et Danny risquaient leur vie en entretenant cette relation interdite. Maintenant Stiles et Danny étaient assis dans le couloir. Il séchait donc, même si ce n'était pas prévu. Il s'expliquerait avec le prof et avec un peu de chance ça se passerait bien. Pour l'instant, il fixait un Danny silencieux.

-Danny, je te jure, je ne dirai rien. Même si vous prenez d'énormes risques... Imagine si ce n'était pas moi qui avait ouvert cette porte ?

-Normalement personne ne devait se balader dans les couloirs puisque tout le monde est en cours !Je sais que je prends des risques mais chaque fois que je me dis qu'il faut que ça s'arrête et bah... on continue...

-Je vois ça... C'est juste que tu es mon ami et que ça m'embêterait que les Hale ou les Argent te le fassent payer.

-Je sais...Avec Ethan, on a essayé de ne plus se voir mais on y arrive pas...

-Tu te rends bien compte que vous ne pourrez jamais vivre votre amour au grand jour ? Moi, ça ne m'embête pas. Même si Ethan n'aurait pas été mon premier choix...

-Ethan est différent de son frère Aiden. Lui, il voudrait une paix durable entre les mafias. Il sait que ma loyauté va aux Hale et il respecte ça. Comme moi, je sais qu'il restera loyal aux Argent.

-Dis, j'ai remarqué que les autres savaient que tu étais homosexuel. Ça ne les gêne pas ? Je veux dire dans la mafia, ils estiment que si un mec se tape une tonne de nanas ça veut dire qu'il est hyper viril alors...

Danny éclata de rire.

-Stiles, ils tolèrent mon homosexualité parce que j'ai prouvé ma valeur pour la mafia. Je suis utile et quand je me bats, je ne fais pas semblant. Ce n'est pas simple tous les jours mais j'ai gagné leur respect.

-Ah, d'accord. Mais si les Hale découvraient ta relation avec Ethan ?

-Ils me tueraient sans hésiter. Avoir des relations avec les Argent c'est de la trahison. Ça serait la honte pour les Hale.

Danny soupira en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Il jouait avec le feu et il le savait. Stiles lui lança un regard compatissant.

-J'étais en train d'y réfléchir mais qui de Aiden ou d'Ethan est le protecteur d'Allison ?

-Les deux. Aiden est le plus dangereux. Ethan a un caractère plus doux.

-Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Enfin je veux dire comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

Danny lui sourit.

-Tu sais, on se connaît depuis nos sept ans. On nous apprend à haïr les Argent. C'est toujours une course pour rendre coup pour coup. Quand tout le monde a sut pour mon homosexualité, ça a été l'horreur. C'est à partir de ce moment, qu'Aiden s'est mis à m'emmerder tout le temps. D'un côté je devais montrer mon utilité aux Hale et de l'autre côté je devais me défendre des agressions multiples des Argent. Aiden était le plus virulent. A mes quinze ans, Aiden s'est amusé à m'enfermer dans des casiers des vestiaires. Coincé, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de rester enfermer toute la nuit dedans. Je ne sais pas combien s'est passé. Je dois t'avouer que je pleurais, je devais être lamentable. Je crois que j'ai pété un câble. Aux yeux de tout le monde, je devais rester fort alors que je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette pression. Et là, quelqu'un est venu me délivrer.

-Ethan, je présume?

-Oui, au début j'ai cru que c'était Aiden qui revenait me tabasser. Mais c'était Ethan. Il m'a rassuré. Au début j'étais méfiant mais j'ai vite pris confiance à son contact. On a discuté. Ça embêtait Ethan, l'acharnement de son jumeau sur moi. Après, on s'est vu de plus en plus souvent en secret. Et la suite, tu t'en doutes.

-Mais les Argent et les autres savent que Ethan est homo ?

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais pour les Argent s'est sacrément tabous. Ce qui le sauve c'est Allison. Étant héritière, elle le protège. Si Ethan ne fait pas de vague aucun mal ne lui sera fait. J'ai beau détester son frère, Aiden le protège. Il ne sait pas pour notre relation. Si Aiden prenait connaissance de notre relation, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait...

-N'empêche la réaction d'Aiden est contradictoire. Il te fait chier parce que tu es homo mais son frère jumeau l'est aussi. Pourtant il protège Ethan.

-Je sais pas. Tu sais, il me détestait déjà avant.

-Mouais … Il n'est pas logique ce mec...

Danny soupira et Stiles essaya de lui remonter le moral.

888888888888888

On venait juste d'enlever le plâtre à Stiles. Un soulagement si vous vous vouliez son avis ! Mais à peine sortis de l'infirmerie, que Scott voulut lui parler. Et ce qu'il lui annonça fut l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'hyperactif.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Stiles en regardant Scott comme-ci il avait une seconde tête.

-Je sais, je sais ! Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je sais que je peux compter sur toi !

-Tu te rends compte que tu prends des risques énormes ?!

-Je sais mais mais je l'aime !

-Scott. C'est de la folie.

-J'ai besoin d'un alibi ! T'es le premier à qui je le dis !

-J'en suis honoré, vraiment ! grommela Stiles en se demandant pourquoi il tombait toujours sur ce genre d'information.

-Je dois la voir... Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Isaac...Mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Alors ? supplia Scott avec ses yeux de chiot.

-Ah non ! Me fais pas ses yeux là !

-...

-D'accord ! Même si j'estime que tu fais une bêtise !

-Mais je l'aime Stiles! gémit une nouvelle fois Scott

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais avoir une relation amoureuse avec l'héritière Argent ? Sérieux ? Je veux dire Allison Argent ne me paraît pas être le meilleur choix ! Tu sais que ta famille te tuerait si ils l'apprenaient ?

-Je sais... Mais elle est si belle, si forte, si...

-D'accord ! D'accord ! T'as déjà lu Roméo et Juliette ? Non parce que ça se finit vraiment mal !

Stiles avait l'impression que c'était toujours pour sa pomme ! Déjà Ethan et Danny et maintenant Scott et Allison… Des couples suicidaires en somme...

…**.Alors ? J'avoue le moment Lily-Stiles n'a pas été simple à faire ! Mais les autres scènes entre les deux seront plus développées, là c'était la première rencontre ! Oui Derek cache quelque chose ! Et oui je vous le promets vous en saurez plus sur la mort de Laura ! Je me suis bien amusée sur la scène où les membres masculins de la maison étaient torses nus ! Oui je bave ! Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture, pour tout vous dire il est pratiquement fini ! Mais je ne sais si je le publierai en avance, par contre je ne le publierai pas en retard ! Comme d'habitude je donne le titre du prochain chap : Chapitre 7 : SOS ! Scott à la dérive !**

**Ce chapitre va un peu se concentrer sur le passé de Peter et de Scott ! Entre les deux ça va péter ! Stiles va devoir s'interroger... Mais sur quoi ? Hé hé mystères ! Mystère ! **

_Réponses aux commentaires ( qui me vont toujours droit au cœur!): _

_-la Dictateuse : Je suis contente que le chapitre 5 t'es plu ! J'avais oublié de préciser qu'il portait un pantalon d'hôpital cette fois ci ^^ Peter est un personnage assez complexe et tu vas voir dans le chapitre 7 une partie de son passé en lien avec Scott ! Je n'en dis pas plus ^^ J'espère que le chapitre 6 n'était pas trop nulle ! Être dans ton top 5, waouuuu j'en suis fière et heureuse ! Les arbres généalogiques vont venir ! Promis ! Merci encore de me lire ! _

_-loveyaoi-15 : Oui Cora au contact de notre Stiles va changer positivement, il lui apporte beaucoup ! Le moment de Stiles cul nu était une des scènes que j'avais dans en tête depuis longtemps ! ^^ Stiles tenait beaucoup à sa mère... C'est dur pour lui ! Les arbres généalogiques vont venir. Ils sont en préparation ! Merci à toi ! J'espère que le chapitre 6 t'as plu ! _

_-yumi-elfeuw :Les souvenirs de Stiles étaient un moment délicat à faire, au moins je n'ai pas été la seule à pleurer^^Merci ! _

_-Drayy : Merci beaucoup !:-))La suite t'as plu ? _

_-Kaneko Etsioay : Je sais je suis sadique ! Niark Niark ^^ Mon frère m'a donné l'idée de sa fuite dans la manoir, normalement la scène devait se dérouler autrement. T'as vu j'ai posté en avance :-) ! _

_-brookedaviiis : J'avoue Stiles est un personnage assez loufoque ^^ Ça ne pouvait lui arriver qu'a lui ! Oui c'est positif pour Cora car elle a besoin d'attention. C'était Maria comme tu as pu le voir ^^ ! Merci encore !_

_-Wm2 : J'avoue c'était une fin intense!^^ J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! ^^ _

**Je vous remercie encore ! Bref je vous adore (mais vous le savez déjà!) **

**A+ mes petites tortues ( je délire encore ^^) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut mes petits rayons de soleil ( je déprime et ça me remonte le moral de poster donc...) **

**J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes... Je m'en excuse... Une semaine de merde totale... Bref passons à des choses plus sérieuses et joyeuses ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! **

Chapitre 7 : SOS ! Scott à la dérive !

_« Ma mère adorait me faire des cookies, depuis sa mort ils n'ont plus la même saveur... »_

_ Il ne savait pas où il était mais une chose était sûre : il se sentait bien ! Protégé. En sécurité. Limite si Stiles n'aurait pas ronronner comme un chat ! Des bras fermes l'entouraient. Il était au chaud. Le bien-être total ! Le paradis ! La tête posé sur un... torse ? Oui, c'était un torse. Oula ! Musclé le torse ! Euh ? Minute ?! Bizarre, ça... Un torse ?! Il leva la tête. Derek. Quoi ?! Derek ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ses bras ?! Derek le fixa de son regard vert aux mille promesses. Hein ?! Mais c'était quoi cette façon de penser ! Ça ne venait pas de lui ! Puis Derek ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Ce ne fut que la sonnerie de la police qui en sortit. Hein ?! _

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en essayant de remettre ses pensées en place. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve très bizarre ! Puis, il remarqua que son portable sonnait. Ah c'était de lui que venait le bruit ! La bouche encore pâteuse, il décrocha sans savoir qui l'appelait puisque c'était un numéro inconnu.

-Stiles, vous êtes où ? grogna Derek.

Son palpitant manqua de sortir de sa poitrine. Merde ! Il s'était endormi dans la voiture de Scott ! D'ailleurs, l'autre n'était toujours pas là. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? C'était la dernière fois qu'il servait d'alibi à Scott ! Normalement, lui et Scott étaient censés être sortis en boîte de nuit. Le basané avait réussi à écarter Boyd et Isaac. Ce qui était assez exceptionnel. La soirée en boîte de nuit n'était qu'une supercherie puisque son ami avait en fait un rendez-vous amoureux secret avec Allison Argent.

-Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? bégaya enfin Stiles en panique totale.

-Je l'ai eu c'est tout. Vous êtes où ?

-Pourquoi ?

-On veut vous rejoindre avec les autres. Alors ?

-Ah …. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de la boîte ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle est nulle !

-C'est silencieux.

-Hein ?!

-Je n'entends pas de musique de ton côté.

-Ah...euh... Normal je me suis isolé dans les toilettes !

-Passe-moi Scott.

-Bah euhhhh, je crois qu'il est occupé avec une fille ! Ça me gênerait de l'interrompre !

-Passe. Moi. Scott.

-Attends, faut d'abord que je sorte des toilettes et que je me faufile dans la foule et...

-Je te donne cinq minutes, le coupa Derek avant de raccrocher.

Il était dans la merde. Stiles était trop gentil. Vraiment. Son ami n'aurait-il pas pu choisir une autre fille ? Non ! Allison Argent ! Si, si ! Lui aussi ! Visiblement, même l'amour pouvait exister dans cette guerre mafieuse. Stiles regarda sa montre. Donc il poireautait depuis deux heures maintenant. Et toujours pas de nouvelles de Scott. Bon sang ! Pourquoi s'était-il laissé embarquer dans ce plan foireux ?! Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il était trop gentil... Il regarda une nouvelle fois son portable. Aucun sms. Cela l'inquiétait et ça le mettait en colère. Et si Scott avait été chopé par les Argent ? Et si Allison le trahissait ? Elle disait l'aimer mais c'était facile aussi de changer d'avis ! Bon ça faisait quatre mois qu'ils se voyaient en secret. Si elle aurait voulu le trahir, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il mentait à la famille Hale et pour ça il pouvait être mis à mort si ils le découvraient. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il se faisait avoir ! Il appela Scott en espérant qu'il réponde. Vite. Sinon ils étaient foutus. Bien évidement, l'autre ne répondait pas !

-Scott ! Réponds ! Genre tout de suite ! Devine qui m'a appelé ?! Ton charmant cousin ! Tu sais Derek ?! Et devine quoi ?! Ils veulent nous rejoindre ! Je fais quoi ?! Je te le dis tout de suite c'est de ta faute ! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui fait le plan ! Le tien était foireux ! Si ! Si ! Alors, REPONDS ! Arrête d'embrasser misstinguette et reviens ! Genre tout de suite ! Sinon ce n'est pas Derek qui va te tuer mais moi !

Stiles raccrocha en colère et en panique. Il se frotta nerveusement le bras droit avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il essaya de réfléchir à une réponse adéquate. Le vide total ! Ses neurones le lâchaient vraiment au mauvais moment... La sonnerie de police retentit une seconde fois. Il déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains. Puis après réflexion, il alluma le poste radio au maximum.

-Oui ?!

-Passe-moi Scott ! Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre !

-Excuse, je t'entends pas trop bien ! Je crois que Scott est ivre !

-Quoi ?!

-Oui ! Il boit verre sur verre depuis tout à l'heure ! Je crois que la fille a refusé sa visite buccale !

-C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

-Ah euh merde ! Il vient de partir en courant ! Scott reviens ! Où tu vas ?! Non ! Attends d'être aux toilettes ! Bravo Scotty dans les escaliers ! Excuse-moi Derek mais je dois gérer l'animal si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Stiles lui raccrocha au nez. Derek voudrait le tuer, ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Trente minutes plus tard, la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit sur un Scott souriant.

-Scott ! C'est pas trop tôt ! On est dans la merde ! Et ça c'est de ta faute ! Roule jusqu'au Winn Dixie* le plus proche ! Dépêche !On discutera plus tard Roméo !

Heureusement, le basané se dépêcha de faire ce que l'autre lui demandait. Arrivé au magasin, Stiles sortit de la voiture en demandant à Scott de rester à l'intérieur. Il revint avec une bouteille de vodka à la main.

-Scott, écoute-moi attentivement. Derek m'a appelé, il voulait nous rejoindre. J'ai dû mentir et faire croire que tu étais complètement ivre. Alors bois ! Je vais conduire.

-Hein ?! Quoi ?!

-Scott ! Bois ! Pose pas de question ! Pour que le mensonge passe bien, il faut que ça puisse paraître crédible ! Ah et j'ai peut-être dit qu'une fille t'avait fichu un râteau !

-Hein ?! Euh... D'accord...abdiqua le basané en se rendant soudain compte que la situation était plus que critique.

En arrivant au manoir, tout le monde put voir un Scott ivre. Le problème c'est que personne ne se privait pour embêter Scott sur le fiasco de sa soirée. Le basané était particulièrement agacé, surtout quand c'était Peter qui lui faisait des remarques. Il y avait une certaine tension entre les deux. Du coup, le jeune McCall faisait tout pour provoquer Peter. Stiles se dit que quand ça allait éclater, ça allait faire mal. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce problème dans le couloir, il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Une main se posa abruptement sur son épaule. Stiles poussa un petit couinement (assez peu viril) en se retournant. Derek. Il déglutit. Il pensait que le ténébreux l'avait oublié et bien il semblerait que non.

-Derek ! Tu m'a fait peur ! T'es obligé de faire ça tout le temps ?! C'est ton trip ou quoi ?! Aoutch !

Derek venait de le plaquer contre le mur. C'était quoi cette manie de faire ça ?!

-Derek, je comprends vraiment pas pourq...

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

-Je vois vraiment pas...

L'héritier Hale prit un air encore plus menaçant. Stiles, lui, avait l'esprit en surchauffe. Il se rappelait de son rêve bizarre et avoir Derek collé à lui ne l'arrangeait franchement pas !Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud !

-D'acc... D'accord, je t'ai peut-être raccroché au nez ? bégaya l'hyperactif en essayant en même temps de se vider la tête de ses brides de ce cauchemar étrange.

-Bah tu vois tu as trouvé tout seul ! Recommence et je t'en ferai passer l'envie ! Compris ? gronda Derek en le fusillant du regard.

Stiles hocha fébrilement la tête en espérant fort que l'autre allait s'éloigner. Vite, si possible. Malheureusement, Derek resta là à le scruter. Stiles se dit que si Derek avait été télépathe, il aurait été foutu. Faire un rêve ou un cauchemar plutôt sur le ténébreux était déjà assez bizarre mais alors là si l'autre l'aurait su... Disons qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde ! Stiles ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait fait ce songe... En sécurité dans les bras de Derek ? Non, c'était comme dire qu'Alex était fan des licornes à paillettes ! L'hyperactif évitait soigneusement le regard vert de l'héritier Hale. Sa présence était...envahissante, c'était le mot !

-Un problème, Stiles ? grogna Derek.

_Oui, toi !_ aurait pu dire le pauvre adolescent mais il se retint de justesse.

-Non, non...Tu savais que les calamars n'avaient aucune vie sexuelle ? bafouilla l'hyperactif.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il devait se demander si Stiles était seul ou pas dans sa caboche. Puis, en secouant la tête, Derek le lâcha et repartit sans un mot de plus. L'hyperactif déglutit en fermant les yeux. Tout ça c'était de la faute de ce foutu rêve qui l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes...

8888888888888

Stiles l'avait prédit, Une dispute allait éclater entre Peter et Scott. Ce soir-là, en rentrant ça avait pété. L'hyperactif se demandait encore comment cela avait pu commencer. Certainement une petite pique et boum ! Les deux étaient maintenant en train de se crier dessus.

-Tu n'es jamais content ! Dès que je fais quelque chose c'est forcément mauvais ! hurlait Scott, rouge de colère.

-Normal ! Tout ce que tu fais, tu le foires ! asséna Peter, d'un ton nettement plus calme que l'adolescent.

-C'est vrai ! Je ne suis que le mec asthmatique de la bande ! Vivement que mon vrai père vienne me chercher ! Lui, il m'aime !

-Ton père n'était qu'un incapable alcoolique et violent ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ?! Il ne reviendra jamais ! C'est moi ton père ! Si tu continues à me manquer de respect je n'hésiterai pas à t'envoyer en internat dans un autre pays !

-Maman ne le permettrait pas !

-Ta mère ? Elle serait plus qu'heureuse de t'envoyer au loin ! Tu n'es qu'un poids pour elle ! Pour nous !

-C'est toi le poids mort ! T'es qu'un connard !

Le coup partit tout seul. Scott lança un regard choqué à Peter. Un silence s'installa. Peter serrait et desserrait les poings en fixant son fils adoptif. Scott avait maintenant un air perdu, la main maintenant sur sa joue blessée. Sans un mot, Scott partit lentement de la pièce, le dos voûté. Stiles comprit que cela devait la première fois que Peter levait la main sur son fils. Peter ferma les yeux. Visiblement, il regrettait son geste puis il tourna les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

8888888888888

Furieux, contre lui-même, Peter envoya valser les papiers de sa table de travail. Il fracassa son ordinateur au sol et il donna de violents coups dans le mur. Le souffle court d'avoir mis la pagaille dans la pièce, Peter remarqua un cadre photo qui était tombé par terre. Il le récupéra. C'était une photo de lui, Mélissa et Scott. Ça datait de sept ans au moins. Malia n'était pas dessus. Sa fille aînée détestait les photos de famille. Scott devait avoir neuf ans. Le petit garçon s'était installé dans les bras de sa mère et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Le petit Scott avait un sourire hésitant. C'était moins compliqué à ce moment-là. Avec un soupir, il se rappela comment tout cela avait commencé.

_ Il l'aimait. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait fermé les yeux si longtemps. Elle. Mélissa McCall. Depuis ses dix-sept ans. Un soir, en boîte de nuit, c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'avait pas compris comment cette fille pouvait le subjuguer autant. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas. De nombreuses filles avaient défilé dans son lit. Il avait même essayé quelques hommes. Il fallait bien se tester ! C'était sa philosophie ! Profiter de la vie ! Quand il avait vu cette brunette rire avec sa copine, Peter s'était dit « il me la faut !».Bien sûr, il croyait qu'après l'avoir mis dans son lit, il n'y penserait même plus. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle lui résiste ! A lui, le mec que toutes les nanas voulaient dans leur lit ! Il se savait beau comme un dieu ! Ce n'était pas du narcissisme ! C'était une réalité et il le savait. Il était Peter Hale, futur bras droit de sa sœur aînée pour la mafia. Cela avait pris des mois pour qu'elle daigne le regarder ! Dans un premier temps, ça lui avait fait un choc. Puis, Peter s'était rassuré, c'était un défi et il devait le relever ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait autant d'efforts !Bizarrement, toutes ces difficultés ne l'avaient qu'encore plus motivé ! Ils s'étaient fait des sorties cinéma, des restaurants...Il avait adoré ces moments. Cette fille l'avait séduit. Elle et ses rires. Sa joie de vivre. A son contact, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Ses amis l'avaient critiqué, ils avaient peur qu'il ne devienne faible au contact de Mélissa. Ça l'avait mis en colère ! Mélissa était à lui ! Personne n'avait droit de la toucher ! Il avait menacé tout le monde. Deux mois. Il était sorti deux mois avec Mélissa. Un bonheur. Trop court. Tout avait dérapé quand ils s'étaient disputés. Le sujet du désaccord était la jalousie maladive de Peter. Pas de sa faute si tous les mecs tournaient autour de sa belle. Le problème, c'est que Peter était trop fier pour demander pardon. Pourtant, la tentation avait été grande ! Il s'était rendu compte trop tard de son erreur. Après, Mélissa était partie pour étudier et lui il avait essayer de l'oublier. Mais jamais aucune fille n'avait pu la surpasser. Sa Mélissa. Douze ans s'étaient écoulés, quand elle était enfin revenue en ville. Avec un autre. Et un gosse. Un énorme choc pour Peter. Elle l'avait oublié bien vite selon lui ! Deux semaines que sa Mélissa était revenue et deux semaines qu'il attendait tous les soirs devant leur maison. Les rumeurs allaient vite dans cette ville, Peter avait appris que le mari de Mélissa était un alcoolique violent. Et qu'il battait régulièrement sa petite famille. Peter avait dû se retenir d'aller abattre ce connard. Pourquoi ? Il connaissait Mélissa, elle était une femme avec un sacré orgueil ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il faisait ça. Son but, c'était qu'elle revienne auprès de lui. Il accepterait même le gosse ! Bon sang ! Il imaginait l'autre qui tapait SA Mélissa ! Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Il voulait d'abord parler avec elle. Paraître civilisé, lui montrer qu'il avait changé. Pour elle, il était près à tout ! Il sortit de sa voiture pour regarder cette maison qui semblait le narguer. Il serra et desserra les poings. Un autre que lui la touchait. Ça, ça le rendait fou ! Peter entendit des éclats de voix à l'intérieur du foyer. Non plutôt des cris ! Brusquement, un bruit sourd retentit. Le hurlement que poussa Mélissa le glaça. Ni une ni deux, il fonça vers la maison. Il ouvrit avec violence la porte non fermée à clé. La scène le frappa. Mélissa était tenue contre son grès par un homme brun de haute stature. Le mari. Rafael McCall. Une forme inerte gisait en bas des escaliers. Le fils de Mélissa : pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'hésiterait pas. Ce salopard allait payer. Mélissa le fixait maintenant. _

_-Peter ? balbutia t-elle. _

_-C'est qui ce connard ? Ton amant ? Je le savais ! Salope ! hurla Rafael McCall en envoyant violemment Mélissa au sol. _

_ Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Peter qui empoigna l'homme violent. Peter le fit sortir de la maison. Sans aucune hésitation, le mafieux envoya Rafael McCall sur le bitume. L'autre se releva dans le but évident de se battre. Mais il titubait trop pour être capable de tenir tête à Peter Hale. C'était plus facile de s'en prendre à son fils et à sa femme. Peter était d'un autre gabarit et paraissait nettement plus menaçant. _

_-Tu n'auras jamais ma femme! Elle est à moi ! Je la tuerai plutôt que de la laisser partir ! _

_ Peter eut un rire froid face ces menaces minables. _

_-Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu ne seras même pas là pour le voir de toute manière, rétorqua Peter, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_ Sans aucune hésitation, Peter sortit son pistolet et tira deux fois. L'autre tomba pour ne plus jamais se relever. Calmement, il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. _

_-Venez à la maison McCall, un nettoyage vous attend, ordonna Peter puis il raccrocha. _

_ Il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Mélissa essayait vainement de réveiller son fils. Doucement, Peter prit le garçon dans ses bras pour l'emmener aux urgences. _

_ La suite, Peter s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mélissa l'avait suivi et, arrivée à l'hôpital, elle ne lui avait pas posé une seule question sur Rafael. Pourtant, elle savait. Son mari avait dépassé les limites en poussant son fils dans les escaliers. Peter était resté prés d'elle sans s'imposer. Quand le médecin était revenu, le verdict était tombé. Quand le petit garçon était tombé dans les escaliers, sa tête avait violemment percuté le sol. Cela avait rendu Scott amnésique. Le petit garçon n'avait retenu que certains souvenirs dans lesquels son père n'était pas violent. Mélissa, encore inquiète avait serré contre elle son fils. Elle avait rassuré son fils. Scott avait demandé où était son père. Mélissa avait alors regardé Peter puis elle avait expliqué que Rafael était parti et ne reviendrait jamais. _

Peter revint au présent et regarda la photo. Au moins, le Scott de huit ans avait beau le détester à ce moment-là, jamais il n'aurait osé le défier. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était simple, Scott n'hésitait plus à le provoquer. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais lever la main sur lui. Il ne voulait pas faire pareil que ce rebut de Rafael. Mélissa allait lui en vouloir pendant des mois. Il la connaissait, cela annonçait une grève du sexe. Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup. Deux semaines, ça avait été long ! Mélissa savait se servir de ses armes. Une femme de caractère sa Mélissa. Sauf que là, il avait frappé Scott et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Avec un soupir, il l'appela.

-Mélissa, faut que je te parle. Oui, c'est urgent.

8888888888888

Stiles se rendait bien compte que son ami n'allait pas bien. Scott paraissait absent. C'était bizarre de le voir dans cet état-là. Le basané d'habitude si joyeux. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Scott. Stiles reporta une nouvelle fois son regard sur Scotty affalé sur un fauteuil. L'hyperactif devait l'avouer, il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Isaac arriva et lui demanda de partir. Il le fit, il sentait qu'il était de trop. Un lien fort unissait Scott et Isaac Lahey. S'il y en avait un qui pouvait l'aider c'était Lahey.

8888888888888

Cela faisait cinq jours que Scott et Peter s'évitaient. Stiles ne savait pas comment avait réagi Mélissa puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Scott continuait de paraître absent. Il se demandait lequel des deux craquerait en premier. Étonnement, Derek était venu voir Scott. Bon, Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit puisqu'on ne l'avait pas autorisé à rester. Cela avait été frustrant ! Mais l'hyperactif avait un autre problème. Il continuait de faire le même rêve bizarre sur Derek. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas ! Maintenant, il suffisait qu'il voit l'héritier Hale pour se sentir mal. Du coup, il s'interrogeait beaucoup. Était-ce normal ce genre de rêve ? Pourquoi Derek ? Non sérieux ! On pouvait pas dire qu'entre lui et Derek c'était une grande histoire d'amitié ! Ça l'angoissait fortement. Il avait hésité à en parler à Lydia mais son choix c'était plutôt porté sur Danny. Il lui faisait confiance pour lui apporter des réponses. Surtout si le fait de rêver sur un mec impliquait d'être homo ou non. C'était peut être ça qui le titillait le plus.

Patiemment, il attendit d'être seul avec Danny. Coup de chance, Boyd semblait vouloir discuter avec Erica. Lydia pour sa part était malade.

-Danny, je peux te poser une question ? chuchota Stiles.

-Vas-y.

-Voilà. Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh...C'est normal de rêver d'un mec ? débita l'hyperactif à toute vitesse.

-Avec un mec ? Tu faisais quoi avec lui ?

-Ah ! Euh ! Bah...Il me tenait dans ses bras...

-Et c'était...sexuel ?

-Non, non !

-Calme-toi, Stiles. J'essaie juste de t'aider là. Bon et dans ses bras, tu te sentais comment ?

-Bien... En sécurité...

-Hum... Tu le connaissais ?

-Non...

-Stiles, j'ai l'impression que tu devais le connaître.

-Je préférerais garder cette info pour moi. Mais, ça veut pas dire que je suis... intéressé par les mecs ?

-Ton rêve n'était pas sexuel donc il y a peu de chance que tu sois gay. Par contre, si ça devient sexuel, là tu pourras te poser des questions.

-Ah merci...

Stiles évita de lui préciser que dans son rêve ou cauchemar, Derek était torse nu. Aussi qu'il faisait trop régulièrement ce songe à son goût. Derek le faisait aussi bien chier le jour que la nuit... Bref, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre la signification de ce rêve. En même temps, s'il rêvait de ça, il devait peut être se poser des questions sur son orientation sexuelle... Non pas qu'il puisse être intéressé par Derek-Je-Ne-Me-Prends-Pas-Pour-De-La-Merde ! Ah ça non ! Mais peut-être que son inconscient prenait pour modèle l'héritier Hale. Une manière de lui dire : tu devrais peut-être te pencher sur tes orientations sexuelles ? C'était une possibilité. Stiles poussa un soupir, sa vie n'était vraiment pas un long fleuve tranquille... D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas reparlé avec Talia. Elle pouvait toujours courir ! Il continuait à penser régulièrement à son père. Stiles aurait voulu lui dire que tout ça n'était encore qu'une machination de la mafia. Mais son père le connaissait, il ne pouvait pas penser que son fils avait basculé ? Était-ce normal qu'il éprouve une légère amertume en pensant que son père puisse ne pas lui faire confiance ?

8888888888888

Ils allaient en boîte de nuit. Le « ils » comprenait : la bande de Derek, de Cora, de Malia et de Scott. Derek avait décidé que tous le monde irait et personne ne l'avait contredit. Pas même Stiles. Pourtant L'hyperactif y voyait un inconvénient de taille qui s'appelait Derek. Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop qu'il soit dans les parages. Stiles retint un soupir de dépit. Il devait profiter de la soirée surtout qu'il était dans la boite Jungle ! Et ce n'était pas rien ! Cet endroit était le meilleur de toute la ville. Pour y entrer, il fallait avoir un pass ! Et se balader avec les Hale comportait au moins cet avantage. Stiles n'avait jamais pu y entrer jusque-là. Il aurai dû ressentir de l'excitation ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Mais non, rien du tout. Il était accoudé depuis au moins une heure au bar, les yeux dans le vague à réfléchir encore et encore ! C'était assez contre-productif ! Jungle était une boîte où tout était autorisé. Comprenez les couples gays, hétéros… Stiles leva les yeux vers le quartier VIP, où Derek était entouré de toute sa petite cour. Les filles se pressaient contre l'héritier Hale qui visiblement ne s'en privait pas ! Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, ce mec était vraiment détestable ! Il chercha Lydia du regard. Elle était sur la piste de danse avec Jackson. Séance de pelotage express ! Il détourna les yeux. Les autres étaient disséminés un peu partout dans la salle.

Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Il leva à nouveau les yeux et il sursauta. Derek le fixait. Cela le mit mal à l'aise, qu'avait-il encore fait ! Puis, le ténébreux chopa une fille pour l'embrasser tout en continuant à le regarder. Ça, c'était carrément bizarre et même gênant ! Était-ce une manière de lui dire : « moi j'ai toutes les nanas à mes pieds et toi t'as rien ! » _Frimeur, _pensa Stiles. Ce mec n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de le provoquer ? Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne tenterait-il pas d'embrasser une fille pour voir si ça lui plaisait ? Une manière de voir et de savoir s'il était gay. Pas bête. Stiles s'avança alors sur la piste de danse. Il était décidé à tenter l'expérience.

Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. Se trémoussant sur la piste de danse, il vit une fille blonde plutôt jolie. _Allez Stiles, sois pas timide, _s'exhorta t-il. La fille blonde le regarda et lui sourit. Bon signe ? Mauvais signe ? En même temps, il n'était pas vraiment un pro de la drague, pas comme monsieur le lapin ténébreux ! Sa proie, euh non ! la fille blonde se rapprocha en ondulant des hanches. _Pas mal_ pensa l'hyperactif. Stiles se rappela soudain d'un documentaire animalier où les paons faisaient une parade amoureuse. Là, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas exploser de rire ! C'était bien le problème avec son hyperactivité, son esprit pensait mille et une chose à la fois. Là, la blonde se colla contre lui, jusque-là l'opération_ je me teste à embrasser une fille_ se déroulait plutôt bien ! Pour une fois qu'il laissait une fille l'approcher, ça se passait plutôt bien. Les mains de la fille se baladaient sur son torse. Vachement entreprenante ! Il déglutit. Bon, normalement ne devait-il pas ressentir quelque chose ? Dans les séries télé, le héros ressentait dans ces moments là une sorte de choc électrique. Lui, non. Peut-être que si elle l'embrassait, il aurait une idée plus précise ? Elle dut lire dans ses pensées puisque elle l'embrassa. C'était une sensation bizarre et... pas désagréable ! Avec la langue en plus ! Imaginez une danse dans le style tango et bien ça devait être ça ! C'était agréable mais quand il voyait Lydia et Jackson s'embrasser cela semblait plus hot, plus passionné. Bref, il était peut-être un peu déçu, il s'imaginait des sensations plus fortes ! Stiles se dit qu'il exagérait certainement. Elle se détacha de lui. Ils furent séparés par d'autres danseurs et Stiles la perdit de vue. Encore dans ses pensées, il regarda vers le balcon VIP. Derek ne le lâchait pas du regard et avait levé un sourcil. Ce mec avait inventé à lui tout seul le langage des sourcils ! Limite si il ne lui disait pas : « tu peux faire mieux ! ». Stiles trouva ça énervant, cette manie que l'autre avait de le provoquer. C'est peut-être ce qui expliqua son geste complément irréfléchi. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas mais une chose était sûre, il le fit ! Il chopa un garçon au hasard et l'embrassa. Bon, il n'avait pas prévu que l'autre y répondrait. Encore une fois, Stiles analysa ce qui se passait. L'autre embrassait plutôt bien enfin même mieux que la fille. C'était une impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit et d'inédit. C'était sacrément excitant ! Le garçon brisa leur baiser. Il était brun et avait de grands yeux bleus. Mignon. C'était officiel, il n'était peut-être pas hétéro. « Bi » était plus probable. Il se tourna vers le balcon. Derek s'était relevé et le fusillait maintenant du regard. Ça ne devait pas lui plaire qu'il ait autant de succès ! Stiles lui offrit son plus beau sourire rempli de provocation. _Moi aussi j'ai du succès !_ lui envoya t-il victorieusement par le regard. Le garçon voulait visiblement l'emmener à l'écart. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait jamais suivi. Mais Derek le dévisageait et secouait négativement la tête. Le message était clair pour Stiles, l'autre lui interdisait de continuer. Il essayait de lui donner des ordres ?! Il se prenait pour qui ?! La mafia le faisait déjà chier mais en plus il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser un peu ?! Le colère prit le dessus sur tout acte rationnel. Stiles lui balança son regard qui était assez explicite sur sa façon de penser : « _Va te faire foutre ». _Il suivit le garçon dans la foule sans un regard de plus en arrière. Il espérait que ça énerverait bien Derek !

Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Stiles ne réfléchissait plus ou plutôt n'essayait plus. L'étreinte était hot selon Stiles. Mais serait-il capable de continuer ? Brusquement le garçon brun fut arraché à l'hyperactif. Déboussolé, Stiles ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Surtout que c'était incompréhensible C'était Jackson qui venait de jeter en arrière le garçon ! Lydia telle une furie le chopa par le bras et le tirait fermement vers la sortie.

-Lydia ! Lâche moi ! cria Stiles furieux du comportement de son amie.

Il réussit à échapper à sa poigne. Jackson les fixait et semblait attendre.

-T'es malade Lydia !

-Stiles, tu faisais une connerie et...

-Une connerie Lydia?! J'ai droit de faire ce que je veux !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! On rentre et c'est non négociable !

-Tu te prends pour qui ?! Merde à la fin !

-Stiles... soupira Lydia en secouant la tête.

-Non ! J'en ai marre de recevoir des ordres ! Je vais rester et si ça se trouve je trouvais le garçon super mignon !

Stiles se détourna furieux et entreprit de retourner vers la piste de danse.

-Jackson fais quelque chose !

-Mais quoi Lydia ?! Je sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'intervenir !

-Derek était furax ! Stiles l'a provoqué ! Si ce n'était pas nous qui les avions chopé ça aurait été ceux de la bande de Derek ! Jackson, fais quelque chose !

-D'accord, d'accord !

Jackson s'élança vers l'hyperactif et décida que la meilleure option était de l'assommer. Efficace et sans complication. Stiles s'effondra et Jackson le jeta sur son épaule avant de revenir précipitamment vers Lydia. Les gens autour d'eux semblaient ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, sans pour autant intervenir.

-Mais qu'est que tu as fait Jackson ?! s'énerva Lydia.

-Bah quoi ! Tu m'as demandé de faire quelque chose !

-Pas de l'assommer triple idiot !

-T'es jamais pas contente Lydia ! grogna Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel, frustré de la réaction de sa petite amie. Il avait espéré un peu de reconnaissance de sa part.

-Bon ! Ne reste pas planter là ! Emmène-le dans la voiture !

-T'es chiante Lydia ! Vraiment ! marmonna Jackson à bout.

Parfois, Wittemore se demandait comment il pouvait supporter sa petite amie. Elle n'était jamais contente ! Et puis, il ne comprenait rien, pourquoi Derek voudrait-il casser la gueule de Stilinski ? D'habitude, Derek les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient ! Au Jungle tout était permis ! Si Stilinski voulait se taper un mec, il s'en tapait un ! A lui d'assumer ! De toute manière, ça se voyait que Stilinski était gay ! En tout cas, lui, il l'avait vu ! Lydia le suivait un air déterminé sur son visage. Il déposa rapidement le corps inanimé du bavard à l'arrière de sa voiture. Lydia monta devant et ne lui prêta aucune attention tandis qu'il démarrait. La prochaine fois il laisserait sa petite amie se débrouiller !

8888888888888

Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Stiles faisait la gueule à Lydia depuis deux jours. Il ne parlait pas non plus à Jackson mais ça c'était habituel. Wittemore et Lydia se faisaient aussi la tête ce qui était anormal en fin de semaine. Dans la bande de McCall Hale, c'était l'incompréhension. Scott ne disait rien puisqu'il avait déjà ses propres préoccupations. Danny, Clark, Simon et Mike ne comprenaient pas la situation. Isaac s'en fichait, plus inquiet du mutisme de Scott. Boyd faisait comme d'habitude, il ne parlait pas. Lydia, trop fière, se refusait de faire le premier pas vers son ami hyperactif. Stiles, pour sa part, était plus que furieux. Il en avait marre que tout le monde veuille le contrôler ! Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie et il n'allait certainement pas lui demander ! Il se sentait trahi, Lydia n'avait pas hésité à demander à son petit ami de l'assommer ! Ça, il le digérait mal. Le silence régnait sur leur table. Chacun regardait son assiette. Ce n'était pas ce midi que l'atmosphère allait se détendre...

8888888888888

Stiles grogna, agacé du regard plus qu'insistant de Lydia. La connaissant, elle refuserait de faire le premier pas. Eh bien lui non plus ! Il évitait Derek. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté mais c'était aussi très compliqué puisque l'autre était partout. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres altercations depuis le soir à la boîte de nuit. Tant mieux. Derek le fixait. Souvent. Trop souvent pour la santé mentale de Stiles. Mais pas de confrontation pour l'instant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre le haïssait autant. Lui-même le détestait mais lui il avait des raisons ! C'est à ce moment-là que son portable sonna. Perplexe, il vit que c'était un sms de Danny. Il l'ouvrit.

_« A L'AIDE. PROBLEME AVEC ETHAN. DEHORS DERRIERE LE LYCEE PRES DU CAFE STANISLASS. PREVIENS PAS LES AUTRES STP. » _

Stiles se figea et remarqua qu'en effet Danny n'était pas dans la classe. Il n'avait pas remarquer son absence. Sans hésiter, il demanda la permission d'aller aux toilettes. Il évita de regarder les autres et se précipita vers la sortie du lycée.

**Voilà ! Mystérieux sms... Bon j'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Stiles se pose des questions, il est perdu le pauvre ! Les confrontations étaient bien ? Bref je précise que : **

_Winn dixie = supermarché américain_

_**Réponses aux commentaires : **_

_la Dictateuse : Tu sais que je t'adore ? ^^ (excuse ton commentaire me remonte à fond mon moral ^^) Talia est une mafieuse, elle est calculatrice et prête à tout pour faire régner sa loi. Elle peut pas se permettre d'être sympa^^. Tu vas certainement avoir envie de la tuer dans les prochains chapitres ! Je suis heureuse d'arriver à transmettre les émotions de Stiles aux lecteurs, c'est un personnage assez complexe. J'avoue le passage des mecs torses nus m'a fait beaucoup rire et baver ^^ ! Scott est adorable, c'est vrai ^^ Lily est bien la fille de Peter et Mélissa donc la demi sœur de Malia et de Scott. Derek est un personnage que je voulais faire mystérieux, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense ! J'espère que cette suite était à la hauteur!Dans le chapitre 8 il va y avoir une scène Lily, Cora et Stiles ! ^^ _

_loveyaoi-15 : Ouais Miam miam ! J'imaginais cette scène depuis longtemps ^^ ! Derek est radical mais c'est dans sa nature!^^ Je suis contente que le personnage de Lily te plaise, c'est la petite dernière, elle apporte une touche de tendresse à cette famille complexe. Stiles est un protecteur d'amoureux en détresse, comme il le dit il est trop gentil ^^ Dans le prochain chapitre, on va voir Allison dans une scène ! ^^ J'espère avoir poster assez tôt ? ^^ _

_yumi-elfeuw : Cette scène Derek-Stiles étaient assez importante, c'était un peu leur « premier contact » sans violence^^ Je suis heureuse que cette scène t'es plu! Pour retrouver Pims c'est une autre histoire mais on va en reparler ^^ Promis ! Talia est sans pitié, j'avoue ce personnage n'est pas tendre ^^ Merci de me suivre ! _

_Kaneko Etsioay : T'as reçu mon mail ?( comme je suis pas très douée, j'ai comme un doute^^) Bref je vais au répondre au cas où j'aurais raté l'envoie de mon mail^^. Mon frérot d'amour m'a donné l'idée de la fuite à la fin du chapitre, pendant sa crise de panique. Je commence doucement à introduire du sterek et il y en aura de plus en plus ! Le passage crise de panique était un moment très travaillé mais je dois l'avouer je sais ce que ça fait de faire une crise de panique donc ça m'a aidé. Cora est un personnage qui va beaucoup évoluer grâce à Stiles ! ^^ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas plus de commentaires, j'aimerais vraiment car ça m'encourage beaucoup pour écrire, même si vous m'aider déjà beaucoup ! Isaac a peur de perdre Scott, il a l'impression que Stiles pourrait devenir plus important que lui donc il en devient agressif. La scène entre Stiles et son père était assez rapide c'est vrai normalement elle n'aurait pas dû être là ^^ Mais j'estimais important de montrer la tendance à Talia de tout contrôler. Merci encore!^^ _

_Shiki : Je rougis ^^ Je suis heureuse d'apporter une bonne histoire ! J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur pour ce chapitre ? Merci du fond du cœur ! _

_Drayy : Merci ! ^^ Big Big Big Bisous ! ^^ _

_Wm2 : Hi hi ! Franchement j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Ça me met la pression ^^ Dans le chapitre 9 je crois ( normalement) il va y avoir des scènes Allison/Scott ! ^^ Bisous Baveux !_

**Merci de me suivre les amis... Piouh, dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir une confrontation, on va voir Allison, des disputes, une scène Lily, Cora et Stiles qui font des bêtises ^^ Et bien sûr un peu de Sterek ! Maintenant, je vous laisse il y a une tablette de chocolat qui me fait de l'œil ! C'est parfait pour les moments déprimes ! Des commentaires me feraient du bien les amis... **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz les louveteaux ! Ah et j'ai pas encore décidé comme s'appellerait le chapitre 8 donc vous aurez la surprise dans deux semaines ! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou les loupiots ! **

**Ça va ? Moi je vais un peu mieux ! Bon j'ai une tendinite de compète ! J'ai réussi jusque là à éviter d'aller chez le médecin... Si si ! Disons que de ce côté là je suis comme Stiles ! Je déteste les milieux hospitaliers ! J'ai mes raisons ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris j'aurai le droit à des infiltrations ( grosses piqûres ! ) ! Malheureusement ma mère est plus têtue que moi et je vais aller chez le médecin en fin de semaine... La poisse ! Mais bon j'essaie de relativiser comme me le répète souvent mon père ( je me dis que peut être ma mère va oublier...). Sinon à part ça vous l'aurez remarqué je poste en avance ( je suis trop fière de moi!) tout simplement car j'ai eu mon anniversaire le 22 mai et que je me suis dépêchée de terminer mon chapitre 8 ! C'est un cadeau que vous offre en l'honneur de mon anniversaire !:-) ! Voici le chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 8 : Cookies en folie !

_« Se prendre une balle, ça fait plus mal qu'une piqûre ! » _

Stiles s'élança vers la sortie du lycée. Il espérait que Danny allait bien même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait poser problème. Peut-être qu'ils avaient cassé et que Danny avait besoin de réconfort ? Il ne comprit que trop tard son erreur. En arrivant, il vit un attroupement d'une vingtaine de personnes. Tous le regardèrent, certains souriaient, en tout cas ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Lui. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Danny. Il était au sol, en sang. Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement. Il s'inquiéta en ne le voyant pas bouger, ses yeux étaient fermés. Était-il vivant ? La respiration de l'hyperactif s'accéléra sensiblement. Il remarqua qu'Ethan était lui aussi dans le même état mais qu'il était tenu par deux mecs de la bande d'Alex : au moins lui était-il conscient. Ethan avait le regard fixé sur Danny. On pouvait sentir son désespoir. Il se traita d'imbécile quand les personnes formèrent un rond autour d'eux, empêchant toutes possibilités de fuite. Stiles le devina aisément, on l'avait piégé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alex s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire. L'hyperactif jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Danny en priant pour qu'il soit encore en vie.

-Stiles ! On attendait plus que toi ! s'écria joyeusement Alex.

-Alex, je n'imaginais pas que tu déploierais autant de moyen pour me faire venir...

Oh ! Stiles se doutait bien que Danny et Ethan s'étaient fait avoir mais Alex avait su en profiter pour le faire venir. Ce n'était pas Danny qui lui avait envoyé le sms mais Alex. C'était assez évident. Et lui il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup ! Il serait trop tard avant que quelqu'un ne s'interroge sur le fait qu'il ne revienne pas tout de suite. En gros, il était dans la merde...Encore !

-Je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de faire une pierre deux coups ! Vois-tu j'ai été peiné d'apprendre qu'Ethan nous avait trahi... Chez nous, toute trahison se paie de manière assez définitive.

-Je comprends, les Hale seront eux aussi peinés d'apprendre que Danny les ait trahi...

C'était un jeu dangereux que jouait Stiles et il le savait. Il chercha du regard Aiden ou même Allison mais ne les vit nulle part. Eux auraient peut-être pu les aider. Visiblement, Alex allait se passer de l'accord de sa cousine pour tuer l'un de ses protecteurs. Cela pouvait jouer en sa faveur.

-Ils ne le sauront jamais. Personne ne sera au courant qu'un des nôtres ait pu se taper la lopette des Hale.

-Je ne comprends pas... S'ils découvrent Danny mort ainsi qu'Ethan, ils se douteront bien de quelque chose... Comme le fait qu'un Argent ait pu succomber aux charmes d'un Hale...

-Ethan n'est maintenant plus considéré comme un Argent ! cracha Alex, mécontent.

-Oh, je vois...

Stiles allait devoir ruser s'il voulait seulement s'en sortir vivant. C'était une situation périlleuse. Ses mains tremblaient et il espérait que cela ne se voyait pas.

-Danny ne sera jamais découvert puisqu'il va disparaître. Il existe une fosse où nous enterrons nos ennemis, c'est très pratique !

-J'imagine que tu me dis tout ça parce que tu vas me tuer aussi ?

-Oui. Je déteste que l'on me provoque, tu es une épine dans mon pied, il faut donc que je m'en débarrasse !

-Très bien. Mais c'est dommage pour toi...

Alex le fixa semblant se demander ce qu'il sous entendait. Mais l'hyperactif s'obstina à attendre et mit même ses mains dans ses poches en sifflotant. Il était terrifié mais il essaya d'adopter une pose détendue. Si Alex voulait sa réponse, il allait devoir la demander. Cela mettrait l'hyperactif en position de force. Dans la tête de Stiles, un plan se dessinait progressivement. Il avait les cartes en main, à lui de s'en servir. Soit Alex le faisait exécuter sans chercher à comprendre, soit il lui demanderait ce qu'il sous-entendait. Si c'était la seconde option, il avait une petite chance de s'en sortir lui et Danny.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?!

Bingo ! Maintenant, il devait garder son calme même s'il avait l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide.

-Laisse tomber...J'aurai au moins la satisfaction de savoir que toi aussi tu ne vas pas faire long feu...

-Hein ?! Parle sinon je...

-Tu quoi ?! Tu vas me tuer ? C'est trop tard, tu vas déjà le faire ! le coupa Stiles, sarcastique.

Alex semblait à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Le cousin d'Allison perdait ses moyens. Puis il parut brusquement se reprendre. Il prit une inspiration et lui sourit. Le cœur de Stiles manqua une nouvelle fois un battement. Alex était instable ainsi qu'un psychopathe en puissance ! Le manipuler était plus que risqué mais c'était ça ou se faire tuer.

-Je sais où ton père habite. Policier ? N'est ce pas ? Un métier à risques si tu veux mon avis...

Stiles serra les poings. La colère se mêla à sa peur, il refusait que son père puisse subir les conséquences de ses actes. Le sourire d'Alex s'agrandit, il savait qu'il avait touché son point faible.

-Bien. Nous pouvons parler maintenant, l'encouragea Alex.

-D'accord. Il se trouve que c'est moi qui ait fait sonner mon portable à la piscine. Tu te souviens de la sonnerie de police, n'est ce pas ?

-J'aurai dû me douter que ça ne pouvait être que toi, grimaça Alex.

-Ouais mais pouvais-tu te douter que je filmerais toute la scène ? Je n'ai rien dit aux Hale. Derek ne s'en souvient pas et j'ai fait en sorte que Cora se taise. Mais quand je serai mort, qu'est-ce qui les empêchera de fouiller mon ordinateur ?

Alex vira au rouge et perdit enfin son sourire suffisant.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu dis la vérité ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit je mens ? répondit du tac au tac Stiles.

Il reprenait un avantage certain sur Alex. Celui-ci semblait peser le pour et le contre.

-Imagine que les Hale le découvrent, ils auront enfin leur cible, il suffira juste de tirer... lui dit l'hyperactif avec un petit sourire qui se voulait provocant.

Alex l'attrapa violemment à la gorge. Il serra lentement les doigts autour de sa prise.

-Si tu me tues tu as tout à perdre...

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Alex ne le lâche brutalement. Stiles tomba à genoux en tenant son cou malmené. Avaler de grandes goulées d'air lui brûlèrent la gorge.

-Je veux voir cette vidéo ! fulmina Alex.

-Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?! Je ne l'ai pas sur mon portable ! Et je sais que je prends des risques en te la montrant ! Tu vas devoir me croire. Personne n'entendra parler de cette vidéo à condition que tu ne t'approches pas de mon père, que tu ne le tues pas ni ne le tortures ! Tu vas me laisser partir sans jamais essayer à l'avenir de me faire du mal. Je pars aussi avec Danny et tu as intérêt à ne plus jamais t'approcher de lui. Si l'un de nous trois meurt, la vidéo sera diffusée non seulement aux Hale mais aussi sur le web. Compris ?!

Alex était rouge de colère. Stiles eut un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver Ethan. Tout simplement parce qu'Ethan était soumis aux règles des Argent, c'était à eux de le juger. C'était injuste mais Stiles ne pouvait pas faire plus. Il déglutit douloureusement en attendant la réponse d'Alex. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était du bluff. Le problème était qu'Alex risquait de mal digérer le fait de le laisser partir avec Danny car il allait devoir courber l'échine. Alex essaya de se reprendre en affichant un sourire froid. Il voulait garder une image parfaite. Le cousin d'Allison secoua finalement la tête.

-Non. Je préfère te tuer c'est mieux ! lui dit-il en sortant son arme.

Stiles ferma les yeux par pur réflexe. Alors il allait mourir ? Son plan lui avait paru bon pourtant ! Ses pensées n'étaient plus très cohérentes. Son cœur battait la chamade.

-Non ! Alex ! Baisse ton arme sinon je t'abats ! cria une voix féminine.

Stiles se décida à rouvrir les yeux en priant pour qu'on ne lui tire pas dessus. Il tenait à sa vie ! Merci bien ! Il avait encore une tonne de choses à faire ! Allison et Aiden étaient là. Allison fixait froidement son cousin, elle ne tenait pas d'arme pourtant c'était elle qui semblait la plus dangereuse. Aiden avait un pistolet pointé sur Alex.

-Ça tombe bien cousine ! Je t'annonce alors que ton Ethan baise allègrement avec Danny depuis plusieurs semaines ! C'est ce qui s'appelle une trahison, je voulais t'épargner le fait de devoir l'abattre toi-même !

-Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de mon protecteur, Alex.

-Ah oui !? Que va dire Grand-Père en apprenant sa trahison d'après toi ?

-Et que dira la famille en apprenant que tu as tenté de tuer deux Hale sans les prévenir ? A cause de toi, les Hale sont encore plus sur leurs gardes ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fait échouer en même temps un des plans de tante Kate ? asséna Allison, glaciale.

Alex perdit violemment ses couleurs. Tante Kate devait être une personne qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier ! Stiles se demanda comment Allison pouvait être au courant de ça. A moins que…. Scott allait vraiment devoir apprendre à se taire ! Même si à cet instant, Stiles lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir dit à la brune.

-J'imagine que si je ne dis rien, tu ne dis rien ? demanda Alex visiblement inquiet.

-Tout restera entre nous si tu te la fermes ! Cela compte aussi pour les autres ! fit la jeune fille en toisant l'attroupement des Argent.

Tous baissèrent le regard en un signe évident de soumission envers Allison. Personne ne remettait en question sa place au sein de la mafia. Et après ça, Scott lui faisait l'éloge de la douceur d'Allison... Le qualificatif de douce ne lui convenait vraiment pas ! Soit Scott était un grand naïf soit il faisait abstraction de son caractère. Maintenant Stiles n'avait aucun doute sur le fait de savoir qui dominait dans le couple !

-Va-t'en avant que je ne demande à Aiden de te mettre une balle dans la tête ! D'ailleurs barrez-vous tous ! Si un seul de vous me trahit, je ferai en sorte que quelqu'un vienne rendre visite à votre famille. Relâchez Ethan ! Aiden, récupère-le et ramène-le à la maison, je peux me débrouiller seule. Stiles, tu restes.

L'attroupement se dispersa sans plus poser de question. Elle donnait des ordres et ils écoutaient. Ce n'était clairement pas Alex qui commandait mais elle. Stiles vit Aiden prendre son frère avec précaution. Aiden lança ensuite un dernier regard meurtrier à Danny encore inerte sur le sol avant de partir. L'hyperactif déglutit, il ne savait pas si Allison était préférable à son cousin. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie mais elle était bien plus dangereuse qu'Alex. Savoir que son ami sortait avec elle ne le rassurait plus trop maintenant. Stiles put enfin aller voir l'état de son ami inconscient. Rapidement, il s'agenouilla puis vérifia son pouls. Avec soulagement, il sentit que Danny respirait. Allison l'observait calmement. Elle se mit à sa hauteur.

-Tu as pris de gros risques, Stiles.

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner que je tomberai dans un piège !

-Je ne serai pas toujours là pour empêcher Alex de te faire du mal. Scott tient à toi, tu es un ami fidèle.

-Toi aussi tu as pris de gros risques, souligna tout de même l'hyperactif.

-Moi, j'ai un statut, toi non. Scott me parle beaucoup de toi. Si nous n'étions pas dans des camps opposés, je suis sûre que nous pourrions être des amis.

-Scott me parle beaucoup de toi aussi. Enfin, c'est un éloge le plus souvent !

Allison sourit ce qui illumina son visage. Là, maintenant elle faisait tomber son masque de froide mafieuse. Elle semblait plus douce. Cette fille avait deux facettes. Stiles comprit que c'était ce visage-là qu'elle montrait à Scott.

-Scott ne va pas bien, le sourire de la brune s'effaça en disant cela.

-Non, en effet... Mais ça va lui passer, je crois.

-Je l'espère, merci de nous aider.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix...Mais il est tellement heureux avec toi.

-Prends soin de lui Stiles.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se leva et partit sans se retourner. L'entrevue était terminée. Il déglutit, mieux valait éviter de se mettre à dos cette fille ! Si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps, il aurait fini au fond d'un fossé. Il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir une dette envers elle. Danny ouvrit à ce moment-là les yeux.

-Danny, tu m'as fait une sacrée peur !

-Stiles ?! Où est Ethan ?!

-Il est vivant. Mais écoute moi attentivement d'accord ?

888888888888888

Stiles réussit à traîner Danny jusqu'au lycée. Vraiment pas simple si vous vouliez l'avis de l'hyperactif ! C'était la pause, tout le monde était donc le couloir. La poisse. Tous les élèves les observaient passer. Danny était appuyé de tout son poids sur Stiles. L'hyperactif n'en pouvait plus. Il vit Scott et sa bande se diriger vers eux. Il déglutit, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

-Stiles ! Danny!Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! s'écria le basané.

Danny s'apprêtait à parler et Stiles l'en empêcha en trouvant la première réponse plausible qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-C'est Ethan ! Ils se sont battus à l'extérieur du lycée ! Vous auriez dû voir ça ! Danny est peut-être amoché mais Ethan l'est tout autant !

La bande se mit à rire en s'approchant pour donner des tapes dans le dos de Danny. Sauf Jackson qui le scrutait, lui, avec attention. Stiles fronça les sourcils, l'autre se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

-Faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il est pas mal blessé ! dit Stiles inquiet de l'état de son ami.

-J'en ai pas besoin, grogna Danny en se détachant de lui pour marcher d'un pas vacillant jusqu'à son prochain cours.

-Mais tu peux pas y...

Jackson le bloqua et lui coupa la parole.

-Danny est un dur, lui dit Jackson en faisant en sorte que les autres l'entendent.

-Trop ! J'espère qu'Ethan a compris la leçon, ricana Mike.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et prirent le même chemin que Danny. Stiles était abasourdi, il ne comprenait pas ! Danny avait besoin de soins ! Pourquoi Jackson l'avait-il empêché d'aider Danny ? Jackson lui tapota l'épaule et se pencha discrètement vers lui.

-J'ai une dette envers toi, Stilinski.

Puis celui-ci partit en direction de la bande sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant Stiles plus que perplexe. Ça voulait dire quoi cette phrase ? En y réfléchissant, Jackson avait dû être au courant que son meilleur ami entretenait une liaison avec Ethan. Jackson avait dû en déduire que Stiles avait sauvé Danny, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Cela lui fit tout drôle, Jackson capable de protéger son ami Danny ! Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Jackson était un mec intéressé que par sa petite personne. Jackson n'avait même pas vendu la mèche aux Hale. Pourtant cela aurait pu être aussi risqué pour lui ! Il grimaça, à l'avenir il éviterait de se faire des avis aussi définitifs sur les gens ! Bon, Jackson restait quand même un petit con arrogant ! Mais un petit con arrogant et pas si méchant que ça ! Stiles s'apprêtait à suivre les autres quand Boyd l'empêcha de passer. L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension face à la réaction de l'autre.

-Boyd ? Tu peux me laisser passer ?

-La prochaine fois que tu t'en vas sans me prévenir, je te défonce.

Stiles déglutit, Boyd ne rigolait pas. C'était à se demander si ce mec connaissait la définition du mot blague ou humour !

-C'est bon Boyd, j'étais pas en danger de mort non plus !

Bon c'était complètement faux mais Boyd n'était pas obligé de le savoir !

-Me prends pas pour un con, gronda Boyd.

L'hyperactif ne comprenait pas la réaction de Boyd. C'était la première fois que l'autre semblait aussi en colère. Son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif mais on pouvait sentir que Boyd n'était pas content.

-Je dois te surveiller. Si tu me compliques la tâche, je te suivrai même aux chiottes.

Stiles allait argumenter qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal quand Boyd lui balança un regard lui disant très clairement de la fermer. Ce qu'il fit pour une fois sentant que s'il allait plus loin, il le regretterait. Il se retint de soupirer en pensant que parfois il ne comprenait rien aux comportements de la bande.

888888888888888

-Je ne comprends pas, répéta Stiles à Mike.

-C'est pourtant simple, Danny est resté jusqu'au bout pour montrer que ce n'est pas quelques coups qui vont l'envoyer au tapis.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en pensant que tout cela n'était qu'un problème d'ego en fin de compte.

-Donc si Danny montre qu'il est faible, d'autres pourraient vouloir en profiter ? En gros, c'est une question de survie. Danny montre qu'il est encore un loup parmi les brebis ? Ou alors un lion parmi les antilopes ? J'ai vu un documentaire sur les lions. S'ils montrent une faiblesse BIM, les autres le bouffent ! Ça craint ! Non pas que je puisse sous-entendre que Danny va se faire bouffer, hein ?! Mais...

-C'est bon Stiles je crois que j'ai compris l'idée ! rigola Mike.

-C'est quoi cette manie de me couper en plein élan ! se plaignit de manière théâtrale l'hyperactif.

-Le problème c'est que quand tu es lancé c'est difficile de t'arrêter ! le taquina Mike.

Stiles fit semblant d'être outré. Puis il continua de se chamailler avec Mike. D'habitude il passait sa pause de l'après-midi avec Lydia. Mais vu qu'ils étaient en froid, ce n'était pas vraiment d'actualité. Scott était avec Isaac. Boyd discutait avec Simon non loin de là. Stiles avait compris qu'il allait devoir se montrer sage comme une image pour éviter que l'autre ne se fâche une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être accompagné aux toilettes !

-Je crois que Boyd me fait la tête... lança Stiles en changeant complètement de sujet.

Oui, ça l'embêtait pas mal que l'autre ne lui parle plus du tout. Déjà qu'avant il devait déployer une tonne d'efforts pour que le baraqué lâche un mot mais maintenant Boyd l'ignorait ! Il en était sûr ! Ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote ! Boyd prenait vraiment au sérieux son rôle de baby-sitter !

-Normal, tu es parti sans rien lui dire. Tu sais, tout le monde chez les Hale sait que Boyd te surveille. C'est sa mission, il ne veut pas encore tout foirer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Personne t'en a parlé ? Bizarre, je pensais que tu le savais... Boyd était le protecteur de Laura. Le jour où Laura est morte, il n'était pas là pour la protéger...

888888888888888

-C'est bon il est parti ? chuchota Stiles à Cora.

-Ouais c'est bon, généralement il fait une pause de deux heures, le rassura Cora.

-Bien, les filles, c'est une mission à haut risque ! Nous allons rentrer dans le repaire du dangereux cuisinier et …

-Stiles, le coupa Cora, tu repars dans tes délires, là !

-Bon d'accord on y va mais restons groupés !

Stiles se dirigea d'un pas prudent vers le repaire du cuisinier, suivit de Cora et d'une Lily excité comme une puce. La cuisine était déserte comme prévu. Il se tourna vers les deux filles qui attendaient sagement ses ordres.

-Bien, les filles ! Cette mission est intitulée : cookies en folie ! Vous serez mes deux assistantes pour préparer une mixture jusque-là tenue secrète !

Cora ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle s'amusait comme une folle. Stiles avait décidé que cet après-midi -là, ils feraient des cookies. Voilà pourquoi, ils étaient tous les trois ici. Incognitos bien sûr ! Le cuisinier n'aimait que l'on puisse venir dans son antre ! Lily semblait tellement heureuse que Cora n'avait pas pu refuser.

-Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? Répondez par oui chef ! Ça fait plus classe, je trouve !

-Oui chef ! s'écria Lily joyeusement.

Stiles fixa Cora qui n'avait rien dit. Elle poussa un soupir.

-Oui chef...

-Voyons Cora ! Dis-le avec plus d'entrain !

-Oui chef !

-Bien. Bon, on va d'abord sortir tous les ingrédients ! Cora tu te charges de ramener le sucre, la farine, les œufs, la levure chimique, le sucre vanillé, le beurre et bien entendu le chocolat noir! Lily, tu m'aides à trouver un saladier, une cuillère en bois, un verre doseur et une plaque de cuisson ! Hop hop les filles ! L'heure tourne !

Stiles et les filles sortirent tous ce dont ils auraient besoin. Une fois le tout sur la table, Stiles prit un air solennel.

-Bien ! Cora, tu as pour mission de surveiller le couloir et après tu m'aideras pour faire des petites boules avec la pâte quand je te le dirai. Lily, tu me passeras au fur et à mesure les ingrédients. Bien sûr ta mission la plus délicate sera de goûter notre mixture !

Lily prit un air concentré, visiblement elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Cora prit un air ennuyé alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner dans leur jeu. Elle se rendit à l'extérieur en les laissant.

-Lily, tu me passes la farine ? Merci, princesse ! Le verre doseur aussi. Parfait ! Alors, je mets 250 g de farine. Voilà ! Boum ! Dans le saladier ! Le sucre maintenant ! 125 g de sucre ! Le sel s'il te plaît ! Deux pincées pas plus ! La levure chimique maintenant ! Le sachet rose, voilà ! Une cuillerée devrait suffire ! Passe-moi le sachet de sucre vanillé ! Merci ! On mélange déjà ça ! Tu sais Lily, j'ai l'impression de faire une potion comme dans Harry Potter ! Ma mam...Enfin je...j'adorais cuisiner quand j'étais petit.

Le visage de l'hyperactif s'assombrit sur les derniers mots. Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Lily fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Elle mit sa petite main sur le bras de Stiles en signe de réconfort.

-Bah, moi j'adore cuisiner avec toi ! s'écria t-elle.

-Moi aussi ma petite Lily. Alors ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Ah oui ! Tu me passes le beurre ma puce ? On va le faire fondre. Donc 125 g de beurre ! Il faut surtout pas que le beurre brûle ! On met sur feu doux ! Tu vois Lily, il faut qu'il frémisse ! C'est bon, hop dans le saladier ! Les deux œufs s'il te plaît ! Quand j'étais petit je les cassais hyper mal et j'en mettais partout ! Tu vois tout est dans le mouvement du poignet ! Je t'apprendrai promis ! Je mélange. Voilà, ah et faut que je découpe le chocolat noir. Alors ça, ma petite Lily, je te l'apprendrai dans très très longtemps !

-Pourquoi ?

-Un jour, j'ai voulu tester la méthode tout seul et on va dire que j'ai failli me couper un doigts ou deux je m'en souviens plus ! rigola l'hyperactif.

Il se rappelait surtout de la tête de sa mère quand elle l'avait vu armé d'un grand couteau. Ce jour-là, son père lui avait filé une fessée dont il s'en souvenait encore. Souvenir cuisant ! Il regarda sa préparation, fier de lui. Puis, il enjoignit la petite fille à goûter la préparation. Lily ne se priva pas pour prélever avec une cuillère un peu de pâte crue. Elle la goûta en fermant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-C'est super bon ! s'écria la gamine.

-Parfait ! Pour l'étape finale, j'aurai besoin de ma petite Cora ! Lily à toi de rester attentive et de nous prévenir si quelqu'un arrive.

Lily se précipita pour surveiller les alentours.

-Je ne suis pas petite, marmonna Cora en aidant Stiles.

-C'est affectif Cora, mais si tu veux je peux trouver un autre surnom ?

Cora fit la moue mais préféra éviter d'encourager l'hyperactif.

-Voyons... Petit écureuil ? Choupette ? Misstinguette ? Petite chouette ? Choupinette ?

-Stiles !

-Belette ? Rainette ?Louloute ?

-Stiles ! Stop ! Je ne veux pas de tes surnoms débiles !

-Pourquoi ? C'est mignon pourtant !

-Tu fais très mal les yeux de chiot ! Scott le fait mieux que toi !

-Nuance ! Moi je fais mes yeux de Chat Potté !

-Va falloir que tu t'améliores alors...

Stiles fit mine d'être blessé et baissa les yeux.

-C'est bon Stiles t'arriveras pas à me faire culpabiliser !

Stiles se concentra sur sa tâche en évitant son regard. Il renifla pour la forme.

-D'accord !

-De quoi ? demanda t-il innocemment.

-Vas-y, donne-moi un surnom ! Mais c'est juste parce que ça rendrait Lily triste de te voir comme ça !

Stiles sourit victorieusement en levant les bras.

-Yes ! Bon alors ! Que dirais-tu de choupinette ?!

-D'accord... Mais pas devant les autres !

-Promis...Choupinette !

Cora s'empêcha de sourire même si elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était fait avoir en beauté. Stiles était machiavélique ! Ils mirent les cookies au four. Quand ils furent cuits, ils les déposèrent dans une assiette. C'est à ce moment-là que Lily arriva en courant.

-Le cuisinier arrive !

-Ok, on dégage ! cria Stiles.

Tous les trois s'en allèrent en courant. Ils laissèrent une cuisine littéralement dévastée. Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, ils entendirent le cri horrifié et choqué du cuisinier. Stiles regarda Cora et Lily et ils ne purent s'en empêcher, ils éclatèrent de rire. La seconde partie de la mission était plus compliquée.

-Merde euh zut plutôt ! J'avais pas réfléchi au fait que les portes seraient fermées à clé ! marmonna l'hyperactif embêté.

-Pousse-toi ! Je suis une pro pour ouvrir les portes ! lui dit Cora avec un fin sourire.

Stiles la regarda faussement choqué. Lily pour sa part éclata de rire. Leur nouvelle mission consistait à déposer des cookies pour tous les résidents du manoir. De manière incognito, bien sûr ! Tout le monde se demanderait qui leur avait déposé des gâteaux. Ça ne rendait le jeu que plus amusant selon Stiles ! Bien sûr, ils s'en mettaient de côté ! Pas fou non plus ! Cora était une véritable professionnelle quand il fallait crocheter les serrures. Heureusement les chambres étaient vides. A cette heure de l'après-midi, tous les autres étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Déposer des cookies pour Talia mit Stiles en rogne. Mais il ne voulait pas que les filles sachent pour sa dispute avec Talia. La mission fut par contre un véritable succès ! Les trois s'installèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Cora pour manger avec gourmandise leurs cookies. Le soir même, Stiles fut invité pour un dîner familial. Il grinça les dents mais ne put faire autrement que d'y aller.

8888888888888

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table en bois massif de la grande salle. Lily était pour cette fois présente. Peter et Scott s'ignoraient soigneusement. Stiles avait été mis entre Talia, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement, et Cora. Dmitri, lui, était revenu dans la matinée. La famille était donc là dans sa totalité à l'exception de Mélissa. Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air. Le repas avait commencé et les plats étaient tous aussi complexes que délicieux. Stiles découpait sa viande avec application quand le cuisinier arriva et se pencha vers Talia pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Stiles essaya d'écouter discrètement. Peine perdue, il ne comprenait pas un seul mot. Talia acquiesça et le cuisinier se releva et attendit à côté d'elle. Elle tapa dans ses mains et le silence s'installa sur la table.

-Je demande votre attention. Il y a eu un incident regrettable dans la cuisine cet après-midi. En effet, il semblerait que quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes auraient cuisiné sans l'autorisation de notre cuisinier ici présent. J'aimerai que les coupables se désignent.

Stiles se constitua un air le moins coupable possible en évitant de se mettre à rire. Discrètement, il regarda Lily qui était l'innocence même. Franchement fier de la fillette il s'empêcha néanmoins de regarder dans la direction de Cora, cela aurait paru trop suspect. Bizarrement, il eut l'impression que tout le monde le regardait. C'est dingue ! Pourquoi ça serait forcément lui qui aurait fait des bêtises ! Bon, ils n'étaient pas obligés de connaître la vérité non plus !

-Je vois. La cuisine est le domaine de notre chef cuisinier. Si vous avez une demande, il est là pour ça. La prochaine fois, nettoyez au moins vos méfaits.

Le cuisinier manqua de s'étouffer. Visiblement Talia donnait l'autorisation implicite de recommencer à condition de ne laisser aucune trace. Le cuisinier ne semblait pas vraiment content du verdict mais il préféra certainement le garder pour lui. Il s'en alla non sans lancer un dernier regard d'avertissement à l'ensemble de la tablée. S'ils recommençaient, ils allaient devoir être plus prudent ! Lily fixait Stiles avec un regard rempli de malices. Il lui sourit et continua à manger. Ils sortirent ensuite de table. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule, il sursauta quand il vit que c'était Derek.

-Je préfère les brownies, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Stiles frissonna, ce mec était vraiment spice ! Bon, Derek avait deviné que c'était lui, allez savoir comment ! Il croyait quoi en plus ?! Qu'il allait lui préparer des brownies ?! Il pouvait toujours rêver !

8888888888888

Stiles se leva en grognant. Ce foutu cauchemar le faisait vraiment chier ! Ça allait s'arrêter quand ? Poussant un soupir, il attrapa son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour petit déjeuner. Il s'assit à côté de Cora et enfourna avidement ses pancakes. La jeune fille mangeait pour sa part une salade de fruits en silence. Bizarre. Il s'inquiéta qu'elle ne lui parle pas.

-Cora ?

-Moui ?

-T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, alors je me demandais ce qui avait causé ça ?

-Ted.

-Quoi ?

-Ce stupide Ted.

-Oh. Je vois. Et ?

-Il m'a enfermé dans ma chambre hier soir!

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je voulais aller à une fête !

-Oh... Mais dis-moi tu n'es pas privée de sortie par hasard ?

Cora grogna et continua de massacrer sa pauvre salade de fruits. Stiles devait avouer que Ted était assez radical dans son genre. D'habitude, il gardait Malia, il n'avait donc pas les mêmes méthodes que Will. Will aurait tenté de parler avec Cora pour essayer de la convaincre de ne pas sortir. Ted ne parlait pas, il agissait. En même temps, Cora méritait sa punition. A la piscine, elle aurait pu se faire tuer !

-Cora, je croyais que tu étais prête à subir ta punition sans broncher ?

-Oui ! Mais là j'en ai marre ! Maman ne me pardonnera jamais de toute manière !

-Bien sûr que si ! Enfin, un jour où elle sera de bonne humeur !

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Personne n'est de mon côté !

Elle se leva brutalement et sortit de la pièce suivit par l'ombre silencieuse de Ted. Bon, finalement il pouvait ajouter Cora à sa liste de personnes qui lui faisaient la tête. Derek arriva et s'installa en bout de table, soit le plus loin possible de lui ! Tant mieux ! Erica ne tarda pas à entrer dans la salle, elle aussi. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Coucou ! Alors prêt pour ta journée ?

-Pas vraiment ! Il semblerait que tout le monde soit animé de pulsions agressives ce matin !

-Oh non ! Vraiment ? s'amusa t-elle à le charrier.

-Si ça continue comme ça plus personne ne me parlera ! Je suis gentil et voilà ce que je récolte ! Lydia, Jackson, Boyd et maintenant Cora qui m'engueulent sans aucune raison !

-Mon pauvre chou ! Rassure-toi, moi je te parle ! Il faut excuser Boyd, il est à cran en ce moment.

-Sa mission est difficile aussi, marmonna Derek.

-Me surveiller ?! Mais c'est hyper simple ! grogna l'hyperactif

-Tu veux dire, t'entendre parler tout le temps ? Devoir te supporter quand tu bouges sans arrêt ? S'empêcher de t'assommer quand tu pars dans tes délires ? Savoir que tu es sortis sans permission ? Il aurait été plus simple de te mettre une balise GPS...

-Tu peux parler ! Mais je pense que c'est encore plus dur pour Erica ! Devoir t'entendre grogner la plupart du temps ? Devoir supporter ta tronche de grognon 24h/24 ? Te suivre partout alors que tu passes ton temps à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Devoir supporter tes sautes d'humeur ? Il aurait été plus simple de te laisser sur les rails et d'attendre qu'un train passe...

Derek se leva brutalement en le fusillant du regard. Erica éclata de rire.

-J'adore ta répartie ! Derek, calme-toi, c'est toi qui a commencé ce petit jeu ! Tu cherches ! Tu trouves ! On te laisse Stiles, nous, ce matin nous n'avons pas cours ! On va donc pouvoir en profiter !

8888888888888

Cette matinée était vraiment nulle. Avec un énième soupir, l'hyperactif se demanda pourquoi l'heure de français passait aussi lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Boyd, Scott et Isaac. Chacun d'eux étaient occupés à essayer de faire leur exercice de traduction. Il essaya d'attirer l'attention de Boyd. Peine perdue ! Celui-ci l'ignorait ! Il fit tomber son stylo. Il le ramassa en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Boyd lui lança un regard agacé. Stiles lui sourit piteusement. C'est à ce moment-là que retentirent les premiers coups de feu...

**Ne me tuez pas ! ( va se cacher derrière son chat même si ça sert à rien ! ) Euhhhh cette fin de chapitre était prévue et le chapitre 9 sera épique ! ( je l'attendais avec impatience, c'est un tournant important dans l'histoire) ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il va y avoir des flash-back, des tirs, du sang... **

_Je réponds __aux commentaires : ( 9 commentaires en plus ! Merci ! On va peut être dépasser les 60 reviews ? ^^) _

_sati-san : Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu as aimé ? Merci. C'est une histoire complexe qui réserve encore moult surprises ! Cette histoire est déjà terminée dans ma tête c'est donc plus simple de l'écrire ^^ Bref, j'adore faire un Derek jaloux, il est habitué à tout contrôler et Stiles est ...incontrôlable!:-). Encore merci ! _

_yumi-elfeuw : Disons que Derek est un maniaque du contrôle ^^ Lydia sait beaucoup de chose et elle a tenté d'éviter un conflit... Merci ! _

_Sanga36 : Mille merci ! ^^ Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fic plaît ! J'espère surtout que la suite va continuer à te plaire ! _

_Vh132 : Merci ! Ça me va droit au cœur ! ^^ Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz ! _

_Kaneko Etsioay : Ah ça me rassure ^^ Le sterek va continuer à évoluer, ça prend son temps mais les deux personnages doivent apprendre à s'apprivoiser ^^ ! Dans les prochains chapitres, il va y avoir des événements qui vont les rapprocher ! Le prochain chapitre, cela va s'axer plus sur Stiles et Scott. En effet Stiles ne sait pas que c'est Derek qui l'a entièrement aidé, les rêves vont évoluer dans un sens plus... difficile à comprendre pour Stiles. Merci encore pour ton soutien. Cela m'aide beaucoup pour écrire ! Le chapitre 9 va être assez haletant et je suis déjà en plein dans l'écriture, j'espère pouvoir le poster assez rapidement ! Bizzz ! _

_loveyaoi-15 : Alors j'ai posté assez rapidement cette fois ci ? ^^Oui Scott n'a pas de bol. Il va être confronté à certain souvenirs... J'avoue Stiles est merveilleux pendant sa confrontation avec Derek ! J'imaginais la scène et j'espère que vous avez pu vous la représenter ! Jackson qui assomme Stiles était un moment assez épique, le pauvre il essaie de faire plaisir à Lydia et il se plante royalement ^^ ! Merci ! _

_la Dictateuse : Ma petite dictateuse je sais je suis un monstre ^^!Niark Niark ! Ouais j'avoue mon Stiles est super ! Imagine la tête de Derek quand l'autre lui a raccroché au nez ! Hu hu ! Je pense que Derek a compris que Stiles lui avait menti^^ Oui Peter est un mafieux, crois moi il n'a eu aucun remord et arrive à très bien dormir après ça ! ^^ Je ne voulais pas que vous oubliez qui ils sont. Peter et Scott ont une relation complexe, inconsciemment Scott recherche l'attention de Peter même si il ne l'avouera jamais. Oui, Peter est puni, pas de sexe jusqu'à nouvelle ordre ! ^^ Scott est absent parce qu'il commence à se souvenir de certains faits et ça le perturbe. Tout le monde exerce un contrôle sur Stiles et il va dans les prochains chapitres péter un câble ! Derek est intéressé par Stiles mais ça va prendre son temps... ou pas ! ^^ Merci encore une fois ! La scène Cora, Lily et Stiles t'as plu ? Rassurée pour Danny ? ^^ C'est vrai tu deviens une vraie mafieuse !;-) J'adore quand tu m'écris de longs commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ _

_Shiki : Merci, euhhhh t'as pas dû apprécier cette fin de chapitre alors ? ^^ Bon alors le prochain chapitre tu risques de me détester ….:-) Merci ! _

_Wm2 : Danny va bien ! Ouf ^^ ! Merci de me suivre ! _

**Voilou ! Je vous adore ! et j'espère que vous pourrez attendre pour le prochain chapitre ! Hé hé! Meuh non ! Je vais essayer de le poster dans moins de deux semaines!^^ Euuhhh si j'ai le temps ? ^^ Bisous baveux ! **

**PS : Priez pour que ma mère oublie de m'emmener chez le médecin ! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou mes petits nounours à la guimauve ! ( vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre^^) **

** Tout d'abord je suis heureuse car j'ai eu ma licence !:-)Yes ! Avant toutes choses je tiens à remercier ma grande sœur qui me corrige mes horribles fautes, mon autre grande sœur ( ouais j'en ai deux!) qui me supporte quand je lui lis mon histoire mais aussi mon petit frère en or qui me donne des idées et m'encourage tous les jours ! Petite pensée aussi pour mon papounet qui écoute mes délires et un je t'aime à ma mamounette qui me lit aussi ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas mes petits lecteurs qui me commentent, me followent et qui me mettent en favoris ! Un gros merci ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ?:-) Non ? Oui ? Bah c'est comme ça ! Et toc !;-) J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec l'envie de vous offrir un bon récit ! Surtout que ce chapitre est très spécial et euhhh important dans un sens! Autre précision je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres ! Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé ! Je vais tout de suite répondre aux commentaires ! Pourquoi ? Je vous dis ça après !**

_Réponses aux commentaires ( de mes nounours en guimauve!) _

_loveyaoi-15 : Manque de bol, ma mère m'y a quand même emmené ! Le docteur est vrai sadique ! Quand il a sorti la piqûre je me suis vue partir en courant comme Stiles! Mais euh un regard de ma mère m'a convaincu de rester bien en place;-). Bref. Le moment cookies était un moment que j'avais bien en tête et le mettre sur papier a été un véritable soulagement ! Lily est toute mimi et je l'adore aussi ! Elle apporte de la douceur dans cette famille !:-) Quand Stiles passe tout le monde trépasse ! Entre Stiles et Derek il y aura encore plein de joutes verbales !;-) Merci encore une fois même si je pense que tu voudras me tuer pour ce chapitre...Bizzz ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw : Et si j'ai eu le droit à la piqûre ! Brrrrr ! Donc. Je suis sadique ? Humm nan dans ce chapitre je serai sadique:-))Et oui Derek préfère les brownies chocolat noir intense ! Miam miam !:-) Merci de me suivre ! _

_la Dictateuse : Hi hi ! Tu risques de vouloir me trucider alors ! Moi Vilaine ? Sadique ?Marchande de fruits pas frais ? Coquillage ? Grain de sable ? Feuille de salade ? Snniffff je pleure ;-) Hi ! J'adore ton imagination ! Contente que mon chapitre t'es plu ! Ethan va devoir se tenir à carreaux !Allison le protège il y a pas de doute ! Jackson cache en fait un cœur en or ^^, non faut pas exagérer mais il va nous réserver encore de belles surprises ! Dans ce chapitre on va en savoir plus sur la mort de Laura ! J'avoue que j'ai imaginé et écrit le passage cookies pour te faire plaisir ;-) ! Et aussi parce que Lily a une importance dans l'histoire, elle est un peu le cœur de la famille Hale. Pas d'inquiétude, il va y avoir d'autres scènes fluffy ! Quand ? Ça reste à déterminer!Stiles est un maître dans l'art du sarcasme, c'est sûr ! J'espère que le chapitre 9 va te plaire...ou pas ! _

_Shiki : Sadisme, sadisme n'exagérons rien !:-) ! hi hi ! Trooooop contente que le moment cookies t'es plu ! Du fluff ça fait du bien ! Merci ou plutôt triple merci pour ton gentil commentaire !;-) ! _

_Sanga36 : Je reconnais avoir été sadique mais je suis sûre que je peux faire mieux;-) ! Stiles est un personnage exceptionnel, il apporte un nouvel équilibre à la famille Hale. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise:-) ! _

_Kaneko Etsioay : J'ai travaillé à fond sur le chapitre 9. Du coup j'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire !;-) Bizzzzzzz_

_Entropythings : Merci ça me fait plaisir;-)) ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te fasse plaisir;-) Mille merci ! _

_vh132 : Nan me tue pas sinon t'auras pas la suite ! Na ! ^^ ! ( waou ! Je fais du chantage!^^) Franchement merci de me suivre ! _

**Bref je vous adore ! Si! Si ! Et euh me tuez pas parce que sinon qui écrira la suite ? Le chapitre 10 est en préparation et ça dépendra de ma motivation ( au plus haut niveau!). Cette fois ci je ne spoile pas !;-)) Pourquoi j'ai répondu tout de suite aux commentaires ? Bah pour me barrer et trouver une super cachette ! Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez le chapitre ... Je vous offre donc ce chapitre que j'ai travaillé avec précaution et minutie ! A dans deux semaines ? ^^**

Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs et sang mêlés.

_« Ne me laisse pas, j'ai si peur du noir ! »_

_ C'est à ce moment là que retentirent les premiers coups de feu... _Stiles sursauta en entendant ce bruit reconnaissable entre tous. Le professeur et les élèves se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille. Boyd, lui, fut bien plus rapide, il renversa brutalement sa table de manière à les protéger. Il ordonna à l'hyperactif de se mettre à plat ventre. Isaac fit de même en mettant Scott à l'abri. Les autres ne bougèrent pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait dehors. La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas. Le professeur de français fut fauché par des tirs. Puis deux hommes à forte carrure entrèrent et tirèrent sur l'ensemble de la classe. Stiles resta allongé au sol en priant pour que tout s'arrête. Les hurlements des élèves, les corps tombant au sol, le sang qui se répandait sur les murs et sur le carrelage... L'instant d'avant, ils étaient dans la classe à travailler tranquillement et maintenant c'était un chaos sans nom ! Les détonations prirent fin aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient commencé. Était-ce fini ? Stiles avait le regard fixé sur tout ce sang. La respiration tremblante, il se demanda si il arriverait un jour à effacer ces images de sa tête. S'il parvenait seulement à s'en sortir...

-Les mômes ! Enfin ceux qui sont encore vivants bien sûr ! On va s'amuser un peu !On va faire un petit jeu ! Toi ! Ouais, toi le rouquin à l'air niais, viens ici ! Dépêche ! ordonna l'un des tireurs, avec un amusement parfaitement perceptible dans la voix.

-S'il vous plaît ! Me tuez pas !

-Ton nom !

-To...Tommy Meran !

-Hale donc ?

-Ou.. Oui pour...

Une détonation retentit suivit d'un bruit sourd. Stiles sursauta une nouvelle fois. _Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible,_ se répétait-il. _Non, tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel_ !

-Au suivant ! Toi ! La fille aux lunettes !

-Pi...pitié !

-Ton nom !

-S'il vous plaît !

-Je t'éclate la tête si tu continues ! Ton nom !

-Mina Grace !

-Argent donc ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Je ne suis pas une...

Nouveau bruit de tir, nouveau bruit d'un corps tombant au sol. Stiles avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. La respiration erratique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux fixés sur la fille aux cheveux blonds morte, étendue un peu plus loin par terre. Elle avait une expression étonnée, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Comment s'appelait cette fille déjà ? Anna ? Linda ? Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'obstinait à essayer de se rappeler son nom. Un moyen de fixer son attention sur autre chose que sur l'odeur du acre du sang qui flottait déjà dans l'air. Sur l'horreur de la situation. Il devait éviter de faire une crise de panique, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Voilà, c'était ça. Quelqu'un le secouait. Mais qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Il fallait qu'il sache ! Son nom ?! C'était quoi déjà ?! Christina ? Nadia ? Natalia ? Cela se finissait en a, c'était une certitude ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié son nom ! D'habitude il se souvenait des détails comme ça ! Putain ! Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir ! On lui serrait le bras à lui en faire mal. Agacé, il regarda Boyd qui ne le laissait pas tranquille. Un autre nom. Une autre détonation. Il sursauta. Revint brièvement à la réalité.

-Stiles, chuchota Boyd, à mon signal tu décampes avec Scott vers la sortie. Protège-le !Compris ?

L'hyperactif dévia une nouvelle fois son regard vers la fille blonde. Nina peut-être ? Boyd le secoua une nouvelle fois.

-Stiles, tu as compris ?

Il hocha la tête, déconnecté. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il vit Boyd sortir un flingue. Il avait oublié la manie des mafieux à se balader avec des armes. Il ne comprenait pas trop le plan. Il devait courir vers la sortie avec Scott ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Mais Boyd et Isaac ? Brusquement, ceux-ci se levèrent et se mirent à tirer. Tout s'accéléra, ne lui laissant alors plus aucun répit.

-Maintenant ! lui cria Boyd.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles s'élança vers la porte. Il trébucha mais ne baissa pas les yeux, il ne voulait pas savoir sur quoi il glissait, piétinait. Scott le suivait. Les balles pleuvaient de partout. La porte ! Il y était presque ! Un cri de douleur le fit se retourner. Scott ! Il avait été touché ! Sans aucune hésitation, Stiles lui chopa le bras et l'entraîna, le tira, le traîna vers la sortie. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir dans le couloir, la peur étant un stimulant nécessaire pour ne pas s'arrêter. Dans l'école, on entendait des tirs de partout. Combien de tireurs étaient entrés? Comment cela était-il seulement possible ? L'école était un endroit neutre et sûr pourtant ! Qui osait attaquer ? Les Argent ? Les Hale ? Sa tête bourdonnait sous l'afflux d'adrénaline. Et les autres ? Boyd ? Isaac ? Lydia ? Danny ? Cora ?! Lily ?! Vivants ?! Morts ?! Il sentit Scott trébucher une nouvelle fois. Cela lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'il pense d'abord à Scott. Oui d'abord à Scott. C'était sa priorité, ne penser à rien d'autre. Il repoussa ses angoisses le plus loin possible. Scott était mal en point, il devait gérer la situation. D'abord trouver une salle inoccupée et sûre. Il mit son ami blessé derrière lui pour vérifier une des pièces. Personne. Ils entrèrent. Ils étaient essoufflés et désorientés. Stiles mit son ami au fond de la classe, loin de la porte. Cela donnait un semblant de sécurité. Stiles ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais il n'en voyait pas d'autres pour l'instant. Il déglutit en voyant la blessure du basané. Une balle dans la cuisse. Ça pissait le sang. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Scott évitait de regarder sa jambe, il était en sueur et tremblait violemment.

-Faut que je fasse un garrot... pour éviter l'hémorragie, bégaya Stiles angoissé.

-D'acc... D'accord ...déglutit Scott.

L'hyperactif enleva sa ceinture. Ça serait parfait pour faire un garrot, comme dans les films. Sauf que ce n'était pas fictif mais la réalité. Une horrible réalité. Scott se retint de crier de douleur quand Stiles serra la ceinture autour de sa blessure.

-Je suis désolé Scott ! s'affola Stiles en voyant qu'il faisait du mal à son ami.

-Pas...pas ta faute...

-Ta blessure n'est pas grave Scotty, tu vas t'en sortir !

Stiles l'espérait surtout. La blessure ne semblait pas grave au point d'en mourir mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Et si la balle avait touché une artère ? La balle était-elle seulement ressortie ? Il n'était pas médecin ! Il lui fallait des soins. Et vite ! Les secours n'allaient pas tarder, on allait les sortir de là ! Si ça se trouve les Hale étaient déjà au courant et allaient arriver avec la cavalerie ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ! Stiles essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, Scott avait besoin de lui ! Pendant ce temps, ils devaient faire en sorte de ne pas se faire attraper et tuer. Scott papillonnait déjà des yeux et semblait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'autre s'endorme ! Il devait le maintenir éveiller.

-Scott ! Faut pas que tu t'endormes ! D'accord ?! Reste avec moi !

-J'ai... j'ai tellement mal...

-Oui je sais ! Mais faut que tu restes éveillé ! Parle-moi de... de comment tu t'es mis avec Allison ?!

-Je... Je pense pas que ça soit le moment... Je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit là... gémit Scott.

-Justement ! Parle-moi d'elle !

-D'accord...

_ Scott trouvait cette fille impressionnante. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait jamais qu'il éprouvait pour elle de l'admiration ! Elle était une Argent et..._

-A ce moment t'étais vachement objectif !

-Stiles.

-Quoi ?! D'accord continue !

_ Donc, elle était une Argent_ _et donc une ennemie ! Il se le répétait en boucle ! Mais c'était tellement difficile de ne pas poser son regard sur elle ! Elle était si belle, si intelligente ! Bien sûr il avait résisté ! _

_-_Encore heureux !

-Stiles.

-Oui, oui !

_ Mais cette fille lui avait volé son cœur, il s'en était rendu compte et cela le rongeait ! Il ne pouvait en parler avec personne ! Même pas à sa mère ! C'était la première fois qu'il gardait un secret et... _

_-_Et la dernière fois !

_-_Stiles …

_-_Je me tais !

_ Et un jour qu'il la vit rembarrer de manière assez violente un mec qui lui cherchait des noises, il s'était dit qu'il devait lui avouer ses sentiments. _

_-_Le mec juste pas suicidaire !

-J'arriverais jamais à finir si tu m'interrompes tout le temps !

-Excuse, je me tais ! Promis !

_Il avait donc décidé d'avouer ses sentiments. Mais cela devait rester secret. Il retourna le problème dans tous les sens et trouva enfin la solution ! Mettre un mot anonyme dans le casier d'Allison. La chose s'avéra plus difficile que prévu mais il y parvint. Il pensait qu'elle se ficherait de ce mot. Après tout, elle devait en recevoir des centaines ! Il l'avait observée ouvrir son casier et tomber sur le poème qu'il avait écrit pour elle. Elle avait levé le yeux et l'avait regardé. Surpris, il avait baissé la tête et était parti limite en courant. _

-Le truc à ne pas faire !

-...

-Excuses !

_ Il avait pris peur et ne l'avait pas recroisée de la journée. Le lendemain, il priait pour qu'elle ne le trucide pas. Quand il avait ouvert son casier, un mot l'attendait. Une écriture féminine. Un parfum reconnaissable entre tous. Ce mot avait fait battre son cœur plus vite et quand il avait levé le yeux, elle était là. _

-J'imagine que tu as eu l'impression d'être un cerf pris entre les phares d'une voiture ? rigola Stiles.

-Un peu …, avoua Scott avec un faible sourire.

_ Elle le fixait calmement et puis elle s'est dirigée vers sa salle de cours. Elle lui avait écrit elle aussi un poème. Il lui avait alors répondu par un autre déposé au même endroit. C'était devenu une routine pour les deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne rendez-vous. Il y était allé tout en mesurant le danger. C'était là que leurs rendez-vous amoureux avaient commencé. _

_-_Waou ! Euh Scott reste avec moi ! Pense à Allison ! Elle ne voudrait pas que tu abandonnes !

-Allison ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?!

-Mec, on parle d'Allison là ! La nana qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Elle est vivante et tu dois te battre pour elle !

-Faut la retrouver !

-Calme-toi ! D'abord on doit rester en vie ! Les secours vont arriver ! Et je ferai en sorte de savoir si elle va bien, d'accord ?

Scott hocha faiblement la tête. Son teint était blafard. Soudain, ils entendirent des coups de feu venant du couloir. Ils se regardèrent, inquiets. Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?! s'affola Scott.

-Chut ! Je vais juste m'assurer que la voie est libre !

L'hyperactif ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte et regarda dans le couloir. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est que les tireurs puissent découvrir leur position. Le mieux serait qu'ils quittent le bâtiment pour s'abriter ailleurs. Mais rien ne garantissait que les autres complexes soient plus sûrs ! Les tirs ici semblaient beaucoup trop proches. Se déplacer était aussi extrêmement risqué. La peur d'être découvert permit à Stiles de prendre une décision. Il revint vers le basané.

-Scott, faudrait qu'on parte du bâtiment et qu'on se réfugie ailleurs. C'est trop dangereux de rester ici. Tu te sens capable de bouger ?

Scott hocha la tête et essaya de se lever. Stiles l'y aida. Tous les deux tendus, ils se traînèrent dans les couloirs. Ceux-ci avaient un aspect plus sinistre, plus sombre et bien plus inquiétant. Un bruit les alerta. Ils se regardèrent, inquiets. Il était trop tard pour se cacher. Stiles sursauta quand un homme arme à la main arriva sur leur droite. Stiles se laissa tomber au sol avec Scott pour éviter les possibles tirs. Qui ne vinrent pas ! L'hyperactif se releva pour voir le tireur lui sauter dessus, il se prit un violent coup de crosse au visage. Il partit brusquement en arrière complètement sonné. Un sifflement continu résonnait dans sa tête quand il parvint enfin à se relever. L'homme en noir s'approchait de Scott qui rampait dans une tentative désespérée pour lui échapper. L'autre prenait son temps, il s'amusait du désespoir du blessé. Stiles parvint à se relever malgré le violent vertige qui le prit. Il remarqua que du sang lui brouillait la vue. Il s'en fichait, il devait aider Scott ! Leur agresseur visa sans se presser le basané dans le but évident de l'abattre. Stiles n'hésita pas, il s'élança et il percuta l'homme qui perdit l'équilibre. L'hyperactif en profita pour le projeter au sol. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il le frappa de toutes ses forces. L'homme lui donna un coup de poing qui lui fit voir des étoiles et reprit facilement l'avantage. L'homme entreprit de l'étrangler. C'était une manie de malmener son pauvre cou ! Merde ! L'air lui manquait ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il se débattit mais l'autre refusait de lâcher prise. Soudain, il y eut une détonation puis les mains autour de son cou se desserrèrent. La respiration sifflante, Stiles essaya de reprendre ses esprits, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qui avait tirer ?

-Stiles ? Ça va ? gémit Scott.

La vue encore brouillée, il parvint à faire rouler le corps le plus loin possible. Il frissonna de dégoût, le mec était mort sur lui ! Merde ! Il chercha Scott qui était appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Stiles comprit d'où venait le tir en voyant Scott tenant encore l'arme.

-Il...il est mort ? balbutia le basané complètement perdu.

-Oui. Scott tu m'as sauvé la vie... Il m'aurait tué sinon.

-J'ai...j'ai jamais tué de ma vie ! s'écria son ami sous le choc.

-C'est pas grave... On était obligé. C'était lui ou nous. Compris Scotty ?

Scott hocha distraitement la tête, le regard fixé sur le mort. Sa main qui tenait le pistolet tremblait violemment.

-Passe-moi l'arme, d'accord ?

Scott lui laissa volontiers. L'hyperactif essuya avec sa manche le sang qui lui brouillait la vue. Stiles réussit à embarquer son ami dehors où tout semblait tellement plus calme. Cela donnait l'impression que tout allait bien. Une matinée tranquille comme tant d'autres. Une illusion... Peut-être que seul leur bâtiment avait été attaqué ? Il l'espérait. Ou plutôt il priait pour que le bâtiment des petits n'ait pas été attaqué...Pas sa petite Lily... Non ! Pour l'instant le plus important était de sortir de là. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller vers le complexe sportif où ils espéraient ne pas être des cibles. Faible espoir. Transporter Scott ne fut pas une mince affaire ! Surtout qu'ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes. Ils se réfugièrent dans les vestiaires. Stiles espérait que les envahisseurs, il fallait bien leur trouver un nom, ne chercheraient pas là. L'état de Scott inquiétait beaucoup l'hyperactif. La blessure semblait perdre moins de sang mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Il évitait de montrer à Scott son angoisse, ça ne ferait sinon qu'envenimer la situation. Nerveusement, il ébouriffa ses cheveux et frotta son bras droit. Il dut une nouvelle fois éponger le sang qui s'accumulait devant ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il occupe Scott pour qu'il reste éveillé. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents vers la porte. Si seulement, ils avaient eu sur eux leurs portables ! Il aurait dû penser à le prendre ! Mais non ! Son mobile était resté sur la table de la classe ! Il était vraiment idiot ! Il souffla et rassura Scott d'un sourire. Il devait se forcer à rester positif et ne surtout pas repenser au fait qu'il avait encore failli y passer. L'étrangler était le but de beaucoup de personne en ce moment ! Scott dodelinait dangereusement de la tête. Plus tard, plus tard, il y repenserait. Il se força à paraître joyeux et exubérant comme dans ses habitudes.

-Scott ? Parle-moi de ton enfance.

-Pas trop envie...

-Tu sais, faut qu'on s'occupe. Tu dois bien avoir une ou deux anecdotes ?

-Je... peut être... Celle où je suis arrivé pour la première fois au manoir, j'avais neuf ans...

_ Scott était clairement intimidé en arrivant devant ce manoir si grand. Il regarda sa mère qui elle semblait parfaitement détendue. Peter le poussa à entrer. Le petit Scott se faufila à l'intérieur non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard méprisant à celui qui lui avait volé sa mère. Cet homme était arrivé de nulle part et prenait un peu trop ses aises à son goût ! Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial lui avait expliqué sa maman. Il allait avoir une famille plus grande. Il avait froncé les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Il savait qu'il allait habiter là même si cela lui déplaisait fortement. Une femme brune et élégante les avait accueilli. Talia. Elle avait souri et l'avait complimenté sur sa jolie bouille. Cela lui avait fait plaisir. Puis, une gamine brune à l'air autoritaire avait fait irruption et l'avait chopé par le bras sans cérémonie. Elle l'avait regardé de haut en bas et lui avait dit « Alors tu es mon cousin? Je suis celle qui te protégera ». _

-Waou ! C'était Cora ?

_-_Non c'était Laura... elle me manque... Elle avait à cœur de nous protéger, elle estimait qu'en étant l'aînée des enfants Hale, elle se devait d'être toujours là... Elle était...si vive, elle était autoritaire mais ça ne m'embêtait pas. Elle était plus qu'une cousine pour moi, comme une grande sœur...

-Elle devait être super...

-Oui... Mais ce n'est pas la seule que j'ai rencontré ce jour-là...

_ Un garçon à l'air revêche s'était avancé et l'avait toisé en croisant les bras. Laura lui avait alors donné une petite tape derrière la tête de celui-ci en l'obligeant à se présenter. _

-Je parie que c'était Derek !

-Gagné !

_ « Je m'appelle Derek et si tu marches sur mes plates bandes, tu vas le regretter! » Le pauvre Scott avait dégluti en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Laura était une nouvelle fois intervenue en invectivant son frère. Puis, elle avait rassuré Scott en lui certifiant que sous ses airs de grognon se cachait un nounours en guimauve. _

Stiles pouffa, ça avait au moins le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose.

_-_Un nounours en guimauve ! Non ?! Sérieux ?! Oh bon sang, j'aurai voulu rencontrer Laura !

_-_Et Derek n'a pas osé la contredire ! Si il y avait bien quelqu'un pour le remettre à sa place, c'était elle !

-Nounours en guimauve ! Je vais plus le voir de la même manière ! Et puis tu as rencontré Cora ?

-Non, elle était coincée à l'infirmerie avec une grosse grippe. Par contre, ma rencontre la plus fracassante était à venir...

_ Laura avait alors demandé à une fillette à l'air peu commode de s'approcher pour venir le saluer. La gamine avait refusé et avait fusillé du regard le petit Scott. Elle s'appelait Malia. Il s'était alors souvenu que Peter lui avait dit que Malia serait désormais sa sœur. Scott était certes intimidé mais il était aussi curieux de voir « sa sœur ». Sa mère lui avait appris à être poli alors il s'était approché d'elle. « Bonjour, je suis Scott, ton... » Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase car elle lui avait fichu un poing magistral en pleine figure. _

-Non !

_-_Si... Je peux te dire que ça m'a choqué ! On m'avait dit que j'allais avoir une sœur ! Pas une furie!Peter est arrivé et m'a éloigné de Malia et il a …

_-_Scott ?

_-_C'est juste que Peter m'a protégé tout de suite et moi ... je l'ai pas remarqué parce que je pensais que ce n'était qu'un gros fumier !

-Scott ! C'est pas grave, t'étais un petit garçon déboussolé et puis je te rassure, Peter n'est pas non plus un saint !

-Je sais mais je... ça fait quelques jours que je me souviens de certains trucs...

-Comme quoi ?

-Mon père... Je me souviens de ses accès de colère et de ses coups...Ça me perturbe ! Je... je ne comprends pas !

-Tu veux dire que tu ne gardais aucun souvenir de ton père ?

-Oui. C'est flou. Le seul truc dont je me souvenais vraiment c'était quand j'étais à l'hôpital et...

-Attends ! Attends ! Pourquoi tu étais à l'hôpital ?

-Je m'en souviens pas ! Ma mère m'a juste dit que mon père était parti. C'est tout. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était violent !

-Peut-être qu'elle a préféré éviter que tu ne souffres ?

-Elle m'a menti... J'aurai voulu dire à Peter que...

-Attends Scott, on va s'en sortir !

-Tu... tu crois ? balbutia Scott, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien sûr !

-Tu ne leur diras pas que j'ai pleuré ?

-Je ne ferai jamais ça à mon frère d'armes, voyons !

-Frère d'armes ?

-Ouais ! On s'est battus ensemble ! On s'est sauvés mutuellement ! Donc nous sommes maintenant frère d'armse et bien sûr il y a un brocode !

-Brocode ?

-Bah ouais ! S'il y a un problème on s'entraide c'est le brocode ! Scott ! Reste avec moi !

-Désolé … Je suis tellement fatigué...

-Tu vas tenir !

-Je sais pas trop... Pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas là ?! C'est pas normal !

-Scott ! Calme-toi ! D'accord,? On va s'en sortir !

-Et les autres ?!

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

Il l'espérait et surtout il ne voulait pas y penser.

-On est foutus !

-Non ! Écoute-moi Scott je vais te raconter un truc. J'avais cinq ans et j'étais un petit garçon très turbulent. Un jour pendant que ma mère faisait une sieste, je suis sorti sans autorisation. Je ne m'en souviens presque pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai disparu pendant huit heures. Tout le voisinage était à ma recherche. On m'a retrouvé, j'étais tombé dans un puits.

-Tu y es resté huit heures ?!

-J'en sais rien, je te l'ai dit je ne m'en souviens pas. J'en garde juste une impression d'être oppressé. Depuis je ne supporte pas d'être enfermé dans un espace restreint. Je suis claustrophobe.

-Mais comment tu as fait pour survivre ?

-L'eau du puits a dû amortir ma chute. Le coup de bol c'est que je savais déjà bien nager. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important Scotty, le plus important c'est que ma situation était désespérée mais que je m'en suis quand même sorti !

Scott hocha la tête, un peu requinqué.

-C'est quoi ta pire peur à toi ? demanda Stiles pour continuer à le tenir éveillé.

-Sais pas. Mourir ? Perdre Allison ? Ma mère ? Mes sœurs ? Ma famille ? Je pense que j'ai trop de peur pour savoir lequel serait la pire. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Perdre mon père et être enfermé. Ça me fout d'autant plus la frousse que je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un...

-L'impression qu'on t'arrache le cœur... Quand Laura est morte, j'ai eu l'impression que tout s'effondrait et personne ne voulait m'expliquer !

-Je veux pas être intrusif mais elle est morte comment ?

-... C'est douloureux d'en parler... Tabou aussi. Mais on est comme des frères maintenant alors... Elle est morte brûlée vive...

-Non !

-Quelqu'un l'a enfermé dans notre cave et y a mis le feu...

-Votre cave ? Elle est morte au manoir ?

-Oui...Nous nous étions à l'école... Quand je suis rentré, il y avait une odeur de brûlé atroce... Au début personne ne savait qu'elle était à l'intérieur... A partir de ce moment, on s'est éloigné les uns des autres...Chacun a essayé d'oublier à sa manière. Moi, j'ai essayé et c'est impossible. Le coupable de cet acte n'a jamais été trouvé... je pense que découvrir qui a fait ça et venger Laura me permettra peut-être de la laisser partir de ma tête...

Stiles s'en voulut de replonger son ami dans ses sombres souvenirs. La famille avait été plongé dans le désespoir à la mort de Laura. Brûlée vive... C'était une mort horrible ! Il frissonna à l'idée d'imaginer ce que la fille avait dû ressentir. Stiles se souvenait que la mort de Laura avait fait les gros titres. Mais les raisons de ce drame avaient été étouffées et personne n'avait su la vérité. Il reporta son attention sur Scott. Son ami était vraiment mal en point. Lui-même se sentait nauséeux et pas trop bien.

-Je suis désolé Scotty. Dis, je me demandais, avec Malia ça va mieux maintenant ?

L'hyperactif préférait que son ami pense à autre chose. Il ne pourrait pas le réconforter de toute manière. Perdre quelqu'un vous laissait un trou béant dans la poitrine qui était impossible de reboucher.

-Malia ? Ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre nous. Elle me supporte pas... Mais je me souviens que quand nous étions en primaire qu'elle n'hésitait pas à donner des coups pour éviter qu'on m'emmerde.

-Sa manière à elle de t'aimer, je pense.

-Tu crois ? grimaça Scott.

-J'en suis sûr ! Elle est juste un peu ...brusque ! Elle est arrivée à peu près en même temps que toi au manoir ?

-Ouais, juste quelques mois avant moi. Avant, elle était avec sa mère. Mais Talia l'a récupérée.

-Récupérée ?

-Bah, d'après ce que j'ai compris sa mère faisait du chantage à Peter pour avoir de l'argent en échange du fait que personne ne sache pour Malia. Talia ne supporte pas l'idée des enfants hors union de mariage. Peter a réussi à lui cacher pendant huit ans. C'est pour ça que Peter m'a adopté. Talia veut une famille unie et forte. La famille pour elle c'est sacré.

-Ah ouais... Et la mère de Malia ?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu. Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disent que parfois elle abandonnait Malia pendant des jours. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est comme ça, je suppose.

Stiles voyait Malia sous un angle nouveau. Tout ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Si c'était vrai. Après ce qui était arrivé à la mère était une autre histoire...

-C'est quoi ton plus beau souvenir ? En dehors d'Allison bien sûr !

-La naissance de Lily. Oh non ! Lily... Tu...tu crois qu'elle va bien ?!

-Je pense qu'elle n'a rien. D'abord on s'en sort et après on la retrouve ! D'accord ?

-Ouais...

-Donc la naissance de Lily ?

-Ouais, franchement quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras c'était waouh ! Elle était minuscule et toute mimi ! Ma mère m'avait dit qu'en tant que grand frère j'aurai toujours raison. C'est un peu pour ça que je voulais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! T'aurais dû voir Peter ! Il était hyper stressé ! Après il voulait plus lâcher Lily ! Complètement gaga ! Toute la famille l'était d'ailleurs ! Même Derek !

-J'imagine oui, sourit l'hyperactif qui se représentait très bien la scène.

Un Derek gaga ? Ça devait valoir le coup d'œil !

-Stiles ? marmonna Scott.

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'ils vont devoir m'amputer ?!

-Hein ?! Euh, je crois pas non.

-J'ai pas envie d'être amputé ! gémit le basané.

-Calme-toi Scott ! Tu sens encore tes doigts de pied ?

-Je sais pas !

-Fais au moins un effort !

Soudain, Stiles se tendit quand il entendit du bruit venant de dehors. Scott lui lança un regard inquiet. Lui-même n'en menait pas large ! Stiles se prépara à tirer. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- C'est la police ! Les mains bien en évidence !

Les deux adolescents en voyant les policiers se sentirent soulagés. On était venu les chercher ! Stiles lâcha le flingue en espérant qu'on ne le confonde pas avec les tireurs fous ! Levant bien haut les bras, ils laissèrent les policiers vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres armes. Les deux membres des forces de l'ordre constatèrent assez rapidement qu'ils n'étaient que des élèves et non les agresseurs.

-Ça va aller les jeunes, on va vous sortir de là. Les tireurs ont été arrêtés, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, les rassura l'un des policiers.

Ils aidèrent Scott à se relever pour sortir des vestiaires. Stiles était soulagé, ils s'en étaient sortis ! Il étaient vivants ! Il suivit tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur son ami qui n'avait plus de force. Dehors, il y avait un sacré remue ménage. Les policiers étaient partout, les ambulances et les secouristes avaient envahi l'école. Puis il le vit. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureux de le voir. Peter Hale. Celui-ci courut vers eux.

-Scott ! Stiles ! Bon sang on vous cherchait partout ! Notre ambulance est de ce côté-là ! indiqua Peter, le soulagement se voyant clairement sur son visage.

-Lily va bien ? Et Cora ? Et... ?!

-Doucement Stiles ! Lily va bien ! Mais il faut d'abord qu'on s'occupe de vous ! le coupa Peter.

L'hyperactif voulait tout savoir tout de suite mais il voyait bien que Peter était plus préoccupé par l'état de Scott. Il put voir un peu plus loin Lydia qui avait une poche de glace plaqué sur l'arrière de la tête. Mais aussi Malia qui semblait à deux doigts de tuer Will. Le pourquoi restait un mystère. Cependant, il pouvait constater qu'eux au moins allaient bien. C'était déjà ça. Le cauchemar était terminé. Scott allait être prit en charge et lui il pourrait se renseigner sur ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Où était Cora ? L'angoisse revint par vagues.

-Stiles Stilinski ?

L'hyperactif s'arrêta et se retourna laissant Peter et les autres s'éloigner. Deux policiers, un brun et un blond, lui faisaient face mais Stiles ne savait pas lequel l'avait interpellé.

-Oui ? s'enquit l'hyperactif.

-Ton père.

Stiles se rapprocha immédiatement, le policier brun devait avoir un message pour lui de son père ! Il entendit Peter lui crier de revenir. Bon sang ! Stiles en avait marre qu'on lui donne des ordres ! Il voulait, non ! il espérait entendre ce que son père voulait lui transmettre. Le policier blond fronça les sourcils en regardant son coéquipier avec incompréhension.

-Dean ? Tu parles de quoi ? l'interpella celui-ci.

Le policier brun sortit alors son arme et abattit sans une once d'hésitation son coéquipier. Stiles sursauta et écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Derrière lui, les autres s'étaient mis à crier. Le tueur se tourna en pointant son flingue sur le torse de Stiles. L'agent de police lui sourit et lui dit :

-Avec les salutations d'Alex !

Il était trop tard... Trop tard, pour reculer, pour penser, pour pleurer...Trop tard... Et le policier lui tira dessus…

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 10

** Aloha mes roudoudous à poil court ! ( chercher pas, j'ai certainement fumé quelque chose de louche!:-) ) **

** Vous avez remarqué, je suis à l'heure ;-) ! I'm the best ! ( J'essaie de m'améliorer en anglais:-)) ) 76 reviews ! 72 followers ! 45 favorites ! Waouuuuuuuuuu ! Merciiiiii ! Je vous aime ! Ça me met aussi pas mal de pression ! J'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire ! Bref ! Je vous avais donc laissé sur euh un chapitre traumatisant ? Non...Si un peu quand même ! Si je vous dis que je suis affreusement désolée pour ça, vous me pardonnerez ? ^^ ! Si, si je vous jure je m'en voulais à mort de vous faire ça ! Dois-je vous préciser que j'ai passé une semaine de « merde » ? Premier jours : vlan une angine blanche, seconde journée : un rhume carabiné et troisième jours : un torticolis de compète ! Ça m'a tenu toute la semaine ! Bref je pense que j'ai assez payé ^^ ! Donc, le chapitre qui va suivre n'était pas prévu normalement, mais je l'ai fait pour plusieurs raisons que je vais vous expliquez en bas ! _Petite précision : ce qui est en italique, c'est les retours en arrière ( moment de l'attaque)_ Euh bonne lecture ? ^^**

Chapitre 10 : Une attente sous tension.

_« Je me demande pourquoi je suis née » Malia. _

Ils attendaient le regard dans le vide. Le silence avait envahi la pièce. Un salon élégant qui était devenu une salle d'attente. Une seule personne était debout et faisait les cent pas. Inlassablement. A se demander si cette personne n'allait pas creuser une tranchée ! Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? A attendre ? Cette journée sanglante les avait tous menés là. Dans un seul but : l'attente. Visiblement trop longue pour certains. Malia jeta un regard agacé sur la personne qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des allées et des retours. Cora, pour sa part, serrait convulsivement un petit paquet blanc dans ses mains. Elle se fustigeait mentalement, elle avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Elle n'était qu'une gamine capricieuse après tout...

_ Cora était agacée non elle était furax plutôt ! Tout le monde s'évertuait à la faire chier ! Même Stiles ! Et ce stupide Ted qui la suivait partout ! Elle lui lança un regard agacé. Elle voulait être seule ! Will le comprenait en tout cas ! Mieux valait ne pas penser à lui... Après tout il lui avait brisé le cœur… Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de l'amour ! Naïve, elle avait été en croyant que le séduisant mais mortel Alex aurait pu lui donner ça... Les mecs ne savaient que briser le cœur des filles. En y repensant la seule personne qui avait su la faire sourire et rire, c'était Stiles. Son ami. Qu'elle avait royalement rembarré... Merde ! Voilà qu'elle s'en voulait maintenant... Il était trop tard pour retourner au manoir... Comment faire pour qu'il lui pardonne ? Cora n'était pas du genre à s'excuser, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses habitudes ! Elle fit fonctionner ses méninges à cent à l'heure. Elle descendit de sa moto suivit de son âme damné. Sa mère trouvait toujours comment la punir ! Elle savait qu'elle détestait Ted ! Tout en l'ignorant, elle se dirigea vers l'école. Bon, qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Stiles ? Soudain, elle sut ! Bien sûr ! Cela lui plairait forcément ! Le problème c'était pour réussir à récupérer la surprise. Il allait falloir qu'elle sèche au moins une ou deux heures de la matinée. Maintenant, ça serait parfait. Et surtout il fallait qu'elle fausse compagnie à son chewing-gum personnel ! Pas simple. Ted ne la laissait jamais seule ! A part dans la salle de bain, sa chambre et aux WC. Et bien voilà ! Elle avait trouvé la solution ! Avec un petit sourire, elle se dirigea jusqu'aux toilettes. Ted n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! _

_ L'étape une s'était déroulée sans accroc. Merde! pensa Cora, je commence à employer les mêmes termes que Stiles ! Ce n'était pas si grave, personne ne saurait qu'elle délirait comme l'hyperactif. Donc l'étape une, consistait à entrer dans les toilettes et sortir par les fenêtres de celles-ci. Seul problème, Ted n'était pas du genre à être patient. Donc, il fallait agir avec rapidité. Et elle avait réussi. Ne pas l'avoir sur le dos était un véritable soulagement ! Une bouffée d'air frais ! Sortir de l'école ne fut pas non plus un soucis. L'étape deux était d'aller chercher ce qu'elle avait besoin pour que Stiles lui pardonne. Elle préférait y aller à pied, ce n'était pas bien loin et plus pratique pour être moins repérable. _

_ Forcément, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu ! Elle se retrouvait donc à courir pour éviter que Ted ne l'attrape ! Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir que Ted était trop intelligent pour son propre bien ! Celui-ci avait dû flairer l'arnaque ! Facilement, il la rattrapa. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Cora ne lui facilita pas la tâche ! Mais Ted eut le dessus rapidement. Sans plus poser de question, il la souleva et la mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Cela mit Cora dans une rage folle, elle se débattit furieusement. Elle hurla et l'injuria de tous les noms mais visiblement il s'en fichait. Cora dut se calmer, épuisée. _

_-Ted...S'il te plaît...Je dois aller faire un truc..._

_ Le garçon s'arrêta de marcher et la reposa par terre. Cora le regarda déboussolée. _

_-Ce n'était pas plus simple de me le dire ? s'enquit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. _

_-Je voulais le faire seule !_

_-Soit je viens avec toi soit nous retournons au lycée. _

_-Mais..._

_-C'est non négociable, le coupa celui-ci. _

_-D'accord, tu m'accompagnes... grommela Cora en se remettant à marcher vers son premier but. _

Elle revint au présent en déglutissant. Elle, elle avait échappé au massacre mais pas les autres. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait pu empêcher tout ça, elle en était sûre ! Il n'y avait pas de doute possible là-dessus, se répétait-elle en boucle. Tout ça à cause du cadeau ! De la petite surprise pour ... L'angoisse la tiraillait, attendre était une véritable torture !

Peter arriva à ce moment-là, les traits tirés. Il était allé se changer, il s'était demandé s'il arriverait à enlever les taches de sang de sa chemise. Par doute, il l'avait jeté. Après tout Peter en avait plein et la possibilité d'en acheter d'autres facilement. Il regarda l'ensemble des personnes installées dans le salon. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées moroses. Lui non plus ne savait pas, en tout cas pas encore. Il se décida à venir s'asseoir avec les autres pour faire ce qu'ils faisaient depuis au moins plus d'une heure. Attendre. Et tout le monde savait que la patience n'était pas son fort ! Cette journée était vraiment un désastre ! Non rectification, merdique. Il poussa un soupir, tout avait commencé par ce foutu coup de fil...

_Peter réfléchissait au moyen de se faire pardonner par Mélissa quand son portable sonna le tirant de ses pensées. _

_-Quoi ?! aboya t-il mécontent d'être interrompu dans sa réflexion. _

_-Peter ! Il y a eut une fusillade à l'école ! Dépêche-toi de t'y rendre ! Tiens-moi au courant minute par minute s'il le faut ! lui ordonna Talia avec une voix où se mélangeaient une colère noire et une peur sans nom. _

_-J'y vais. _

_ Peter lui raccrocha au nez et se mit à courir vers son véhicule suivit de ses gardes du corps. Il garda un visage impassible, il ne devait en aucun cas montrer qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de savoir qu'une partie de sa famille était là bas ! Il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse. Talia ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'y déplacer, c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Certaines personnes pourraient en profiter pour essayer de l'y tuer. Un risque qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre, elle était la chef de la mafia, la perdre chamboulerait l'ordre établie dans leur organisation. La dernière fois, elle avait pris un trop gros risque en venant à la piscine. Peter le lui avait rappelé. Il était là pour ça aussi, lui dire certaines vérités que d'autres ne pouvaient se permettre de lui dire. Il se mit à l'arrière de sa voiture blindée. _

_-A l'école ! Tout de suite ! Je veux que trois autres voitures nous suivent avec une quinzaine d'hommes, ordonna Peter. _

_ Il prit ensuite son portable. _

_-Maria ? On aura besoin de vous. Oui, emmenez le nécessaire d'urgence. _

_ Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. En arrivant sur place, il vit rapidement qu'un véritable chaos régnait. La police était déjà rentré dans les bâtiments et les ambulanciers se tenaient près à prendre en charge les blessés. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu plus tôt ?! Ils laissèrent passer Peter. Celui qui avait osé attaquer l'école allait le payer. Et tout cela se réglerait dans le sang se promit Peter. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un coup des Argent. Il serra les dents. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui ils les auraient déjà attaqués et massacrés jusqu'au dernier ! Mais c'était Talia qui commandait et il acceptait ses ordres. Juste que cette fois-ci c'était la goutte de trop ! Il en discuterait avec sa sœur et obtiendrait gain de cause. Pour l'instant, il devait gérer la situation. Mettre sa famille à l'abri. Où était Lily ? Bon sang, c'était d'abord à elle qu'il pensait. Son bébé, son petit trésor, celle qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait juste de naître. Celle qu'il avait pu élever dès son premier souffle. Un policier s'avança vers lui. Il le reconnu comme un des leurs. _

_-Monsieur Hale, la fusillade a commencé il y a au moins une heure, ils étaient organisés. Ils ont coupé les alarmes et ont fait le nécessaire pour qu'aucun élève ne puisse sortir. Voilà pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu intervenir plus vite. Nous même, nous venons d'arriver sur le site. Nous sommes en train de chercher les tireurs et les survivants. Le bâtiment du lycée a été visiblement le seul attaqué. J'ai fait en sorte de mettre tout de suite Lily à l'abri. Mais nous cherchons toujours Cora, Malia, Derek et Scott. Vous serez le premier au courant quand nous les aurons retrouvés. _

_-Menez-moi à Lily. Derek n'avait pas cours ce matin, pas besoin de le chercher. N'oubliez pas que retrouver Scott, Cora et Malia est votre priorité. Mettez aussi Stiles Stilinski sur la liste. _

_ Le policier hocha la tête sans discuter. Sa loyauté allait aux Hale comme toujours. Celui-ci avait fait en sorte que Lily soit mis en sécurité. Et surtout que des policiers acquis à la cause des Hale soient près d'elle. L'agent de police ne savait que trop bien que si la petite était laissée sans défense, certains profiteraient pour essayer de la tuer. Peter avait serré sa fille dans ses bras. Lily ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Tant mieux, selon Peter, il préférait qu'elle soit épargnée le plus longtemps possible. Il avait ensuite appelé Mélissa pour la prévenir et la rassurer. Il avait fait en sorte que Lily soit tout de suite ramenée au manoir. Rassuré, que sa petite princesse soit saine et sauve, il s'était inquiété pour Scott. Où était-il ?! Cela l'avait agacé de ne pas pouvoir y aller lui même ! Dire qu'il s'était engueulé avec lui...Il voulait juste que Scott l'accepte ! Voilà c'était ça qui le frustrait et le mettait en colère depuis des années. Par égard pour sa femme, il avait ignoré les écarts de Scott. Il voulait que l'adolescent le reconnaisse comme son père. Ce qu'il était. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu Will arriver avec une Malia inconsciente dans les bras. Le choc avait été rude... et difficile à admettre... Il avait d'abord pensé à sa petite Lily et à son fils adoptif avant même sa fille aînée... _

Peter revint au présent en lançant un regard furtif vers Malia, celle avec qui le contact était presque inexistant. Elle le détestait et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Toujours aussi discrètement, il regarda vers Will. Celui-ci était particulièrement nerveux. Normal, Malia avait des envies de meurtre sur lui ! N'empêche que ce gamin avait eu un sacré cran !

Will se sentit observé. Il leva les yeux pour voir Peter Hale le fixer. Il déglutit. Pas de doute Malia tenait de lui ! Il soupira en lançant un regard embêté à Malia. Celle-ci détourna la tête pour lui faire sentir son profond dédain. Il ferma les yeux en se demandant pourquoi il avait mérité ça ! Les événements de la matinée n'avaient pas aidé à créer une meilleure entente entre eux, ça c'était sûr !

_C'était bien connu, Malia n'était pas une fille facile. Elle était un peu brute, peu sociable et légèrement sauvage. Un mélange assez explosif ! La gérer était un véritable calvaire. Will se demandait qui était vraiment puni dans l'histoire. Normalement c'était Cora. Mais franchement c'était à se demander si ce n'était lui le puni ! Malia lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et il peinait souvent à suivre. Cora était tellement plus simple à gérer et à comprendre. Malia estimait qu'il n'était pas digne de la protéger. Ça, c'était plutôt dur à digérer ! Devant ses copines, elle le traitait quand même de tapette ! Quand la fusillade avait commencé, il l'avait mise avec efficacité en sécurité. Le problème avec Malia c'était qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de rester là sans rien faire. Will avait alors tenté de lui expliquer calmement les choses comme il le faisait avec Cora. D'habitude cette méthode fonctionnait ! Mais pas avec Malia, visiblement. Elle l'avait regardé avec un profond mépris. _

_-T'as pas l'air de comprendre le bisounours ! Je vais y aller pour régler le compte à cette bande de lâches ! Je m'en fous royal de ton blabla à la noix ! _

_ Puis la jeune fille s'était détournée et s'était dirigée vers la porte, arme à la main. Will avait senti que la situation lui échappait complètement et...il l'avait assommé. Pour sa défense, il avait un peu paniqué ! Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vu d'autres options possibles. Will avait vite regretté son geste mais il avait au moins la certitude que Malia ne risquait plus rien . Enfin à part, un mal de crâne carabiné !_

Will soupira en se demandant si c'était judicieux d'essayer de reparler avec Malia. Il croyait que Cora était devenue ingérable mais c'était avant de connaître Malia ! Cette fille était tout simplement impossible. Coup de chance qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de le tuer. Nouveau regard assassin de la part de Malia. Du moins pas encore ! Quand elle avait refait surface, elle avait eu des envies de meurtres, ça c'était sûr !

_-Salopard ! Tu as osé m'assommer !_

_-Écoute Malia, j'ai été obligé de t'ass..._

_-Où est mon arme?! Mon arme ?! Je la veux tout de suite ! _

_-Je voulais pas t'assommer mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé le choix et..._

_-Enflure ! J'ai tous les droits ! Je vais demander ta tête à Talia ! _

_-Je ne pense que ça soit judicieux Malia, essaie de com..._

_-La ferme ! _

_-Tu devrais te calmer, je ne pense que ça soit..._

_-Me calmer ?! _

_-Oui, Malia, tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre..._

_-Je vais le tuer ! _

Will soupira en se souvenant de cette scène quand elle venait juste de se réveiller, un peu avant l'arrivé de Danny et de Lydia.. Même Cora ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Malia le détestait. Il allait supplier Talia de lui permettre de surveiller à nouveau Cora. Même si elle lui faisait la tête, il la préférait largement à Malia ! Danny qui gardait un regard vigilant sur Lydia, envoya un petit sourire plein de sollicitude à Will. Au moins un qui compatissait à son malheur !

Danny remarqua l'état de stress de Will, le pauvre en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres avec Malia. Il essayait de garder toute son attention sur Lydia pour ne pas penser à ce qui était en train de se passer. Non, il ne valait mieux pas. Danny aurait pu retourner chez lui mais il ne pouvait pas, il voulait savoir, être rassuré ! Et pour cela, il devait attendre. Supporter l'autre qui continuait à faire ses allées et retours, personne n'aurait osé lui dire d'arrêter de faire ça. En tout cas, Danny ne s'y serait pas risqué! Lydia avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et Danny ne savait plus quoi faire pour la rassurer. Elle avait vécu trop d'événements marquants en une seule journée. Talia avait dit à la rousse qu'elle resterait au manoir cette nuit. Les parents de Lydia étaient partis en voyage. Laisser la jeune fille seule n'était pas envisageable pour l'instant. Si ça n'avait pas été Talia qui l'aurait proposé, Danny s'en serait occupé. Tout avait aussi mal commencé que terminé...

Lydia savait que Danny était inquiet pour elle. Elle frissonna en se rappelant cette horrible matinée...

_Lydia s'ennuyait à mourir. Ce cours d'histoire ne la passionnait pas du tout. Un petit soupir lui échappa attirant le regard surpris de Danny. La place à côté d'elle était vide. Désespérément vide. Jackson n'était pas là. Celui-là choisissait bien son moment pour tomber malade ! Elle était toujours fâchée contre lui de toute manière. A cause de lui, Stiles lui faisait la tête. Bon c'était un peu de sa faute aussi... Mais elle avait vu la réaction de Derek ce soir là et si elle n'était pas intervenue cela aurait tourné au pugilat ! Si Derek ne le savait pas encore, elle se doutait bien de quelque chose. C'était bien connu Derek ne s'arrêtait pas qu'aux femmes, il s'était aussi testé aux hommes. Personne n'osait critiquer l'héritier sur ça sinon gare aux représailles !Jusque-là sa préférence allait vers les femmes, mais son regard sur son ami... Non, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Ce soir-là, elle avait agi pour éviter que cela ne dégénère. Maintenant, elle devait faire en sorte que Derek ne s'intéresse plus à Stiles. Elle ferait le nécessaire pour protéger l'hyperactif. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Derek ne se serve de son meilleur ami pour le jeter ensuite. Stiles avait besoin de stabilité et d'amour. Pas de ça. Sa loyauté allait aux Hale bien sûr ! Mais si elle pouvait éviter que l'on ne brise son ami, elle le ferait. Lydia jeta un coup d'œil vers Danny qui était encore pas mal amoché. Elle faisait souvent croire aux autres qu'elle n'était qu'une belle rousse sans cervelle. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr. Elle savait que Danny ne s'était pas fait casser la figure par Ethan. Mais malheureusement, elle n'en savait pas plus pour l'instant. Danny était son ami, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi ce bruit ? La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas et le chaos se déchaîna..._

La suite, elle préférait l'oublier. Elle était une fille forte, elle allait se relever. Non, elle le devait. Danny lui serra la main en sentant qu'elle flanchait à nouveau. _Ses mains sur elle, son rire gras..._Non ! Elle respira à fond, elle était forte. Une Martin ne se laissait pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions, pas en public en tout cas. Elle s'était royalement ratée pour le coup ! Plus jamais, c'était une promesse faite à elle-même. Attendre menaçait de la rendre folle ! Bon sang ! Était-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? Danny remarqua son agitation et lui sourit pour l'apaiser. Celui-ci se sentait tout de même un petit peu coupable des derniers événements...

_ Danny soutenait de son mieux une Lydia en état de choc. Son amie n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qui s'était passé dans la classe. Elle trébucha une nouvelle fois. Danny serra son amie contre lui tout en continuant à mettre le plus distance entre eux et leur salle de classe. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper de justesse, certain n'avait pas eu cette chance. Les tireurs avaient tué sans hésitation de nombreux élèves. L'un des tueurs avait eu d'autres projets pour la jolie rousse. C'était certainement ce qui l'avait sauvé. Danny avait profité de l'inattention de l'agresseur de Lydia pour le tuer. Heureusement il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin avec la rouquine. Danny ne ressentait aucun remord, cet enfoiré avait osé essayer de violer son amie ! Après, il avait chopé Lydia pour la sortir de cet enfer. _

_-Je veux Jackson, murmurait inlassablement la rousse comme une supplique. _

_ C'est la première fois que Danny la voyait dans cet état. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir une Lydia perdant complètement ses moyens. Il devait avant tout l'emmener en sécurité. Il voulut la soulever pour que se soit plus facile et plus rapide pour sortir de là. Sauf, qu'elle sursauta violemment et se laissa glisser le long du mur. _

_-Lydia ! Faut y aller ! _

_-Je veux Jackson..._

_-On va le retrouver mais pour ça il faut qu'on s'en sorte ! _

_-Faut pas que Jackson le sache ! Tu lui diras pas hein ?! _

_ Elle le regardait complètement affolée à l'idée que Jackson puisse apprendre qu'un autre avait pu la toucher. _

_-Lydia, ça va aller. _

_ La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face. Danny la releva et elle se laissa faire. Il essaya de capter son regard. Mais la rouquine semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il soupira et se prépara à repartir quand brusquement elle s'effondra sur lui. Il la rattrapa de justesse. Il put voir qu'Ethan lui faisait face. Il devina que c'était lui à cause de sa mimique désolée. Jamais Aiden n'aurait eu cette expression de contrition. C'était aussi lui qui venait d'assommer Lydia. Danny le regarda choqué et un peu en colère. _

_-Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi tu l'as assommé ?! _

_-J'étais obligé, elle n'aurait pas compris pourquoi un Argent allait vous aider. _

_ Vu sous cet angle, forcément. Ça n'enlevait pas le fait que son amie avait été assommé aussi brutalement ! Même si cela venait de son petit copain super mignon ! _

_-T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement ! Comment tu nous as retrouvés ? _

_-Un coup de chance, j'imagine. Je vous cherchais aussi. _

_-D'accord...Merci... Tu m'a manqué, tu sais ? _

_-A moi aussi... Faut y aller, les couloirs ne sont pas sûrs. _

_ Ethan souleva sans difficulté Lydia et Danny le suivit. Celui-ci dévora du regard son petit copain. Bon sang cette semaine sans lui avait été un supplice. ! Il se ressaisit, ce n''était pas vraiment le moment de mater le charmant petit cul d'Ethan. Voir que l'autre avait encore des bleus et des hématomes lui serrait le cœur. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de mettre fin à tout ça ? A leur relation ? Cela le protégerait au moins. Non, il était trop faible, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ils affronteraient ensemble le monde s'il le fallait. Il espérait au moins que les autres allaient bien. _

_-Et ton frère ? _

_-Aiden, il va bien. Je lui ai faussé compagnie. _

_ Danny lança un regard surpris à Ethan. Celui-ci lui avait souri de manière complice. Danny se sentit fondre. Ethan était venu le sauver alors qu'il risquait la mort pour cet acte ! Il l'aimait, il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus. Ils s'abritèrent dans une classe pour attendre les secours. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Lydia était toujours inconsciente. Danny s'en inquiéta mais Ethan le rassura. Il n'avait pas frappé la jeune fille trop fort non plus, juste assez pour qu'elle dorme pour un petit temps. Ethan put lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui après qu'Alex lui ait cassé la figure. Allison l'avait protégé, elle ne l'avait même pas puni comme elle l'aurait dû. Elle lui avait juste demandé d'être plus prudent. Aiden, lui, s'était mis en colère et avait interdit à son frère de revoir Danny. Ethan vit alors à la fenêtre que la police arrivait. Ce cauchemar prenait enfin fin. Il dut partir avec regret de son côté laissant Danny et Lydia. _

_ Danny resta au côté de Lydia quand les ambulanciers la prirent en charge. Il vit alors Malia se disputer avec Will. En fait, c'était plutôt elle qui lui criait dessus. Il pensait que tout était enfin terminé mais il s'était douloureusement trompé..._

Danny ferma fort les yeux en se rappelant cette scène où tout avait basculé, elle se jouait et se rejouait dans sa tête.

_Le soulagement l'envahit, il vit Stiles et Scott sortirent du bâtiment accompagnés de policiers. Danny sourit, ils allaient bien ! Scott semblait blessé à la jambe. Peter était là lui aussi pour les prendre en charge. Ils étaient en sécurité maintenant. Danny se leva pour aller les rejoindre. Il s'arrêta en voyant qui Stiles restait en arrière. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?! Pourquoi Danny sentait-il qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave ? Ce pressentiment lui soufflait que son ami était en danger ! _

_-Stiles ! Ne reste pas là ! lui cria t-il. _

_ Pourquoi l'hyperactif ne l'écoutait-il pas ?! Il s'approchait même des policiers. Lydia s'agita à côté de lui. Elle aussi avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est à ce moment-là que tout bascula..._

-Putain ! Mais tu peux pas t'arrêter de faire ça ! Je ne pense pas que faire les cent pas va résoudre la situation ! Si ça te fait chier d'attendre, tu n'as qu'a partir ! cria Malia à bout tirant ainsi Danny de ses pensées.

-Répète un peu pour voir ?! gronda Derek en s'arrêtant de marcher pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai dit que tu me faisais chier !

-Arrêtez-vous et taisez vous tout les deux ! ordonna Peter.

-De toute manière tout est de ta faute !Si tu avais mis Stiles en sécurité, on n'en serait pas là ! hurla Malia à l'attention de son père.

-Malia, calme-toi... tenta de l'apaiser Will.

-Toi, le chiot on t'a pas sonné ! répliqua Malia furieuse à Will.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! le défendit Cora en se levant et faisant tomber par la même occasion son petit paquet blanc au sol.

-Ah ? Maintenant tu le défends ?! Je croyais qu'il t'avait brisé le cœur ?! asséna Malia.

Un bruit de claque résonna dans la pièce. Cora n'avait pas hésité à frapper sa cousine. Celle-ci en colère lui sauta dessus et commença à la bourrer de coups. Ted intervint et souleva Malia pour l'éloigner de Cora. Peter se leva à son tour, mécontent

-Tout le monde la ferme et s'il y en à un seul d'entre vous qui recommence je le fous dehors ! beugla Peter hors de lui.

Cora se détourna de Malia. Cora se sentait plus triste qu'en colère. Sa cousine savait viser juste. Comme toujours. Elle remarqua alors que son paquet s'était fracassé au sol y déversant son contenu. Elle se dépêcha d'essayer de tout ramasser.

-Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda Malia narquoisement mais tout en restant calme.

-Des cookies. C'était pour Stiles...chuchota tristement Cora en voyant son cadeau gâché.

-Les filles, j'ai dit quoi ? les rappela à l'ordre Peter.

Plus personne dans le salon n'osa à redire sentant que Peter n'hésiterait pas mettre à exécution sa menace. Cora alla se rasseoir en serrant entre ses mains son paquet endommagé. Elle était allée acheter ses pâtisseries dans une boulangerie française qui venait juste d'ouvrir. Elle voulait tellement faire plaisir à Stiles ! C'était raté. Derek alla s'appuyer contre un des murs en arborant une expression renfrognée.

Malia serra les dents en allant se rasseoir. Cora avait osé la frapper ! Elle lui lança un regard mauvais puis décida de l'ignorer pour éviter une autre erreur. Une erreur que son père ne lui pardonnerait pas. Si elle ne pouvait pas le rendre fière d'elle, elle pouvait au moins éviter sa colère. Son père ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait. Sa propre mère lui avait répété qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur. Petite, elle avait rêvé de ce père qu'elle avait idéalisé. Elle s'était dit que lui saurait s'occuper d'elle, lui donner de l'affection, de l'amour. Pourtant, quand elle l'avait enfin rencontré, elle n'avait eu droit qu'à de la froideur. La dure réalité était là : jamais, elle n'aurait le droit à son amour. Alors, Malia préférait se dire qu'elle le détestait, c'était mieux comme ça. Plus facile à supporter. A cause de lui, Stiles était au bloc opératoire ! S'il l'avait mis en sécurité, il serait là joyeux à bavarder comme il savait si bien le faire ! Stiles, celui qui vous souriait comme si vous étiez la huitième merveille du monde ! Lui pourrait lui offrir l'amour qu'on lui avait refusé jusque là ! Évidemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être en lice dans cette compétition... Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, elle cacha au mieux l'angoisse qui la tiraillait depuis qu'elle avait atterri dans ce salon pour attendre...Will lui lança à nouveau son regard de chiot, bon sang lui aussi elle avait envie de l'étrangler !

Peter voyait bien que sa fille aînée essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas péter un câble. Ils étaient tous à cran dans cette pièce. C'est certainement pour ça que Talia attendait dans son bureau. Peter avait l'impression que Derek était plus en colère qu'inquiet, son neveu représentait parfois une véritable énigme ! Cora se rongeait les ongles et lançait des coups d'œil angoissés vers la porte. Lydia essayait de garder un visage impassible. Will, pour sa part, devait se demander pourquoi il avait pris le risque de s'asseoir près de Malia. Danny semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Erica serrait et desserrait les poings. Peter soupira, Malia n'avait pas vraiment tort, il avait merdé. Il aurait dû mettre Stiles à l'abri. Dans ce genre de situation on n'était jamais trop prudent. Mais non, Peter avait suivi Scott pour le rassurer, être à ses côtés comme...un père le devait...

_ Peter était soulagé Scott et Stiles étaient vivants ! Scott était blessé à la jambe et le pauvre n'en menait pas large. Il le mena jusqu'à leur ambulance. _

_-Ça va aller Scott, c'est presque rien, le rassura Peter. _

_ Scott fut installé sur un brancard, il tremblait et il était limite translucide. Scott prit la main de Peter dans la sienne. _

_-Peter... j'ai même pas pleuré... je... je te jure, balbutia difficilement le basané. _

_-Pas de problème mon grand, je suis fière de toi. _

_ Peter était surtout surpris par le geste du garçon. Il semblait chercher désespérément du réconfort. _

_-Je...je suis désolé pour la dispute c'est de ma..._

_-Scott, ça va aller, c'est déjà oublié. _

_ Les ambulanciers commencèrent à embarquer Scott. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Peter. _

_-Me laisse pas Peter ! s'affola Scott. _

_ Peter se prépara à entrer dans l'ambulance. Certes, ce n'était pas prévu mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Scott dans cet état. Puis il fonça les sourcils mais où était le si bruyant Stiles ? Parce que voilà le problème, c'était bien trop silencieux. Tout le monde le savait maintenant dans la famille Hale, quand Stiles était dans les parages, le silence n'existait pas. Peter se retourna pour le chercher des yeux. L'hyperactif ne les avait pas suivi, il était resté en arrière. Cela l'avait mis en colère, qu'est-ce que Stiles ne comprenait pas dans « venir se mettre à l'abri » ? Visiblement, sa compréhension laissait à désirer. Peter dut donc laisser Scott pour aller chercher l'énergumène. Il lui cria de revenir. Il était persuadé que Stiles l'avait entendu et l'avait superbement ignoré exprès. Peter avait pris ça comme une offense personnelle. On donnait beaucoup trop de liberté à ce garçon à son goût ! Puis tout avait dérapé. Il y avait eu ce coup de feu. Il avait vu Stiles s'effondrer. Les hommes de Peter avaient tout de suite réagit et avaient tiré sans sommation sur le ou les agresseurs. Et cette fille qui hurlait sans s'arrêter, Lydia ? Oui, c'était elle. Peter s'était élancé vers le corps étendu sur l'herbe. Une tache s'agrandissait sur le t-shirt bleu de l'adolescent. Sans réfléchir, Peter s'était dépêché d'enlever sa chemise pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Stiles était encore conscient et avait une expression de douleur pure et d'étonnement. Puis l'hyperactif avait semblé comprendre et l'affolement s'était lu dans ses yeux. Peter avait serré les dents en priant pour que l'adolescent qu'il commençait à apprécier ne meure pas..._

Oui, Peter avait merdé. Royalement même. Talia n'avait pas apprécier cette erreur. Il avait vu de l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa sœur. Cela lui avait confirmé qu'elle tenait à l'adolescent hyperactif. La mission de Peter était simple pourtant : mettre sa famille en sécurité. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que portait sa grande sœur sur l'hyperactif. Oh ! Il ne nierait pas que Stiles n'était pas attachant. L'hyperactif avait réussi à se faire une place importante. C'était étonnant. La famille Hale était pourtant un cercle très fermé. Cora s'était sensiblement apaisée à son contact. Lily l'adorait. Derek le tolérait. Malia l'aimait. Scott éprouvait une véritable affection presque fraternelle pour l'hyperactif. Alors, quand Stiles était tombé, il n'avait pas hésité...

_Putain ! Le garçon perdait trop de sang ! La respiration de Stiles était tellement sifflante ! Maria foutait quoi ?! Il leva la tête pour voir les ambulanciers courir vers eux. C'était pas trop tôt ! Puis, Derek était arrivé. Pourquoi était-il là ?! Peter l'avait foudroyé du regard. Derek était censé être au manoir en sécurité ! Il était l'héritier, il prenait trop de risque ! Derek ne le regardait même pas ! Non ! Derek engueulait Stiles ! _

_-Pauvre imbécile ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'avancer vers ces policiers!?Hein ?! T'es con ou quoi ?!_

_ Vu la tête de Stiles, il était aussi éberlué que Peter. La respiration de Stiles était certes douloureuse mais elle s'était nettement calmée. Peter en déduisit que le fait de se faire disputer par Derek devait distraire l'hyperactif. Sauf que Stiles perdait pas mal de sang et commençait sérieusement à dodeliner de la tête. _

_-Si tu ne penses ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux, je t'arrache la gorge ! le gronda Derek. _

_ Stiles avait eu un faible sourire, il avait essayé de parler mais n'avait réussi qu'à cracher du sang. Les ambulanciers commencèrent à donner des soins à l'hyperactif. Celui-ci avait grimacé de douleur. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Stiles avait alors accroché son regard dans celui plein de colère de Derek. Un moyen de ne pas lâcher prise. Derek avait continué à le menacer. Un moyen pour lui de ne pas paniquer, de garder ce visage impassible, de se protéger. Les infirmiers l'emmenèrent sachant qu'il devait être pris en charge rapidement. Sa blessure était grave, pas besoin d'être médecin pour le voir. _

_-Froid... avait marmonné Stiles tandis qu'il disparaissait dans l'ambulance. _

Peter s'était crispé en entendant la dernière phrase de l'hyperactif. Il avait aussi vu le geste de Derek. Celui-ci avait voulu entrer dans l'ambulance avec Stiles mais il avait finalement renoncé à le faire. Peter avait été surpris de voir ça. Son neveu n'était pas du genre à prendre ça à cœur. Après, il avait fallu retrouver Cora qui était aux abonnés absents. Heureusement, Ted l'avait ramené saine et sauve au manoir. Et depuis, ils attendaient. La porte s'ouvrit, dans un bel ensemble tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée du salon. C'était Talia.

-Peter, j'aurais besoin de toi.

Peter se leva et suivit sa grande sœur jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne dirait pas le contraire il ressentait une grande frustration. Il pensait qu'on viendrait enfin leur annoncer le verdict pour Stiles et les autres. Il soupira en s'asseyant.

-J'ai eu un appel de Christopher Argent.

Peter haussa un sourcil interrogateur. C'était bien la meilleure ça ! Appeler mais pour dire quoi ? Pour les narguer ?

-D'après certains témoignages d'élèves, les tireurs tuaient aussi bien des Argent que des Hale, continua Talia.

-Rien ne nous dit que cela soit vrai, Talia.

-Non, en effet. Pour l'instant. Mais mes contacts penchent pour le fait que les tireurs n'étaient pas Argent.

-Qui alors ?! Les Argent nous détestent, c'était un bon moyen pour eux de nous anéantir.

-Je voudrais éviter une guerre ouverte, Peter.

-Moi ! Je veux que le sang coule ! Nous n'avons que trop attendu ! Si nous en faisons rien, ils vont nous croire faible !

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'une guerre ouverte pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Fais moi confiance mon frère, nous nous vengerons mais au bon moment. Christopher Argent veut une entrevue en terrain neutre. J'ai choisi le parc de Hist Mills. Tu iras demain à 10h et je veux que tu fasses en sorte d'étouffer la moindre possibilité de guerre.

-Très bien après tout c'est toi le chef... grommela Peter furieux en se levant.

-Essaie de ne pas l'oublier, Peter, menaça calmement Talia en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Peter sortit sans répondre et en évitant de claquer la porte, cela ne plairait pas à sa très chère sœur sinon. Il soupira en retournant au salon où bien sûr rien n'avait bougé. Au bout de vingt minutes d'attente la porte s'ouvrit sur Maria. Chacun retint son souffle dans l'attente du verdict bon ou mauvais... Maria se prépara alors à parler.

888888888888888

_« Perdu, il se sentait perdu. Ce bruit continu qui résonnait encore et encore. La douleur s'était envolée. Était-il mort ? » _

** Bien ? Pas bien ? Si vous pourriez éviter de me tuer ça serait cool ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pas par sadisme ! Non, ce chapitre était nécessaire. Il vous montre ce qui s'est passé pour chacun de nos personnages pendant les événements de l'attaque de l'école. Montrer aussi ce que commence à représenter Stiles pour les autres. Les discordes et les réconciliations aussi. Tout n'est pas rose dans la famille ! C'est ce que j'appelle un « chapitre de transition ». Pas d'inquiétude je suis déjà sur l'écriture du chapitre 11 ! **

_**Réponses aux commentaires ! **_

_yumi-elfeuw : Merci ;-) ! Courage pour le bac ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Bravo pour ta place pour le BTS ! T'es une gazelle de compète!( C'est une de mes expressions préférées ^^ ! T'as déjà vu l'âge de glace 3 ? ( je crois que c'est lui, je sais plus ) Bah quand Diego le tigre poursuit la gazelle ? Et bien la gazelle dit « je suis une gazelle de compète ! ». Voilà et du coup je le dis souvent ^^). Ne me tue pas ! Enfin pas tout de suite ! Sinon qui publiera le chapitre 11 ? Ah ah ! Merci encore une fois ! _

_la Dictateuse : Le chapitre 9 avait ce but là et je suis super heureuse de l'avoir réussi ! Pour l'écrire je me suis mis à la place de Stiles, je voulais donner vie à ce chapitre, je voulais que mes lecteurs ressentent ce que ressentait Stiles. Le passé de Scott avait été pensé dès le début, ça fait partie intégrante de son identité. Oui, pauvre Laura, j'avoue sa mort est horrible, brrr ! Plus les chapitres se succéderont plus on en saura sur l'identité du tueur, c'est pensé depuis le début de mon histoire. Je vais continuer à laisser des indices un peu partout ^^ ! Tu as pu voir une sorte de réconciliation dans ce chapitre ? ^^ Peter et Scott ont une relation assez complexe ! Peter voit Scott comme son fils et Scott va peut être accepter cet état de fait. Oui, la fusillade. Cette scène était très compliquée à mettre en place, j'ai imaginé une tonne de scénario pour finalement n'en choisir qu'un seul :-) ! Quand Stiles cherche désespérément le nom de la fille, je voulais montrer sa manière à lui de fuir l'horreur de la situation. C'est dans le chapitre 9 que l'on voit la relation entre Stiles et Scott évoluer, prendre un tournant, cette fusillade a fait d'eux des frères d'arme ^^. On en saura plus sur l'auteur de la fusillade dans la suite, je te rassure ;-) ! Alex mourir ? Hé hé... Mon Sterek tu as raison ! ^^ Tellement heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Oui et je dois avouer que la suite n'aura rien de rose bonbon... Oui je voulais faire une scène Lily, Stiles et Cora pour te faire plaisir;-) un petit cadeau à toi qui me suis ;-) ! Breffff merci à toi, ma petite Dictateuse préférée! _

_Sanga36 : J'avoue, je me suis peut être un peu lâchée dans le chapitre 9 ! Ah ah qui sont les tueurs ? Tu le sauras dans la suite ! Comme tu peux le voir la famille Hale va à peu près bien ^^ Pour Boyd et Isaac ? Hum Hum...Le policier savait ce qu'il fallait dire pour que Stiles s'approche, On sait qu'Alex connaît la faiblesse de Stiles. Un bon moyen pour lui d'éviter de rater sa cible. C'est vrai Stiles s'en prend plein ! ^^ Trop heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait fait plaisir;-)) ! Merciii ! J'espère que le chapitre 10, t'as fait le même effet même si ce n'était pas sur le même registre ^^ ! Bizzzz_

_Kaneko Etsioay : Alex est du genre tenace ^^ ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait fait plaisir !;-) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz ! _

_Shiki : C'était pas une blague ^^ ! Snifff je suis pas sadique ! Euh un chouïa alors ! Ce chapitre avait ce but là : vous prendre aux tripes ^^ Résultat, j'ai réussi ! Yeahh ! J'avoue la fin, j'avais dans l'idée depuis le début de le faire comme ça ! ^^ C'est pas du sadisme mais du calcul ^^ ! La suite était bien ? J'avoue je vous laisse encore en plan ! XD ! Merci encore ! _

_MissLemon : Mort lente et douloureuse ? ( Pars se cacher très loin) Mais non ! Tu peux pas ! ^^ J'adore les cliffs ! Trop happy que ce chapitre ait été à la hauteur ! Stiles mort ? Hum hum ^^ Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz ! _

_Drayy : Énervant ? Nan sadique ? Peut-être ! ^^ Merci ! _

_loveyaoi-15 : Me tue pas ! Promis le prochain chapitre sera sans cliff ! Ça va t'as pas trop attendu ? ^^ J'avoue je vous ai fait croire que tout était fini pour ne rendre la fin du chapitre que meilleure^^!Ce chapitre t'as plu ? ^^ ! Merci ( de pas me tuer ) ! _

_Driamar : Heureuse que mon histoire te fasse plaisir ^^ ! J'avoue la fin, ça se faisait pas ! J'espère que mon nouveau chapitre t'as fait plaisir ! Bizzzz et merci ! _

_brookedaviiis : Merci, c'est vrai la fusillade c'était un truc de fou;-)) ! On aura par la suite notre coupable, je vais laisser des indices dans les prochains chapitres ^^ merci !_

_Lady B : Heureuse que le chapitre 9 ait eu cet effet là ^^ ! J'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur !:-) Bizzzzzzz ! _

_Entropythings : C'est vrai Scott est un personnage que je voulais faire attachant, certes il fait des bourdes mais on l'aime comme ça ^^. J'ai essayé de faire un Stiles le plus fidèle possible, un vrai moulin à parole;-) Et ouais il a sauvé Mister Grognon, trop fort l'hyperactif ^^ Se montrer gentil Derek ? Hummmm après un ou deux coups de pioches sur la tête ça devrait marcher ^^ ! Merci de me lire ! _

**Voilou ! Le chapitre 11 est en préparation ! Dedans il y aura de la tendresse, de la joie, un de peur et ça va bouger ! Merci de me suivre, vos commentaires sont pour moi une bouffée d'air frais dans ma journée ! **

**BBB ! (Big Bisous Baveux) A dans deux semaines ou plus tôt ?;-) ( ça va dépendre j'aurai peut être du retard) **

**PS : Je sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression que la saison 5 de Teen Wolf va être haletante ! ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coucou mes roudoudous ! **

**Je m'excuse pour… cet infâme retard ? Oui, je suis vraiment pas sympa mais j'ai eu quelques soucis à régler ! Donc, je suis toute pardonnée ! Enfin, j'espère ! Ah oui ! Et en plus j'ai écris un OS ( le titre est : Réponds moi!) sur Teen Wolf ! Donc j'ai écris deux fois plus ! Autre précision : j'ai maintenant mis dans le résumé de cette fic ( Beacon Hills, une ville à feu et à sang) le mot : deathfic. Je ne l'avais pas mis avant mais je préfère maintenant le préciser car c'est une réalité ! Des personnages vont mourir mais la question est plutôt qui ? Vous le saurez dans la suite ou plus exactement vers la fin où tout va s'enchaîner. Bref, dans ce chapitre pas beaucoup d'action je le crains ! Mais c'est normal ! Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

Chapitre 11 : Ennuis mortels dans une chambre d'hôpital.

_« Je ne connais pas le verbe aimer »_ _Derek Hale._

_ Une détonation. Une douleur atroce au niveau du torse. Stiles baissa son regard pour voir une tâche rouge s'étaler sur son haut. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se laissa tomber au sol, incapable de rester debout. Mal, il avait mal. Que se passait-il ? Peter était là essayant de compresser la blessure. Incompréhension. Pourquoi il avait mal ?! Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi. Une litanie qui se répétait dans sa tête. AIDEZ-MOI ! Le regard de Peter. Il avait compris. Il allait mourir. Non. Non. Non. Non. Il voulait voir son père ! Tout de suite ! Lui parler. Lui pardonner, peut-être ? Lui dire que ce n'était pas grave ? Toutes ces années où celui-ci l'avait laissé seul et avoir eu l'impression d'avoir perdu son affection, son amour ? Il avait peur. Peur de mourir. Peur de ne pas voir une dernière fois son père. Une peur panique. Putain mais que quelqu'un l'aide ! Que l'on fasse cesser la douleur ! On lui criait dessus. Mais il avait les oreilles comme bouchées. C'était Derek. Il semblait très en colère. Encore une fois. Et toujours contre lui. Il l'entendait maintenant. L'autre le critiquait, non plutôt lui gueulait dessus ! Pour une fois, Derek aurait pu lui dire un truc gentil ! Comme « franchement pour une fois j'ai pas envie de te tuer ». Non trop difficile pour monsieur grognon ! Il se sentait sombrer, partir. Il se revoyait dire à Scott qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'endormir. Sacré ironie ! Il voulait juste fermer les yeux pour que tout s'arrête. Derek le menaça. Stiles aurait voulu lui dire un truc comme « va te faire foutre !». Cela aurait fait sacrément classe... Impossible. Du sang emplissait sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Des gens en blanc arrivèrent. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer ! L'affolement l'envahit à nouveau. Derek le fixait. Il a de beaux yeux verts, pensa Stiles. Jusque-là il n'avait jamais remarqué que les yeux de l'autre comportaient tant de nuances de vert. C'était beau. Il se perdit dans ce regard. Un moyen pour lui de se rattacher à quelque chose. On le souleva. Il avait froid. Était-ce normal ? Tout devint flou, il ne voyait même plus Derek. Dommage... _

_888888888888_

_-Il perd trop de sang ! _

_-Appelez le chirurgien tout de suite ! _

_-Il opère déjà Isaac ! _

_-Préparez la salle chirurgicale numéro 3 ! Ainsi que deux poches de sang du groupe A+ ! _

_-On le perd ! _

_-Le défibrillateur ! Vite ! _

_-On dégage ! Toujours rien ! On recommence ! On dégage ! _

_-Recommencez! _

_-On dégage ! _

_-C'est bon ! Restez avec nous, Junior ! On l'emmène au bloc ! _

_888888888888 _

_ Il avait mal, il s'agita. Appela à l'aide. Quelqu'un lui prit la main. Il s'apaisa. On lui parlait mais il n'y comprenait rien. C'était plus un grondement mais ce n'était pas désagréable à l'oreille. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, il était comme englué dans son sommeil. Il ne s'affola pas, il n'était pas tout seul. Ses battements de cœur redevinrent plus calme et il se sentit à nouveau tomber._

_888888888888_

_-Il va s'en sortir ? _

_-Cora, son état est encore critique. On fait de notre mieux. Tu peux lui tenir compagnie si tu veux. _

_-Difficile d'entrer dans sa chambre... _

_-Il a besoin d'aide pour respirer, ça peut paraître inquiétant mais c'est un battant tu peux lui faire confiance. _

_-Ça va faire trois jours..._

_-Son état est plus stable que le jour où il est arrivé, Cora. Va le voir. Parfois, les gens dans le coma sentent la présence des autres autour d'eux, ça peut être bénéfique. _

_-Sa chambre est occupée..._

_-Ah je vois ! Le petit loup fait encore des siennes ! _

_-C'est plus un bouledogue qu'autre chose ! Hum... Maria ? Il va s'en sortir, hein ? _

_888888888888_

Un rire cristallin. Un rire d'enfant ? Voilà ce qu'il entendit en premier. Bizarre. Sa gorge était terriblement sèche et un peu douloureuse. C'était désagréable. Il y avait aussi ce bruit strident incessant. Un bip ? Un bip régulier, voilà ce que c'était. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et ce fut grâce à un effort surhumain qu'il y réussit. Le problème ? Cet afflux de lumière qui menaça de lui griller les yeux. Stiles les referma aussitôt.

-Stiles !

La voix de Lily lui fit faire une nouvelle tentative. Elle était vivante ! Certes, c'était lumineux mais ce n'était pas aussi terrible que la première fois. Lily le regardait avec un grand sourire et elle tenait un pinceau à la main. Trop mimi. Minute. Un pinceau ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche et seul un bruit bizarre en sortit. Une sorte de râle qui ne voulait rien dire. C'était sacrément frustrant !

-Attends, je te sers un verre d'eau ! s'écria Cora.

Bouger était une torture, il se sentait tout ankylosé. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu, elle n'était jusque-là, pas dans son champ de vision. Il voulut lever son bras pour prendre le verre d'eau mais il se sentait trop faible. Cora n'en s'en formalisa pas, elle l'aida à boire. La honte. Au moins, sa gorge était moins sèche ! Il remarqua enfin qu'il avait un truc au niveau du nez. Dans son nez plutôt ! Nouveau froncement de sourcil. C'était quoi ?! Il parvint à lever le bras pour essayer d'y toucher. Cora l'en empêcha.

-Stiles c'est normal d'accord ? Maria va l'enlever maintenant que tu es réveillé.

Oui, mais Stiles voulait qu'on lui enlève ce truc tout de suite ! C'était désagréable et pas pratique ! Soudain, la réalité le frappa. Il était dans le complexe médical ! Encore ! Le bruit du bip s'affola sensiblement. Il regarda son torse, complètement affolé. Il vit des fils qui le reliait à un électrocardiogramme. Là, il n'arrivait carrément plus à respirer ! Cora l'empêcha de les arracher. Elle mit ses mains en coupe autour du visage de l'hyperactif.

-Calme-toi ! Ça va aller, tu m'entends, Stiles ? Ça va aller ! Stiles, respire ! Lily, reste en arrière ! Regarde autour de toi, Stiles! S'il te plaît ! l'exhorta Cora en gardant une voix calme pour ne pas brusquer plus l'hyperactif.

Celui-ci avait du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il regarde autour de lui ?! C'était encore une putain de chambre d'hôpital ! Sortir ! Il fallait qu'il sorte ! Mais... Il se figea. Il y avait des trucs de dessiné sur les murs. C'était coloré et c'était des...bonhommes ? Des oiseaux ? Non, ça y est, il savait. C'étaient des pingouins multicolores ! Lily le regardait avec une mimique inquiète. Elle tenait toujours son pinceau mais surtout elle avait de la peinture sur la bouille et sur la totalité de ses vêtements ! C'était elle qui les avait dessinés ! Elle s'était souvenue de cette histoire ! Son histoire ! L'émotion lui noua la gorge. Cora avait aussi de la peinture sur ses habits. Elles formaient un sacré duo ! Il ne put s'en empêcher, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée ! Elles formaient un sacré tableau ! Même si rire lui fit affreusement mal, c'est pourquoi il s'arrêta. Lily semblait ravie et Cora soulagée. Épuisé, il se renfonça dans ses oreillers. La chambre lui faisait un peu moins peur. Juste un peu. Grâce aux filles.

-C'est magnifique, réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

-C'est pour toi ! Comme ça tu seras jamais tout seul ! s'exclama Lily joyeusement.

-Je suis étonné que Maria vous ait autorisé à faire ça, dit Stiles malgré tout surpris.

-Oh...Elle ne le sait pas encore, fit Cora, l'air de rien.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, Maria allait péter un câble ! Les deux le regardèrent avec un sourire plein d'innocence. L'hyperactif grimaça car son torse le tiraillait. D'une main prudente, il put sentir qu'il avait un bandage. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, il sursauta. Se rappela, brusquement. Il ferma les yeux. Le coup de feu. Le choc. La douleur. Il se souvenait aussi s'être dit : _« Se prendre une balle, ça fait plus mal qu'une piqûre ! ». _Son rythme cardiaque augmenta une nouvelle fois. L'affolement qu'il avait ressenti, l'impression de s'étouffer avec son propre sang... Il avait encore failli mourir. Et puis il y avait eu Derek... Mais cette fois là avait été plus proche que les autres. Beaucoup plus proche. L'impression que personne ne pouvait l'aider, qu'il allait y passer sans avoir pu revoir son père. Il serra les dents en essayant d'endiguer cet afflux de terreur. Il ne voulait pas se réessayer à faire une crise de panique, pas avec Lily dans la pièce en tout cas. Il entendit la voix inquiète de Cora. Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Ça va, je vais bien, murmura t-il en fixant son regard sur les pingouins multicolores.

Un point d'ancrage, voilà ce que c'était. Cela l'apaisa un peu. Lily s'était rapprochée avec une mine soucieuse sur le visage. Celle-ci monta sur son lit en faisant attention aux fils qui reliaient Stiles à l'électrocardiogramme et au pied à perfusion. Elle se blottit contre lui. Stiles, pour sa part avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Papa me fait toujours des câlins quand j'ai mal et pouf ! la douleur elle part, lui chuchota Lily.

Cora lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule pour tenter de le réconforter. Stiles se sentait mal à l'aise, il se sentait coupable de leur montrer sa faiblesse.

-Je peux dormir avec lui cette nuit, Cora ? supplia Lily en restant fermement collée à Stiles.

-Non, Lily, tu le sais bien, toi tu n'as pas le droit.

Stiles fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il tourna la tête pour voir un autre lit à côté du sien. Celui-ci était défait, quelqu'un avait dû dormir là. Il interrogea Cora du regard. Elle articula en silence les mots : « plus tard ». Il leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait voulu avoir des réponses tout de suite. Pourquoi quelqu'un avait dormi à côté de lui ? Avait-il encore fait une crise de panique ? Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Ted. Toujours aussi impassible ce mec ! Il avait dû prendre des cours avec Derek, pas possible autrement!

-Elle arrive, dit-il simplement.

-Dans comb... commença Cora mais Maria était déjà là et son hurlement résonna dans toute la pièce.

8888888888888

Cora, Lily, Ted, Maria, Peter et Talia s'étaient installés dans le bureau de cette dernière. Et ça bataillait ferme.

-Elles ont barbouillé mes murs de peinture ! criait Maria.

-Stiles n'aime pas le blanc ! Le blanc, c'est triste ! argumentait une Lily particulièrement décidée.

-On voulait trouver un moyen pour qu'il se sente bien ! refusait de capituler Cora.

-On se calme ! les interrompit Talia, fatiguée d'avance.

Tout le monde se tut, évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

-On va reprendre depuis le début, chacun va donner sa version. Vous d'abord Maria, continua Talia.

-J'ai trouvé les filles en train de dessiner sur les murs de la chambre de Stiles. C'est un lieu médical et la peinture ne fait pas partie de ce qu'il y a de plus propre. Les filles faisaient aussi beaucoup de bruit et mon patient a besoin de calme. D'autant plus qu'elles ne m'ont pas prévenue qu'il s'était enfin réveillé. J'accepte que quelqu'un dorme avec lui la nuit pour éviter tout problème lié à ses crises. Il ne faut pas l'oublier mais il faut ménager Stiles. L'idée de ne pas le laisser seul était bonne mais là je ne le tolère pas.

-Très bien, à toi Cora.

-Maman, Stiles déteste les chambres d'hôpital. Avec Lily, nous avons cherché une solution et nous avons trouvé que mettre des couleurs dans sa chambre ne serait pas un mal. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, ça l'a apaisé !

-A toi Lily.

-Stiles est triste dans sa chambre. Le blanc, c'est triste. Moi, je veux que Stiles soit heureux ! Alors, j'ai mis des couleurs, expliqua tout simplement Lily en lançant un sourire radieux à son père.

-Pourquoi des pingouins ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Peter, curieux.

-Des pingouins multicolores, papa ! Quand Stiles était petit, il dessinait des pingouins multicolores sur les murs de sa maison. Il adore les pingouins. Il était joyeux quand il en parlait. Et puis, papa m'a dit que dans des situations difficiles, il fallait écouter son cœur. Le mien, il m'a dit :« Mets des couleurs dans la chambre de Stiles parce que le blanc, c'est triste. »

Talia lança un regard agacé à son frère. Celui-ci leva les bras en l'air pour essayer de se dédouaner. Il était innocent ! Sa fille chérie savait juste utiliser ce qu'il disait à son avantage. Pas de sa faute si elle avait hérité du génie de son père ! Il lui sourit, c'est clair il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa petite princesse, elle était tellement adorable !

-Bien, ce qui est fait est fait. Si les dessins apaisent Stiles, tant mieux. Mais les filles cela n'enlève pas le fait que rien ne vous empêchait d'en parler avant. Le complexe médical est géré par Maria, c'est donc à elle qu'il faut voir ça. C'est donc Maria qui vous choisira une punition adéquate. Mais les dessins ne seront pas enlevés, après tout ils ne font de mal à personne, décida Talia.

8888888888888

Talia était là dans sa chambre. Stiles et elle n'avaient prononcé un mot. L'hyperactif s'y refusait, il lui en voulait, tout était de sa faute. Ne pas pouvoir voir son père, la haine d'Alex et le fait qu'il avait encore failli mourir. Talia l'observait calmement assise dans la seule chaise de la pièce. Si elle croyait qu'il allait parler, elle se trompait ! Il jeta un regard plein d'amertume vers ses perfusions. Sept jours de coma. Selon Maria, il avait eu de la chance. De la chance?! S'être fait tirer dessus ?! La balle n'avait pas touché le cœur mais était passée juste à côté. Une blessure bénigne et son état avait toujours été stable selon Maria. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose dans l'histoire ou alors que l'on ne lui avait pas tout dit. C'était incompréhensible. Il savait qu'il avait failli mourir, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un idiot non plus ! Heureusement que le meilleur chirurgien de la ville travaillait pour les Hale sinon il aurait été foutu. Pour l'instant, il devait éviter de bouger. Il devait se reposer. Dormir. Éviter de faire trop d'effort. Il était bon pour deux semaines de surveillance. L'infirmière lui avait promis qu'il pourrait sortir dans au moins cinq jours. Après, il faudrait y aller doucement. Ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Lui, il avait besoin d'être sans cesse en mouvement !

-Stiles, ce n'est pas en boudant que tu vas arranger la situation, fit remarquer Talia.

-Bouder ?! Je ne boude pas ! Je suis en colère ! C'est à cause de vous que je suis dans cette situation !

-Tu es allé tout seul vers les policiers.

-Facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres !

-C'était une constatation Stiles. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es allé vers eux.

Stiles détourna les yeux. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, il avait cru qu'ils auraient des infos sur son père. Un message de lui ! Quelque chose ! Il n'avait pas vu le danger. Pourtant, il aurait dû se rappeler que la corruption existait dans la police. Ne faire confiance à personne, la belle affaire ! Alex avait trouvé un moyen de le faire taire. Stiles avait peur que s'il dénonçait Alex auprès des Hale, sa situation serait bien pire encore. Alex pourrait s'en prendre à son père mais qu'est ce qui lui garantissait que le cousin d'Allison ne se déciderait pas à le tuer maintenant ? Rien. C'était bien ça le problème. Dire à Talia qu'il avait menti n'était pas une option envisageable non plus. L'hyperactif ne savait plus quoi faire, il était coincé.

-Se taire, ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon, Stiles.

-Parler aussi. Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-Nous avons parlé aux Argent. L'attaque ne vient pas d'eux. Mais pour les policiers cela reste un mystère. Ils n'ont pas essayé de tirer sur Scott alors qu'il aurait fait une meilleure cible, ils en avaient la possibilité pourtant. Comprends que je m'interroge. Alors je me suis renseignée : Alex Argent est un garçon assez impulsif et il te déteste. Je pense qu'il est à l'origine de l'attentat contre toi. La raison de ton silence n'ait pas un grand mystère. Tu as peur pour ton père. Il voulait te voir d'ailleurs...

-Me parler ? Vous lui avez dit que j'allais bien ?! Je veux le voir !

-Ton père sait que tu vas bien. Je te propose un marché, Stiles. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et toi tu veux voir ton père. Donne-moi ce que je veux et tu pourras le voir. Après tout, tu as sauvé une nouvelle fois un membre de la famille. C'est un échange de bons procédés.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-J'ai mes raisons, Stiles.

-Je peux le voir quand je veux ?

-Une fois. Une journée.

-C'est injuste ! J'ai déjà sauvé trois membres de votre famille !

-Tu aurais dû en profiter l'autre fois. Tu aurais pu me demander une faveur.

-Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que vous m'auriez autorisé ça !

-Maintenant tu le sais.

-C'est de la triche... Allez, deux jours ?

-Une journée.

-Une journée et une nuit ?

-Accordé.

-Le jour de Noël alors !

-Très bien. Maintenant à toi de respecter ta part du marché.

-D'accord... C'est Alex. En tout cas, le policier m'a dit « Avec les salutations d'Alex ». C'était assez évident.

-Pourquoi cherche t-il à te tuer ?

-Je suis trop bavard ?

-Stiles.

-... C'est lui qui a voulu tuer Cora et Derek à la piscine...

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Je me suis dit que ça serait des infos à garder sous le coude en cas de problème...

-Je vois.

-Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? marmonna Stiles en évitant de la regarder.

Talia se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna au dernier moment.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Je vous ai caché des trucs importants, je pense que vous avez tué pour moins que ça !

-Tu sous-estimes ton importance. Après tout, tu as sauvé trois membres de ma famille, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à te tuer. Ton père partira après Noël, j'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait un stage pour le remettre à niveau à New York.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit le laissant seul avec ses interrogations. Elle envoyait son père ailleurs, loin des embrouilles de Beacon Hills. Ainsi son père serait à l'abri pendant un certain temps. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Où était son intérêt dans tout ça ? Il n'y avait aucune logique ! Elle aurait pu le tuer, d'une certaine manière il avait trahi la famille Hale en cachant des infos. L'hyperactif soupira depuis quand sa vie était-elle devenue un tel merdier ?

8888888888888

-Du coup, on se retrouve à rénover une des chambres du troisième étage, soupira Cora.

Stiles sourit en écoutant la jeune fille lui raconter ce qui s'était passé après que Maria ait pété son câble. Visiblement, les filles seraient bonnes pour des travaux d'intérêt général.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de faire dodo dans ma chambre ? s'enquit l'hyperactif en changeant brutalement de sujet.

-On s'est dit que ça serait mieux.

-Et qui a dormi près de moi pendant mes dix jours de coma ?

-Moi ! répondit précipitamment Cora.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais laissa passer. Il se sentait déjà assez nul d'avoir besoin d'une présence pour bien dormir. Même s'il avait précisé qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, Cora avait encore dormi avec lui cette nuit. Elle lui avait donné des nouvelles de Scott qui se remettait doucement et qui viendrait bientôt le voir. Isaac, lui, était encore dans le coma. Stiles espérait que celui-ci se réveillerait bientôt, il se sentait un peu coupable. Il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie ! Boyd, lui, était bon pour plusieurs semaines de rééducation. D'après ce que Stiles avait compris le baraqué s'était pris plusieurs balles dans les jambes, ce qui n'aidait pas trop. Au moins, ils étaient vivants ! Clark et Simon n'avaient pas eu cette chance. La bande de Scott avait donc perdu deux de ses membres. Stiles ne leur avait jamais beaucoup parlé mais ça l'attristait quand même un peu. Cette fusillade avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Cora lui avait dit avoir perdu trois des filles de sa bande. Elle avait alors changé rapidement de sujet pour éviter de montrer que cela lui faisait du mal. Stiles avait laissé couler, si elle voulait en parler il serait là.

-Tu sais, je sais que je me répète mais je peux dormir seul et...

-Non, ça ne me gêne pas, le coupa Cora, le visage soudainement fermé.

-C'est bon Cora, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus ! essaya de plaisanter Stiles pour détendre son amie.

-Non, ce n'est pas bon Stiles !

-Je suis vivant, Cora.

-Oui ! Mais je n'étais pas là ! Tu aurais pu mourir et je n'étais pas là !

-Cora...

-Non !

Cora secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne comprends pas Stiles ! Pendant ton coma, tu...tu... J'ai cru que tu allais mourir et me laisser toute seule ! Pourquoi tu es allé vers ce policier ?! Si j'avais été là, j'aurai pu... j'aurai pu...sanglota douloureusement Cora.

-Cora, je...

-Non !

Cora secoua la tête et partit en courant de la chambre de Stiles.

888888888888

L'hyperactif déprimait ferme depuis que Cora était partie en courant voilà au moins deux heures. A peine deux jours qu'il était réveillé et il créait déjà des problèmes. Il soupira, au moins Maria ne lui avait pas remis des menottes. Elle lui avait tout de même spécifié qu'il avait quelqu'un devant sa porte s'il avait besoin de quoi que se soit. Sous entendu : si tu sors de la chambre tu y retourneras direct. Message reçu pour Stiles. Il espérait que Cora allait revenir pour qu'il puisse la réconforter, la rassurer. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été là, Stiles lui était plutôt soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait pas été. Elle avait échappé à ce carnage et c'était tant mieux ! Maintenant il fallait qu'elle le comprenne. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire ! Cora était aussi têtue que son frère ! En parlant du frère... Il n'en revenait pas que Derek l'ait engueulé alors qu'il était gravement blessé ! Ce mec était vraiment un sans gêne ! Dès qu'il le reverrait il lui dirait sa façon de penser ! Ou pas. Oh mon dieu ! Il se souvenait s'être dit que Derek avait de beaux yeux ! _La perte de sang sans doute, _se rassura Stiles. On n'allait lui jeter la pierre non plus ! Derek était sexy ! C'était une réalité et pas une nouveauté ! Il s'était juste égaré, ça arrivait à tout le monde ! Visiblement, l'autre n'était pas venu prendre de ses nouvelles... Trop en colère sans doute. Stiles s'en fichait ! Vraiment !

Il ruminait et insultait copieusement Derek. Une occupation très saine selon Stiles ! Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un Scott en béquille. _Ô joie !_ pensa l'hyperactif, _une distraction !_

-Scottie ! Mon frère ! s'exclama Stiles en souriant et en ouvrant grand les bras.

-Stiles ! J'y croyais pas quand on m'a dit que t'étais fait tirer dessus ! s'écria Scott en essayant maladroitement de s'asseoir, ce qui n'était pas simple avec des béquilles.

Scott finit par y arriver, complètement essoufflé.

-Et bah je suis vivant ! Miracle ! lui sourit Stiles.

-Mec ! A peine j'ai le dos tourné que tu te fais tirer dessus !

-Je sais ! J'aurai dû t'attendre !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, heureux de se retrouver. Scott le regarda ensuite avec inquiétude.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de recommencer, ça m'éviterait de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, rétorqua quand même Scott en détournant les yeux.

-Crois-moi, je suis pas prêt de recommencer ! Ça va ta jambe ?

-Le garrot que tu m'as fait m'a certainement sauvé la vie d'après Maria. D'autres ont eu moins de chance, murmura Scott comme pour lui-même.

-Je suis désolé pour Clark et Simon. Et Isaac va s'en sortir, Scott.

-C'était des mecs bien... Isaac est dans le coma, je déteste le voir dans cet état …

-Il m'a l'air de quelqu'un de coriace !

-C'est vrai... Il a toujours été comme ça, soupira Scott, préoccupé.

-Comment va Boyd ?

-Ça va, il est juste cloué au lit pour un bon bout de temps !

-Ouais... T'as vu Cora ?

-Pas depuis hier, pourquoi ?

-Rien...

-Euh... Cora t'a dit ?

-De quoi ?

-Rien, rien ! répondit précipitamment Scott en essayant de se relever.

-Scott ! gronda Stiles pressentant que son ami voulait encore une fois ne pas se mouiller.

-Non vraiment c'est rien !

-Scott ! Au nom du brocode !

Scott avait réussi à se remettre debout et avait atteint la porte mais se retourna une dernière fois.

-Talia préfère que l'on se déplace avec la bande de Derek quand on sera au lycée, c'est pour notre sécurité !

Scott s'en alla en manquant de s'étaler par terre avec ses béquilles. Stiles lui cria dessus et grogna. C'était quoi cette histoire de traîner avec la bande de Derek maintenant ?

888888888888

Stiles poussa un gros soupir en regardant l'horloge. Moins d'une heure que Scott était reparti et il s'ennuyait déjà ! Traîner avec la bande de Derek ? Cette question tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Scott aurait au moins pu lui expliquer ! Mais celui-ci n'aimait pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Après réflexion, Stiles avait fait le calcul. La bande de Scott comptait quatre membres en moins. Clark et Simon qui étaient morts et Isaac et Boyd qui étaient gravement blessés. Le groupe en était donc affaibli. Tout en sachant qu'Isaac était le protecteur de Scott, cela laissait donc celui-ci en position de faiblesse. Donc, rester avec Derek lui donnait une protection fiable. L'hyperactif soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir se déplacer avec Derek. Il se frotta nerveusement le bras droit et sa tignasse. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale. Le temps passait lentement ! Visiblement se reposer impliquait de ne pas avoir son ordi ! Maria lui avait signalé qu'il pourrait peut-être marcher demain. Peut-être. Il devait l'avouer il avait des douleurs dans le torse et il se sentait fatigué. Il ne le dirait pas à l'infirmière, elle serait trop heureuse d'avoir raison ! Mais s'endormir dans cet endroit de malheur impliquait de cauchemarder sur des souvenirs de son enfance. Donc, il gardait les yeux bien ouverts ! C'était non négociable ! Bizarrement l'autre nuit dormir avec Cora près de lui l'avait apaisé et rassuré. Et si Cora ne revenait pas ? Ça ne le rassurait pas trop... Il avait peur. Comme si la présence de son amie éloignait ses démons. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement le sortant de ses pensées. Malia entra et lui sourit tenant dans ses mains des cahiers de cours. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec elle. Elle le fixait presque timidement. Elle s'avança pour venir s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui, oui... Je m'ennuyais, tu vois ! C'est cool d'avoir de la compagnie ! Content que tu ailles bien, hein !

-Tant mieux ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi ! J'ai vraiment eu peur ! Je...je me suis dit que tu apprécierais que je te ramène tes devoirs ?

-Oh! Merci ! C'est gentil ! remercia sincèrement Stiles en se détendant légèrement.

-Tu... tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider pour un devoir de maths ? Je sais que tu es plutôt doué alors...

-Bien sûr ! J'adore les maths !

Malia lui sourit radieuse. Stiles se dit que sa gentillesse le perdrait un jour...

888888888888

Finalement, cela s'était plutôt bien passé avec Malia ! Pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas montrée envahissante et elle au moins l'écoutait sans paraître agacée. Elle lui avait proposé de venir lui donner ses cours régulièrement, il avait accepté et avait même proposé de l'aider en maths si elle le voulait. Malia avait été ravie que quelqu'un lui accorde du temps. Stiles soupira, Malia semblait tellement manquer d'affection que ça lui faisait de la peine. S'il pouvait aider même un peu il était prêt à lui donner de son temps. Si elle ne lui sautait pas dessus, évidemment ! Il se renfonça dans ses oreillers, complètement crevé. Si le moindre effort lui coûtait autant d'énergie ça allait devenir pénible !

888888888888

_ Sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains sur son torse. L'impression que son corps va prendre feu. Aucune tendresse dans leurs gestes, juste une passion dévorante. Il en veut plus et il sait que l'autre va lui en donner. Il ancre son regard dans le sien. Des yeux verts à vous en damner..._

Stiles se réveille en sursaut complètement en nage. Bon sang ! C'était quoi ce rêve ?! S'il se mettait à fantasmer sur Derek, le monde ne tournait plus rond ! Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, genre tout de suite !

-Évite de me faire une crise de panique, ça m'arrangerait.

Stiles poussa un cri très peu viril en voyant l'intrus dans sa chambre médicale.

-Hiiiiiiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?!

**Oh ! Oh ! Mais qui est dans la chambre de Stiles ?!;-))) Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 12!Niark Niark ! Rêve chaud hein ? ^^ Bon je rassure tout le monde dans le chapitre 12 il y aura presque toutes les scènes avec Derek ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Je sais que vous êtes impatient mais je ne veux pas bâcler l'histoire ! Car oui, enfin je le vois comme ça, une histoire d'amour ce n'est pas je te vois BIM je tombe amoureux ! Une relation ça prend du temps pour se nouer ! Surtout avec un mafieux comme Derek:-) ! Disons que Stiles va être confronté à une bande assez hostile dans le chapitre 12 ! Et ça sera la bande de Derek ! Et oui, ceux-ci ne sont pas aussi sympa que la bande de notre Scotty ! Après ses spoilers ( gratuits!) je vais répondre aux commentaires ! **

_Réponses aux commentaires ( supers chouettes de mes merveilleux lecteurs ! Non, non je n'essaie pas de vous acheter!) : _

_Sanga36 : Troooop contente que mon chapitre de transition ait été à la hauteur ! Derek ressent quelque chose pour lui, rappelons que lui aussi a été en contact avec Stiles ! Ce n'est pas encore de l'amour fou mais c'est déjà une forme d'attachement !:-) Oui, avec Malia, il va y avoir de la bagarre ! Je suis d'accord avec toi l'erreur est humaine !;-) J'adore mon Peter ^^ Talia évite cette guerre pour bien des raisons... Elle attend son heure... Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Bizzz ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw : Euuuuh mon arrêt de mort ? ( déglutit et cherche frénétiquement une cachette) Un beretta ? ( cours se cacher dans un endroit tenu top secret !) Me tire pas dessus ! ( sort un drapeau blanc) Je suis innocente ! T'as vu il est vivant ! Donc je peux sortir de ma cachette ? _

_SachaLaBlonde : Le papa de Stiles est un peu coincé, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille se prendre une balle dans la tête ou que son fils prenne tout pour lui. Talia ne plaisante pas, elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre certaine de ses menaces à exécution. On parle de la mafia, quand même ! ;-) Le père a voulu des nouvelles de son fils mais s'il risque quoique se soit qui ne plaise pas à Talia, je donne pas cher de sa peau ;-) ! Talia a clairement fait en sorte que le père soit mis sur le côté. T'as vu Stiles est vivant !;-) Bizzzzzzzzzz ! _

_Kaneko Etsioay : Sadique un jour ! Sadique toujours !;-) Merci, je voulais vraiment montrer ce que pense la famille Hale de Stiles, c'était important pour moi. Derek s'inquiète car malgré ses airs agressifs, il a apprit à connaître l'hyperactif comme les autres membres de la famille Hale. Ce n'est pas de l'amour pour l'instant mais plutôt une forme d'attachement. Rassure toi le sterek va vraiment commencer dans le chapitre 12 puisque qu'ils vont être plus en contact ! ! ^^ Bah Peter a le dos large ^^ ! Il a merdé et il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Ouais, Malia est assez impulsive ! Mais Cora lui rend bien ! Merci encore une fois ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz ! _

_MissLemon : Je sais c'est pas juste !;-))Mais euh là j'ai été sympa non ? T'as vu tendresse ( coché !), joie (coché !) et peur (coché!) Yeahhh ! ^^ Bizzzzzzzz ! _

_Shiki : Hi hi ! I'm happy ! Franchement, je suis trop heureuse que le chapitre de transition ait eu cet effet ! Et oui ! Peter tient à notre hyperactif malgré ses airs de grand psychopathe ! J'avoue Cora est mignonne et attendrissante ! Je suis contente d'arriver à bien coller aux personnages ! C'est pas toujours simple !;-)) La saison 5 me paraît clairement appétissante ! ( même je vais pas pouvoir la voir tout de suite ! snifff) Merki ! Bizzzzzzzz ! _

_loveyaoi-15 : Long ? Hum ^^ Euh honte de vous avoir laissé comme ça ? Hummmmm non ?;-) Vu la suite que je compte faire vous aurez certainement envie de me tuer... Bref ! I'm happy tu me laisses en vie ! Pour l'instant ! ^^ Tu es la générosité même ! Merciiiii !;-)) Bizzzz ! _

_Drayy: J'avoue Derek est troop mimi ! ^^ Merci ! Bizz ! _

_la Dictateuse : J'avoue ! Je me suis inquiétée ! J'ai imaginé mille scénarios possibles et inimaginables ! Mais non je rigole;-)) ! T'as pas à être désolée ! Ça arrive;-)) ! Cora est ta préférée ? ^^Hé hé ! Je l'admets elle est assez attachante, elle a ce petit quelque chose qui nous donne envie de la protéger. Ted est cool ? Tu risques de l'apprécier de plus en plus dans la suite de l'histoire ! Ah Malia reste Malia ^^ Elle n'a pas vécu des choses simples et cela explique son comportement ! Et oui Peter n'est pas parfait ^^ C'est vrai entre Peter et Scott ça va vraiment s'améliorer et ça s'est cool:-) Danny est un personnage vraiment adorable et il forme un couple très moumour ( j'utilise ce mot quand je trouve un truc mignon tout plein) ! Ce couple est tellement bien... Bref oui Lydia a été confronté à quelque chose de pas simple ^^ Talia est vraiment perturbante et elle cache bien des choses... Du stresse ? Ohhhhh vraiment désolé !Mais la tension est redescendue ?Derek l'aime bien, il ressent de l'attachement. Mais en même temps qui resterait insensible vis à vis de notre hyperactif préféré ? !;-) Les indices se trouvent partout ( phrase très énigmatique ^^) Suite en retard mais suite arrivée ! Bien ? Pas bien ?;-)) Merci ma petite Dictateuse ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz ! _

_Vh132 : Ouf alors ! ^^ Ça fait une personne de moins qui ne me tuera pas ^^ ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz ! _

_Evangeline Black : C'est vrai j'adore les rebondissements ! Vive l'action ! ^^ Contente que tu ais apprécié !;-) Merci à toi me mettre un commentaire ! Bizzzzzzz ! _

**Merci et merci pour vos commentaires ! J'écris activement la suite et je le posterai dans les délais ! Promis ! Dans le chapitre 12, il y aura des beaucoup de confrontations, des plaquages et … le reste vous le saurez en le lisant !Comme je suis gentille je vous le dis tout de suite le chapitre 12 s'appellera : Tu joue avec le feu. **

**BBB ( big bisous baveux ) ! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Coucou mes petits choux à la crème ! ( je sais bizarre les surnoms que je donne ! ^^ Mais je m'amuse à les trouver ! ) **

**Breff ! J'espère que vous allez bien car moi je pète la forme ! Ouais ! Ouais ! J'ai eu de supers bonnes nouvelles ! J'ai été acceptée dans le cursus de mon choix ! Et bien sûr vos supers commentaires qui me motivent chaque jours ! **

**Histoire du jour : Il y a quelques jours, j'ai passé une nuit atroce ! Pourquoi je le raconte ? Vous allez le savoir ! Donc j'essayais de dormir mais c'était assez compliqué puisqu'il faisait très chaud dans le genre étouffant ! Je commence à m'endormir quand d'un seul coup BAM ! Dehors des personnes font du bruit mais beaucoup de bruit ! (rire, cris...) Vous savez ce que l'on dit : tapage nocturne ! Je me dis merde ! Je veux dormir moi ! ( le lendemain j'avais une grosse journée dans le style crevante). Ma grande sœur se lève agacée et ouvre le volet pour voir qui étaient les gros biiiiiiiiiiiiiip qui osaient faire tout ce bruit ! Et là surprise ! Assez ironique si vous voulez mon avis ! C'était des policiers qui faisaient tout ce boucan ! Et oui ! Difficile d'appeler la police pour signaler un tapage nocturne puisque c'était eux qui produisaient tout ce vacarme ! Je me suis dit il faut que je le raconte car c'est assez ironique ! **

**Après cette petite histoire ( hors sujet ! ), je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires pour « Réponds moi ! » et pour « Beacon Hills, une ville à feu et à sang ! ». Un grand merci donc ! Je suis aussi super contente car 99 reviews pour cette fic, c'est beau ! Peut-être passerons nous la barre des 100 dans le prochain chapitre ? ^^ Surtout qu'il y a une petite surprise dans ce chapitre... **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! **

Chapitre 12 : Tu joues avec le feu.

_« Tu me fais honte, je croyais que l'on pouvait compter l'un sur l'autre » John Stilinski. _

_-Hiiiiiiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?! _

L'autre, assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce, leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé.

-Viril, ton cri, se moqua ouvertement Derek en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Je t'ai posé une question ! Si tu ne le savais pas encore, une question implique une réponse !

-Cora m'a demandé de te surveiller cette nuit.

-Waouuu ! Attends, tu veux me faire croire que le grand mafieux Derek Hale a plié devant sa petite sœur ! Sacré scoop !

-A peine réveillé que tu me tapes déjà sur le système ! grogna Derek, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

-C'est bon ! tu peux partir ! J'ai pas besoin d'un serial killer déguisé en baby-sitter !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fais de bêtes crises de panique !

-Tu sais quoi Derek ? Va te faire foutre ! cria Stiles, vexé que l'autre remette sur le tapis quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

Derek se leva et s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers l'hyperactif allongé.

-Écoute-moi bien, ma sœur m'a demandé un service et je vais aller jusqu'au bout ! Alors toi tu te la fermes et tu te rendors gentiment sinon je vais trouver un moyen de te faire taire rapidement ! le menaça celui-ci.

Stiles s'était figé et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Derek, satisfait, retourna s'asseoir. Le silence fut néanmoins de courte durée.

-Tu comptais me faire taire comment ? Hein ?! Non parce que ça va être difficile de cacher mon corps aux autres, hein ? Il y a plein de monde et...

-Qui te dit que les autres n'auraient pas été de mèche avec moi ?

Cela eut le mérite de faire s'étrangler l'hyperactif et d'avoir un peu de paix pendant au moins deux minutes.

-T'es sacrément sadique ! Hein ? Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

-Seulement les personnes que j'ai tué.

-Qu...Quoi ?!

-Tu veux que je te répète quoi ? Le mot « personne » ou « tuer » ? s'amusa Derek avec un sourire froid.

-Tu crois que ça m'intimide ?! Tu sais, mon père est policier et j'ai entendu bien pire en matière de meurtre ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?!

-Non, je me demande surtout comment ton père a pu te supporter toutes ces années, marmonna Derek en levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

-C'est dingue ! Je me posais la même question pour tes parents ! Quand tu étais bébé, t'avais un couteau comme hochet ?!

-Et toi t'étais déjà un perroquet miniature ?!

-Moi au moins mon premier mot était « batman » et toi c'était quoi ? « Crève » ?

-Ferme-la. Tu me fatigues, soupira Derek.

-Ah ah ! Alors tu abandonnes la partie ? Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné et que tu as perdu ! Et toc ! s'écria victorieusement Stiles en bombant le torse.

-Je vais gagner en te faisant taire !

-C'est pas ça, les règles du jeu !

-Ah ? parce que maintenant il y a des règles?!

-Ouais et c'est moi qui les décide !

-Forcément ! Gamin puéril !

-Techniquement un gamin est forcément puéril !

-Et si je te dis qu'à la prochaine phrase que tu fais, je te balance par la fenêtre ?!

-Et moi je te dis que je... Ahhhhhh, qu'est ce que tu fais Derek ?!

Derek venait de se lever et semblait à deux doigts de mettre sa menace à exécution.

-A l'aide ! hurla Stiles en s'accrochant fermement à son matelas tandis que Derek lui tenait les bras.

C'est à ce moment là que Maria rentra et trouva son patient presque en dehors de son lit avec un Derek essayant de le tirer vers lui.

-Ça ne va pas ! Petit loup ! Lâche immédiatement mon patient ! cria t-elle en s'approchant, menaçante.

Celui-ci grogna et lâcha sa pauvre victime.

-Petit loup ? s'enquit Stiles, espiègle et oubliant instantanément que l'autre avait tenté de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Derek darda un regard de tueur sur l'hyperactif. Maria, elle, se posta devant Stiles comme une mère défendant son petit. Le duel visuel dura environ cinq minutes avant que l'infirmière ne se décide à vérifier si son patient allait bien.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?! gronda t-elle tout en réinstallant Stiles correctement et en vérifiant que sa perfusion était toujours bien en place.

-Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris ! Je vous jure ! Il a essayé de me tuer sans raison ! s'écria Stiles une pure lueur de provocation dans les yeux à l'attention de Derek.

Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation. Puis, il se reprit et adopta un air impassible.

-Il voulait aller aux toilettes alors j'ai voulu l'aider, dit Derek en fixant Maria.

-C'est faux ! Ce mec a juste un énorme problème de self-control ! Je n'en suis que la pauvre victime ! Merde ! vous le voyez vraiment m'aider à aller aux toilettes ?! A la rigueur, il aurait tenté de m'y noyer !

-Merci pour l'idée. Une chose à rajouter à ma liste des supers idées pour te faire taire, le menaça narquoisement Derek.

Stiles déglutit en sachant que ce mec serait parfaitement capable de faire ce genre de chose.

-Ah ah ! Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser m'emmener aux toilettes ! Même pas en rêve !

-Tu en es si sûr ? fit Derek en plissant les yeux.

-Vous avez vu Maria ?! Vous en êtes témoin ! Il menace de me tuer et aie ! gémit Stiles en mettant une main sur son torse bandé.

L'infirmière vérifia tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas chez son patient.

-J'ai mal...

-Respirez calmement Junior.

-C'est à cause de lui... Je...J'ai...J'ai du mal à respirer !

-Sors tout de suite, Derek ! cria Maria mécontente.

Derek grogna quand il aperçut le petit sourire victorieux que lui envoya Stiles quand Maria ne le regarda pas. Il sortit d'un pas furieux de la chambre. Tandis que l'infirmière s'assurait que tout allait bien, Stiles se permit de souffler discrètement. En fin de compte, il avait réussi à virer Derek de sa chambre ! Il avait gagné ! 1-0 pour lui !

888888888888

Après le départ de Maria, Stiles s'était amusé à compter les pingouins sur les murs. Un passe-temps ludique et... Bon d'accord ! Il s'ennuyait à mourir !La confrontation avec Derek l'avait laissé sans force. L'autre avait tout de même essayé de le jeter par la fenêtre ! La question était surtout de savoir si l'autre serait allé jusqu'au bout. Il n'en avait pas la réponse, actuellement. Si encore après, il faisait des rêves érotiques, c'est qu'il y avait un problème ! Cora arriva à ce moment là et vint tout de suite se blottir sans un mot contre Stiles.

-Je suis désolé... marmonna enfin l'adolescente.

-Hey, tu n'as pas à être désolée, Cora.

-Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit.

-Ok, du temps que ça ne soit pas ton charmant grand frère, ironisa Stiles.

-De quoi ?

-Je te parle de Derek se trouvant dans ma chambre au moment où je me suis réveillé parce que tu lui aurais dit de venir.

-Ah, euh oui, c'est vrai...

-Cora ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui lui avait dit de venir ?

-Oui, oui. J'avais oublié, c'est tout !

888888888888

Les six jours qui suivirent furent désespérément long pour l'hyperactif. Bon, il avait eu régulièrement la visite de Cora, Malia, Scott et Lily. Cela avait contribué à faire en sorte qu'il reste calme. Jamais il n'avait été seul pour dormir. Cora ne l'aurait pas permis de toute manière. Le fait de ne pas rester tout seul semblait contribuer à éloigner ses cauchemars mais pas ses rêves érotiques ! A tel point que, dans ses moments, Cora croyait qu'il faisait une crise de panique. D'ailleurs, Derek n'était pas revenu. Tant mieux, Stiles ne voulait surtout pas que Derek puisse se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ! D'un point de vue tout à fait physique bien sûr ! Il aurait bien voulu en parler à quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas vraiment à qui se confier. Du coup, il préférait garder ça pour lui. Même si se réveiller en sursaut, en sueur et particulièrement excité, n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir ! Si Derek n'avait pas la plastique d'un top modèle, Stiles n'en serait pas là ! En conclusion, c'était entièrement la faute de ce dernier !

L'hyperactif avait appris de Scott que la guerre entre Argent et Hale avait failli éclater. Peter et Chris avaient fait en sorte de calmer les tensions. Le problème, c'est que même si les deux mafieux avaient mis en place une sorte de statu quo cela n'avait pas forcément fait l'unanimité. Une tension plus forte régnait maintenant dans la ville. L'école avait été touché de plein fouet, ce n'était visiblement plus un lieu aussi sûr qu'avant. C'était la raison pour laquelle se déplacer en gros groupe était préférable.

L'établissement scolaire avait ré-ouvert cinq jours après la terrible et sanglante fusillade. La convalescence de Stiles avait, elle, duré deux semaines, il avait donc déjà loupé plusieurs jours de cours. Maintenant, Stiles pouvait sortir mais il devait y aller doucement. L'infirmière vérifierait tous les soirs s'il allait bien. S'il y avait le moindre moment de faiblesse, il devrait rentrer pour se reposer et c'était non négociable. Retourner en cours lui permettrait d'échapper aux soins excessifs, selon lui, de Maria. Certes, il était encore fatigué mais il ne serait pas resté une minute de plus dans cette chambre ! Il était assez insupportable pour que le personnel médical l'ait compris. Isaac venait juste de sortir du coma. Ces jours n'étaient actuellement plus en danger. Mais il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre.

La mauvais note de la journée serait de devoir supporter Derek... Ça allait être dur ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr ! Il descendit doucement les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall du manoir pour être ensuite emmené à l'école. Le moindre effort physique le menait au bord de l'asphyxie, ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais ! Plutôt serrer les dents ! Erica l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Stiles soupira, ça, ça voulait dire qu'il irait dans la camaro de Derek. Merveilleux pour commencer sa journée ! Il sortait justement d'un rêve assez... chaud ! Derek pouvait aussi bien le faire chier de jour comme de nuit ! Comment pouvait-il fantasmer sur ce mec ?! Non ! Mais c'est vrai quoi ! C'était tout simplement incompréhensible ! Soit il...

-Stiles ? Youhou Stiles ?

-Hein ?! Quoi ? sursauta l'hyperactif en regardant dans tous les sens.

-Tu étais à nouveau parti dans tes pensées, je présume ? le taquina Erica avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-Pas du tout ! Je... Bon ! J'imagine qu'on va prendre la camaro ?

-Derek et Scott nous y attendent en effet.

-Super... marmonna Stiles en suivant Erica.

Scott et Stiles furent installés à l'arrière de la voiture. Derek n'accorda pas un seul regard à l'hyperactif. Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas, si monsieur était vexé, eh bien ! il resterait vexé. Il fallait juste espérer que l'autre ne le ferait pas chier avec ça. Scott ne paraissait pas plus heureux que ça de retourner à l'école. Certainement que le fait de se déplacer en béquille ne faisait pas très classe. Sortir de la voiture fut donc une véritable torture pour celui-ci ainsi qu'une véritable bataille contre ses béquilles. Stiles se retint de grimacer en sentant une douleur sourde au niveau de son torse. En plus, il avait encore un bandage et cela le grattait affreusement ! Ils rentrèrent dans le lycée avec Derek en premier plan. Normal, monsieur était le chef après tout. Notez l'ironie de la phrase ! Il y régnait une tension palpable. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à se sentir aussi mal à l'aise dans ce bâtiment. Il lui semblait encore voir le sang former des tâches au sol, d'entendre les hurlements des élèves, les coups de feu, de revoir les expressions terrifiées des personnes de sa classe...

-Stiles, ça va ? s'inquiéta Scott.

L'hyperactif secoua la tête dans l'espoir vain de faire disparaître toutes les images du massacre. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher.

-Ça va, ça va...

-Ça m'a fait la même chose, lui souffla alors Scott en détournant les yeux.

Bizarrement cela rassura Stiles, le fait qu'il ne soit pas tout seul à être hanté par ces souvenirs sanglants. Ils retrouvèrent Erica et Derek au bout du couloir. Celui-ci semblait mécontent, il chopa Stiles par l'épaule et fusilla Scott du regard.

-Quand on vous dit de nous coller aux basques, vous nous collez aux basques ! Compris ? gronda Derek en resserrant sa prise sur Stiles.

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement.

-Oui, chef ! dit-il sarcastique en faisant le salut militaire.

Scott pouffa mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard de tueur de son cousin. Derek relâcha Stiles et se dirigea vers sa bande sans se retourner. Visiblement c'était soit ça, soit trucider l'hyperactif. Stiles haussa les épaules. Ce mec n'avait vraiment aucun humour ! Il vit que Lydia et Danny étaient déjà là mais qu'ils gardaient quand même une distance de sécurité avec la bande à Derek. Stiles se précipita vers eux, heureux de les revoir en vie. Danny lui tapota l'épaule, lui disant être soulagé qu'il aille bien. Lydia lui fit, elle, un magnifique sourire en gardant son air hautain. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Peut-être la légère crispation dans sa posture ? Ce sourire qui n'était pas le même que d'habitude ? Son amie n'allait pas bien, c'était une certitude pour Stiles. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus, car la bande de Derek les entouraient maintenant.

L'hyperactif déglutit, il s'était inquiété de devoir côtoyer Derek mais les membres de son groupe semblaient clairement menaçants. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux reluquait allègrement Lydia. Steven Larid se souvint Stiles. Voilà comment l'autre s'appelait. Un vrai chaud lapin d'après la rousse. Stiles n'appréciait vraiment pas la manière dont l'autre avait de regarder son amie. Il vit Derek lancer un regard plein d'avertissement à Steven et celui ci le reçut. Il arrêta de dévorer la rousse du regard mais Stiles comprit que ce n'était que partie remise. Tant que Derek serait là, les autres se tiendraient, il y avait plus qu'à espérer que celui-ci ne soit jamais absent. Dingue, le fait que Stiles trouve maintenant la présence de Derek rassurante ! Enfin rassurante... dissuasive plutôt ! Un comble ! Jackson arriva à ce moment-là et mit une main possessive sur la hanche de Lydia. Stiles vit son amie se détendre légèrement. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui parle pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas !

888888888888

Autant le dire : Stiles n'avait qu'une envie : être de nouveau avec la joyeuse bande de Scott ! Au moins avant il était accepté et respecté ! Être dans le groupe de Derek ne donnait pas cette impression ni ce statut. Ces mecs étaient tout simplement infectes. Chacun d'entre eux vous donnait le sentiment d'être en danger. Danny était très clairement critiqué et insulté à cause de sa sexualité. Le mot tapette revenait régulièrement dans leurs conversations et tout ça en fixant le pauvre Danny. Celui-ci les ignorait mais cela ne devait pas être facile. Il allait devoir faire ses preuves à nouveau pour avoir le droit à du respect. Lydia était regardée comme un morceau de viande et cela mettait l'hyperactif très en colère. Mike n'avait pour l'instant aucun problème mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de temps. Scott n'était pas embêté, son statut le protégeait certainement. Jackson était vu comme un fils à papa et cela semblait le mettre particulièrement en rogne. Et lui ? Et bien Stiles pressentait que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il ferait copain copain avec ces gars là ! La présence de Derek empêchait probablement les autres d'aller plus loin dans leurs délires.

Stiles avait fait en sorte de pouvoir parler avec Lydia seul à seul, c'est à dire deux mètres autorisés loin de la bande. Ils allaient devoir parler à voix basse mais au moins ils pourraient discuter.

-Lydia, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur. A moins qu'elle ait mal entendu Stiles, celui-ci avait dit vouloir lui parler des devoirs de physique certainement pas de ça. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire de beauté fatale. Quelque chose qui d'habitude fonctionnait pour les autres mais pas avec lui.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, Stiles, fit-elle en croisant les bras et en lui lançant son regard de tueuse.

Intéressant, elle changeait de tactique. Elle passait du mode séduction à intimidation. Cela non plus ne marchait pas avec lui.

-Lydia, c'est mal me connaître. Quand un de mes amis va mal, je le sais.

-Et toi tu devrais savoir que Lydia Martin n'a jamais de problème.

-Très bien, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tes mains tremblent, alors? Pourquoi ton sourire est si factice ? Pourquoi Danny semble soudain très protecteur envers toi ? Pourquoi ton regard semblait si effrayé quand Larid ne te lâchait pas ?

-Arrête.

-Où est passé la Lydia Martin qui lui aurait envoyé son regard de tueuse, aurait balancé ses cheveux en arrière et serait partie d'un pas vainqueur ?

-S'il te plaît, arrête !

-Alors explique-moi, lui dit plus doucement Stiles.

-C'est rien, murmura Lydia le regard soudain absent.

-Ce n'est pas rien, Lydia. Je sens que ça ne va pas et pour pouvoir t'aider, je dois savoir.

La rousse se tordait les mains en évitant son regard.

-Je suis là Lydia, je ne dirai rien à personne mais je suis ton ami et un ami doit remplir son rôle : être là en toute occasion.

-Du...durant la fusillade, un des tireurs a... a essayé de me violer, chuchota Lydia.

-Il est mort ?

-Oui, Danny l'a tué...

-Tant mieux, fit Stiles froidement, il est mort, Lydia. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Tu es une fille forte mais même une Martin a besoin d'en parler. D'accord ? Je suis là.

-Merci... fit Lydia en le regardant reconnaissante et en lui prenant la main et en la serrant doucement.

-Eh Jackson ! Il semblerait que ta copine ait envie de se taper d'autres mecs sous tes yeux ! s'exclama Jake Kree, goguenard.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à saisir la nuance entre discuter et coucher, Jake, c'est que c'est vraiment embêtant pour toi, lui répondit Lydia en se retournant et en s'avançant d'un pas nonchalant vers la bande.

Les autres se mirent à rire et à siffler tout en critiquant Jake qui venait de se faire renvoyer dans ses foyers par une nana.

-N'oublie pas ta place, menaça Jake qui lui ne rigolait pas du tout.

L'atmosphère était soudain plus pesante, Lydia ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Ma place est auprès de Jackson, minauda la rousse en se collant à celui-ci.

-Dans son lit ! Le petit veinard ! ricana Steven.

Les autres se remirent à rire. Stiles soupira discrètement. Ce n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe ! Visiblement la place de la femme était un problème au sein de ce groupe. Pourtant personne n'osait dire quoique se soit à Erica. Vu le regard glacial de celle-ci, il fallait être fou ou carrément suicidaire pour tenter de l'emmerder. Lydia avait rusé pour éviter un conflit avec Jake. Rien n'avait dégénéré, pour l'instant.

888888888888

-Eh Danny la tapette ! T'as déjà tué ? demanda Léo MacLorn avec un sourire mauvais.

-J'ai tué un des tireurs, répondit simplement Danny.

-Une tapette qui sait tirer, c'est du jamais vu, les gars ! se moqua Léo.

Stiles lui n'en pouvait plus. Voir son ami constamment rabaisser l'énervait beaucoup. Danny ne pouvait pas se défendre sans risquer de les avoir encore plus sur le dos. Sauf que l'hyperactif commençait à en avoir assez et bien sûr il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ! Jusque-là le regard d'avertissement de Lydia l'avait retenu mais là c'était la réplique de trop !

-Danny n'est pas une tapette, c'est un homosexuel, saisis la nuance Léo, lui dit Stiles en articulant exagérément les mots comme s'il parlait à un débile profond. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Léo le fusilla du regard et se rapprocha dangereusement.

-Répète un peu pour voir, le menaça t-il.

Léo faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que l'hyperactif, autant le dire Stiles dut lever la tête.

-Alors en plus d'être con t'es sourd ? continua de provoquer Stiles qui avait oublié que se taire lui aurait été certainement plus profitable.

Le poing de l'autre l'atteignit en plein dans la tête. L'espace d'un instant Stiles fut persuadé d'avoir vu des étoiles ! Une douleur lancinante avait envahi sa pauvre caboche. Léo, lui, fut violemment tiré en arrière par Derek.

-J'avais dit quoi ?! aboya Derek, visiblement furieux en secouant Léo.

Ensuite, Derek balança l'autre au sol.

-Je vous ai demandé de vous tenir ! reprit celui-ci.

-Ce connard m'a insulté ! grogna Léo en essayant de se relever.

D'un coup de pied, Derek le renvoya par terre.

-Tu n'es même pas capable d'ignorer un mioche ?! Si tu ne te sens pas pas d'écouter mes ordres à la lettre, je t'éclaterai la gueule ! C'est clair ?

Léo hocha le tête en jetant un regard noir à Stiles. Derek se retourna pour plaquer l'hyperactif contre le mur.

-Et toi, tu dois apprendre à te la fermer ! Compris ? gronda Derek, menaçant.

Stiles soutint son regard refusant de capituler. L'héritier Hale resserra ses doigts au niveau des épaules de l'hyperactif le faisant grimacer.

-Bien sûr, Derek, lui dit Stiles avec un sourire hypocrite au possible. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, il le pouvait aussi.

-Tu joues avec le feu, lui murmura Derek.

-Possible, chuchota Stiles.

Derek le lâcha et se détourna de lui pour retourner auprès des autres. L'hyperactif avait encore le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Putain ?! Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?!

888888888888

-Évite de provoquer Derek, Stiles, lui conseilla Erica quand elle vint le chercher à la sortie de son cours de latin.

Au moins les autres n'étaient pas avec elle. Un vrai soulagement, il détestait les psychopathes de la bande à Derek.

-Je ne le provoque pas ! C'est lui qui s'énerve tout seul !

-Tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui manquer de respect devant les autres.

-Super ! Donc je dois me la fermer en toute occasion !

-Si tu veux rester en vie, oui.

-Derek serait capable de me tuer juste pour ça ?!

-Pas Derek, mais les autres pourraient en profiter.

Pas besoin de demander qui étaient « les autres », Stiles savait qu'elle parlait de ceux de la bande.

-Tu dois leur faire croire que tu écoutes les ordres de Derek, ils penseront ainsi que tu n'es pas une menace pour le groupe puisque tu seras sous ses ordres, continua Erica calmement.

-Super... marmonna Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne rigole pas Stiles, je n'aimerais pas que l'on te retrouve mort au fond d'un caniveau.

-Ils seraient capables de ça ?

-Tous ceux dans la bande de Derek ont déjà tué au moins une fois, Stiles.

Cela répondait au moins à sa question, oui les autres n'hésiteraient pas à assassiner un gêneur.

-Alors toi aussi tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Oui.

Une réponse simple pour un acte que Stiles qualifiait d'horrible. Ôter la vie était l'un des pires crimes selon lui. Enfin à part si c'était en légitime défense et dans certains cas de figure.

-D'accord, marmonna Stiles, je ferai semblant de l'écouter.

-Sage décision.

-Mais Derek est un sacré salaud quand même ! refusa malgré tout de capituler l'hyperactif.

-Peut-être, lui dit Erica avec un petit sourire, mais tu joues trop souvent avec le feu en ce moment, Stiles.

-Ça j'avais compris, pas besoin de me le répéter...

888888888888

Si l'hyperactif essayait de faire des efforts devant la bande de Derek, il n'en faisait aucun vis-à-vis du principal concerné ! Stiles était à cran, il dormait très mal ! Surtout à cause d'une certaine personne ! Il soupira en se regardant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il ne portait plus de bandage, ce n'était plus nécessaire mais il y avait cette cicatrice qui lui rappelait chaque matin ce qu'il s'était passé au moment de la fusillade. Stiles l'effleura du doigt et eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Il pouvait encore entendre le coup de feu et ressentir cette douleur brûlante, insupportable... Si près du cœur...Qu'on arrête de lui mentir ! Il avait failli mourir ce jour-là ! Il le savait ! Que les autres refusent de lui dire ça, l'énervait au plus haut point ! Encore une façon pour eux de contrôler la situation ! Il se retint de justesse de frapper dans ce foutu miroir. Il avait parfois des bouffées colères en repensant à tous ces événements. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et il décida de détourner le regard de cette marque sur son torse. Il mit rapidement un t-shirt. Voilà, c'était un moyen de ne plus la plus voir. Il inspira et expira calmement. Tout allait bien se passer.

Aujourd'hui, il ferait l'effort de se tenir. Une semaine qu'il supportait cette bande de psychopathes, il pouvait bien arriver à ne pas faire de bêtises ! Ça ne devait pas être si difficile ! Au moins, en faisant ça il ferait en sorte d'éviter de se faire plaquer contre un mur. Derek avait un sérieux problème de ce côté-là ! Le souci, c'était le sentiment d'excitation dès que l'autre était trop proche... Heureusement que l'autre ne s'en était pas rendu compte ! Il n'en n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau sinon ! Cette attirance le laissait plus que perplexe. Être attiré aussi bien par des filles que par des garçons n'était pas le problème. Il s'était fait une raison, être bi n'était pas une tare, loin de là ! Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi Derek ?! Son inconscient avait pris l'autre comme modèle, c'était la seule explication possible ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au nouveau surnom qu'il donnait à Derek dans sa tête : méchant loup !

888888888888

Nouveau choc contre le mur. Résolution du matin, ratée. Merde. Pourtant, Stiles n'avait presque rien fait ! Juste un regard ! Bon et un doigt d'honneur ! Et alors ! Pourquoi Derek s'était-il retourné à ce moment-là ?! Encore une fois, Derek l'avait bousculé et lui avait ordonné de se taire ! C'était une dictature ! Stiles n'avait rien dit mais avait décidé de soulager sa colère par ce geste bien connu. L'autre n'était pas censé se retourner à ce moment-là ! Mauvais calcul de l'hyperactif. Actuellement, l'autre le menaçait et Stiles n'écoutait pas vraiment concentré sur sa propre réflexion. L'hyperactif se secoua mentalement en se disant qu'il valait mieux se reconnecter à la réalité.

-...recommence encore une fois ça et je t'en ferai passer l'envie !

_D'accord,_ pensa Stiles, _c'est toujours le même sermon. Zut ! pourquoi il a prononcé ce mot ? Envie ? Tu veux me faire taire Derek, embrasse-moi ! _Oula, Stiles se frappa mentalement. C'était quoi cette façon de penser ?! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Si seulement l'autre n'empiétait pas sur son espace vital ! Une distance de sécurité, voilà qui serait parfait ! Il disait quoi déjà ?

-...putain Stiles, tu m'écoutes ?!

Donner une réponse le calmerait sûrement et l'éloignerait avec un peu de chance !

-Euh...oui, oui ! balbutia Stiles, fortement perturbé par la proximité de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse vu le froncement de sourcil de Derek. Mince ! Il pouvait pas juste s'éloigner ! En plus toute la bande les regardait. Ces psychopathes en herbe avait surnommer Stiles, le souffre-douleur de Derek. Ce qui était proprement injuste. Scott avait bien essayé de le défendre mais celui-ci craignait un peu son cousin. Donc... l'hyperactif subissait les coups de colère de Derek. Ce qui était assez frustrant et agaçant ! Merde à la fin ! A se demander si dans une autre vie, il ne lui aurait pas fait une crasse ! Zut, l'autre lui parlait à nouveau !

-... à se demander si tu m'écoutes !

-Tu hurles tellement fort que je me demande si mon tympan droit re-fonctionnera un jour, marmonna l'hyperactif.

Merde ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas né muet ?! C'était bien la question que se posait l'hyperactif à cet instant. Oula, Derek n'avait pas l'air content ! C'était difficile à dire puisque son expression était généralement renfrogné la plupart du temps ! Même lorsqu'il souriait, ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Stiles se demandait ce que cela donnerait un Derek souriant vraiment.

-Apprends à la fermer !

Fallait savoir ! Un coup, il devait parler ! Et un coup non ! Monsieur devait se décider ! La sonnerie annonçant la reprise retentit. Ouf ! Sauvé par le gong ! Lentement Derek le lâcha et se détourna. Stiles relâcha son souffle. Lydia lui lança un regard dépité et le poussa pour aller en classe.

888888888888

Finir sa journée en boîte, c'était assez cool. Y aller avec la bande à Derek, un peu moins ! Mauvais karma se disait surtout Stiles. Ils n'étaient pas au Jungle mais au Beautiful Paradise. Ce n'était pas son endroit préféré. Mais Derek voulait y aller donc tout le monde faisait pareil. Vie de merde. Au moins dans dix jours, il verrait son père. Le lendemain, Stiles irait faire les boutiques avec Lydia. Après tout, il allait devoir trouver les cadeaux de Noël !

La musique était forte et sur la piste de danse ça battait son plein. Le Jungle avait cette ambiance particulière que l'on ne retrouvait pas ici. Stiles était bloqué dans le coin VIP. Derek ne voulait pas qu'il en bouge. Stiles voulait aller sur la piste de danse. Il voulait se trémousser, bouger et ainsi oublier l'espace d'un instant ses problèmes. Mais Derek lui avait ordonné de rester là. Stiles poussa un soupir de dépit. Derek et les autres étaient partis faire quelque chose. Quoi ? Cela restait un mystère. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Soit il attendait et ne bougeait pas. Soit il y allait et au diable les conséquences ! Il s'appelait Stiles Stilinski et personne ne lui donnait d'ordre ! Point ! Derek pouvait aller se faire voir ! Il se leva et alla sur la piste de danse. La musique n'était pas mauvaise aussi il n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans l'ambiance.

Depuis combien de temps bougeait-il sur la piste ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Mais cela faisait un bien fou. Il se sentait vivant et ça c'était le plus important. Ce qu'il l'était un peu moins, c'était la personne qui venait de le choper pour le traîner en dehors de l'endroit de danse. Quand son dos rencontra un mur, il sut tout de suite qui c'était ! Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Il vit tout de suite que l'autre était mécontent. C'était lui où Derek était beaucoup trop proche ? Il essaya de respirer calmement. Peine perdue !

-Je t'avais dit quoi Stiles ?

-De rester dans le carré VIP.

-Et tu étais...?

-Sur la piste de danse.

-Et donc tu n'as pas... ?

-Écouter tes ordres. Ça serait possible de t'éloigner un peu ? couina Stiles, un peu désespéré.

Derek fronça les sourcils ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi l'hyperactif lui demandait ça. Soudain, une lueur moqueuse passa dans son regard et il se rapprocha beaucoup plus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci avec un air faussement innocent.

L'enflure ! Il le faisait exprès !

-Tu comprends mon espace, ton espace, essaya d'expliquer maladroitement l'hyperactif.

-Je ne vois pas du tout.

-Je veux une distance de sécurité, ça serait bien !

-Je vois toujours pas.

-Tu comprends pas le principe d'espace vital ?!

Derek lui sourit, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Ce sourire lui allait bien. Il était vrai, pour une fois. Ses yeux verts étaient vraiment magnifiques. On pouvait s'y perdre. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il baissa les yeux sur les lèvres si tentatrices de Derek. Stiles les releva aussitôt. Merde. L'autre avait tout vu ! Derek le collait maintenant. Celui-ci baissa la tête et Stiles sut ce qui allait se passer. _Non, non ! p_ensa t-il, affolé. _Oh oui ! Embrasse-moi ! _se contredisait-il en même temps. Après, il n'eut plus une seule pensée cohérente. Derek pouvait vous faire oublier le pourquoi du comment. Stiles en oublia même de respirer. L'autre l'embrassait et plus rien n'importait. Il avait chaud mais il frissonnait. Il voulait que ça s'arrête mais priait que cela ne cesse pas tout de suite. Leurs langues se rencontraient, s'effleuraient, se caressaient. Avec Derek, ce n'était pas de la tendresse, c'était plus violent. C'était passionnel, sans frontières, sans jugement. Derek s'écarta et Stiles se rappela que respirer c'était bien aussi ! L'autre le regardait et ses yeux luisaient de désir. L'hyperactif frissonna une nouvelle fois. Pas de peur, non, parce qu'il voulait que l'autre continue ! Derek allait recommencer quand ils furent interrompus.

-Derek, viens, on a réussi à le choper, lui dit Erica en évitant de regarder Stiles.

Derek grogna mais se décolla quand même de l'hyperactif.

-Retourne au balcon VIP, Stiles, lui ordonna Derek avant de partir et de suivre Erica parmi les danseurs.

La respiration tremblante et les jambes flageolantes, Stiles se laissa glisser le long du mur. Mon dieu. Merde. Stiles s'affola. Bon sang ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Embrasser Derek c'était comme trahir son père ! Il pouvait entendre cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui souffla : « A trop jouer avec le feu, on s'y brûle !». Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en se répétant qu'il ne franchirait plus jamais cette ligne. C'était rassurant de se le dire. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière ?

**...Alors ? Alalala ! Je suis inquiète de votre réaction ! Ça devait finir par arriver ! Un pas de plus de Stiles vers le gouffre de l'inconnu ! J'imagine que vous vous posez pas mal de question ! Surtout j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ? Mais c'était le moment, je dirai même le bon moment ! ( enfin c'est mon avis!) Dois-je préciser que dans les prochains chapitres, Stiles va devoir faire face à la bande de Derek? **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_la Dictateuse : Ma chère Dictateuse, je suis heureuse que le chapitre 12 t'es plu ! Et oui des pingouins multicolores ! J'avoue l'association Lily-Cora est carrément trop cool ! Des oasis de bonheur, j'adore l'expression ! C'est important je pense de faire des moments fluffy dans une fic un peu sombre ! Heureuse d'apprendre que c'était Derek dans la chambre ? Hé hé ! Je vais essayer de faire un peu plus de bromance ! Promis ! Oui Talia a des motivations assez précises... ^^ Ouais Malia change de stratégie ^^ Oui, deathfic, le mot fait peur... Dans ma tête j'ai déjà la fin de la fic, depuis le début d'ailleurs ! Et... il va y avoir des moments difficiles... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre a été aussi à la hauteur ! Alors tu es petite ? Moyenne ? Grande ? ^^ Normalement, il reste encore dix à quinze chapitres ! Voilou ! Bisous ! _

_Sanga36: Oui ! Il est vivant ! Yeahh ! Ouais Stiles à sa part de faiblesse mais on lui pardonne;-) ! Lily et Cora ont toujours de bonnes idées ! De vraies killeuses ! T'as vu Cora est revenue ?!;-) Cora a besoin d'être rassurée. C'est vrai Scott lâche souvent des bombes surprises ^^ Aucun tact ! Tu as gagné, c'était Derek dans la chambre ^^ ! La suite t'as plu ?;-) Bizzzzzzzz ! _

_Kaneko Etsioay : T'es crevée ? J'espère que ça va ?:-(. Et ouais, j'y mets des heures de travail dans cette fic ;-). Leur relation prend un sacré tournant à la fin de ce chapitre mais une chose est sûre, ça ne va pas s'arranger entre les deux ^^ ! Bizzzzzzzz ! _

_Shiki : Contente que le chapitre ait été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! C'est mon but ! Une fin frustrante ? Oh si peu ^^ Le rêve risque de devenir réalité:-) ! Je dois attendre avant de pouvoir avoir la saison 5 car j'attends qu'elle soit en français;-) Kissssssssssss !_

_MissLemon : C''était juste un petit cliff !;-) ( il y aura pire ! Je t'assure!) Géniale ? Je rougis ! C'est gentil, je me donne tellement de mal pour parvenir à écrire des chapitres bien écrits ! Tendresse, c'est vrai Lily est trop chou!Ouais Scott est maladroit mais tellement mignon ! Moi ? Sadique ? Snniff ! Je ne le suis pas ( enfin presque pas ^^). Et ouais Stiles est vivant ! Yes !;-) Bon j'ai été Sympa non ? ^^ ( je le mérite, je trouve;-)) ) Bsx !_

_Wm2 : J'avoue le moment Lily et Cora était super fluffy! C'était le but d'ailleurs ! Avancement Sterek, tu le trouve comment ?;-)) _

_Drayy : Merci !:-)) _

_SachaLaBlonde : Stiles est vivant et oui ! ^^ Oui Derek est comme ça ! ^^ Oui, Cora ment !:-) Et oui Derek veille ! Isaac est sorti du coma, je pouvais pas le faire mourir tout de suite !:-) Ouais il va y avoir des étincelles et Stiles va en faire les frais ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bizzz ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw : Ouff tu ranges ton berretta ! J'ai eu peur ^^ ( sors doucement de sa cachette en guettant tout mouvement brusque) Oui Stiles a ce don je trouve;-) ! Bsx ! _

_vh132 : Des rêves assez chauds ! Hé hé ! Ouais c'est du Derek tout cracher ! ^^ Bisous ! _

_Skouare Enix : Magnifique commentaire que tu me fais ;-). Merci, c'est vrai que Stiles est attachant, je voulais vraiment que, vous, lecteurs vous le perceviez de cette manière. Derek est vraiment le bad boy par excellence;-) Trop sexy ! Un vrai mafieux, c'est sûr c'est pas un bisounours ! Et oui t'as vu c'est Derek qui dormait et veillait sur notre petit Stiles;-) ! Ah ah ! Derek ne veut que l'on touche à son hyperactif ! J'avoue les Hale ont au moins tous un problème ^^ ( en même temps c'est une famille de mafieux ^^) Contente que tu apprécies cette famille complètement loufoque ! Et Isaac s'en sort ! Alléluia ! ^^ Ouais, j'ai fait en sorte de faire un Peter adorable ( mais complètement psychopathe!) Derek a des méthodes assez... radicales ^^ ! Heureuse qu'elles te plaisent ! Bref mille merci pour ce super commentaire ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'as plu ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz !_

_MonaLisa94 : Merci pour ce compliment qui me va droit au cœur ! Kiss !_

**Vous savez c'est hyper perturbant dans ma fic on est en décembre ! C'est bizarre de se mettre dans le contexte quand on crève de chaud ! ^^ Bref ! Je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir des étincelles dans le prochain chapitre ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**BBB, les loupiots et loupiottes! **

**PS : je veux pas être méchante alors je vais vous dire tout de suite comment s'appellera le chapitre 13 : Un jeu dangereux. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou les choupinous et choupinettes ! **

**Comment allez vous ? Moi plutôt bien ;-) ! Bon c'est moi ou le site beugue complètement ? Bon j'espère que le chapitre va se publier normalement ! Donc je disais je vais plutôt bien ! Normal avec vos merveilleux commentaires ! Nous avons dépasser la barre des cent ! Yeahh ! ^^. J'ai un peu la pression d'ailleurs ! ^^ Bref tout ça pour vous dire que dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de sterek ! Et ouiiii ! Profitez en ! Juste pour dire aussi que je ne sais pas si je ferai de lemon dans cette fic. Pourquoi ? Bah disons que je n'en ai jamais fait et que j'ai peur que cela soit un désastre sans nom ! Je ne suis pas encore décidée, je verrais bien ! Me croyez-vous quand je vous dis qu'en faisant ce chapitre j'écoutais « Criminal » de Britney Spears ? ^^ Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! **

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

Chapitre 13 : Un jeu dangereux.

_« Tu le briseras.» Lydia. _

L'autre l'embrassait. Lui mordillait les lèvres. Oh bon sang ! Il avait l'impression d'être en fusion ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! C'était mal ! Pourtant, ils continuaient. Stiles avait les mains dans les cheveux de Derek. Celui-ci le tenait par la taille et cette étreinte menaçait de rendre Stiles complètement fou. Oh bon sang ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Dans cette salle de classe vide ? à embrasser Derek Hale ? Célèbre héritier d'une famille de mafieux que son père voulait un jour mettre en prison ? Oui, c'était lui qu'il embrassait furieusement à l'heure actuelle. Il y a trois jours si on lui aurait dit qu'il embrasserait Derek, il ne l'aurait pas cru...

888888888888

_ Le lendemain de cette soirée en boîte, Stiles s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser approcher par Derek. Une promesse difficile à respecter puisqu'il le voyait tout le temps. Il fallait espérer que Derek l'ignore. Ou qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce baiser ! Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Stiles ! C'était l'autre qui l'avait embrassé ! Pas lui ! L'hyperactif aurait pu le repousser... Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait… Donc la faute était quelque peu partagée. Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois. Il retournait depuis des heures le problème dans sa tête et cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment ! On était dimanche et Stiles avait passé sa matinée avec Lydia à faire les boutiques. Maintenant il s'obstinait à rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre pour éviter de croiser une certaine personne ! Cela paraissait assez simple comme plan mais c'était bien connu : Stiles avait la bougeotte ! Son hyperactivité le poussait à être toujours en mouvement, à penser à mille et une chose à la fois et à surtout détester ne rien faire ! Voilà pourquoi, il se décida sur un coup de tête d'aller se promener dans le parc privée de la propriété des Hale. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait la poisse de croiser Derek ! C'est vrai quoi ! L'autre n'était quasiment jamais là durant les week-ends. _

_ Comme il faisait froid, Stiles avait décidé de se vêtir chaudement. Hors de question de tomber une nouvelle fois malade ! Un pneumonie suffisait ! L'hyperactif espérait qu'il allait neiger. Il adorait la neige, c'était tellement magique dans ces cas là ! Les mains dans les poches, il marchait d'un pas tranquille dans le parc. Tout y était tellement calme ! Complètement à l'opposé de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Stiles ! Puis il le vit. Derek. Appuyé nonchalamment contre un des murets du parc privée. La poisse, avait tout de suite pensé Stiles. Pas possible autrement. L'autre semblait attendre. Mais quoi ? C'était bien une question à laquelle pour une fois il ne voulait pas de réponse. Il décida de passer en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait l'impression d'être une souris et Derek le chat. Pas vraiment rassurant ! Il accéléra le pas et l'autre le laissa passer. L'hyperactif retint un soupir de soulagement. _

_-Tu m'évites, Stiles ? lui demanda calmement Derek. _

_ Stiles se figea. Bien entendu, il aurait pu continuer son chemin, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Pourquoi ? Peut-être cherchait … non voulait-il la confrontation ? Un moyen de dire à l'autre que de ce baiser il ne résulterait rien ? Ou alors espérait-il autre chose ? _

_-Tu as peur, Stiles ? continua Derek, moqueur. _

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Derek. _

_ Voilà, il allait nier. C'était mieux comme ça. Il ferait croire à l'autre que rien ne c'était passé. Derek le laisserait alors tranquille. CQFD. _

_-Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi, lâcha tranquillement Derek. _

_ Cette réplique eut le don de mettre en colère l'hyperactif. Il était si prévisible que ça ?! Il se retourna pour voir que l'autre fixait pas le moins du monde perturbé. Impassible comme d'habitude ! Il se demandait ce que cela donnait un Derek perdant complètement ses moyens. _

_-C'était une erreur, Derek. _

_-Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de le penser, hier soir._

_-J'ai été déstabilisé ! Tu t'es jeté sur moi !_

_-Tu y as répondu. _

_-Normal ! Tu es un mafieux dangereux ! Je n'y ai répondu que sous le coup de la menace ! D'ailleurs sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai connu mieux ! _

_ Stiles se dit que toucher son ego sur-dimensionné devrait mettre en colère Derek. Et le mettre en colère pourrait décider l'autre à ne plus lui parler. Un super plan à la Stilinski en somme. _

_-Vraiment ? lui susurra Derek en réduisant l'espace entre eux._

_ Vous avez déjà vu une gazelle se demandant nerveusement si elle allait se faire bouffer par le lion ? C'était certainement, l'expression qu'arborait Stiles à cet instant. Il jetait des coups d'œil angoissés vers de possibles sorties de secours. Si seulement Derek avait gardé une distance de sécurité ! Cela aurait été plus facile ! _

_-Très bien. Je vais t'embrasser une nouvelle fois et si tu n'aime pas je te laisserai tranquille. _

_ Dit comme ça, cela ne paraissait pas si difficile. Il suffisait juste de ne pas aimer. Simple et efficace. Stiles pouvait y arriver. Ou pas. Quand l'autre l'embrassa, l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Parce que selon les critères de Stiles, Derek embrassait comme un dieu. Le danger qu'impliquait ce baiser, cette étreinte donnait des frissons à Stiles. Des frissons d'excitation, pas de peur. Pour Derek c'était certainement un nouveau jeu. Mais un jeu dangereux pour Stiles. L'autre le lâcha et Stiles gémit de protestation. Derek sourit. Il avait gagné et il le savait. _

_-J'ai gagné, lui murmura Derek avant de se détourner et de partir sans rien ajouter de plus. _

_ Le départ de Derek laissa Stiles désemparé et complètement perdu ! _

888888888888

Depuis Derek le poussait régulièrement dans des endroits vides pour pouvoir l'embrasser à en perdre haleine pour ensuite le laisser sans explication. Stiles essayait de l'éviter, de l'ignorer mais l'autre le retrouvait toujours. Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Le pire c'est que l'hyperactif ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre ces moments avec impatience. Il était faible, désespérément faible ! Son père aurait honte. C'était mal ! Mais si bon en même temps ! Était-ce normal de se sentir si vivant dans ses instants volés ? Ce n'était vraiment pas sain comme relation. Mais pouvait-on parler de relation ? Pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser, il ne faisait rien d'autre. L'hyperactif frissonna en se demandant s'il arriverait à résister à Derek si cela allait plus loin... L'autre le relâcha et encore une fois s'en alla sans un mot. Stiles se laissa glisser le long du mur, le souffle court. Il secoua la tête, il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois se promit-il. Combien de fois l'avait-il pensé ?

Quand l'hyperactif sortit de la salle, il vit Lydia qui l'attendait. Normal, la pause du matin était finie et lui l'avait complètement oublié ! Derek aurait pu lui dire ! La rousse le regardait suspicieuse. Il déglutit, personne à part Scott et Erica n'était au courant.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans cette classe vide ? l'interrogea t-elle en levant un sourcil impeccablement épilé.

-Rien ! Euh ! Tu savais que la queue des lézards repoussait automatiquement? Qu'aujourd'hui il allait faire deux degrés de moins qu'hier ? Normal ! On est en hiver aussi ! D'ailleurs j'aurai dû mettre un pull parce qu'il caille ! Aussi que nous sommes en train de rater le cours d'Harris qui va nous tuer pour notre retard ? T'as déjà vu la parade amoureuse des flamands roses ? Parce que c'est vraiment hilarant !

-Stiles ! Quand tu parles comme ça, c'est que tu es encore plus nerveux que d'habitude ! Ça fait trois jours que tu es dans cet état ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Erica m'a demandé de t'attendre ! Je trouve ça vraiment suspect !

-Ah... Merde le cours de physique-chimie !

Et Stiles détala sans prêter attention aux protestations de Lydia. Il préférait fuir la rousse et aller se faire épingler à cause de son retard au cours !

888888888888

En effet, monsieur Harris ne l'avait pas raté ! Il aurait le droit à deux heures de colle vendredi ! Bon il n'avait pas été le seul puisque Lydia était elle aussi punie. Cela ne semblait pas la gêner plus que cela d'ailleurs. Non, la rousse le fixait d'un air pensif et ça cela n'augurait rien de bon ! Scott lui avait lancé un regard interrogatif et inquiet. Stiles avait préféré l'ignorer et se plonger dans ses pensées plus que déprimantes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Scott les voit s'embrasser il y a trois jours en boîte ? C'était vraiment la faute à pas de chance !

_Trois jours plus tôt …_

_ Stiles retourna au carré VIP. Il se sentait vidé et complètement perdu. Putain ! Il avait embrassé Derek ! Il se laissa tomber près de Scott. Celui-ci était bizarrement silencieux. L'hyperactif tourna ses yeux vers lui pour s'apercevoir que Scott le fixait. _

_-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Stiles._

_-Je viens de voir un truc qui va certainement me choquer à vie..._

_-Tant que ça ? Crois-moi il y a des trucs pires, je pense..._

_-Pire que de voir mon frère d'armes embrasser mon cousin ? _

_-Quoi ?! _

_-Je vous ai vus... _

_-..._

_-Stiles ? T'es vachement pâle ! Ça va ? _

_-Tu me demandes si ça va ?! Vraiment ?! Mon ami vient de me voir embrasser son cousin ! Sérieux ?! _

_-Calme-toi Stiles ! C'est pas grave, tu sais..._

_-Pas grave ?! J'ai embrassé un mec qui me déteste et qui est un putain de mafieux !le coupa Stiles, la respiration hachée. _

_-Stiles ! Stiles ! Respire ! _

_-Comment veux-tu que je respire ?! J'ai fait une connerie ! Je suis foutu ! _

_-Mais non t'es pas foutu...enfin presque pas ! _

_ A cette remarque, Stiles se mit à rire douloureusement. Scott le fixait, inquiet. _

_-Ça va aller Stiles. Je suis là moi. _

_ Stiles s'arrêta de rire et le regarda tristement. _

_-Ça ne te gêne plus que ça que je sois gay ? _

_-Danny est gay. _

_-C'est pas une réponse, Scott. _

_-Danny est mon ami et il fait ce qu'il veut. Alors pour toi c'est pareil. _

_-D'accord alors c'est le fait que j'ai embrassé Derek ? _

_-Bah...un peu oui ! Enfin Derek ne s'en cache pas, il s'est déjà tapé des mecs, j'ai juste jamais imaginé que mon ami y passerait lui aussi !_

_-Argh ! Scott ! Je l'ai juste embrasé ! J'ai jamais mentionné le fait que je coucherai avec lui ! D'ailleurs cela n'arrivera jamais ! _

_-Ah, je croyais ...Vous aviez l'air bien partis..._

_-Non, jamais de la vie ! _

_ Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, chacun dans ses pensées. C'est Stiles qui le brisa en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains. _

_-Je suis foutu ! _

_-Non ! Il suffit juste que tu l'évites ? proposa Scott, lui même pas sûr que cela fonctionne. _

_-Ouais...Surtout ne dis rien à personne !_

_-Promis ! _

_-Je l'espère Scott... Vraiment..._

888888888888

Visiblement, Scott tenait pour l'instant sa promesse. Son ami essayait de l'aider, c'était déjà ça. Il toucha ses lèvres, distraitement. La bouche de l'autre sur la sienne... Ce sentiment d'interdit qui planait quand ils étaient ensemble... Sa respiration dans son cou quand l'autre y déposait ses lèvres...La chaleur qui l'envahissait à chacune de ses caresses... Il se donna une claque mentale. Merde ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Derek ! Stiles secoua la tête et serra les poings. Il devait se ressaisir ! L'autre profitait de lui et tout cela devait prendre fin !

888888888888

Son dos percuta le mur de la classe vide sans aucune douceur. Un frisson d'excitation et d'anticipation le saisit violemment. Envoler les bonnes résolutions ! Pour l'instant, tout n'était que respirations saccadées et bouches scellées.

-C'est mal, réussit à murmurer Stiles contre les lèvres de Derek.

-Alors, dis-moi d'arrêter, rétorqua ce dernier en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Stiles ne dit rien, incapable de seulement penser à tout arrêter.

888888888888

-Alors ? s'enquit Scott en venant s'asseoir à côté de Stiles sur le canapé du salon.

-Alors quoi ? soupira l'hyperactif, maussade.

-Bah toi et... tu sais qui ?

-Arrête de dire « tu sais qui », ça me donne l'impression que tu parles de Voldemort ! ricana nerveusement l'hyperactif.

-D'accord, t'as raison ça fait bizarre. Tu veux qu'on l'appelle comment ?

-Hum... méchant loup ?

-Euh... Ça fait bizarre de demander ce que tu as fait avec le grand méchant loup !

-D'accord... Je refuse catégoriquement que l'on me compare au chaperon rouge !

-Bon t'as pas eu d'autres … confrontations avec lui ?

Stiles lâcha un gémissement de dépit. Scott grimaça, il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

-Ton cousin est démoniaque, marmonna Stiles en détournant les yeux.

-Je sais ! Il m'a tout appris ! pouffa Scott pour essayer de détendre un peu son ami.

Stiles le regarda et se mit à rire. Scott souffla discrètement de soulagement. Il arrivait encore à lui faire penser à autre chose. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le jour où Derek laisserait tomber Stiles... Comment ferait-il pour recoller les morceaux du cœur brisé de son ami ?

888888888888

Il sortit de cours au pas de charge. La bande les attendait déjà. Surtout ne pas regarder leur chef. Il garda les yeux obstinément baissés. Ça se trouve l'autre ne le regardait même pas ! D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait ! Il entendit les autres du groupe discuter avec animation d'une descente qu'ils feraient ce soir. Pas besoin de se demander en quoi consisterait leur « descente ». Stiles les suivit en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cantine. Bien sûr ! Il fallait que Derek s'installe en face de lui ! Il savait que c'était lui, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de regarder ! Stiles préférait fixer son assiette qui elle semblait si intéressante ! Il ne mangeait pas, il n'avait pas faim de toute manière ! Il ne put s'en empêcher, il leva les yeux vers la source de tous ses ennuis. Il sursauta, l'autre le regardait ! Pourquoi ce mec avait-il des yeux aussi beaux ?! Cela devrait être un crime... Stiles baissa la tête. Se sentir ainsi observer le gênait ! Il voulait faire n'importe quoi plutôt que devoir supporter le poids du regard de Derek ! Alex passa près de leur table à ce moment-là. Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire sournois. Il tenait quelque chose dans les mains.

-Pas d'inquiétude les gars ! Pas besoin d'être aussi tendu ! Je voulais juste dire à Stiles que j'étais vraiment désolé ! fit Alex, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Dégage de ma vue, gronda Derek à l'attention du trouble fête.

-Tout doux Derek ! Tu ne voudrais pas briser notre statu quo ? Juste Stiles, je suis désolé. En découvrant ce terrible drame qui t'as affecté voilà tant d'années, j'ai été tout chamboulé ! dit Alex en mettant une main sur son cœur de manière dramatique.

Stiles n'était pas bête, il savait où voulait en venir Alex. Il ne bougeait plus, il avait peur que l'autre aille plus loin. Tout le monde dans la cantine s'était arrêté de parler et les regardait. Alex lui sourit, il savait qu'il avait touché juste. Celui-ci montra ce qu'il tenait. Une photo. Le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta de battre.

-Dommage, elle était plutôt jolie ta mère, Stiles. Baisable je dirai même ! Elle faisait quoi comme métier ?

Stiles vit rouge. Il se leva envoyant valdinguer son plateau et se jeta sur l'autre sans aucune hésitation.

-Salopard ! hurla l'hyperactif en le bourrant de coups.

Sa mère pour lui c'était tout. Qu'Alex ait réussi à se procurer une photo, le mettait dans une colère noire. Autour d'eux c'était le chaos. Tout avait tourné en une bagarre générale. Stiles s'en foutait, il ne pensait qu'à frapper encore et encore sur ce connard. Alex se laissait faire et riait comme un dément visiblement content de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds. Brusquement on le chopa et on le tira en arrière. Non ! Non ! Il voulait taper encore et encore ! Il cria quand les autres réussirent à mettre de la distance entre lui et cet enflure.

-Non ! Laissez moi je vais le tuer ! Mais merde je vous ai dit de me lâcher ! Salopard !

888888888888

Le directeur ne fut pas particulièrement content qu'une bagarre entre les Hale et les Argent ait éclaté dans la cantine. Tout le monde serait puni mais c'était d'abord les deux principaux concernés qui passeraient en premier. Stiles s'en foutait, il était en colère. Sa jambe battait furieusement le rythme. Il était actuellement dans la salle d'attente près du bureau du proviseur. On lui avait dit de rester là. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à être présent. Alex Argent avait été prier de s'installer le plus loin possible de l'hyperactif. Les autres avaient été renvoyés en cours. Stiles jeta un regard mauvais à Alex qui lui sourit. C'était suicidaire de les laisser tout les deux dans le même espace ! Malheureusement, le directeur était en pleine discussion téléphonique et avait décidé que les deux devraient attendre. Pour l'instant, Alex restait silencieux. Avec satisfaction, l'hyperactif put voir que celui-ci avait de sacrés coquarts au visage.

-Psstt Stiles ! Ta mère elle est morte de quoi ? chuchota Alex avec un sourire mauvais.

Stiles bloqua sa respiration. Il détourna le regard, il ne devait pas à répondre aux provocations d'Alex. Derek le lui avait dit avant d'être renvoyé de force en cours. Alex était dangereux et derrière toutes ses provocations se cachaient des motivations bien réelles. Savoir que c'était l'autre qui avait commandité sa tentative d'assassinat était déjà assez éprouvant pour ses nerfs mais en plus si l'autre salissait la mémoire de sa mère...Non, il était capable d'encaisser beaucoup de chose mais pas ça ! Bon sang ! Si seulement un des ses amis auraient pu être là ! Avec Derek, l'autre n'aurait rien osé envers lui ! Quoique ...Derek avait semblé furieux qu'il se soit battu avec Alex...

-Tu sais où j'ai trouvé la photo ?

Stiles serra les poings, il ne devait pas craquer !

-Au fait, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qu'on fait les mecs de ma bande...

Stiles fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que l'autre entendait par là. Il avait peur, peur que l'autre trouve le moyen de lui faire du mal.

-Ce matin nous avons fait un saut au cimetière de Beacon Hills. Tu ne peux même pas deviner tout ce que l'on peut y découvrir... Tu ne peux même pas imaginer tout ce que l'on peut faire avec une masse...

Le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta de battre. Non, Alex n'avait pas pu faire ça. Pourtant vu son air satisfait, il n'avait pas que fait visiter le cimetière. Stiles se leva, affolé. _Non. Non. Non. _L'hyperactif détala sans un regard en arrière. _Il n'avait pas osé, n'est-ce-pas ? _

En voyant Stiles fuir la salle d'attente, Alex s'autorisa à nouveau un sourire vicieux.

-Je vais te détruire Stiles et ce n'est que le début...murmura celui-ci pour lui même.

Kate avait raison finalement, briser quelqu'un n'était pas si difficile, il suffisait juste de trouver les bons points et viser juste...

888888888888

Stiles courait comme un dératé, il était sorti de cette école qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Les paroles d'Alex tournaient et retournaient dans la tête de Stiles. Cette bande de connard était allée dans le cimetière pour y faire des dégâts._ Pas la tombe de ma mère, _pensa t-il comme une supplique. Il entra dans le cimetière et suivit un chemin précis. Après tout, il connaissait ce lieu par cœur...

Il tomba à genoux. Détruite. Démolie. Défoncée. Voilà à quoi ressemblait la tombe de sa mère. Il se sentait dans le même état. Comment avait-il pu ? N'avait-il donc aucune limite ? Il avait détruit le lieu où il venait se recueillir, parler à sa maman. C'était un peu comme son jardin secret, qu'Alex avait piétiné sans la moindre pitié. Stiles ressentait à cet instant précis un grand vide. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait sa mère une seconde fois.

-Pardon, maman, souffla t-il en touchant un des débris de la pierre tombale.

888888888888

-Je l'ai retrouvé, indiqua Peter au téléphone en voyant un Stiles amorphe près d'une tombe démolie.

Peter raccrocha et s'approcha du fugueur. Pas de doute là-dessus Stiles aimait les faire courir ! Deux heures de recherches avant que sa très chère grande sœur ne l'enjoigne à aller regarder dans le cimetière de Beacon Hills. Talia avait encore une fois visé juste.

-Stiles, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti du lycée sans prévenir personne ? s'enquit Peter en essayant de prendre un air sévère.

Aucune réponse de la part du concerné. Peter poussa un soupir, il pressentait que cela n'allait pas être simple ! Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?! Ce n'était pas à lui de régler ce problème de toute manière ! Talia pourrait très bien s'en charger ! Lui, il préférait garder l'image du mec cool.

-Stiles, on y va ?

Toujours rien. Pas possible le môme était devenu muet entre temps ou quoi ?! D'après les informations qu'il avait pu glaner avant d'être envoyé à sa recherche, Stiles avait eu une confrontation houleuse avec ce petit con d'Alex. Mais rien n'expliquait que l'hyperactif ait pu atterrir dans un lieu aussi glauque ! Lui-même ne venait jamais ici ! Le cimetière n'était qu'un moyen de lui rappeler la perte de sa nièce chérie. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Stiles pour tenter d'avoir au moins une réponse ! Quelque chose capta son attention. Un bout de la tombe. Dessus un nom coupé en deux. _Stilin_. Pas besoin d'avoir deux de QI pour deviner que cela devait être Stilinski. Quelqu'un avait défoncé la tombe d'un membre de la famille de Stiles. Peter ressentit de la colère, il estimait que les morts avaient le droit au repos. S'en prendre ainsi à une tombe c'était s'en prendre à la mémoire du défunt. Si un jour quelqu'un s'avisait à détruire le lieu où reposait les gens de sa famille, il péterait un câble !

Avec une douceur qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, il fit en sorte de relever Stiles qui se laissa faire. Il le ramena vers la voiture et l'installa à l'intérieur. Le manque de réaction de l'adolescent était assez perturbante. Certes, Peter avait parfois des envies de meurtre quand Stiles parlait à tort et travers mais il s'en était malgré tout habitué. Ce garçon lui rappelait parfois quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de qui, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Avant de démarrer, il prit son portable et tapa un numéro.

-Fais en sorte d'envoyer des ouvriers au cimetière de Beacon Hills pour remettre une tombe en état. Stilinski. Tout de suite. Bien.

Il raccrocha et démarra sans plus attendre. Sa secrétaire était quelqu'un de rapide, tout serait nettoyé et réparé avant la nuit. Peter jeta un regard à son passager qui était toujours aussi muet. Stiles avait le regard dans le vide, perdu dans son monde. Peter accéléra et prit le chemin du manoir.

Une fois arrivé, Peter fit sortir Stiles de la voiture. Talia les attendait dans le hall de la maison. Elle s'avança et Peter sut qu'elle s'assurait des yeux que Stiles allait bien. L'hyperactif passa devant elle sans s'arrêter et s'en alla sans un mot dans l'escalier. Peter soupira.

-Il était dans le cimetière, tu avais raison. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à défoncer la tombe d'un membre de sa famille. J'ai fait en sorte que l'on répare ça, rapporta Peter.

-Alex. Cela ne peut être que lui, il cherche à le déstabiliser, lui expliqua Talia en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

Peter était surpris de la réaction de sa sœur. Rare était les moments où elle montrait ses émotions. Là, elle était dans une colère noire. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle prenait tellement soin de l'hyperactif. Il ne discutait jamais les ordres de sa sœur mais il aurait aimé connaître ses raisons sur la protection qu'elle accordait à Stiles. Ce n'était manifestement pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait des réponses. Elle ne le punissait même pas pour sa fugue ! Il se retint de dire quoique se soit, ça ne serait pas dans son intérêt. Mais il tenta tout de même de poser une question.

-Tu sais qui c'était dans la tombe?

-Sa mère, la voix de Talia s'était fait soudainement glaciale.

Peter comprenait mieux maintenant. D'après ce qu'il avait compris Stiles supportait encore très mal la mort de sa mère. Les ragots circulaient vite dans le manoir...

888888888888

Cora toqua pour la troisième fois à la porte de Stiles. Toujours aucune réponse. Cela l'inquiétait. Elle recommença. Malia lui fit signe de crocheter la serrure. Cora se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Exceptionnellement les deux s'étaient mises d'accord pour lancer l'opération : « remonter le moral de Stiles « . Bien mieux que le plan « je retrouve Alex pour lui péter la gueule en faisant le plus de dégâts possible » que les autres s'étaient mis en tête d'exécuter. Cora se serait bien jointe à la seconde opération mais réconforter son ami lui semblait plus urgent. Malia et Lily l'accompagnaient pour réussir à faire sourire l'hyperactif. Lily avait une expression préoccupée et ne tenait plus en place. Cora finit par ouvrir la porte par ses propres moyens.

Stiles avait fermé ses volets plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Malia entra d'un pas décidé et entreprit de tout ouvrir pour faire entrer de la lumière. Cora s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée sur le lit. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant si malheureux. Elle hésitait un peu à venir le sortir de sa torpeur. Stiles ne dormait pas, son regard était juste absent. Lily, elle, ne chercha pas plus et sauta sur le lit pour secouer Stiles.

-Stiles ? s'inquiéta Lily en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'hyperactif.

-Stiles ? Allez viens, on voudrait te montrer quelque chose ! essaya de le motiver Cora.

-Bon ! Très bien ! Stiles, je vais être claire! Tu vas bouger ton cul et nous suivre sinon on va te faire vivre un enfer ! gronda Malia, pas très patiente.

-Mais t'es malade ! C'est pas comme ça que l'on devait s'y prendre ! Le mot douceur, tu connais pas ?! fulmina Cora à l'encontre de Malia.

-Il a besoin d'être secoué, pas d'être materné ! répliqua Malia, furieuse.

Les deux se faisaient face et semblaient une nouvelle fois prêtes à se taper dessus.

-T'as toujours été une brute de décoffrage ! lui cria Cora.

-Et toi...

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, les interrompit Stiles d'une petite voix.

Lily s'était réfugiée contre lui et elle regardait les deux filles avec une moue réprobatrice. Elle savait que sa tante Talia n'aimait pas que Malia et Cora se disputent. Les deux eurent au moins la décence de paraître désolées.

-On a une surprise pour toi, lui chuchota Lily avec une expression décidée.

-Ah oui ? soupira Stiles qui avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-On l'a fait toutes les trois, lui confia Cora, avec un sourire hésitant.

-On te laisse tranquille après, promis ! lui assura Lily en essayant déjà de le tirer du lit.

Stiles avait le pressentiment que les filles ne le laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'il ne les aurait pas suivies. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se leva et suivit les filles. Elles l'amenèrent dans le petit salon. Joyeusement, Lily ramena une assiette remplie de cookies tous chauds. Visiblement, elles avaient passé le restant de l'après-midi à préparer les petits gâteaux. Elles étaient tellement fières de les avoir confectionné que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'arrêta net en voyant ce qui trônait déjà sur la table. Un pot de glace saveur chocolat-menthe meringué. Quelque chose d'assez innocent mais pas pour l'hyperactif. Une coïncidence, ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement. Il se souvenait avec un pincement au cœur aux soirées que sa mère et lui faisaient quand son père n'était pas là. Leur petit secret à tout les deux. Il vit Talia qui les observait depuis l'entrée du salon. Elle avait vu son trouble, il en était sûr. Était-ce son imagination ou elle venait de lui faire un sourire discret avant de tourner des talons ? Non, il secoua la tête en se répétant que ce pot spécifique de glace n'était qu'une simple coïncidence... Les trois filles se blottirent contre lui et ils mangèrent ensemble ce goûter tardif. Peu à peu l'ambiance devint plus vivable et Stiles se détendit. L'hyperactif avait la gorge nouée mais bizarrement se sentait un peu mieux...

Mélissa était venue chercher Lily et cela avait sonné la fin de leur petit moment privilégié. Malia, après lui avoir fait un rapide bisou sur la joue, était allée s'entraîner en salle de tir. Cora raccompagna Stiles jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Derek appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de l'hyperactif.

-Laisse nous, Cora, ordonna Derek en se redressant.

Cora se prépara à protester quand Stiles lui mit la main sur le bras pour l'inciter à faire ce que l'autre lui disait. Cora lâcha un soupir rageur et sans alla non sans lancer un regard d'avertissement à son frère.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de la renvoyer comme ça, souffla Stiles, fatigué.

Derek se rapprocha et le chopa par le menton pour le tourner à droite et à gauche semblant vérifier s'il n'avait aucune égratignures. Stiles se laissa faire. Derek le lâcha abruptement.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça, lui gronda Derek.

-Plus jamais quoi ? Taper sur Alex ou fuir de cette école de merde ? le provoqua Stiles, de mauvaise humeur face à cette réprimande.

Derek secoua la tête puis sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le mit dans les mains de Stiles. Les lèvres de Derek effleurèrent celles de Stiles en une douce caresse. Derek rompit ce moment et fit deux pas en arrière. Cette douceur était tellement inattendue...

-Ne fuis plus jamais, dit-il en laissant Stiles tout seul dans le couloir.

Stiles resta un moment, figé, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres puis il regarda ce que l'autre lui avait donné. La photo de sa mère. Celle qu'Alex lui avait montré. Derek l'avait récupéré. Douloureusement, il mit la photo contre son cœur.

-Maman, tu me manques tellement, murmura-t-il.

…**. Des questions ? Des réclamations ? ^^ **

**Réponses aux commentaires : **

_Riah021101 : Ah la grande question : Vivront-ils un jour leur amour ? Moi je connais la fin ^^ Mais je vais te laisser la surprise sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! Hé hé ! Et oui c'est Derek qui est venu comme un grand garçon venir surveiller notre Stiles ^^ ! Oui c'est un jeu dangereux pour les deux... Merci à toi pour ce super commentaire ;-) !_

_Skouare Enix : Hi hi ! Waou on a fait de la télépathie alors ? J'adore ^^ ! Ma fic addictive ? Nannn ! Pas possible ;-) Je le fais pas exprès sinon ! Désolée pour l'attente c'est vrai deux semaines c'est long mais c'est pour vous concocter un super chapitre !;-) ! Je précise que la bande à Derek va frapper dans les prochains chapitres ( tu vas pouvoir les détester à mort ! ^^). Un carnage ? C'est dans le prochain chapitre...C'est vrai Derek est un rêve sur patte!Il est si sexy, un vrai bad boy ^^ Peut-être Derek attendait-il ce moment ? Mystère mystère ! L'attente n'a pas été trop dur ? ^^ Allez c'est reparti pour deux semaines;-) ! Merci ! _

_la Dictateuse : Très chère petite dictateuse, tes commentaires me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur ! Tu hais les mecs de la bande à Derek ? Tu risques de vouloir les atomiser dans le prochain chapitre ( ou encore celui d'après, je me souviens plus!) Moi ? Aimer te faire rager ? Meuhhh non voyons ! ^^ ! Je suis pas comme ça, je le fais pas exprès !;-) Derek n'est pas un tendre, il a crée un mur autour de son cœur pour se protéger ( on en sera plus là dessus dans les prochains chapitres). Oui le baiser était pioooooooooooouh chaud ! Ouais Derek aurait peut-être besoin du bouquin : « comment séduire de manière douce ^^ » Ah j'adore laisser le mystère autour de Derek ! C'est plus amusant je trouve ! Pour Stiles... Il va encore avoir de nombreuses emmerdes ça c'est sûr ! Il va s'en prendre plein ! Entre la bande à Derek et Alex, il va être servi ! Des moments difficiles, tu vas en avoir ! Je m'en excuse d'avance ! ALex a détruit la tombe à la mère de Stiles et bah il fera encore bien pire ! Creuser ta tombe ? Euuuuh tu peux pas faire ça, tu me manquerais ! ^^ Nan c'est plutôt à moi d'aller creuser ma tombe, vous allez tous vouloir me tuer à la fin ! Snif ^^ Kissou !_

_Sanga36 : Et oui Derek veille ! Avec Derek difficile de savoir s'il serait allé jusqu'au bout ! ^^ Oui la tension est forte à l'école mais comment ne le serait-elle pas ? La fusillade a laissé des traces. C'est vrai que Stiles a du mal à ne pas mettre en rogne Derek ! C'est dans sa nature je pense;-) ! Hi hi j'adore l'expression que tu as utilisé « passer la casserole » J'imagine la scène ! Je voulais montrer cette scène comme ça, il n'y a pas de tendresse enfin pour l'instant... Quoique que je vous en ai donné un aperçu dans cette fin de chapitre ! Merci pour tes encouragements !;-))_

_Wm2 : C'est vrai que le baiser était mémorable ! ^^ Pas trop déçu par ce chapitre ?;-)Merci à toi !_

_MonaLisa94 : J'avoue j'aimerais trop embrasser Derek et plus ! ^^ Merci ! Cela m'encourage pour la suite ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !_

_MissLemon : Yes je suis la gentillesse incarnée ! I'm happy ! ^^ Contente que la scène du baiser t'es plu ! T'as vu dans ce chapitre vous avez eu le droit à plusieurs scènes de baisers ! Yeah ! Satisfaite ? Non tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas croire en la résolution de Stiles ^^ ! Merci merci merci ! Je suis contente de vous apportez du rêve ! Merciiii !Bisoussss !_

_absol : Merci et moi je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise !;-)) _

_Shiki : C'est vrai que ses joutes verbales sont épiques ! Cela ne serait pas du sterek sinon !Tu risques de détester encore plus la bande à Derek dans le prochain chapitre alors !^^ Oui le baiser était waou ^^ Et t'as vu j'en ai fait plein de scènes de baiser dans ce chapitre ! Alors, je suis sympa hein ? ^^ Bizzzzzzzzzzz ! _

_Jeri K : Oh ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant ;-) ! Ce sont vos commentaires qui me donnent envie d'écrire la suite :-) Vous êtes le moteur de cette fic!^^ Mille merci pour ses supers compliments! J'espère surtout ne pas te décevoir dans la suite ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz ! _

_yumi-elfeuw : Ouf tu ranges tes instruments de torture ! ^^ Ahhhh... disons que dans le prochain chapitre ils seront en froid... Brefff ! J'arrête de spoiler ! Surtout merci à toi!Biz !_

_Kaneko Etsioay : Contente que tu ailles mieux;-) ! Ouais j'ai récupéré mais j'espère ne plus jamais repasser ce genre de nuit à l'avenir ! ^^ Heureuse que mon histoire te fasse autant plaisir ! Ouais j'avoue les disputes entre Stiles et Derek sont démentes, ça met du piquant ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi le viol est pire que le meurtre mais nous sommes dans la tête de Stiles qui n'y pense pas vraiment sous cet angle. Merciii ! Bizzzz !_

_MarieJ : C'est un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Merci;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Kissssssssssssss !_

_Guest : Merci ! La suite t'as plu ? ^^ _

**Encore une fois, très chers lecteurs et chères lectrices je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! Avec vous la vie est rose ^^ ! I love yoooooooooooooooou! Nan je n'ai pas pris de substances illicites ! ( le thé à la menthe, ça compte ? ^^) Hé hé ! Bon le chapitre 14 est en route ( je l'écris activement) ! Que puis-je dire sur le prochain chapitre ? Stiles va être en froid avec plusieurs personnes ! Stiles va voir son père et... ça va mal se passer ! Il va voir Derek sous son jour le plus violent ! Et ça va être Noël ! Et ouais ! Un chapitre plein de questions pour notre Stiles ! Et bien sûr le titre du chapitre 14 sera : colère et remise en question. **

**BBB ! ( Big Bisous Baveux!) **


	15. Chapter 14

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Soyez contents, vous auriez très bien pu ne pas avoir ce chapitre avant un long moment ! Pourquoi ? Simple, il y a deux jours je suis tombée assez violemment dans les escaliers ! Ouais, je sais ce que vous allez dire : « Mais qu'elle pas douée cette fille ! ». Vous n'auriez pas tort ! Disons que j'ai glissé ! Bref résultat : je me suis fêlée le coccyx ! Donc j'ai l'interdiction de bouger de mon lit jusqu'à nouvelle ordre... J'ai super mal en plus ! J'ai eu de la chance d'après le docteur j'aurai pu me faire bien plus mal ( genre, j'aurai eu le droit à un séjour à l'hôpital sans ordi!) ! C'est très chiant et ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de merde ! A croire que quelqu'un a une poupée vaudou de moi et s'amuse avec ! Humm c'est une option qui pourrait être plausible ! Je vais enquêter ! Keuf keuf... Je ne soupçonne personne enfin presque personne ! Bref ! Trêve de discussion voici le chapitre 14 ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : Colère et remise en question.

« _Une dette est une dette ! » _Stiles

_ Stiles marchait sans véritable but dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Il se demandait encore une fois comment il avait pu en arriver là... Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça..._

88888888888

Stiles arriva devant sa maison. Enfin. Aujourd'hui était une journée magnifique. C'était Noël mais aussi le jour où il pouvait enfin voir son père. Il sourit, voilà au moins une chose positive. Il fit en sorte de ne surtout pas penser à l'autre soir : non ! aujourd'hui serait une journée sans mafia ! Son père lui ouvrit la porte et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment ? De pouvoir enfin serrer son père dans ses bras ? Cette étreinte lui faisait du bien, il se sentait en sécurité. Il soupira d'aise et fut heureux que son père ne sache pas que la tombe de sa femme avait été détruit pour être ensuite refaite à la perfection en une après-midi. Non, vraiment son ère n'avait pas besoin de ça.

-Fiston ! J'ai cru que l'on ne pourrait jamais se revoir ! Est-ce-que tu vas bien ?! On m'a dit que tu t'étais fait tirer dessus !

Son père, inquiet, l'avait lâché pour pouvoir mieux le regarder et ainsi s'assurer que son fils allait bien.

-Je vais bien papa, je te jure ! le rassura Stiles avec un petit sourire.

-Allez rentre, nous avons,je pense, beaucoup de chose à nous dire !

Stiles essaya de garder son sourire de façade et se retint de dire à voix haute : _« si seulement tu savais papa... » _En effet, si son père ne savait que le tiers de ce qu'il avait vécu, il en ferait une syncope !

8888888888

La matinée et l'après-midi s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés. Stiles se sentait heureux d'être de retour dans sa maison ne serait-ce que pour une journée et une nuit. Son père et lui n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet des Hale, l'hyperactif préférait ne pas en parler de toute manière. Il sentait bien que son père voulait en discuter mais Stiles déployait des efforts herculéens pour éviter le sujet. Ce qui était assez difficile, il fallait l'avouer ! L'hyperactif souhaitait juste passer une soirée calme sans mafia avec son paternel. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser aux Hale, la dernière confrontation avait déjà pas mal chamboulé Stiles...

Alors que Stiles passait rapidement dans la cuisine, il vit quelque chose sur la table qui accrocha son regard. Il se figea. Son père n'avait quand même pas osé ! Il feuilleta vite fait le dossier et ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa bouche bée. Puis, il vit rouge. D'un pas furieux, il entra dans le salon où son père s'était installé.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?! lui cria Stiles en colère et en balança le dossier compromettant sur la table basse.

Il vit son père blanchir à vue d'œil puis se renfrogner d'un seul coup. Visiblement son père avait oublié de ranger le dossier. Ne pas avoir son fils à la maison lui avait fait baisser la garde.

-Stiles, repose ça là où tu l'as trouvé, marmonna son père pour seule réponse.

-Tu te moques de moi ?! Merde ! Ça ne t'a pas suffit qu'on m'enlève ?!

-J'ai été discret, fiston !

-Discret ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Quand on retrouvera mon corps au fond d'un ravin, tu te rendras enfin compte de ta connerie ?!

-Arrête de me parler comme ça Stiles ! Je suis ton père, ne l'oublie pas ! s'agaça son père en évitant tout de même son regard.

-Mon père ?! Tu parles de celui qui devrait se soucier un peu plus de son fils ?!

-Visiblement tu n'as rien à craindre des Hale puisqu'ils te considèrent comme un ami !

Stiles recula de deux pas sous le choc de cette accusation. Car c'en était une ! Il savait que ça allait revenir sur le tapis mais il ne pensait pas que son père lui dirait de cette manière.

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai trahi ?

-Ne me mens pas ! J'ai vu comment ce petit con de Derek Hale te tenait par l'épaule la dernière fois !

-C'était une mise en scène, papa ! Talia l'a fait exprès et visiblement tu es royalement tombé dans le panneau !

-Vraiment ?! J'ai l'impression que tu oublies quelles sont les valeurs que je t'ai inculqué !

-Les valeurs ?! Tu veux parler de quoi exactement ?! Entre tes absences répétées et ton alcoolisme, je ne sais pas si tu as pu m'apprendre quoique ce soit !

Il vit son père reculer à son tour sous le choc. Stiles eut un pincement au cœur et regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il était en colère et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de choses. D'habitude, l'hyperactif faisait comme-ci tout allait bien chez lui mais c'était souvent faux. Combien de fois avait-il attendu son père le soir ? C'étaient des non-dits que Stiles jusque-là avait supporté. Mais le fait de se voir accuser injustement l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il soupira pour essayer de regagner son calme, c'était sa seule journée avec son père avant un bon bout de temps, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

-Papa...

-Non. Je ne te reconnais plus, Stiles ! Que t'ont-ils mis dans la tête ?!

-Arrête de croire qu'ils m'ont influencé ! Tu m'accuses sans me faire confiance voilà où est le problème !

A nouveau, sa colère était remontée d'un seul coup, il se sentait malheureux que son propre père puisse ne pas lui faire confiance.

-Bien sûr qu'ils t'ont influencé ! Avant tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé comme ça !

-Tu n'as jamais pensé que je puisse m'abstenir d'en parler ?! Je me suis toujours dit que ce n'était pas ta faute ! Ta manie à toujours vouloir chercher des preuves pour incriminer la mafia. ! J'ai toujours été fier, je me disais que tu étais bien la seule personne intègre de cette ville ! Mais quand je me suis fait kidnapper, je me suis dit que tu tenais assez à moi pour arrêter toutes ces recherches ! Je me rends compte que j'avais tort ! Ton enquête sur les Hale et les Argent compte plus que ton fils unique ! lâcha Stiles, furieux.

Stiles reprit son souffle après cette tirade. Il venait de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Se dire que son père préférait continuer sa quête chevaleresque plutôt que tout arrêter et faire en sorte que son fils reste en vie ? Oui c'était un nouveau coup dur pour Stiles. Son père le regarda clairement blessé. Sans un mot, John Stilinski alla chercher une bouteille de whisky dans sa réserve personnelle.

-Non, papa. Arrête, s'il te plaît !

-J'ai besoin de ça pour oublier que mon fils fricote avec la mafia, grogna son père en prenant une première lampée de sa bouteille d'alcool.

Stiles ferma les yeux et se frotta nerveusement les cheveux ainsi que son bras droit. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il eu une seule fois ?

-Papa, s'il te plaît...Après cette journée on ne pourra peut-être pas se revoir avant longtemps... essaya t-il de le raisonner.

-Talia t'as accordé cette journée, tu arriveras bien à en à négocier une autre...

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ! Talia ne m'accorde aucun traitement de faveur !

-Si ta mère te voyait, elle ne serait pas fière...

-Ne parle pas de maman ! Elle au moins m'aurait choisi moi !

Stiles avait hurlé cette dernière phrase avec fureur et désespoir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'invoquer sa mère comme ça ! Si elle avait été là, elle au moins l'aurait soutenu ! C'était une certitude pour l'hyperactif. Son père s'était détourné et Stiles put voir que la niveau d'alcool de la bouteille baissait à vue d'œil. L'hyperactif serra les dents, il se sentait impuissant encore une fois. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du nombre de fois où son père finissait ivre sur le canapé. Le voir dans cet état lui broyait le cœur à chaque fois. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir son père se détruire ainsi. A la mort de sa femme, il en avait oublié son fils.

-Papa...

Celui-ci l'ignora et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

-Papa, c'est Noël, on pourrait peut-être oublier cette conversation et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

C'était toujours comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient d'habitude. Un sujet embêtant ? Pas grave, on oublie et on en reparle plus ! C'était un moyen pour eux de se protéger. _Non plutôt un moyen de se voiler la face_, se reprit amèrement Stiles.

-Papa ? J'ai ton cadeau et...

-Comment t'as fait pour le payer ?! T'as pas d'argent ! le coupa son père d'une voix devenue pâteuse.

Stiles serra les dents d'agacement. C'était si compliqué que ça que d'arrêter de poser des questions ?! C'était trop demandé de passer une bonne soirée père-fils ?!

-Si papa, j'avais économisé de l'argent et...

-Foutaises !

Bien sûr qu'il mentait mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet épineux.

-Si tu lâchais cette bouteille, on pourrait peut-être en avoir une...

-C'est les Hale ! C'est ça?! C'est eux qui t'ont tout payé avec leur argent sale ?!

-Oui ! Ça te va ?! Tu es content ? ! Ce n'est pas une petite consolation de pouvoir profiter un peu ?! Oui c'est leur argent ! Pourquoi j'ai dû l'utiliser ? Pose-toi plutôt la bonne question, papa ! Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?! A cause de qui ?! Oui cette situation ne me plaît pas ! Oui je voudrais revenir à la maison ! Mais arrête de m'accuser tout le temps alors que c'est moi qui subis pour tes erreurs !

C'est le regard trahi de son père qui le fit une nouvelle fois reculer. Il ne méritait pas ça ! Voir son père avachi dans ce fauteuil, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, non il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette maison. _Sa maison,_ se rappela t-il. Il fixa son père qui ne le regardait pas et il sentit à nouveau la colère l'envahir. D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il chopa son manteau en chemin et partit sans un regard en arrière.

8888888888

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là, à déambuler sans véritable but dans les ruelles sombres de Beacon Hills. Fur et à mesure qu'il s'était éloigné de sa maison, il avait senti sa colère diminuer. Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Perdu, encore une fois. Devrait-il retourner chez lui ? Ou chez les Hale ? La première n'était même pas envisageable, il se refusait d'affronter un père ivre. La seconde possibilité était elle aussi caduc. Revenir aussi tôt chez Hale serait une victoire pour Talia. Il était aussi en froid avec plusieurs membres de la famille et il préférait éviter d'y penser ! Du coup, Stiles était un peu coincé. Il se rappela aussi ce que Talia avait dit avant qu'il ne parte du manoir. _« Reste dans ta maison, ne sors sous aucun prétexte. »_ Un ordre. Qu'il n'avait pas vraiment respecté à la lettre. Talia voulait certainement éviter qu'Alex ne le chope et ne lui fasse cracher tout les secrets des Hale. Bien entendu, il ne savait rien mais Alex avait l'air d'être un sacré sadique et la torture devait être noté sur son CV. _Comme pour tout mafieux qui se respecte_, pensa amèrement Stiles en shootant dans une canette qui traînait en plein milieu d'un trottoir. Enfin, il avait bien appris quelque chose dans le dossier qui donnerait à certain l'envie de le tuer... Il stocka ces informations dans un coin de sa tête. Il soupira en se rappelant la nuit dernière...

_ Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant_ _que le lendemain il fêterait Noël avec son père. Actuellement, il était en boîte et profitait allègrement de la musique du Jungle. Si on omettait le fait qu'il embrassait régulièrement Derek en secret et qu'Alex cherchait toujours à le tuer, tout allait bien ! C'était ironique bien sûr !__Sa vie ressemblait maintenant à un vrai sac de nœuds !__ Derek et sa bande étaient dieu sait où d'ailleurs. Ils étaient venus avec eux au Jungle mais ils semblaient s'être évanouis dans la nature. Stiles sonda la foule se demandant s'il allait apercevoir Derek. Bon il s'en fichait mais fallait bien rester vigilant ! De toute manière sa relation avec Derek était bien trop bizarre pour être analysée ! Stiles ne savait plus trop où il en était. Rappelons que c'était la première fois qu'il entretenait ce genre de... relation ? Et voilà ! Ça recommençait, il avait beaucoup trop chaud maintenant qu'il y pensait ! Non, c'était juste purement physique ! Il n'y avait aucun mal à s'embrasser ! Ce n'était pas un crime ! Il le faisait parce que... ça le détendait ? Voilà ! Mais les raisons de Derek ? Là, c'était du domaine de mystère ! Stiles ne comprenait pas mais avait-il seulement envie de comprendre ? Pas trop. En vérité, Stiles avait surtout peur. Non, surtout il se voilait la face vis à vis de cette situation mais encore fallait-il qu'il l'admette..._

_ Il était resté assis dans le carré VIP avec Scott. C'était un ordre de Derek. Stiles l'avait défié du regard et quand Derek était passé à côté de l'hyperactif, il lui avait murmuré un « s'il te plaît » à l'oreille. Voilà pourquoi Stiles n'avait pas bougé. Il évitait de s'interroger sur le fait de l'avoir écouté, enfin il réussit à se convaincre en se disant qu'il pouvait parfois faire des concessions. Non, ce n'était pas l'idée que Derek ait pu faire un effort envers lui et seulement lui. En tout cas, il essayait de s'en persuader. Léo MacLorn arriva à ce moment-là. Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air satisfait de l'autre, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. _

_-Derek veut que vous veniez tout de suite, ordonna Léo. _

_ Ce fut au tour de Scott de froncer les sourcils. _

_-Stiles n'a pas à venir, rétorqua Scott. _

_-T'as pas ton mot à dire, Scotty. Tu sais, la hiérarchie, tout ça... _

_-Mais..._

_-Arrête de faire ton bébé, Scott. Venez Derek n'aime pas attendre, s'énerva Léo. _

_ Scott se leva à l'aide de ses béquilles. Stilesfit de même, se demandant si c'était vraiment judicieux de suivre l'autre. Léo passa devant et Stiles et Scott le suivirent. Léo les mena au sous-sol du Jungle. Enfin, il ouvrit une porte en fer. Stiles s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais pas vraiment à ça. Derek était debout et tenait ce qu'il ressemblait à un démonte -pneu. C'était surtout la silhouette étendue au sol qui retint l'attention de l'hyperactif. La personne avait été très clairement tabassée et pas besoin de se demander qui lui avait refait le portrait. Toute la bande était là en observateur. Lydia lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Derek fronça très légèrement les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. _

_-Amenez une chaise à Scott ! ordonna Derek. _

_ Léo poussa Stiles pour le ramener vers le groupe. Mike installa une chaise et Scott se laissa tomber dedans. L'hyperactif avait du mal à imaginer qu'il allait devoir assister sans rien faire à ce passage à tabac. Il ne pouvait pas, il tourna son regard vers la sortie, résolu à partir. Lydia lui chopa la main et y rentra ses ongles. Il se retint de crier de douleur, il lui lança un regard noir. D'un signe discret de la tête, elle lui indiqua un endroit à regarder. Il le fit pour voir que les membres de la bande de Derek le fixait tout particulièrement. Il déglutit, ça ressemblait fortement à un test. _

_-Scott, tu vas poser les questions et moi je vais rappeler à Théo qu'il ne doit pas mentir. On continue ? expliqua calmement Derek. _

_ Stiles avait du mal à croire que Scott allait faire ça. Pourtant quand il regarda son ami,il ne le reconnut pas. Scott avait un visage impassible. _

_-Très bien. Théo, as-tu vendu des informations aux Argent ? commença Scott, le visage fermé. _

_-Mon...mon... mon respect va aux Hale, je n'ai … Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !_

_ Derek venait de lui décocher un violent coup de démonte-pneu dans le genou, le craquement qui suivit fit grimacer Stiles. L'hyperactif était horrifié. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek voulait qu'il assiste à ça. _

_-Pi...pitié ! _

_-Réponds et j'aviserais peut-être, menaça Derek sans aucune pitié._

_ Stiles avait l'impression d'être en manque d'air. Le choc était rude. Comment avait-il pu embrasser ce criminel ? Ce mec froid et dangereux ? _

_-C'est pas...pas de ma faute ! Les Argent ont me...nacé ma famille, je ...je ! _

_-Tu n'es qu'un traître, Théo, et tu sais ce que je fais au traîtres ? susurra Derek en se mettant à sa hauteur. _

_ La terreur qui apparut dans les yeux de Théo montra qu'il savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Derek par là. Une longue torture sans échappatoire. Théo hocha frénétiquement la tête. _

_-Nous avons attrapé Ned, la dernière fois. Et il a avoué avoir vendu des armes à Kate. Tu le savais n'est-ce-pas Théo ? continua Derek sur le même ton. _

_ La résignation se peignit sur les traits de Théo qui hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. _

_-Si tu me dis tout, je serai clément, proposa calmement Derek. _

_ Théo dodelina doucement de la tête. _

_-Et ma famille ? questionna celui-ci. _

_-Elle sera épargnée si elle montre sa loyauté, cracha Léo, le regard mauvais. _

_ Théo se mit à débiter comme un automate un flot d'information sur des armes vendues à Kate et à un certain Deucalion. Tout portait à croire que c'étaient les armes qui avaient été utilisé dans la terrible et sanglante fusillade dans l'école. _

_-Une dernière question : tu connais Dean Miden ? demanda Derek une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. _

_ Stiles fronça les sourcils, ce prénom lui disait quelque chose. Il tressaillit en voyant Derek frapper l'autre une nouvelle fois. _

_-Oui ! Je …. On m'a demandé de lui donner quelque chose ! _

_-Quoi ?! aboya Derek. _

_-Un papier ! Je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dessus ! Je le jure ! hurla Théo avec véhémence. _

_ Derek se releva, son visage ne reflétait qu'un profond dégoût. Stiles aussi, mais pas envers Théo. _

_-Jake et Steven, ramenez-le au manoir, prévenez Peter, il s'en chargera, ordonna Derek froidement._

_-Quoi ?! Pitié ! Tue-moi ! Pas Peter ! S'il te plaît ! cria Théo, affolé. _

_ Les deux mecs de la bande à Derek le soulevèrent sans prêter attention aux cris désespérés de Théo. Stiles regarda ça avec horreur. S'était-il voilé la face pendant tout ce temps ? Il avait fait ami-ami avec eux en oubliant le plus important : ce qu'ils étaient. Stiles s'arracha à l'étreinte de Lydia et se dirigea vers la sortie. Derek fit un geste pour l'en empêcher. _

_-Ne me touche pas ! cracha Stiles en faisant un bond sur le côté. _

_ Derek laissa retomber son bras et le laissa partir. C'était Danny qui l'avait ramené au manoir et Stiles s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en proie à des émotions contradictoires. _

_8888888888_

Tout en resserrant son manteau à cause du froid, il se souvint aussi que Scott, Cora ainsi que Malia étaient venus toquer à sa porte. Il les avait laissé dehors et leur avait crié de le laisser tranquille. Rien que de se rappeler Derek frapper sans aucun remord l'autre ou encore Scott restant impassible face à cette violence lui donnait envie de hurler. Bon sang ! Il savait pourtant ! Il se demandait à cet instant précis si son père n'avait pas raison. Il avait oublié qui ils étaient, voilà le problème. Il se sentait encore une fois perdu ! Il n'arrivait pas à faire le trie dans ses pensées, plus rien n'avait un sens, c'était le bazar dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu apprécié les baisers de Derek ?! Il rêvait que l'autre le prenne dans ses bras pour pouvoir tout oublier. Stiles ressentit une profonde colère envers lui-même. Il croyait quoi ?! Que Derek était le parfait prince charmant ?! Il ne savait plus où il en était. Stiles avait besoin d'en parler, il avait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Mais qui ? Il prit son portable et se prépara à appeler Lydia mais il se rappela douloureusement qu'on était Noël, tout le monde le fêtait sauf lui... Parce qu'il avait tout gâché...

8888888888

Il était 6h00 du matin et Stiles se présenta au manoir en priant pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de question sur son Noël complètement raté. Les gardes froncèrent les sourcils mais ne posèrent aucune question. _Tant mieux_, pensa Stiles avec amertume. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il alla s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Il voulait juste arrêter de réfléchir. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, il réussit à s'endormir. On toqua plusieurs fois à sa porte mais Stiles fit la sourde oreille. Quand il prit son portable, il vit qu'il était neuf heures. Au moins, il avait dormi trois heures c'était déjà ça ! Il appela Lydia en espérant qu'elle réponde, il avait vraiment besoin de parler ! Il espérait juste qu'elle serait de bon conseil ! Heureusement, elle décrocha, elle dut sentir son mal-être car elle lui proposa tout de suite de venir le chercher. Il accepta trop heureux de fuir le manoir Hale. Sans bruit, il sortit de la grande bâtisse en indiquant dans le même temps aux gardes où il allait. Stiles savait que sinon Talia n'apprécierait pas qu'il parte sans prévenir personne.

8888888888

-Je résume, tu veux bien ? Donc depuis une dizaine de jours, tu entretenais une relation avec Derek, tu t'es engueulé avec ton père et tu as passé la nuit dernière dehors !

-Bien résumé, Lydia, marmonna Stiles en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

Lydia soupira et le regarda de manière de critique.

-Bien ! Tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? fit la rousse en croisant les jambes.

Le portable de Stiles vibra une nouvelle fois mais celui-ci l'ignora et évita de regarder qui essayait de l'appeler pour huitième fois. Il fixa plutôt son attention sur sa rouquine d'amie. Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, ce qui n'était pas forcément faux.

-Je sais pas... soupira Stiles en se frottant nerveusement les cheveux et son bras droit.

-Très bien ! On va commencer par parler du dernier point ! La prochaine fois appelle-moi pour ne pas passer la nuit dehors ! Tu te rends compte de ta bêtise ? Si un Argent t'avait chopé tu sais ce qu'il t'aurait fait ?!

Stiles grimaça mais préféra rester silencieux.

-Non ? Je vais te le dire ! Il t'aurait tué ! En plus, passer une nuit dehors par ce temps glacial c'est limite suicidaire ! Compris ?!

La rousse était littéralement hors d'elle, c'est dingue comme elle pouvait faire peur dans ces cas-là ! Jackson avait vraiment du courage... Pour éviter d'être haché menu, il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

-Pour ton père c'est une autre affaire. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider dans ce cas-là mais une chose est sûr ! Tu n'as pas à te torturer l'esprit par rapport à ça. Tu n'étais pas en tort, je pense. Ton père va être bientôt à New York pour un temps indéterminé, c'est au moins un point pour lequel tu n'auras plus à te torturer l'esprit pour l'instant. Mais Stiles, ce sont des choses qui arrivent entre un père et son fils. Ton père t'aime, il ne restera pas fâcher longtemps.

Lydia semblait tellement sûre d'elle quand elle disait ça ! Ce n'était pourtant que des paroles mais elles eurent le bienfait de l'apaiser un peu de ce côté-là.

-Maintenant, venons au sujet le plus sensible... je vais te dire la vérité, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment d'apprendre que tu as eu une relation avec Derek .

-C'est fini maintenant ! Je... Ce qui s'est passé au_ Jungle _m'a... choqué... Je ne veux plus de cette... de ça avec lui !

-Calme-toi Stiles. Je ne te juge pas. Je comprends juste un peu mieux le comportement de Derek au _Jungle_ après ton départ.

-De quoi ?

-Il était furieux, il a cassé la gueule à Léo sans raison apparente. Léo n'est d'ailleurs pas près de ressortir de l'hôpital...

-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas continuer avec lui, je refuse de devoir supporter sa violence ! Je ne veux pas être associé à la mafia !

-Arrête de te voiler la face, Stiles ! Tu savais déjà tout ça en entamant cette relation ! le confronta Lydia.

-Je... Non ! Je...

-Stiles, sois honnête avec toi-même, tu as apprécié ces moments avec Derek ? Tu te sentais bien ?

Stiles marqua une hésitation.

-Je... Non ! C'était rien, c'était juste purement physique !

-Si tu le dis, sembla abdiquer Lydia mais Stiles avait l'intime conviction qu'elle n'en s'en arrêterait pas là.

Lydia lui servit ensuite du chocolat chaud et il lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi et son ventre protestait fermement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on toqua à la porte d'entrée.

8888888888

Ils étaient venu le chercher. Stiles avait lâché un soupir agacé. On ne le laissait jamais tranquille ! Il était nerveux aussi, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir Derek. Les gardes des Hale s'étaient montrés fermes, il devait venir tout de suite. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter d'une matinée avec son amie ! Lydia et lui n'avaient même pas pu s'offrir leurs cadeaux de Noël ! Et la raison dans tout ça ?! Silence radio ! Les gardes ne lui avaient rien dit, c'était à se demander si ce n'était pas top secret ! Stiles sourit de manière ironique à cette pensée. Ils arrivèrent au manoir et Stiles se demanda si partir en courant serait une justification nécessaire aux gardes pour lui tirer dessus...

A dire vrai, il était en colère aussi. Contre lui-même, contre Derek, contre la famille Hale, contre à peu près tout le monde ! Il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir osé se sentir bien dans ce manoir. C'était mal. Il essayait de se donner des raisons pour expliquer son comportement durant son séjour chez les Hale. On lui avait donné de l'attention ce qu'il n'avait presque plus chez lui. On lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être invisible ! Qui n'aurait pas flanché dans cette situation ?! Il aimait son père mais il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps une certaine amertume. Pourquoi ? L'impression que son père préférait se noyer dans son travail et l'alcool plutôt de s'occuper de son fils... Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père, après tout cela ne devait pas être simple de perdre sa femme mais était-ce trop demander d'avoir un peu d'attention ?

Stiles était aussi en colère contre Derek. Celui-ci avait profité de sa crédulité quand même ! Comment pouvait-il penser que le sexy Derek puisse s'intéresser à lui ? Non, l'autre avait sûrement trouvé un nouveau jeu amusant, celui de faire tourner en bourrique Stiles l'hyperactif ! Lydia n'avait pas tort, Stiles savait déjà qui était Derek au moment où il entretenait cette relation bizarre mais le savoir et le voir ce n'était pas la même chose ! Quelque part heureusement qu'il avait vu cette scène de violence, cela l'avait ramené à la raison ! C'était fini entre Derek et lui ! Point. Et non cela ne lui manquerait pas ! Ces étreintes, ces caresses, ces baisers... Non cela il n'y penserait plus jamais !

Mais Stiles ressentait aussi une colère douloureuse envers la famille Hale. Ils avaient tout fait pour l'amadouer ! Son père avait-il tort sur ce point ? Se faisait-il manipuler ? Il ne savait plus...

Il entra dans le manoir et vit que toute la famille Hale était dans le hall, tous portaient des vêtements chauds et semblaient se préparer à sortir. Talia lui jeta un regard clairement réprobateur, elle savait visiblement. Il était sûr qu'il aurait droit à une discussion avec elle sur ce sujet... La barbe... Derek était là aussi mais l'hyperactif s'évertuait à ne pas le regarder. Stiles fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Où la famille Hale au grand complet allait-elle ?

-Stiles ! Je t'ai appelé au moins une dizaine de fois avant que maman ne m'indique où tu étais ! s'écria Cora en venant à sa rencontre.

-Peut-être que j'avais le droit d'être chez une amie sans en demander l'autorisation ? lui dit froidement Stiles en évitant son regard.

Le ton de Stiles fit reculer de surprise Cora. L'hyperactif eut un pincement au cœur mais préféra garder cette attitude. Il fallait qu'il garde maintenant ses distances avec la famille Hale. Malia, elle, ne laissa pas démonter et prit la parole.

-Nous avons réussi à convaincre Talia pour que tu nous accompagnes à notre « journée spéciale après Noël ».

Stiles allait lui dire qu'il n'en avait aucune envie mais Lily déboula comme une tornade et vint s'accrocher à ses jambes.

-Stiles ! Comme tu n'étais pas là, on a décidé d'attendre avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux que le papa Noël nous a déposé hier soir ! Il t'a laissé aussi des cadeaux ! Le père Noël ne s'est pas trompé d'adresse !Tu patineras avec moi, tout à l'heure ? Ohhh s'il te plaît ! débita Lily en faisant ses yeux de chat potté.

L'hyperactif n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car la petite lui saisissait déjà la main pour l'emmener vers la sortie d'autorité. Stiles se retint de soupirer surtout qu'il se sentait incapable de protester face à Lily. Elle semblait tellement contente que le père Noël soit passé. Cela l'étonna qu'elle puisse croire au père Noël, cela ne ressemblait pas aux méthodes des Hale. Elle était tellement innocente. _Pour l'instant, _se rappela Stiles. Dans combien temps serait-elle embarquée dans les activités mafieuses de sa famille ? Il n'adressa pas la parole aux autres mais pu entendre le programme de la journée. La matinée serait consacrée au patinage (toute la patinoire serait interdite d'accès au public). Après ils iraient manger dans un restaurant français, Stiles avait entendu dire qu'ils faisaient des fondues à tomber. Et l'après-midi serait consacré à l'ouverture des cadeaux et une balade dans le parc Hale. Cora le fixait l'air désorienté et Stiles s'obstina à l'ignorer. Un jour, elle reprendrait la mafia avec son frère, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être son ami. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début n'était que des erreurs cumulées. Scott aussi cherchait à lui parler mais Stiles resta silencieux. Lily de son côté ne semblait se rendre compte de rien et babillait joyeusement. Mal à l'aise, l'hyperactif se rendit compte que les protecteurs n'avaient pas été convié à cette sortie, il n'y avait que des gardes du corps que Stiles ne connaissait pas. Lui un étranger était embarqué dans cette sortie familiale, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Si son père en avait vent, il ne lui parlerait certainement plus jamais...

Stiles n'était pas vraiment doué pour patiner, il se débrouillait mais étant assez maladroit il avait assez tendance à tomber. En plus, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à patiner sur la glace. Bien sûr ! Il fallait que l'autre soit là et l'empêche de réfléchir normalement ! Il soupira, chaque fois qu'il posait son regard quelque part, il fallait que Derek s'y trouve ! Voir Derek patiner était assez stupéfiant ! Sarcastiquement, il avait pensé que la famille Hale célébrait Noël en faisant une bonne vieille fusillade ! Scott était resté dans les gradins étant dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir patiner dans son état. D'ailleurs voir Talia et les autres en patins donnait une impression bizarre. Peter tenait contre lui une Mélissa joyeuse. Dmitri, Talia et Derek patinaient côte à côte. Cora et Malia discutaient sans se battre pour une fois. Lily glissait et passait entre tout le monde. C'était une ambiance assez détendue auquel Stiles ne voulait pas prendre part. Forcément c'est à ce moment-là qu'il trébucha sur un obstacle invisible pour s'étaler magistralement sur la glace.

-Je vais bien, marmonna Stiles quand tout le monde l'entoura pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

Cora le regarda avec incompréhension ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement de son ami. Il se releva tant bien que mal en repoussant l'aide des autres. Derek le prit par les épaules en se fichant royalement de ses protestations.

-Je vais accompagner Stiles jusqu'aux toilettes, décida Derek sans demander au principal concerné s'il était d'accord ou non.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai aux toilettes ! protesta Stiles avec véhémence.

-Tu t'es fait mal à la main, rétorqua Derek en le tirant derrière lui.

En effet, l'hyperactif avait dû se couper en tombant parce qu'il saignait un peu. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Stiles avait envie de se retrouver seul à seul avec Derek ! Vu le regard de celui-ci, Stiles se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas parler de ses performances de patineur ! Désespéré et ne pouvant compter sur aucun soutien, il fut traîné vers les toilettes et il se demanda s'il survivrait à cette confrontation...

… **On se demande comment ça va se passer hein ? ^^ C'est pas vraiment un cliff ! J'ai pas été méchante ce coup ci ! Enfin je crois ! Bon pour le mec, Théo, qui se fait tabasser par Derek, je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Vous croyiez que c'est le Théo de la saison 5 de Teen Wolf ! Et bah vous seriez étonnés en apprenant que j'avais déjà écrit ce passage avant la diffusion de la saison 5 ! Et ouais ! Prédiction ! Mais si vous vous voulez croire que c'est le Théo en question et qu'il se fait royalement démonté ( avec un démonte-pneu ! Jeu de mot ! Vous avez vu ! ) par Derek et bien je ne vous en voudrais pas ! ( parce que Théo est pas très sympa ! Et pan dans sa figure ! ^^) **

**Bon je vais répondre à vos commentaires ! **

_Skouare Enix : ^^ Je suis contente que ma fic soit aussi ...addictive ? ^^ La suite était-elle à la hauteur ? Qu'Alex crève ? Je vais y réfléchir ^^ ! De toute manière son sort est déjà scellé ! Tu imagines le Alex des x-men, c'est vrai que ça doit être troublant ! ;-) Dans ma tête, depuis le début Alex a une gueule d'ange mais sous ça se cache une âme carrément démoniaque ! Alex n'aime pas Stiles car il a osé s'opposer à lui. Pour Alex qu'un mec hyperactif et sans pouvoir le provoque délibérément le met en rage ! Alex veut être craint et Stiles ne s'y plie pas. Le coup de la tombe détruite est terrible mais Alex est capable de bien pire ! « Mais j'espère que Derek va l'éclater, lui faire ravaler toutes ses dents une à une puis le noyer dans cinq centimètres d'eau ! » J'adore ta phrase ! Non vraiment ! C'est une super idée de mort ça ;-) ! Hé hé ! Bon, et oui le sterek ! Pas simple à mettre en place ! Je suis troop heureuse que les scènes t'ai plu ! J'avais beaucoup réfléchis à la scène de fin et après moult réflexions je me suis décidée sur celle-ci ! Bon tu vas devoir encore attendre 2 chapitres ( je crois !) pour voir les problèmes que Stiles va rencontrer avec la bande à Derek ! ^^ J'espère ( moi aussi avec peur ) que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur ! Merki ! BBB ! _

_Loveyaoi-15 : Tuer Alex ? Mais pourquoi ;-) ? Hi hi ! Je vais y réfléchir... Te le passer ? Pas possible, j'ai encore besoin de lui ! Ah, Peter tu l'aimes ? Moi aussi ! Quand il est comme ça, il ferait presque nounours en guimauve ! Mais j'insiste sur le presque ! ^^ Bon entre Stiles et Derek faut que ça se stabilise ! Un autre moment fluff entre Stiles et les filles ? Peut-être ! ( Dans le prochain chapitre!) Merci pour le commentaire ! Bizzzzz !_

_Kasima : Oups ! Je m'excuse ! Pour ce chapitre tu aurais dû écouter « criminal » de Britney Spears ! Enfin j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur cet air ! Donc... C'est vrai que le moment où la tombe est saccagée est un crève cœur... Mais je suis heureuse que le Sterek t'ai remonté le moral ! Merci ! Bisous !_

_MonaLisa94 : CQFD ( Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer) veut dire en gros c'est logique. T'inquiètes pas, on peut pas tout savoir ! Moi au début je ne comprenais pas le terme fluff ! Donc je comprends ! Merci ! Cela me soulage de savoir que ma fic plaît toujours autant ! C'est sûr Derek aurait pu coucher rapidement avec Stiles mais je pense que pour lui en tout cas au début c'est un jeu ! Stiles représente une nouveauté. Malia n'est pas un personnage simple à écrire, j'espère pouvoir faire un flash back sur elle pour vous faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment de son comportement! On verra bien ! Scott, une peluche ? ^^ C'est vrai, il est meuugnon tout plein;-) ! Sans aucun doute possible dans le couple Peter/Mélissa, c'est Mélissa qui domine ! MDR ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !_

_Kaneko Etsioay : Contente que Derek te plaise autant ! J'ai hésité longuement avant de me décider sur ce que j'allais faire à la fin, sur sa réaction. Les scènes des bisous t'ont plu et j'en suis troop heureuse !;-) ! BBB ! _

_nnahoj : I'm happy que cela te plaise ! Un lien entre la mère de Stiles et les Hale ? Mystère mystère !;-) Hummm je dirai que tu ne refroidis pas ! ^^ ! Tu as raison tu le sauras que dans quelques chapitres... ! Hé hé ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !_

_vh132 : Ouais j'avoue Stiles s'en prend plein ! Alex va malheureusement encore rester quelques temps ! Merci ! Bisous ! _

_Shiki : Je suis contente que ses baisers entre Derek et Stiles soient aussi appréciés ! L'histoire de la mère de Stiles est triste et Alex sait s'en servir à son avantage malheureusement ! Je te rassure je déteste ce personnage que j'ai crée, il est démoniaque ce mec ! Je te rassure toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse !;-) ! BBB ! _

_Riah021101 : Beaucoup de monde déteste Alex ^^ ! Il payera mais plus tard ! Promis ! Contente que le sterek ait été à la hauteur ! Pour Derek, c'est un jeu pour l'instant. Enfin Derek arrive à s'en convaincre ! J'espère que le dernier chapitre était bien;-) ! Bizzz !_

_Drayy : Merci !;-) Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant !_

_Cacahuete __: Hi ! Cela me rend heureuse de voir que ma fic plaît autant ! Je fais toujours en sorte de la travailler avec soin ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu !;-) Bisous ! _

_Wm2 : Oui, Stiles s'en prend plein dans la figure! J'avoue je ne suis pas très sympa avec lui... Je te rassure le prochain chapitre sera flufff ! Merci de me lire ! ;-) !_

_Bibi : J'apprécie ton enthousiasme;-) ! Merciiiii !;-) ! _

_Natachette : Merci ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te fasse plaisir, c'est le but ! _

_Vladislav Tepes : Je t'ai reconnu ! Merci frérot ! J'adore ton nom sur ! Je t'aime tu sais ? ^^Mais évite de faire des gaffes car toi tu connais la totalité de l'histoire!;-) Bref merci pour ton commentaire tout mignon tout plein ! BBBAMFQJA ! ( Big Bisous Baveux A Mon Frère Que J'Aime ! ) _

_la Dictateuse : Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je me rends compte que ce que j'écris est parfois très sombres mais la mafia est sombre, je ne peux donc pas faire autrement... Je m'en veux, je te promets que la prochaine fic sera plus joyeuse ( j'ai plein d'idée!). Je te promets aussi que le prochain chapitre sera du fluff ! Ça sera un chapitre que je qualifierais de rose à paillettes;-) ! Promis ! Bon revenons à nos moutons ! Malheureusement Alex sait où frapper ! La faiblesse de Stiles est sa mère. Lily avait ce but : rajouter de la douceur dans ma fic. Cora ressent pour Stiles une forte amitié, il est son confident et a un côté apaisant pour elle. Malia, elle, est très intéressée par Stiles, je ne cache par qu'elle et Derek seront en compétition pour avoir Stiles ! Pour Derek, c'est un jeu en tout cas au début. Il voit en Stiles une nouveauté et qu'en il veut quelque chose il le veut dans sa totalité. L'évolution va se faire doucement, ils se cherchent et doivent arriver à se comprendre ( les deux ayant un sacré caractère...) . Je te rassure Stiles aura du soutien mais pour son père cela sera plus difficile. Je suis encore une fois désolée mais Stiles va encore souffrir... Stiles est le plus touché car il n'a pas été plongé dans ce monde depuis sa naissance, les autres ont « cette chance », eux connaissent les règles du jeu des mafias. J'essayerais toujours de mettre un moment fluff dans les prochains chapitres ! Mais promis, le prochain chapitre sera du fluff complet;-) Je ne veux pas te spoiler mais il va passer un bon Noël avec la famille Hale ! BBBSD ( Big Bisous Baveux Spécial Dictateuse!) _

_yumi-elfeuw : Oh je suis désolée ma petite yumi-elfeuw ! Aie aie ! Je savais que ce moment (cimetière et tout ) serait douloureux pour vous lecteurs ! Malheureusement, Alex connaît maintenant la faiblesse de Stiles et il saura s'en servir... Alex va t-il souffrir ? Sache que son sort est déjà scellé ! Je te le promet, il payera. Merci à toi de me suivre;-) ! _

_Sanga36 : Notre Stiles va t-il passer à la casserole ? ^^ Oh oh ! Je ne vais spoiler... ^^ ! Oui c'est chaud et t'as pas vu le prochain chapitre !;-) ! Normal que Stiles ressente toutes ses émotions négatives, il est confronté à des choses et des choix pas simples. Bon au moins Stiles pourra compter sur ta batte pour l'aider à défoncer Alex;-) ! Alex est diabolique, il ne s'arrêtera devant rien pour détruire Stiles. On en oublierait presque la vraie menace... Hé hé c'est vrai qu'à cet instant on a envie de faire un câlin à Peter ! ^^Faire le moment fluffy entre Stiles et les filles étaient nécessaire, il lui fallait un vent de douceur pour l'apaiser. Ah ah ! Talia connaissait-elle la mère de Stiles ? Mystère mystère... Chacune de tes questions rencontreront une réponse par la suite ! Promis ! Pour Derek c'est inédit cette relation. Stiles est une nouveauté et il n'est pas comme les autres. Sans conteste, Derek est attiré par Stiles mais le pense en premier lieu comme un nouveau jeu. Stiles le déstabilise clairement. Bref j'espère que le dernier chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bisous ! _

**Piouh ! 18 commentaires !;-) Je ne pensais que ma fic vous plairait autant ! Bon beaucoup d'entre vous ( plus de la moitié) veulent tuer Alex, c'est fort louable ! ^^ Alex payera mais pas tout de suite je le crains ! Que dire sur le prochain chapitre ? Il sera fluff, calme et beaucoup moins stressant ! Je le jure mais après... les autres chapitre seront plus sombre, j'en ai bien peur ! Je ferai quand même en sorte qu'il y ait toujours une lueur d'espoir dans chaque chapitres ! Enfin à part à la fin où... Je m'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne spoile pas ! Bon le chapitre 15 s'appellera normalement : Te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Dedans il y aura un moment entre Danny-Ethan, des moments Derek-Stiles ( avec de l'humour!). Les amis de Stiles vont donner des conseils que Stiles utilisera … très mal ! ^^ Le pauvre ( je précise que ça sera marrant hein ! ). Bien et bah je vais vous laisser car je dois me reposer ( ordre de ma mère!) et me dépêcher d'éteindre mon ordi ( je l'ai allumé en douce ! Juste pour pouvoir vous poster mon chapitre ! ) ! **

**BBB ! ( Big Bisous Baveux) !**

**PS: Vous avez vu pour la saison 5 ?! Non je ne l'ai pas vu, pas encore ! Mais je regarde les news et argh quoi ! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Coucou les petits choux ! (I'm come back ! ( phrase piquée de la série heroes ^^) ) **

** Plus sérieusement, je me sens mieux ! Mon dos me fait toujours un peu mal ( je me déplace encore avec un coussin et ma famille se marre à chaque fois ! Les traîtres ! ) mais je suis à nouveau au taquet ! Yeah ! Je me sens gazelle ! Non je n'ai pas encore fumé ! Enfin je ne crois pas... Bon ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 15 : Te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce !

_«Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité » Ethan._

Danny entra dans le bar en le cherchant du regard. Lui. Son Ethan. Celui pour lequel il serait prêt à se battre contre le monde entier. Il le vit, installé nonchalamment dans un coin de leur lieu de rendez-vous. Danny sourit et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il serra entre ses doigts le paquet cadeau qu'il tenait. Il put voir le regard d'Ethan s'illuminer quand l'autre l'aperçut. Danny pressa le pas et Ethan se leva pour l'embrasser passionnément. Danny fondit dans cette étreinte possessive. Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. L'absence d'Ethan lui avait été insupportable. Mais avec Alex qui les surveillait, il devenait plus difficile de se voir sans danger.

-Personne ne t'as suivi ? lui demanda Ethan dans un murmure en le gardant contre lui.

-J'ai été prudent. Et toi ? Aiden ne se doute de rien ?

Ethan lâcha un soupir et desserra son étreinte.

-Il me ne lâche plus d'une semelle... Allison a fait en sorte de l'occuper, heureusement. Je voulais te voir. Tu me manques tellement...

L'air désespéré d'Ethan serra douloureusement le cœur de Danny. Ne pas pouvoir vivre leur relation au grand jour lui faisait mal. C'était d'une injustice !

-Tu me manques aussi mon amour. Tu es mon cœur, l'aurais-tu oublié ? lui sourit tendrement Danny.

Ethan le serra plus fort contre lui comme-ci il avait peur qu'on ne le lui arrache.

-Personne ne nous séparera, chuchota Ethan comme une promesse.

-Personne, promit Danny.

Ils se séparèrent difficilement et s'assirent à leur table habituelle. C'était leur bar. Celui où ils se retrouvaient toujours. Leur lieu à eux. Ce bar était à la limite de la ville et la rencontre avec les mafias y était moins propice. Ethan scruta une nouvelle fois la salle, il préférait rester vigilant.

-J'ai ton cadeau, lui dit Danny avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ethan sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Danny avait-il seulement conscience du charme qu'il diffusait ?

-Moi aussi, sourit Ethan en sortant un petit paquet noir de sa poche.

Danny plissa les yeux, clairement curieux. Ethan s'amusa de sa réaction, lui-même était impatient d'ouvrir le sien.

-Toi d'abord, lui enjoignit Danny en poussant son paquet cadeau vers l'autre.

Ethan se dépêcha de déchiqueter le papier qui entourait son précieux présent. Il en sortit un t-shirt blanc avec un motif de scorpion noir. Il éclata de rire. Danny aussi.

-Je m'en voulais d'avoir déchiré ton haut la dernière fois, rit Danny fier de l'effet qu'avait fait son cadeau.

-Je m'en souviens, se moqua Ethan, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Oh oui, les deux s'en souvenaient, cette scène resterait dans les annales ! Ce fut ensuite au tour de Danny de découvrir son cadeau. C'était une chaîne en argent pour homme.

-Je me suis dit que tu serais encore plus sexy avec ça, lui dit Ethan avec un petit sourire presque timide.

Danny le serra entre ses doigts, ce collier serait son lien avec son amoureux.

-Regarde près du fermoir, lui demanda ce dernier, visiblement impatient qu'il découvre la dernière surprise.

Danny le fit pour y apercevoir les mots « For eternity » écrits en italique. Pour l'éternité. Il caressa les petites lettres, les larmes aux yeux. Ethan était une perle, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura Danny.

888888888888

Stiles grogna de mécontentement quand Derek le tira derrière lui. Ils enlevèrent leurs patins. Enfin Derek lui ordonna de le faire plutôt ! Ce mec était une vrai plaie ! Il réussit à se dégager de son étreinte en arrivant dans les toilettes de la patinoire. Stiles se réfugia près du lavabo dans l'espoir futile de mettre de la distance entre eux. C'était aussi débile que le sentiment d'excitation qui l'étreignait quand il était trop proche de Derek.

-Tu me fuis, lâcha Derek, impassible.

-Merveilleuse constatation, Derek ! Maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser seul, ça serait cool !

-La lâcheté te va si bien, se moqua l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Lâcheté ?! Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté ! Je te fuis parce que tu es un psychopathe tueur !

-Je ne l'étais pas avant ? demanda tranquillement Derek.

-C'était pas pareil !

-Vraiment ? Arrête de te mentir ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ma nature ! Tu joue la victime car tu es incapable d'affronter la réalité. Tu as aimé tous ces moments, souligna Derek, en haussant les épaules, sûr de lui.

-Non ! Je... Je n'ai..

-Très bien, fit Derek en haussant les épaules et en se détournant dans l'attention manifeste de partir.

Stiles en aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement si Derek ne s'était pas retourné à la vitesse de l'éclair pour le plaquer contre le mur et garder son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. La respiration rauque, Stiles attendait. Quoi ? Que l'autre l'embrasse ! Bon sang ! Qu'attendait-il ?! Stiles baissa les yeux vers les lèvres de l'autre et amorça le mouvement pour l'embrasser. Derek se recula à ce moment-là. Stiles grogna d'incompréhension. Derek lui sourit.

-Je constate qu'en effet, tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'attention, Stiles. Réfléchis-y.

Ce salopard arrogant partit sur ces derniers mots le laissant seul avec sa frustration. De colère, l'hyperactif balança son poing dans le mur. Ça lui fit atrocement mal mais il ne l'admettrait jamais ! Cela le ramena aussi à la réalité. Putain ! Dès que l'autre était dans les parages, il en oubliait ses bonnes résolutions ! Il inspira un bon coup en essayant d'évacuer son trop plein d'émotions négatives. Pas simple. Sa vie était vraiment merdique en ce moment !

Il sortit des toilettes, maussade. Il vit Cora et Malia en pleine dispute. Les filles étaient près des gradins et n'étaient plus sur la piste. Bon sang ! Personne n'était capable d'intervenir ! Non, tout le monde s'amusait sur la glace ! Il pouvait très bien ignorer cette scène ! Passer à côté sans rien faire. Mais bon quand elles en vinrent aux mains, il ne put s'en empêcher il alla s'interposer entre les deux. Pour éviter un pugilat essaya t-il de se persuader. Une bonne action en somme. Stiles les sépara difficilement.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?! cria t-il, mécontent.

-C'est elle ! cracha Cora en fusillant Malia des yeux.

-Arrête de te plaindre, pétasse ! gronda Malia à l'attention de sa cousine.

-Oula ! On se calme les filles ! Vous pourriez pas pour une fois éviter de vous entre-tuez ?! Bon quel est le sujet de votre dispute ?

-Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ?! Depuis ce matin, tu nous ignores ! l'accusa Malia, furieuse.

-J'aimerais éviter un bain de sang ! expliqua Stiles, avec l'espoir de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur ses véritables raisons.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? lui demanda Cora, d'une petite voix.

Stiles la regarda et vit qu'elle semblait effrayée à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal envers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il aurait suffi qu'il lui réponde oui et cela aurait mis une distance nécessaire entre lui et elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'était tout simplement pas comme ça.

-Non, Cora, ça vient de moi. J'ai pas passé une bonne nuit et ça se ressent sur mon humeur. Je suis désolé.

Et voilà, il venait de tout rater ! Impossible de refaire marche arrière après ça ! Sa seule consolation dans cette histoire, c'était l'air soulagé de Cora.

-Ça s'est mal passé avec ton père ? questionna ensuite Cora, inquiète.

-Cora ! T'es idiote ou quoi ?! Réfléchis pour une fois ! S'il a passé une mauvaise nuit c'est que ça doit être en partie à cause de son père ! soupira Malia en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de me traiter d'idiote !

-Tu cherches ! Tu trouves ! la provoqua Malia avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-Les filles ! Stop ! Je suis fatigué alors je propose que vous reportiez cette dispute à un autre jour !

Cora et Malia hochèrent finalement la tête.

-Bien ! Bon et si vous me racontiez votre soirée de Noël ?

Cora commença à déblatérer sur un Peter complètement ivre et Malia ajouta aussitôt quelques détails à son récit. Stiles ne remarqua pas une seule fois l'air complice des deux filles ni leurs sourires victorieux.

888888888888

Stiles regarda l'énorme fondue sur la table. L'odeur était merveilleusement alléchante. Le ventre de Stiles gargouilla une nouvelle fois et Talia revint enfin à table ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger ! L'hyperactif chopa sa fourchette, mit un bout de pain dessus et le trempa dans le liquide appétissant. Pourquoi il en connaissant autant sur cette spécialité suisse ? Il était de nature curieuse et pouvait passer des journées entières à faire des recherches sur internet, voilà pourquoi ! Il aimait se dire que rien n'avait de secret pour lui ! Les autres se lancèrent à sa suite pour déguster ce plat.

Soudain il sursauta violemment, ce qui lui fit perdre son bout de pain dans le fromage fondu. Il lança un regard assassin à Derek. Lui faire du pied ? Vraiment ?! Mais Derek l'ignorait soigneusement et arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Le fumier ! Stiles plissa les yeux et décida de lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce ! Il fit en sorte de balancer de toutes ses forces son pied en avant. Il y eut un choc satisfaisant mais ce n'est pas Derek qui cria de douleur mais Peter.

-Ehhh ! Mais ça ne va pas ?! s'offusqua Peter en balançant son regard de tueur à Stiles.

-Euh... crampe ! Désolé, s'excusa Stiles, affreusement mal à l'aise.

-Mouais... marmonna Peter en reportant son attention sur Mélissa.

Derek fixait maintenant Stiles avec un sourire encore plus grand. L'hyperactif l'injuria mentalement. Stiles lui tira ensuite la langue le plus discrètement possible. C'était puéril mais il n'avait rien de mieux en magasin ! Le regard de Derek pétilla d'amusement. Stiles regarda ensuite ailleurs, gêné de sentir son cœur bondir de joie...

888888888888

Le manoir Hale avait été décoré spécialement pour l'occasion. Un magnifique sapin de Noël trônait dans le grand salon et à ses pieds des paquets cadeaux avaient été disposé. Stiles, lui, ne leur avait pas prévu de cadeau. Enfin au début, il en avait l'intention mais après les événements du Jungle, il avait renoncé à l'idée. Visiblement, lui aussi, avait le droit à sa pile de paquet. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette famille ! Stiles jeta un regard discret à Talia pour voir qu'elle l'observait avec attention. Il détourna les yeux et préféra éviter d'essayer de comprendre ses intentions. Lily sautillait partout, excitée à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'elle allait avoir. Talia permit à Lily d'ouvrir en premier ses cadeaux.

Lily eut toutes sortes de nouveaux jouets allant des dernières poupées tendances à des palettes de peinture. Malia eut le droit à une nouvelle voiture et à de nouveaux gadgets tout juste sortis sur le marché. Pour Cora, de nouveaux vêtements et accessoires de mode. Scott eut la satisfaction de recevoir de nouveaux jeux vidéos et une nouvelle moto. Derek reçut un écran plasma, une voiture et une magnifique dague ancienne (qui devait valoir un sacré paquet d'argent !).

Stiles fut le dernier à ouvrir ses paquets. Il en avait trois. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'Isaac et les autres auraient eux aussi des cadeaux de la part des Hale, cela devait donc être normal. Il ouvrit le premier paquet et eut une sacré surprise. Un poing américain ?

-Le père Noël est prévoyant, dis donc ! ricana Peter, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Pas de doute possible ! C'était Peter qui avait pensé à ce cadeau. Sans prêter attention à l'oncle psychopathe, il continua dans sa lancée pour découvrir un livre de cuisine traitant de la pâtisserie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant ça. Il regarda Cora qui semblait rayonner de bonheur.

-J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un veut que je fasse de nouveaux gâteaux ! lança t-il avec une moue amusée.

-On pourra faire des gâteaux après ?! Ohhhhh s'il te plaît papounet ! s'écria Lily.

-Tu sais ça dépen... commença Peter avant d'être interrompu par Mélissa.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie. Je serai heureuse de goûter aux gâteaux apparemment délicieux de Stiles, sourit Mélissa.

Lily cria de joie et sauta dans les bras dans sa mère pour la remercier. Peter haussa les épaules en se disant que Talia gérerait très bien leur cuisinier furieux. L'hyperactif prit le dernier paquet et entreprit de l'ouvrir joyeusement. Il se sentait affreusement bien. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fêté Noël comme ça ? Il sentit aussitôt un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Ne s'était-il pas dit qu'il devait mettre de la distance entre lui et la famille Hale ? Du coup, quand il vit ce que contenait le dernier paquet, il ne percuta pas tout de suite. Puis, il fronça les sourcils en dépliant la veste à capuche rouge. Il se demanda dans un premier temps qui lui avait offert ça et pourquoi ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde pour voir Scott détourner le regard et Derek lui souriant de manière sadique. Et, il comprit. La veste rouge renvoyait à l'histoire du chaperon rouge. Enfin s'il ne se trompait pas ! Si c'était ça Scott avait vendu la mèche à Derek ! Et si c'était le cas, il allait tuer son meilleur ami !

-Pourquoi une veste rouge ? demanda Peter, curieux.

Tout le monde semblait s'interroger à part les principaux concernés.

-Tu devrais la mettre, elle te va bien au teint, dit Derek avec son petit sourire moqueur qui donnait envie à Stiles de le tuer et de l'embrasser en même temps.

Stiles la mit avec une lenteur étudiée pour répondre à la provocation implicite de Derek. Il vit le regard de Derek s'assombrir et il préféra se faire entraîner par Lily vers la cuisine plutôt que de se questionner sur cette situation.

888888888888

Sa journée s'était super bien passée et c'était bien ça le problème ! Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi... bien ! Après de longues réflexions et deux nuits consécutives à regarder son plafond, Stiles avait réussi à se convaincre que côtoyer amicalement la famille Hale n'était pas si grave en fin de compte. Personne ne le saurait ? Si ? Et puis, il valait mieux ne pas les contrarier ! Maigre excuse mais qui avait son pesant d'or selon l'hyperactif ! Non, le seul problème était Derek. Enfin sa relation qui n'était pas une vraie relation. Qui d'ailleurs n'était plus une non relation puisque c'était fini ! Voilà à quoi ressemblait les réflexions de Stiles... Autant le dire le garçon avait son langage bien à lui !

Tout aurait été plus simple si Derek n'avait pas été Derek ! Était-ce normal de croiser tout le temps Derek torse nu dans le couloir en ce moment ? Ou bien était-ce une tradition chez les Hale ? En tout cas, elle n'était connue que de Derek alors... Du coup, Stiles ressentait une profonde frustration surtout que Derek ne l'avait toujours pas ré-embrassé ! Non pas que Stiles l'espère, hein ?

888888888888

-Ce mec est une plaie ! hurla à nouveau Stiles à Lydia.

La rousse se retint à grande peine de soupirer face au comportement de son ami. Stiles refuserait de l'admettre mais Derek lui manquait. Déni pur et simple ! Enfin, les attentions de Derek à son égard lui manquaient. Son ami était arrivé chez elle en catastrophe. Elle ne l'avait pas réprimandé car après tout c'étaient les vacances. Il avait d'ailleurs de la chance qu'elle soit là ! D'habitude elle partait dans son chalet dans les montagnes pour y faire du ski ! Peut-être arriverait-elle à le convaincre de fêter le Nouvel An avec elle ?

-Je le hais ! Tu te rends compte ! Il se balade à moitié à poil dans la maison ! Merde !

Stiles ne s'arrêtait pas de marcher de long en large tout en insultant copieusement Derek.

-Alors pourquoi tu portes la veste rouge qu'il t'a offerte ? le coupa Lydia sans aucune délicatesse et avec une logique à toutes épreuves.

Cela eut l'effet de lui couper le sifflet sur le coup. Stiles essaya tout de même de se rattraper.

-Bah... euh... je... Ah ah ! Elle me tient chaud !

-Ce n'est pas du tout à cause du fait que c'est Derek qui te l'a offerte ? demanda innocemment Lydia en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

-Jamais de la vie ! se récria Stiles en lui lançant un regard outré.

-Je te crois, lui dit la rousse, ironique.

Un silence s'installa et Lydia observa son ami. Celui-ci semblait fatigué. Combien de nuits avait-il encore passé à ne pas dormir ? Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il se fasse du mal à cause de Derek. Elle devait bien avouer que, la semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Stiles avait été rayonnant. Était-ce à cause de sa brève relation avec Derek ? Tant de questions sans réponse ! Lydia se sentait elle aussi frustrée par cette situation ! Elle pouvait au moins aider son ami à démêler ce sac de nœuds !

-S'il se balade torse nu c'est peut-être pour attirer ton attention ? lança t-elle, l'air de rien.

L'expression de Stiles valait tout l'or du monde ! La bouche grande ouverte sous le choc de cette possible révélation. Puis l'hyperactif se reprit et son expression se changea pour devenir furieuse.

-Tu crois ?! Oh le fumier ! Il le fait exprès ! Il veut me faire saliver ! Il veut que je regrette !

Lydia se mordit la lèvre, elle avait espéré une autre réaction. Surtout que Stiles semblait maintenant perdu dans une profonde réflexion. Et ça c'était mauvais ! Tout simplement, Stiles Stilinski était connu pour savoir se venger de manière parfois un peu extrême. Prenons en exemple le cas de Scott. En apprenant la « trahison » de celui-ci au moment de Noël, Stiles avait fait en sorte de l'enfermer à poil dans les toilettes. Il avait fallu plus de trois heures avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de sa situation et ne le délivre. Et Stiles après cette petite vengeance avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Scott avait retenu la leçon : ne lâcher aucune information à Derek !

-Je dois lui faire payer ! Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Mais comment ?!

Bon ! C'était mal parti ! Lydia se décida à intervenir.

-Stiles, on parle de Derek Hale ? D'accord ? C'est bien plus dangereux de s'en prendre à lui qu'à Scott ! Réfléchis !

-Je sais ! Je dois inverser les rôles ! C'est lui qui doit être frustré !

Lydia soupira. Malheureusement, quand l'hyperactif partait dans ses délires, il était donc souvent difficile de l'en faire ressortir.

-Danny ! Lui ! Il doit savoir ! cria Stiles en sortant du manoir de Lydia en coup de vent.

Lydia n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoique se soit pour le raisonner. Quand Stiles était lancé, difficile de le retenir !

888888888888

Danny travaillait tranquillement sur son ordinateur quand il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner violemment à sa porte. Étant seul chez lui, il descendit pour ouvrir au forcené. Qui se trouvait être Stiles. Il lui ouvrit et l'autre entra sans attendre sa permission.

-Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? T'es venu tout seul ? s'inquiéta le pauvre Danny.

-Oui c'est moi. J'ai besoin de conseils et, oui, je suis venu seul. D'ailleurs ça serait bien si tu le gardais pour toi ! J'étais supposé rester chez Lydia mais bon c'est d'une urgence capitale ! Donc...

-... D'accord, capitula Danny en espérant que les Hale n'en sachent rien.

-Super ! Voilà ! Comment je fais pour me faire désirer ? débita à toute vitesse Stiles.

-Hein ?!

-Oui, je veux qu'une personne me désire ! Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Je vois... Tu veux te faire ...désirer de qui ?

-Ah... Euh... Je peux pas te le dire !

-Très bien... Mais ça être difficile de te donner une bonne technique si je ne sais pas qui tu veux viser.

-Ah... C'est quelqu'un de... Bah ! Dis-toi que c'est le niveau supérieur !

-Ok... Tu connais la technique du glaçon ?

-Non, c'est quoi ? demanda Stiles franchement curieux.

-Quoique... on est en hiver, ce n'est pas le plus approprié... et...

-Non ! Vas-y ! le coupa Stiles.

-Eh bien, voilà...

888888888888

Stiles se sentait prêt enfin prêt... Bon disons qu'il attendait. Selon son plan, tout devrait se dérouler comme sur des roulettes. Si l'autre se pointait bien sûr ! Danny avait été très clair dans la démarche à suivre, il ne restait plus qu'à l'appliquer à la lettre ! Il savait que Derek venait boire un verre de jus d'orange dans la cuisine à onze heure après sa séance de musculation. Et non ! Il ne l'avait pas espionné ! Stiles entendit du bruit dans l'escalier, il se dépêcha de sortir un glaçon du congélateur. Puis, il prit une position nonchalante près de l'évier. Au moment où Derek entra, il vit Stiles se passer un glaçon sur le visage. Celui-ci faisait tout pour paraître sensuel, il espérait que cela se voyait !

-Dis Derek tu trouves pas qu'il fait super chaud ? souffla Stiles en essayant de paraître convaincant.

Derek fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre le comportement bizarre de l'hyperactif. Quoi de plus normal ! On était en hiver et les températures n'étaient pas franchement chaudes ! Stiles, têtu, avait décidé de le faire coûte que coûte malgré les doutes certains de Danny. Stiles continua à se passer le glaçon sur le visage puis dans le cou. Il fallait avouer que c'était froid et franchement pas agréable ! Mais situation désespérée, mesures désespérées ! Derek suivait des yeux le glaçon et Stiles espéra que c'était par tentation ! Ou alors Derek devait se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale...

Tout se déroulait selon son plan quand soudain quelque chose dérailla. Stiles n'avait pas prévu de lâcher le glaçon dans son t-shirt et qu'il continuerait sa course dans son pantalon. Il réussit à ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : hurler et essayer d'enlever ce foutu glaçon de son pantalon ! Derek sembla se ressaisir et partit de la cuisine. Stiles se dépêcha alors de fourrer sa main dans son pantalon pour chercher le fugueur ! C'est à ce moment-là que le cuisinier entra...

888888888888

-Arrête de rire, Lydia !

Il fallut encore de longues minutes avant que la rousse ne se calme à l'autre au bout du fil. Stiles s'était installé sur son lit pour pouvoir appeler son amie.

-Excuse-moi mais la scène devait être mémorable ! ne put s'empêcher de glousser Lydia.

Mémorable oui elle l'avait été ! La tête du cuisinier aussi quand il l'avait trouvé dans cette position... compromettante ! Son plan avait complètement raté en plus ! Derek devait juste le trouver encore plus bizarre si c'était possible ! L'hyperactif soupira de dépit. La séduction ne devait être tout simplement pas inscrit dans ses gènes !

-C'est bon Lydia ! J'ai compris ! J'ai merdé voilà ! Danny n'est pas de si bon conseil en fin de compte !

-Bien sûr ! Tu dois demander ça à la pro de ce domaine, Stiles ! Moi !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce-que la pro me conseille ? demanda Stiles, sarcastique.

-J'arrive dans une heure ! Tiens-toi prêt !

-Hein ?!

Mais la rousse avait déjà raccroché laissant Stiles dans une incompréhension totale.

888888888888

-C'est hors de question ! cria Stiles en secouant la tête d'un air catégorique.

Lydia soupira et décida de toucher son point faible.

-Très bien ! Alors Derek pourra continuer son manège et toi, tu pourras subir !

Stiles grogna et saisit de mauvaise humeur le pantalon en cuir qu'elle lui tendait.

-T'es chiante, Lyd's !

-Je sais ! C'est une de mes qualités ! Allez enfile-le !

888888888888

-C'est bon ! Il est là ! Allez vas-y ! Sors ! lui ordonna Lydia en voyant Derek arriver dans le couloir.

Elle poussa Stiles dehors sans cérémonie et referma la porte derrière lui. Celui-ci se sentit tout simplement ridicule dans ce truc trop serré ! Il vit Derek écarquillé les yeux. De surprise ou d'autre chose ? L'hyperactif n'en n'avait aucune idée !

-Sa...Salut ! balbutia Stiles en se retenant de tirer sur ce pantalon de malheur.

Stiles essaya d'adopter une pause détendue contre sa porte de chambre. Son amie machiavélique était restée à l'intérieur mais devait tout écouter la connaissant. Derek eut un petit sourire que Stiles n'apprécia pas. C'était pas bon signe selon lui !

-Stiles, le salua à son tour Derek en le regardant de haut en bas.

Stiles n'aimait pas non plus ce regard, tout simplement parce que l'autre donnait l'impression de contrôler encore une fois la situation ! Stiles carra les épaules et croisa les bras pour réussir à se donner une contenance. Peine perdue ! Le regard de Derek le déstabilisait plus que tout !

-Pas trop serré ? demanda Derek, d'un ton moqueur.

-Au contraire ! C'est comme une seconde peau ! Très agréable et très pratique ! C'est Danny qui me l'a conseillé ! le provoqua Stiles en relevant le menton de défi.

Le regard de Derek changea et son expression devint subitement coléreuse.

-Danny ?! claqua la voix de celui-ci.

Cela résonnait plutôt comme une accusation mais Stiles ne le perçut pas et continua dans son manège de provocation.

-Il est de très bon conseil ! Je me suis dit que ça serait un très bon plan drague !

Ce que disait Stiles était la stricte vérité après tout ! Son dos ne fut pas d'accord quand Derek le plaqua contre le mur.

-Oublie tes plans dragues ! Compris ? grogna Derek, menaçant.

-Et pourquoi ?!

Les deux se jaugèrent en silence et la tension monta en flèche. Stiles baissa les yeux pour fixer les lèvres si tentantes de Derek mais il eut la force de les relever aussitôt. Derek lui sourit comme satisfait.

-Ça te manque ? lui murmura ce dernier.

-Et toi ? le défia Stiles en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Derek le relâcha, refusant de répondre. Non, comme toujours il préférait fuir !

-Mets autre chose, Stiles. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu détestes porter ce genre de choses ! lui lança Derek avant de partir sans rien ajouter de plus.

888888888888

Après cette nouvelle tentative ratée, Stiles se creusait la cervelle pour trouver une bonne idée. Lydia lui avait dit que Derek, de par son comportement, s'était montré particulièrement jaloux. Stiles n'était pas vraiment d'accord, Derek était surtout agacé selon lui. Lydia lui avait aussi dit d'arrêter ce petit jeu, elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Elle avait tout faux, il était plus fort que ça ! Non, son but était de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! C'était simple comme bonjour ! Il ne s'impliquerait certainement pas émotionnellement ! Il voulait juste que Derek ressente ce qu'il ressentait : cette horrible frustration !

Il se leva et décida d'aller voir Scott. Celui-ci jouait activement aux jeux vidéos. Stiles savait qu'Allison lui manquait et que Scott essayait désespérément de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à elle. Stiles s'installa près de son ami en restant étrangement silencieux. L'ami en question le remarqua tout de suite et mit son jeu en pause.

-Ça va ? s'enquit Scott avec une moue inquiète.

Scott n'avait pas encore fait d'autres bourdes donc il ne devait pas craindre de représailles de ce côté-là. Enfin, il l'espérait ! Le coup des toilettes lui avait suffi !

-T'aurais pas une technique pour séduire quelqu'un ? lança sans prévenir l'hyperactif.

-Hein ?! beuga Scott.

888888888888

Stiles tourna et retourna le papier entre ses mains. Il soupira puis inspira profondément, il allait lui falloir du courage ! D'ailleurs pourquoi voulait-il faire tout cela ? Ah oui ! Il voulait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Derek ! C'était juste un bout de papier ! Rien de bien grave ! Il devait juste le laisser devant la porte de chambre de Derek. Il savait que celui-ci était dans sa chambre, il y avait veillé ! Rapidement, il laissa le papier devant la porte et toqua avant de courir se cacher dans un coin sombre du couloir. Son but était de voir la réaction de Derek. C'était ce que Scott lui avait dit de faire en tout cas. Il n'était pas sûr de ce plan mais Scott avait paru tellement content de lui donner des conseils qu'il avait décidé de les appliquer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement dévoilant un Derek dans toute sa splendeur. Stiles se donna des claques mentales, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser comme ça ! Il secoua la tête et reporta toute son attention sur Derek. Celui-ci avait remarqué le bout de papier au sol et se baissa pour l'attraper. Le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade, il était impatient de voir comment l'autre allait réagir ! Il vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres si sexy et si tentatrices de Derek. Il se donna une autre claque mentale. Derek avait souri ! Il avait souri ! Il se sentait tellement joyeux à cette idée ! Puis, il se calma subitement se rappelant que son but était de rendre fou Derek pas d'être heureux de voir l'autre sourire ! Il serra les dents et put voir Derek plisser les yeux et se mettre scruter le couloir. L'hyperactif arrêta de bouger et de respirer en priant pour que l'autre ne le voit pas ! Son portable se mit alors à sonner bruyamment.

-Et merde ! gémit pitoyablement Stiles en sortant ledit portable de sa poche dans le but de l'éteindre précipitamment.

Derek se rapprocha, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage. Stiles déglutit.

-Salut Derek ! J'avais pas de réseau sur mon portable alors j'en cherchais dans le couloir et...

-Combien tu as de grains de beauté sur le corps, Stiles ? susurra Derek en mettant une main de chaque côté de la tête de l'hyperactif.

-Hein ?! clapit Stiles en évitant son regard.

-C'est ce qui est marqué sur le papier : « Devine combien j'ai de grains de beauté sur le corps, Sourwolf ? »

-Ah... C'est pas de moi !

C'est vrai ! C'était l'idée de Scott !

-Vraiment ? Et Sourwolf ? C'est pour moi ?

-Sourwolf ? Ça te va bien, tu crois pas ? demanda Stiles d'une petite voix en se espérant que l'humour soit inscrit dans les gènes de Derek Hale.

Ce dernier se mit à rire mais celui-ci résonnait faux.

-Je n'aime pas les surnoms, grogna-t-il en lui jetant un regard menaçant.

-D'accord...Sourwolf !

Il y eut un blanc et Stiles se demanda s'il s'en sortirait vivant. Derek le regardait avec intensité. Stiles tenta le tout pour le tout. Il l'embrassa. Derek y répondit le rapprochant plus de lui si c'était possible. Stiles en savoura chaque seconde, il ne l'admettrait jamais mais ça lui avait tellement manqué ! Le plan n'était vraiment pas censé tourner comme ça pourtant à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait ! Peut-être espérait-il ça depuis le début ?

-Alors ? lui chuchota Derek à l'oreille lui déclenchant un délicieux frisson dans tout le corps.

-Alors quoi ? marmonna Stiles en cherchant les lèvres de l'autre.

-Combien tu as de grains de beauté ? le taquina Derek en glissant une main sous le t-shirt de Stiles.

-Euh... souffla Stiles, clairement déboussolé par le contact de l'autre.

Derek ne le laissa pas répondre et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Voilà c'était ça que voulait Stiles ! Juste oublier.

**Arf ! Niark ! C'est pas vraiment un cliff ! Hein ! Vous avez vu c'était un chapitre soft sans sang ni meurtre ! Waouou ! Je mérite une médaille pour ça ? Nan ? Dans ce chapitre je voulais vraiment montrer l'attirance qui existe entre Derek et Stiles. Stiles veut se venger mais son plan se retourne contre lui, contre l'héritier Hale, il perd ses moyens ;-) ! Ce chapitre donne donc un nouveau tournant dans leur relation ! Alors dans le prochain chapitre vont-ils passer le pas ? En d'autres termes, Stiles va t-il passer à la casserole ?^^ Hé hé ! Suspens suspens ! Bon je réponds aux commentaires et après je vais faire une petite annonce ! **

**Réponses aux commentaires : **

_Lady B : Eh oui pauvre Stiles ! Je voulais faire un rappel avec ce chapitre, rappeler que Stiles est confronté à la mafia et non à des personnes normales. Il est face à ce dilemme et on peut comprendre qu'il soit aussi désorienté ! Moi je me demande alors : qu'aurais-je fait dans sa situation ? Tout n'est donc pas aussi simple;-) ! Sur le possible lien entre Talia et Stiles : on en sera plus dans quatre ou cinq chapitres ( ça va dépendre de mon inspiration ^^) ! Bref merci à toi ! _

_Drayy: On ne va pas revoir tout de suite le père de Stiles mais il reviendra ! Promis;-) Après changera t-il de comportement … Mystère ! ^^ Bizzzzzzzzzzz !_

_Shiki : La dispute entre Stiles et son père était inévitable malheureusement ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu car il n'était pas simple à faire !;-) Sache que ce n'était pas le choix de Derek de montrer ça à Stiles, enfin tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre 16 ! Je t'autorise à faire un câlin à Stiles, il le mérite ! Après je ne sais pas si Derek accepterait ! Happy end ou fin tragique ? Je n'arrive à me décider sur le statut de la fin de cette histoire … En tout cas, merci ! Mon dos va mieux !;-) Bisous ! _

_cacahute : Merki ! Je fais vraiment un énorme travail pour vous offrir un bon chapitre ! ( je me fais corriger par ma grande sœur au péril de ma vie;-) ! ) Stiles va encore subir mais pas dans le prochain chapitre ^^ ! BBB ! _

_MonaLisa94 : Un chapitre dark ? J'adore la formulation ! Il était dark celui que je viens d'écrire ?:-) Je suis désolée d'avoir joué avec ta corde sensible ! Mais je suis assez fière que tu ais ressenti ce que ressentait Stiles, ça veut dire que je ne me suis pas trop ratée ^^! Je suis OK pour que l'on crée un comité d'action pour sensibiliser les gens ! C'est vrai que l'on ne rend pas compte de la dangerosité de la maladresse sur les gens ! ^^ ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !_

_MissLemon : Heureuse que mes chapitres t'ai plu ! J'avoue que le chapitre 14 était psychologiquement terrible pour Stiles ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès enfin pas complètement ! ^^ Derek peut être doux parfois ( ça reste un mafieux quand même ^^ ! ). Pour le chapitre 15, le père de Stiles a une réaction que je qualifierais de logique et que cette dispute entre les deux devait malheureusement arriver ! Les Hale veulent-il intégrer Stiles à leur famille ?Hum... Une personne en particulier le veut;-) ! Les autres ne font que suivre peut-être inconsciemment ? Hé hé ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! BBB ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw : Je te rassure dans le prochain chapitre ce n'est pas Stiles qui va souffrir ^^ ! John Stilinski est persuadé de faire les bons choix... Quoiqu'un bon coup de pioche lui ferait peut-être du bien ?! Cela lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place !^^ BBB ! _

_la Dictateuse : T'as vu j'ai été soft ;-))) Le père est irresponsable et cela se répercute sur son fils. Obsédé par sa traque, il fait les mauvais choix mais encore faudrait-il qu'il l'admette ! Après pour Cora, on la comprendra un peu plus par la suite! Bah Lily est juste mon perso d'amour ! ^^ Derek ne voulait pas que Stiles le voit comme ça, tu en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Heureuse que tu ais aimé mes bisous spéciaux ! BBB ! ( Stiles passera peut-être des mauvais moments mais je te jure qu'il en passera des bons aussi!) _

_vh132 : Suspens suspens !;-) J'adore faire ça ! Hi hi ! Merci à toi ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !_

**Petite annonce : Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage va passer un moment difficile mais cela ne sera pas Stiles ! Alors je propose que chacun essaie de deviner qui est le personnage qui va souffrir ( un seul nom sera accepté) et celui ou celle qui aura la bonne réponse pourra me poser UNE question ( une question précise comme : la fin sera t-elle triste ou pas ? Pas du genre : c'est quoi la fin ? ) sur la fic et j'y répondrai sans mentir ! **

**Bon maintenant, je vous laisse car je dois me préparer pour ma rentrée ! ( angoisse à venir … nouvelle université et tout le tralala ! ) **

**PS : Avant que n'oublie, voici le titre du prochain chapitre à venir : Décisions à risque ! **

**PS2 : Je précise que la « technique du glaçon » citée dans ce chapitre n'existe pas, j'ai complètement inventé pour le coup ! Enfin je crois ! **

**BBB ! Je vous aime ! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello...**

**Je suis désolée de ce retard... gros retard ! Vraiment désolée... J'ai des problèmes personnels à régler et ce n'est pas simple tous les jours... C'est aussi un problème de correction, ma grande sœur n'a pas toujours le temps de me corriger ! Ce n'est pas sa faute et c'est déjà super gentil de sa part de me corriger ! Et puis par respect pour vous je préfère vous donner un chapitre bien sous toutes ses formes. Bref ! Rassurez-vous je n'arrêterais pas cette fic ! Allez je me remotive ! Piouh bon ! Nous allons aussi voir si l'un d'entre vous à deviner qui allait souffrir dans ce chapitre ! Suspense ! Voici le chapitre : **

Chapitre 16 : Décisions à risque !

_« Ma sœur était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, la perdre a brisé quelque chose en moi. » Derek. _

-Et après ? le relança Lydia en plissant les yeux, mécontente qu'il se soit arrêté dans son récit.

Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira longuement. Il inspira et continua ensuite à lui relater les derniers événements...

_ Oublier. Voilà ce que voulait Stiles à cet instant précis. Oublier les manigances d'Alex. Oublier son père. Oublier la mafia. Tout oublier. Grâce à Derek, il le pouvait. Rien qu'un instant. Oui. Sentir les mains de l'autre sur lui, ses lèvres qui lui frôlaient le cou, ce corps puissant collé contre le sien... C'était si bon que Stiles espérait, non voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais ! Derek ouvrit sa porte de chambre à la volée et le poussa à l'intérieur. L'hyperactif ne prêta même pas attention au décor de cette pièce inconnu jusqu'alors. Non, il était en feu et n'arrivait même pas à avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Derek continuait à l'embrasser furieusement et parcourait le corps de Stiles de ses mains expertes. Faut dire qu'il avait dû le faire une tonne de fois ! Derek enleva sans difficulté le tee-shirt de Stiles et celui-ci le laissa faire. L'hyperactif avait un corps fin et pâle parsemé de grains de beauté dont ce dernier n'était pas franchement fier. Le regard de Derek ne changea par pour autant, il brillait d'un désir brûlant. Stiles avait la respiration hachée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Derek mit une main sur le torse de Stiles à l'endroit où l'hyperactif s'était pris une balle un mois plus tôt. Un geste étrangement apaisant pour Stiles. Le visage de Derek devint soudainement un masque de colère, mais juste l'espace d'un court instant. Derek sembla se reprendre et fit tomber Stiles sur le lit. Quand Derek enleva son haut d'un mouvement fluide, Stiles se retint de saliver. Bon sang ! L'autre était tellement sexy ! La vache ! pensa Stiles presque calmement, je vais passer à la casserole ! Derek s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand on toqua brusquement à la porte. Derek grogna. _

_-Quoi ?! aboya ce dernier, certainement furieux d'être interrompu. _

_ Stiles lui s'était arrêté de respirer et se demandait qui osait venir déranger. _

_-Ta mère te demande dans son bureau, lui répondit Erica de l'autre côté de la porte. _

_-Et ça ne peut pas attendre un autre moment ? gronda Derek. _

_-Non... Ta mère a dit que cela t'intéresserait... Elle m'a dit aussi que c'était un propos de Midden... _

_-J'arrive, soupira Derek. _

_ Stiles vit Derek remettre rapidement son tee-shirt puis revenir près de lui. _

_-Attends-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite, lui souffla Derek avant de lui déposer un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres comme une promesse de ce qu'il allait suivre quand il reviendrait. _

_ Stiles le regarda partir, le souffle court. Il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas. Bon sang... Il allait coucher avec Derek... Il se redressa d'un seul coup. Il allait coucher avec Derek !Non, il avait failli passer à la casserole ! Nuance ! Sans plus réfléchir, il se leva et remit précipitamment son haut avant de se carapater de la chambre de Derek, puis de fuir du manoir direction la maison de Lydia ! _

-Donc tu as laissé Derek en plan ? reprit Lydia le sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui... soupira dramatiquement Stiles.

-Il doit être trèèèèèèès frustré...

Stiles poussa un petit gémissement de désespoir, il s'imaginait sans mal la réaction de Derek en voyant la chambre vide... Frustré ? Non ! Furieux ? Certainement !

-Je veux mourir ! gémit Stiles en enfouissant sa tête dans un des coussins du canapé de Lydia.

-Je t'avais prévenu aussi ! Tu jouais avec le feu ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tes tentatives de séduction se termineraient gentiment ? Non ?

-C'est bon Lydia ! Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

-J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre l'ampleur de ta bêtise !

-Prends pas ton ton de moralisatrice avec moi, Lyd's !

-Tu sais que Derek ne va pas se contenter de ça ?!

-Si ? osa répondre Stiles en ressortant la tête de ledit coussin.

-Tu es naïf ou quoi ?! Derek a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait !

-Il va devoir se contenter de ça... marmonna Stiles en baissant les yeux.

-Mais tu pensais à quoi à la fin ?! lui cria Lydia, agacée.

-Je pensais à quoi ?! À rien justement ! J'avais besoin d'oublier toutes ces merdes ! Je voulais oublier qu'Alex a pour projet assez intéressant de me tuer ! Que mon père me fait la gueule ! Que tout le monde, je dis bien tout le monde, me fait chier ! hurla Stiles d'une voix brisée.

L'hyperactif se détourna de son amie et refusa de la regarder. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Non, il ne craquerait pas, il se l'était promis !

-Stiles... soupira Lydia en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je vais bien !

-Non, ça ne va pas. Je suis ton amie et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien !

-Je sais pas... Je suis juste … fatigué ?

-Je suis là, tu sais ? Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, lui souffla Lydia en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je sais Lyd's... Heureusement que je suis hyperactif, hein ? Ça me permet de penser à mille plans à la fois pour me sortir de cette situation ! essaya de blaguer Stiles avec un pauvre sourire.

-Oui j'imagine... Talia sait que tu es ici ?

-Je suis fatigué pas suicidaire !

-Hum... Stiles ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Stiles ne lui répondit pas.

888888888888

-Cora, tu iras demain avec ton père pour mener les transactions, ordonna Talia à sa fille.

Cora leva les yeux, surprise. Sa mère ne l'envoyait jamais sur ce genre d'activité, d'habitude son père s'en occupait tout seul. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de gérer cette situation. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Un jour, elle seconderait son frère, elle le savait, mais elle ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable pour l'instant.

-Maman... Je ne pense pas en être capable, je me sens pas prête enfin pas encore et...

-Cora c'est un ordre ! Il est temps que tu prennes toi aussi tes responsabilités dans notre entreprise.

Talia reporta ensuite son attention sur les papiers de son bureau et ignora complètement la présence de sa fille. Cora détestait quand elle faisait ça !

-Maman, je... je ne pense pas en être capable...

Talia releva les yeux, clairement agacée.

-Tu es une Hale, Cora. Fais preuve d'un peu de cran pour une fois !

Cora tressaillit, blessée par les propos et le ton glacial de sa mère. Elle y était pourtant habituée depuis la mort de Laura. À croire que sa mère aurait préféré que ce soit Cora qui meurt dans cet incendie plutôt que sa fille aînée...

-Je ne suis pas Laura, maman, murmura Cora.

Elle espérait juste que sa mère la regarde vraiment et arrête de chercher sa grande sœur dans ses traits ! Talia tressaillit légèrement à la réponse de sa fille.

-Oui, tu n'es pas ma Laura... chuchota Talia, le regard dans le vide.

Talia ne montrait pas souvent un signe de faiblesse et Cora s'avança dans l'espoir de pouvoir la réconforter. Aussi de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait une autre fille qui avait encore désespérément besoin de son attention.

-Sors, lui ordonna sèchement Talia, les yeux rivés sur le portrait souriant de Laura.

-Maman...

-J'ai dit, sors !

Cora se détourna et sortit sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle savait que sa mère préférait être seule dans ses moments-là... Elle se retint de pleurer, personne ne s'en soucierait de toute manière ! Ted l'attendait et la suivit silencieusement._ Ted,_ pensa Cora avec colère, _ce mec était vraiment pénible ! _

888888888888

Le Nouvel An était une fête que tout le monde appréciait, enfin à la connaissance de Stiles ! Celui-ci était d'ailleurs plongé dans d'intenses réflexions d'ordre stratégique. En effet, il se demandait comment il arriverait à éviter Derek. Lydia lui avait assuré que ce dernier ne viendrait pas dans cette boîte. Chaque année, celui-ci allait faire la fête au Jungle. Stiles, Jackson et Lydia étaient pour leur part au Nemeton Iced. L'hyperactif jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'ensemble du lieu, sait-on jamais...

-Détends-toi Stiles ! Il ne viendra pas ! lui assura Lydia, confiante.

-Qui ? s'enquit Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

-On parle de Derek. Stiles et lui se sont … disputés !

Stiles se retint de soupirer. S'être disputés ? Non... pas vraiment. Embrasser à en perdre haleine ? Oui ! Avoir laissé l'autre sans explication ? Oui, aussi ! Derek devait être furax et encore c'était un euphémisme !

-Fais gaffe Stilinski, Derek a la rancune tenace !

-Jackson ! le réprimanda Lydia en le fusillant du regard.

-Je le prévenais juste !

-Eh bien la prochaine fois, tais-toi !

Pendant que Jackson et Lydia se chamaillaient, Stiles en profita pour scruter la salle. Il se demandait ce que les autres faisaient...

888888888888

-T'es trop forte Cora ! L'enfermer dans les toilettes de la boîte était une idée de génie ! cria Marina à Cora.

Les autres filles éclatèrent de rire et Cora en sourit de fierté. Qui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de cran ? Elle avait décidé de s'amuser avec sa bande sans avoir Ted sur le dos. Ce qui impliquait de le bloquer dans les toilettes du Jungle. Là, elle se sentait enfin libre. Elle voulait fêter le Nouvel An sans être embêtée ! Elle et sa bande avaient quitté la boîte et elles s'étaient ensuite installées près du fleuve. Heureusement, Marina avait apporté assez de boisson pour qu'elles puissent s'amuser comme il le fallait ! Elles passeraient ainsi une nuit mémorable ! Sa mère serait furieuse, mais franchement Cora n'était plus à ça près ! Voilà une heure qu'elles se lançaient une série de défis plus fous qu'amusants.

-Allez Savannah ! Fais-le ! Sinon tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée ! gloussa Linda.

Cora éclata de rire en voyant Savannah essayer de faire le poirier. Peine perdue ! Elle était bien trop saoule ! Cora était elle aussi bien imbibée. Ses pensées n'étaient plus trop cohérentes mais elle s'en foutait ! Elle s'amusait et ça c'était le plus important. Elle regarda distraitement le pont qui surplombait le fleuve.

-Eh ! J'ai un super défi ! Qui est cap de sauter du pont dans le fleuve ? s'écria alors joyeusement Savannah.

Pour le coup, les autres filles ne semblaient pas très chaudes pour un tel défi. Le pont était relativement haut et l'eau du fleuve devait être glacée !

888888888888

-Si ! Si ! J'ai vraiment eu un boa du nom de Noah comme animal de compagnie ! soutint Stiles avec un grand sourire.

-Vraiment Stiles ? Un boa ? Sérieux ?

-Je t'assure Mike ! C'était le boa le plus gentil qui soit ! Tu savais que...

Et Stiles repartit dans ses explications sur les boas et Mike l'écouta attentivement. L'hyperactif était content, enfin quelqu'un qui était attentif à ce qu'il disait ! On lui demandait le plus souvent de se taire et pour une fois qu'il avait un public, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Derek lui aurait demandé de se taire... ou l'aurait embrassé pour y parvenir ! À nouveau, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la salle. Non, pas de Derek à l'horizon.

-Et donc sa taille est, selon la sous-espèce et le sexe, de 2 à 4,5 m pour un poids moyen de 12 à 16 kg !

-Passionnant ! Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour retenir toutes ses informations ! s'étonna Mike.

Stiles sourit puis s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Mike se renfonça dans son fauteuil et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Lydia arriva en catastrophe à ce moment-là.

-Où est Stiles ?! s'écria t-elle en le cherchant du regard.

-Aux toilettes, pourquoi ?

-Merde ! Dès qu'il revient, dis-lui que Derek est là !

-Il a un problème avec Derek ? s'enquit Mike.

-C'est compliqué ! Contente toi de lui rapporter l'info ! lui ordonna Lydia avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule de danseur.

Mike grinça des dents, il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres... Il réussit pourtant à ne rien laisser paraître quand l'hyperactif revint.

-Et donc, t'as jamais eu d'autres animaux de compagnie à part ton boa ? le relança Mike,l'air de rien.

888888888888

-Allez ! Qui est cap ? les relança Savannah en sautillant sur place.

-Savannah ! Sauter du pont est un peu extrême ! soupira Linda en reprenant une gorgée d'alcool.

-Alors aucune de vous n'aura le cran de le faire ?! les provoqua Savannah, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Cora sursauta à ses paroles et cela lui rappela ce que lui avait dit sa mère deux jours plus tôt. « _Tu es une Hale, Cora. Fais preuve d'un peu de cran pour une fois ! »_ Du cran pour sauter du pont, il en fallait !

-Je vais le faire ! fit Cora en se levant, décidée.

-Cora ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! L'eau doit être glaciale en plus ! protesta Linda.

-Je suis une Hale, nous on ne recule devant aucun défi !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Cora se dirigea résolument vers le pont. Sa mère ne pourrait plus dire qu'elle n'avait aucun cran ! Peut-être serait-elle enfin un sujet de fierté pour elle...

888888888888

-T'as déjà été en couple ? le coupa Mike.

Stiles tiqua. En couple ? D'un point de vue objectif non, mais d'un autre côté...

-Pas vraiment, lui répondit Stiles, mal à l'aise.

-Mec ou nana ?

-Hein ?!

-Bah oui Stiles, tu es intéressé par les filles ou les mecs ?

-C'est une question piège ? marmonna Stiles en regardant ailleurs.

-Je ne te jugerai pas Promis ! Moi je suis bi et je m'assume complètement !

Mike ? Bi ? Stiles ne s'en serait pas douté pour le coup !

-Ferme la bouche ! Tu vas gober des mouches ! se moqua Mike devant la réaction de Stiles.

L'hyperactif referma sa bouche mais resta pour une fois silencieux.

-Bon. Sinon tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? essaya de le relancer Mike avec un sourire taquin.

Stiles rougit. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà embrassé et il avait même failli coucher ! C'était dire !

Il hésita à dire oui parce que cela entraînerait inévitablement des questions ! Mike se rapprocha subitement de lui. Stiles écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi l'autre faisait-il ça ? La réponse arriva plus vite que prévue. Mike l'embrassa !

888888888888

Cora était sur le pont et regardait maintenant en contre-bas. C'était haut, quand même ! Les filles l'observaient de loin, Cora ne pouvait tout de même pas se dégonfler ! Elle savait que Derek l'avait déjà fait avec sa bande et cela ne les avait pas tué ! Laura le ferait, elle. Laura... Pouvait-on ressentir un tel manque et une telle rancune en pensant à sa grande sœur défunte ? Laura avait toujours été le modèle de la fratrie. Leur mère avait toujours reposé tous ses espoirs sur Laura. Sa grande sœur avait toujours été là pour elle et elle lui manquait affreusement. C'était à sa mort que sa mère l'avait regardé différemment et cherchait depuis dans ses traits ceux de Laura. Mais elle voulait juste être Cora... Elle arrêta de se poser des questions et... sauta.

8888888888888

Stiles ne réagit pas tout de suite. Non, à dire vrai il ne percuta pas en premier lieu. Il ne ressentit rien, il n'y répondit pas, ce baiser n'avait... aucune saveur. C'était presque frustrant ! Toujours en pleine analyse, il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi Mike arrêta de l'embrasser. Puis le fait de voir Derek tabasser Mike le sortit bien vite de ses pensées. Il se leva et tenta de l'arrêter.

-Derek ! Arrête ! Mais ça va pas ! hurla Stiles en se mettant entre Derek et Mike.

La musique s'était arrêtée et tout le monde les observait. La bande à Derek était là aussi et ils semblaient prêts à aider leur chef. Stiles et Derek s'affrontaient maintenant du regard. La confrontation était finalement arrivée plus vite que prévue...

-Pousse-toi de là ! grogna Derek à Stiles.

-Non !

-J'ai dit : dégage !

-Non ! Tu ne toucheras pas Mike !

-Tu crois ? lui demanda Derek avec un sourire froid et déterminé.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de le taper, donc non tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui !

88888888888

L'eau était glaciale ! Ça c'était sûr ! Mais ce fut le choc qui assomma le plus Cora. Elle n'y voyait plus rien et n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir à une échappatoire. Elle s'en affola. Il faisait froid et elle s'enfonçait sans pouvoir rien faire. À plusieurs reprises, elle réussit même à sortir la tête de l'eau mais à chaque fois elle coulait inexorablement ! Oh bien sûr ! Elle battait frénétiquement des jambes et des bras mais elle avait l'impression d'être trop lourde et ses gestes s'en faisaient ressentir ! Elle s'épuisait rapidement. Ses poumons la brûlaient et bientôt elle ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose : respirer et vite ! Elle hoqueta et l'eau rentra dans ses poumons. Subitement, elle comprit. Elle était en train de se noyer. Et personne ne viendrait la sauver... Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Elle aurait voulu que Derek soit là ! Que son grand frère fasse comme avant, qu'il la protège. Stiles lui avait donné cette impression, voilà ce qu'elle cherchait : son frère. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée, d'être encore la gamine de douze ans qui voyait son monde s'écrouler en perdant sa grande sœur. Elle se sentit sombrer presque avec soulagement au moment où on la tirait en arrière. _Derek ?_

88888888888

-Éloigne toi de lui, ordonna une nouvelle fois Derek, clairement en colère.

-Non. Si tu veux le taper, tu devras me cogner avant !

Derek chopa Stiles et le repoussa sans beaucoup de difficulté. Un mec de la bande à Derek, David se saisit de l'hyperactif, le bloqua. Mike regardait Derek avec une inquiétude grandissante.

-Vas-y, cogne-le ! Tu sais faire que ça !

Derek se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers Mike toujours au sol avec l'attention manifeste de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Derek ! S'il te plaît ! Ne fais pas ça ! supplia Stiles en changeant de tactique.

Il vit les épaules de Derek se crisper.

-Derek... Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, c'était pas très correct...

-Pas correct ?! grogna Derek en le regardant à nouveau.

-Hum...ouais t'as raison, j'aurais au moins pu laisser un mot...

Derek s'avança vers Stiles, le chopa par le bras et le poussa vers le carré VIP.

-Derek ! Hé ! Oh ! Derek ! On va où ?! Eh ! les mecs aidez-moi ! Il va me tuer ! Si vous faites rien, vous serez complice de ce meurtre ! s'égosilla Stiles en essayant de se défaire de la prise inflexible de Derek.

Personne ne prêta attention aux dires de Stiles et tout le monde retourna sur la piste pour danser. Mike se releva avec difficulté et ne chercha pas à rester. Lydia, elle, se mordilla la lèvre et espéra que Stiles se débrouillerait pour ne pas rendre la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était actuellement !

88888888888

Cora toussa et recracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalé dans le fleuve. Quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle, mais elle mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver à le voir autrement que flou.

-Ted ? demanda Cora d'une voix rauque.

Ted hocha la tête et la souleva dans ses bras. Cora frissonna.

-Froid... croassa faiblement Cora.

Ted continua à marcher et assez vite ils se trouvèrent devant une voiture. Cora fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la voiture de Ted. Elle le savait parce qu'elle s'était amusée à lui crever les pneus pour l'empêcher de les suivre.

-Je l'ai volée, c'était la solution la plus rapide pour vous rejoindre, répondit Ted à sa question muette.

Celui-ci ne paraissait même pas en colère, elle aurait finalement préféré... Elle ferma les yeux, dormir lui paraissait la meilleure option pour oublier cette horrible soirée. Il la secoua doucement.

-Évite de t'endormir, princesse, lui ordonna Ted.

Princesse ?! Était-ce vraiment Ted ? Oui c'était lui ! Elle avait certainement halluciné... Ted n'était pas le genre de personne à donner des surnoms ! Bon sang ! Il faisait beaucoup trop froid ! Elle se sentait tellement mal, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'entendit ouvrir le coffre de la voiture et revenir vers elle. Elle ne se souvenait même pas qu'il l'avait laissé au sol. Il lui enleva son manteau. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es en train de faire une hypothermie, je vais t'enlever tes vêtements et t'enrouler dans la couverture, lui expliqua t-il calmement.

Cora avait doublement envie de pleurer maintenant. Faible et misérable voilà ce qu'elle était!

88888888888

-Dégagez ! ordonna Derek à ceux qui s'étaient installés dans le carré VIP.

Ces derniers ne protestèrent pas et partirent sans demander leurs restes. Maintenant, ils étaient seuls... Si Derek voulait le tuer, c'était le moment !

-Pourquoi tu es parti ? lui demanda Derek.

-Hum.. l'instinct de survie ? ne put s'empêcher de blaguer Stiles.

Derek soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Une vraie raison, Stiles.

-Je sais pas !

-Alors, je vais te le dire : tu as eu peur !

-N'importe quoi ! protesta Stiles.

-Tu as eu peur de moi ? essaya de comprendre Derek.

-Tu t'es vu taper Théo ?! Oui ! Si tu veux parler de ta violence, alors oui j'ai peur de ça ! explosa l'hyperactif.

-Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça !

-Ah ouais ?! Demande à Léo alors !

-Léo devait ramener Scott, pas toi !

Stiles se rappela ce que Lydia lui avait dit sur le fait que Derek avait cassé la figure à Léo sans raison apparente. Derek ne l'avait pas tabassé sans but visiblement. L'autre avait outrepassé un de ses ordres. Mais cela ne donnait pas le droit à Derek de s'adonner à des pratiques aussi violentes !

-Je l'ai vu, ça ne change rien, Derek.

-Il le méritait, crois-moi, grommela Derek.

-Vous vous octroyez tous les droits ! Voilà le problème ! Tu es mafieux et mon père est policier. Tu es du côté des méchants et moi des gentils ! Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous deux !

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de choisir !

-Sérieux Derek ? Tu crois que je peux oublier ce que tu fais ?

-Oui.

-Oui ?! Non !

-Je ne te demande pas de participer.

-Tu sais ce qui t'embête vraiment, Derek ?! Tu n'as pas pu me sauter !

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois, Stiles ? J'aurai pu te sauter, comme tu dis, un nombre incalculable de fois mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je te propose quelque chose d'autre.

-Ah oui !? Et quoi ?!

-On pourrait continuer à se voir, proposa Derek en haussant les épaules.

-Hein ?!

88888888888

Cora était recroquevillée dans la couverture et Ted l'avait placée à l'avant de la voiture. Ce dernier conduisait et la destination ne faisait aucun doute...

-Ma mère va me tuer... marmonna Cora.

Pour toute réponse, Ted, tout en gardant une main sur le volant, utilisa l'autre pour lui effleurer l'épaule. Ce simple geste la réconforta légèrement. Ce n'était pas normal ! Il aurait dû se réjouir de la presque noyade de la jeune fille ! Après tout, elle avait été particulièrement infecte en l'enfermant dans les toilettes et en lui crevant les pneus de sa voiture ! Mais Ted ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

-Je suis désolée … pour ta voiture... renifla tristement Cora.

-C'est pas grave, lui assura Ted, toujours aussi calme.

-Je voulais juste montrer que j'avais du cran... comme Laura...

-Tu es Cora pas Laura, lui dit simplement Ted.

Étrange qu'une simple phrase puisse l'apaiser aussi facilement. Cora dodelina de la tête et la posa sur la vitre en essayant de ne pas penser à la confrontation à venir. Elle ferma malgré tout les yeux, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre maintenant, quelqu'un veillait sur elle.

88888888888

Stiles était sous le choc.

-Je ne comprends plus trop ce que tu veux.

-Je voudrais continuer, insista Derek, agacé de ne pas se faire comprendre.

-Derek... je sais pas ! Je... marmonna Stiles, complètement perdu et en même temps ayant enfin compris ce qu'il voulait.

-À ton rythme, lui assura abruptement Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, Derek lui proposait de lui laisser les rênes dans cette relation ? Il faisait un effort ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! C'était aussi un sacré changement d'attitude ! Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? C'est à ce moment-là que le portable de Derek sonna. Ce dernier décrocha.

-Quoi ?... J'arrive tout de suite ! répondit Derek avant de raccrocher.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Cora a sauté dans le fleuve. Viens, on s'en va, lui dit Derek en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Stiles se précipita à sa suite en oubliant momentanément la discussion et n'accordant aucune attention aux regards mauvais de certaines personnes...

88888888888

Il s'avéra qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal ! Cora s'en sortirait sans séquelles grâce à la prise en charge rapide de Ted. Celle-ci s'était fait durement engueuler par Talia. Stiles avait tout de même remarqué la présence plus qu'attentive de Ted aux côtés de Cora. Ted pouvait pourtant vaquer à ses occupations tant que Cora restait à l'infirmerie, mais celui-ci restait obstinément au chevet de la jeune fille. Stiles se demanda s'il avait été le seul à remarquer ce changement entre les deux. L'hyperactif n'avait pas rediscuté avec Derek depuis et il en était à la fois soulagé et frustré ! C'était assez contradictoire ! Il ne savait même pas quelle réponse il lui donnerait de toute manière !

La rentrée arriva et Stiles put donc clarifier les choses avec Mike. Ce dernier ne protesta pas quand Stiles lui dit qu'une relation ne serait pas possible. Stiles en fut soulagé, cela l'aurait embêté de ne plus avoir cette amitié avec l'autre. Par contre, les relations avec la bande étaient clairement mauvaises. Stiles ne sentait pas à l'aise avec eux et avait l'impression tenace que seule la présence de Derek les empêchait de lui faire du mal.

C'est en sortant de son cours de latin, qu'il remarqua que David et Skin l'attendaient sans les autres. Aussitôt Stiles se mit en mode alerte. Pourquoi avait-il le pressentiment désagréable que quelque chose allait mal se passer ?

-Où sont les autres ? leur demanda Stiles en essayant de paraître calme.

L'hyperactif pensait surtout : _où était Derek ?!_

-T'inquiète pas, ils nous attendent dehors, le rassura David avec un petit sourire détendu.

-Ah... ne put que répondre Stiles en les suivant.

Skin passa un bras autour des épaules de Stiles, un geste presque amical.

-La bande a des règles assez strictes sur certains points, sais-tu lesquelles ? lui demanda David, calmement.

_Question piège_, pensa surtout Stiles, inquiet. Était-ce un nouveau test ?

-Euh, la loyauté ? se risqua Stiles préférant éviter de les contrarier.

-Très bien! Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait en faire quelque chose, David ! sourit Skin en resserrant sa prise sur l'hyperactif.

-Oui, mais il y a d'autres règles et je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on te les apprenne, souligna David avec une mine soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse et déterminée.

Ne pouvant faire autrement que de les suivre, Stiles n'avait qu'une seule hâte : retrouver les autres et vite !

…

**Et bim personne n'a deviné que c'était Cora qui allait souffrir ! Dommage ! Bien ? Pas bien ? Bon Derek devait aussi se bouger le cul donc je n'ai pas hésité à ce qu'il fasse le « premier presque pas » si on peut dire ! La situation devait évoluer. **

**Réponse à vos commentaires qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur : **

_yumi-elfeuw : Désolée ma petite yumi, ce n'est pas Danny ! Enfin je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne lui arriverait pas des bricoles dans la suite... Ce chapitre était plus sombre mais pas trop enfin je crois... Merci pour ton commentaire qui me remotive un peu. Biz ! _

_Skouare Enix : Raté c'était Cora ! Bon Scott va s'en prendre dans le prochain chapitre ! Chacun son tour ! Contente que la technique glaçon ait plu. Merci du fond du cœur._

_Shiki : Heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ait fait autant rire, c'était le but ! Maintenant tu sais que Léo et les autres sont particulièrement cruels, ils n'apprécient pas Stiles et font en sorte de le mettre hors jeu. Le Noël était un moment que j'avais beaucoup réfléchi et le mettre en place était un petit défi pour moi, au début je ne savais même pas ce que Derek allait lui offrir ! Le jeu entre les deux était un moyen pour moi de les rapprocher et heureusement ça fonctionne ! Un fin heureuse ? Tout dépend des points de vue... Le titre de la fic correspond bien à ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite... Ah Ethan et Danny... Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? Un couple vraiment attachant... Mais je ne vais pas spoiler ! Merci pour cette review, ça fait toujours du bien... Biz_

_MissLemon : Un cocktail de drogue ? J'adore l'expression ! La scène du glaçon a marqué beaucoup de lecteur ! Je savais que cette scène plairait ! T'inquiètes moi aussi ça m'arrive de rire toute seule devant mon écran ! Tu n'es pas la seule ! Par rapport à la relation papa Stilinski-Stiles, j'essaie de me mettre dans le contexte et le père ne peut accepter tout ça... Malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas vu la saison 5... Déprime totale... Hummm ton hypothèse est... fausse mais tu y es presque... Ce n'est pas Danny qui a souffert... mais je ne dis pas qu'il ne va pas souffrir dans la suite... Ton expression « trop tueur-de-gens-à-coup-d'explosion-des-zygomatiques » m'a fait sourire ! Merci à toi ! Kiss !_

_Cacahuete : Merki ! Stiles est toujours très maladroit donc ça n'aide pas dans ses plans machiavéliques ! Malia et Cora se chamaillent souvent et elles ne rendent même pas compte qu'elles s'apprécient ! Alalala les cousines c'est terrible !Je suis heureuse que mon travail porte ses fruits!Et non ce n'est pas Derek mais dans le chapitre 18 ( je crois), ça sera son tour ! Kiss. _

_Drayy : Merci pour ta fidélité et ton soutien ! _

_Wm2 : Le coup du glaçon me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps ! Pour une fois c'est l'idée de Scott qui a remporté le suffrage ! Stiles est souvent contradictoire ! Je crois que c'est dans sa nature Heureuse que tu les trouves mignons tout plein ! Et non ce n'était pas Danny ! Marrant que beaucoup ait pensé que ça serait lui ! Biz. _

_Lady B : Comment Stiles va t-il se sortir de cette histoire ? Ah... Son sort est déjà scellé dans ma tête après, ce qui va se passer... Tu verras bien ! Oui, il tombe amoureux mais c'est dans les deux sens donc... Biz !_

_MonaLisa94 : Oui c'est hot entre les deux ! C'est vrai que Derek est très.. sexy ! Mais il faut comprendre Stiles, il a été élevé selon certains principes ! Contente que ma manière d'écrire te plaise ! Je déploie énormément d'effort pour parvenir à écrire ces chapitres ! Moi me rapprocher de la perfection ? Cela me touche ! Vraiment ! Merci, merci et merci ! Sans vos commentaires je n'aurai aucune volonté ! Merci ! BBB ! _

_Audelie : Coucou ! Merci pour ces trois commentaires ! Je vais y répondre scrupuleusement ! _

_Alors le premier était sur le chapitre 7 ! Le moment Lily-Stiles était important à mettre en place ! Il fallait que Lily prenne de l'importance ! Le moment panique de Stiles, je l'ai écrit avec beaucoup de difficulté car je voulais coller le plus possible à la réalité ! Et j'ai saisie cette occasion pour faire un rapprochement entre Stiles-Derek. C'est à ce moment là que tout a basculé je crois ! _

_Alors le chapitre 14 est super émouvant c'est vrai ! ^^ _

_Et donc dernier chapitre ! Stiles joue souvent des jeux dangereux ! Voilà son problème : il tombe amoureux du mauvais garçon, peut-on lui en vouloir d'être tombé dans ce piège ? Il est perdu et Derek lui apporte sans le savoir un peu de lumière ! Je pense que dans la situation de Stiles j'aurai moi aussi été perdu ! Une mafia 2 en 1 ? Humm tu verras bien ! La fin sera …. Il n'y a pas de mot je pense ! Le couple Danny-Ethan est je pense mon préféré après celui Derek-Stiles bien sûr ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! Kiss ! _

**Le prochain chapitre est en préparation, rassurez-vous ! Il devrait mettre moins de temps à arriver ! ( 2 semaines ! Promis!) Je tiens à vous remercier chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Vos commentaires me remontent le moral ! Le titre du prochain chapitre sera : Chapitre 17 : Ombres du passé et neige mêlés... On aura le droit à un flash-back et... Humm vous vous doutez bien que la bande va faire une crasse à Stiles ? Non ? Mais il y aura aussi un peu de fluff ! Scott va avoir une confrontation... avec sa famille ! Mais pour quelle raison ? Hummm... Mystère ! Je dis surtout : Ouille ! Ça devait arriver ! Et aussi une légère révélation... Pour ceux qui la verront ! Brefff ! Je vous laisse... **

**BBB ! **

**PS : promis je vais essayer d'éviter les retards ! Ce n'est pas simple avec mes problèmes perso et mon double cursus ! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Coucou les lapins garous ( vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre!) **

** Je vous livre le chapitre en temps en heure, deux semaines montre en main ! Positive attitude ! Écrire et publier me motive toujours autant donc c'est positif ! J'avoue que je risque d'avoir malheureusement du retard dans les prochains chapitres, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux! Motivation ! Je rappelle que je fais un double cursus donc pas simple des fois ! Je ne cache pas que je rêve de vacance ! A la neige si possible ! J'adore la neige ! Bref ! D'ailleurs, sachez que quand j'aurai fini cette fic ( je précise qu'il reste au moins huit à dix chapitres), je publierais une autre fic aussi sur du sterek ! J'ai aussi d'autres projets ( sur du sterek!) dont un autre univers UA ! Si vous vous voulez en savoir plus demandez moi et je vous en dirais plus ! C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais voici le chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17 : Ombres du passé et neige mêlées...

_« Ma plus grande erreur a été de tomber amoureux de toi ! » Stiles._

_ Les mains du petit garçon glissèrent une fois encore sur les pierres. Un gémissement de désespoir lui échappa. Il avait froid ! L'eau glaciale lui arrivait à la taille seulement parce qu'il battait frénétiquement des jambes. Heureusement qu'il savait nager, mais l'épuisement se faisait sentir. Il lâcha un sanglot douloureux. Il voulait sa maman et son papa ! Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter la maison sans prévenir sa maman. Mais il voulait tellement s'amuser en dehors du jardin ! C'est en voyant sa mère faire encore une sieste que le petit bonhomme avait décidé de partir à l'aventure! Au début, c'était super cool ! Il était un aventurier, il n'avait donc peur de rien ! A cinq ans, il se sentait tout à fait capable d'affronter n'importe quoi ! Il avait beau être petit par la taille, il était grand par l'esprit ! C'était ce que sa maman lui répétait souvent et comme elle n'avait jamais tort... Il utilisait donc régulièrement cette phrase. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis d'être là au réveil de sa mère ! Il avait eu la nette impression que sinon il écoperait d'une punition mémorable ! Maintenant, il regrettait et désespérait de ne voir aucun signe de ses parents. Ce n'était plus la punition qui l'inquiétait mais cet espace restreint où il étouffait ! _

_-Maman...Papa ! cria t-il, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. _

_ Pourquoi était-il allé sur ce puits ? Il voulait juste monter sur le rebord pour mieux regarder le paysage mais il avait glissé et était tombé lourdement dans cet horrible trou. Où était sa maman ? Son papa ? Il faisait sombre là-dedans ! L'espace était restreint et il menaçait de l'étouffer ! Il cria de nouveau. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti de la maison ? Il voulait juste que sa maman vienne le chercher et l'emmène loin de cet horrible endroit ! Il était fatigué. Il voulait rentrer à la maison, se blottir contre sa maman et manger des cookies ! Finalement, l'aventure, c'était nulle ! Il appela de nouveau à l'aide. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de voix ! _

_-Maman ! cria à nouveau l'enfant avec espoir. _

_-On va t'envoyer une corde ! Tu vas t'y accrocher et on va te remonter ! D'accord ? _

_ Ce n'était pas la voix de sa maman ni de son papa. Grosse déception. _

_-Je veux ma maman ! sanglota t-il. _

_-Ta maman arrive mais pour ça il faut qu'on te sorte d'ici. D'accord ? Tu me fais confiance ? _

_ Le garçon était prêt à tout pour sortir de là ! Si sa maman l'attendait dehors alors il pourrait se réfugier dans ses bras, en sécurité. _

_-Oui, balbutia t-il. _

_ Quand il vit la corde, il fit comme la voix lui avait demandé, il s'y accrocha et se laissa remonter. À peine fut-il sorti que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ce n'était pas sa maman, mais il avait tellement besoin de s'accrocher à quelqu'un ! Il se sentait enfin en sécurité ! C'était une femme brune et elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Une autre personne mit sur lui une couverture mais il resta obstinément accrocher à sa sauveuse. _

_-Alors, Genim ? On part à l'aventure sans prévenir sa maman ? lui dit cette dernière avec amusement. _

_ Elle avait une voix douce et apaisante et elle connaissait son nom, mais le petit garçon ne s'en formalisa pas, il était bien trop fatigué. _

_-Je voulais voir le monde, marmonna l'enfant en baillant. _

_ La femme rit gentiment, il ne voyait pas son visage mais ce n'était pas important. Lui, il voulait juste dormir et voir sa maman. _

_-Tu es un petit garçon étonnant, mais évite les puits la prochaine fois ! _

_-Promis... chuchota le garçon, ses yeux commençant à se fermer. _

_-Genim !Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Ne recommence plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ?! Plus jamais ! _

_ Le garçon releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix affolée de sa mère. Elle était enfin là ! Il se sentait tellement épuisé qu'il arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Ce fut avec soulagement que la personne qui l'avait sauvé le déposa dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra contre elle. _

_-Je ne peux pas rester, mais il va bien. _

_ La personne inconnue venait à nouveau de parler, le petit garçon ne s'en préoccupa, il s'endormait déjà dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère. _

_-Merci, Taly... murmura sa mère à l'inconnue. _

Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau dans ce puits sans fond. Enfermé et dans le noir. Sans issue. Il hurla à sans déchirer la gorge complètement paniqué. Il frappa de ses poings cette porte métallique, il voulait sortir! Sortir ! Tout de suite !

888888888888

Scott n'avait pas accompagné David et Skin pour chercher Stiles à son cours de latin. Pas qu'il n'ait envie de voir son ami mais parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous secret avec sa belle ! Il neigeait en plus ! Il devait profiter de ce moment magique avec elle ! Scott avait fait croire à David et à Skin qu'il avait une envie pressante. Il trouverait bien une explication en revenant ! Il pressa le pas, il avait besoin de voir son Allison, de lui passer une main dans sa belle chevelure brune, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, de la serrer contre lui... Oui, il fallait qu'il la voit ! Allison lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc près de l'école, un lieu désertique à cette heure. Le sol était maintenant recouvert d'une bonne couche de neige. Tout ce blanc donnait une certaine pureté à cet endroit d'habitude dépourvu de charme. Son cœur fit soudain un bond. Elle était là, assise sur ce banc ! Elle le vit alors et lui sourit doucement. Un ange voilà ce qu'elle était !

-Allison !

-Scott !

Avec soulagement, Scott la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle était sa drogue. Elle était son cœur. Il sentit Allison se détendre contre lui. Elle rompit le baiser pour blottir sa tête dans le cou de Scott.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui chuchota t-elle.

-À moi aussi. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Alli.

Scott sortit de sa poche un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de papillon.

-Joyeux Noël en retard, Allison, lui dit Scott avec un petit sourire désolé en lui montrant son cadeau.

Allison lui fit un adorable sourire et prit avec délicatesse le présent de son amoureux.

-Il est magnifique, Scott, murmura-t-elle, émerveillée de la beauté unique du collier.

Scott sourit à son tour, fier que son cadeau plaise autant. Elle le mit avec un ravissement visible.

-Ce papillon c'est toi, Allison. En un battement d'ailes, tu as ravi mon cœur ! lui confia-t-il en lui prenant amoureusement les mains entre les siennes.

-Je t'aime, Scott McCall Hale.

888888888888

Erica vit que Derek était agité, il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents vers le lycée. Elle trouvait elle aussi que Scott et les autres prenaient trop de temps. Avaient-ils fait une mauvaise rencontre ? Avec Alex rien n'était impossible ! Ce dernier semblait vraiment vouloir tuer l'hyperactif !

-Appelle David, ordonna Derek à Erica.

Celle-ci s'exécuta tout de suite pour ne tomber que sur le répondeur, elle tenta alors de joindre Scott, Skin et Stiles. Aucun des trois ne répondirent. Derek serra les poings, une expression coléreuse sur le visage. Il grogna au reste de la bande de retrouver Scott et les autres rapidement.

Erica attendit avec Derek le retour des autres. Elle s'inquiétait du comportement de Derek. Celui-ci ne devait en aucun cas montrer un seul signe de faiblesse pourtant il ne faisait que répéter les mêmes erreurs vis-à-vis de Stiles. Il lui permettait trop de choses et la bande ne trouvait pas cela normal. C'était pourtant elle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son attirance envers l'hyperactif. Mais elle avait peur pour son ami, elle craignait qu'il fasse les mauvais choix. Quand il s'agissait de Stiles, Derek ne faisait plus rien de logique. Les autres revinrent avec David et Skin mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Scott ou de Stiles. Erica vit tout de suite la fureur tordre les traits de Derek.

-Où est Stiles ?! fut la première question de ce dernier.

Erica tressaillit, Derek aurait d'abord dû demander où était Scott. Celui-ci étant son cousin, il avait plus d'importance que Stiles.

-Tout va bien, Derek ! Fallait bien qu'on bizute le nouveau, on a toujours procédé ainsi ! s'esclaffa David, ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de s'engager sur un terrain dangereux.

-Où est-il ?! redemanda Derek en chopant David par le devant de son t-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek ? On ne te reconnaît plus en ce moment ! grogna David, incrédule face à la réaction disproportionnée de son chef.

-Derek... essaya d'intervenir Erica en sentant que l'autre dérapait.

-La ferme Erica ! Tu as un problème avec moi David ?! Tu te rebelles face à mon autorité ?! Tu sais pourtant que je déteste les traîtres ! siffla Derek.

-Tu te comportes bizarrement avec lui ! Les règles sont les règles, tu le sais ! À plusieurs reprises, il t'a défié ! Tu ne l'as jamais puni comme il le mérite ! Comprends notre incompréhension ! lui cria David.

-Tu veux finir comme Léo ? Mes ordres sont ta première priorité ! Les règles ne s'impliquent certainement pas pour moi ! Je suis le chef et quiconque refuse cet état de fait sera banni de cette ville ! Tu veux me défier David ?

-Jamais de la vie ! Tu es mon chef et je suis tes ordres, mais...

-Il n'y pas de mais possible ! Si tu contestes une fois encore mes ordres je ferai en sorte de te briser ! C'est clair ?! gronda Derek plus menaçant que jamais.

La mâchoire de David se durcit mais il hocha raidement la tête sachant que son chef était capable de faire ce qu'il avait dit. Derek regarda ensuite chaque membres de la bande pour chercher le moindre risque de rébellion. Chacun hochèrent prudemment la tête, loyaux aux Hale.

-Où est Stiles ? répéta Derek en resserrant sa prise sur David.

-On l'a enfermé dans un des casiers du vestiaire, il va pas en mourir, t'inquiète ! soupira David.

-Il est claustrophobe, connard ! cria Lydia, horrifiée.

Derek balança David au sol dans un mouvement de colère et se dirigea en courant vers les vestiaires. Erica le suivit en ordonnant d'un regard que les autres restent sur place. Lydia serra les dents mais ne discuta pas l'ordre silencieux et espéra que Stiles allait bien...

888888888888

Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires et ils commencèrent à ouvrir les casiers à la recherche de l'hyperactif. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans cette partie du bâtiment à se demander si David ne leur avait pas menti ! Soudain, Derek entendit ce qu'il analysa tout de suite comme une respiration saccadée dans les grands casiers à sa gauche. Il remarqua tout de suite que le casier comportait un cadenas, cela ne pouvait être que celui-là !

-Stiles ! Je vais te sortir de là ! cria Derek en s'appuyant dans le casier en espérant percevoir un signe que l'autre allait bien.

Il n'eut aucune réponse qu'un sanglot étouffé de l'autre côté de la porte métallique. Erica se dépêcha d'aller trouver quelque chose pour parvenir à enlever le cadenas.

-Ça va aller, Stiles. Je vais te sortir delà, répéta Derek, d'une voix ferme.

Erica revint enfin avec une pince coupante et coupa le cadenas d'un mouvement énergique. Derek ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement rageur pour retrouver un Stiles recroquevillé et terrifié. Sa respiration était sifflante. Derek se mit à sa hauteur et commença à essayer de le rassurer en lui parlant calmement comme la dernière fois. Le problème était que sa crise de panique semblait bien trop avancée. Il avait beaucoup trop de mal à respirer !

-Reste avec moi, Stiles.

Stiles ne semblait tout simplement pas l'entendre. Derek envisagea de le foutre sous la douche comme la dernière fois d'autant plus qu'elle était juste à côté ! Mais il se rappela aussi l'époque où Erica faisait des crises de panique et qu'il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle retienne sa respiration. Il ne voyait plus qu'une solution et qui lui paraissait bien meilleure que l'autre. Il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé certainement dû à ses larmes. L'hyperactif se figea contre lui. Derek ne lui laissait pas le temps de réfléchir ou même de respirer, son baiser était brûlant et sans aucune douceur. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Stiles reprit pied avec la réalité, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait au sol et avec un Derek l'embrassant furieusement. Ce dernier dut sentir que Stiles s'était « réveillé » car il le relâcha. L'hyperactif prit une inspiration tremblotante.

-De... Derek, balbutia Stiles, complètement perdu.

-C'est fini, Stiles.

-Il faisait noir et je pouvais pas sortir...Je veux pas y retourner, je veux pas y retourner ! bégaya Stiles, à nouveau affolé en regardant partout autour de lui.

Derek ne s'en formalisa et le tint fermement contre lui.

-Je vais te sortir de là, plus personne ne te fera du mal, lui assura Derek, son regard promettant mille tortures à David et à Skin.

-Je vais le ramener au manoir, proposa Erica en voulant aider Stiles à se lever.

-Non ! claqua la voix de Derek en resserrant sa prise sur Stiles.

-Derek ! Tu dois aller mettre les choses au clair avec la bande, cela ne peut tarder et tu le sais ! protesta Erica.

-Je réglerai ça plus tard ! Va leur dire de dégager et trouve-moi Scott ! On se retrouve au manoir !

Erica hocha la tête avec raideur et partit, mais elle était clairement en désaccord...

88888888888

Après une crise aussi violente, Stiles se retrouvait épuisé mentalement aussi bien que physiquement. Derek dut donc le soutenir tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Stiles se laissa faire sans protester. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'éloigner de cet endroit, de cet horrible endroit. Il gardait encore des parcelles de souvenir de lui, enfant, coincé dans un puits. Il frissonna, il se souvenait encore de la peur et du froid. C'était sûrement à ce moment-là qu'il était devenu claustrophobe ! Sa mère lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais faire une chose pareille et il s'était exécuté sans protester. Heureusement que la police l'avait sauvé ! Il ne souvenait pas de cette partie-là de toute manière. Derek ne disait toujours rien, il était redevenu impassible. Ce dernier l'installa dans la voiture et démarra. Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées quand il remarqua enfin qu'il neigeait ! Il sourit et s'appuya contre la vitre pour pouvoir mieux profiter du phénomène. Sauf que cela ne lui suffisait pas !

-Arrête-toi Derek !

Derek fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le changement de réaction de l'autre. Il y avait à peine une minute, il semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer et maintenant il était plus excité qu'une puce !

-Allez arrête toi ! S'il te plaît ! supplia Stiles en se trémoussant sur son siège.

Derek soupira, ne saisissant toujours pas ce qui avait autant captivé l'attention de Stiles mais il s'arrêta tout de même sur le bas côté. Il se tourna vers l'hyperactif pour lui demander des explications mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Stiles était déjà sorti de la voiture.

-Stiles ! grogna Derek en levant les yeux au ciel et en sortant lui aussi.

Stiles semblait émerveillé par la neige qui tombait, il se tourna vers Derek et éclata d'un rire joyeux. Derek, pour sa part, regardait l'hyperactif avec incompréhension. Au moment, où il pensait le connaître l'autre faisait quelque chose qui le surprenait. Stiles tomba soudainement à genoux. Derek s'avança, clairement inquiet. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser sortir de la voiture, pas dans son état !

-Stiles ? appela Derek, indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Derek ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il venait de se prendre une boule de neige en plein sur la tête. Il resta interdit pendant quelques minutes avant de percuter que c'était Stiles le coupable! Et ce dernier souriait, très fier de la ruse qu'il venait d'utiliser pour réussir à surprendre le grand Derek Hale.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête ! T'as plein de neige dans les cheveux ! s'esclaffa Stiles, hilare.

-Stiles...gronda Derek en prenant un air menaçant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'hyperactif pour se relever et tenter de s'échapper. Tentative complètement ratée puisque qu'il s'écroula de tout son long dans la neige. Stiles sursauta quand il entendit Derek rire. Tout simplement, parce que Derek ne riait pas en temps normal ou alors que son rire sonnait faux. Non, ce rire-là respirait la joie de vivre. Derek s'amusait à ses dépends ! L'enflure ! Derek le retourna et se mit sur lui avec un air purement carnassier. Si Derek était le prédateur lui était la proie sans aucun doute ! Surtout dans cette position... Stiles se renfrogna et décida de bouder.

-Tu boudes ? se moqua Derek.

-Je ne boude pas, Monsieur-qui-se-moque-aux-dépends-des-autres !

-Ah, tu es vexé !

-Même pas vrai !

-Ta cascade était magnifique et ta chute très lourde ! continua Derek, pince sans rire.

-Niah niah !

-Réaction très puérile !

-Très bien ! Je ne te parle plus ! Et toc !

-Ça serait une première, ça !

-Arrête de m'embêter !

-C'est ce que je disais !

-Rahhhhh !

Stiles regarda ailleurs plutôt que de devoir recroiser les yeux rieurs de Derek. Ça le perturbait de voir l'autre si ...joyeux ? Il avait l'impression que Derek lui laissait entrevoir une autre partie de lui qu'il cachait d'habitude aux autres. C'était terrible car Stiles se sentait privilégié et...il adorait ça ! Il avait envie de voir Derek comme ça tout le temps, de pouvoir connaître ses secrets, de pouvoir... il le voulait dans sa totalité ! Était-ce si condamnable ? De se rendre compte qu'il était certainement tombé amoureux d'un mafieux sans foi ni loi ? Quand, Stiles tourna de nouveau la tête vers Derek, il vit que celui-ci avait son fameux sourire en coin. Celui là même qui le faisait craquer…

-Tu te lèves ? Non parce que sans vouloir exagérer, t'es lourd ! se reprit Stiles.

-Tu oublies quelque chose, sourit Derek, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

-Hummm... je vois pas ! Aller lève-toi !

Derek en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Stiles frissonna, mais pas de froid. Il abandonnait cette lutte, à quoi bon ? Personne ne le saurait, si tout ça restait secret. Derek se releva sur ses coudes et l'observa avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à connaître ses pensées. Stiles gigota, mal à l'aise face à cette inspection. De plus, son corps n'était pas insensible non plus...

-Derek, j'ai froid là !

Derek se leva sans un mot et aida Stiles à faire de même. Ils retournèrent dans la voiture et Derek démarra. Stiles bailla, la fatigue étant revenue aussi vite qu'elle était partie ! Il posa sa tête contre la vitre.

-J'adore la neige et je déteste le noir, marmonna Stiles, tout en sachant que sa phrase n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

-Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal, lui promit Derek, ayant comprit sa référence au noir.

-Je suis d'accord, souffla Stiles.

-Pour quoi ? s'enquit Derek, en se tournant vers l'hyperactif.

Mais Stiles ne lui répondit s'étant endormi paisiblement, la tête contre la vitre.

88888888888

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, la bouche pâteuse. Il était dans son lit au manoir. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler les derniers événements. David et Skin, l'enfermement dans le casier... L'hyperactif se dépêcha de trouver le lumière et se fut avec un profond soulagement que la pièce s'illumina. Il n'était pas dans un espace restreint mais dans une grande pièce. Il se le répéta comme un mantra. Sa respiration redevint normale tandis qu'il jugulait sa crise de panique. Il pensa aussi au baiser de Derek, celui qui lui avait certainement sauvé la vie... Son corps se détendit à ce souvenir… agréable ? Il sourit bêtement, puis il se ressaisit. Il valait mieux réfléchir à autre chose ! Bon après le trajet en voiture puis leur petite bataille dans la neige... et à nouveau un baiser ! Il zappa encore ! Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas du comment il était arrivé dans la chambre ! Il repoussa la couette et se découvrit en caleçon ! Il rougit, quelqu'un lui avait retiré ses vêtements avant de le mettre au lit ! Il espérait que ce n'était pas Derek qui avait fait ça ! Là, il devint à coup sûr rouge vif ! Il sortit précipitamment du lit. Une douche ! Il avait besoin d'une douche ! Cela lui éclaircirait peut-être les idées !

En ouvrant son volet, il put voir qu'il avait sûrement neigé dans la nuit puisque le sol était recouvert d'une bonne couche de neige. Il sauta de joie et s'empressa de prendre son manteau pour aller faire un tour dehors. Le manoir était tellement silencieux que c'était à se demander où était passé tous les habitants ! Mais Stiles n'avait qu'un seul but : s'amuser dehors ! Il piétina avec satisfaction la poudreuse et entreprit de construire un bonhomme de neige. Stiles sifflota tout en tapotant son œuvre. Son bonhomme était sacrément bien réussi ! Il lui manquait plus que les yeux, le nez et la bouche. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en se demandant ce qui ferait l'affaire pour lui créer un visage. Brusquement, il sourit d'un air machiavélique, il savait ce qu'il allait faire !

88888888888

Pendant que Stiles s'amusait dans le jardin, une réunion familiale se tenait dans le bureau de Talia et une chose était sûre : cela ne se passait pas bien !

-Où étais-tu pendant que David et Skin allaient chercher Stiles, Scott ? demanda calmement Talia en fixant le concerné.

Scott grimaça et chercha désespérément une réponse qui lui éviterait le courroux familial. Déjà que Derek avait été à deux doigts de le démonter hier soir ! À peine rentré, que son cousin l'avait empoigné pour lui demander des explications sur son absence. Peter était arrivé à temps et lui avait ordonné d'aller dans sa chambre. Il n'avait eu le droit qu'à un maigre plateau repas et une convocation pour le lendemain matin dans le bureau de sa tante. Il avait l'impression d'assister à son procès et sa sentence ne lui paraissait pas vraiment en sa faveur...

-Je l'ai dit je... j'étais aux toilettes et...

-Faux ! cria Derek, les autres t'ont cherché et tu n'étais pas aux toilettes ! Arrête de mentir ! À cause de toi, Stiles a failli y laisser la peau ! Tu sais comment je l'ai retrouvé ?! Traumatisé !

Scott jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Derek qui était clairement menaçant à son encontre. Il se sentait coupable et aurait aimé qu'on le laisse au moins voir son ami ! Juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ! Scott aurait aussi vraiment aimé que sa mère soit là ! Elle au moins l'aurait défendu. Peut-être que Peter le ferait ? Il glissa un regard de chiot à celui-ci en espérant que cela fonctionne. Peter leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce que son fils avait bien pu faire encore.

-Peut-être que Scott avait une bonne raison pour s'éclipser hier sans prévenir personne ? proposa finalement Peter avec nonchalance.

Scott lui envoya un regard reconnaissant tout en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

-Peter, tu n'es pas sans savoir que Scott a été absent hier pendant plus d'une heure et cela sans raison apparente. Je note aussi que tu en as souvent en ce moment. Je veux une explication, exigea Talia froidement.

-Talia ! Dans notre jeunesse, nous avons nous aussi fait la même chose ! C'est normal que Scott l'expérimente ! C'est comme une … tradition, soupira Peter en prenant un air ennuyé.

-Je trouve le comportement de Scott suspect et il ne sortira pas de ce bureau sans donner une explication valable ! ordonna Talia.

Scott avait des sueurs froides, il était foutu ! Si sa tante apprenait pour sa relation avec Allison, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! Talia le fixait d'un air décidé. Peter haussa des épaules pour lui montrer son impuissance face au comportement de sa sœur. Derek serrait et desserrait les poings et Scott devinait que l'autre n'avait qu'une seule envie : le frapper. Il était dans la merde... On toqua brusquement à la porte qui s'ouvrit avant même de recevoir l'accord de Talia. Seulement la tête de Stiles passa et celui-ci avait un sourire joyeux plaqué sur le visage.

-Ah ! vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherchés partout! Je vous jure ! Il y a personne dans la maison ! Enfin à part vous, bien sûr ! Faut que vous veniez voir dans le jardin ! Il neige ! Il faut en profiter ! Je veux dire personne ne m'a réveillé alors qu'il y a école ! D'ailleurs, qui m'a déshabillé hier ?! Non pas que ça me gêne ! Enfin bien sûr que ça me gêne ! Vous aimeriez, vous, être déshabillés ?!

Stiles arrêta enfin son monologue pour respirer, puis il remarqua que tous le fixaient bizarrement.

-Quoi ? J'ai interrompu une cérémonie mafieuse ? s'enquit l'hyperactif, curieux.

-Traumatisé, hein ? lança Peter en levant un sourcil plus que dubitatif.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en réponse à la remarque de son oncle. L'hyperactif avait juste une manière bien à lui de se protéger contre ses émotions : le rire ou le sarcasme. Les gens en général préféraient voir et croire en ce masque plutôt que de chercher ce qu'il se cachait en dessous.

-Stiles, c'est une réunion privée, souligna Talia en se massant les tempes pour se calmer.

-Oh ! Oups ! Je veux dire zut quoi !

Scott supplia du regard Stiles pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. S'ensuivit un échange silencieux et assez comique entre les deux, où chacun essayait de comprendre ce que l'autre disait par mime. Peter toussota pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Stiles pensait avoir compris ce qu'avait essayé de lui communiquer Scott.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a mangé tout le chocolat dans la cuisine ! C'est moi ! décida d'avouer Stiles pour éviter à Scott d'être puni à sa place.

Talia ferma les yeux de consternation et Peter éclata de rire. Derek, pour sa part, grogna en secouant la tête.

-Merci de te désigner comme le coupable voleur de chocolat mais ce n'était pas de ça que nous discutions ! soupira Talia, son regard indiquant clairement qu'il pouvait sortir tout de suite.

-Scott ! Va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à parler avec les yeux ! Bon, c'est à cause de la petite inondation dans la cuisine ? Non parce que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Comment je pouvais savoir que les tuyaux y étaient si fragiles ? Nan ça y est j'y suis ! Vous pensez que c'est Scott qui a dégonflé les pneus de la voiture de Will ? Parce que c'est Malia, je l'ai vue faire ! Je ne suis pas du genre à dénoncer mais si c'est pour la bonne cause ! Hein ?! Non, je sais !

-Stiles ! essaya de l'interrompre Derek.

-Si, si ! Je sais ! C'est à cause de la disparition des caleçons de Derek, c'est ça ? Et bah …

-Stop ! Stiles ! C'est à propos des absences répétées de Scott dont celle d'hier ! intervint Peter, fatigué du débit de parole de l'hyperactif.

-La disparition de mes caleçons ?! demandait en même temps Derek, suspicieux.

-Ah, euhh, balbutia Stiles en évitant de regarder Derek et en fixant son attention sur Talia puis sur Scott.

-Stiles... gronda Derek voulant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Scott, je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas le dire mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement, soupira Stiles, d'un air franchement désolé.

-Non, Stiles ! Le dis pas ! S'il te plaît ! supplia Scott, désespéré.

-Voilà... Scott était parti chercher des préservatifs...

-Hein ?! beugua Peter.

-Mais il y en a à l'infirmerie ! fit Talia avec la même incompréhension que son frère.

-Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il avait une vie sexuelle assez … active ! Le pauvre a du mal à gérer, vous savez les premiers émois ! Scott est un vrai lapin-garou !

Là, Scott était devenu rouge vif et se cachait le visage entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas une exécution mais une humiliation public !

-Et qui est cette fille ? s'enquit Peter, clairement dubitatif.

-Qui vous dit que c'est une fille ? sourit Stiles, en sachant que cela les déboussolerait.

Peter manqua de s'étouffer de surprise mais il se reprit et regarda Scott.

-Alors tu as ...testé ? Je veux dire tu aurais dû venir m'en parler, la première fois c'est pas rien ! essaya d'expliquer Peter en s'emmêlant carrément les pinceaux.

-Peter ! Sérieux, je veux pas discuter de ma vie sexuelle avec toi ! s'écria Scott, horrifié.

-Vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai fait en sorte de lui trouver un site spécialisé ! Les positions étaient expliquées en dé...

-Stiles ! Tais-toi je t'en supplie ! cria Scott, mort de honte.

-Et qui est ce garçon ? demanda Talia, redevenue imperturbable.

-Je voulais pas parler de cette partie de l'histoire mais Scott, j'y suis obligé ! Voilà... Scott couche un peu partout, mecs et nanas tout y passe ! Ça ne dure qu'un soir et pouf ! Il cherche une nouvelle victime ! Franchement, je lui ai dit de freiner mais il ne m'écoute pas ! Si vous pouviez le ramener à la raison, ça m'arrangerait !

Scott avait maintenant envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Stiles était certainement en train de le sauver mais était-il obligé d'utiliser un mensonge pareil ?! Certes, il n'allait pas mourir décapiter par sa famille mais il allait mourir de honte !

-Scott, Stiles dit-il la vérité ? soupira Talia, perplexe.

-Bien sûr que je dis la vérité ! s'offusqua Stiles.

-Stiles ! le réprimanda Talia.

-Oui, il dit la vérité, marmonna Scott.

-Combien de filles et de mecs ? voulut savoir Peter, franchement curieux.

-Peter ! claqua la voix de Talia, sortez tous de mon bureau ! Sauf toi, Derek !

Personne ne se fit prier et chacun se dépêcha de partir.

88888888888

Stiles et Scott s'étaient installés dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-T'aurais pas pu trouver un autre mensonge ! gémit Scott, la tête enfouit dans un coussin.

-Hum, étant donné que je t'ai sauvé de la disgrâce familiale, je pense que je mérite les remerciements ! Certes, maintenant on ne te verra plus plus comme Scott l'éternel puceau mais comme Scott, le chaud lapin ! C'est pas rien ! Je t'ai donné une réputation, Scotty !

Scott ne lui répondit pas, préférant rester dans le coussin à se morfondre.

-Scott t'es mort ? Oh allez ! Bon !Très bien ! Un changement de sujet s'impose alors ! Pourquoi on ne m'a pas réveillé pour j'aille en cours ?

-Avec la neige, les routes sont impraticables, donc l'école est fermée exceptionnellement, marmonna Scott.

-Ah ! Oh ! Dis tu saurais qui m'a déshabillé pour me mettre au lit sans vouloir être indiscret ?

-Je sais pas moi ! J'étais pas encore rentré !

-Zut ! Et qui va me donner cette information ? Hein ?!

-Sais pas... Dis, ça va ?

Stiles se figea et se tourna vers son ami en plaquant un sourire sur son visage.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? s'enquit-il l'hyperactif en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-David et Skin t'ont fait du mal, alors je m'inquiète, bro...

Le noir, l'espace restreint, ses hurlements... Stiles manqua de suffoquer puis il repoussa fermement ce souvenir douloureux.

-Je vais bien, mentit Stiles, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles fit ensuite en sorte de dévier la conversation sur d'autres sujets.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Derek fixait Stiles d'un air furieux.

-Tu m'expliques pour les caleçons et le bonhomme de neige ?!

Stiles poussa un glapissement et entreprit de se cacher derrière Scott.

-Scott, pousse-toi de là ! grogna Derek.

Scott se décala tout de suite, ne voulant pas se confronter une nouvelle fois à son cousin. Tandis que Derek empoignait Stiles et le balançait sur son épaule pour l'emmener dehors, ce dernier hurla à Scott :

-Faux frère ! Traître !

8888888888

Derek obligea Stiles à regarder le bonhomme de neige.

-Bah quoi ? Il est beau, tu trouves pas ?

-Stiles !

-Je vois vraiment pas !

Le bonhomme de neige avait des sourcils indéniablement froncés, sa bouche était une moue boudeuse et il était affublé d'un blouson en cuir.

-Quoique qu'il y a peut-être une ressemblance, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler Stiles.

-Stiles... grogna Derek.

-Deux Derek pour le prix d'un ! s'esclaffa Stiles, hilare.

En regardant la mine sombre de Derek, Stiles se mit à fuir en riant. Derek le rattrapa sans difficulté et ils roulèrent tous les deux dans la neige. Derek plaqua ensuite Stiles en restant au dessus de lui.

-Oh ! Fais pas ton Sourwolf !

Il put voir la lueur amusée dans le regard de Derek.

-Les caleçons ?

-Quoi les caleçons ? demanda Stiles faussement innocent.

-Ceux qui ont disparu.

-Ah...c'est moi ! Je les ai balancés dans les buissons derrière le manoir ! le provoqua sciemment Stiles.

Il vit Derek prendre un air décidé.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta quand même Stiles.

Derek l'embrassa sans prévenir, mais Stiles rompit ce baiser.

-On va nous voir, chuchota-il en essayant de regarder s'il n'y avait personne.

-Je m'en fous, grogna Derek avant continuer leur baiser avorté.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, ils ne virent pas qu'ils étaient observés...

**La suite dans le prochain épisode... Alors verdict ? Le début était assez sombre mais la fin assez fluff non ? Avez vous vu la petite révélation que j'ai fait ? Hum ? Non ? Oui ? Vous avez vu j'ai fait un moment Scott-Allison dégoulinant d'amour ! Je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant de voir comment ça se passait pour eux ! C'est pas mon couple préféré mais bon ! Faut savoir écrire sur tout ! Humm quoi d'autre... Ah oui Scott est passé à deux doigts de l'exécution ^^ ! Bon je vais répondre à vos commentaires ! **

_Réponse aux commentaires de mes lapins garous ! ( Oulà j'ai encore fumé quelque chose de pas net...) : _

_la Dictateuse : Hello ;-) ! T'inquiète je comprends, je ne suis pas du genre à obliger les lecteurs à poster des commentaires ^^ ! Ce que j'écris est parfois franchement à la limite et je peux comprendre ton sentiment, donc no stress ! ( je lis un truc en ce moment pour lutter contre le stresse comme je suis une grosse stressée...^^ ). J'avoue que tu m'avais manqué ^^ ! Ah Cora ! Ce n'est pas un personnage simple, Ted n'était d'ailleurs pas censé prendre une telle place mais Cora en avait fortement besoin ! Donc je me suis adaptée ! Dans les prochains chapitres, on reparlera de ce « couple »;-). Je suis d'accord, Derek devrait vraiment aller voir un psy ! ^^ Tu aimes Mike ? Hummm... Lydia a vraiment une place importante en tant que meilleure amie, elle est toujours là au bon moment. T'avais raison pour Skin et David, de vrais timbrés si tu veux mon avis ! Le flash-back t'as plu ? Techniquement, Lily sera de retour dans deux chapitres si je ne me trompe pas ! Je vais penser à Mélissa aussi. Je dois arriver à tout concilier en même temps et parfois j'en oublis certains personnages ! Oui je vais essayer d'arrêter de me mettre la pression... Pas simple ! Je fais que ça ! Faudrait que je fasse du lâcher prise ^^ ! Bisous baveux!;-) _

_Skouare Enix : Cc ! ^^ Oui Stiles, aussi, a un peu (beaucoup) souffert ! Alors Cora est amoureuse de Will mais non ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Tout simplement parce que Will n'aime pas Cora comme ça. Après, Cora peut très bien tomber amoureuse de Ted...;-) Le retour d'Alex, hummm bientôt dans trois chapitres peut-être ? Après, à qui s'attaquera t-il ? Je verrais bien^^. Je suis désolée, mais je ne porte pas Théo dans mon cœur, il fait un très bon méchant mais je ne suis pas trop fan du couple Stéo. Après non je ne pense pas qu'il apparaîtra dans ma fic mais peut-être dans les prochaines... Encore une fois on ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait!;-) ! Il reste huit à dix chapitres, normalement. Merci à toi !Bizz ! _

_Audelie : Merci ;-) ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, je trouve que par respect pour vous je me dois de vous offrir un chapitre correct et corrigé! Oh tu es une prof ?;-) De math ? De français ? Excuse je suis de nature curieuse ! Revenons à nos moutons ! Il fallait bien qu'il y ait une confrontation entre Stiles et Derek sur ce sujet épineux, j'avoue avoir refait quatre fois cette scène car je n'en étais pas satisfaite ! Oui, Derek est compliqué et difficile à comprendre, la communication doit pourtant aller dans les deux sens. Derek et Stiles préfèrent que leur relation reste secrète, chacun pour des raisons différentes... Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bizzzzz ! _

_Samrinn : Kikou ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise;-) ! Je fais en sorte de bien respecter les personnages. Mais non tu ne pleureras pas comme une madeleine enfin... pas tout de suite ^^ ! Stiles est un personnage fort, il est capable de remonter la pente à chaque fois, c'est sûrement pour ça que j'admire autant ce personnage ! Derek l'aidera ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est intéressant de voir leur attachement l'un à l'autre ! Merci ! Kisssssssssss !_

_yumi-elfeuw : Hey ma petite yumi ! Sois pas sadique, Stiles a souffert mais c'était pas si terrible ^^ Si ? ^^ Et oui Cora est une adolescente et ce n'est pas une période facile pour elle ! Je vais mieux, j'essaie de régler mes problèmes au mieux et faut vraiment que j'arrête de stresser !;-) Et toi ça va ?;-) Kiss ! _

_MissLemon : Aloha ! ^^ Je suis heureuse de t'avoir surprise ;-) ! C'était le but ! Entre Cora et Talia c'est assez complexe, Talia l'aime mais a du mal à oublier sa première fille et du coup ça se répercute sur la pauvre petiote ! Le sujet sur le suicide pourrait être abordé par la suite mais ce n'est pas encore sûr ! Cora est un personnage à la fois solide et terriblement fragile par moment. Je pense que Ted sera pour le coup d'une bonne aide pour elle... J'adore ta phrase « Un petit (semi-)Pas pour Derek, et un grand Pas pour le Sterek » Hé hé bien trouvé ! J'avoue avoir une tendance à mélanger du angst et du fluff dans mes chapitres ! Le pire c'est que je ne m'en rends presque pas compte ! ^^ Contente qu'une personne me comprenne sur le problème de double cursus, j'espère que tu vas réussir à faire du japonnais ( c'est cool en plus ! ). Mes problèmes ne s'arrangeront pas de tout de suite mais faut faire avec... Merci à toi! Bizzdouille ( expression bizarre qui veut dire petits bisous dans mon langage ^^! )_

_PS : J'adore les longs commentaires ! Donc pas de souci !;-) !_

_Drayy : Merci !:-) ! _

_Cacahuete : Coucou ! Et oui Derek ne veut pas que « sauter » Stiles ^^ ! Je suis super heureuse de vous avoir tous surpris avec le coup de Cora!;-) Je savais que vous ne le verriez pas venir ! Tu vas me faire rougir avec tes compliments ^^ Je fais de mon mieux et je suis contente que cette fic plaise autant ! Merciiii!BBB ! _

_Nanie : Eh oui Derek et Stiles sont plus proches que jamais ! Ted a sauvé Cora de justesse, heureusement qu'il était là!^^ Merci à toi ! Kiss ! _

_OrageAutomnale : Hello ! J'adore ton surnom, c'est très poétique;-) ! Vraiment heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ce super commentaire;-) ! Bizzzzzz !_

_gamine66664 : Kikou ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Merci ! Bizzzzzz !_

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, c'est le carburant qui fait fonctionner ma fic ! Mais aussi, merci à ceux qui me mettent en follow ou en favoris ! Que dire sur le prochain chapitre ? Il sera centré sur Derek, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ! Mais aussi le titre: Chapitre 18 : Laura. **

**Vous vous posez des questions ? Vous avez raison ^^ ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas le poster trop en retard ! **

**BBB ! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Coucou !**

** Je m'excuse de ce retard ! J'ai une tonne de chose à faire et du coup je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ! Je vous dis pas la déprime ! Je risque donc d'avoir de nouveaux retards pour les prochains chapitres ! **

** Avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de le dire ! JE SUIS EN COLERE ! Pas contre vous mais contre une personne en particulier. Je résume rapidement, voilà je vais le dire, j'ai subi le harcèlement quand j'étais au collège. Un garçon me faisait vivre l'enfer : il me donnait des coups, me tirait en arrière quand je montais les escaliers ( dingue encore aujourd'hui je m'accroche toujours autant à la rambarde quand je vais dans les escaliers !), m'insultait, créait des rumeurs sur moi et a essayé de me cramer les cheveux avec son briquet... Je vivais alors un véritable enfer, j'avais la trouille et heureusement j'en ai parlé à ma famille sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait... Bref ! Juste pour dire qu'hier j'ai croisé une fille de mon ancien collège (pourquoi je me suis arrêtée ! Je suis trop gentille ! C'est un problème vraiment ! ) et on discute de tout et de rien ( je tiens à préciser que quand je me faisais traumatiser TOUT le monde riait ! Eh oui, c'est super hilarant de voir une camarade se faire massacrer ! Ironie quand tu nous tiens... ). Et bim on aborde le sujet de ce connard ( il y a pas d'autre mot possible pour le décrire et encore je me retiens ! ) et vous savez ce qu'elle me dit ?! Que ce n'était pas la faute du mec, après tout il avait des problèmes familiaux ! Putainnnnnnn ! Mais oui le pauvre chou ! C'est tout à fait normal ! J'ai été son punching-ball pendant un an parce que le pauvre avait des problèmes familiaux ! Faut que je me calme sinon je vais éclater mon clavier ! Donc taper sur un autre élève parce qu'on a des problèmes c'est normal ?! Et la menacer de la brûler en la chopant par les cheveux ? ! Certes il avait des problèmes mais était-ce une raison de le faire payer à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je me levais avec la peur au ventre car je savais qu'il m'attendait. On dit que ces enfants là ne sont pas conscients de ce qu'ils font aux autres, je peux vous dire que ce connard savait qu'il me terrifiait, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je pense à ces enfants qui vivent ce harcèlement au quotidien, ce n'est pas normal. Bien sûr qu'il faut prévenir le problème mais il faut aussi faire comprendre à ces enfants-harceleurs que ce qu'ils font c'est mal. Moi, je m'en suis sortie mais je peux vous dire une chose, si je croisais mon ancien harceleur dans la rue... J'aimerais vous dire que je lui dirai ces quatre vérités mais je me mentirai à moi même car encore aujourd'hui...j'en ai peur... **

** Voilà j'avais besoin de le dire, de l'écrire, de me répéter que c'est arrivé mais aussi que c'est fini. De crier ma colère et aussi ma peur. Que ce mec que je vous ai décris, a certainement une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et qu'il a sûrement oublié mais moi non parce que je ne peux pas. Ce sujet me noue encore la gorge alors que j'ai grandi, que j'ai repris confiance en moi, que je ne suis plus cette fille, que je ne suis plus cette victime. Oui je me suis inspirée de ce connard pour créer Alex ( autant vous dire que je le déteste autant que vous ! ) Je m'excuse de vous en parler car vous êtes là pour lire une fic, pas pour m'écouter parler de ma vie. **

** Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, moi je tourne une page et je vous attends en bas. **

Chapitre 18 : Laura.

« _L'art et la torture finalement, ça se ressemblent ! »_

_ La fillette de quatre ans observait attentivement le petit garçon brun en train de dormir. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, mais elle restait concentrée sur cet objectif, c'était important. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. _

_-Laura, va te coucher. Ton petit frère va mieux, l'enjoignit sa mère avec tendresse. _

_ La petite fille fronça les sourcils de détermination. _

_-Je veux le surveiller, c'est mon petit frère, s'obstina Laura. _

_ Talia ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air têtu de sa fille aînée. _

_-Ce n'était qu'une petite gastro et sa fièvre est retombée, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, si tu continues comme ça tu vas toi aussi tomber malade, l'avertit Talia gentiment. _

_-C'est pas grave. _

_-Très bien, je vais demander à Maria de t'installer un lit à côté de celui de Derek, soupira Talia en sortant. _

_ Laura sourit et caressa les cheveux de son petit frère. _

_-Je veille sur toi petit frère, toujours, lui promit Laura. _

_ Son petit frère ne l'entendait peut-être pas, mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même. Jamais on ne ferait du mal à Derek car elle serait toujours là pour le protéger. _

_8888888888_

Stiles se leva avec le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit ? Ou alors pensait-il à Derek ? Un peu des deux. Stiles savait qu'il devrait se sentir coupable, mais pour l'instant il était sur un petit nuage. Envolés les problèmes par rapport à la bande ou même à Alex ! C'est donc ça ce que l'on ressentait quand on était amoureux ? Ce sentiment si agréable qui coulait dans les veines ? Cette impression que tout irait bien tant que l'autre serait là ? Stiles avait envie de crier sa joie au monde entier ! Ce qui était complètement irrationnel ! Mais l'hyperactif ne voulait plus y réfléchir et ne pensait qu'à une chose bien précise : voir Derek ! Il sautilla en dehors de sa chambre et se rendit dans la grande salle. Il le chercha du regard mais ne l'aperçut nulle part. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne à part Malia et Will. Stiles, dans sa joie débordante, n'avait pas ressenti cette atmosphère... pesante ? Voilà c'était ça le mot : pesant. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu rater.

Malia lui lança un regard clairement hostile. Stiles s'empêcha de justesse de reculer. En une nuit, qu'avait-il pu bien se passer ? Will lui sourit d'un air désolé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Stiles, inquiet.

-Alors le génie ne le sait pas ? s'étonna faussement Malia, sarcastique.

Stiles, lui, ne comprit pas cette agressivité soudaine.

-Malia... soupira Will.

-Quoi ?! D'habitude c'est monsieur-je-sais-tout ! cria Malia en se levant brutalement et en sortant de la pièce comme un ouragan.

-Excuse-la, c'est une journée... difficile aujourd'hui, lui dit Will en se dépêchant de rejoindre Malia.

-Une journée difficile ?! lui cria Stiles, incrédule.

Will se retourna avec un air triste sur le visage.

-Celle de la mort de Laura, lâcha ce dernier avant de partir pour de bon.

8888888888888

La mort de Laura. Les mots se répétèrent dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela expliquait certainement l'absence de Derek et des autres. Stiles imaginait sans mal ce que devait ressentir Derek... Lui-même restait dans son lit sans bouger dans ces cas-là ! Tout le monde gérait son chagrin à sa façon, mais ce genre de date était un douloureux rappel qui vous clouait au sol. Où était Derek ? Stiles se demandait s'il devait le chercher, si c'était seulement une bonne idée ? Lui, dans ce genre de situation voulait être seul, mais peut-être que Derek apprécierait sa présence ? N'avait-il pas un lien privilégié avec lui ? C'était débile de se dire ça... L'hyperactif erra dans la grande maison sans rencontrer personne. Sa joie était retombée, il se sentait même un peu coupable d'avoir ressenti ça alors que tout le monde était triste... Le cœur en berne, il se rappela que la mort de Laura, trois ans plus tôt, avait voilé la ville d'une ombre froide et insidieuse. « Mort de Laura Hale, jeune héritière, dans des circonstances mystérieuses », voilà les titres des journaux à ce moment-là ! À treize ans, Stiles avait vu tout Beacon Hills sombrer dans la violence la plus accrue. Les Hale avaient crié vengeance et le sang avait coulé. Aussi vite que cela avait commencé, tout c'était brusquement stoppé. Personne n'avait compris ce revirement de situation car le coupable n'avait jamais été retrouvé. C'était aussi à cette époque que Derek était devenu un homme froid et violent... Perdre quelqu'un pouvait vous changer fondamentalement.

Stiles retourna dans la grande salle pour observer le tableau de la famille Hale. Le dernier en date. Celui qui l'avait captivé la première fois, lors de son premier dîner avec la famille. Ce souvenir-là allait lui rester ! Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des années depuis alors que ce n'était que quelques mois... Il regarda le tableau de plus près. Talia était indéniablement au centre et elle rayonnait d'autorité. À sa droite se trouvaient Peter et Mélissa, les deux se regardaient avec complicité. À la gauche de Talia, il y avait son mari, Dmitri. Ce dernier tenait la main de sa femme, mais ne la regardait pas, non, lui avait son attention dirigé vers ses enfants. Protecteur, c'était le mot pour le décrire. Les enfants étaient placés un cran en dessous des adultes. Scott était le plus à droite et il cherchait le regard de sa mère. Il devait avoir dans les dix ans, peut-être ? Une fillette boudeuse et maussade se tenait à côté de lui, Malia, sans aucun doute. Un garçon au regard décidé et à l'air revêche suivait, Derek. La gamine à côté de ce denier serrait contre elle un doudou, Cora. Alors, la dernière enfant à côté de Cora devait être Laura. Celle-ci souriait et tenait fermement la main de sa petite sœur. Elle avait un sacré charisme, ça c'était sûr ! Ce tableau reflétait le bonheur qu'avait été cette famille. Soudée, c'était le mot.

-J'avais huit ans au moment où on a fait ce tableau, Lily n'était pas encore née... soupira une voix derrière lui.

Stiles sursauta en se retournant pour voir Cora fixer tristement le tableau.

-Elle devait être une super grande sœur, lui souffla Stiles avec douceur.

-Oui. Elle avait aussi un sacré caractère, de ce côté-là elle ressemblait beaucoup à ma mère...

Cora lui offrit un sourire douloureux.

-On devait faire un autre tableau avec Lily dessus, on aurait dû le faire le 2 février 2012...

Stiles savait que l'on était le 29 janvier 2015 aujourd'hui... Ce tableau n'avait pas pu voir le jour car Laura avait été assassinée avant. Elle n'était immortalisée dans cette grande salle qu'en tant que petite fille de onze ans. Quel âge avait-elle lorsqu'elle était morte ? Quinze ans ?

-Derek doit être dans la salle de sport à taper dans son sac de boxe, c'est sa manière à lui de... passer cette journée, lui révéla Cora.

Stiles se tourna vers elle, surpris qu'elle lui dise cela.

-Je... enfin... Comment...

-Je ne suis pas idiote. Derek est mon grand frère et je le connais. Vas-y, mais fais attention Derek peut se montrer blessant dans ces moments-là. Il... Enfin Laura et lui étaient très liés, on aurait pu les croire jumeaux parfois. Bonne chance, lui murmura Cora avant de s'en aller sans un mot de plus.

Stiles resta là, les bras ballants. Que devait-il faire ?

88888888888

Après une longue réflexion, l'hyperactif se trouva dans la salle de sport. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il y était allé. Son hyperactivité lui faisait vraiment faire des choses suicidaires ! La pièce était grande, mais Stiles n'eut aucune difficultés à retrouver Derek. Il suffisait de suivre le bruit des coups. Derek était torse nu et frappait un sac de boxe. Ses poings étaient meurtris, pourtant celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, il fixait le punching-ball avec une fureur dévastatrice. Pauvre sac ! Stiles l'observa ne sachant pas quoi faire, un Derek triste était un Derek imprévisible.

-Ce sac ne t'a rien fait, lâcha Stiles en essayant de paraître décontracté.

Derek arrêta de taper pour le regarder.

-Va t'en, grogna ce dernier en recommençant à frapper dans le sac.

Stiles grimaça, il avait l'impression de retrouver le Derek du début. Il aurait pu partir, mais il émanait de lui une telle tristesse et une telle colère ! Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que Derek puisse oublier sa peine ! C'était nouveau ça, se préoccuper de Derek... Il se mordilla la lèvre et chercha ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire.

-Je suis désolé, on a dû te le répéter un nombre incalculable de fois ! Et je n'ai pas le droit de venir t'envahir dans ton deuil. Sauf que je sais ce que c'est ! Ça fait mal de devoir avancer sans cette personne, la souffrance reste ! Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ma mère et je déteste en parler parce que j'ai l'impression que sinon on me vole des moments avec elle ! Je... j'oublie son visage et j'ai peur parce que j'ai l'impression de la trahir ! Alors ! Alors je me dépêche de regarder ses photos encore et encore parce que je ne veux pas oublier son visage ! Mais c'est tout ce qu'il reste, des photos figées qui finalement ne lui rendent pas justice ! Je déteste ses gens qui disent que la peine s'atténue au fil des années ! Parce que c'est faux ! J'oublie son rire et le son de sa voix et ça, personne ne pourra m'aider à me le rappeler ! Alors je vais sur un lieu qu'elle adorait parce que j'ai l'impression d'être plus près d'elle !Je... je m'emballe et je suis désolé ! Je me répète et tu dois avoir envie de me tuer et c'est normal ! Je... je n'aurai pas dû... je n'ai pas le droit d'envahir tout ça ! Je... je vais y aller ! débita Stiles en se dépêchant ensuite de tourner les talons.

Une erreur ! Voilà ce qu'il avait encore fait ! Il avait fallu qu'il parle de ses angoisses alors que ce n'était pas son but ! C'était de la peine de Derek que l'on parlait, pas de la sienne ! Quel égoïste ! Voilà ce qu'il était ! Derek devait le détester maintenant ! Il se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il souffla et s'écroula sur son lit. Stiles fut étonné quand sa porte s'ouvrit quelques instant plus tard sur Derek. Ce dernier avait mis un t-shirt et avait une expression fermée. Il lui lança sa veste rouge que Stiles attrapa au vol, incrédule.

-Viens, lui dit Derek en faisant un mouvement de tête pour l'enjoindre à le suivre.

Stiles se leva en se dépêchant d'enfiler son blouson. Sa curiosité le poussait à savoir ce que voulait lui montrer Derek. Bizarrement, il lui faisait confiance. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent le manoir en voiture et sans garde du corps. Avec Derek, il ne craignait rien de toute manière, c'était une certitude ! Stiles se trémoussa sur son siège et ne put s'empêcher de se taire plus longtemps ! C'était dans sa nature après tout !

-On va où ?

-Tu verras bien, fut la seule réponse de Derek.

_Super_, pensa Stiles, cela ne le renseignait vraiment pas ! Derek ne lui tint pas rigueur de sa bougeotte, il était sûrement trop perdu dans ses pensées pour lui dire d'arrêter. Stiles s'empêchait de parler sentant que Derek avait besoin de ce silence. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment de briques rouges. Une pancarte indiquait « _Studio de danse_ ». L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Quand l'autre sortit, Stiles le suivit. Derek prit ensuite une clé de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure.

-Euh tu crois qu'on a le droit d'entrer ? demanda Stiles en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

Derek haussa un sourcil désabusé.

-Ah ! Excuse, j'avais oublié que tu étais un mec riche et puissant qui a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut ! marmonna Stiles en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

-Par contre, cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma première question ! À moins de m'avoir caché ton penchant pour la danse classique et là je comprendrais un...

Stiles s'arrêta d'un seul coup de parler en voyant la photo dans le hall du bâtiment. Elle représentait une jeune fille brune souriante aux yeux d'un vert pétillant de vie. En dessous, il était noté « _À__ la mémoire de Laura Hale, danseuse exceptionnelle._ » Ainsi Derek l'avait écouté et avait décidé de venir sur un lieu qui lui rappelait sa grande sœur. Visiblement, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à y aller seul. Derek regardait fixement la photo et sur son visage se lisait une tristesse sans nom et une pointe de... culpabilité ? Stiles se rapprocha et prit presque timidement la main de l'autre, il avait peur de gêner ce moment mais Derek serra sa main sans un mot.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle dansait, lui murmura Stiles.

-Elle dansait tout le temps, elle adorait ça. Cet endroit, c'était...

-Son jardin secret, termina Stiles pour lui.

-Oui.

-Elle était heureuse, souligna l'hyperactif.

-Elle aimait la vie. Ma sœur était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, la perdre a brisé quelque chose en moi, chuchota Derek en lâchant sa main et en serrant les poings.

À cet instant, l'autre semblait tellement vulnérable !

-Vous étiez très proches, souligna Stiles.

-Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi. Elle... elle me manque, lui dit Derek avec difficulté.

Cet aveu semblait difficile à admettre, pour Derek c'était comme montrer une faiblesse. Pour Stiles cela le rendait plus humain. L'autre avait beau avoir mis un mur entre lui et le monde, il était quand même possible de l'atteindre. Jamais, il n'aurait pu se douter que Derek renfermait une telle blessure en lui, il paraissait tellement invincible, presque sans cœur. C'était un cadeau que lui faisait l'autre, un cadeau de confiance.

-Elle aimait manger quoi ? l'interrogea Stiles, une idée derrière la tête.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Mais si ! le coupa Stiles, j'ai une idée ! Alors ?

-Elle adorait manger des baps, c'est un plat écoss...

-Je connais ! Allez viens ! l'interrompit une nouvelle fois l'hyperactif surexcité en le prenant par le bras pour le tirer vers la sortie.

Derek fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation.

-Allez Derek ! supplia Stiles en sautillant sur place et en voyant que l'autre ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

-Stiles, je ne comp...

-Je t'assure que l'idée va te plaire ! Ou pas... Mais j'en suis sûr à... 98 % !

8888888888

Stiles gigota sur sa chaise en regardant Derek. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et ne disait rien. Ils étaient dans un restaurant qui faisait des spécialités écossaises et irlandaises. C'était à plus d'une heure de Beacon Hills, mais Derek n'avait émis aucune protestation quand Stiles avait joué les gps pour préserver la surprise. Maintenant, le serveur venait de déposer les plats sur leur table. Les baps étaient des pains ronds et moelleux qu'il suffisait d'ouvrir pour y mettre une sauce à la crème fraîche et aux herbes ainsi que du bacon ou du saumon au choix. Ajouté à cela un cidre brut et vous pouviez vous croire au paradis ! C'était tout simplement délicieux ! Stiles eut un sourire malicieux en espérant que cela fasse réagir Derek.

-Alors mon idée est pas super cool ?

-Je ne comprends pas, grogna Derek clairement perplexe quant au but de la manœuvre.

-Tu sais, faire ce genre de truc c'est un moyen de se rappeler de bons souvenirs de la personne. Moi par exemple je mange de la glace, elle adorait la glace... fit Stiles pensif.

Sa mère aimait tellement la glace qu'elle en mangeait souvent. Trop souvent selon l'avis de son père ! Il se souvenait de ses soirées spéciales glace comme sa mère aimait les appeler... Il sursauta et se sentit mal d'avoir parler d'elle à Derek. L'autre ne lui avait rien demandé en plus !

-Ma mère déteste la glace, fut la seule réponse de Derek.

-Sacrilège ! J'en mange parfois à m'en rendre malade ! Rassure-moi, ta sœur aimait ça ?

-Ma sœur préférait les plats salés. Elle mangeait comme dix, ma mère trouvait qu'elle mangeait trop, mais Laura s'en fichait. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Par exemple, ma mère... aurait préféré qu'elle fasse un sport de combat mais Laura était têtue, elle préférait la danse. C'est elle qui a eu le dernier mot. Comme toujours...

88888888888

_Laura arriva en courant et se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre de son frère. _

_-Derek, tu ne me croiras jamais ! _

_ Le petit garçon leva la tête en délaissant ses voitures. Il aimait quand sa grande sœur lui racontait les histoires de sa journée même si à six ans il adorait aussi l'embêter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il prit un air complètement désintéressé et qu'il recommença à jouer avec ses petites voitures de course. Laura s'assit à ses côtés et ne tint pas compte de son comportement. _

_-Cet après-midi, j'avais décidé de me promener dans Beacon Hills... _

_-Sans l'accord de maman, l'interrompit Derek qui connaissait sa grande sœur par cœur. _

_-J'ai sept ans et je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! Et puis il y avait Boyd ! _

_-T'as dit ça à maman ? _

_-Oui, enfin d'abord faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé ! _

_-T'y es allée sans moi, marmonna Derek avec une moue boudeuse. _

_ Il détestait quand sa sœur le laissait sur le côté ! _

_-Oui mais c'est parce que tu es encore tout petit !_

_-C'est injuste ! Boyd a le même âge que moi ! _

_-C'est pas pareil ! C'est... Quand tu auras sept ans tu seras assez grand pour venir avec moi ! lui promit Laura. _

_-D'accord, soupira le petit garçon. _

_-J'étais donc avec Boyd quand j'ai vu... un garçon tomber dans un puits ! _

_ Derek essaya de cacher son intérêt pour l'histoire et attendit. Mais Laura le regardait avec grand sourire dans l'attente qu'il lui demande la suite. Derek connaissait sa sœur et il savait qu'elle était assez têtue pour ne pas raconter la totalité de l'histoire. Il poussa donc un petit soupir d'agacement._

_-Et après ? marmonna t-il. _

_-Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Et Boyd m'a dit de prévenir les adultes qui eux pourraient faire quelque chose ! On est donc parti en courant pour les prévenir ! Je voulais voir le garçon, mais maman m'a dit de rester dans la voiture ! termina Laura en grognant clairement dépitée. _

_-Il était toujours vivant ? demanda le petit Derek, malgré tout curieux. _

_-Oui. Enfin je crois ! Maman ne m'a même pas grondée en plus ! sourit Laura très fière d'elle._

_-Maman va s'en souvenir, elle oublie jamais rien ! _

_ Laura haussa les épaules, elle savait qu'elle arriverait à convaincre sa mère de ne pas la punir. _

_-N'empêche, le petit garçon a eu de la chance de s'en sortir ! souligna Laura. _

_ Le petit Derek fronça les sourcils. _

_-C'était de sa faute, il faut être maladroit et débile pour tomber ! _

_ Laura soupira et laissa tomber, son petit frère savait lui aussi se montrer têtu, mais pas autant qu'elle !_

_8888888888_

Stiles voyait bien que Derek s'était perdu dans ses pensées et décida de le ramener à la réalité.

-Têtue, vous l'êtes tous dans la famille visiblement !

-C'était elle qui l'était le plus. Elle voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot et elle avait souvent raison, souffla Derek en jouant distraitement avec son couteau.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur ! Je veux dire, être enfant unique c'est nul ! Comme ça quand j'aurai fait une bêtise, je l'aurai accusé !

Derek lui offrit un petit sourire et c'était selon Stiles, sa plus grande victoire de la journée.

8888888888

_Laura éclata de rire et repartit en courant avec Derek à ses trousses. Laura avait su le convaincre de jouer à chat, mais celui-ci préférait quand même les jeux de cache-cache. Sa grande sœur ne se laissait pas attraper facilement ! __À__ huit ans, elle courait plus vite que lui ! Laura s'arrêta en voyant qu'il ne la suivait plus. _

_-C'est pas grave, Derek ! On va jouer à cache-cache si tu veux ? lui proposa t-elle, conciliante. _

_ Derek eut soudain un sourire malicieux et profita de cette occasion pour bondir sur elle en criant : _

_-Chat ! J'ai gagné !_

_ Le petit garçon partit ensuite en trombe, suivi de sa sœur qui était bien décidée à avoir le dernier mot ! Les rires des enfants résonnèrent dans le jardin de la propriété Hale. C'était un bonheur, un bonheur presque trop parfait..._

_8888888888 _

Malia était difficilement gérable quand elle était en colère et Will s'en rendait bien compte ! Il aimerait bien qu'elle lui fasse confiance, c'était selon lui le meilleur moyen de créer une amitié stable. Malia s'entraînait actuellement dans la salle de tir, elle avait un besoin évident de se défouler ! Will n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui la rendait si irritable. Bien sûr, cette journée mettait les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui rendait la jeune fille aussi énervée. Malia n'était pas Cora et l'amener à se confier était donc beaucoup plus complexe ! Elle enleva son casque qu'elle balança au sol avant de sortir de la pièce au pas de charge. Will poussa un soupir de désespoir et dut courir pour tenir son rythme. Elle lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez. Nouveau soupir. Il prit son courage à deux mains et rentra dans la chambre. Malia était assise sur son lit et le fusillait du regard.

-Tu es dans mon espace privé, grogna Malia.

-Malia, je pense que tu as besoin de parler et je suis là pour ça, lui dit-il gentiment.

-Tu te prends pour qui ?! Mon psy ?!

Will grimaça, Malia était vraiment d'humeur massacrante !

-Je vois bien que tu es énervée et parler peut aider à se sentir mieux !

Malia se leva et s'avança vers lui comme une furie. Will déglutit, c'était une mauvaise idée, finalement !

-Tu sais ce qui pourrait m'aider ?! lui cria t-elle en le chopant par le devant de son t-shirt.

-Euh... Un massage ? proposa Will, complètement largué.

-Ça !

Et Malia l'embrassa sauvagement. Will était complètement décontenancé et dépassé par la situation.

-Malia, ce n'est peut-être pas...

-Tais-toi ! J'en ai vraiment mais alors vraiment besoin ! Alors, rends-toi utile !

Will s'apprêtait à protester, mais Malia l'arrêta en l'embrassant de nouveau.

8888888888

Ils étaient de retour dans la voiture et le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Enfin si on excluait le fait que Stiles tapotait en rythme sur le tableau de bord ou qu'il se trémoussait sur son siège ! Derek jeta un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé à l'autre. Au moins, il pensait à autre chose, à autre chose que sa grande sœur... Stiles remarqua son regard et grimaça en se sentant un peu gêné.

-C'est pas ma faute si je déteste le silence ! Je veux dire c'est nul le silence ! D'ailleurs qui aime le silence ?! Enfin à part toi je veux dire ! s'écria Stiles en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

Derek leva un sourcil comme seul réponse puis se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Il avait déjà reçu neuf appels et dix-huit sms de la part d'Erica, il ne lui avait pas répondu et la connaissant, elle allait lui en vouloir. Si en plus sa mère avait connaissance de sa sortie en dehors de Beacon Hills...

-Tu sais tu devrais faire breveter ton système de langage ! Nan sérieux ! Je veux dire : répondre par les sourcils c'est révolutionnaire ! Imagine dans un film de Mission Impossible ! Ils parleraient par sourcils et n'auraient aucune chance de se faire repérer ! Et...

-Je peux te montrer aussi comment te faire taire, le coupa Derek en gardant un ton neutre.

Stiles lui lança un regard outré et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes puis...

-Tu parlais de me tuer ? s'enquit l'hyperactif, sarcastique.

-T'embrasser plutôt, ça éviterait de mettre du sang partout sur les sièges de ma voiture, sourit Derek.

-C'est dingue tu penses qu'à ta voiture ! Camaro par-ci camaro par-là ! Si quelqu'un la tache ,tu le tueras juste pour ça ?

Derek parlait de l'embrasser et Stiles n'enregistrait que la partie sur la voiture ! Un comble !

-Si c'est toi, je t'embrasserais avant de te tuer, ça te rassure ? le provoqua clairement Derek.

-Tu... Mais ! Espèce de psychopathe !

Derek arrêta brutalement la voiture, se jeta sur l'hyperactif et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf ! Il arrêta son baiser et plongea son regard vert dans les siens couleurs ambres. Ce moment dura quelques minutes et...

-Et sinon le code de la route, tu connais ? reprit Stiles en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

8888888888

_Derek soupira et regarda l'heure, le temps passait trop lentement ! Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : sortir du manoir ! Alors enfin il pourrait... Il sursauta brusquement quand sa sœur entra sans frapper dans sa chambre. Cette manie qu'elle avait ! _

_-C'est ma chambre Laura ! grogna t-il mécontent. _

_-Oups ! J'avais oublié que l'adolescence commençait à quatorze ans ! _

_-Arrête de dire que c'est l'adolescence, j'ai juste envie d'avoir mon espace privé !_

_-C'est bien ce que je disais ! sourit Laura, gentiment moqueuse. _

_ Derek se renfrogna et décida de l'ignorer. _

_-Tu me fais la tête ? lui demanda Laura . _

_ Derek regarda ailleurs, si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, alors ils allaient y jouer ! _

_-Ah ! Ah ! Tu me fais la tête ! s'écria victorieusement Laura. _

_ Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'empêcha de sourire, sa grande sœur avait toujours réussi à le sortir de sa mauvaise humeur. _

_-Si tu me fais la tête, je ne pourrais pas te dire mon super secret ! essaya de l'appâter Laura en prenant un air mystérieux. _

_ Derek renifla avec dédain, lui aussi il avait un secret et il n'en faisait pas tout un plat pourtant !_

_-Arrête de faire ta tête de grognon ! _

_ Derek sourit et se moqua en silence de sa grande sœur. Elle ne connaissait pas son secret, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne lui disait rien. C'était inédit et un brin excitant ! _

_-Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'amour, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. _

_ Derek manqua de s'étrangler en se demandant si elle n'avait pas tout simplement deviné son secret. _

_-Te moque pas Derek ! C'est vrai, j'ai trouvé le mec idéal ! _

_ Elle croyait qu'il se moquait d'elle, il valait mieux qu'elle croit ça. Au moins elle ne connaissait pas son secret qui lui vaudrait sinon et à coup sûr les foudres de sa mère. _

_-Je le connais ? s'enquit Derek, en fronçant les sourcils. _

_ Il ne le dirait pas, mais cela l'ennuyait, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de partager sa sœur et n'appréciait pas le fait qu'un mec puisse aussi lui faire du mal. Laura et lui s'étaient toujours protégés mutuellement. _

_-Il a quatre de plus que moi donc non tu ne le connais pas. C'est le serveur de..._

_-Quatre de plus ! Mais tu as quinze ans ! Et c'est un serveur en plus ?! _

_-Eh ! Il me semble que tu as oublié que j'étais ta grande sœur et toi le petit frère donc je n'ai de remontrance à recevoir de ta part ! Ce serveur, comme tu dis, me voit comme je suis vraiment et non comme les autres du lycée ! _

_-Tu crois vraiment ?! Tu disais aussi ça pour les quatre autres ! _

_ Il put voir la légère grimace sur le visage de sa sœur et il s'en voulut tout de suite. Rappeler à Laura que ses quatre autres relations avaient été un fiasco n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire._

_-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais tu n'es plus comme avant, lâcha calmement Laura en le scrutant. _

_ Derek eut peur, peur qu'elle ne découvre son secret. _

_-J'ai grandi ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande sœur en manque d'amour et fouineuse comme toi ! gronda t-il dans le but d'éviter d'attirer ses soupçons. _

_ Laura le regarda, blessée et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Derek ne la retint pas, il était énervé et fatigué du contrôle continu que sa famille avait sur lui. Il voulait juste être libre. Il regarda l'heure et se dépêcha de partir au lycée pour éviter d'arriver en retard. S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer deux jours plus tard, il aurait écouté sa sœur... _

_8888888888_

-Derek ? Youou Derek ? l'appela Stiles inquiet de sa non-réactivité et du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas redémarré.

Il vit Derek tressaillir puis démarrer afin de retourner au manoir.

-Tu vas bien ? Enfin je.. je veux dire physiquement parlant, hein !

La mâchoire de Derek se crispa mais il ne lui répondit pas. Stiles soupira.

-Tu sais Derek, tout à l'heure dans le studio de danse je... j'ai vu que tu étais triste …

-En colère, gronda Derek.

-Admettre d'être triste n'est pas une tare Derek !

-Je suis en colère c'est tout !

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Mais tu es aussi triste ! Et tu te sens coupable je l'ai vu !

-Je suis coupable ! Crois-moi Stiles, je suis entièrement coupable de sa mort...

8888888888

_ Un cri, voilà ce qu'il entendit en arrivant au manoir. Il rentrait du lycée et il avait entendu ce hurlement et vu cette fumée qui s'élevait de sa maison. Pourquoi son cœur se serra ? Pourquoi eut-il l'impression que quelque chose de grave était arrivé ? Il s'élança et poussa Cora et Scott pour entrer dans son manoir. Une odeur de brûlé lui assaillit les narines et lui donna la nausée. Sa mère hurlait de douleur ? De détresse ? Pourtant elle ne semblait pas blessée ! Mais elle était au sol et s'accrochait à quelque chose...Un corps ? Son père était lui aussi à genoux mais de dos. Il vit à peine Mélissa se précipiter pour entraîner Cora et Scott à l'extérieur. Lui, il s'approcha, mais il avait l'impression de n'être pas vraiment là, d'évoluer dans du coton. Les bruits lui parvenaient de loin et sa vue était étrangement brouillée. Il savait, il avait compris... pourtant c'était impossible ! Il l'aurait senti ! Peter essayait de décrocher Talia du corps. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé et évitait de regarder au sol. Talia hurla une nouvelle fois en se débattant. _

_-Laura ! Laura ! Lâche moi ! C'est ma fille ! C'est mon bébé ! criait-elle à Peter. _

_ Derek se laissa tomber à genoux au sol incapable de supporter cette idée. Car c'était impossible ! Ce corps, il le voyait maintenant. Brûlé presque méconnaissable. Cela ne pouvait être Laura ! Alors pourquoi ce corps avait-il cette chevelure brune qui n'appartenait qu'à elle ? Ce n'était pas Laura ! Alors pourquoi cette personne sans vie portait-elle le pendentif en forme de loup que sa sœur ne quittait jamais ? Non ! Non ! Sa grande sœur ne lui avait-elle pas promis qu'elle serait toujours là pour veiller sur lui ?! Talia hurla encore sa douleur car dans son cœur de mère, elle savait, oui, elle savait que sa fille était partie. Derek vit son monde s'écrouler car il aurait beau le nier, la chercher partout... Elle était là étendue sur ce sol froid... Elle ne rirait plus aux éclats comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle ne lui lancerait plus ses regards pétillants de malice qui les rendaient si complices. Elle ne... Oui sa grande sœur était morte et c'était entièrement de sa faute... _

…**. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop... traumatisé ? Je m'en excuse sinon ! Moi ma colère est retombée donc je suis plus calme, zénitude !**

_Réponse aux commentaires : _

_MonaLisa94 : Et non, cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Derek de ne pas être bien !;-) Oui Derek est sexy et un peu connard sur les bords ^^ Mais on l'aime comme ça ! Je suis contente que le personnage de Lydia te plaise autant! Merci à toi surtout ! C'est avec des lecteurs/lectrices comme toi que j'ai envie de continuer à écrire;-) ! BBB ! _

_Audelie : C'était pas vraiment un cliff ! Si ?;-) Bah vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui les a vu ^^. Stiles a une manière bien à lui de gérer ses émotions, c'est comme-ci il enfermait tout dans un tiroir et qu'il le gardait fermer. Derek a été choqué parce qu'il n'apprécie pas de voir Stiles dans cet état et comme il a souvent du mal à montrer ses émotions eh bah c'est pas simple ! Stiles est pour Derek, très important. Il ne peut pas rendre ça officiel et tu sauras le pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre … Yeahh il faut de la neige ! J'adore la neige ;-) ! Le moment du « jugement » a été assez marrant à écrire, j'avoue avoir été morte de rire ^^ ! Tu es donc une maîtresse ;-) bah moi je suis encore étudiante ^^. Merci pour ton super commentaire ! BBB ! _

_Loveyaoi-15 : Les détails par rapport à mes projets, je vais en parler après les réponses aux commentaires, tu n'auras qu'a y jeter un coup d'œil ! Merci !;-) C'est vrai que le moment avec Talia et les autres dans le bureau était assez hilarant, j'en suis assez fière ! Kissss !_

_yumi-elfeuw : Mince pour ton ordi ! Ma pauvre ! Ça doit être hyper chiant ( vraiment avec la poisse que j'ai, c'est miraculeux que mon ordi tienne le coup !) Stiles est mon personnage préféré, il est tellement loyal, sensible et intelligent ! Ce personnage est passionnant à écrire ! Eh oui Scott l'a échappé belle, Stiles lui sauve vraiment la mise;-) ! Bizz ! _

_MissLemon (Guest) : Je me disais bien que c'était toi ^^ Je t'avais reconnu ! Hé hé ! Tu verras bien, on saura tout par rapport à l'histoire Talia-famille Stilinski dans deux ou trois chapitres;-) ! J'avoue avoir du mal à m'empêcher de mélanger du fluff avec du angts ! ^^ Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! J'avoue j'ai la pression ^^ On verra si j'aborde le sujet du suicide, mais peut être pas dans cette fic. Stiles a cette faculté de tout cacher derrière un sourire, Derek le voit bien d'ailleurs ! Je suis contente que la scène dans le bureau de Talia t'ait plu, visiblement beaucoup de personne ont apprécié!( moi même j'étais morte de rire!) Ah tu vas donc pouvoir faire du japonnais ? Trop bien ! T'es une vrai killeuse;-) Bon j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu et je m'excuse encore pour ce retard ! Bizzdouille ! _

_cacahuete :Hé hé, cette scène était excellente ^^ J'ai bien ri quand je l'ai écris ! Oui c'était trop mignon, ils forment un super couple, après pour Talia... Eh non je vais rien dire !;-) ! Désolé encore pour le retard et mes idées de fics seront notées en fin de page ! Bizz !_

_Drayy : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise !;-) Kiss ! _

_Wm2: Oui, j'avoue que Stiles en voit des vertes et des pas mûres ! Bon cette fois-ci c'était le tour de Derek ! Là Stiles ne s'en prenait pas trop enfin... Non je vais rien révéler mais dans les prochains chapitres...Disons que notre Stiles va en voir de toutes les couleurs... Mais Derek et Stiles forment un super couple et je suis heureuse que tout le monde apprécie;-) ! Peter ? Humm non, ce n'est pas lui ! Merci pour ta review;-) ! BSX ! _

_Vh132 : Ah ah ! Tu sauras qui les regardait dans le prochain chapitre ! T'inquiètes Stiles va aussi passer de bons moments !;-) BBB ! _

_Galiane : Merci, si tu veux savoir j'adore aussi tes histoires, tu écris trop bien;-) ! La scène de la fusillade a été hyper difficile à écrire et du coup je suis sacrément heureuse d l'avoir aussi bien réussi ! C'est vrai qu'entre Stiles et Derek c'est assez … épique ! ^^ Je fais en sorte que tout soit logique, il y a toujours une explication ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! T'inquiètes j'adore les longs commentaires ;-) Merci pour ta super extra cool ( oui ma phrase de veut rien dire ! ^^) review ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ! _

_Lady B : Non c'est pas la merde enfin pas tout de suite ! ^^ Bisous ! _

_la Dictateuse : Coucou ! ^^ Bah oui tu 'as manqué ^^ Pour les exams je te comprends je suis en plein dedans ! Ted va prendre plus d'importance et il est possible qu'il sauve encore Cora... ! Aimer Mike, une mauvaise idée ? Meuh nonnn, non il est tellement gentil, tu ne trouves pas?^^ Hé hé je vais pas te spoiler ! Ah ? Une partie de ton commentaire avait été supprimé ? Bizarre, parfois le site bug ! Mini Stiles est carrément choupinou ^^ Talia ? Taly ? Mystère ! Mystère ! Dans deux chapitres tu auras la réponse ! Les mecs de la bande à Derek ne font pas parti du top 10 des supers cerveaux^^ , c'est sûr! Le couple Allison-Scott n'est pas non plus mon préféré mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait aussi leur faire un moment donc je l'ai fait à ma sauce ^^ ! Stereker, j'adore le terme ! J'en suis carrément fan ! Eh oui ils sterekent ! Le moment dans le bureau de Talia était super agréable à écrire, je me suis bien amusée et je suis happy que tout le monde est apprécié ! Les réponses à tes questions vont arriver... bientôt ! Merci ! Ton commentaire m'encourage vraiment!BBB !_

_didinou : Merci !;-) J'espère que le dernier chapitre t'as plu ! _

Rinaaaa _: Merci ! Heureuse de te faire découvrir une histoire qui te fait plaisir ! La mafia était un sujet que je voulais faire depuis le début et imaginer un Derek mafieux m'a beaucoup motivé ^^ Merci et j'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! Bizzz ! _

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse je vais rapidement parler de mes futurs projets de fic, tous sur Teen Wolf ! ( Couple : Sterek!) **

**-A World Appart ou le monde des loups : UA mais je vais garder la surprise pour celui là ! ^^**

**-Quand les loups ne sont pas là... : ce n'est pas un UA, les loups de la meute sont partis régler un problème en dehors de la ville, laissant les humains du groupe sans défense... **

**-Cap ou pas cap ? : ce n'est pas un UA. Stiles se laisse influencer par un groupe qui lui lance de plus en plus de pari qui sont de plus en plus dangereux... Jusqu'où ira Stiles ? **

**-Pour cette fic je n'ai pas encore trouvé de titre mais je vais vous résumer ça rapidement : toute la meute se réveille dans le loft sauf … qu'ils sont tous nus et que chacun à coucher avec une personne en particulier, le problème ? Ils ne s'en souviennent pas ! **

**Après j'ai aussi des idées d'OS mais là encore je vous en ferais la surprise ! J'ai encore pleins d'autres idées mais je vous ai dit celles qui se précisaient le plus dans ma petite tête ! **

**BBB ! **

**PS : J'allais oublier mais le prochain chapitre sera : Chapitre 19 : Les Hale, toute une histoire...**

_**Pray for Paris ! **_

_**Ne nous laissons pas gouverner par la peur et montrons leur que nous sommes une France unie ! **_


	20. Chapter 19

**Joyeux Noël mes petits lutins des bois ! ;-) **

**Waou bon sang ! J'ai travaillé à mort pour pouvoir terminer ce chapitre ! Je voulais vous en offrir un pour Noël ! C'est mon cadeau ! Je m'excuse de n'avoir rien pu publier depuis ! J'étais en plein dans mes révisions et mes examens ! Je fais mon maximum je vous le jure ! Piouh ! Je vous annonce aussi que je pars en vacance le 26 décembre ( ça fait 4 ans que je n'ai pas eu de vacance!) Bref et durant cette semaine de repos je vais écrire ! (mais j'aurais pas internet ! Snif !) Oui ! Oui ! Je vais pouvoir m'y consacrer entièrement ! Bon on se retrouve en bas car j'ai encore une surprise pour vous ! **

Chapitre 19 : Les Hale, toute une histoire...

_« Il était une fois... » Talia. _

Stiles était énervé et un Stiles énervé faisait de grosses bêtises ! Comme boire du jus d'orange alcoolisé ? Chanter si faux que les voisins soient assez énervés pour appeler la police ? Ou être à deux doigts de faire un strip-tease dans un jardin inconnu ? Cette suite d'événements ne serait pas arrivée s'il n'y avait pas eu « le désastre du matin ». Mais avec les « si », comme on dit, on mettrait Paris en bouteille ! Pour mieux comprendre la situation, il faut se remettre dans le contexte et donc remonter dans le temps, c'est-à-dire quelques heures auparavant...

Ce matin-là, Stiles était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus heureux. Malgré quelques problèmes d'ordre relationnel, ce qui comprenait son père, Alex ou encore la bande à Derek, tout allait pour le mieux. Ses amis étaient compréhensifs, à l'école il avait de bonnes notes et surtout il avait un petit-ami secret ! Oui, secret ! Enfin à peu près secret, puisque Scott, Cora et Lydia étaient au courant ! Ce secret pas si secret donnait à cette relation un petit côté excitant. Ce petit-ami était après tout l'héritier de la mafia Hale, ce qui n'était pas rien ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté tout ça ? L'hyperactif ne saurait y répondre car il n'en avait lui même pas la réponse ! C'était une folie et il en était bien conscient ! Mais tomber amoureux vous fait parfois faire des choses surprenantes ou stupides, tout dépend des points de vue ! Stiles s'en accommodait et avait décidé de ne plus écouter cette petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'il faisait une erreur. Il serait resté sur un petit nuage s'il n'avait pas vu cette scène sortie tout droit d'un cauchemars dans un des couloirs du lycée. Il manqua de suffoquer, lâcha ses livres de cours et fit demi-tour pour aller se réfugier dans les toilettes. Mais il aurait beau se passer de l'eau sur le visage, cela n'effacerait pas ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux... La réalité était pourtant ce qu'elle était : celle de Derek embrassant une fille... Le pire était que Derek et lui avaient parlé quelques jours auparavant ! Le fait que leur relation devait rester secrète. Pour cela, il fallait faire comme d'habitude pour ne pas attirer les soupçons... Derek étant connu pour enchaîner les conquêtes, il devait donc continuer de donner cette image... Stiles lui avait même suggéré cette idée, c'était une chose de le proposer sur le moment et une autre de le voir !

8888888888

Retourner en cours après ça avait été une véritable torture ! Scott s'était même inquiété de le voir aussi pâle et quasi-muet. L'hyperactif ne se sentait pas bien, mais se gardait bien de dire pourquoi. Il était passé par toutes les émotions. Choqué, en colère, triste à en mourir et là incapable de la moindre réaction ! Son cerveau avait certainement disjoncté et il était maintenant incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente. À la sortie des cours, Lydia avait pris la situation en main et avait décidé d'amener son ami chez elle pour le reste de la journée. Heureusement, Derek n'était pas réapparu de la matinée et Stiles avait donc pu éviter de le voir. La rousse lui intima l'ordre de s'installer dans le salon, puis elle se dépêcha de commander un chocolat chaud à son majordome.

-Raconte moi, fut sa seule demande.

Stiles lui expliqua alors dans un filet de voix ce qui s'était passé. Lydia grimaça et se demanda bien comment elle pouvait réconforter son ami !

-Vous devriez peut-être en rediscuter ? suggéra t-elle sans beaucoup d'espoir.

-C'est moi qui le lui ai suggéré ! Je suis trop con ! Je devrais pas être jaloux ! Ça se trouve, il a adoré l'embrasser ! Et cette pintade en a profité ! Limite s'ils n'allaient pas le faire dans le couloir ! Et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien dire parce que l'idée vient de moi ! Et cette pimbêche était collée à lui ! Et si Derek la préférait à moi ?! Oh ! mon dieu ! Je suis jaloux ! Je suis débile de l'être puisqu'il est avec moi ! Mais en secret ! Du coup toutes les nanas doivent penser qu'il est libre ! Mais Derek ne couchera pas ! Il me l'a promis ! C'est juste de la comédie ! Je déteste cette situation ! Je je... cria l'hyperactif maintenant essoufflé.

Lydia soupira en voyant Stiles insulter Derek de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible, puis de recommencer à tempêter sur une relation qui de toute manière n'avait aucun avenir. Cela n'allait pas être simple...

8888888888

-Allô ? Stiles ?

-Scottyyyyyyyy ! Dis à Derek qu'il n'est qu'un grooooooooooos con... connard !

-Stiles ? Ça va ?

-Je sais paaas j'ai siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chaaauuuud mais chauuud !

-Euh Stiles, t'es ivre ou quoi ?

-Pas ivre! Gaiiiii ! Oh gay ! T'as compris gai je suis gay ! éclata de rire Stiles.

-D'accord... Euh t'es chez Lydia ?

-Nan !

-T'es où ? s'inquiéta clairement Scott.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, pour que je vienne te chercher ! T'es censé être chez Lydia pour ta sécurité !

-Nan !

-Stiles ! Fais pas l'enfant !

-T'es pas mon père ! Oula fait vraiment troop chauuud !

-Stiles... D'accord c'est pour que tu me dises exactement ce que je dois dire à Derek. C'est pas pratique au téléphone, je... je risque d'oublier certains trucs ! essaya de marchander Scott.

-C'est vrai ! T'es un vrai poisson rouge ! Je crois que je vais faire un strip-tease ! C'est cool ça !

-Non ! Non !

-Si !

-Je veux dire, attends-moi ! Ça sera plus marrant !

-D'accord, alors je vais chanter un truc sur ce connard canard de fêtard sans cœur ! Oh t'as vu, ça rime !

-T'es trop fort mec, mais t'es où ?

-Sais pas trop... Près de chez moi je crois...

-Ok j'arrive !

-D'accord ! Pour passer le temps, je vais chanter et me désaper ! Fait chaud quand même !

-Non ! Non !

Trop tard, Stiles avait déjà raccroché.

8888888888

Scott grogna. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée ! Qu'est-ce-que son cousin avait bien pu faire ? Encore ?! Normalement il devait aller voir Allison et son plan tombait à l'eau parce qu'il devait aller chercher son ami ! Il espérait être revenu à temps au manoir avant que Derek ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait « emprunté » sa camaro ! C'était la seule qui était en vue quand il était sorti en catastrophe. Derek n'aurait sûrement aucune pitié s'il faisait une seule égratignure sur sa voiture chérie ! Ce qui l'angoissait aussi c'était que Stiles ne touchait habituellement pas à l'alcool... Il avait vraiment dû y avoir une grosse dispute entre les deux ! Il grimaça, Stiles était son ami, non, son meilleur ami. En peu de temps, ils étaient devenus des best friends. Ce n'était pas comme avec Isaac qui était plus son protecteur que son ami. Il savait où Stiles habitait avant de venir vivre au manoir. Personne dans la famille n'avait voulu lui dire pourquoi Stiles était soudainement venu vivre avec eux. On ne le mettait jamais vraiment au courant de toute manière... Il scruta le quartier en espérant apercevoir l'hyperactif. Il freina brutalement en voyant quelqu'un en train de danser, de chanter, de se trémousser et surtout de se déshabiller ! Il sortit de la voiture en vitesse et courut jusqu'à son ami.

-Stiles ! Merde mais rhabille-toi ! s'affola Scott.

-Non, non ! chantonna joyeusement Stiles en échappant à la prise de Scott.

-Stiles ! grogna Scott particulièrement décidé à mettre son ami dans la voiture et fissa !

L'hyperactif avait déjà enlevé son écharpe, son manteau et son pull. Maintenant, ce dernier s'évertuait à enlever ses chaussures. Scott réussit tant bien que mal à le ceinturer et à l'installer dans la camaro. Stiles gigotait en essayant d'ouvrir la portière verrouillée. N'y arrivant pas, il croisa les bras, boudeur.

-Je déteste cette voiture... marmonna l'hyperactif.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé avec Derek ?

-Veux pas en parler. C'est juste un connard que j'aime et que je déteste en même temps...

-Euh c'est possible ça ? demanda Scott plus que perplexe.

Stiles éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-T'es trop rigolo quand tu prends ton air de chiot malheureux ! sourit Stiles en se calmant enfin.

-J'ai pas un air de chiot malheureux ! s'offusqua Scott.

Stiles haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

-Qui t'as donné de l'alcool ? le questionna Scott.

-C'est Mikiii !

-Mike ? Je vais le démonter ! grommela Scott.

Un Stiles saoul était un Stiles encore plus hyperactif que d'habitude ! Mike était vraiment con d'avoir donné ça à son ami !

-Scotty... Me sens pas trop bien...

Scott le regarda inquiet à l'idée qu'il puisse vomir dans la voiture de Derek.

-On est bientôt arrivé Stiles ! Retiens toi !

Scott retint son souffle jusqu'à la fin du trajet en priant pour que Stiles ne vomisse pas dans la voiture. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se garant devant le manoir.

-On est...

Scott ne termina pas sa phrase car Stiles venait de... vomir dans la camaro... Derek allait vraiment le tuer...

8888888888

-Allez Stiles ! On y est presque !

Scott soutenait l'hyperactif pour le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre, ce dernier était plus dans état catatonique qu'autre chose ! Il pensait en même temps à la camaro où devait régner une odeur forte de vomi... Avec un peu de chance, personne ne le soupçonnerait ! On pouvait toujours espérer... En arrivant dans le couloir, il se figea en voyant Derek au bout du couloir. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour !

-Stiles, chuchota Scott, surtout ne dis rien, je vais dire que t'as eu un malaise, d'accord ?

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, le regard fixé sur Derek qui avançait vers eux.

-Derek ! s'exclama Scott en se collant un grand sourire sur le visage.

Stiles se dégagea de la poigne de Scott pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit Derek en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant un Stiles trop pâle à son goût.

-Malaise ! s'exclama Scott en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

-Gai ! s'écria pour sa part Stiles avec un grand sourire.

-Scott ! Il pue l'alcool ! T'as encore fait quoi ?! grogna Derek en prenant un air menaçant.

-Fuck you, fuke you, fuke youuuu ! chantonna brusquement et joyeusement Stiles en faisant des doigts d'honneur à Derek.

Scott grimaça d'horreur et tenta désespérément de mettre une main sur la bouche de Stiles. Celui-ci éclata de rire et continua de chanter en l'évitant. Derek fixait l'hyperactif, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement et par un peu de colère aussi.

-Stiles ! Tais toi ! supplia Scott.

-Tu m'expliques ? gronda Derek à Scott en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Il est... enfin il a un peu bu...

-Fuck you, fuke you, fuke youuuu !

-Ça, j'avais compris ! fit Derek en serrant des dents et en essayant d'ignorer que l'autre continuait à chantonner cette stupide chanson.

-Je suis arrivé à temps et euhhh...

-J'ai fait un strip-tease ! s'écria soudainement Stiles, visiblement très fier de lui.

-Quoi ?! aboya Derek.

-Mais non ! Enfin si ! Mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'enlever tout ! Je l'ai empêché de faire d'autres conneries ! balbutia Scott.

-Vraiment ?! l'interrogea Derek.

-Oui ! lui assura Scott en hochant furieusement la tête.

-Et encore t'as pas vu l'état de la voiture ! pouffa Stiles.

-La voiture ? grogna Derek en regardant Scott de manière menaçante.

Scott déglutit et chercha désespérément une réponse adéquate.

-Euuh Stiles est ivre ! Il dit pas forcément des trucs logiques ! couina ce dernier.

-Si ! Je suis logique ! La ca...

Scott bâillonna Stiles avec sa main pour le faire taire.

-Scott ! Lâche-le ! lui ordonna Derek.

-Derek, je vais le ramener dans sa chambre ! Il vaut mieux, il est pas dans son état normal ! tenta Scott dans le but de partir le plus vite possible avant que Derek ne découvre le pot aux roses.

-Non ! C'est moi qui vais le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre !

-Derek ! Stiles a l'air de te faire la tête, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux !

-Il ne me fait pas la gueule !

-Si ! Il me l'a dit !

Derek allait protester quand ils entendirent Stiles pleurer. Comme ça, brusquement et sans raison apparente, l'hyperactif sanglotait, appuyé contre le mur. Derek et Scott se regardèrent, incertains.

-Stiles ? Ça va ? s'enquit Scott, inquiet.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, décida Derek en poussant son cousin sur le côté.

-Mais non ! C'est à cause de toi s'il est dans cet état !

-Scott, je ne me répéterai pas !

-Non, c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper !

-Scott !

Les deux s'affrontaient du regard et semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains, enfin surtout Derek ! Scott, lui, préférait éviter une bagarre, tout simplement parce que l'autre lui démolirait la figure ! C'est le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol qui les interrompirent. Avec stupéfaction, ils fixèrent un Stiles profondément endormi et allongé sur le parquet. D'un regard, ils firent une trêve et Derek souleva l'hyperactif dans ses bras afin de le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre. Scott le suivit en silence. Ce dernier se dit que même inconscient Stiles arrivait à le sauver...

8888888888

Malia travaillait sur son devoir de maths et évitait sciemment de regarder dans la direction de Will. Pas qu'elle soit gênée, mais surtout parce qu'elle était encore assez surprise des performances de Will au lit. Vraiment étonnée, à vrai dire ! Elle ne pensait qu'il serait aussi... bon ? Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas apprécier sa... douceur ? Bizarre... Grâce à lui elle avait un peu oublié que Derek avait embrassé Stiles l'autre jour dans la neige... Elle avait été furieuse car son cousin lui piquait beaucoup trop souvent ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle se demandait si Will voudrait bien retenter l'expérience... Cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile ! Will ne lui dirait pas non ! Foi de Malia !

Will, pour sa part se sentait affreusement mal… Bon sang ! Il avait couché avec sa protégée ! Le pire était qu'il avait apprécié sa... fougue ? Il devrait avoir honte ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cédé ! Avec Cora, il avait refusé car il la voyait comme une petite sœur, mais Malia... Il évitait de la regarder, il se sentait affreusement gêné et honteux. Il avait quand même couché avec Malia Hale, quoi ! Ce n'était pas bien... Maintenant, il se faisait la promesse de se cantonner à son rôle de protecteur ! Foi de Will !

Le jeu du chat et de la souris pouvait commencer...

8888888888

Stiles ouvrit faiblement les yeux, mais les referma bien vite ! La lumière était bien trop agressive ! Et sa tête ! Oh bon sang ! Il y avait un marteau piqueur qui tapait dedans ! Il grimaça douloureusement.

-Bois ça.

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix de Derek. Il rouvrit les yeux et prit le verre que l'autre lui tendait. Sans aucun doute, c'était de l'aspirine dans de l'eau. Il tenta de se relever un peu pour pouvoir le boire sans s'étrangler. Derek l'y aida et il put enfin avaler l'anti-douleur avec un certain soulagement. Après, l'autre le réinstalla pour qu'il puisse remettre sa pauvre tête sur le coussin. Il voulait aussi éviter de croiser le regard de son petit ami ? Ex ? Visiblement, il était dans sa chambre au manoir. Après, il ne gardait que des souvenirs assez flous de ce qui s'était passé mais il avait sentiment que ça n'avait pas été très glorieux... C'était bien une chose qu'il aurait voulu éviter, finir ivre. Bon sang ! Quand Mike lui avait proposé une bouteille de jus d'orange, il n'aurait pas imaginé que l'autre lui ferait une blague aussi foireuse ! L'idée d'avoir été dans le même état que son père... Il grogna intérieurement. Mike n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais son sens de l'humour était à refaire ! Il sentit le lit s'affaisser et devina que Derek venait de s'allonger à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi t'as bu ? lui demanda ce dernier, calmement, trop calmement.

Stiles grimaça. Autant éviter de lui dire qu'il était sorti discrètement du manoir de Lydia, celle-ci étant très occupée avec Jackson et qu'il était allé voir Mike. Lydia allait sûrement le découper en petits morceaux pour ça... Ça ne serait pas non plus une bonne idée de lui avouer que Mike s'était amusé à lui mettre de l'alcool dans son jus d'orange. Bon il fallait aussi avouer que l'hyperactif après plusieurs gorgées s'était douté de ce que contenait la bouteille. Bêtement, il s'était dit que ça le détendrait. Grave erreur.

-Je sais pas, marmonna Stiles en espérant que l'autre ne lui poserait plus de question.

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

Bon sang ! C'était un véritable interrogatoire !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

-Je ne peux pas rectifier mon erreur si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Stiles se retint de soupirer, Derek pouvait se montrer terriblement têtu.

-J'ai pas réfléchi, c'est tout, souffla l'hyperactif.

-Je pensais sortir avec quelqu'un de réfléchi justement, souligna Derek avec une touche de... taquinerie ?

-La fille de ce matin, elle devait l'être alors ? lâcha Stiles.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit ! Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher !

-C'est donc ça, comprit Derek.

-Laisse tomber...

-Cette fille n'est pas toi et c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra, ce n'était pas souvent que Derek lui faisait ce genre de déclaration.

-Elle sauterait dans ton lit sans problème, elle...

-Arrête de croire ça ! Ces filles ne cherchent mon attention que pour avoir une meilleure position !

-Et ça ne te frustre pas ? D'attendre ?

-Je suis frustré ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! se fâcha Derek en se levant et en lui faisant face.

Derek serrait maintenant les poings de colère et Stiles, lui, pinçait les lèvres d'amertume.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser problème quand tu l'as embrassée...

-C'est toi-même qui m'as poussé à être comme d'habitude !

-Tu n'as pas attendu longtemps avant de le faire !

-Tu sais ce que te feront les Argent s'ils découvrent pour toi ? ! cria soudainement Derek, furieux.

-Arrête de changer de sujet ! Alex me fait déjà chier et je m'en sors très bien ! hurla Stiles qui avait réussi à s'installer en position assise.

-Tu crois vraiment ? ricana Derek froidement.

-Bien sûr !

-Alex n'est rien par rapport au reste de sa famille ! Tu deviendras une cible s'ils découvrent pour toi et moi ! Tu croyais qu'Alex était un problème ?! La famille Argent te tuera pour m'atteindre et eux ils y arriveront ! Ils y mettront tous les moyens nécessaires pour y arriver !

-Arrête…

-Non ! le coupa Derek en se rapprochant brutalement, les Argent savent frapper là où ça fait mal ! Pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'un insecte insignifiant à leurs yeux mais si notre relation devient publique, tu auras bien plus d'importance ! Tu crois connaître la souffrance ?! C'est faux tu ne la connais pas ! Eux, ils te la feront découvrir ! Ça t'embête que j'embrasse une fille ? Je préfère ça plutôt que de te découvrir mort au fond d'un ravin ! termina-t-il, hors de lui, avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Stiles resta là sans bouger, il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Il était aussi complètement déboussolé, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cet éclat de la part de Derek... Il se sentait con... Il déglutit et se rallongea, le cœur en berne. Il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air...

8888888888

Stiles se demandait quand Derek allait lui reparler. Trois jours... Ça commençait à devenir long ! Il ne l'avait pas revu ni dans le manoir ni dans l'école. Une question tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Était-ce fini ? Pourquoi cette idée lui faisait-elle aussi mal ? Il devait reconnaître que c'était un peu beaucoup de sa faute... Scott l'avait bien remarqué et l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que Derek s'isolait parfois. Personne ne savait où celui-ci allait mais il revenait toujours. En voyant sa mine de déterré, Scott avait décidé de l'emmener chez sa mère. Stiles ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait le réconforter... Mais son ami pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtu (ce trait de caractère devait être une marque de fabrique des Hale ! Scott avait beau être un adopté, il semblait avoir quand même copié cette façon d'être !) et l'avait traîné le soir venu dans la maison de Mélissa. Celle-ci l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et l'avait invité à manger avec eux. Installé à la modeste table, il ne cessait de ressasser sa conversation avec Derek.

-Tiens, tiens ! On a un invité et je ne suis pas prévenu ? s'exclama Peter avec un grand sourire de sadique en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-Peter ! N'embête pas mon invité ! l'avertit sa femme depuis la cuisine.

-Rooh ! Pourtant Stiles adore ça ! continua Peter en s'installant à table.

-Tiens-toi bien, le sermonna Mélissa en entrant à son tour dans la salle à manger tout en transportant un plat.

Lily gloussa en regardant ses deux parents se « disputer ». Scott leva les yeux au ciel en s'empressant d'aider sa mère à servir le repas. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène, mais retourna bien vite à ses pensées moroses.

-Tiens, le bavard ne parle pas ! Miracle ! se moqua Peter en le fixant de ses yeux pétillants de malice.

-Peter ! soupira Mélissa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ?! s'offusqua faussement ce dernier.

-Laisse-le, tu ne vois pas que quelque chose le tracasse ?! insista-t-elle tout en envoyant un sourire rassurant à l'hyperactif.

Peter examina attentivement le pauvre invité, puis eut un sourire triomphant et s'écria, moqueur :

-Cupidon a encore frappé !

-C'est qui Cupidon ? s'enquit Lily avec une petite moue d'incompréhension.

-Un petit con qui...

-Peter ! le coupa Mélissa en le foudroyant du regard.

-Un mec qui ne sait pas viser, rectifia ce dernier avec un petit sourire faussement contrit.

-Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, Cupidon c'est l'amour avec un grand A. C'est grâce à ce dernier que ton papa et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais vois-tu ma petite fée, tout ça arrive quand on ne s'y attend pas, on ne peut pas lutter contre ce sentiment. C'est puissant et dévastateur, expliqua Mélissa avec une risette malicieuse.

Lily écoutait sa mère avec un air fasciné et Stiles dut admettre que Mélissa avait un sacré talent pour captiver son public.

-C'est un coup de foudre, l'instant d'avant la personne ne ressent rien et l'instant d'après cette même personne ne peut résister au charme de l'autre, continua Mélissa, je vais vous raconter une histoire, une histoire peu commune. Tout commença par un contrat...

_ Un contrat. Une mission. Un objectif simple : tuer une personne bien précise. La cible ? Une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, héritière d'une entreprise familiale puissante. On murmurait qu'elle était aussi têtue que trente-six bourriques et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le tueur ? Un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, connu dans le métier pour sa précision et ses réussites. Les rumeurs le disaient russe et sans pitié. Ce dernier se prépara et observa d'abord les habitudes de sa cible. Le tueur s'arma donc de patience et trouva la faille dans la sécurité de l'héritière. Il était décidé à mener à bien sa mission, comme toujours. Il attendit la nuit tombée et entra d'un pas furtif dans le manoir. Quand il entra sans difficulté dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il la trouva endormie. Il s'approcha doucement et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Elle était jolie, de longs cheveux bruns, une peau mate et une silhouette fine. Le tueur arma froidement son arme, mais il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait suivre... Quoi, me direz-vous. Elle ouvrit les yeux, voilà ce qui arriva. Le choc fut brutal quand le tueur croisa ce regard décidé et frondeur. Dans un premier temps, il refusa ce que son cœur lui disait. Grave erreur d'inattention car tandis qu'il bataillait contre ce sentiment venu d'ailleurs, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond et... l'attaqua ! Autant le dire, le tueur fut sacrément surpris car personne ne lui avait dit qu'il serait face à une furie ! Ni une ni deux, ils tombèrent au sol et chacun se rendit coup pour coup ! Le tueur grâce à son entraînement intensif réussit tant bien que mal à immobiliser l'héritière ! Celle-ci l'affronta vaillamment du regard, sourit et... l'embrassa ! Le tueur ne lutta pas. Car tous deux venaient d'expérimenter... le coup de foudre ! Brutal, inattendu et intense ! Le lendemain, l'héritière alla voir son père et fit en sorte que le tueur devienne son protecteur mais aussi son mari... _

-Et voilà comment mon beau-frère s'est fait avoir par ma sœur ! s'exclama Peter en prenant un air tragique et en se mettant la main sur le cœur.

Mélissa secoua la tête, dépitée.

-Moi aussi je veux un amoureux ! fit Lily, décidée.

-D'abord il passera par la case « papa » ! sourit Peter, purement machiavélique.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

-Parce que ce petit con devra...

-Peter, va chercher le dessert ! le coupa Mélissa.

Peter se leva de mauvaise grâce et sortit de la salle à manger.

-Laisse tomber ma chérie, ton papa est jaloux, lui assura sa mère.

-Complètement faux ! Je lui broierai juste les...

-Peter ! Tais-toi ou tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir !

L'avertissement de Mélissa eut le bénéfice de rendre Peter complètement silencieux. Stiles sourit, heureux que l'autre se soit fait clouer le bec, pour une fois !

-Lily, tu dois surtout retenir que deux personnes qui s'aiment ne peuvent pas se quitter. Ce sont comme deux aimants, ils vont toujours dans la même direction, expliqua Mélissa tout en regardant particulièrement Stiles.

Celui-ci détourna les yeux, visiblement la mère de Scott avait compris que quelque chose le tracassait et que c'était d'ordre amoureux.

-Scott, pourrais-tu aller coucher Lily, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda sa mère.

Scott hocha la tête et après que Lily eut dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, ils partirent vers l'escalier menant aux chambres laissant Mélissa, Peter et Stiles dans la salle à manger.

-Peter, ta sœur ne voulait-elle pas te voir ? s'enquit Mélissa en fixant son mari.

-Quoi ? Ça peut attendre demain matin !

-Peter... insista t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Peter souffla en comprenant que sa femme voulait surtout être seul à seul avec Stiles et donc qu'elle le mettait dehors. Et comme, il ne pouvait pas lui résister... Il se leva et sortit de la maison en grognant surtout pour la forme.

-Enfin, seul ! sourit Mélissa, tu veux du thé ? Je vais en faire !

Aussi vite fut dit aussi vite fut fait ! Stiles se retrouva sur le canapé du salon avec une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains. Ensuite Mélissa s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

-J'étais assez curieuse de te connaître, Stiles. Tu as réussi à gagner l'estime de tout le monde en peu de temps. Tu es, je pense et sans me tromper, un garçon assez étonnant. Je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois mon Scott. Je suis assez soulagée qu'il est un ami digne de confiance à qui il peut confier ses secrets, tous ses secrets.

Stiles tressaillit, elle savait ! Elle savait que son fils sortait avec une Argent ! Il en aurait mis sa main à couper ! Elle vit son étonnement.

-Je suis sa mère, Stiles. Scott ne me l'a pas dit, mais il n'en a pas besoin.

Stiles dut se l'avouer, il était scotché par la perspicacité de Mélissa vis-à-vis de son fils. Il avait cependant une question et il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait lui répondre.

-Comment... comment vous faites pour accepter ce que fait Peter ?

Mélissa lui sourit doucement.

-Je fais avec. En fait non, je l'aime, c'est ce qui me permet de rester auprès de lui. Vois-tu Stiles, avant j'étais mariée à un homme policier, tout le contraire de mon homme actuel. Il devait normalement de par sa fonction représenter la droiture et la justice. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de me battre quand il rentrait après son service. J'ai supporté cela pendant des années et puis Peter est arrivé. Je sais ce qu'il fait, ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'accepte, mais il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Ce que je vis avec lui est... indescriptible. Je l'aime et ça, ça change tout.

Stiles dodelina de la tête, il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Comment se battre contre ce sentiment ? L'amour n'apportait-il pas aussi son lot de souffrance ? S'il y mettait un terme tout de suite, aurait-il moins mal ? Il avait tellement de questions sans réponse.

-Tu sais Stiles, trop réfléchir ne t'apportera pas forcément plus de réponse, le taquina gentiment Mélissa.

-Je... je ne suis pas amoureux.

-Tu essaies plutôt de t'en convaincre. Derek va revenir, mais il a parfois du mal à bien communiquer ses émotions, il a peur de perdre de nouveau.

-Comment vous le savez ?!

-J'aimerais te dire que je sais tout mais non, c'est Scott qui m'en a parlé. Ça l'embête de te voir dans cet état-là. Il sait aussi que je ne dirais rien.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Tout le monde va le savoir à ce rythme-là ! s'énerva Stiles.

-Les autres ne le savent pas, le rassura Mélissa.

-Pour l'instant !

-Tout doux Stiles. Tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour ce n'est pas encore arrivé.

Stiles lâcha un soupir de profond désespoir.

-Par contre, je sais comment faire revenir Derek plus vite... lui sourit Mélissa, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Stiles la regarda, curieux.

-Comment ?

-C'est assez simple alors voilà...

**Bon Derek va t-il rester fâcher ? Hum hum ! Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! Enfin dans le prochain chapitre plutôt !;-) Je vais répondre à vos commentaires puis je vous donnerais votre surprise si vous êtes sage ! **

_Réponse à vos reviews : _

_audelie : Contente que le chapitre ait été à la hauteur!:-) Pourquoi Derek serait coupable de la mort de Laura ? Hummm je ne sais pas...;-) Rassure toi, tu le sauras vers la fin ! C'est vrai que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de stopper les chapitres au mauvais moment! Enfin... crois moi je peux faire pire ! Merci pour ton gentil message ;-), j'avais besoin de le dire. Je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que je transposais mon ancien harceleur à Alex, c'est après plusieurs chapitres que j'ai vu dans Alex tout ce que j'ai détesté chez mon harceleur. Mais tout ça est derrière moi, j'ai vécu tellement de trucs difficiles que je suis prête à affronter l'avenir ! J'ai ma famille, mes amis et vous mes lecteurs et ça, ça n'a pas de prix ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année à toi !;-) _

_didinou : Hey ! Ton commentaire me fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Merci à toi de me suivre !;-) Joyeux Noël et Bonne année ! _

_Drayy : Merci ! Sache que j'écris déjà mes autres idées de fics ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! Kiss flocons de neige ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw : Comme je te comprends ! Un ordi c'est tellement utile ! C'est vrai que le chapitre 18 était triste, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je voulais que vous compreniez l'immense tristesse qu'a ressentit la famille Hale. Ouais ! Stiles est trop un killeur!;-) Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année ! _

_Cacahuete : Waou j'en rougis ! Je suis super méga heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu !Merci c'est gentil de ta part ;-) Ne t'en fais pas Alex aura une fin à l'image de ce qu'il est ! Le couple Stiles et Derek est cute, c'est vrai!;-) Joyeux Noël et bonne année !_

_Skouare Enix : Je vais mieux !;-) Merci pour ton message mignon tout plein ! Oui malheureusement les gens préfèrent détourner le regard quand quelque chose les gêne... C'est comme ça ! Un jour j'en parlerai à quelqu'un mais pas tout de suite, disons que je préfère repousser ce moment, j'imagine que je suis dans une forme de déni !;-) Oui, je suis d'accord : A mort Alex ! _

_Non ce n'est pas Peter le coupable ! Je te rassure !;-) On saura qui a tué Laura, je te le promets ! La mort de Laura est un des fils conducteur de cette histoire, mais ça vous le comprendrez à la fin ! _

_Derek en détresse est un Derek auquel on aurait envie de faire plein de calinous ! Stiles est quelqu'un plein de ressource ! La prochaine fic que je publierais sera : « Quand les loups ne sont pas là... ». Elle viendra dès que j'aurai fini « Beacon Hills une ville à feu et à sang ».;-) ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! J'adore te parler !;-) Tu es une super lectrice et j'adore te répondre ! Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année ma petit luciole ( oui je donne des surnoms étranges... On va mettre ça sur le compte de ma folie profonde ! ) ! _

_la Dictateuse :Ah ah tu auras la réponse pour le secret « Taly » dans deux chapitres !;-) ! Pour Laura c'est un moment assez triste, je l'avoue. Pour moi écrire ces passages n'était pas simple, j'avais tout le temps envie de pleurer ! Malheureusement, elle est bel et bien morte, je rappelle que son but à toujours été de protéger son frère, c'est peut-être ça qui l'a tué... _

_Stiles connaît le deuil, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il peut aider Derek. Le problème de la famille Hale est le fait qu'ils n'ont pas fait leur deuil... Cela creuse des fossés et des projets de vengeance...Je vais faire en sorte d'écrire un passage pour que vous compreniez mieux Malia, celle-ci n'a pas vécue des choses simples. Elle a été enlevé à sa mère pour de bonnes raisons, crois moi... _

_Mes projets t'intéressent ?;-) L'UA sera vraiment super ^^ Ça sera magique, le choc entre deux mondes différents, celui des hommes et celui des loups;-) ! Mais la prochaine histoire publiée sera « Quand les loups ne sont pas là... ». Pour « Beacon Hills une ville à feu et à sang », il reste 5-7 chapitres, ça dépendra des rajouts ! Merci pour ton message de réconfort ;-). Alex représente mes pires cauchemars, peut-être que l'écrire me permettra de me le sortir de la tête. Son sort sera à la hauteur de ce qu'il est;-). J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'as plu ! Joyeux Noël ! Bonne fêtes et bonne année ! Kissssssssssssssssssssssssssss pailletés ! _

_MissLemon : Merci ! J'ai fait mon mieux pour écrire un chapitre plein d'émotion;-)!Angts et fluffy comme d'habitude ^^ ! C'est le paradoxe j'écris des trucs tristes avec toujours de l'humour. _

_C'est vrai ce que j'ai écris m'a fait du bien;-) ! Ça défoule ! Je suis sûre que tu vas gérer au BAC !;-) Cette fic sera fini dans 5-7 chapitres, peut-être plus, ça va dépendre de mon inspiration débordante !;-) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Joyeux Noël ! Bonne fêtes et bonne année ! ^^ BBB ! _

_calliope : Merci, je suis heureuse que ce que j'écris te plaise;-) ! Merci pour ton message d'encouragement ! Oui, je suis plus forte aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs c'est vous lecteurs qui représentez ma plus grande force;-) ! BBB ! Joyeux Noël, bonne année et bonne fêtes !;-)) _

_MonaLisa94 : Je suis vraiment désolée si ce chapitre t'ait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs ! Vraiment désolée ! Mon but était de montrer le fort attachement qui liait Laura à Derek. J'espère vraiment que ce dernier chapitre t'as plu ! BBBSM ( Big Bisous Spéciales MonaLisa94 ! ) Joyeux Noël ! Bonnes Fêtes ! Bonne année misstinguette ( oui j'adore donner des surnoms! ) ^^ ! _

**Voilouuuu et maintenant voici la surprise, le cadeau de Noël que je vous offre ! Quelques extraits inédits du prochain chapitre ! **

→ « Derek posa sa tête dans son cou et enroula ses bras autours de son hyperactif. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, étonné de ce... câlin soudain ? Stiles se détendit ensuite, appréciant cette étreinte. Bon sang ! Derek lui avait manqué ! Se sentir protégé, c'était un sentiment tellement réconfortant ! Il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main libre dans les cheveux de Derek et de les caresser distraitement. Il était bien là... Il avait cette impression puissante que tout ça n'allait pas durer, que ce moment de calme ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir... »

→ « -On a cramé une maison dans le centre-ville, vous ne le saviez pas ? demanda Alex avec une expression faussement étonnée.

-De quoi tu parles, Argent ? maugréa Derek.

-Je parle de cette maison avec cette jolie porte bleue et de sa boîte aux lettres assez atypique ! Hum, attends, tu m'as dit qu'elle ressemblait à quoi, Lance ? Ah oui ! Ne me le dis pas, je sais ! Un chat était dessiné dessus, un blanc non ? »

→ « Stiles sortit un revolver de sa veste et le pointa sans trembler sur l'autre. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur la gâchette et tout serait fini, n'est-ce-pas ? »

**Et voilààààà ! Vous l'aurez deviné le prochain chapitre sera mouvementé ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année ! Peut-être que je passerais au 200 commentaires ?;-) **

**Je vous aime fort ! **

**PS : Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Chapitre 20 : Ne cède pas à la colère ...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonne année ! Oui je vous le souhaite tardivement ! ;-) **

**Je reviens de vacance complètement apaisée;-)) ! Ça m'a fait un bien fou ! J'ai pu écrire et j'ai donc un chapitre presque terminé ! Je suis assez fière de moi ! J'ai aussi fait de longues balades et j'ai bu plein de chocolat chaud ! J'ai reçu plein de cadeau (dont un super coussin avec Stiles et Derek dessus ! ) ! Et vous mes lecteurs, lectrices ? Comment se sont passés vos fêtes ? **

**Bon, je dois vous dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été simple à écrire et vous allez comprendre pourquoi... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 20 : Ne cède pas à la colère ...

_« Tu as profité de moi ! » Stiles. _

Derek entra dans le manoir en ouvrant les portes à la volée. Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie pour trouver un Stiles parfaitement réveillé sur un des lits de la pièce.

-Tu m'expliques ? gronda Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Stiles lui offrit un petit sourire hésitant. Il se demandait s'il avait choisi la bonne solution. Mélissa lui avait assuré que cela fonctionnerait à tous les coups. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi rapide ! Maintenant que l'autre était là, il ne savait plus quoi dire !

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu de malaise inquiétant ? fit Derek en serrant les dents de colère.

L'héritier Hale détestait bien une chose : c'était de se faire manipuler !

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, soupira Stiles en se levant pour lui faire face, je suis désolé, j'ai été con de réagir comme ça et...

-Arrête Stiles... soupira Derek en secouant la tête.

-Que j'arrête de m'excuser ?! Je sais que j'ai agi comme un con ! Je... je comprends ce que tu m'as dit ! S'il te plaît... me laisse pas... supplia Stiles en se mordillant la lèvre d'anxiété.

Stiles avait peur, il ne le nierait pas. Avec Derek, il oubliait ses problèmes et l'idée que l'autre ne veuille plus de lui... Il se sentait carrément pathétique ! Qui lui disait que Derek ressentait pour lui plus qu'une attirance physique ? Dans l'histoire, c'était certainement lui qui se faisait avoir et pourtant... Et pourtant, il continuait dans ce sens ! Ce n'était pas logique !

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis parti quelques jours que c'est fini, lui rétorqua Derek, incrédule face à la réaction de l'autre.

-Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne sauf toi ! J'y connais rien ! s'énerva Stiles en secouant les bras dans tous les sens.

-Ce n'était qu'une dispute, Stiles.

-Justement ! Tu pars comme ça ! Sans me laisser la moindre une explication ! C'est pas comme si tu me manquais, hein ?! Non, mais juste un sms, ça ne t'aurait pas tué ! Si ?! En plus ! Je te demandais même pas où tu étais ! J'aurai pu ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pas ! D'ailleurs t'étais où ?! Hein ?! Moi, je croyais que tu tu... Et tu ! Tu...

-Stiles...

-Nan, laisse-moi terminer ! Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah ! je sais tu m'as abandonné comme une merde !Pendant que t'étais pas là j'aurais pu me faire casser la gueule par Alex ! Ou être séduit par d'autres mecs ! T'y as pensé ?! Bah non ! Tu t'en fous ! Enfin pas vraiment puisque tu es revenu ! Mais après trois jours ! Et c'est long ! Très long ! Et...

-Stiles...

-Et l'école aurait pu exploser ! Avec moi à l'intérieur ! Peter m'a fait chier en plus ! Ton oncle est un vrai psychopathe ! Quoique c'est un trait de famille courant chez les Hale et …

Stiles ne put continuer car Derek venait de le plaquer contre le mur et que cela lui avait coupé le sifflet. Ce dernier le fixait de son regard vert remplis de colère. L'hyperactif déglutit.

-Je ne t'en veux plus, marmonna Derek en fermant les yeux dans le but de se calmer.

Le silence s'étira et aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

-Alors pourquoi tu es en colère ? murmura alors Stiles.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire désabusé.

-Parce que je suis con...

-Ah... C'est pas vraiment la réponse adéquate, ça !

Derek posa sa tête dans son cou et enroula ses bras autours de son hyperactif. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, étonné de ce... câlin soudain ? Stiles se détendit ensuite, appréciant cette étreinte. Bon sang ! Derek lui avait manqué ! Se sentir protégé, c'était un sentiment tellement réconfortant ! Il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main libre dans les cheveux de Derek et de les caresser distraitement. Il était bien là... Il avait cette impression puissante que tout ça n'allait pas durer, que ce moment de calme ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir... Il rejeta cette idée, ce pressentiment, non tout allait bien se passer. Il gémit en sentant Derek l'embrasser presque lascivement dans le cou. Il frissonna en sentant les mains de Derek descendre pour venir se loger sur sa taille puis sur ses fesses. Stiles lui en profita pour mettre ses mains sous le t-shirt de son petit-ami, sentir le torse musclé sous ses doigts... cela valait son pesant d'or ! L'hyperactif lui fit bien comprendre qu'il devait enlever son t-shirt. Et...

-L'infirmerie n'est pas censée être un lieu où on se fait soigner plutôt ? s'enquit une voix.

Stiles se détacha de Derek en bondissant sur le côté. Un peu affolé, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-Cora ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?! s'écria ensuite l'hyperactif, terriblement mal à l'aise à l'idée que Cora ait pu voir ça.

C'était intime, bordel ! Cora pouffa, fière de les avoir interrompus. Derek lui balança son regard de tueur en remettant son t-shirt à moitié enlevé.

-J'avais besoin d'un truc et j'ai entendu des bruits étouffés, alors... Je me suis dit que deux personnes faisaient certainement des trucs louches, sourit Cora.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe ! Il connaissait sa petite sœur, elle aimait bien l'embêter de temps en temps. Stiles, lui, préféra la fuite ! C'était préférable !

8888888888

Cora se retint de soupirer de soulagement, son frère et Stiles ne lui avaient posé aucune question ! Elle n'était pas dans l'infirmerie pour les embêter, non elle était là pour prendre en douce des somnifères. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle dormait terriblement mal... Maria n'aurait pas apprécié sa propension à s'enfiler comprimé sur comprimé sans chercher à doser... Elle en avait besoin sinon les cauchemars la poursuivaient... Toujours les mêmes et avec de plus en plus d'intensité... _Des mains qui serraient avec force son cou... L'affolement de ne plus arriver à respirer... La peur acre de mourir... Voir sa mort dans les yeux de... d'Alex... _Elle frissonna et refoula ses images. D'une main tremblante, elle cacha la boîte de somnifères dans sa poche et retourna dans sa chambre.

8888888888

Stiles discutait avec Lydia tout en suivant le groupe dans les couloirs du lycée. La rousse lui avait pardonné sa petite fugue de la dernière fois, heureusement ! Elle pouvait souvent se montrer rancunière ! Jackson pouvait en témoigner ! L'hyperactif avait parlé plus tôt dans la matinée avec Mike afin de lui faire savoir son mécontentement et le fautif s'était confondu en excuse. Mike avait paru si mal que Stiles lui avait pardonné. Après tout ce n'était qu'une blague un peu lourde, non ? Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête en entendant le bande d'Alex Argent, rire. Ces derniers le regardaient lui spécifiquement. Les yeux d'Alex luisirent d'une lueur de joie mauvaise et celui-ci s'avança vers eux.

-Dites, les Hale, vous n'avez pas vu notre dernière prouesse ? rigola alors Alex.

Derek fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, histoire de montrer à cette petite merde de Argent qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui.

-On a cramé une maison dans le centre-ville, vous ne le saviez pas ? demanda Alex avec une expression faussement étonnée.

-De quoi tu parles, Argent ? maugréa Derek.

-Je parle de cette maison avec cette jolie porte bleue et de sa boîte aux lettres assez atypique ! Hum, attends, tu m'as dit qu'elle ressemblait à quoi, Lance ? Ah oui ! Ne me le dis pas, je sais ! Un chat était dessiné dessus, un blanc non ?

-Salopard ! hurla Stiles en se projetant en avant afin de frapper Alex.

Scott se dépêcha de choper Stiles avant que celui-ci ne frappe l'arrogant Argent qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Stiles ! Calme-toi ! lui ordonna son ami.

-Lâche moi Scott ! Je vais le tuer !

Stiles se débattit tellement qu'il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Scott. Il repoussa dans un même temps Jackson qui tenta de le retenir. C'était sans compter Derek qui attrapa et balança, sans hésitation, l'hyperactif sur son épaule pour l'emmener loin d'Alex.

8888888888

Stiles serrait les dents de colère, il en tremblait même ! Installé dans le salon du manoir, il pouvait entendre les éclats de voix dans la grande salle. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui s'y disputait mais il s'en foutait. A cet instant précis, il voulait tuer quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était Alex ! Il avait brûlé SA maison ! SON chez lui ! SON foyer ! Là où il avait grandi ! Là où son père et lui avaient discuté et rediscuté sur ses affaires policières ! Là où dans les couloirs résonnaient encore les rires de sa mère ! Sa cuisine où avec sa maman, ils avaient fait des cookies ! Les photos, les vidéos de sa mère... Tous étaient dans la maison au moment où elle avait brûlé ! Les Hale avaient même vérifié et cela c'était avéré véridique. C'était trop... C'était un des amis de ce connard d'Alex qui avait fait le coup. Oh ! bien sûr il se doutait que c'était Alex qui en avait donné l'ordre ! Mais visiblement celui qui avait osé brûler sa maison s'appelait Lance Merhun. Alex était intouchable, mais Lance ne l'était pas. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose qu'une colère vengeresse. Personne ne se préoccupait de lui, tous occupés à s'engueuler. Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir se faire la malle. Il se leva et partit chercher quelque chose avant de sortir du manoir. Ce soir quelqu'un allait payer...

8888888888

La nuit était tombée et pendant que certains s'amusaient, d'autres préparaient des plans de vengeance. Lance Merhun faisait parti de la première catégorie, il n'était pas réputé pour son intelligence mais plutôt pour sa force brute. Le jeune homme sortit de boite et partit vers sa voiture en sifflotant. Il était chanceux en ce moment. En plus, il était dans les petits papiers d'Alex maintenant ! Il savait que grâce à ça il aurait une bonne place dans la hiérarchie, comme quoi faire cramer une maison minable, ça payait bien! Comment s'appelait le petit merdeux qui osait défier son chef déjà ? Ah oui ! Steak ! Il sourit, il était assez fier de lui avoir renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce! On ne défiait pas comme ça le chef ! L'autre devait apprendre où était sa véritable place ! Dans le caniveau !

Oui, mais qui aurait pu deviner que Lance se prendrait un coup de batte derrière la tête ? Pas lui en tout cas ! Il tomba au sol assommé. Peut-être que c'est lui qui finirait dans le caniveau finalement...

8888888888

_Il serrait son cou. Serrait, serrait, serrait ! Elle n'avait plus d'air ! Il souriait ! Il souriait ! Il savait qu'il était en train de la tuer ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Rien ! Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider ! Non ! Elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa grande sœur Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ricana et lui murmura : _

_-Il est l'heure de fermer les yeux Cora ! _

Cora se releva en criant. Le souffle court, elle regarda autour d'elle, tremblante. Elle était dans sa chambre. En sécurité. Elle se leva et renvoya ses couvertures sur le côté. Son réveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 23 h. On toqua bruyamment à sa porte. C'était Malia et elle semblait furieuse.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu gueules sans raison ?! lui cria sa cousine.

Cora serra les dents. Malia avait le don de l'énerver !

-Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu grognes tout le temps, alors fais pas chier ! répliqua Cora, à bout.

-Hilarant ! Bon maintenant, tu m'expliques ? lui rétorqua Malia, sarcastique.

Sa cousine n'allait pas la lâcher ! Quelle chieuse !

-J'ai vu une araignée, contente ?!

-Alors tous les soirs, une araignée te rend visite ? C'est ça que t'essaies de me faire croire ?!

-Putain ! Malia, retourne à tes occupations de psychopathe et laisse-moi tranquille !

-T'as fait un cauchemar c'est ça ? lui demanda Malia, avec maintenant une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Cora se figea et serra les dents. Personne ne saurait ça ! Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule !

-Non.

-Tu as hésité.

-Non !

-Très bien. Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars. Moi par contre si donc je vais squatter ton lit.

-Quoi ?! Mais non !

-Si ! Allez ! Pousse-toi, sinon je réveille tout le monde et je raconte que Cora fait de méchants cauchemars ! la menaça Malia, décidée.

Cora grogna en la laissant entrer. Elle était vraiment insupportable sa cousine ! Elles s'installèrent chacune à un côté du lit opposé. Cora éteignit la lumière et marmonna un vague bonne nuit. Malia fit de même mais avec un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Cora ne l'admettrait jamais mais elle avait passé une bien meilleure nuit que d'habitude ! Comme si le fait d'avoir son insupportable cousine à côté d'elle avait repoussé ses cauchemars.

Malia ne le dirait certainement jamais mais peut-être qu'elle appréciait un petit peu sa cousine. Peut-être ! Que l'entendre depuis plusieurs semaines se débattre avec ses cauchemars l'avait peut-être poussée à s'interroger et de se décider à faire quelque chose.

Aucune des deux n'en parlerait mais cette nuit, elles avaient compris quelque chose d'essentiel : elles étaient cousines et une entraide était peut-être possible...

8888888888

Lance Merhun se réveilla avec un mal de crâne qui lui rappela certainement sa stupidité. Celle de pas avoir fait attention. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était attaché au poteau qui faisait face à son école. Il se débattit mais remarqua bien la solidité de ses liens. Il faisait nuit noire et n'était pas des plus rassurés. Bien sûr, il ne l'admettrait jamais ! Il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche, il plissa les yeux pour parvenir à apercevoir ce que c'était. Un individu portant une veste à capuche rouge relevé sur sa tête. Il ne voyait pas bien son visage, ce qui ne le rassura pas.

-Qui êtes vous ?! l'apostropha l'adolescent ligoté.

-Qui je suis ? Je suis celui qui va te tuer, lui apprit l'individu d'une voix glaciale en avançant d'un pas.

8888888888

Lydia soupira en entendant son portable sonner, elle tâtonna avant de le retrouver. Qui était le malade qui tentait de l'appeler à cette heure ?! Elle décrocha en baillant.

-Oui ? marmonna t-elle.

-Stiles va mieux ? s'enquit Derek.

-Stiles ? Il est pas au manoir ?

-Non !

-Ah et...

Lydia ne finit pas sa phrase car Derek venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

8888888888

Lance Merhun vit enfin le visage de son agresseur. C'était Steak ! Il se détendit, il ne risquait rien, l'autre n'irait jamais jusqu'à le tuer. Il s'autorisa même un sourire.

-Allons, Steak, on sait tous les deux que tu ne me tueras pas !

-Tu as brûlé tous mes souvenirs, connard !

-Tu vas me faire pleurer ! Allez, détache-moi et j'oublierais peut-être ce que tu viens de faire ! ricana Lance.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois que j'ai peur ? s'esclaffa Stiles, mauvais.

Lance se sentit beaucoup moins sûr de lui, l'autre dégageait vraiment une aura menaçante !

-Arrête tes conneries, s'énerva Lance.

-Mes conneries ?! Mes conneries ?! Tu as brûlé ma maison !

-C'était qu'une maison, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

-Rien qu'une maison ?! Tous mes souvenirs y étaient ! C'était mon chez moi ! C'était là où il y avait toutes les photos de ma... de ma mère ! Je n'ai plus rien à cause de toi ! Je... je vais oublier son visage ! J'ai déjà oublié le son de sa voix ! C'est comme si... c'est comme si tu venais de la tuer une seconde fois !

-Tu peux pas me tuer juste pour ça !

Lance vit Stiles s'agiter, faire les cents pas, se frotter frénétiquement le bras droit et se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour le déstabiliser, l'amadouer, ce genre de personne était tellement faible et si facilement manipulable. Alex le récompenserait forcément s'il le lui ramenait.

-Tu sais que c'est une erreur ce que tu fais. Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu ça, elle aurait eu honte de toi.

-Ma mère ?! Ne parle pas d'elle ! lui cria Stiles en colère.

-Bien sûr que si, Stiles ! J'ai vu les photos de ta mère, elle semblait gentille et...

-Les photos que tu as brûlées, le coupa froidement Stiles en relevant lentement la tête

-Alex me l'a ordonné !

-Bien sûr, Alex. Tu n'as donc pris aucun plaisir à brûler ma maison ? l'interrogea l'hyperactif, impassible.

-Non ! Non ! Jamais de la vie !

-Alors, ton casier judiciaire mentait ? Tu n'es pas un pyromane ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Et ton facebook ? Les images que tu as posté de ma maison brûlée ? Ça aussi Alex t'y a obligé ?!

Lance eut un moment d'hésitation mais il se reprit, après tout celui qu'il avait en face n'était qu'un hyperactif faible et de ce fait pas très intelligent.

-Alex contrôle tout, c'est mon chef de bande, je lui dois fidélité. Si tu me tues, Alex réclamera vengeance et...

-Moi aussi, je réclame vengeance !

Lance se crispa, il détestait qu'on le coupe, surtout quand cela venait d'un mec aussi pathétique ! Il lui était supérieur et l'autre l'apprendrait assez vite ! Avec un peu de chance, Alex le laisserait l'achever !

-Écoute-moi bien maintenant tu vas me détacher et tu vas arrêter de faire ton pleurnichard, compris ?!

Lance ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se prendre un coup de poing aussi violent. Sonné, il regarda l'autre avec étonnement. Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif.

-Tu croyais que ton manège de pseudo-manipulation allait fonctionner ? Je le vois dans tes yeux, pour toi hyperactif doit sonner avec débile n'est-ce pas ? Non, je ne vais pas te détacher. Non, je ne suis pas manipulable. Oui, j'ai une arme. Oui, je vais te tuer.

Stiles sortit un revolver de sa veste et le pointa sans trembler sur Lance. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur la gâchette et tout serait fini, n'est-ce-pas ?

8888888888

Derek raccrocha sèchement au nez de Lydia Martin et se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt. Stiles lui avait menti. Il aurait dû vérifier plus tôt où il était ! Lâchement, il avait pensé que Stiles trouverait plus de réconfort auprès de son amie. Il avait eu tort visiblement ! Son hyperactif ne faisait vraiment rien comme les autres ! La prochaine fois, il l'enfermerait à double tour ! Au moins, là il saurait où il se trouverait ! Il grogna et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau de sa chambre. Il prit sa veste puis fronça les sourcils. Il fouilla dans ses poches. Rien. Où était son revolver ? D'un pas rageur, il sortit et appela Danny. Ce dernier pourrait peut-être répondre à sa première question. Où était passé Stiles ?

8888888888

Stiles tenait fermement l'arme. Il lui suffisait de tirer. Ce Lance était une petite merde et dans cette ville c'était la seule solution visiblement ! La seule. Sa colère lui brûlait les veines et il ne ressentait rien d'autre. Tuer Lance vengerait sa mère, c'était une certitude ! Sa rage était tellement grande ! On lui arrachait une nouvelle fois sa mère ! Tout était dans sa maison ! Tout ! Sa maison partie en fumée ! Il avait oublié le son de sa voix et maintenant sans ses photos il allait oublier son visage! Cette impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, c'était tellement douloureux ! S'abandonner à la colère lui apporterait justice !

8888888888

Derek toqua brutalement à la porte de Cora. Appeler Danny n'avait été encore une fois qu'une perte de temps ! Cora ouvrit, une expression ensommeillée sur le visage.

-Quoi ? bailla t-elle.

-Tu sais où est Stiles ?

-Je sais pas. Chez Lydia ? Je crois ?

-Non, il n'y est pas !

-Cora, c'est qui ? marmonna Malia, grognonne.

Derek fronça les sourcils, depuis quand Malia et Cora dormaient dans le même lit ? Sans essayer de s'étrangler, surtout ? Les cousines ne pouvaient pas se supporter d'habitude ! Il secoua la tête, sa priorité était de retrouver Stiles !

8888888888

Il pointait toujours son arme en direction de Lance, sa main tremblait maintenant. Il serra les dents de colère, il devait tirer et arrêter de réfléchir. Il voulait qu'Alex comprenne qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire ! Il allait tirer et... Brusquement, les yeux de Lance se révulsèrent et sa tête tomba mollement sur son torse. Stiles fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas tiré pourtant !

-Je l'ai endormi, ça aurait été gênant qu'il me voit ici. Alors Stiles tu vas le tuer ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne qui venait de parler, dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme...

8888888888

Talia avait une impression de déjà-vu, encore une fois sa famille était réunie dans la grande salle du manoir et encore une fois le sujet de discussion tournait autour de Stiles. Derek avait réveillé tout le monde et chacun se posait la même question : où était Stiles ? Talia était embêtée, elle aurait dû lui parler mais … elle avait hésité. Elle ne se demandait pas où était Stiles non elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait...

Peter tentait de se donner une image impassible, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était inquiet ! Il avait une réputation à tenir, quand même ! Cet hyperactif était attachant et ça c'était sacrement chiant à admettre ! Il regarda son neveu, ce dernier était particulièrement nerveux, il tournait comme un lion en cage. Peter était persuadé qu'il se tapait l'hyperactif ! Il était plutôt fier de l'avoir deviné avant les autres ! A coup sûr, sa famille ne l'avait même pas vu ! Derek était comme lui, il testait un peu de tout et il avait raison ! Il regarda l'heure : 3 h du matin... Et bah ils étaient pas prêts de retourner se coucher !

8888888888

Personne ne s'était recouché. Le problème c'était qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Stiles ! Il était 6 h et toujours aucun résultat ! Talia avait essayé de rassurer tout le monde mais ça avait plutôt eu l'effet inverse ! Derek avait pété un câble et était parti du manoir pour sillonner la ville. Bientôt tout Beacon Hills sut que les Hale cherchaient Stiles.

Cora envoyait un texto à une de ses amies quand elle entendit un remue-ménage venant du hall d'entrée. Elle se leva et s'y rendit précipitamment. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter en voyant Stiles. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas, il semblait épuisé et perdu. Elle s'assura qu'il n'avait rien.

-Où étais-tu ?! s'écria t-elle enfin.

Il ne répondit pas et Cora le poussa à s'asseoir dans un des canapés du salon. Malia déboula et tenta d'obtenir des réponses, mais Stiles resta obstinément silencieux. Cora appela rapidement Derek pour le prévenir de la situation. Quand celui-ci arriva, il avait avec un air furieux sur le visage.

-Où étais-tu ?! Tu m'as men...

Derek ne put terminer sa phrase que Stiles se levait et se précipitait dans ses bras. Derek n'y comprenait plus rien ! L'hyperactif avait caché son visage contre son torse et... pleurait douloureusement. Ses sanglots étaient tellement déchirants que Derek en oublia rapidement sa colère. Il le serra contre lui, protecteur. Cora regardait cette scène avec les larmes aux yeux. Malia, elle, préféra se convaincre qu'elle avait une poussière dans l'œil, elle ne pleurait jamais ! Derek souleva Stiles pour pouvoir s'installer dans le canapé. L'hyperactif refusa de le lâcher et resta coller à lui. Doucement ses pleurs se calmèrent et bientôt il s'endormit dans les bras de son petit-ami.

8888888888

Derek ne lui avait pas posé d'autres questions, il l'avait juste transporté jusqu'à sa chambre. Maintenant, Stiles était seul et il regardait son plafond en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé... Si l'autre n'aurait pas été là, il aurait tué Lance...

_-Je l'ai endormi, ça aurait été gênant qu'il me voit ici. Alors Stiles tu vas le tuer ?_

_ Stiles avait regardé Aiden ou Ethan, il ne savait pas lequel c'était. L'autre n'avait aucune raison d'être là, ce n'était pas logique ! _

_-Surpris ? avait ricané l'autre. _

_ Cela lui avait confirmé que c'était Aiden et que ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant pour son cas. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? avait enfin demandé Stiles sur la défensive. _

_-Ce que je fais là ? Je t'empêche de faire une connerie. _

_ Stiles avait éclaté de rire, alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Aiden, un tueur sans pitié voulait jouer la conscience ? Non, c'était irréel ! _

_-Tu veux rire ? se moqua amèrement l'hyperactif. _

_-Non, sinon je ne serais pas là. Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, crois-moi. _

_-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? _

_-Tu as sauvé mon frère. _

_-Hein ? _

_-Quand Alex a tabassé Danny et Ethan. _

_-Je ne l'ai pas sauvé, vous êtes arrivés à temps, c'est tout. _

_-Tu t'es opposé à Alex, cela nous a donné le temps nécessaire pour arriver. _

_-D'accord, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'empêches de tuer cette enflure !_

_-J'ai une dette, sache qu'au sein des mafias, on y est très attachés. Je sais aussi que tu regretteras ton geste, tu devras vivre avec. _

_-J'en suis capable ! _

_-Non. Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour supporter ça, tu es trop sensible, tu n'as pas été élevé dans notre monde. _

_-Je vais prouver à Alex que j'en suis capable ! _

_-Faire comme lui tu veux dire ? Alex n'attend que ça, tu feras exactement ce qu'il veut. _

_-Il a brûlé ma maison ! _

_-Oui, mais cela te permettra de te sentir mieux ? _

_-Bien sûr ! _

_-Non. Enlever la vie à quelqu'un te change fondamentalement. _

_-Tu peux parler ! Combien de personnes toi, tu as tué ?! _

_-Je ne compte même plus, mais ça ne m'a rien apporté. Je l'ai fait par loyauté envers Allison. _

_-Je vais le tuer. _

_-Vas-y alors. Tue-le. _

_-Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ? _

_-Non, si c'est ton choix, je ne peux rien y faire. _

_-Lance fait partie de ta bande ! _

_-Celle d'Alex. Moi, mon allégeance va entièrement à Allison. _

_ Stiles ferma les yeux. L'image de sa mère s'imprima sous ses paupières. Elle lui souriait, confiante. Lui sourirait-elle toujours après ça ? Il le faisait par vengeance ! Pour elle ! Pourrait-il seulement se regarder dans le miroir après ça ? Il lâcha l'arme. Non, il ne pourrait pas. Il trembla violemment si Aiden ne l'avait pas interrompu il l'aurait tuer de colère et après... Il rouvrit les yeux. Aiden n'était plus là. Horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli faire, il partit en courant dans la nuit... _

_8888888888_

Stiles regarda ses mains tremblantes. Il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Il avait failli tuer ! Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, il perdait pied et il ne savait plus comment revenir à la réalité ! Un faible sanglot franchit ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on toqua. Il sursauta et la porte s'ouvrit sur... Talia. Celle-ci tenait un paquet ? Un livre ? Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec froideur. Tout était de la faute de Talia ! S'il n'avait pas été arraché à son foyer et envoyé dans ce monde violent et sans loi il n'en serait pas là ! Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa le livre sur ses genoux. Non ce n'était pas un livre c'était un album photo. Une photo était collée sur la couverture. Celle de deux fillettes qui souriaient à l'objectif. Une des petites filles lui rappelait quelqu'un...

-Stiles, il faut que je te raconte une histoire. Pour cela, je dois te raconter tout depuis le début, lui expliqua Talia calmement.

L'hyperactif comprit qu'elle allait lui parler de quelque chose d'important et pour cela il devait mettre de côté son amertume. Il hocha la tête pour la pousser à continuer. Talia lui sourit doucement.

-Il était une fois, commença t-elle, une jeune héritière qui dut faire un choix...

**Verdict ? Vous devez avoir envie de me tuer ? Non ? Si ? Surpris pour Aiden ? Je fais ce choix pour une raison que vous connaîtrez par la suite. J'étais obligée de faire ça, que Stiles soit confronté à tuer, qu'Alex brûle la maison de Stiles... Pourquoi ? Je devais en venir à ce moment, celui où Talia lui explique enfin tout, elle devait avoir une raison de tout lui raconter. **

**Maintenant, je vais répondre aux commentaires !**

_Calliope83 : Tu as eu raison d'ouvrir un compte, c'est tellement plus simple comme ça ! Avant j'étais moi même « anonyme » et ce n'était pas pratique. Il fallait que je montre aussi que le couple Stiles-Derek avait aussi leurs petits problèmes, tout n'est pas rose malheureusement ;-) Je suis happy que cela t'ait plu ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes !;-) _

_yumi-elfeuw : Tu vas l'avoir ton ordi j'en suis sûre;-) ! Moi j'en change cette année, j'en prend un plus petit, ça sera plus pratique à transporter;-) ! J'avoue, j'ai réussi à créer un Stiles bourré mais qui reste quand même mignon;-) Pour créer son état, ça été simple je me suis appuyée de mes propres expériences ^^ Il me suffit d'un seul verre d'alcool pour passer par les phases rire, pleur et dodo;-) ! Bonne année à toi aussi petit écureuil !( laisse tomber j'ai un délire avec les écureuils en ce moment ! ^^) _

_audelie : Un Stiles qui boit est un Stiles so cute, c'est vrai ! ;-) Eh oui, il est jaloux, comment peut-on lui en vouloir ?;-) Je me suis bien amusée en faisant le moment Mélissa-Peter ! J'ai décidé de faire une réconciliation « douce » même si au début j'avais une autre idée en tête ^^ ! En tout cas bonne année ! _

_MonaLisa94 : Merci ! Je suis contente que Mélissa, Scott et Peter te plaisent autant;-) Je suis sûre que Peter sera dans la saison 5B ! Stiles et Derek entretiennent une relation pleine de passion et je fais en sorte que vous ressentiez tout ça, jusqu'à la fin ils s'aimeront... Pour le papa Stilinski... Tu verras bien, je ne vais pas spoiler, je veux que vous ayez la surprise, que vous viviez à 100% tout ce qui va suivre. Bonne année misstinguette !;-) _

_cacahuete __: C'est vrai le couple de Stiles et Derek nous fait fondre;-) ! Bonne année à toi ! Kissouille;-) _

_Wm2 : Ne t'inquiète pas je vous réserve encore bien des surprises sur le couple Sterek !;-) Bonne année ! _

_Drayy : T'as vu Derek est revenu, il l'aime son Stiles;-) ! Bonne année ! _

_MissLemon: Nan j'avais rien promis;-))) ! Hi hi ! C'était pas un vrai cliff, je t'assure je suis capable de bien pire ! ( sourire sadique^^) Mélissa se doit d'être diabolique, après tout elle est mariée à Peter ! Il faut au moins ça ! J'adore ta version cris « désérifiés »^^. Il y a forcément des disputes dans un couple;-) Ils ne sont pas parfaits. Un Derek qui boude je trouve ça cute;-) ! _

_Si, si j'en suis sûre tu vas l'avoir ! Tu sais tout le monde me disait que je n'aurais pas mon bac et bah je l'ai eu ! Tu y vas et tu défonces tout:-) ! _

_Eh oui, il ne reste que 6 chapitres et un épilogue ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas dire au revoir à mon histoire, ça va me manquer mais j'en écrirais d'autres que j'espère tu apprécieras tout autant;-) Un happy end ? Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'à partir d'un certain chapitre, ça ira mal, genre vous allez tous vouloir me tuer ( heureuse que vous ne connaissiez pas mon adresse...^^) _

_Pour les extraits... c'est vrai j'ai été sadique^^ ! Moi aussi je t'aime;-))) !_

_Je te souhaite une bonne année petite licorne ! ^^ Et voilà je repars dans mes délires...;-))_

_bayruna : Très heureuse que ma fic te plaise;-)) J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! Bonne année !_

_Lady B : Tu vas avoir ta réponse sur Talia et la mère de Stiles dans le prochain chapitre !;-) Hi hi ! Bonne année !_

**Merci à vous de me suivre, de lire mes chapitres et d'être là tout simplement ! Vous l'aurez deviner le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la révélation sur le lien qu'il y a entre Talia et la mère de Stiles ! Bon sang, l'écrire a été une délivrance ! ^^ Le prochain chapitre : Chapitre 21 : Sœurs de cœur... **

**Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je publierais le prochain chapitre mais dans au moins trois semaines le temps de la correction ! Encore une fois je m'excuse du retard que j'ai de plus en plus souvent mais je n'ai pas un planning facile ! **

**Bref je vous adore ! **

**BBB !**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello... **

**J'ai vécu un véritable cauchemar la semaine dernière... Non je veux dire le vrai cauchemar celui qui vous prend aux tripes, qui vous empêche de respirer, qui vous... Heureusement alors que je pensais que cette situation horrible ne se résoudrait pas, eh bien finalement il y a eu une lueur d'espoir. J'ai alors compris quelque chose de fondamental. Je n'écris pas que pour vous mais aussi pour moi. L'écriture est mon refuge, là où je décide ce qu'il va se passer, là où j'ai un certain contrôle. J'ai été tellement futile de me dire « zut je n'ai que 6 commentaires, cela veut dire que les lecteurs n'ont pas apprécié ce chapitre ? ». Il y a tellement plus important ! Le fait par exemple que quand j'écris je me sens bien, je me sens libre ! **

**Ce chapitre est basé sur le souvenir, ce chapitre est pour toi maman, je t'aime fort et je serais toujours là pour toi... **

Chapitre 21 : Sœurs de cœur...

_« Je t'aime » Stiles. _

_-Il était une fois, commença t-elle, une jeune héritière qui dut faire un choix... _

En même temps que de prononcer ces mots, Talia ouvrit l'album photo sur la première page. Une photo représentait deux fillettes de cinq ans, les mêmes que celle sde la belle page. L'une d'elles était brune et avait un air plutôt frondeur, la seconde avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et avait un bras au dessus des épaules de la première. Stiles fixa cette photo avec insistance, une fillette en particulier lui disait quelque chose... mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus !

_ Une jeune héritière dut faire un choix..._

_ La petit fille restait près de son père, elle regardait autour d'elle avec attention. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, mais elle connaissait déjà ses responsabilités. Elle était aussi particulièrement précoce pour son âge. Son père s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Ce dernier avait un regard dur, c'était un homme habitué à prendre des décisions difficiles et à tuer pour garder sa place. _

_-Talia, c'est l'heure de ton Choix. Tu sais déjà que cette décision est importante, alors choisis bien, lui ordonna son père. _

_-Oui, papa, acquiesça la fillette, sérieuse. _

_ Ensuite, le père ouvrit une porte et poussa sa fille à y entrer. La gamine carra les épaules et n'hésita pas à s'avancer dans la pièce. La petite Talia fronça les sourcils et observa l'ensemble de la salle. C'était plus précisément une salle de jeu dans un orphelinat de Beacon Hills. Des enfants y étaient disséminés et s'y amusaient dans un joyeux désordre. Talia devait choisir son protecteur, celui qui serait aussi son confident et ami. Ce n'était pas rien comme décision ! Mais elle était l'héritière et son choix était donc primordial. Talia faisait presque tache dans cette foule d'enfants turbulents, bien sûr elle aussi savait jouer ! Cependant elle n'était pas habituée à cette... ambiance euphorique. Dans son manoir, elle s'amusait seule dans sa chambre et n'avait pas de camarades de jeu car cela aurait représenté trop de risque pour elle. Brusquement, quelqu'un lui tomba dessus, sous le choc elle tomba en arrière. Talia foudroya du regard celle qui avait osé la bousculer. La fautive ne semblait même pas désolée ! Non ! Elle osait sourire ! Talia se releva, prête à remettre en place l'imprudente ! Sauf que... la fautive lui fit … un câlin ?! C'était tellement inattendu que Talia se laissa faire. L'imprudente la relâcha et sembla vérifier qu'elle allait bien. _

_-Désolée ! Je t'avais pas vue ! Tu veux un autre calinou ? lui demanda la fautive, avec toujours le même sourire. _

_-Tu m'as fait tomber ! Ce n'est pas un stupide câlin qui va arranger la situation ! cria Talia, furibonde. _

_-T'as mal ? s'enquit l'autre pas perturbée par la colère de l'héritière. _

_ Talia fut complètement déroutée par la question. Non... elle ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant. _

_-Non, grogna la petite Talia, boudeuse. _

_-Alors tout va bien ! _

_-Mais ! Mais ! Mais non ! Je suis Talia Hale, héritière de la mafia Hale, tu me dois donc res..._

_-Moi, je suis Nissa Jones, la coupa l'imprudente, visiblement heureuse de donner elle aussi son nom. _

_-Je me fiche de savoir comment tu t'appelles ! _

_-Si tu veux, on peut jouer ensemble à chat, lui proposa la petite Nissa malgré tout conciliante. _

_ Talia avait l'impression que l'autre se fichait d'elle ! Son père lui avait appris qu'étant héritière, tout le monde lui devait respect. Cette Nissa lui en manquait clairement ! C'était aussi bien la première fois, qu'on la traitait de la sorte... Talia se calma à cette constatation. Son père lui avait dit de bien choisir. Nissa semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, elle était calme et d'un naturel joyeux, elle avait des yeux d'une jolie couleur ambre et des cheveux tirant vers le blond clair. La petite Talia, elle, était brune aux yeux marron foncé, son caractère bien trempé mettait souvent les gens sur leurs gardes, elle n'avait pas la patience infuse mais elle était tout de même assez sérieuse pour son âge. Elles étaient tout l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Talia ne sut jamais comment Nissa, l'imprudente, réussit à l'entraîner dans des jeux qui firent défiler sa journée à toute vitesse. Cela expliqua peut-être que Nissa repartit avec Talia et devint sa protectrice ? Que le manoir se remplit de rires joyeux d'enfant ? La petite Nissa changea nettement le mode de vie des Hale... _

-Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir...

-Laisse-moi te raconter toute l'histoire, Stiles, lui demanda Talia.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais décida de la laisser continuer. Talia tourna une autre page de l'album. Cette photo montrait à nouveau les deux fillettes, Nissa et Talia, elles devaient avoir entre huit et neuf ans et elles jouaient dans la neige.

-Nissa et moi, nous étions le yin et le yang, les deux faces d'une même pièce...

_ Talia eut une moue boudeuse, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans la neige ! Le problème c'est que Nissa pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtue quand elle le voulait ! Son amie mettait déjà et avec application son bonnet, son écharpe, ses gants et son manteau. _

_-Nissa, je n'ai pas envie d'aller dehors ! Il fait froid en plus ! _

_-Pas de soucis Talia, tu peux rester au manoir, au chaud ! _

_-Mais je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule ! _

_-Alors viens en moi, sourit Nissa. _

_ Talia fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, Nissa pouvait aussi se montrer particulièrement manipulatrice ! Son amie lui sourit une dernière fois avant de trottiner joyeusement vers la sortie. Talia entendit la porte claquer puis plus rien. Elle souffla, grogna et tapa du pied. Finalement, elle courut aller chercher son manteau et sortit en vitesse du manoir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'elle se prenait une boule de neige en pleine figure. Talia se releva, au comble de la fureur. _

_-C'était pas du jeu ! hurla la petite héritière. _

_ Nissa se dépêchait déjà de faire un autre projectile, Talia fit de même et une bataille de boules de neige se déroula bientôt dans le jardin de la propriété Hale. La mère de Talia, Isabella, sourit en voyant sa fille si heureuse, aussi en profita t-elle pour les prendre en photo. Un souvenir magique... _

-Nous n'étionspourtant pas des sœurs mais nous nous comportions comme telles. A tel point que souvent Peter se sentait mis à l'écart...

Talia lui montra une autre photo, celle ci représentait Nissa, Talia et un petit garçon avec de grands yeux bleus qui devait être Peter.

_-Talouuu, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?! quémanda le petit Peter à sa grande sœur. _

_-Non, Peter ! Retourne voir maman ! le gronda Talia. _

_ Cette dernière du haut de ses dix ans n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de ce petit frère encombrant ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de jouer tranquillement aux poupées avec Nissa. _

_-Taly, Peter peut venir jouer avec nous s'il le veut, proposa Nissa. _

_-Non ! Et puis je suis sûre que maman te cherche, Peter ! _

_-Nan ! Maman a dit que tu devais jouer avec moi, Talou ! _

_-Nous, on ne joue pas avec des nains de jardin ! argumenta Talia en croisant les bras. _

_-Arrête Talia ! soupira Nissa, puis à l'adresse de Peter, viens mon loulou ! _

_ Peter se dépêcha de se réfugier dans les bras grands ouverts de Nissa. _

_-Il nous suit tout le temps ! Je suis pas sa nounou ! marmonna Talia._

_ Celle-ci estimait surtout que son petit frère avait une tendance assez pénible à vouloir lui piquer Nissa. C'était son amie, à point c'est tout. _

_-La famille, c'est important Taly, lui répliqua alors Nissa. _

-C'est une des leçons que j'ai apprises de sa part. Pourtant, Nissa avait perdu sa famille très tôt, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre ça très à cœur. Peter et moi nous avions cinq ans d'écart, ce n'était pas simple tous les jours. Mais c'est bien Nissa qui nous a rapprochés. C'était souvent la seule à m'affronter et ce sur n'importe quel sujet...

_-Non, Talia ! C'est débile de relever son défi et tu le sais ! _

_-Je suis une Hale ! C'est un argument suffisant ! _

_-Merveilleux ! Je te signale que même une Hale peut se faire casser la figure ! _

_-Nissa, je me sens tout à fait capable de tabasser ce morveux de Chris ! _

_-Il a deux ans de plus que toi ! _

_-Et alors ?! Il a osé m'insulter ! _

_-Parfois, il faut attendre le bon moment pour se venger! _

_-Eh bien moi non ! _

_-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Tu ne connais donc pas ce dicton ?! _

_-Arrête avec tes dictons à la noix ! _

_-J'essaie juste de t'empêcher de faire une connerie ! Si ton père a vent de cette affaire je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! _

_-Il ne le saura pas ! Mais je me dois de laver cette offense du nom des Hale ! _

_-Tu ne retiens jamais les leçons ! s'énerva Nissa. _

_-Tu crois ?! Qui est monté dans l'arbre alors que c'était dangereux ?! Ce jour-là, tu t'es cassé la jambe, il me semble !_

_-Et depuis, m'as-tu revue dans un arbre ?! _

_-De toute manière, toi tu ne reconnais jamais tes erreurs ! _

_-Très bien ! Va te faire casser la figure par Christopher Argent et on en reparlera ! _

-Et alors, Nissa avait raison ? demanda Stiles, malgré lui captivé par cette histoire.

-Oh que oui ! Je n'avais que treize ans et Chris, quinze. Ce dernier était ceinture noir de karaté et il s'adonnait aussi à d'autres sports de combat. J'ai été moi aussi entraînée à me battre, mais mon niveau à ce moment-là n'était pas le même que Chris. Nissa avait raison et Chris m'a foutu une sacrée raclée.

-Mais Nissa était votre protectrice, elle n'aurait pas dû vous défendre contre Chris ?

-J'avais accepté un combat à l'extérieur de l'école, c'était mon choix. De ce fait, Nissa devait juste rester à côté.

-Et vous vous êtes vengée ?

-Bien sûr et le dicton « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » est devenu mon préféré.

-Du coup, vous vous êtes vengée comment de Chris ?

-C'est Nissa qui m'y a aidée. Nous avons propagé une rumeur peu flatteuse sur lui et avec des preuves à l'appui.

-Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre avec Nissa...

-Oui, nous étions toujours là l'une pour l'autre...

_-Nissa ? Ça va ? _

_-Laisse-moi, Talia, sanglota Nissa en détournant la tête. _

_-Qui t'a fait du mal ? gronda Talia, protectrice. _

_ Que quelqu'un ait pu faire du mal Nissa la rendait verte de rage ! Si son amie pleurait cela ne pouvait être que pour ça ! _

_-Ça ira bientôt mieux, Taly… _

_-Nissa ! Tu peux tout me dire et tu le sais ! _

_-C'est juste Max qui a rompu... _

_-L'enfoiré ! _

_-C'est rien Taly..._

_-Je vais lui casser la figure ! _

_-Taly... soupira Nissa. _

_-Il t'a fait du mal ! Il mérite donc ma fureur ! _

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça... _

_ Talia fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'habitude de régler ses problèmes avec les poings. Nissa, elle, préférait la méthode plus subtile, celle qui demandait une touche de roublardise et de manipulation. Soudain, le visage de Talia s'éclaira, il y avait bien une chose qui réconforterait quelque peu sa meilleure amie ! Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle s'élança vers la cuisine. Elle revint vers Nissa avec son précieux butin en main. En voyant ce que ramenait Talia, Nissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait apaiser une peine de cœur : un pot de glace saveur chocolat-menthe meringuée ! Talia posa le pot de glace sur la table basse et poussa Nissa sur le canapé. Ensuite, elles s'installèrent confortablement l'une contre l'autre et s'attaquèrent au pot de glace. _

_-Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour lui faire bouffer ses corones en salade ! marmonna Nissa en glissant un regard plein de malice à Talia. _

_ Elles se regardèrent, complices et éclatèrent de rire. _

-Un pot de glace saveur chocolat-menthe meringuée ? Vous...vous et Nissa vous connaissiez ma mère ? s'enquit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

-Une chose à la fois, Stiles. Pour que tu comprennes toute l'histoire, il faut que j'en place les bases.

Talia tourna une nouvelle page de l'album montrant Nissa et Talia, adolescentes, s'amusant au bord d'un lac.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions oublier que nous étions en guerre...

_ Nissa regarda autour d'elle, complètement affolée. Où était Talia ? Elle ne pensait pas que les Argent attaqueraient une de leurs fêtes. Le problème c'est qu'elle avait perdu Taly dans la foule paniquée. _

_-Talia ?! Talia ?! _

_ Elle aperçu enfin l'héritière Hale, celle-ci semblait perdue. Nissa s'élança et la chopa par le bras. _

_-Talia ! Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! _

_ Talia dodelina de la tête et se laissa guider. Nissa avait un regard décidé et tenait fermement son amie. Son rôle de protectrice prenait à cet instant tout son sens. Elle eut tout juste le temps de projeter son amie en avant pour éviter la volée de balles de plusieurs Argent. Nissa n'hésita pas à utiliser son arme et à tirer. C'était tuer ou être tué, une leçon que l'on apprenait dès l'enfance chez les Hale. Ses tirs firent mouche et elle put dégager un passage. Elle releva son amie et la guida vers un lieu plus sûr. Sauf que Talia remarqua avec horreur que Peter était parmi la foule. Son petit frère du haut de ses douze ans les avait encore suivi en cachette ! Elle chercha du regard Tommy, le protecteur de Peter mais elle ne le vit nulle part. _

_-Nissa ! Peter nous a suivies ! _

_ Nissa écarquilla les yeux de surprise et l'aperçut elle aussi. Elle se mordilla la lèvre d'incertitude, son devoir allait envers Talia et non Peter. Mais ce dernier était comme son petit frère adoptif et Tommy n'était visible nulle part. Peter était donc sans défense et si un Argent l'apercevait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! _

_-Je dois aller le chercher ! cria Talia en essayant de pousser Nissa de sa trajectoire. _

_-Non ! Tu es l'héritière, Talia ! Tu dois rester à l'abri !Je... Je vais aller le chercher ! Toi, tu restes ici en sécurité ! Tu ne dois en aucun cas bouger d'ici ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?! asséna Nissa, fermement. _

_ Talia hocha frénétiquement la tête mais resta l'esprit focaliser sur son petit frère. Nissa partit en la laissant là. Talia attendit avec angoisse le retour de son amie. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute, c'était elle qui avait voulu aller à cette foutue soirée ! Elle avait été stupide de croire que son petit frère resterait gentiment au manoir ! Peter était têtu et incapable d'obéir aux ordres. Si il était blessé ou même tué … Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Un bruit sur sa gauche lui apprit que quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. Était-ce Nissa ? Cet espoir se volatilisa quand elle vit que ce n'était nul autre que Vins. Un Argent, en somme. Ce dernier la tenait en joue et avait un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. S'il croyait qu'elle allait se laisser faire ! Il se trompait complètement ! Talia avait appris très tôt à savoir se battre pour sa vie. L'inconvénient était que l'autre avait un pistolet braqué sur elle, cela limitait drastiquement ses possibilités... Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car Vins s'écroula brutalement. Nissa se tenait derrière lui, le regard dur et l'arme encore à la main. _

_-On s'en va Talia ! lui ordonna Nissa._

_ Cette dernière tenait un Peter en état de choc par la main, Talia en souffla de soulagement. Sans un mot de plus, ils partirent en courant... _

-Ce jour-là, Peter a perdu son protecteur, Tommy. Nissa nous a sauvés tous les deux... Je ne saurai te dire le nombre de fois où elle m'a sauvé la vie... Je l'adorais... Mais comme tu le sais sûrement tout bonheur a une fin... Et il arriva sous la forme d'un homme...

_ Talia sentait bien que Nissa lui cachait quelque chose et cela l'angoissait terriblement... Il n'y avait aucun secret entre elles d'habitude ! Elle avait le pressentiment que cela allait mener à quelque chose qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Elle décida donc de suivre Nissa en cachette. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire se répétait-elle. Elle avait bien remarqué que Nissa s'éclipsait fréquemment sans raison apparente. Peut-être Nissa avait-elle un problème ? La suivre lui permettrait de l'aider. Ce soir-là, Talia fit semblant d'aller se coucher et attendit patiemment à l'entrée du manoir. Du temps passa et enfin elle vit Nissa sortir et partir au volant d'une voiture. Talia la suivit et put la voir s'arrêter devant une supérette quelconque. Talia fronça les sourcils en ne la voyant pas sortir de la voiture. Elle observa le magasin et chercha à savoir ce qui intéressait tant Nissa. Dedans, il n'y avait aucun client, juste un jeune homme qui gérait la caisse. Talia voulut en avoir le cœur net, d'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la voiture de son amie. Nissa sursauta quand Talia entra brusquement dans l'habitacle. _

_-Tu peux m'expliquer ? l'interrogea Talia. _

-Alors ? Pourquoi Nissa attendait là ? demanda Stiles quand il vit que Talia avait le regard perdu dans le vague et qu'elle s'était brusquement tu.

-Elle était tombée amoureuse... lui répondit Talia avec un sourire triste.

_-Tu l'aimes ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Mais tu ne lui as jamais parlé ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! _

_-Taly... Depuis que je l'ai croisé, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui ! Il est merveilleux ! _

_-Alors va lui parler ! _

_-Je ne peux pas... Il déteste tout ce qui tourne autour de la mafia... et je... je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça... _

_-Alors, arrête de te rendre malheureuse pour lui, je suis sûre que tu peux en trouver plein d'autres ! _

_ Nissa secoua la tête et changea de sujet. _

-Elle avait eu le coup de foudre ?

-Oui, elle connaissait tout de lui, mais lui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Je pensais pouvoir lui changer les idées mais elle était... malheureuse et je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir dans cet état... Tu sais Stiles, quand on aime quelqu'un on est prêt à tout pour son bonheur...

_ Talia regarda Nissa, la gorge nouée. Son amie était terriblement pâle et triste ! Pouvait-on mourir d'amour ? Elle s'installa près de Nissa. _

_-Tu l'aimes vraiment ? _

_-Toujours... _

_-Et si... et si je te disais que j'avais une solution pour régler cette histoire, murmura Talia, le cœur en berne. _

_-Que veux-tu dire ? _

_-Je veux dire, que je peux faire en sorte que tu puisses être avec lui. _

_-Il ne m'acceptera jamais ! Je te l'ai dit, il ne supporte pas la mafia ! _

_-Et si... si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre ? _

_-Je ne comprends pas... _

_-Tu sais que personne ne peut quitter la mafia sans en mourir, mais si on faisait croire à ta mort, je pourrais faire en sorte de te créer une nouvelle identité et tu pourrais vivre avec lui..._

_-Mais je... on ne pourrait plus se voir ! Vous... vous êtes ma famille ! _

_-Te proposer ça me brise le cœur... mais tu es tellement malheureuse ! Ne serais-je pas égoïste si j'ignorais ce fait là ? Je t'aime comme une sœur... Tu m'as sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois ! Tu as rendu tellement de service à ma famille ! C'est à toi de choisir, Nissa. _

_-Je... ne sais pas... _

-Lui proposer cela... c'était plus que douloureux. Si tu savais comme j'ai détesté cet homme qui me volait ma Nissa ! Ma meilleure amie ! Ma sœur ! Ma confidente... Nissa a finalement choisi l'amour à la famille, j'ai tenu ma promesse. J'avais des contacts, je n'avais que dix-neuf ans mais j'avais déjà du pouvoir au sein de la mafia. Nissa Jones est morte dans un terrible accident de voiture, toute ma famille l'a pleurée... J'ai fait en sorte d'éliminer toutes photos d'elle, toute trace de sa vie... J'ai fait en sorte que l'on pratique quelques opérations esthétiques sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle change de visage pour changer d'identité. C'était subtile, un nez plus fin, des lèvres plus pulpeuses... Elle a même teint ses cheveux dans un châtain plus foncé... De la mort de Nissa Jones est née Claudia Markir...

Stiles resta figé en entendant le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, ce que Talia lui disait ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était impossible ! Pourtant que connaissait-il de l'enfance de sa mère ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle enfant... Comme si … comme si sa vie n'avait commencé qu'avec la rencontre avec son père... Il regarda les photos de cette Nissa... Ce sentiment qui l'avait assailli en regardant ses photos, l'impression de reconnaître la personne sans arriver à mettre un nom dessus ! Il était sous le choc, il aurait pu protester, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était la vérité.

-Ton père n'a pas mis longtemps avant de tomber lui-même amoureux de Nissa. Elle a ensuite réussi à le convaincre de partir de Beacon Hills. Et pendant deux ans, je ne l'ai pas revue... Après ton père a absolument voulu revenir dans ma ville pour essayer de faire tomber les mafias. Il est devenu policier dans ce but. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ses enquêtes incessantes sur nos activités. Avec Nissa, et malgré le danger, on se voyait en cachette…

_-Comment va Peter, Taly ? _

-_Il enchaîne les conneries, il n'a pas changé de ce côté-là. _

_Claudia sourit, elle se doutait bien que Peter était toujours le chenapan qu'elle avait connu._

_-Et ton nouveau protecteur ? Dmitri ? _

_-En le rencontrant, j'ai compris ce que tu avais vécu, tu sais... Dmitri est ma moitié, il me comprend sans que j'ai besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Depuis que mon père a été assassiné, Dmitri me soutient dans la gestion de mon entreprise. Et toi, comment va Jack ? _

_-Il s'appelle John, Talia et tu le sais, lui rappela gentiment Claudia, il va bien même s'il est terriblement têtu. _

_-Ça je l'avais deviné ! Il faut qu'il arrête de fouiller, je ferme les yeux pour l'instant, mais un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un d'autre que moi le découvrira et tu sais ce qu'il se passera… _

_-John ne veut pas en démordre, s'il savait qui j'ai été, tu imagines son choc... _

_-Pauvre John ! ironisa Talia avec un fin sourire, tu sais, si tu avais été encore ma protectrice, tu auras été la marraine toute désignée... _

_-Attend tu veux dire que tu es... ? _

_-Enceinte, oui. _

_-Mais c'est merveilleux ! C'est une fille ? Un garçon ? _

_-Une fille. _

_-Waou! Une mini Talia ! Va falloir faire gaffe aux dégâts ! se moqua Claudia. _

_-Il me semble que ce n'était pas moi qui faisait autant de bêtises ! _

_-Et qui m'y poussait ? Toi ! _

_-Faux ! C'était toi ! _

_-Non ! Toi ! _

_-Et on se chamaille encore comme des gamines, sourit Talia. _

_ Claudia éclata de rire bientôt suivit de Talia. _

_-Et sinon, tu vas l'appeler comment ? s'enquit Claudia. _

_-Justement ça te dirait de m'aider à trouver un nom ? _

-C'est elle qui a trouvé le nom pour ma première fille, Laura. Nous avons eu un coup de cœur sur ce prénom-là… Nous évitions de trop nous voir, je ne voulais pas quelqu'un puisse la reconnaître et faire le lien... Et puis tu es arrivé...

_-Il est magnifique, souffla Talia en regardant le bébé endormi dans son landau. _

_-Comme tous les bébés, Laura et Derek étaient eux aussi de beaux bébés. _

_ Claudia avait un air particulièrement fier en regardant son fils. _

_-J'aurais tellement aimé que nos enfants grandissent ensemble ! Tu devrais voir comment ma petite Laura prend déjà soin de son petit frère ! _

_-Là, Genim dort, mais tu devrais le voir éveillé ! Il sera turbulent, c'est une évidence..._

_-Oui, j'imagine ! Oh ! Il fronce les sourcils ! Ça par contre c'est bien une expression de son père ! critiqua Talia, taquine. _

_-Talia ! Et puis John ne fronce pas les sourcils !_

_-Ah désolé je croyais que c'était son expression naturelle... _

_-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le critiquer ! _

_-Non, non, j'espère juste que ton fils héritera plus de toi que de lui, c'est tout ! _

_-Regarde, il sourit, souffla Claudia, attendrie. _

_-Il sait que son ange gardien est là, sourit Talia en touchant délicatement la joue du bébé. _

-Je t'ai vu tout bébé, Stiles. J'ai adoré ces moments, où avec ta mère nous pouvions nous voir... C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé quand tu es tombé dans le puits. Nissa m'avait appelée pour que je l'aide à te retrouver. Et puis... Nissa est tombée malade et je n'ai rien pu faire...

_ Talia entra dans la chambre de Claudia Stilinski dans le plus grand secret. Son amie gisait là, elle n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'elle était avant... cette maladie. Talia était déjà venue dans cette chambre plusieurs fois auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci... elle avait le sentiment que sa meilleure amie allait bientôt la quitter et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Nissa lui sourit depuis son lit d'hôpital. _

_-Je savais que tu allais venir, Taly. _

_-Télépathie ma chère Nissa, quand nous étions petites, nous communiquions comme ça, il me semble, non ? _

_-Oui, sourit faiblement Claudia, c'était un de mes jeux préférés. _

_-Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, nous pourrons nous balader dans le parc, si tu veux ? _

_-Taly... tu sais bien que cela ne sera pas possible... Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? Demain matin, je serai partie... murmura Claudia avec un sourire indulgent. _

_ Talia se laissa tomber près de son amie. La douleur lui broyait le cœur. Nissa ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça ! _

_-Non ! J'ai discuté avec un spécialiste et il y a traitement qui pourrait..._

_-Taly, la coupa doucement son amie, je le sais, je le sens, c'est …. comme ça..._

_-Non ! protesta Talia, des larmes embuant ses yeux. _

_ Avec douceur, Nissa prit sa sœur de cœur contre elle. _

_-Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?! pleura Talia. _

_ Elle ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments aux autres mais Nissa...Avec elle, c'était différent, elle pouvait montrer son autre visage..._

_-Je suis calme parce que je sais que tu veilleras sur mon fils, sur ma famille. Tu es son ange gardien, Taly. Tu me promets de veiller sur lui ? De le protéger ? _

_-Bien sûr ! Je le protégerai... Mais... je ne veux pas que tu partes ! _

_-Taly, tu as toujours été la plus forte de nous deux, je sais que tu y arriveras, comme toujours. Tu te relevais toujours malgré les chocs, ta force m'a toujours impressionnée ! Nous n'avons jamais été séparées, notre lien a toujours tenu bon. _

_ La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui s'occupait de Claudia. _

_-Madame Stilinski, votre fils et votre mari sont là, prévint cette dernière. _

_-Donnez-moi cinq minutes, murmura Claudia. _

_ L'infirmière ressortit laissant les deux meilleures amies à nouveau seules. _

_-C'est l'heure, Taly, lui chuchota son amie. _

-Je l'ai laissée... Et toi tu es entré... murmura Talia, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

_ Elle avait vu le petit Genim entrer, mais John était resté dehors incapable de dire au revoir à sa femme. Talia était restée dans ce couloir maudit pour attendre. Elle voulait avoir le temps, le temps de voir encore une fois Nissa. Sa sœur de cœur. Les heures passèrent lentement mais elle s'en fichait. Elle détestait les adieux, perdre Nissa était inconcevable ! Talia sursauta en entendant les premiers hurlements. _

_-Maman ! Réveille-toi ! Me laisse pas !_

_Des infirmières rentrèrent en courant et sortir le petit Genim en catastrophe. _

_-Non ! Maman !_

_ Son monde s'effondrait... Elle revoyait le sourire calme de Nissa, de lui avoir tenu une dernière fois la main... Nissa était morte. Dehors, le soleil se levait doucement. Comment pouvait-il faire beau alors que sa meilleure amie était morte ?! Talia se laissa glisser le long du mur, la douleur la terrassant. Aux pleurs du petit garçon se mêlèrent les siens. Pourtant ses sanglots ne ramèneraient pas sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sœur de cœur... _

Stiles et Talia pleuraient. Ils se rendaient compte qu'encore aujourd'hui Claudia-Nissa leur manquait, que quelque chose d'infime les liait. Stiles fut le premier à raconter comment sa mère arrivait à l'endormir le soir et Talia lui narra ses nombreuses escapades avec Nissa à travers le domaine de la propriété Hale...

**Voilà … Un chapitre plein de souvenir que j'ai adoré écrire. **

_Réponse aux commentaires : _

_calliope83 : J'ai découvert ta fic qui est très bien écrite franchement bravo ! Je m'excuse de mon retard pour te mettre des commentaires mais vraiment avec les derniers événements cauchemardesques je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu as des réponses ! C'est une deathfic... tu verras bien mais je te l'assure la suite va être haletante ^^ ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, dingue comme ça réchauffe le cœur !;-) _

_MonaLisa94 : Hey ma petite mona ( je peux t'appeler comme ça ? ^^)Pourquoi Aiden ? Hé hé vous le saurez dans l'épilogue ! Humm papa Stilinski ? Tu seras bientôt fixée ! Oui, je voulais que vous compreniez Stiles, que vous vous posiez les mêmes questions que lui. Stiles est tellement humain dans ses réactions, c'est ce que j'aime chez lui, dans la série TV il est le seul humain de la meute et c'est son humanité qui est sa force. Ce n'était pas prévu le rapprochement Cora-Malia mais j'aime explorer ce lien de cousine ^^. Contente que ce chapitre t'es plu ! Merci d'être là tout simplement. _

_Drayy : Merci ma titite drayy!;-)))_

_akane : Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant ! Hummm pour Stiles cela va être … Non je vais rien dire ! ^^ Pas de spoile. Après il a déjà clairement sa place au sein de la famille Hale. Je suis désolée que la suite arrive plus lentement, avec mes derniers soucis cela n'a pas arranger la chose. J'ai fais exprès de créer le côté possessif de Derek envers Stiles je trouvais que cela donnait plus de force à leur relation. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme nouvelle lectrice ou nouveau lecteur^^ Kissou ! _

_Cacahuete : Bon j'avoue j'ai arrêté au mauvais moment ^^ ! Humm de la torture, bon peut être un peu ! ^^J'espère que la suite t'as plu et m'excuse encore de ce retard ! Kisss ! _

_Maighread Nephtys : Coucou, je suis happy que l'histoire te plaise. Stiles va faire face à de nombreux problèmes je ne te le cache pas et Derek va prendre des décisions parfois regrettables. J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur ! Kissss !_

**Vous répondre est toujours pour moi un régal, je peux ainsi penser à autre chose et je vous en remercie ! **

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Chapitre 22 : Se poser trop de questions ! **

**Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est Stiles et Derek vont passer un cap important dans leur couple...^^ **

**BBB ! **


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello**

** Je suis malade ( angine blanche et c'est chiant ! En plus ça tombe généralement l'Été et bah non ! Bim c'est pour ma poire ! ). Je poste pendant que j'ai encore le courage de le faire parce qu'après je retourne hiberner ! **

**Aussi je vais mieux enfin je remonte la pente plutôt. Je relativise, ma situation aurait pu se finir bien plus mal ! Ça m'a appris que dans toutes situations catastrophiques, il y a de l'espoir ! Bon je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas tiré les mauvais numéros ! Mais j'inspire et j'expire et je me dis des gens vivent bien pire alors arrête de pleurer ! **

** Pour en revenir à ma révélation sur le fait que la lecture est mon sanctuaire, mon jardin secret, eh bien je ne veux pas non plus vous obligez à mettre des reviews, bien sûr que cela me fait plaisir ! ( bon d'accord j'adore ça ! Recevoir des commentaires c'est vivifiant!) Mais bon lire vos commentaires, c'est toujours pour moi une bouffée d'air frais :-) ! Je vous aime ;-) ! **

** Petites précisions importantes ( à lire!) : cette fic va passer en rating M, je le fais par précaution ! J'estime tout à fait normal de vous prévenir ! **

** Ah aussi, j'ai appris que des personnes volaient des fics pour les publier ailleurs, prévenez moi si quelqu'un fait ça sur ma fic ! **

** J'ai aussi des idées sur une prochaine fic, oui je sais encore ! Prochainement je mettrais sur mon profil le détail de mes fic à venir ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 22 : Se poser trop de questions !

_« Tue-le, il respire encore... » Kate Argent. _

_-Comment je peux savoir que tu ne me mens pas ? _

_-Tu veux que ta grande sœur soit au courant ? Tu sais comment elle réagirait… _

_-Tu n'es qu'une sale garce ! Je pourrais te tuer !_

_-Et tu le regretterais ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis venue ici sans un plan de secours ? _

_-... Tu veux combien pour te taire ?! _

_-Oh, tu ne veux pas..._

_-Non ! Je te paie et tu te tais, compris ?! _

_-Très bien, je veux trente mille tous les mois. _

_-Quinze mille, pas plus. _

_-Tu es dur en affaire... D'accord. _

_-Je te virerai l'argent sur ton compte mais si tu révèles à qui que se soit ce secret, tu sais très bien ce que je te ferais et je me ficherai des conséquences... _

8888888888

Stiles caressa du bout du doigt la photo. Il l'aimait bien celle-ci, il avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait. Nissa... Claudia. Sa maman. Deux vies complètement différentes. Sur cette image, elle devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, elle avait les cheveux détachés sur les épaules et elle riait. Elle paraissait si heureuse ! Il entendait encore Talia lui raconter leur enfance... Cette dernière lui avait laissé l'album, il était à lui maintenant. Il y avait même une photo de sa mère le tenant, lui, bébé. Il referma le livre remplit de souvenirs et le serra contre son cœur. En fermant les yeux, il se souvint de ce que Talia lui avait dit en le laissant : « Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, tu ne l'as pas tué et c'est ce qui fait la différence ». Oui, il n'avait pas tiré sur l'autre, il aurait pu mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas passé cette barrière qui aurait fait de lui un meurtrier. Stiles s'endormit comme ça et son sommeil fut paisible.

8888888888

Si Stiles dormait, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. En effet, dans le bureau de Talia, ça se disputait.

-Tu as osé me faire croire que Nissa était morte !

-Peter, je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause ! J'assume pleinement ce choix !

-Tu as toujours été douée pour les mensonges, Talia...

-Vraiment ? Je te rappelle que tu es toi-même assez doué, il me semble !

Peter la fusilla du regard et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Certaines vérités n'étaient décidément pas bonne à entendre…

8888888888

Malia et Cora feuilletaient avec fascination l'album photo de Stiles. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant faire, elles étaient marrantes, les cousines !

-J'ai du mal à croire que maman ait accepté de jouer dans la neige, elle déteste ça pourtant ! commenta Cora en observant une des photos.

-Elle n'y va pas, elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle détestait ça ! marmonna Malia en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pareil !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Euuh, les cousines, ce ne sont que des photos ! Pas besoin de se chamailler sur ça ! tenta de les calmer l'hyperactif.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Stiles se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir en priant pour que les deux filles ne s'entre-tuent pas ! Scott entra joyeusement.

-Je peux voir les photos ? s'enquit ce dernier.

Les informations circulaient vite dans ce manoir... Un secret ne restait jamais un secret dans cette maison. Il soupçonnait Cora d'avoir écouté aux portes...

-Arrange-toi avec les filles, ce sont de vraies tigresses ! rigola l'hyperactif.

Stiles se sentait partagé. Il ressentait une joie intense car il avait découvert une nouvelle facette sur le passé de sa mère. C'était bizarre, de savoir que celle-ci avait parcouru les couloirs du manoir, avait joué dans le jardin de la propriété Hale... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans toutes les pièces de la grande maison. Peut-être aussi un peu de colère ? Celle-ci ne lui avait jamais rien dit mais comme toujours elle avait voulu le protéger. Alors, comment lui en vouloir ? Non, il se sentait aussi déstabilisé. Sa mère avait fait partie de la mafia, elle avait pris part à ses activités. Ce qui était le plus difficile à admettre c'est qu'elle ait tué... Sa mère, tuer ? Cela paraissait invraisemblable ! Alors il préférait ne pas y penser, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Stiles sortit de ses pensées en entendant la bataille de coussin derrière lui, visiblement ses amis avaient décidé de régler tout ça en venant aux mains. Allez savoir comment mais Stiles se retrouva à y prendre part !

8888888888

-Et ça, c'est ma mère, lui expliqua Stiles en lui montrant la photo.

Derek écoutait et regardait avec attention son petit-ami. Ce dernier racontait avec force de détails l'histoire de sa mère. L'héritier Hale avait encore du mal à concevoir que sa mère et celle de Stiles aient pu être aussi proches. Cependant cela répondait aux marques d'attention que Talia portait vis-à-vis de l'hyperactif. Stiles se cala plus confortablement contre le torse de Derek.

-Ma mère t'a même vu quand tu étais bébé, sourit l'hyperactif.

Derek resserra son étreinte sur son petit-ami. Ils étaient bien là, à parler, à s'embrasser et à profiter de leur dimanche après-midi. Pour Derek, c'était une première, comprenez-le d'habitude il ne faisait que coucher et rien d'autre ! Mais avec Stiles c'était différent, son petit-ami l'étonnait chaque jour et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Son hyperactif lui parlait de sa mère, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Et son sourire ! Derek l'aimait ce sourire-là, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Oui, il était soulagé, son Stiles allait mieux...

8888888888

Malia était frustrée. Non, en colère plutôt. Will refusait de recoucher avec elle. Quand ils l'avaient fait, cela avait été super ! Mais depuis plus rien ! Will avait eu l'air d'apprécier pourtant ! Du coup... elle ne comprenait pas. Sa logique était simple : Will avait aimé, elle avait aimé, donc ils pouvaient recommencer ! Elle avait souvent l'impression que les autres réfléchissaient trop ou se compliquaient la vie ! Par exemple, ils étaient évident que Cora était intéressée par Ted alors pourquoi ne sautait-elle pas le pas ? Le problème de sa cousine, c'est qu'elle hésitait trop. Récemment, Malia avait compris que Cora n'allait pas bien. Elle qui préférait éviter de créer des liens, ne pouvait s'empêcher de … s'inquiéter ? Oui, c'était le mot. Alors entre sa frustration et son inquiétude, elle tournait en rond ! Et voilà ! Le problème était là ! Elle réfléchissait trop !

8888888888

Stiles ne comprenait pas. Derek ne lui avait pas accordé un regard ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, de se poser des questions... Il essayait d'écouter ce que lui racontait Mike mais c'était difficile de se concentrer dessus. D'habitude, Derek lui lançait LE regard ou lui souriait discrètement mais là rien. Mike lui demanda ensuite de lui expliquer un exercice de maths et Stiles arrêta d'y penser pendant au moins cinq minutes. Cinq minutes, seulement. Non, décidément Derek semblait tendu ! Bon, il devait réfléchir à autre chose ! Par exemple le fait que Boyd et Isaac étaient enfin revenus ! C'était assez cool et maintenant Stiles avait la possibilité de se balader où il le voulait puisque Boyd le suivait partout. Du coup, le groupe de Scott traînait beaucoup moins avec la bande à Derek. Ce qui était un soulagement car les mecs du groupe de Derek étaient franchement pénibles et aussi une déception parce que Stiles ne pouvait plus côtoyer aussi souvent que d'habitude Derek.

D'ailleurs, Stiles était un peu devenu un phénomène pour le groupe de Derek. En effet, tout le monde avait vu Lance attaché au poteau en face de l'école. Il se chuchotait que c'était l'hyperactif de la bande de Scott Mcall Hale qui lui avait fait ça. Les Hale, eux, avaient bien ri de la situation. Alex Argent, lui, n'avait même pas accordé un regard à Lance, le message était clair : il ne faisait plus partie des Argent. Il n'était pas réapparu depuis...

Mike lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées. Stiles sourit, penaud et s'attela à aider son ami. Il ne remarqua pas le regard plus que meurtrier de Derek sur Mike.

8888888888

-Je crois que Derek me fait la tête, marmonna Stiles à Lydia.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée, soupira la rousse en continuant à travailler sur son devoir.

La salle d'étude était presque vide. Boyd bossait silencieusement à l'écart sur des exercices. Les autres et rares élèves étaient disséminés dans le reste de la pièce.

-C'est à dire ?

-Simple, il est jaloux.

-Hein ?! Jaloux ? Mais de qui ?

-Stiles ! Bon sang ! Utilise tes neurones ! le gronda Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sois plus explicite ! grogna Stiles, vexé.

-Très bien ! Toi, Mike vous êtes trèèès complices !

-Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je veux dire, Mike est seulement un ami !

-Explique ça à ton cromagnon de petit-ami !

-Derek ? Jaloux... Moi j'ai des raisons, mais lui ?

-Stiles, un petit-ami, ou une petite-amie, est forcément à un moment donné jaloux ! Ça prouve qu'il tient à toi ! Maintenant, tu dois le rassurer.

-Le rassurer ?

-Stiles ! Tu es intelligent, dis-lui qu'il est le plus beau et le plus fort, c'est ce que je fais tout le temps avec Jackson !

-Il ne pourrait pas le comprendre tout seul ?

-Il s'est retenu, t'as de la chance qu'il ne lui ait pas cassé la figure, c'est déjà pas mal ! Moi, la dernière fois qu'un mec a osé me draguer, Jackson a failli le tuer. Tu es chanceux je t'assure, au moins, Derek est capable de se montrer civilisé !

-Mike ne me drague pas !

-Peut-être, mais Derek, lui, le perçoit comme ça, il faut t'y faire !

-Super...

-Eh oui, les hommes sont d'un compliqué !

-Ehh ! Je suis un homme, je te signale ! s'exclama Stiles, outré.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, fit Lydia, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

8888888888

Stiles entra dans la chambre de Derek sans frapper. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos sur son lit et lisait un livre. Derek fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Donc monsieur était fâché... L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de le contempler. Derek était quand même sacrément sexy ! Il se reprit et décida de mettre son plan à exécution.

-Désolé d'arriver si tard, mais Mike avait vraiment besoin d'aide ! Il est tellement sympa que je n'ai pas vu les heures passer ! s'exclama Stiles avec un grand sourire.

L'hyperactif vit Derek se tendre et sa mine s'assombrir. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant !

-Mike est tellement gentil et serviable ! C'est dingue, ce mec est...

-C'est une merde ! gronda Derek, visiblement hors de lui.

-Ah ! Ah ! Tu ne serait pas ...jaloux par hasard ? se moqua Stiles, avec un sourire cette fois-ci victorieux.

-Non ! nia Derek, furieux.

Stiles se rapprocha du lit, le pas léger.

-Si ! Si ! Le grand Derek Hale est jaloux ! chantonna l'hyperactif, taquin.

Derek, le regard orageux, détourna la tête. Stiles se laissa tomber près de lui.

-Admets que t'es jaloux !

Derek resta silencieux mais l'hyperactif pouvait voir que son petit-ami serrait les dents de colère.

-D'accord. Bon et si je te dis que Mike est de bien meilleure compagnie ?

-Je vais le tuer.

-Ah ! Tu vois !

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Jaloux.

-Oui c'est ça et moi je suis la vierge Marie !

-...

-La jalousie est un très mauvais défaut, tu le sais ?

Derek grogna et plaqua Stiles sur le lit.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! asséna l'héritier Hale, de mauvaise foi.

-Mon Derek est jaloux, pouffa Stiles, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Derek poussa un soupir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au ridicule de la situation. Avec Stiles, il arrivait facilement à passer de la colère à l'amusement. Même s'il n'admettrait jamais qu'il puisse être jaloux de ce petit merdeux de Mike ! Pour essayer de détourner l'attention de Stiles, Derek l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse. L'hyperactif se laissa faire pendant quelques minutes puis il rompit le baiser.

-Avoue que tu es jaloux, lui réclama quand même l'hyperactif.

Derek tenta de se soustraire à la question en embrassant plus langoureusement Stiles dans le cou. Il faisait soudainement très chaud dans la chambre de l'héritier Hale. L'hyperactif se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de ses intentions.

-Derek, s'il te plaît, dis que tu es jaloux, redemanda Stiles, têtu.

Derek s'arrêta et soupira.

-Pourquoi, cela te tient tant à cœur que je te dise ça ? marmonna l'héritier Hale.

-Parce que cela me donne plus de valeur à tes yeux ? L'idée que le très sexy Derek puisse croire qu'un autre que lui puisse m'avoir...

-Mike n'arrête pas de te tourner autour.

-Je m'en fiche, c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Derek ne soupire un :

-Je suis jaloux de cette petite merde, content ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. Peu de personne pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi à faire plier le terrible Derek Hale. Pourtant l'hyperactif ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui se passa ensuite.

-Je tiens à toi, tout simplement.

Stiles se figea en entendant ses mots sortirent de la bouche de son petit-ami. Non, il avait mal entendu !

-T'as dis quoi ? bégaya l'hyperactif.

-Je tiens à toi, répéta calmement Derek.

-Tu … tu … tu... Non je veux dire, toi tenir à moi ? Je...

Derek lui prit la main et le posa sur son torse, à l'endroit où battait son cœur.

-Moi, Derek Hale, je tiens plus que tout à toi, Stiles Stilinski.

C'était la déclaration la plus inattendue qui soit. Venant de Derek, cela ressemblait à un « je t'aime » Stiles était sous le choc, difficile de croire que Derek lui ait dit ça. C'est sûrement cela qui décida l'hyperactif aller plus loin avec Derek ? Qu'il se laissa emporter par la passion du moment et qu'il sauta le pas ? Une chose était sûre après cette nuit, il ne fut plus puceau…

8888888888

Cora tremblait. Elle avait de plus en plus souvent l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer et elle était... terrifiée. Elle n'arrivait plus à gérer ! Ces cauchemars... Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Fatiguée, elle se sentait tellement fatiguée ! Elle lâcha des sanglots douloureux, seule dans sa chambre. Elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête ! Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea d'un pas trébuchant vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était pâle terriblement pâle... Des cernes noires démontraient les nuits blanches qu'elle passait. Elle était de plus en plus obligée de masquer ça avec du fond de teint. Sa chevelure était collée par la sueur et semblait avoir perdu son éclat… Elle était faible, voilà ce qu'elle était ! Incapable de tenir son rôle dans sa famille ! Normal que sa mère la dénigre autant ! Laura, elle, aurait été tellement plus forte ! Un gémissement lui échappa. Laura, sa grande sœur l'aurait prise dans ses bras et l'aurait bercée avec tendresse... Une absence... Un manque... Une fêlure... Non, une faiblesse se répéta Cora. Elle se détestait ! Elle lâcha un cri de colère et tapa dans le miroir qui se brisa. Du sang s'échappait de son poing encore serré. Elle pouvait presque entendre le rire moqueur d'Alex Argent en fond... Elle cria en se bouchant les oreilles. Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Au bord du gouffre, elle chercha convulsivement sa boite de somnifère. Elle la trouva et les enfourna sans chercher à respecter la dose. Dormir, elle avait besoin de dormir. Vacillante, elle ne parvint pas à atteindre son lit et tomba au sol, inanimée …

8888888888

Ted se releva en alerte, il avait entendu un cri et un bruit sourd venant de la chambre de Cora. Si celle-ci apprenait qu'il dormait dans le couloir pour pouvoir la surveiller, elle n'apprécierait pas ! Il fracassa la porte de Cora et entra dans la chambre de cette dernière en courant. Il la vit, au sol, inconsciente. Ted vérifia tout de suite son pouls et la mit en position latérale de sécurité. Ensuite, il prit son portable et appela Malia puis Maria. Malia arriva en premier et poussa un cri en voyant sa cousine dans cet état. Elle poussa Ted et prit la main de Cora. Tandis que Maria arrivait en courant, Ted regarda avec surprise le comportement de Malia. Qui aurait dit que Malia, l'enfant sauvage, s'attacherait autant à sa cousine ? Oh oui ! Malia avait bien changé...

8888888888

_ Peter se releva et regarda la femme étendue sur le lit. Selena Tate, une femme jolie mais sans plus. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle arrivait à le divertir, c'était déjà ça de pris ! De toute manière, il commençait à se lasser d'elle et il n'aurait aucun scrupule à la lâcher. Elle n'était après tout, qu'un passe temps parmi tant d'autres. Il savait qu'elle croyait pouvoir le séduire assez pour avoir plus, comme le mariage. Entrer dans la famille Hale garantissait fortune et prospérité. Mais elle n'aurait pas cette place, elle n'en était clairement pas digne. _

_ Elle le regarda. Elle savait qu'il allait l'abandonner car il s'était lassé d'elle. Elle en ressentait une rage sans nom. Peter se croyait toujours au dessus des autres ! S'il la croyait assez bête pour ne pas avoir prévu le coup, il se trompait !_ _Selena savait comment se faire une fortune sans problème ! _

_8888888888_

_ Peter poussa un cri de rage quand il apprit la nouvelle. Sélena avait osé lui faire ça ! A lui ! Il était piégé et il le savait. Si Talia en avait connaissance... sa colère n'aurait aucune limite ! Il relut la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée : _

_« Peter, _

_ Je t'envoie cette lettre plutôt qu'un mail car il serait embêtant pour toi que ta sœur en ait connaissance, ce moyen représente donc la sécurité. Oui, Peter, tu seras certainement heureux d'apprendre que je suis enceinte. Tu vas devenir papa. Je connais assez bien ta sœur pour imaginer sa colère. Mais je te propose un marché, tout ceci pourra rester secret si tu as la générosité de payer mon silence. Pour sceller ce futur pacte, je t'enjoins à me voir demain soir à 19 h au bar de Street Firth. Si tu n'y es pas, j'en parlerai à des journalistes qui, j'en suis sûre, en feront un merveilleux article. _

_Bien à toi, _

_Ta Selena adorée. » _

_ Peter déchira la lettre et la brûla. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que sa sœur n'en entende jamais parler..._

_8888888888_

_ Talia fut en effet verte de rage. Peter avait réussi à lui cacher l'existence de cette enfant pendant sept ans. Son informateur venait de lui donner des photos et des preuves flagrantes du mensonge de son petit frère. Elle ordonna qu'on lui ramène l'enfant et que l'on règle le problème de Selena Tate. Définitivement. _

_ Une enfant qui avait vécu avec seulement comme espace un petit appartement. Une enfant qui n'avait connu que la solitude, mis à part sa mère qui passait de temps en temps mais qui pouvait s'absenter des jours et des jours. Une enfant qui n'avait pas connu l'amour et la tendresse d'une mère. Une enfant méfiante et sauvage par bien des points. Quand la petite fut ramenée au manoir, Peter n'en avait pas connaissance. Aussi quand Talia l'appela dans son bureau, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Quand il entra, il vit tout d'abord sa sœur installée dans son fauteuil habituel. Puis, il l'aperçut. Une petite fille recroquevillée sur la chaise en face du bureau. _

_-Peter, je te présente ta fille, avait alors lâché Talia d'une voix glaciale. _

_ Peter avait eu la surprise de sa vie. Mauvaise la surprise. La gamine regardait son nouvel environnement avec méfiance et peur. Quand des hommes en noir étaient venus la chercher, elle s'était débattue comme une folle. Son univers ne se cantonnait qu'aux quatre pièces que sa mère lui laissait arpenter. Elle n'était jamais allée dehors et elle ne comprenait pas qui étaient ses grandes personnes. _

_-Talia, laisse-moi t'expliquer, avait tenté Peter pour éviter le courroux de sa grande sœur. _

_-C'est ta fille et tu l'as laissée avec cette mère incompétente. As-tu oublié la signification du mot « famille » ? _

_-Talia, je … je n'avais pas le choix et... _

_-Cette enfant n'a même pas de nom ! J'aurais réglé le problème si tu m'en avais parlé ! _

_-Vraiment ?! Tu n'aurais pas supporté l'idée que j'ai pu avoir un enfant hors mariage ! _

_-Sûrement mais je l'aurais accueilli au sein de notre famille ! C'est ma nièce et tu as osé me cacher son existence ! Tu vas la reconnaître et tu vas participer à son éducation ! _

_ Peter ne tenta pas de protester, il n'était clairement plus dans les bonnes grâces de sa sœur, il valait mieux faire profil bas pour l'instant. Talia regarda ensuite la petite fille et elle lui sourit avec bienveillance. _

_-Quand à toi ma chérie, tu n'as plus rien craindre. On va prendre soin de toi, tu es une petite fille magnifique, tu mérites donc un nom à la hauteur... À partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Malia. _

_8888888888_

_ Malia avait mis énormément de temps à s'habituer à cette nouvelle famille. Elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa rudesse et de son incompréhension face aux habitudes des autres. Elle évitait de tisser des liens car elle estimait que cela ne créait que douleur. Et puis il y avait eu ce drame : la mort de Laura. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à cette cousine mais... Cora, elle, avait été touchée. Malia ne saurait dire pourquoi elle avait eu envie de la … protéger ? Elle se devait donc de prendre la place de Laura. Pour Malia, il y avait les faibles et les forts. Pour vivre, il fallait être fort. Mais Cora était dans la catégorie des faibles, il était donc logique qu'elle la protège. Depuis, elle faisait en sorte de garder un œil sur cette cousine si fragile..._

_8888888888_

Malia regardait Cora avec attention. Maria lui avait assuré qu'elle était hors de danger. L'état de Cora n'était connu que de Talia, Ted, Dmitri et elle-même. Talia ne voulait que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, elle disait ne pas vouloir inquiéter inutilement les autres. Il était devenu évident que Cora n'allait pas bien, il allait donc falloir la surveiller et l'aider à remonter la pente. Cora gémit et s'agita dans son sommeil. Malia ne savait pas comment la réconforter, elle n'était pas douée pour ça. Elle se rappela alors que Stiles faisait des câlins quand ça n'allait pas. Hésitante, elle lui prit la main et la serra légèrement. Sa cousine pourrait compter sur elle, elles affronteraient ses cauchemars ensemble...

8888888888

Lydia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Jackson lui apporter le petit-déjeuner. La plupart des gens ne voyait de Jackson que son côté arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Pourtant, il pouvait se montrer doux et attentionné ! Son petit-ami installa le plateau sur le lit et ensuite sortit de nulle part une rose blanche. Il savait aussi s'improviser magicien, elle adorait quand il faisait ça. Oh oui, Lydia Martin aimait Jackson Wittemore. Ils se complétaient. Elle était le feu et lui la glace. Lydia embrassa son amour et celui-ci lui répondit avec une douceur infinie.

8888888888

Danser un slow. On oubliait tout ce qui se passait autour. Danny aimait faire ça. Être dans les bras de son amour et se mouvoir doucement sur la musique, il en oubliait leur situation chaotique. Ethan resserra son étreinte sur son petit-ami, un moyen pour lui de lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne le lâcherait jamais. Les deux se sourirent, ils profitaient de ses moments uniques et précieux. Oui, ils s'aimaient envers et contre tous.

8888888888

Scott embrassa Allison. Il aimerait tellement passer plus de temps avec elle ! Allison s'arracha à son étreinte pour continuer à lui expliquer un exercice de maths. Pourtant Scott ne regardait pas le cahier, non lui il admirait sa petite amie. Sa belle chevelure brune, ses grands yeux marrons remplient de douceur, sa peau de pêche, ses longues jambes, ses...

-Scott ?

-Désolé, Allison mais je... euh...

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas ? sourit tendrement sa petite amie.

-Si, si !

_-_Tu es mon rêveur, le taquina Allison en l'embrassant.

Scott se laissa aller contre elle et profita largement de ses baisers volés.

8888888888

-Elle est où ma petite lutine ? dit Peter à haute voix en cherchant sa fille chérie dans la maison.

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et Peter sourit en trouvant Lily dans le salon à dessiner. Mélissa pour sa part lisait sur le canapé. La pauvre avait eu une journée épuisante et profitait de ce moment de calme. Moment de calme qui ne durait jamais longtemps quand Peter rentrait à la maison.

-C'est pour toi, papa, s'exclama Lily en lui tendant fièrement un dessin.

-Il est magnifique, lui souffla Peter en lui faisant un câlin.

Mélissa les regarda avec amour. Sa petite famille. Il était dommage que Scott ne soit pas là. Peter entreprit ensuite de l'embêter, elle. Pour la forme, elle pesta mais en vérité elle chérissait chaque instant avec eux.

8888888888

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il ne saisit pas bien où il était. Puis en voyant le bras qui lui enserrait le torse, il se rappela tous les événements de la veille. Il rougit violemment. Oh bon sang ! Ils l'avaient fait ! Une douleur dans les reins lui rappela avec exactitude ce qu'il avait fait... Il ne se pensait pas aussi... souple ! Il se mordilla les lèvres en se souvenant de tout, absolument tout ! Bon, les rumeurs sur Derek étaient vraies, il était terriblement doué au lit ! Stiles analysa la situation, visiblement Derek et lui étaient installés en mode petit cuillère... Il avait lu un truc là dessus d'ailleurs ! Un truc sur...

-Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt... lui souffla Derek d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Comment t'as su que j'étais réveillé ?!

-Tu réfléchis trop...

-Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Je suis comme ça et...

-Pas de soucis, dors...

Stiles se tut et tenta de ne pas gigoter. Il était bien là, contre Derek. N'empêche la nuit avait été… innovante ! Bon sang ! Le sexe, c'était super ! Bien sûr, c'était quand même un peu douloureux mais après ça … c'était plutôt cool ! Non, extra ! Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Derek... ne le lâcherait pas après ça ? Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ? Non ? Peut-être que son petit-ami l'avait trouvé nul au lit ? Et si...

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, marmonna Derek.

-Mais comment…

-Tu réfléchis trop...

-Normal ! Je te signale qu'on a couché ensemble ce n'est pas rien ! Et puis... Eh ! Tu vas où ?

En effet, Derek venait de se lever et semblait se diriger vers la salle de bain. Malgré tout, il se retourna pour répondre à la question de l'hyperactif.

-Je vais nous faire couler un bain.

-Ah...

-On pourra en discuter quand on sera dedans, fit Derek, taquin.

Stiles rougit, pas sûr que cela soit un bain reposant ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la vue, décidément Derek avait un cul d'enfer !

8888888888

À l'autre bout de la ville, un homme se fit tirer dessus... Dommage, il avait l'intention de faire la paix avec son fils...

…**. Bon je vais essayer de vous offrir la suite bientôt ! Avec toutes mes révisions et mes deux cursus.. Bah je suis blindée ! Vivement les vacs... ! Promis je reprendrais un rythme plus soutenu vers Mai ! Aussi je suis désolée de ne pas vous offrir un lemon, je ne me sens pas encore prête à en écrire un ! **

_Réponses aux commentaires : _

_Maighread Nephtys : Contente que ma fic soit encore dans tes follows ! ^^ Je travaille énormément dessus pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Un happy end ? Eh bien vous verrez bien,je garde la surprise ! Écrire est mon moment de liberté et le partager avec vous est un plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre était bien;-) Kissou ! _

_Bayruna _: _Pas grave, je te pardonne;-) ! _

_la Dictateuse : T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas ! Oui, Cora ne pouvait juste pas s'en sortir comme ça, ce genre d'épreuve laisse des traces. Oui le sterek fait du bien, j'avoue que les voir comme ça, c'est agréable ! Alex est un connard qui recevra ce qu'il a récolté, après Théo est, dans la série, un super méchant ! Je compte bien l'utiliser dans une de mes prochaines fics;-) T'as vu Malia est là pour Cora !;-)))) Je les adore les cousines ! Aiden aura un rôle précis à la fin donc il fallait que je fasse ce moment ;-) Le caractère de Talia est perturbant car elle n'était pas la même au contact de Nissa-Claudia. Oui, Peter est trop choupinou;-) _

_C'était mon but, de faire, de créer cette histoire, ce lien qui unissait Talia et Nissa, je voulais faire quelque chose d'unique. La fin de Nissa est terriblement triste et j'ai essayé ( avec beaucoup de difficulté ) de le retranscrire de manière juste. J'avoue que j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai écris ce moment. Talia reste malheureusement Talia, parfois elle oublie tout au profit de la vengeance... _

_Je suis heureuse que cela t'encourage pour tes fics;-) ( j'aime beaucoup celle que tu postes actuellement). Stiles s'en prend plein dans la figure, il n'est qu'un pion que d'autres utilisent... Mais il a le droit à des moments heureux aussi enfin pour l'instant ! Petite précision : dans le prochain chapitre il y aura deux moments Lily-Stiles ! Merci à toi ! BBB !_

_Kaneko Etsioay: Oui, ce chapitre est triste mais il était nécessaire. Ma mère pourra bientôt le lire enfin je l'espère, elle va mieux heureusement. Heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, je l'ai beaucoup travaillé. Nissa est ma création et j'en suis fière, je voulais créer un lien spécial entre Talia et elle ;-)) Kissou ! _

_Calliope83 : Merci, j'ai fait un boulot intense pour écrire ses souvenirs;-) Oui écrire est une véritable thérapie et ça m'aide à extérioriser mes émotions. Le sterek est liée à ton histoire personnelle ? Moi ausi j'aime ce couple et plus particulièrement Stiles car je me retrouve en lui ( ses peines, ses joies, sa maladresse, son énergie ) et en Derek qui est un roc mais qui cache un cœur en or;-). Ma situation s'améliore et j'en suis soulagée, j'ai cru toucher le fond et maintenant je regagne la surface... Merci à toi;-) Kissouuu ! _

_Cacahuete : Merciii !;-) Oui on voit Talia autrement, elle était différente au contact de Nissa-Claudia. Stiles est chamboulé par toutes ses révélations et on sait à qui il ressemble;-)). Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente, je suis surbookée entre mes 2 cursus je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'essaie de vous donner un chapitre par mois mais je promets que début Mai je reprendrais un rythme plus soutenue ! Kissouu ! _

_XDaa-chan : Merci;-))) Vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Oui pour Nissa, c'est triste ! T'as vu ? Stiles et Derek ont passé un cap;-)))) ! Merci de me suivre ! Kisssouuu ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw : T'inquiètes je te pardonne ^^ ! Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, ça m'arrive souvent de pleurer ou de rire toute seule devant mon écran, ma famille désespère souvent ^^ ! Cool que tu es ton ordi:-)) ! BBB ! _

_Freddyman : ^^ Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, je suis une pro pour faire pleurer les gens ^^ ! Merci !:-)) Kissss !_

_Didinou : Merciii;-)) BBB ! _

_Marie : Merci! Je vais rougir ! ^^ Pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Derek et Stiles vont-ils rester ensemble ? Hummmm mystère ^^. Merci à toi ! BBB ! _

_MonaLisa94 : Chouette ^^ Heureuse que la relation Talia-Nissa t'es plu, j'ai beaucoup bossé dessus donc ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça te plaît autant ! Ah tu n'aimes pas le Sterek, j'avoue c'est mon couple de prédilection ^^ Mais si j'arrive à te le faire apprécier alors ça me va;-) ! Tu écris des fics ? J'irai y faire un tour quand j'aurai le temps ( bon sang je rêve de vacances!). Merci à toi ! BBB !_

**Merciiii à vous de me suivre !:-)) Titre du prochain chapitre : Chapitre 23 : S'éveiller d'un cauchemar ou entrer dans un autre... **

**BBB, les licornes ! **

**PS : J'ai commencé à écrire en parallèle ma prochaine fic ! ( du sterekkkkk). **


	24. Chapter 23

**Coucou mes petites licornes pailletées ! ( je rêve de licorne en ce moment ! Oui je sais je suis une fille bizarre ! Je crois que mon cerveau essaie de m'envoyer un message … ^^) **

** Oui je suis encore vivante ! ^^ Je suis désolée du temps d'attente !J'espère que vous allez bien ! Vous savez que je vous aime ? Je vous adore ! Retenez ça c'est important ! Je vais répondre tout de suite à vos commentaires. Petite précision : c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic, plus que 3 chapitres et un épilogue après ce chapitre ! Donc accrochez vous bien ! **

_Didinou : Merci à toi !;-))) Je fais de mon mieux ! _

_Calliope83 : Oui je passe en mode M, je préfère le mettre dans cette catégorie parce que la suite va être plus rude. Le fait de revenir sur le passé de Peter était assez agréable à écrire, on voit une autre de ses facettes. Je vais mieux. Bon pour mes partiels, je dois encore attendre et j'angoisse un peu mais bon on verra bien ! _

_Maighread Nephtys : Oui, entre Stiles et Derek c'est fort;-). Cora ne traverse pas des moments simples et Ted, ahh Ted il est merveilleux;-)). Malia est une fille dure mais finalement assez sympathique quand elle le veut;-) ! Le shérif ? Tu verras... Vive l'écriture;-) Kissouu ! _

_Yumi-elfeuw: ^^ Nos familles se comprendraient ^^. Oui ce chapitre était mimi. J'espère que ça va Kissouuuuuuuuu ! _

_Cacahute : Tant mieux, je suis heureuse que ces moments cutes t'aient plu;-) ! Oui le lemon, il faut être prêt à l'écrire, je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire un truc mal écrit ! Merciiii à toi de me lire;-)) BBB ! _

_Drayy : Merci ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! ^^ _

_Marie : Ah le destin de Stiles et Derek est déjà scellé depuis le début;-). Les prochains chapitres seront plus grands et … intenses ;-) Promis ! BBB ! _

_Bayruna : Merciii, j'espère la suite te plaira ! Merci de me lire, vous, lecteur vous êtes mon carburant ! BBB ! _

_MonaLisa94 : Ah, Derek est un grand jaloux il aime tellement Stiles... Les deux forment une dynamique explosive ^^. Dans le chapitre que tu vas lire il y a plus de moment avec Lily;-) C'est vrai que j'ai fait moins de moment avec Scott et je m'en rend compte que maintenant, c'est toujours difficile d'arriver à donner du temps à chaque personnages. J'espère que la suite va te plaire;-) Merci de me lire:-))) ! BBB ! _

_Ange-minou : Merci !:-) Kissouu ! _

**Bref, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 23 : S'éveiller d'un cauchemar ou entrer dans un autre...

_« Je veux que tout s'arrête » Stiles. _

Stiles se réveilla en criant. Il s'assit dans le lit et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus.

-Ça va ? lui souffla Derek.

Stiles grimaça devant l'air inquiet de l'autre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir pu le réveiller. L'hyperactif faisait souvent des cauchemars, ce n'était pas inhabituel. Mais cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'ils dormaient ensemble et Stiles aurait voulu arrêter de faire ces mauvais rêves. Derek se réveillait à chaque fois et s'assurait que son petit copain se rendorme paisiblement. Le pauvre devait avoir un sacré manque de sommeil à cause de lui...

-Désolé, je devrais retourner dans ma chambre, comme ça toi, tu pourrais dormir, lâcha piteusement Stiles.

-Si tu retournes dans ta chambre, ton coussin reste ici, répliqua Derek, impassible.

-Mais je ne peux pas dormir sans mon coussin ! protesta tout de suite l'hyperactif.

-Raison de plus pour que tu dormes avec moi.

-Mais c'est du chantage ! fit Stiles, outré.

Seul le sourire en coin de Derek lui répondit. Stiles grogna pour la forme car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé devant le comportement canaille de son petit copain. Derek ouvrit sans un mot les bras et Stiles s'y réfugia sans s'en plaindre. Il était tellement bien contre l'autre. Stiles ferma les yeux et se rappela avec un sourire de la réaction de Lydia. La rousse l'étonnerait toujours, en effet elle avait tout de suite deviné ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Derek...

_ Stiles descendit de la moto de Boyd et se dirigea le cœur guilleret vers le lycée. Aujourd'hui le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient. Non, à vrai dire il pleuvait mais dans la tête de Stiles il y faisait un tout autre temps ! Il entra dans le lycée et se dirigea vers Lydia. La rousse lisait et quand elle avait levé les yeux de son bouquin, elle avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant son ami. Ni une ni deux, la rouquine avait lâché son livre et avait chopé Stiles pour l'obliger à tout lui révéler. Comment l'avait-elle su ? Cela restait un mystère ! Selon elle, il « transpirait le sexe et l'amour ». Il avait grimacé devant l'expression, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de protester. _

_-Alors c'était comment ? Détails, détails, Stiles ! _

_ Il était devenu rouge vif et était resté muet. C'était mal connaître Lydia de croire qu'elle le laisserait tranquille. En effet, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il vienne chez elle le soir même. Elle était vraiment machiavélique ! _

888888888888

Officiellement Cora avait la grippe et ne pouvait pas bouger de l'infirmerie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Bien sûr, la vérité était tout autre. Cette dernière était surveillée de près par Maria. Elle n'avait plus le droit aux somnifères. Régulièrement, Marine Morell, une psychologue qui avait l'entière confiance de Talia, venait la voir pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Cora ne lui facilitait pas la tâche car elle restait obstinément silencieuse. D'ailleurs Cora n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'on l'avait découverte inanimée. Dans un coin de la pièce, Ted la surveillait, assis sur une chaise. Aucun risque qu'elle fasse d'autres bêtises, il veillait au grain.

Malia entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé. Elle avait laissé Will à l'entrée. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à Cora. Malia salua d'un signe de tête Maria, puis elle entra dans la chambre.

-Salut ! Toujours pas bavarde ? Très bien. Je voudrais bien te faire un sermon dans le style de ta mère, mais je suis sûre que tu t'en fous. Je t'ai ramené tes devoirs.

Cora, toujours aussi butée, regardait ses ongles avec application. Malia avait une forte envie de tuer sa cousine à cet instant précis ! Cora était en colère mais contre quoi ? Qui ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien! Malia regarda Ted. Ce dernier était toujours aussi calme et impassible! Un comble ! Comment faisait-il pour supporter Cora la boudeuse ? Décidément, ils allaient bien ensemble... Très bien... Sa tante ne serait pas contente, mais elle s'en fichait ! Il y avait bien une personne qui pourrait faire quelque chose et elle n'hésiterait pas à faire appel à lui !

8888888888

Stiles entra dans la chambre de Cora. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Cora était allongée sur un lit dans une attitude amorphe. Elle donnait l'impression de se foutre totalement de ce qui passait autour d'elle. Pourtant, l'hyperactif avait perçu le léger mouvement de surprise de l'adolescente quand elle l'avait vu passer le pas de la porte. Il s'installa calmement sur la chaise à côté de la jeune fille. Il avait une parfaite connaissance de la situation grâce à Malia. Il s'empêcha de sourire en se rappelant comment Malia l'avait chopé sans cérémonie pour lui ordonner d'aider Cora. Malia ne changerait jamais de ce côté-là ! Le caractère Hale dans toute sa splendeur !

-Bon, je n'ai visiblement pas le droit à un bonjour. Pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais Cora reconnaître un problème n'est pas forcément une faiblesse. Tu dormais mal, tu aurais pu me le dire, je ne t'aurais pas jugée. Je suis ton ami, et un ami est toujours là pour l'autre. Tu refuses de parler parce que cela serait admettre qu'il y a un problème. Quand j'ai perdu ma maman, j'en ai voulu à mon père, je me disais que c'était de sa faute ! Après tout, il ne m'avait pas aidé à réveiller ma mère et je pensais dur comme fer qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça. Il ne semblait même pas touché par sa disparition ! Imagine ma colère d'enfant ! Ça a duré quelques mois, la situation ne s'arrangeait pas car mon père semblait vivre pour son travail. Un soir, je l'ai entendu pleurer dans sa chambre, alors je m'y suis faufilé. Il était là avec une photo de ma mère contre son cœur et il pleurait. J'ai alors compris que ce n'était pas de l'indifférence mais plutôt sa manière à lui de gérer sa peine. Si je ne l'avais pas vu pleurer ce soir-là, je n'aurais pas compris qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi : une douleur abyssale. Si Ted et Malia ne t'avaient pas trouvée, ils n'auraient jamais su ce que tu vivais. Prends ça comme une chance et saisis-la. Comme, moi, je l'ai fait étant enfant, j'ai pu aider indirectement mon père en lui faisant à manger, en discutant de tout et de rien avec lui. Malia, Ted, moi et d'autres, nous serons là pour faire de même avec toi. Tu ressens de la tristesse ? Alors pleure. Tu ressens de la colère ? Alors crie, hurle. Mais ne garde pas ça pour toi, lui expliqua Stiles avec douceur.

Cora tremblait. Un moment passa où elle sembla se battre contre elle-même. Soudain, elle lâcha un sanglot douloureux. L'hyperactif avait su viser juste, comme toujours. Stiles monta sur le lit pour lui un câlin remplit de douceur et de compréhension. Elle n'était pas seule comme elle semblait s'en être convaincue depuis le début. Non elle n'était plus seule...

En effet, Talia n'avait pas été d'accord avec l'idée de Malia, mais pouvait-elle refuser quoique ce soit à l'hyperactif ? C'était sûrement pour cela que Talia ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

8888888888

Lily prit un air concentré. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa bouille enfantine avoir cette expression. La petite fille était installée dans le salon du manoir Hale et avait un choix cornélien à faire ! C'était peu dire ! En effet, elle devait choisir avec soin les couleurs qu'elle allait utiliser pour faire son dessin. Un choix simple pour d'autres, un choix compliqué pour elle. Lily souhaitait offrir un dessin pour Cora. Toujours selon la petite fille, ce dessin aiderait sa cousine à aller mieux. CQFD. Et les couleurs avaient un rôle primordial ! Il fallait donc les choisir avec soin. Lily prit une inspiration et sélectionna les feutres. Violet clair, bleu foncé, jaune et vert. Le geste de la petite était tellement solennel que Stiles dût s'empêcher de rire. Lily était vraiment une gamine exceptionnelle.

Stiles tenta de se concentrer sur son devoir de bio mais c'était difficile de le faire car voir Lily dessiner était un sacré spectacle ! Elle tirait la langue de concentration, elle avait le front plissé et ses gestes étaient lents et précautionneux. Elle voulait vraiment que son dessin soit parfait. Discrètement, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au travail de la petite. C'était un paysage composé d'un ciel vert aux étoiles violettes, le sol lui était bleu avec des fleurs jaunes. Un dessin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal ! L'imagination des enfants était décidément débordante et sans limites !

Fièrement, Lily se leva et lui présenta son dessin.

-Oh ma puce ! Il est magnifique ! Et puis ce ciel ! Waouh, il est à couper le souffle ! Cora va être ravie !

Lily rougit, au comble du bonheur. Stiles continua de la complimenter sachant que cela l'encouragerait pour la suite. La petite fille sautilla joyeusement dans tout le salon et entreprit ensuite de faire toutes les pièces du manoir afin de montrer son dessin à ses habitants.

Le sourire de Cora fut aussi la meilleure des récompenses qui soit pour Lily.

8888888888

Mike et Stiles bossaient calmement en salle d'études. L'hyperactif savait que son petit copain n'apprécierait certainement p as l'idée. Mais il n'avait pas pour habitude d'appliquer les ordres de Derek à la lettre. Aussi il y avait Boyd qui s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce, ce dernier savait se faire discret pour donner un sentiment de liberté à Stiles.

-Dis, j'ai vu le comportement bizarre que Derek avait avec toi. Il t'emmerde pas trop ? s'enquit Mike dans un chuchotement.

Stiles se retint de grimacer, il n'aimait pas mentir. Sa relation avec Derek devait rester un secret, mais Mike était son ami. Ce dernier était la gentillesse incarnée, enfin après Danny bien sûr ! Stiles était persuadé qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Mike, celui-ci ne le dirait jamais à personne, il en était sûr ! Il se souvint de la mise en garde de son petit-ami sur ce sujet, cependant Derek n'était-il pas juste méfiant et un brin paranoïaque ? Stiles se retint de soupirer, il détestait les dilemmes !

-C'est rien, marmonna Stiles.

-Tu sais, tu peux me le dire s'il te fait chier, je sais pas si je pourrais faire quelque chose mais j'essaierai quand même...

-C'est gentil Mike mais t'inquiète pas.

-Je sais, mais je ne supporte vraiment pas ses regards, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal...

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, incertain. Son ami s'inquiétait clairement pour lui alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison.

-Mike... Je...

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! On a l'impression qu'il va te bouffer tout cru ! lâcha Mike avec une moue inquiète.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir, cela faisait pas mal de temps déjà qu'il s'était fait « bouffer tout cru par le grand méchant loup ! » et pas au sens où l'entendait Mike...

-Ça va Stiles ? Tu souris bizarrement.

-Hein ?! Euh oui ! Ça va ! Je vais bien ! Parfaitement bien ! le rassura précipitamment Stiles, en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Le silence s'installa, bien vite rompu par Stiles qui décidément ne savait pas rester silencieux.

-En fait... Mike, je... euuh sors avec Derek, chuchota l'hyperactif sur le ton de la confidence.

-Tu... sors avec Derek ?!

-Oui mais ça doit rester secret ! Tu vois, t'as plus à t'en faire maintenant.

Mike affichait une mine surprise qui se transforma fugacement en une expression … ravie ? Il lui sourit ensuite.

-Ça me rassure, vraiment. Si tu es heureux avec lui alors je suis content pour toi... Mais fais attention, Derek brise souvent les cœurs et je ne veux pas que tu fasses partie de cette catégorie-là.

Stiles lui sourit à son tour mais resta crispé par les paroles de l'autre... Derek ne lui ferait jamais du mal, son petit ami tenait à lui, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir...

8888888888

Stiles ne tressaillit même pas en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il sourit en sentant le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Derek. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir sur l'identité de la personne en question. Surtout en sentant une main se poser sur son dos puis descendre lentement plus bas . Stiles fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention et se concentra plutôt sur son livre de cours. Livre de cours que Derek referma. Stiles pouffa en se retournant et croisa le regard plus que prédateur de son petit copain. Quand ce dernier l'embrassa, il se laissa entraîner dans la danse enflammée qu'est l'amour...

8888888888

Stiles descendit d'un pas endormi les escaliers menant à la grande salle. Il y trouva presque toute la famille. L'hyperactif s'installa à côté de Malia même s'il aurait préféré s'installer prés de Derek. Mais il préférait éviter que le reste de la famille soit au courant de sa relation avec Derek. Pas sûr, sinon que tout le monde réagisse bien... Tout en mangeant ses pancakes, Stiles lâcha un bâillement.

-Derek, tu étais obligé d'épuiser notre pauvre hyperactif ? lâcha Peter avec un sourire moqueur.

Stiles s'étouffa avec un morceau de pancake en entendant ces mots.

-T'es trop con ! gronda Derek à l'attention de son oncle.

Scott et Malia donnaient des tapes dans le dos de Stiles dans le but de l'aider à recracher le bout de pancake. Stiles avala de grandes bouffées d'air malgré sa gorge douloureuse. Il jeta ensuite un regard affolé au reste de la salle et surtout à Talia. Cette dernière pourrait ne pas apprécier que son héritier batifole avec un autre garçon ! La famille Hale ne le regardait pourtant pas avec colère ou rancœur mais avec une certaine inquiétude. Stiles leur offrit un sourire crispé.

-Ça va mieux Stiles ? s'enquit Peter, faussement inquiet.

-Peter, laisse-le tranquille ! tonna Derek en fusillant son oncle du regard.

-Mais c'est qu'il défend son petit copain ! s'amusa ouvertement Peter.

Derek se leva envoyant valser sa chaise et se dressa menaçant face à son oncle.

-Derek, claqua la voix de Talia, ne joue pas l'idiot et rassied-toi tout de suite !

Derek resta un instant figé puis, avec une lenteur exagérée, prit sa chaise qu'il traîna jusqu'à l'emplacement de Stiles pour s'y installer.

-Peter, je te prierai de ne pas embêter Stiles. Leur relation n'appartient qu'à eux et à eux seuls. Des objections ? clarifia calmement Talia.

Tout le monde secoua la tête et chacun retourna à son assiette. Derek, pour sa part, prit la main de Stiles et fit clairement en sorte que cela soit visible. Si les autres le virent, personne ne pipa mot...

8888888888

-Tu crois que les licornes existent ? Hier soir, je lisais un truc là-dessus et ça me laissait songeur ! Sauf qu'elles pourraient se transformer en humains ! Eh oui ! Comment veux-tu qu'elles évoluent parmi nous sinon ? Logique ! Après, cela ouvre les possibles pour...

Derek ne sourcilla même pas face au flot de paroles de son petit-ami : s'il le trouvait bizarre, il n'en montra rien. Non, l'héritier Hale écoutait Stiles avec une certaine fascination. Ce dernier était capable d'argumenter sur un sujet pendant des heures si on ne l'arrêtait pas. Mais Derek, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, était capable de supporter le bavardage de l'hyperactif.

-Les méduses sont des prédateurs, tu le savais ça ? On s'en douterait pas comme ça ! Je parie qu'au toucher elles sont gluantes ! Et il existe environ 1 500 espèces de méduses répertoriées au début du xxe siècle, essentiellement des hydroméduses !

Derek s'empêcha de sourire en se demandant comment il était possible de passer des licornes aux méduses, il avait dû rater quelque chose ! Ils étaient bien là, installés confortablement dans le lit. Stiles avait le don de vous faire oublier tous vos soucis. C'était si simple d'être avec lui et de ne plus penser à rien.

-Et les méduses sont … Derek ? Tu m'écoutes ?

L'interpellé dodelina de la tête et cela sembla suffire à l'hyperactif qui recommença à parler des méduses puis étrangement des dragons. Stiles pouvait passer des heures entières sur ordinateur à faire des recherches, à se documenter, à s'instruire... L'hyperactif était une véritable encyclopédie. Derek aimait ça, il adorait entendre son petit-ami déblatérer, cela l'apaisait considérablement. Il ne pensait pas que cela puisse être possible : être aussi accro à quelqu'un. Stiles s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse de Derek et il continua à bavarder gaiement sur des sujets aussi passionnants qu'étranges... Une bonne soirée en somme.

8888888888

-Papa, pourquoi l'herbe est verte et pas bleue ?

-Bonne question mon petit cœur, tu devrais la poser à ta mère, elle est plus qualifiée que moi pour te répondre, tenta de se désister Peter.

Lily était en plein dans sa période du « pourquoi ». Peter trouvait ça adorable, mais à cet instant il essayait de bosser sur un dossier assez urgent, vive l'administratif...

-Tu m'aimes, papa ?

Peter leva les yeux de son travail, surpris par la question.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, Lily. Pourquoi penserais-tu que je ne t'aime pas ?

-Parce que tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, répondit sa fille en fronçant ses sourcils.

Peter regarda ses papiers puis Lily. Il soupira et décida d'abandonner pour aujourd'hui. Il se leva et prit sa fille chérie dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. La petite pouffa et se laissa faire, elle savait y faire pour manipuler son père ! Ce dernier décida alors d'emmener Lily au manoir où il savait que quelqu'un pourrait répondre à toutes les questions de sa petite fée.

8888888888

-Pourquoi l'herbe est verte et pas bleue ?

-C'est simple ma puce. Pour la petite histoire, sache que les fées habitent dans la nature donc les bois et donc obligatoirement l'herbe. Je t'ai déjà parlé des fées ? lui demanda l'hyperactif

Lily secoua la tête et ses yeux brillèrent de curiosité. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qui étaient les fées, mais vu par Stiles, cela serait forcément différent !

-Les fées sont des êtres minuscules et assez mutines. Elles se cachent des Hommes pour se protéger, enfin j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison. Leur passe-temps favori est d'embêter les humains sans être vues. D'après toi, pourquoi ton père ou ta mère perdent tout le temps leurs clés ? Ce sont les fées, les coupables ! La reine des fées, Amalia, est certainement la plus puissante d'entre elles. Elle avait une sœur cadette, Mélissandra, qu'elle détestait. Mélissandra adorait le bleu et n'aimait pas le vert. Et devine quoi ? Eh bien, la reine des fées a donc fait en sorte que l'herbe soit verte, raconta Stiles, particulièrement fier de son histoire.

-Pourquoi les deux sœurs ne s'aimaient pas ? s'enquit Lily, triste à cette idée.

-Je pense que cela vient de leurs parents. Ces derniers ont toujours fait en sorte de mettre les deux sœurs en compétition l'une contre l'autre, lui expliqua l'hyperactif sur le ton de la confidence.

Peter, qui s'était installé sur la table du salon pour travailler, leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit, amusé.

-Mais elles ne se sont jamais réconciliées ? questionna Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas que je sache mais peut-être qu'un jour elles accepteront de faire la paix. Regarde Cora et Malia ! Elles sont beaucoup plus complices qu'à une période ! Crois-moi, tout est possible après ça !

Lily hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'aller dessiner. Sur le dessin, on pouvait voir les deux fées se tenir la main. Stiles sourit. Il allait la complimenter pour son joli dessin quand il fut interrompu par Peter.

-Dis-moi, Stiles, quand seras-tu moins bavard ?

La question clairement moqueuse trouva une réponse dans le cri outragé de Stiles.

8888888888

Cora se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. La respiration saccadée et l'esprit en vrac, elle jetait des regards affolés dans toute la pièce. Des bras venus de nulle part l'enserrèrent et elle en cria de peur.

-C'est moi, Ted. Cora, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, lui répéta son protecteur tout en la berçant avec douceur.

Cora se détendit lentement et se laissa aller contre Ted. Sa voix était rassurante et calme. Pourtant... Oui, pourtant elle ne se sentait pas encore bien... Elle ne se sentait pas... vivante, oui c'était le mot. Elle se tourna vers son protecteur qui la regardait avec intensité. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante, tout de suite. Quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne recula pas. Quand elle lui fit une place dans le lit, il ne protesta pas. Sans un mot, il l'enlaça et elle put fermer les yeux en se sachant protégée. Ted était comme une peluche, celle qui, quand vous étiez enfant, éloignait les mauvais rêves...

8888888888

Malia était bien décidée à coincer Will. Elle en avait marre de son comportement ! Aujourd'hui, elle prendrait le taureau par les cornes comme on dit ! Will tenta bien de fuir, mais Malia était la meilleure en matière de traque. À cet instant, Will ressemblait plus à un lapin effrayé qu'autre chose et Malia avec son sourire féroce était plus louve que jamais !

-Will, on va être clair, est-ce que je te plais ?

-Je euhh Malia, je euuhhhh...

-Un oui ou un non, c'est simple pourtant !

-Malia, je …

-Un oui ou un non, j'ai dit !

-Mais !

-T'es sourd ?

-Non mais…

-Réponds à ma question !

-Malia ! gémit pitoyablement le pauvre Will en lançant des regards désespérés vers de possibles sorties.

Malia fronça les sourcils, pas du tout attendrie par la supplique de Will. Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une réponse claire et nette, les gens étaient d'un compliqué ! Elle réduisit la distance entre elle et lui et fit en sorte que leurs deux nez se touchent.

-Will, on a couché ensemble. Et j'ai envie de recommencer. Souvent, très souvent même. C'est le titre de petit copain que tu veux ? Alors, tu l'auras. Tu es chiant parfois, mais tu as des qualités indéniables au lit, ça compense, lui expliqua Malia, toujours sans aucun filtre.

Will était devenu tout rouge et évitait au maximum le regard franc de Malia. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et n'hésita pas l'embrasser. Will ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ce baiser sauvage et passionné. Elle arrêta leur étreinte avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Stiles m'avait dit que si tu répondais au baiser, c'est que c'était bon, il peut se montrer utile quand il le veut, déclara t-elle.

Will la regarda, confus.

-Tu veux dire que... tu as demandé des conseils à Stiles ?!

-Des conseils, c'est un peu exagéré mais une confirmation ? Oui.

-Ah...

Malia ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, non, ils avaient beaucoup trop de choses à rattraper pour seulement discuter !

88888888888

Stiles prit l'appel de Mike tout en continuant à mélanger la pâte à cookie.

-Oui, Miky, qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Stiles... je sais pas comment te le dire...

L'hyperactif se figea et fronça les sourcils. Mike semblait clairement embêté.

-Mike ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit te le dire, mais tu es mon ami alors...

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas Mike !

-C'est à propos de ton père...

-Quoi mon père ?! s'inquiéta Stiles en se tenant à la table.

-Stiles, il a été gravement blessé...

Stiles avait la respiration comme coupé. Il devait se rendre à l'hôpital et tout de suite !

-Je vais tout de suite à l'hôpital ! cria Stiles en tentant d'enlever avec une seule main son tablier de cuisine.

-Stiles, tu ne comprends pas, il n'est pas à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills...

-Hein ?!

-Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il a été blessé...

-Je.. je ne comprend pas, où est-il ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu plus tôt ?!

-Je ne sais pas où il est... Il voulait certainement garder ça secret..

-Il ?

-Derek. C'est Derek qui nous a demandé de nous taire, c'est lui qui a fait déplacer ton père...

Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi Derek ne lui aurait-il pas dit pour son père ? Sinon cela voulait dire... que l'autre lui mentait ?! La stupéfaction laissa place à la colère.

-Merci. Mike de m'avoir tenu au courant, lâcha calmement Stiles.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne trouvais pas ça réglo, te mentir comme ça et surtout te manipuler … J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt mais j'avais peur de ce que les Hale allaient me faire...

-Je comprends. Je te laisse.

Stiles raccrocha s'en attendre de réponse de la part de Mike. Il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne et il ne s'en détestait que davantage...

88888888888

Stiles entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Derek. Ce dernier travaillait sur son ordinateur. Stiles le regarda froidement. L'héritier Hale se tourna et comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Stiles ? Ça va ?

-Moi ? Aller bien ? Apprendre que mon père a été gravement blessé ? Non, je ne vais pas bien !

Il vit la lueur de compréhension dans le regard de Derek. L'hyperactif aurait préféré que Mike se soit trompé.

-Stiles...

Entendre Derek prendre une voix conciliante le mit en colère. Il croyait quoi ?! Qu'il allait à nouveau se laisser avoir par ses belles paroles ?!

-Non ! Tais toi ! Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! Tu m'as menti ! Comment tu as pu me regarder, me parler alors que tu savais que mon père était au plus mal ?! Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir ce point ?! Tu n'es qu'un sale manipulateur ! Tu as du bien rire de ma naïveté ! J'ai été con de croire que tu étais différent de ta réputation !

-Stiles ! Laisse moi m'ex...

-Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Tu me dégoûtes ! En même temps t'as eu ce que tu voulais ! Tu m'as baisé dans tous les sens du terme ! Tu as profité de moi et moi je n'ai rien vu ! Putain ! Comment j'ai pu être naïf à ce point !

-Je l'ai fait pour te protéger !

-Me protéger ?! C'est mon père ! La seule famille qu'il me reste ! Tu comptais me cacher la vérité pendant combien de temps ?! Tu...

-Putain Stiles ! Tu pourrais me laisser t'expliquer !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu m'as menti ! Je je te faisais confiance ! Sur quoi d'autre encore as-tu pu me mentir ?!

-Je ne t'ai menti sur rien d'autre !

-Ah oui ?! Vraiment ?! Laisse-moi en douter !

-Stiles...

-Où est mon père ? le coupa Stiles, glacial.

-En sécurité.

-En sécurité ?! C'est de mon père que l'on parle ! Je veux savoir où il est et maintenant !

-Stiles, tu dois comprendre que les Argent...

-Où. Est. Mon. Père ?

-Dans quelques jours, tu pourras le voir.

-Je vois. Très bien. Tu le prends comme ça ? Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole. Plus jamais.

-Stiles, je t'expliquerai tout bientôt, mais la situation est complexe et...

-Je ne te crois plus. J'aurais voulu ne jamais croiser ta route, c'est fini Derek, claqua la voix de Stiles, catégorique.

Derek se leva et voulut s'avancer vers l'hyperactif.

-Ne m'approche pas ! cria Stiles, sur la défensive.

Derek se stoppa et regarda Stiles partir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

88888888888

Stiles s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas Derek. Il ne fut pas surpris de recevoir un nouvel appel de Mike, en voilà au moins un qui ne le poignarderait pas dans le dos.

-Stiles, je sais où est ton père !

-Où ?!

-Un hôpital en dehors de Beacon Hills, à Sweat Valley. Je pense que Derek voulait t'éloigner de ton père, il te voulait pour lui tout seul, c'est certain !

-... Je ne sais pas... Derek n'est pas comme... hésita tout de même Stiles.

-Tu étais un jouet pour lui, Stiles. Il t'a utilisé !

Stiles se sentait définitivement perdu. Il avait pensé naïvement que Derek tenait à lui, qu'il comptait à ses yeux ! Mais le mensonge… Il le prenait comme une trahison... C'était douloureux..

-Stiles, tu devrais partir loin de lui, sinon il te fera encore plus mal ! Pars de la ville, profite en pendant qu'ils te font encore confiance ! Rejoins ton père et fais en sorte de disparaître !

-Mais...

-Stiles, Derek ne te laissera jamais tranquille, les Hale ne t'accepteront jamais dans la famille, tu n'es rien pour eux ! Ils savaient que Derek te mentait et ils n'ont rien fait ! Par caprice, Derek peut te faire exécuter ! Qui te dit que ce n'est pas lui qui a comploté l'attaque sur ton père ?

-Non... Jamais, il n'aurait fait ça...

L'hyperactif était rongé par le doute et ne savait plus en qui mettre sa confiance.

-Penserais-tu qu'un jour Derek te ferait un coup pareil ?

Non... Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Derek puisse seulement lui mentir... Il ne savait plus où il en était.

-Stiles, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je t'ai montré que je t'étais plus loyal qu'aux Hale, je privilégie notre amitié.

Stiles dodelina de la tête. Il devait partir loin de tout ça, loin de tous ses mensonges... Il ne voulait plus souffrir, plus jamais.

-Je vais partir, décida Stiles, d'une voix tremblante.

-D'accord, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider, les Hale me tiennent à l'œil, soupira Mike d'une voix désolée.

L'hyperactif réfléchit à toute vitesse et trouva la solution. Les dettes étaient importantes pour les mafias ? Alors il savait à qui demander.

-Mike, je sais à qui je vais demander...

8888888888

Sans un bruit, Stiles se faufila en dehors du manoir. La nuit venait de tomber et c'était le meilleur moment pour fuir. Il tenta d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui lui broyait le cœur. Il devait arrêter de douter, partir semblait la meilleure solution. Les Hale ne lui apporteraient que douleur, point. Il s'éloigna à pied du manoir pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Il vit la voiture et entra dedans sans se poser de question.

-T'es sûr de toi ? s'enquit Jackson, pas emballé par la décision de Stiles.

-Jackson, une dette est une dette, tu me l'as dit toi-même quand j'ai sauvé Danny. À moins que tu ne saches pas tenir tes promesses ?

-Très bien, Stilinski, marmonna l'autre en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue.

Stiles préféra fixer son attention sur le paysage pour éviter de réfléchir et de douter. Quand Jackson l'aurait déposé en dehors de la ville, il ferait en sorte de rejoindre Sweat Valley en bus. À partir de là, il récupérait son père et ferait tout pour disparaître du radar Hale. Il devait le faire, pour son père.

-Pourquoi tu pars ? demanda tout de même Jackson.

-C'est pas tes affaires, Jackson, marmonna Stiles en lui jetant un regard agacé.

-T'es le meilleur ami de ma petite-copine, normal que je me pose des questions, répondit Jackson en haussant les épaules.

-J'espère que tu prendras soin d'elle, soupira l'hyperactif.

Jackson sourit.

-Je l'aime, il n'y a pas de...

Jackson ne put finir sa phrase. Non. Le destin peut être cruel. Ils ne virent pas la voiture qui fonça sur eux, sur leur droite. Un choc brutal. Un bruit effroyable. Puis le noir total...

**A suivre... **


	25. Chapter 24

**Coucou mes petits loups ! **

**Ça va ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas envie de me... tuer ? Non ? Si ? Bah vous allez certainement avoir envie de me trucider à la fin de ce chapitre… Mon frère m'a même conseillé de me réfugier dans un endroit plus sûr… Je devrais peut-être l'écouter ! ^^**

**Warning : torture ! Attention, je préviens : âme sensible s'abstenir ! Je préfère jouer la sécurité ! Ce chapitre est sombre ! **

_Réponse aux commentaires : _

_Maighread Nephtys : Tu as envie de tuer Mike ? Humm ça peut se négocier ! -) Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu… Vous aurez toute la vérité à la fin, vous comprendrez tout à la fin, tout à une logique -). Lis et tu sauras ce qui va arriver à Stiles… _

_Didinou : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (et que tu n'auras pas envie de me tuer !) -))_

_Riah021101 : Je suis une pro des cliff -)). Un coup de Mike ? Hummm tu verras ^^… Désolée de te faire souffrir ^^, ce n'est pas mon but enfin je ne crois pas ^^ ! Oui la famille Hale est assez tolérante sur le sujet, si Derek est heureux alors ça leur va -)) Désolée du retard mais disons que ce n'était pas un chapitre simple à écrire. Kissoouuu :-)_

_Skyline-O'Brien : Voici la suite ! ;-) Merci de me lire -))_

_Calliope83 : Désolée pour le retard ! Mais entre mes examens, mes devoirs et mes dossiers à envoyer, bah j'avoue avoir été surchargé -) Maintenant voici la suite pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire… Kissouuuu ! ;-)) _

_Akane : Désolée ! Voici la suite ! -) _

_yumi-elfeuw : Ah Mike… Un personnage que je déteste -) Stiles a été aveuglé par la colère et a malheureusement agis sur un coup de tête. Jackson… Moi aussi je l'aimais bien… Merci de me lire ! -) _

_MonaLisa94 : Oh si ^^. Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^. Mike ? Tu vas comprendre, ce mec est bel et bien accro à quelqu'un mais pas de celui que tu crois -). Heureuse, que le moment Cora-Malia t'es plu ! Ah Lily est tellement adorable -) J'avoue avoir un peu oublié Scott mais je l'ai pas fait exprès, promis -) ! Bise Mona ! -)) _

_Drayy : Contente que cela te plaise -)) Oui, il y a du stress et ce n'est pas fini… Mercii ! _

_Cacahuete : Oui je suis une sadique -)) ! Mike est un psychopathe ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire -)) _

_FandeFic : Merci -) ! Eh oui Derek est un brin autoritaire -) Accident ? Hummm tu vas voir… Mike … Ah Mike… un gros timbré ce mec -)Tu ne sens pas ce chapitre ? … Tu as surement raison, mouaouah ! (rire diabolique) Oui je suis cruelle, sniff ^^. Tu adores Malia ? Sache que les prochains chapitres vont être … haletants et assez sombres ! Alex aura ce qu'il mérite, promis -) !Merciii ! _

_Fanfictioneuse : Merci !;-)) Je m'excuse du retard ! Voici le chap !;-) _

_xKatsuu : Merci et la suite sera elle aussi toute aussi intense, promis -)) _

**Bon, attachez vos ceintures, respirez un bon coup et… bonne lecture ! (S'en va sur la pointe des pieds…) **

Chapitre 24 : Partie 1 : Beacon Hills, une ville à feu et à sang !

_Un enfer sur Terre …_

Tout commença par un cri. C'était une matinée pluvieuse et sombre, celle que l'on déteste vivre, celle qui vous pousse à rester sous vos couvertures, celle qui vous déprime un peu ou beaucoup. Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, une rousse qui en sort. Elle est dévastée. Une Lydia Martin au maquillage plus aussi parfait. Une Lydia Martin brisée par la tristesse. Elle pousse un nouveau hurlement de pure douleur qui résonne dans tout le manoir Hale. Ce que Talia vient de lui annoncer... Non cela ne peut pas être vrai ! Elle trébuche, s'appuie sur la rambarde du grand escalier. Scott tente de lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, de partager son chagrin. Elle le repousse et dévale les marches. Elle doit partir de cet endroit, fuir, rentrer chez elle pour ne plus en sortir. Tremblante, elle pousse la porte d'entrée et rentre dans sa voiture. Dans un crissement de pneu, elle quitte l'allée Hale. Ses larmes dévalent sur ses joues, elle ne s'en soucie pas. Non, elle veut juste que cette douleur s'arrête, celle qui lui rappelle cette horrible perte...

_Beacon Hills News !__Le journal officiel de votre ville !_

_C'est avec une intense tristesse que nous vous annonçons la mort de Jackson Wittemore. Un tragique accident de voiture a fauché ce garçon exceptionnel. Visiblement, il conduisait seul jusqu'à chez lui et se serait fait percuter par une autre voiture. Un choc qui l'aurait tué sur le coup. Capitaine de l'équipe de cross et de natation, Jackson avait tout pour devenir un champion. Fils du célèbre avocat Jason Wittemore et de la styliste reconnue Milena Jackson, il avait un avenir tout tracé devant lui. Nos pensées accompagnent sa famille et sa petite-amie Lydia Martin. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs été vue complètement dévastée, nous espérons qu'elle se remettra de cette terrible perte... En page 5, retrouvez l'interview exclusif d'un ami proche de Jackson Wittemore !_

Peter grogna et roula en boule le journal avant de l'envoyer dans la poubelle. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulaient beaucoup trop vite depuis hier soir. Ce n'était pas bon pas bon du tout ! Tout cela n'était pas normal… Et Talia qui refusait de l'écouter !

Le reste du manoir était silencieux. C'était un silence pesant, chacun évitait de parler de peur sûrement qu'un mot de plus n'aggrave cette situation déjà chaotique. Silence qui ne dura pas puisque Derek Hale entra dans le hall d'entrée au pas de charge. Il se dégageait de lui une agressivité et une colère qui le rendait à cet instant terriblement dangereux. Erica le suivait et lui lançait des regards inquiets. Ils avaient passé toute la matinée à écumer la ville sans rien trouver, sans le trouver. Lui. Stiles. Le Stiles de Derek. Car Derek était sûr d'une chose : son hyperactif avait disparu.

L'héritier Hale était juste revenu chez lui pour manger car il avait l'intention ensuite de retourner la ville entière pour retrouver son petit copain. L'hyperactif pouvait bien lui faire la tête, il s'en fichait, il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer. Erica lui répétait que Stiles de colère avait dû quitter la ville. Alors pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment tenace qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire ? Si Stiles était parti de Beacon Hills alors il le retrouverait parce qu'il ne pouvait… Non, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui tout simplement. Il l'aimait, furieusement. Cela le consumait de l'intérieur... Il vit sa mère descendre calmement les marches pour venir à sa rencontre.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, grogna Derek à sa mère.

Talia haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu crées autant d'agitation dans notre ville ?

-Je crée de l'agitation ?! Je cherche Stiles ! Moi! Contrairement à toi !

-Tout porte à croire que Stiles est parti de la ville, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Rien à ajouter ?! Stiles a disparu ! On ne sait pas où il est ! Entre la mort de Jackson et sa disparition je trouve que c'est plus que suspect !

-Jackson est malheureusement mort dans un accident de voiture, je ne vois pas le lien avec le fait que Stiles soit parti.

-Mais arrête ! Putain ! La mort de Jackson n'est pas un accident et tu le sais ! Les Argent sont...

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la mort de Jackson est accidentelle, le coupa sa mère.

Derek vit qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, il serra les dents d'agacement et de colère.

-Pense ce que tu veux ! Je sais ce que je dis. Je retrouverai Stiles même si je dois retourner la Terre entière ! Et si je dois tuer des Argent pour ça alors je n'hésiterai pas !

-Non. Tu resteras ici, c'est ordre ! claqua la voix de Talia, ferme.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? la provoqua Derek, ironique.

Erica assistait à cette scène, tendue comme un arc. Derek n'avait jamais encore jusque-là défier sa mère aussi frontalement. A cet instant, il mettait à mal l'autorité du chef de famille, du chef de la mafia... et cela ne serait pas sans conséquence. Le regard de Talia à cet instant flamboyait d'autorité et de… colère ?

-Alors, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, lâcha Talia en claquant des doigts.

Comme un signal, des gardes gérant la sécurité du manoir apparurent dans le hall. Derek regarda sa mère, stupéfait parce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Saisissez-vous de lui et enfermez-le dans sa chambre ! ordonna Talia à ses gardes.

Erica regarda son protégé se faire emmener non sans une certaine résistance. Elle avait du mal à y croire, à imaginer que Talia irait jusqu'à ses extrémités-là ! Mais que pouvait faire la jeune fille ? Rien, si elle aidait Derek alors elle serait exécutée pour trahison. La loi des mafias est dure mais c'est la loi. Talia regarda Erica, testant implicitement sa fidélité.

-J'ai perdu une fille, je ne perdrai pas mon fils, murmura Talia en se détournant pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

88888888888

On le traînait, ses pieds glissaient sur le sol dans une tentative désespérée de résistance. Il tremblait et sa respiration était sifflante. Du sang coulait le long du côté droit de son visage et il avait les oreilles qui sifflaient horriblement. C'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar !

-S'il vous plaît, bégaya-t-il à l'attention des deux hommes qui le tenaient d'une poigne de fer, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas... Laissez-moi partir... supplia le jeune homme.

Les deux armoires à glace continuèrent de le tirer sans le regarder. L'adolescent lâcha un sanglot désespéré, il était fichu... Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte en métal que l'une des brutes ouvrit sans délicatesse. Ils le jetèrent ensuite dans la pièce et refermèrent sans cérémonie la porte. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une issue de secours alors qu'il savait qu'il n'y en avait aucune. La pièce était d'un blanc immaculé lui rappelant l'hôpital, cette constatation faillit le rendre fou, il tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla dans un coin de cette salle. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper des larmes trop longtemps retenues. Bon sang... Comment avait-il pu en arriver à ça ? Il était dans la voiture avec Jackson …. ah oui le choc brutal et...

_ Stiles eut la respiration coupée au moment du choc. Peut-être même avait-il perdu connaissance pendant quelques minutes. A moitié assommé, Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelqu'un ouvrit sa portière et l'extirpa sans aucune douceur de l'habitacle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis, il vit la voiture complètement défoncée et... Jackson avachi sur le volant, en sang. Stiles se figea à cette vision, l'autre était-il... mort ? Non. Non ! Une blonde s'avança vers lui, l'information eut du mal à aller jusqu'à son cerveau... Soudain, il comprit. La blonde n'était autre que Kate Argent. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il fit le lien avec l'accident de voiture qui n'était... tout simplement pas un accident. Tout cela était voulu, on lui avait tendu un piège et lui, il avait sauté dedans sans hésitation. Mais comment avaient-ils su qu'il allait sortir sans protection ? Kate lui sourit et lui caressa la joue._

_-Alors voici donc le fameux Stiles dont mon neveu me parle tant, s'exclama Kate, visiblement ravie._

_ Stiles, pour sa part, était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, il avait la bouche tellement pâteuse ! Il ne pouvait même pas reculer ou même bouger pour se soustraire à ce contact qui le répugnait, il se sentait faible et à deux doigts de retomber dans les pommes. Si l'individu qui le tenait le lâchait alors il tomberait incapable de tenir sur ses jambes tremblotantes. Un autre homme s'approcha de Kate, sans l'ombre d'un doute il ne pouvait s'agir que de Christopher Argent. Ce dernier semblait agacé par le comportement de sa cadette et évitait de regarder l'hyperactif._

_-Kate, arrête de t'amuser, grogna Chris._

_-Le problème avec toi, frérot, c'est que tu ne t'amuses jamais !_

_ Stiles, malgré sa vue brouillée par du sang, put voir un autre individu arrivé derrière Chris Argent, il plissa les yeux et..._

_-Mike, te voilà ! Tu as fait un merveilleux boulot, félicita Kate en lui donnant deux petites tapes sur la joue du concerné._

_ Incompréhension. Douloureuse compréhension. Impression de trahison. Mike regarda Stiles avec un petit sourire content. Chris fixa le traître avec une lueur de surprise puis il haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs. C'était trop pour Stiles, ça se bousculait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir... C'était trop._

_-Mike chéri, tu recevras la somme que tu as demandée d'ici ce soir, n'oublie pas, continue à être mes yeux et mes oreilles et je ferai de toi un homme plus que riche. Maintenant va-t-en et attends mes ordres, promit Kate à Mike. _

_-Je le ferai selon vos désirs, répondit Mike en contemplant Kate avec ferveur._

_ Sur cette promesse écœurante, Mike s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Soudain, Jackson dodelina de la tête en gémissant. Kate tourna tout de suite la tête vers ce bruit et elle sourit froidement._

_-Je crois que le petit Jackson se réveille, il est pourtant l'heure de se rendormir définitivement, jubila la blonde avec une joie mauvaise._

_ Elle se dirigea d'un pas dansant vers la voiture accidentée. Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, elle allait le tuer !_

_-Kate ! Occupe-toi de notre prisonnier, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper du cas de Wittemore, intervint Chris._

_ Kate se retourna en levant un sourcil interrogatif à l'encontre de son aîné._

_-Et pourquoi le ferais-tu à ma place ?_

_-Tu as tendance à prendre trop de temps quand tu le fais et je te rappelle qu'on ne l'a pas._

_-Très bien, soupira Kate, alors tue le, il respire encore et bruyamment en plus !_

_ Chris se dirigea sans hésitation vers la voiture. Stiles avait l'impression d'étouffer, il poussa un cri d'effroi face à une situation où il ne pouvait rien faire. Non ! Non ! Pas ça !_

_-Foutez notre invité dans le coffre, ordonna Kate à ses hommes de main._

_ Sans aucune douceur, l'hyperactif fut balancé dans le coffre d'une voiture. Même coincé dans ce petit espace, il pouvait entendre les gémissements de terreur de Jackson puis ses plaintes désespérées d'agonie. Stiles ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il voulait oublier les cris de douleur de Jackson, oublier la trahison de celui qu'il prenait pour un ami, oublier qu'il se faisait kidnapper, oublier qu'il ne supportait pas les espaces restreints, oublier ce cauchemar... Il se laissa tomber avec soulagement dans l'inconscience..._

Stiles sursauta en entendant la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il se releva avec difficulté pour affronter ce qui allait suivre...

88888888888

Peter ouvrit la porte du bureau Talia à la volée, il était en colère et comptait bien le faire savoir ! Sa sœur aînée ne leva même pas les yeux de ses papiers !

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as enfermé ton fils comme un vulgaire traître ? !

-Il a contesté mes ordres, lui expliqua calmement Talia.

-Et alors ?! Il l'a déjà fait !

-Peter, je le fais pour son bien.

-Merde ! Talia, tu pourrais au moins lever les yeux de tes foutus papiers !

Talia le regarda alors froidement.

-Peter, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de t'écouter te plaindre !

-Très bien, alors explique-moi pourquoi Maria a refusé de me donner le dossier d'autopsie de Jackson ? grogna Peter.

-Il est mort. Point. Maintenant sort de mon bureau avant que je ne décide que toi aussi tu mérites l'enfermement.

-Je ne sais pas ce tu fais, Talia mais je ne pense pas que tu prennes le bon chemin... Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché jusque-là... Sache qu'en fermant les yeux sur le meurtre de Jackson, parce que je sais que c'en est un, tu donnes aux Argent, une image faible de notre clan ! lui souffla Peter, furieux avant de partir en claquant la porte.

88888888888

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, Kate Argent entra suivit de deux hommes à la mine patibulaire. Ces derniers tenaient chacun une chaise métallique d'une main. Ils installèrent les sièges l'un en face de l'autre.

-Stiles, assieds-toi, l'enjoignit Kate, faussement aimable, en lui montrant l'exemple.

L'hyperactif resta contre le mur, le plus loin possible de cette femme souvent décrite comme psychopathe et comme on dit : il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu...

-Stiles, ma patience a des limites. A moins que tu ne préfères que je demande à ces messieurs de te traîner jusqu'à cette chaise et de t'y asseoir de force ?

Stiles savait que cette option ne serait guère agréable et préféra obéir pour l'instant. La peur lui nouant les entrailles, il s'avança et s'installa sur la chaise avec précaution. Kate lui sourit, visiblement contente de son obéissance.

-Bien. Tu vois si tu m'écoutes et que tu fais ce que je veux alors je ne te ferai aucun mal.

-Vraiment ? lâcha Stiles ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être ironique sachant parfaitement ce dont elle était capable.

-Ah, je vois, tu veux parler de Jackson ? Jackson n'était qu'un malheureux accident. C'était comment dire… nécessaire, lui expliqua Kate avec un petit sourire désolé.

-Dites ça à sa famille...

-Alex m'avait dit que tu avais le sens de la répartie. Mais … il va falloir que tu te refrènes car je n'apprécie pas que l'on me manque de respect, je te pose des questions et toi tu réponds, c'est tout et c'est assez simple, lui expliqua-t-elle une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Stiles déglutit, il avait l'impression d'être sur une corde raide et qu'une seule secousse le précipiterait dans le vide. Il dodelina prudemment de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

-Parfait ! Tu es un jeune homme intelligent et je suis sûre que l'on peut s'entendre si tu y mets du tien. Tu seras sûrement triste d'apprendre que je n'ai pas invité Alex à prendre part à notre petit tête à tête mais je préfère éviter, il n'a pas ni ma patience ni mon objectivité. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer les règles de notre jeu. Elles sont simples. Si tu réponds à mes questions et que tu coopères alors tout se passera bien pour toi mais si tu refuses de collaborer alors les choses se compliqueront drastiquement pour toi. Tu as compris ?

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider.

-Bien sûr que tu peux m'aider, tu as vécu avec les Hale, tu connais leurs habitudes, leurs comportements, leur manoir. Tu es une source d'information Stiles, ne te sous-estimes pas, lui dit Kate, représentant à ce moment précis la gentillesse incarnée.

L'hyperactif resta silencieux, s'il donnait ses informations... Kate les utiliserait contre les Hale... Contre Lily, Mélissa, Cora, Der... Il imaginait le mal qu'elle pourrait leur faire...

-Stiles. Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Tu te dis que tu ne peux pas les trahir mais c'est à cause d'eux que tu es dans cette situation, s'ils ne t'avaient pas enlevé à ton père tu n'en serais pas là. Tu ne leur dois rien et tu le sais.

Stiles repensa à Lily et à son sourire si insouciant. A Cora et à ses incertitudes. A Malia et à son incompréhension des autres. A Der... Non il ne voulait pas penser à lui, pas maintenant. Mais il savait que s'il parlait, des personnes perdraient la vie. Cela valait-il la peine ? Il vit dans les yeux de Kate sa propre mort. Une certitude douloureuse s'imposa à lui : il ne sortirait pas vivant d'ici...

-Quoique je dise je ne sortirai pas vivant d'ici ! Pas besoin d'essayer de me mentir, je sais ce dont vous êtes capable ! Vous n'êtes qu'une psychopathe ! Je ne vous dirai rien ! Je ne vous donnerai pas l'occasion de tuer par mon intermédiaire ! Alors allez-vous faire foutre ! cracha Stiles puisant dans le courage qu'il lui restait.

Il savait qu'il signait son arrêt de mort mais pouvait-il la laisser tuer ne serait-ce que Lily, une enfant innocente ? Non, il se trahirait lui-même... Il ne le faisait pas par fidélité mais par humanité. Le visage de Kate se crispa de colère, mais elle garda son sourire froid.

-Je vois. Je pensais que l'on pourrait s'entendre, mais tu en as décidé autrement. Crois-moi si tu m'avais répondu sagement je t'aurais accordé une mort rapide mais sache que par ton impertinence tu viens de gagner un séjour dans ma salle personnelle de torture. Messieurs, conduisez-y monsieur Stilinski, ordonna-t-elle ensuite à ses hommes.

Stiles fut levé sans ménagement et traîné hors de la pièce. Tandis qu'il était emmené, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'on viendrait le sauver...

88888888888

Derek pétait tout ce qui lui arrivait entre les mains, c'est-dire tout ce qui était dans sa chambre. Sa mère avait osé lui faire ça ! L'enfermer comme on punissait un enfant ! Il poussa un nouveau cri de rage et brisa cette fois-ci sa télévision. Sa colère n'avait pas de limite et l'idée de rester coincé dans cette pièce alors qu'il ne savait pas où était Stiles, cela lui était insupportable ! Il ne comprenait plus sa mère ! Imaginer son Stiles loin de cette ville, loin de lui... Il voulait tout lui raconter et il savait que cela arrangerait les choses ! Fallait-il pour ça qu'il sorte d'ici !

88888888888

Les deux hommes avaient sanglé Stiles sur une chaise et l'avaient ensuite laissé seul avec Kate Argent. Stiles ne pouvait empêcher sa jambe droite de tressauter, il était terrifié. Kate nettoyait avec application des scalpels. L'hyperactif avait la gorge trop nouée pour seulement formuler un mot, il était mort de trouille et il tentait sans succès de réguler sa respiration beaucoup trop rapide. Kate se tourna vers lui avec un sourire flamboyant.

-Vois-tu, Stiles, la torture est tout un art, il faut réussir à faire souffrir sans tuer. Ça a l'air simple comme ça mais c'est quelque chose de délicat de manier un scalpel sur la peau de quelqu'un, de noyer en amenant la personne à la limite, d'électrocuter avec une certaine justesse ou encore brûler en trouvant l'endroit parfait. Enfin bon je m'éparpille ! Tu as compris le jeu au moins ? Je te pose des questions et tu me réponds sinon... Eh bien tu devines à quoi servent tous mes instruments !

-Vous êtes malade, fut la seule chose que Stiles réussit à lui dire.

-Stiles, soupira Kate visiblement peiné, tu as oublié la première règle de notre petit jeu !

Stiles trembla en voyant très clairement la lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit.

-Tu ne vois pas ? Tu m'as répondu et je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, lui expliqua-t-elle avec douceur...

…. Avant, sans hésitation, de lui planter un couteau dans la main...

88888888888

Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour voir Kate lui bander soigneusement la main. Il avait envie de vomir tellement la douleur était forte. Il s'était évanoui quand elle lui avait enlevé la lame sans aucun état d'âme.

-On peut continuer ? s'enquit-elle sur le ton de la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il ne lui répondit pas, de peur qu'elle ne recommence.

-Parfait, j'aimerais savoir comment fonctionne les rondes de surveillance au manoir Hale ?

Stiles savait ce qui allait suivre, sa main en avait reçu un premier avertissement. La respiration précipitée, il se remémora ses moments passés dans la cuisine avec Lily, Cora ou même Malia, leurs rires, les cookies... Il se cramponna à ce souvenir et livra sa réponse.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous voulez parler.

Kate soupira et prit ses outils. Les hurlements de Stiles se répercutèrent dans la salle et même au-delà...

88888888888

Trois jours que Jackson était mort et que Stiles avait disparu. Peter soupira en se demandant quand sa sœur réaliserait que sa non-réactivité les menait tout droit vers un désastre. Il trouvait les Argent trop confiants et ça ce n'était pas bon...

88888888888

Stiles poussa un cri et cracha l'eau de manière convulsive. Tremblant, il prit plusieurs inspirations douloureuses.

-Alors, Stiles ? Les patrouilles de sécurité sont composées de combien d'hommes ? Tu es autorisé à parler.

-Sais pas, balbutia l'hyperactif.

Elle lui plaqua de nouveau le tissu sur le visage et le ré-imbiba d'eau. Stiles se débattit inutilement, le liquide s'infiltra insidieusement dans son nez, dans sa bouche à chaque inspiration. Lente torture. Il voulait que ça s'arrête ! Il voulait qu'on vienne le sauver ! Il voulait Derek ! Il voulait son père ! Il n'avait plus d'air ! L'eau était comme de l'acide ! Il se sentit partir avant d'être une nouvelle fois ramener à coup de massages cardiaques …. Il voulait que cela s'arrête, mais Kate recommençait encore et encore … Une boucle sans fin...

88888888888

Coupure sur coupure. Cris sur cris. Son rire amusé. Colère ! Il se révolte ! Il parle sans autorisation. Punition. Douleur plus forte. Nouvelle rébellion. Un refus de se taire. Parler c'est être libre pour lui, montrer qu'il restait Stiles, l'hyperactif. Si on lui refusait ce droit, que deviendrait-il ? Qui serait-il ? Parler c'est être libre.

888888888888

Kate entra dans la pièce avec un sourire joyeux, si elle était de bonne humeur ce n'était pas forcément bon pour lui. Épuisé, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait mal... partout. Il ne savait pas combien avait passé depuis qu'il était ici... Il sentait juste tellement fatigué...

-Devine l'événement merveilleux qui s'est déroulé ce matin ? L'enterrement de Jackson ! La pauvre Lydia Martin pleurait et refusait même de lâcher le cercueil ! Elle est axée sur le mélodrame, celle-là ! On va en entendre parler dans les magazines people ! J'imagine le titre ! « Drame à l'enterrement Wittemore ! Sa petite amie désespérée risque de le suivre en se suicidant ! » Ça donne un petit côté Roméo et Juliette revisité ! Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait en apprenant que l'unique coupable de son chagrin, c'est toi Stiles. En sortant du manoir Hale, en faisant appel à lui, tu as signé son arrêt de mort. Reconnais-le.

-Fermez-la ! Vous n'êtes qu'une psychopathe incapable de ressentir des émotions saines ! Ce que je vois en vous c'est le manque d'amour qu'on vous a donné ! Vous me dites coupable, mais vous, vous êtes coupable d'être née ! cracha Stiles, en colère.

En voyant, le sourire de Kate disparaître, il comprit son erreur... Il avait parlé sans autorisation. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire : plus de souffrance. Certains diraient : « Bon sang mais il souffre déjà, quel manque de courage ! ». Mais Kate était capable d'amplifier la douleur même.

-Stiles, J'avais dit quoi ? Tu dois attendre mon autorisation pour parler ! J'avais l'intention d'être sympa aujourd'hui ! soupira Kate, véritablement déçue.

Stiles était à deux doigts de la supplier, de lui promettre qu'il ne parlerait plus sans son autorisation... mais il se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il trahirait ce qu'il était. Kate appuya sur un bouton près de la porte et deux hommes entrèrent.

-Comme tu as fait preuve d'insolence, je vais te punir. Tu es claustrophobe, il me semble ? Il y a une caisse parfaite pour toi alors ! lui dit-elle méchamment, allez les garçons ! Mettez dans le coffre ! ordonna-t-elle cette fois-ci aux deux hommes.

Les deux hommes dessanglèrent Stiles et le saisirent pour le traîner sans ménagement vers la fameuse caisse. Stiles cria, se débattit mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'il finisse enfermer dans cet espace désespérément réduit...

88888888888

La respiration hachée, il donna des coups à s'en démolir les poings. Il cria à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il sanglota douloureusement, recroquevillé au fond de cet horrible coffre. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer... il sombra dans l'inconscience...

_-Et là Harris m'a collé ! Je n'ai rien fait pourtant ! Ce mec me déteste, c'est tout !_

_ Derek lui sourit, amusé, conscient de son mécontentement. _

_-Du coup, c'est mort pour demain soir ! soupira l'hyperactif en laissant sa tête retomber sur le torse de l'héritier Hale._

_-On fera ça ce week-end, le rassura Derek en posant une main dans ses cheveux._

_-Mais ce week-end c'est loin !_

_-C'est dans trois jours._

_-Trois jours, c'est 72 heures ! C'est 4 320 minutes ! C'est 259 200 secondes ! s'emporta Stiles en se relevant tout en balançant ses mains dans tous les sens._

_-Tu vas réussir à te faire mal._

_-Meuh non !_

_-Si._

_-Non._

_-Si._

_-On peut continuer comme ça très longtemps, avoue ta défaite c'est mieux pour toi, lui signala Stiles, joueur._

_-Je ne perds jamais, lâcha Derek avec un sourire moqueur._

_-Ah vraiment ? Et dans la douche hier matin ?_

_-Ça ne compte pas, tu as triché, souligna Derek en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Pff ! T'es mauvais joueur, c'est tout !_

_ Derek leva les yeux au ciel puis sans crier gare, il réinstalla l'hyperactif contre lui afin de l'embrasser avec le but assez simple de le faire taire. Stiles se laissa faire, appréciant l'étreinte et bon sang …. Il l'aimait tellement !_

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et se cogna la tête. Avec un affolement grandissant, il se rendit compte qu'il était encore enfermé dans un espace beaucoup trop restreint ! Puis il se rappela, la voiture percutée... Jackson mort... Mike qui l'avait trahi... Kate... Les tortures... La caisse... Avec un gémissement de terreur, il ferma les yeux en imaginant un autre lieu, loin de cet horrible endroit... Il repoussa aussi ce souvenir qui avait resurgit dans son rêve, tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser à lui... Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il lâcha un sanglot, il avait peur, tellement peur...

88888888888

Depuis combien de temps recevait-il des coups de jus ? Depuis combien de temps souffrait-il ? Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête !

-Dis-moi Stiles, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une relation avec Derek, lui dit Kate sur le ton de la conversation, vois-tu, j'ai été étonnée ! Venant de Derek surtout ! Il préfère d'habitude les femmes expérimentées...

-Cougar, vous voulez dire ? la coupa Stiles, essoufflé.

Sans un mot, Kate se dirigea vers la porte et appuya sur le bouton. Stiles se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il la voyait dénigrer tout ce qui faisait sa vie, comment pouvait-il seulement l'accepter ? Avec hurlement de terreur, il se sentit emmené vers cette horrible caisse...

88888888888

Il dérivait. Même dormir, sombrer était douloureux. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Quatre jours ? Cinq ? Il ne saurait le dire. Pourquoi personne ne venait le sauver ? Les Hale l'appréciaient, il en était sûr ! Ou alors il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne... On ne viendrait pas le sortir d'ici, c'était devenu une certitude. Douloureuse certitude... Il était encore dans cette foutue caisse... Pourquoi, déjà ? Ah oui... il avait parlé... Encore... Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de parler ?! Maintenant... Oui maintenant, il avait compris, cela faisait jour dans son esprit … Parler, c'était souffrir…

88888888888

Cora avait su être plus discrète que son frère. Elle cherchait Stiles de manière plus subtile. Elle avait le sentiment que si sa mère avait vent de ses recherches, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'enfermer. Il y avait une atmosphère pesante au manoir. Six jours que Jackson était mort et que Stiles avait disparu. Disparu car Cora avait du mal à croire à la thèse du départ. De toute manière, ces deux événements étaient liés, la jeune fille en était sûre ! Malia entra dans le salon et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elles chuchotèrent, se donnant les dernières informations glanées un peu partout. Les deux savaient que la discrétion serait leur meilleure amie, si Talia les surprenait, elles pouvaient être punies pour trahison…

888888888888

Aux dernières nouvelles, Talia Hale passait ses journées dans son bureau. Les rumeurs la disaient incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions, qu'elle était devenue incohérente. La preuve ! Sur le coup d'une colère injustifiée, elle avait fait enfermer son fils. Derek Hale était donc hors-jeu. Cora Hale était tellement faible que c'en était risible. Malia Hale pouvait encore représenter une menace. Scott Mcall Hale, la pièce rapportée, ne devrait pas poser énormément de problème. Peter Hale semblait fâché avec sa sœur, ce qui était parfait. Dmitri Hale, avait-il eu seulement une importance dans cette famille ? Il n'était qu'une ombre. Mélissa et sa gamine étaient sans importance. La famille Hale était déchirée et donc au plus faible. Mike sourit, en rapportant ses dernières informations à Kate Argent. Bientôt, la mafia Hale serait rayée de la carte…

8888888888888

On l'avait sanglé sur un brancard. Comment pouvait-il ressentir encore de la peur ? Pourtant, il était terrifié. Kate lui souriait et un autre homme préparait… il ne savait trop quoi. L'homme était en blouse blanche et ce dernier l'avait branché sur une machine qui bipait, il avait compris que c'était pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque, ce qui n'était pas rassurant. Il se sentait tellement fatigué, il avait tellement mal … Kate l'avait lacéré, électrocuté, noyé… Elle le soignait à chaque fois patiemment, le ramenait… Il voulait que cela cesse… Il ferma les yeux en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

-C'est bon, Kate, la prévint l'homme en blouse blanche.

-Parfait ! Stiles, j'aurais voulu continuer à t'interroger selon mes méthodes mais vois-tu j'ai un agenda à tenir ! J'ai fait appel à mon ami, Marcus. Il est spécialiste dans le domaine de la vérité. Vois-tu, il a inventé un produit que beaucoup appellerait un sérum de vérité. Mais ce n'est pas exact, ce produit est constitué d'une drogue assez puissante pour t'enlever toute envie de résister, tu te sentiras obligé de parler, de répondre à mes questions. Si tu résistes, tu auras horriblement mal. Vas-y Marcus.

Ce dernier sortit une seringue et la planta dans son avant-bras gauche. Stiles se débattit faiblement et serra les dents quand il sentit le produit glacial se déverser dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas, non il ne voulait pas ! Il se sentit d'un seul coup mou et sa vue se brouilla.

-Stiles, combien d'hommes constituent la patrouille du soir au manoir Hale ?

-Je…commença Stiles avant de s'arrêter.

Parler, il devait parler. Pourtant… il ne devait pas, si ? Il connaissait la réponse mais… il oubliait quelque chose n'est-ce-pas ? Il sentit une douleur brûlante lui envahir le torse. Il cria.

-Réponds Stiles !

Répondre…Répondre … Bien ? Pas bien ? Il se souvenait d'un rire enfantin … Lily… Voilà comment elle s'appelait. S'il parlait… Elle serait en danger ? La douleur s'amplifia lui brouillant sa réflexion.

-Réponds !

La voix de Kate… Celle qui lui faisait du… mal ? Oui. Il lâcha un hurlement tandis que sa respiration devenait plus rapide.

-Kate. On va le perdre à ce rythme ! l'avertit Marcus.

-Alors il mourra en me donnant ce que je veux ! cria Kate au comble de la fureur.

Stiles gémit, il n'arrivait plus à respirer !

-Réponds ! Tout de suite !

Encore elle ! Une réponse et il ne souffrirait plus ! C'est alors qu'il se rappela… Derek et son sourire… Derek… Celui qu'il voulait oublier. Celui qu'il voulait maintenant…Les sons autour de lui se turent, tout se brouillait. L'air lui manquait… Et à cet instant… oui à cet instant il voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait qu'on le laisse partir.

Il rouvrit les yeux faiblement. Les referma, il était revenu dans cette maudite pièce. Il avait mal, tellement mal.

-Remettez-lui une dose, ordonna Kate.

-Il se peut qu'il ne survive pas à une dose de plus.

-Allez-y !

Stiles se tortilla sur la table, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui réinjecte ce poison ! Mais on s'en foutait de son avis, il sentit la piqure se planter dans son épaule gauche. Il lâcha un sanglot de désespoir. Il trembla en sentant le liquide glacial se déverser une nouvelle fois dans ses veines.

-Stiles, combien de gardes constitue l'escorte de Talia Hale ?

Stiles se sentit dépossédé de toute volonté. Son corps se relâcha et ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

-Huit, lâcha l'hyperactif mécaniquement.

Kate sourit, sept jours que l'adolescent lui résistait, cela avait été sept jours de trop. Kate avait à cet instant gagné et grâce à Stiles, elle mènerait à bien son plan. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer !

8888888888888

Dans les rues de Beacon Hills, les gens pressaient le pas pour rentrer chez eux, sentaient-ils cette tension ? La nuit tombait doucement faisant sombrer la ville dans un noir inquiétant. Oui ce soir-là ne ressemblait à aucun autre….

8888888888888

Danny avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Ethan lui tenait la main en signe de réconfort. Son petit-copain souffrait de la perte de son meilleur ami et il ne savait pas comment l'aider à aller mieux. Ethan avait essayé de glaner des informations pour savoir qui dans les Argent avaient bien pu tuer Jackson mais il n'avait eu le droit qu'à des regards mauvais et des insultes. Ils étaient dans leur bar, là où ils se pensaient en sécurité loin de la tourmente qui opposait leurs deux camps. Le silence de ce lieu paisible fut brisé par des impacts… Des bruits de balles… Ethan se retourna pour voir des hommes en armes entrer et l'enfer se déchaina…

8888888888888

Lydia se versa un nouveau verre de whisky, parfait pour ses nerfs à vif ! Pieds nus, elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand elle entendit un bruit… Sa porte d'entrée vola en éclats. Le cauchemar pouvait commencer…

8888888888888

Des tirs résonnaient dehors puis une explosion fit trembler le manoir Hale. Il était trop tard pour fuir, ça allait être un massacre…

8888888888888

Dans les quatre coins de la ville, le clan Hale était attaqué. La ville se parait de rouge et les flammes léchaient et dévoraient les bâtiments... Des hurlements résonnaient dans les rues. La désolation et l'horreur envahissaient la métropole… C'était un cauchemar, un cauchemar éveillé… Beacon Hills était une ville à feu et à sang…


	26. Chapter 25

**Coucou ! **

**Bon avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser pour cet horrible retard ! J'ai eu une connexion internet désastreuse, mon chat m'a fait une peur bleue, on fait plein de travaux dans ma maison et j'écris aussi pour un concours Sterek. Donc pas mal de chose à gérer ! Aussi lisez bien le warning ! **

**WARNING**** : CE CHAPITRE EST ****DOULOUREUX**** SUR PLUSIEURS PLANS ! ATTENDEZ LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ET L'EPILOGUE QUI AMENERONT PEUT ETRE, JE DIS BIEN PEUT ETRE UNE UNE LUEUR D'ESPOIR ! VOUS ETES PREVENU ! **

**Donc réponses aux commentaires maintenant ! **

_Maighread Nephtys : ça fait beaucoup de pourquoi ^^ ! Je ne peux pas encore te répondre mais tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions dans le prochain et dernier chapitre ! Kate est une grosse folle dingue mais paiera-t-elle pour ces crimes ? Mystère, mystère ! C'était un chapitre assez angoissant et le prochain est sensiblement dans le même registre ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! -)) _

_Didinou : Merci à toi -)) ! _

_Riah021101 : Vraiment désolée ! Oui Stiles est torturé et Talia ne fait rien. Je m'excuse du retard ! Je n'ose imaginer l'attente que cela a dû être ! Bon tu auras encore des envies de meurtres à la fin de ce chapitre… Accroche toi bien ! Dingue, tout le monde a le pressentiment que Jackson est vivant… ^^ Merci à toi de me suivre -)) _

_LenZarbio : Je suis sincèrement désolée si ce chapitre t'a déprimé ! Ne lis pas le prochain et attend la fin car je te promets une lueur d'espoir ! Encore une fois je m'excuse, je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à mettre autant d'émotion dans mon écriture ! Merci à toi et encore une fois désolée ! _

_calliope83 : Je crois même l'avoir un peu trop bien utilisé… Merci de me suivre, ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite ! BBB ! -) _

_Akane : Désolée de t'avoir « tué » ^^ ! Ce n'était pas le but ! La suite arrive en retard mais promis je vais éviter de recommencer ! Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci ! Kissou !_

_MonaLisa94 : Oui Jackson était un gentil connard ^^ ! Qui te dit que c'est Derek qui va tuer Kate ? ^^ Oui je suis OK Mike mérite le bucher ! C'est un Sterek qui déchire -) Merci Mona ! Kissouu ! _

_Cacahute : Si je l'ai fait ^^ ! Bon vu que j'ai du retard, je ne serais pas épargnée j'imagine ? -) Hummm je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Mike ^^ ! Voici la suite même si je pense que tu vas avoir envie de me tuer… Kissou ! _

_Drayy : Je suis une sadique qui adore couper au mauvais moment ^^ Désolée ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! _

_chana06 : Coucou ! Merci __ Ma fic t'a fait penser à une autre fic ? Là j'avoue je n'en vois pas d'autre qui traite de « mafia », mis à part celle de Ninette Kitsune « I'm bad boy » qui est très bien mais qui n'est pas non plus basé sur la même situation, je ne vois pas trop. Désolée pour le pas de lemon, je ne le sens pas d'en écrire et je préfère m'abstenir plutôt que vous écrire un brouillon qui pourrirait mon histoire. Contente que mon histoire te plaise. Sur le sujet de qui a tué Laura, j'avais le meurtrier en tête depuis le début. Merci à toi !_

_LiveIsNotAFairyDail : Hello ! Oui Talia semble assez inactive mais tu auras réponse à tout dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Stiles va-t-il mourir ? Hummm je tiens à ma vie mais …^^ Merci ! -)) BBB ! _

_FandeFic : Hello ! Oui je prévoyais depuis le début cette fin de chapitre avec le titre de ma fic, c'est d'ailleurs avec cette idée de scène que mon histoire est née -) Oui je suis une sadique ^^ Stiles vient de vivre quelque chose de terrible mais … Non je ne vais pas spoiler ! ^^ Tout ce que je pourrais te dire sur Talia est : elle est une fine et froide stratège… Aie tu as prévu la hache ? Gloups… Oui mais sinon tu n'auras pas la suite ! NiarkNiark ^^ Désolée du retard et bonne lecture ! -)) _

_MissLunatique : Kikou ! Oui je prévoyais cette phrase depuis un certain temps ^^ J'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi captivante ! -) Merci ! Kisssss !_

_Weidmann : Merci ! Heureuse d'avoir fait une histoire qui te captive autant ! En espérant que la suite ne te déplaira pas ! Mercii ! BBB ! _

_Kioucke : Merci -)) Bon tu m'as fait rougir avec tous ces compliments ^^ ! Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire une histoire qui soit à la hauteur c'est toujours agréable de voir que mon travail porte ses fruits ! Tu auras réponse à tout dans le prochain chapitre, c'est une promesse ! Merci encore à toi ! Kiss ! _

**Voilà ! Encore merci à vous lecteurs, lectrices fidèles au rendez-vous ! 15 commentaires pour un chapitre c'est vraiment bien ! Rassurez-vous la suite est en cours d'écriture ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 25 : Partie 2 Beacon Hills, une ville à feu et à sang !

_Un rire. Une caresse sur son visage. Sensation de bien-être. Sécurité. Il soupire et se réinstalle contre le torse de l'autre. Il a le sentiment que quelque chose cloche, mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Non, tout va bien. Il se dit que cet après-midi, il fera des cookies avec Lily. Voilà ça, c'était une bonne idée ! Il se relève et se retourne pour voir le sourire charmeur de son petit-ami. Derek. Protection. Tendresse. Amour. Tout cela dans un même regard. _

_-Je t'aime, lui souffle Derek avec une douceur inhabituelle. _

_ Stiles voudrait lui dire la même chose mais… il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. On le secoue brutalement. Il comprend, il fait un rêve, ce n'est pas réel ! Il s'accroche à son Derek, il ne veut pas partir ! Il ne veut pas retourner là-bas ! Derek le fixe, une lueur triste dans le regard, il ouvre la bouche et prononce ses mots : _

_-Je suis désolé, Stiles. Désolé de t'avoir abandonné. _

-Stiles, réveille-toi ! claque la voix de Kate à son oreille.

L'hyperactif sursaute et remarque qu'il s'est endormi sur la chaise où on l'avait sanglé. Kate lui sourit, elle semble au comble du bonheur. Il peut voir derrière elle que deux hommes installent une … télé ? Oui, c'en est une. Maintenant, Kate sautille littéralement sur place et ressemble à cet instant à une gamine qui a eu satisfaction. Stiles déglutit et tente en vain de se rappeler de … quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

-Oh mon Stiles ! Tu as été merveilleux ! C'est grâce à toi si nous avons réussi ! Je voulais absolument te montrer le fruit de notre réussite ! Donc ! J'ai fait en sorte que mes hommes portent sur eux des caméras, tu vas donc pouvoir assister à notre triomphe d'hier soir ! piailla Kate, heureuse de sa petite surprise.

-On a fini, prévint l'un des hommes à Kate.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et leur fit signe de partir. Elle prit ensuite la télécommande et s'installa derrière Stiles. L'hyperactif se raidit par réflexe ayant peur qu'elle ne lui fasse encore du mal. Rien ne vint et elle enclencha sans un mot de plus la vidéo. Et le cauchemar défila alors devant ses yeux…

Les images commencent doucement à défiler. On comprend rapidement qu'une personne tient la caméra, en effet la vidéo bouge au rythme soutenu de ces pas. Visiblement, il fait nuit. Au début, il faut plisser les yeux pour seulement savoir où se trouve le caméraman. Une grille de fer forgé très élégante… et … Le manoir, ils sont devant le manoir Hale ! Stiles le reconnaissait sans aucun doute possible. On peut voir des hommes en tenues sombres et qui sont lourdement armés se tourner vers celui qui tient la caméra. Clairement, ils attendent les ordres.

-Ouvrez-moi le grillage, vous avez deux minutes exactement avant que la sécurité se pointe, chuchote l'homme à la caméra aux soldats.

Putain ! Comment ils savent pour les rondes ?! La question tourne en boucle dans la tête de l'hyperactif. L'affolement fait tambouriner son cœur plus vite. La sécurité des Hale va les entendre, c'est sûr ! Les hommes en noir ouvrent sans un bruit la grille avec des instruments prévus à cet effet. Les mains de Stiles se crispent sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise. Ils sont combien ? Il compte rapidement. Quinze. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux, ils n'iront pas loin, la sécurité Hale est bien rodée, c'est une certitude. Il le faut ! Les soldats Argent courent sur la pelouse et se divisent en deux groupes l'un va vers le manoir, l'autre vers… vers la maison des Mcall Hale ! Non, non… Ils ne vont pas faire ça ?! L'homme à la caméra va avec l'équipe qui se dirige maintenant vers les portes du manoir Hale. Merde ! Où est la sécurité ?! Brusquement retentit les premiers tirs, l'homme à la caméra reste en arrière comme si … comme si sa mission était de visionner ça comme preuve de leur acte de barbarie. Stiles assiste à la mise à mort des hommes de la sécurité Hale. Il tremble. Pourvu que Der… que la famille Hale ne soit pas là ou alors qu'ils se cachent ! Oui voilà ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils les trouvent !

L'homme à la caméra se tourne brusquement comme alerté d'un bruit. La caméra zoome sur les escaliers… Il ne met pas longtemps à reconnaitre la personne qui les descend. Un air étonné, un air paniqué qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage… Malia est là au beau milieu des marches, vêtue d'un pyjama trop grand pour elle, sûrement réveillée par tous ces bruits… Elle est là, figée. Un des soldats Argent lui tire dessus. Stiles crie d'horreur. Un cri, elle tombe dans un bruit sourd. Non, non, non ! Une litanie douloureuse dans sa tête.

-Malia !

Un hurlement venant du haut des escaliers. Peter surgit et se précipite vers le corps de sa fille. Les soldats Argent n'ont aucune pitié, ils tirent encore. Stiles ne peut que regarder, spectateur de la cruauté de ses soldats, de ses Argent sans foi ni loi, qui attaquent en traitre toute une famille pendant la nuit. Ils passent devant les corps sans s'en soucier. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas là que pour tuer ? Massacrer ?

L'hyperactif lâche un sanglot. Il voudrait fermer les yeux, cela serait plus simple ! Rester dans le déni, oublier… Putain, comment ont-ils su ?! Comment ont-ils su que le samedi soir était une soirée où tous les Hale se réunissaient ?! Ils continuent d'avancer, marche après marche. Soudain une porte s'ouvre sur … C'est la chambre de Cora ! Non pas ça ! Cache-toi Cora, ne fais pas de bruit, supplie-il en silence. Un cri. Une silhouette qui s'effondre. C'était Cora, il en était sûr ! Il pleure, il veut fermer les yeux, il ne veut plus voir ça… Il veut oublier, il veut s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller. Pourtant il en est incapable, il doit regarder pour savoir si… Derek. Oui si Derek est en sécurité. Les Argent s'avancent vers la chambre de ce dernier… Pas lui, pas lui, pas lui ! Pitié, qu'ils passent à côté sans chercher à y entrer ! Il prie, espère mais …

-C'est mon moment préféré, lui murmure Kate toujours aussi venimeuse.

Ils défoncent la porte et tirent sans hésiter sur la personne qui semble dormir sur le lit. Stiles peut entrapercevoir des cheveux bruns, une peau mate et ce tatouage désormais souillé de sang… Il hurle à s'en déchirer la gorge. Un seul mot aux lèvres. Derek. Derek. Derek. Il entend d'autres tirs qui résonnent dans le manoir mais il ne retient qu'une chose. Derek est _mort._

_Mort. Mort_… Il se sent dépossédé de quelque chose d'important. Il n'arrive pas à trouver le mot dans sa tête. Tout y est embrouillé… Il a froid, c'est pour ça qu'il tremble, n'est-ce-pas ? Kate rit, un rire désagréable qui lui vrille les tympans. L'homme à la caméra sort du manoir. Combien sont morts ? Qui ? Stiles s'en fout, Derek est mort. Il pensait avoir atteint son quota de douleur mais…

Le caméraman fait un zoom sur la maison Mcall Hale. Qu'attend-il ? Soudain … la maison explose …. Stiles ne peut que hurler, hurler son désespoir ! Lily ?! Mélissa ?! Non ! Ils n'ont pas fait ça ?! Etaient-elles dans la maison ?! Bien sûr… Mélissa et Lily se font toujours une soirée mère-fille, le samedi soir… La compréhension se fait dans sa tête. Il se souvient…

C'est lui… Lui qui a donné les informations, toutes les informations… A cause du produit… Il est complice de leur mort… C'est lui l'outil de ce massacre… Kate le serre dans ses bras, victorieuse et au comble de la joie, il la laisse faire, il s'en fout, il est un meurtrier…

888888888888888

-Aujourd'hui, tout le monde se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer hier soir. En effet, des tirs ont résonné dans toute la ville à partir de 21 heures. Selon nos premiers témoins, des hommes en noir, lourdement armés auraient attaqué tout Beacon Hills. Une question est alors sur toutes les lèvres : Pourquoi un tel massacre ? Nous ne comptons même plus le nombre de victimes tellement le chiffre est déjà effrayant ! La police refuse toujours de nous donner des informations et nous sommes donc toujours dans le brouillard ! Nous avons aussi appris, i peine cinq minutes que le célèbre manoir Hale avait lui aussi été attaqué ! Serait-ce un règlement de compte contre les Hale ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons décidé de rester camper devant le manoir Hale afin d'avoir peut-être des réponses ! Nous avons été obligés de nous installer sur le trottoir d'en face car le service de sécurité Hale semble sur les dents ! Mais j'ai pu apercevoir que la résidence à côté du manoir semblait avoir explosé ! Ce qui soulève énormément de questions ! Des membres de la famille Hale ont-ils été blessés ? Ou plus tragique : l'un d'eux serait-il mort ? C'était Stella, envoyée spéciale de Beacon News !

La journaliste ponctua ses derniers mots en prenant une expression profondément affligée.

88888888888888

Déconnecté. C'était le mot pour le décrire à cet instant. Regard dans le vague et plus aucune énergie. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il était hyperactif ? Personne. Au début, il avait fixé la porte, attendant que son bourreau vienne finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Ce qu'elle avait commencé. Il ne lui servait plus à rien, alors pourquoi ne le tuait-elle pas ? Oh, elle continuait de lui rendre visite pour le torturer assidument mais elle ne semblait pas décider à en finir… Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : rejoindre Derek…

8888888888888

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai essayé de tuer ton père. Malheureusement ça a raté ! Ça m'a embêté je dois dire ! Mike m'avait dit que cela te ferait affreusement mal et comme la famille Hale semblait t'apprécier, eh bien je me suis dit que cela leur minerait le moral ! Logique ! Alors j'ai fait cramer l'hôpital de Beacon Hills ! J'adore le feu ! Ça a un petit côté fascinant et purificateur ! Et devine quoi ?! s'écria Kate en souriant contente.

Stiles ne releva pas la tête en l'entendant jacasser, il n'en avait plus la force. Mais à la mention de son père, il avait tendu l'oreille. Son père… Que dirait-il en le voyant dans cet état ? Derek l'avait mis en sécurité, Kate ne pourrait pas l'atteindre… Derek….

-Et là j'apprends que quelqu'un l'a fait déplacé ! Imagine ma colère ! Qui pouvait bien le protéger ? Autant d'effort pour un pauvre policier ?! Mike a eu l'information en écoutant aux portes. C'était Derek, le protecteur ! Il voulait tout garder secret ! Tellement que personne ne savait où était ton père ! Visiblement, il avait peur que quelqu'un ne vende la mèche !

Stiles eut un haut le cœur. Comment avait-il pu en vouloir à Derek ?! Ce dernier ne voulait que protéger son père et lui… Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Derek…

-En apprenant, ta « relation » avec Derek, malgré mon étonnement face à cette nouvelle, j'en ai profité. Je voulais des informations et faire souffrir Derek ! Une pierre deux coups ! Mais je comprends ta peine, Derek avait un corps à se damner ! Quel gâchis !

Stiles déglutit et ne pensa même pas à répondre, non, parler c'était souffrir, il l'avait appris, compris. Mais ce que sous-entendait cette folle, c'était qu'elle avait eu une relation avec Derek ? Il avait envie de vomir. Elle lui sourit en voyant qu'il avait compris.

-Eh oui ! Nous avons eu une relation mais c'était avant la mort de sa chère sœur, Miss Collante ! Après réflexion, je pense que Derek a couché avec toi parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main ! J'ai raison ? Tu as mon autorisation pour parler.

Stiles hésita, parler ? Il avait le droit de parler mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait envie de lui hurler que Derek l'avait aimé mais elle n'aimerait pas la réponse… Il frissonna de peur en pensant à cette horrible caisse au fond de la pièce… Pourtant…

-Il m'aimait, lâcha-t-il finalement en regardant le mur blanc.

-Non, nuance il te baisait, sourit-elle une lueur vicieuse dans le regard.

-Il m'aimait, répéta Stiles, refusant qu'elle puisse salir ça.

-Il couchait avec toi par loisir, si tu veux.

-Il m'aimait.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Il m'aimait.

-Tu l'as trahi.

-Il m'aimait.

-Il est mort en sachant que c'était toi le traitre.

-Il m'aimait, continua à répéter l'hyperactif comme un moyen d'éloigner la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur.

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière au bord de la crise de panique. Kate jubilait en l'observant, elle aurait pu s'arrêter là mais elle voulait le briser.

-Tu as un sillage de mort qui te suit partout Stiles ! Ta première victime : ta mère ! Morte, épuisée par son hyperactif de môme ! Tu as tué ta mère et tu as finis avec Derek !

-Ils m'aimaient ! refusa de capituler Stiles, dévasté.

Il voulait qu'elle se taise ! Il lâcha des sanglots de tristesse et désespoir mêlés.

-Ton erreur a été de voir le jour, lui souffla Kate en se penchant vers lui et en lui injectant en même temps quelque chose dans le bras.

Elle le laissa là et s'en alla, satisfaite. La torture psychologique était parfois bien meilleure que la torture physique. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas le tuer tout de suite, grâce à cela elle pouvait encore bien s'amuser…

888888888888888

Kate entra d'un pas souple dans le bureau de son père. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses papiers. Elle attendit patiemment l'autorisation de parler. Son père lui avait appris cela, être patiente et silencieuse. Il était son père, elle lui devait obéissance et respect. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé personnellement, selon elle cela avait été un privilège. Il lui avait appris à être forte et sans pitié envers l'ennemi, contrairement à son frère. Chris avait été élevé par leur mère. Kate n'avait pas connu cette dernière, elle était morte en couche à sa naissance. Un mal pour un bien lui avait expliqué son père, leur mère avait toujours été pathétiquement faible.

-Qu'as-tu à me dire ? lui demanda Gérard en relevant les yeux de ses dossiers.

-Selon le dernier rapport de Mike, il n'y aurait que Talia Hale, Cora Hale, Dmitri Hale qui auraient survécu à l'attaque, énuméra Kate avec une certaine fierté.

Elle savait qu'elle marquait des points auprès de son père. Gérard ne donnerait le pouvoir à son héritier que s'il estimait qu'il en était digne. Chris était certes son ainée de dix-sept ans mais ce n'était pas forcément ça qui faisait de lui l'héritier exclusif. Kate était prête à tout pour parvenir à la tête de leur mafia, oui à tout sans hésiter…

-J'en attendais mieux de cette attaque, lâcha sévèrement son père.

Kate se figea à cette remarque. Décevoir Gérard était un coup dur.

-Elle a perdu son bras droit et son héritier et…

-Elle a encore une héritière, la coupa le patriarche froidement.

-Cora Hale est faible, ça ne sera pas un problème et…

-Tu me déçois Katherine, trouve un moyen sûr pour rayer les derniers membres de cette famille !

Kate serra les dents de frustration et hocha la tête.

-Cela sera tout, père ?

-Oui et n'attends pas trop pour te débarrasser de ton jouet.

-Bien père, à la fin de la semaine ils seront morts.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'inclina avec raideur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Kate.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers son père. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire presque affectueux.

-Ma chérie, je suis dur avec toi mais sache que je me reconnais en toi. Tu as affaibli les Hale et bientôt ils ne seront plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Continue comme ça, lui dit Gérard en lui faisant ensuite signe de partir.

Kate s'en alla avec un sourire aux lèvres, quand son père ferait d'elle son héritière directe, elle tuerait son frère et sa nièce pour se garantir un pouvoir sans obstacles…

8888888888888

Derek. Derek. Derek. Mort. Lily. Morte. Malia. Morte. Mélissa. Morte. Peter. Mort. Les autres ? Il n'en savait rien. _Tu as un sillage de mort qui te suit partout Stiles ! Ta première victime : ta mère ! Morte, épuisée par son hyperactif de môme ! Tu as tué ta mère et tu as finis avec Derek !_ Mensonge ou vérité ? C'était tellement douloureux… _Meurtrier… _Voilà ce qu'il était ! Derek…. Une plainte… Une litanie qui n'en finissait plus dans sa tête… Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait ! Derek ne l'avait jamais su… Et putain, il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en mourir ! Sa vision était floue et il se sentait mal si mal ! Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Non, c'était impossible !

-Derek ?!

Il était là devant lui. Derek. Il portait son éternel veste en cuir et ce regard ! Bon sang ce regard ombrageux qui l'avait mainte fois rendu fou !

-Tu dois te battre, Stiles ! l'enjoignit Derek d'une voix ferme.

-Tu n'es pas mort ?

-Stiles, tu ne dois pas abandonner !

-Je … je croyais que tu étais mort !

-Stiles…, soupira Derek, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

A ce moment-là, Derek baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt. Lentement une tâche de sang en imbiba le tissu. Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Derek !

Lorsque l'héritier Hale releva les yeux vers lui, l'hyperactif y capta de la déception.

-Stiles, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Derek ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! sanglota Stiles, l'esprit fiévreux.

Derek secoua la tête, dépité.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais Stiles ! Et je suis mort en sachant que c'était toi qui m'avait tué !

-Non ! Derek ! Je suis désolé !

L'image de Derek commençait doucement à s'effacer devant lui.

-Derek ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie !

Derek secoua la tête et disparut pour de bon.

-Derek ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Derek !

L'hyperactif hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge tant son désespoir était fort.

88888888888888

_Conversation téléphonique… _

_-N'oubliez pas notre accord. _

_-Je ne l'oublie pas, j'attends. _

_-Vous aurez ce que vous vous voulez._

_-Quand j'aurais l'information, vous aurez votre vengeance. _

_-Parfait. _

_-Vous n'allez pas le sauver ? _

_-Tout dépendra de la façon dont se déroulera notre plan… _

88888888888888

-Nous sommes toujours devant le manoir Hale et comme vous pouvez le voir, rien ne rentre, rien ne sort ! Il semble maintenant évident qu'un drame s'est produit ici ! La sécurité est sur les dents ! Cela rappelle à tout le monde la terrible tragédie par rapport à Laura Hale, il y a de cela trois ans ! Dès que nous aurons plus d'informations, je me ferai un devoir de vous informer ! C'était Stella de Beacon News !

88888888888888

Stiles cligna faiblement des yeux en entendant la porte sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il retint sa respiration, la peur le faisant trembler comme à chaque fois. Mais… mais ce n'était pas elle, non pas elle. L'inconnu se pencha sur lui et lui parla…

88888888888888

Quand Stiles vit entrer Kate, il sut qu'il était l'heure, il sut que c'était la fin. Elle lui sourit.

-Debout, nous allons faire une petite balade tous les deux !

8888888888888

Stiles grelottait depuis qu'elle l'avait sorti du coffre de la voiture. Elle l'avait fait marcher. En réalité, il avait plus trébuché qu'autre chose, il était trop faible et elle le savait. Elle en profitait, elle voulait sentir la peur exulter de tous ses pores mais Stiles savait que bientôt, oui bientôt tout serait fini. Cette certitude l'apaisait, plus de souffrance, plus de tristesse. Soudain elle le fit s'arrêter. Elle se retourna vers lui et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle tenait une pelle.

-J'adore cet endroit ! C'est magnifique ici tu ne trouves pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'hyperactif engloba l'endroit du regard. Tout semblait … mort ici. Lugubre était plus mot qui conviendrait à ce lieu. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait dire quoique ce soit… après tout elle l'avait bien dressé ! Cette pensée aurait dû le révolter mais n'était-ce pas tous ses bavardages incessants qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici ? Qui avait aimé l'entendre parler ? Hein ?! L'image de Derek s'imposa à lui et… Bientôt tout cela serait fini, on lui avait promis, plus de douleur, plus de tristesse. Il se répéta cette phrase ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer.

-Ce n'est comme si tu allais dire quoique ce soit ! pouffa Kate, amusée.

Il garda les yeux baissés et se rappela oui se rappela de…

-C'est ici Stiles que tout se termine ! Ici que tu vas finir ! Ici que tu seras oublié ! Vois-tu, les Argent utilisent cet endroit comme « fosse commune », nous enterrons ici tous les traitres, tous les indésirables, tous nos ennemis depuis un sacré bout de temps ! Eh oui, Stiles, ton père ne saura jamais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ton corps pourrira sous terre sans aucune sépulture ! Il te cherchera désespérément sans jamais savoir où tu es, sans jamais savoir que tu es mort ! Le pauvre souffrira énormément mais rassure-toi je me ferai un plaisir d'abréger ses souffrances ! ricana Kate.

Sa gorge se noua d'anxiété. L'idée que son père ne sache jamais ce qui lui était arrivé… L'idée de finir ici, d'être oublié … Il ferma les yeux en sentant une vague de panique l'envahir. C'était suffocant, c'était… _Je te le promets Stiles que tu ne seras pas oublié_. Qui lui avait dit ça ? Il devait se souvenir …

-Creuse maintenant ! lui ordonna Kate en lui fourrant la pelle entre les mains de force.

Tremblant, il s'exécuta avec lenteur et difficulté. Elle lui faisait creuser sa propre tombe … _N'oublie pas la question ! _lui avait dit l'autre mais …

-Plus vite, Stiles ! Je ne pense pas que tu le mérites mais nous les Argent nous avons un code ! Nous exécutons nos ennemis ici car ils ne méritent pas autre chose, seulement l'oubli ! Mais vois-tu nous leur accordons deux questions, deux questions auxquels j'essaierai au mieux d'y répondre. Après tout, mort tu ne pourras pas divulguer nos secrets. Tu as le droit de parler, tu as le droit de poser tes questions.

Stiles n'avait pas envie de parler mais… _Le code l'obligera à te donner le droit de poser deux questions, ça sera alors le moment ! Deux questions : Qui a tué Laura Hale et qui a assassiné Victoria Argent ? _

-Qui a tué Laura Hale ? demanda Stiles mécaniquement.

Kate éclata de rire.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me poserais cette question ! Humm après tout c'est ton droit ! Alors laisse-moi te raconter cette merveilleuse histoire …

888888888888888

_ Kate s'étira paresseusement dans le lit. Elle avait plein de choses à faire mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait presque personne au manoir ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour au moins quatre bonnes heures. Elle se leva et s'autorisa même de prendre une douche afin de détendre ses muscles. Ensuite elle fouilla dans la chambre de son si naïf petit ami, Derek. Ce pauvre idiot l'avait fait entrer secrètement dans sa maison sans même se douter qu'il faisait entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, elle le savait et savourait pleinement la situation. Oh ! Il savait qui elle était mais il ne la connaissait pas. Pour lui, elle était la douce Kate Argent qui rêvait de partir loin de sa terrible famille et avec lui. Elle regarda sa montre, prit son sac à dos qui contenait la future perte de la famille Hale et tendit l'oreille. Kate se déplaça dans la maison de manière furtive et discrète. Son but était d'abord d'entrer dans la cave puis de remonter progressivement jusqu'aux étages supérieurs. Elle sortit les dispositifs de son sac et commença à les disperser dans la cave. Tout devait être bien mis en place pour que cela fonctionne à la perfection. Son but ? Faire cramer le manoir dans sa totalité avec bien entendu l'ensemble de ses habitants à l'intérieur, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! Son père serait tellement fier d'elle ! Elle accomplirait ce que sa famille Argent tentait de faire depuis des années en seulement une seule fois ! Dès qu'elle aurait fini de tout installer, elle attendrait patiemment d'enclencher le processus afin que personne dans cette foutue famille Hale ne soit épargné ! Son seul regret serait de ne pas pouvoir profiter un peu plus de son jouet Derek. Entièrement dans ses pensées de psychopathe, Kate n'entendit pas tout de suite les marches de la cave grincer indiquant explicitement que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait rejoint. Kate s'en rendit néanmoins compte et se retourna aux aguets. Laura Hale s'était arrêtée au milieu des escaliers et elle semblait furieuse._

_-Alors c'est vous que Derek a fait entrer dans notre maison… _

_-Tu dois être Laura, sourit Kate ne laissant rien paraitre de sa nervosité de la voir là. _

_-Et vous, vous devez être Kate Argent, la cougar qui abuse de mon frère, ne se laissa pas impressionner Laura. _

_ Kate se retint de grimacer face à cette insulte et jaugea son ennemi. Elle calcula plutôt comment elle pourrait faire taire cette dinde sans faire capoter tout son plan. _

_-Ah Laura, Laura, Laura… Derek me parle beaucoup de toi et je dois l'avouer pas forcément en bien, tu … l'étouffes si je puis dire. _

_ Elle vit l'aînée des Hale tressaillir mais ne laissa rien paraitre d'autre. Celle-là ressemblait à Talia, raison de plus pour s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne devienne une menace plus grande que maintenant. _

_-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites dans notre cave mais vous allez devoir me suivre afin de répondre de vos actes ! _

_-Oui, tu as raison ! Je vais te suivre afin que ta très chère mère entende de ma bouche qui m'a fait entrer ! Quand Talia saura que son fils l'a trahie, que crois-tu qu'elle fera ? minauda Kate, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. _

_ Elle eut le plaisir de voir une lueur de doute s'installer dans les yeux de Laura. _

_-Ma mère ne ferait jamais de mal à mon petit-frère, vous l'avez manipulé ! _

_-Tu es bien naïve, Laura. Je pensais que tu le savais, une trahison est punie par la peine capitale ! As-tu oublié comment ton arrière-grand-père a puni son propre frère jumeau pour trahison ? Il l'a fusillé sans une once de pitié ! Faire régner l'ordre est je pense le but de toutes mafias bien constituées ! Et ta mère fera pareil car ton frère est un traitre. _

_ L'indécision et le doute se lisaient maintenant clairement sur le visage de la sœur de Derek. _

_-Si tu veux que ton petit frère chéri ne soit pas tué alors tu vas devoir garder le silence sur ma présence ici, susurra Kate, sûre d'elle. _

_ Laura resta un moment silencieuse semblant se débattre avec elle-même. A la naissance de son petit frère, elle s'était promis de le protéger et de veiller sur lui mais si Kate disait vrai… Elle savait que sa mère serait furieuse mais … Non jamais elle ne ferait de mal à Derek ! Les lois de la mafia d'hier n'étaient pas les mêmes aujourd'hui ! Elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Kate faire ce pour quoi elle était venue ! Laura mentirait à sa mère pour le rôle de Derek dans cette histoire, sa parole d'héritière vaudrait forcément plus que celle d'une d'Argent ! Kate perçut immédiatement le changement d'attitude de la petite peste. L'adolescente sentit elle aussi que la situation était à deux doigts de dégénérer… Elle devait agir rapidement ! Deux choix se présentaient à elle : escalader les marches afin de prévenir les gardes ou se saisir de son portable pour appeler de l'aide… Lequel serait le plus rapide ? Elle se traita d'idiote, idiote d'être descendue dans cette cave, idiote d'avoir cru qu'affronter Kate serait facile ! C'était sa colère qui l'avait amené à ne pas réfléchir plus calmement, comme toujours quand cela touchait de trop près son frère … Kate avança d'un pas, tout en elle irradiait de dangerosité. Le cœur qui bat plus vite, la peur qui fait trembler les mains … Laura essaya d'être rapide vraiment… Elle réussit à sortir son portable de la poche de pantalon, enclencha le mode appel… Son objectif : sa mère… Cette dernière décrocha. _

_-Maman ! Viens tout …_

_ Trop tard, Kate bondit, propulsa la jeune fille au sol et dans un même temps brisa le portable. Calmement, alors qu'elle était tout sauf calme, elle saisit Laura par les cheveux et l'envoya loin des escaliers. _

_-Tu aurais dû choisir la course dans les escaliers, tu aurais peut-être eu plus de chance ! Par ta faute mon plan tombe à l'eau ! Et ça ma chère tu vas me le payer ! cria Kate, les yeux luisant d'une folie mal contenue. _

_ Laura n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que Kate lui donna un coup qui la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Kate grimpa rapidement les marches et… déclencha le détonateur. Ingénieux et cruel dispositif qui dans un claquement laissa échapper de la fumée et des flammes. Cela serait pour Kate une bonne diversion et aussi une petite vengeance ! Elle s'en alla par le chemin que Derek lui avait montré pour passer inaperçu. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience avant de recommencer une tentative mais cela serait déjà un premier avertissement ! Au moins était-elle satisfaite à l'idée que Laura Hale mourrait d'une mort affreusement douloureuse … _

-J'ai entendu dire que les cris de Laura nourrissaient encore les cauchemars de Talia, termina de raconter Kate avec une expression presque nostalgique.

Stiles ne réagit pas vraiment à la narration de ce récit atroce, non car… il n'était déjà plus vraiment là, il se sentait tellement vidé… Voilà maintenant c'était fini… _N'oublie pas ! Tu dois aussi demander si c'est elle qui a tué Victoria Argent ! C'est important ! Elle se demandera peut-être pourquoi tu poses la question mais elle sera obligée d'y répondre, ce sont les règles Argent. Autant elle ne respecte pas la vie autant elle respecte les lois Argent ! _Il avait l'impression d'entendre encore la voix près de son oreille mais il était tellement fatigué … _C'est une promesse, pose ses deux questions et je m'engage à te libérer de cette souffrance ! _Bizarrement, il faisait confiance à cette voix, l'idée d'être libéré de cette souffrance était comme un baume sur ses blessures…

-Tu as à nouveau le droit de parler. Pose ta deuxième question.

-Avez-vous tué Victoria Argent ?

Kate fut réellement surprise à l'écoute de cette question. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la question sur Victoria, sa mort était passée inaperçu ... Soudain, elle sut !

-C'est ton père c'est ça ?! Il a enquêté sur cette affaire ?!

Stiles s'arrêta de creuser en voyant la colère s'inscrire sur les traits de Kate, il serra de toutes ses forces la pelle, quand elle se mettait en colère elle lui faisait toujours beaucoup de mal… Aussi soudainement que la fureur s'était emparée d'elle, elle passa brusquement à une humeur … plus douce ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, je m'occuperai de ce problème plus tard… Tu veux savoir qui a tué ma belle-sœur affreusement pathétique ? Très bien…

_ Kate n'avait parlé du meurtre de Laura qu'à son père. Pourquoi ? C'était assez simple, Gérard ne voulait pas que la famille Hale en ait connaissance. Les Hale avait un « honneur » assez ancré, pour tuer le meurtrier d'un des leurs, ils voulaient des preuves, c'était une forme de justice que Kate n'avait jamais comprise, cela faisait d'eux des faibles selon elle. Donc, s'ils ne trouvaient pas de preuve que c'était elle la meurtrière de Laura, eh bien elle ne risquait rien. Le secret était mieux gardé si seulement deux personnes étaient au courant. Comprenez son étonnement quand sa belle-sœur, quatre jours après l'assassinat de Laura Hale, était venue la voir pour l'accuser du meurtre de Laura Hale ! _

_-Tu n'as pas honte ?! Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Quand Chris va le savoir… criait Victoria Argent d'une voix fort désagréable aux oreilles de Kate. _

_ Car oui malheureusement son grand frère et sa belle-sœur avaient « des principes » complétement loufoques. Ils étaient prêts à tuer pour la famille mais… ils se refusaient à tuer des enfants ! Kate était sidérée par ce genre d'arrêt ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas logique ! Des ennemis de la famille restaient des ennemis ! Il n'y avait pas de distinction à faire ! Le souci était que le secret ne devait pas être diffusé… Kate allait donc devoir éliminer le problème, elle le ferait sans plaisir mais au moins tout risque serait évit ! Victoria ne s'attendait sûrement pas à Kate l'assommant sans sommation. Non vraiment pas… Deux heures plus tard on la retrouva pendue dans sa chambre… La pauvre avait eu les nerfs trop fragiles, un suicide tragique… _

-Maquiller ça en suicide n'a pas été bien difficile ! ironisa Kate sans honte, arrête de creuser je pense que ce trou devrait suffire ! Laisse la pelle et mets-toi à genoux en me tournant le dos !

Stiles s'exécuta sans un mot, il fixa son regard sur la forêt d'en face, un moyen d'oublier ce qui allait se passer…

-C'est fini Stiles. Tu ne parleras plus jamais et tu seras oublié, lui murmura Kate à l'oreille.

Stiles frissonna, accepta et enregistra ses paroles. Il sentit le canon froid se placer derrière sa tête. Soulagement, bientôt ça serait terminé. Il entendit des voix derrière lui mais il s'en fichait puis … la détonation retentit…


	27. Chapter 26

**Euuuuuh … hello ? **

**Ne me tuez pas ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! Entre le travail, mes cours, mes partiels et ma participation à un concours d'écriture, je n'avais pas énormément de temps pour écrire, ce qui me rendait assez malheureuse ! Donc voilà le dernier chapitre, je vous rappelle aussi qu'il reste l'épilogue alors pas d'affolement ! Aussi ce chapitre est trèèès triste ! Voilà c'est dit ! **

_Réponse aux commentaires :_

_LenZarbio : Tu me vois affreusement désolée d'avoir écrit un chapitre aussi dur et j'espère que ça va mieux ! Sache que l'épilogue sera plus… lumineux ? Disons qu'il y aura une touche d'espoir mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. BBB ! _

_Bayruna : Hello ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et je m'excuse de cette trop longue absence ! _

_xKatsuu : Ne retiens pas trop ton souffle ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle sera tout aussi intense ! BBB ! _

_xDaa-chan : Pourquoi j'ai coupé à cet endroit ? Je suis sadique et j'adore les cliff ^^ La suite va t'apporter des réponses mais l'épilogue sera l'apothéose ! ;-) Bizz ! _

_calliope83 : Merci ;-) ! J'espère t'apportera les réponses à tes questions, j'espère aussi qu'il sera à la hauteur ^^ Ce chapitre va révéler ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit ! Bizz _

_kamkam85 : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ;-)) Bisouuus ! _

_Cacahute : Oui je suis sadique ^^ ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bizzzzzzz ! _

_Didinou : Merciii à toi ! Bizzz ! _

_Guest : Me revoilà ^^ ! Kiss ! _

_FandeFic : Oui, pauvre Malia… Moi sadique ? Meeuuuuh non ! ^^ Esprit torturé ? Va savoir… ;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;-)) _

_Phoenix 15 : Hello ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bizz ! _

_Kioucke : Je réponds toujours ^^ ! Merciiii ! Quand j'écris je fais en sorte que cela soit intense, que cela soit comme je le vois -) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Kiss ! _

_loclo4 : Tu peux me tutoyer, cela ne me pose pas de problème ^^ ! Contente que tu apprécies ;-) Garde espoir, il reste ensuite l'épilogue :-) ! Bizzzzzzzzz ! _

_Nhuiitz : Coucou ! Je vais répondre à tes six commentaires qui étaient vraiment top ;-). Donc (prend une grande inspiration et se lance ^^) _

_A mort Alex ? Humm tu verras … ^^ Oh l'Australie ? C'était bien là-bas ? Oui j'ai osé tuer Jackson ou…. Tu verras ^^ Je t'entends, pas de soucis ^^ ! Ma fic addictive ? ça me rend heureuse qu'elle te fasse autant d'effet, j'ai beaucoup bossé pour les écrire et ton commentaire me met énormément de baume au cœur ;-)) Oui revenons sur le sujet Alex, des tueurs à gage ? Pourquoi pas ^^ ! Je voulais faire un Stiles différent dans ce chapitre, montrer une autre facette de son personnage, plus sombre on va dire. Je voulais que ça soit Aiden qui intervienne car de un il avait une dette envers Stiles (quoi de mieux que lui rappeler que ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être un tueur ?), que c'était surprenant et surtout parce qu'il va jouer un rôle spécial dans… je ne vais pas en dire plus ^^ ! Lance mérite de souffrir, pas de doute là-dessus ! Mais tu conviendras qu'être exilé, donc plus de protection, est aussi une bonne punition ! ;-) Oui l'idée de le foutre à poil me vient de la série Veronica Mars ^^ ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'a aucune chance de survie après cet exil ! ;-) Oui la scène Cora/Malia était top, je trouve qu'elles peuvent avoir une bonne relation de cousine ;-) Hummm Cora et Ted ? ^^ Ted ça fait bien, genre le mec implacable -) Ah la mort de Laura sera décrite dans la suite du chapitre et son meurtrier aura ce qu'il mérite ^^. Isaac et Boyd, ils vont revenir ^^ _

_J'ai adoré crée une relation Talia-Claudia ;-) Il fallait qu'il y ait une raison sur le pourquoi Talia accorde autant de liberté à Stiles ;-) Merci ;-))) Non Peter a raconté la vérité sur la rencontre entre Talia et Dimitri, pour une fois^^ ! _

_Vive l'amour ! C'est un beau sentiment, je trouve ! Oui j'ai remis du Malia/Cora, j'adore leur relation ;-) J'adore décrire le personnage de Malia, l'enfant sauvage ;-) Elle est tellement complexe ! Pourquoi Ted appelle Malia ? Tout simplement parce que c'est à elle qu'il fait le plus confiance et qu'il sait qu'elle pourra mieux gérer la situation que Talia ! Non ce n'est la mère de Malia, disons que Talia a « réglé » ce problème depuis longtemps ! Will et Malia irait super bien ensemble ! Oui j'ai osé « tuer » John Stilinski ^^ Ouiii a mort Alex ! _

_Tu me hais (snnniff, se met à pleurer) ? Naan tu ne le penses pas ^^ Eh oui Mike était un grooos traître ! Paix, on peut résoudre ça sans bain de sang ! Pauvre Jackson… Ouff heureusement que j'ai choisi Jackson et pas Isaac ^^ Donc je suis pardonnée ? ^^ _

_*Se recule précipitamment et va se chercher un bouclier pour se protéger d'éventuels projectiles * Oui Chris a tué Jackson. Euuh je dirais presque : ne lis pas le prochain chapitre ! ^^ Très bonne idée, liste de personne à tuer ! ^^ Après je ne pense pas que le sort leur soit favorable ;-) Oui ils ont eu Stiles de manière particulièrement lâche. Stiles a résisté et je dois avouer que j'ai fait en sorte de montrer sa force d'esprit, je trouvais ça important. Ah Talia… Oui tout est une question de vengeance ^^ _

_Euuh la suite arrive avec du retard mais elle est là, je te jure ! Je préfère que tu t'expliques calmement ! J'écoute ^^. Oui Talia avait un plan mais pas un plan très sympa. Oui c'est une Deathfic et certains vont mourir d'autres vont vivre et pas forcément ceux qu'on croit. Je vois une deathfic comme la mort de certains personnages que j'aime, ce ne sont pas forcément les principaux. Oui où sont les protecteurs ? ^^ Chacun a sa place dans le grand échiquier, chacun son rôle. Oui, Boyd s'est fait engueuler. Tu verraaas, dans le chapitre qui va suivre, on revoit ce qui s'est passé mais selon un autre regard. Pas de soucis Talia est une mafieuse talentueuse… Scott était dans le manoir, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ^^. Moi j'adore le pays des bisounours ^^ ! Encore désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite ! En tout cas merci et bonne année en retard ! ^^_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 26 : Et Beacon Hills s'est drapée de pourpre…

Lydia se regarda dans le miroir. Son reflet renvoyait le visage d'une adolescente fatiguée et désespérée. D'une main tremblante elle remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux. Était-ce possible de se sentir aussi vide ? Elle devait rester forte, elle ne devait pas faillir et pas une larme ne coulerait aujourd'hui. C'était une promesse. Ses mains se refermèrent en poings, elle pouvait tenir ! Non, elle devait tenir. Après tout, n'était-elle pas bonne comédienne ? Talia le lui avait si bien dit...

_Être convoquée par le chef de la mafia pouvait être assez angoissant, mais Lydia savait se montrer impassible. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de cette convocation surtout aussi tôt __dans__ la journée. Avant d'entrer dans le manoir, elle envoya un énième message à Jackson qui ne lui répondait toujours pas. Cela commençait à l'agacer ! Elle se ferait un devoir de lui faire savoir quand ils se verraient ! D'un pas souple et élégant, elle monta les escaliers et trouva le manoir particulièrement silencieux, d'habitude il y avait un peu plus d'animation surtout depuis que Stiles y résidait ! Elle sourit à cette pensée et se promit d'aller le voir après son rendez-vous. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et toqua. Elle put entendre Talia lui dire d'entrer et elle s'exécuta. _

_-Refermez, la porte derrière vous, lui ordonna la maîtresse des lieux._

_Lydia referma la porte et Talia lui fit ensuite signe de s'asseoir._

_-Voyez-vous, Lydia, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Tout ce qui se dira dans ce bureau restera entre nous. Vous allez devoir exécuter mes ordres à la lettre car j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance. Vous êtes une fille intelligente et j'ai l'intuition que vous me serez utile. Vous me suivez ? _

_Lydia hocha la tête prenant soin de rester attentive._

_-Jackson a eu un accident de voiture la nuit dernière._

_Lydia écarquilla les yeux et son souffle se bloqua. Talia vit sa réaction et reprit toujours aussi implacable._

_-Officiellement, il est mort. Cet accident n'en était pas un et pour la bonne planification de mon plan, il faut que tout le monde le croie mort. Vous et mon docteur particulier, Deaton, vous êtes les seuls au courant. Vous allez devoir jouer un rôle, taillé à votre mesure, celle de la petite amie éplorée. Les Argent ne doivent se douter de rien, je compte sur votre capacité à faire semblant. Sachez aussi que Stiles a disparu, certainement enlevé par les Argent, mais personne ne doit le savoir. Vous vous cantonnerez à votre rôle et seulement à votre rôle. Si je note une défaillance de votre part je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous éliminer. Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, tout se passera bien. Vous avez compris ? _

_Lydia assimila difficilement ces informations, savoir Jackson vivant la soulageait mais apprendre que Stiles était le prisonnier des Argent... ça c'était une toute autre histoire... Dans les yeux de Talia, elle y vit une froide résolution et l'assurance d'une mort prochaine si elle protestait. Était-ce une faiblesse de vouloir vivre ? À cet instant, Lydia y croyait volontiers... _

_-Mais, et Stiles ? s'enquit Lydia, inquiète. _

_-Je m'occupe de ce problème, vous allez devoir me faire confiance et pour cela mon plan ne doit pas être contrarié. Ne bougez pas de chez vous sans que je vous en donne l'ordre. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau et montrez-moi que j'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance. _

_Lydia déglutit, se sentant en colère et angoissée en même temps. Elle inspira, serra les poings et comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement même si elle détestait l'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal à Stiles. Elle se détourna de Talia, laissa les larmes envahir ses yeux et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte..._

Lydia ferma douloureusement les yeux, n'avait-elle pas trahi Stiles en acceptant d'écouter Talia ? Elle payait maintenant pour sa bêtise. Elle retint ses larmes au prix d'un énorme effort. Ce que Talia ne lui avait pas dit c'est que Jackson était dans le coma et que le docteur Deaton ne savait pas si son patient se réveillerait un jour... Elle regarda l'heure et referma les yeux. Elle tenta de faire abstraction des bruits qui l'entouraient, mais sursauta en entendant une porte claquer. Pourquoi cela lui rappelait-il tout le temps les bruits des balles ce soir-là ? Une nuit horrible... La nuit où Beacon Hills était devenue rouge sang...

********Deux semaines plus tôt, retour sur la nuit où Beacon Hills a sombré dans un bain de sang*******

_Elle était descendue afin de se verser un verre de whisky, elle ne buvait pas d'habitude mais elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, peut-être que s'enivrer l'aiderait à se détendre ? Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Stiles et de Jackson. Elle détestait cette situation où elle avait l'impression de trahir tout le monde. Elle savait que Derek cherchait Stiles et pourtant elle était obligée de se taire ... Tout en se servant un verre, elle entendit un bruit de coup de feu, elle se figea et tenta de se rassurer, son manoir était sécurisé, elle ne risquait rien. Un autre coup retentit et Lydia sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa maison... La respiration hachée, elle décida de se réfugier au niveau supérieur. Au moment de grimper les escaliers, elle entendit des rires et un groupe d'hommes portant des cagoules la bloquèrent contre la rampe. Elle poussa un cri et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de ses gardes du corps. Elle comprit que si aucun de ces vigiles ne venaient la sauver c'est qu'ils devaient être tous morts... L'un deux la prit par le bras et le lui serra à lui en faire mal. _

_-Lydia Martin, la rouquine impertinente ! se moqua celui qui la tenait._

_-Alors, tu nous regardes moins de haut maintenant ! Depuis que ton petit-ami est mort, on fait moins la fière ! rigola un autre. _

_-On s'amusera plus tard les mecs, le patron a dit qu'on pouvait la ramener au repaire mais d'abord on bousille la baraque ! Mettez-la dans la voiture ! _

_Lydia avait eu beau se débattre et donner quelques bons coups de pied, elle fut quand même entraînée et ligotée à l'arrière de leur 4 x 4. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir connu pareille terreur avant cette nuit-là..._

_**Dans un bar en ville, **_

_Ils étaient à ce bar pour se détendre, se réconforter... pas pour se faire tirer dessus... Ethan avait poussé Danny par terre pour le protéger des balles et avait sorti son flingue pour riposter. Il n'avait qu'un objectif en tête : protéger son Danny._

_-Alors Ethan, surpris de nous voir ? lui cria l'un des tireurs avec sourire mauvais._

_Ethan le reconnut facilement et pour cause c'était l'un des siens, un Argent. Il ne comprenait pas cette attaque brutale, surtout maintenant, cela n'avait aucun sens !_

_-On a pour ordre de nettoyer la ville de ces saletés de Hale et tu feras partie des dommages collatéraux, sans rancune mon frère ! s'écria un Argent en lui tirant dessus sans aucune hésitation._

_Ethan se déporta sur la droite pour les éviter et tira deux fois l'atteignant en pleine poitrine. Plus que quatre tireurs. Il regarda si Danny allait bien et l'entraperçut, toujours caché derrière le comptoir. Il souffla de soulagement, il préférait que Danny reste là où il l'avait poussé, en sécurité._

_-On va d'abord te régler ton compte puis ça sera le tour de ton petit copain ! On a déjà attrapé sa sale rouquine d'amie et après on la tuera elle aussi !_

_Ethan se garda de répondre et préféra tirer plusieurs fois dans leur direction pour qu'ils évitent de trop s'approcher du comptoir qui protégeait Danny. Il était furieux rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils puissent vouloir du mal à son petit ami ! Il espérait que Danny ne sortirait pas de sa cachette en apprenant qu'ils avaient Lydia, il avait compris que c'était elle, pas besoin d'être une lumière pour le comprendre. Il resserra ses doigts autours de ses pistolets et se décida à faire lui aussi un ménage en profondeur. Il n'eut aucune hésitation à tuer ceux qui les attaquaient sans motif, il avait toujours été bon au tir et ce ne sont pas quatre personnes qui allaient lui poser problème ! Le souffle court et les sens encore en alerte, il préféra d'abord vérifier qu'il avait neutralisé tout le monde et ensuite il emmènerait Danny loin d'ici, en sécurité. Sauf que..._

**Manoir Hale… **

_Talia se leva en voyant le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir. Tout se jouerait ce soir. Les Argent devaient croire qu'ils étaient affaiblis et pour cela elle allait devoir jouer serré. Elle sortit de son bureau et ordonna que toute sa famille la retrouve dans le salon. Bien évidemment Derek resterait pour l'instant dans sa chambre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde soit là. Elle choisit soigneusement les mots qu'elle allait prononcer. _

-_Les Argent vont nous attaquer ce soir et vous allez devoir m'écouter attentivement..._

_8888888888888_

_Pourquoi Danny ne sortait-il pas ? Il n'avait pas bougé de sa cachette... Il se précipita vers le comptoir et se figea en voyant Danny étendu au sol. Une tache écarlate s'étendait doucement sur son t-shirt blanc. Sa respiration se coupa et il s'élança vers son Danny. Ce dernier le regardait, calme malgré la douleur qui lui avait envahi le torse. Lui, oui, lui avait compris tout de suite... _

_-Non ! Danny ! Je vais... je vais appeler une ambulance et... _

_-Ça va aller Ethan, souffla Danny, la voix tremblante._

_Il avait compris, il savait et dans les yeux de son Ethan un affolement grandissant... Il avait mal... terriblement mal... Chaque inspiration lui envoyait des décharges de douleur dans tout le corps. La douleur était d'autant plus forte qu'il savait qu'il allait abandonner son Ethan..._

_-Non ! refusa de capituler Ethan en tentant de comprimer la blessure._

_-Tu... tu te souviens du 18 mars ?_

_Il voulait que son Ethan sache, oui qu'il sache tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, rappeler de bons souvenirs était un bon moyen n'est-ce-pas ? Ne pas penser à "ça" qui approchait, ce mot que personne ne veut jamais prononcer car il est implacable et définitif. Ne pas y penser car cela fait peur, car cela vous arrache aux gens que vous aimez. Ne pas y penser car tout le monde, oui tout le monde a peur du noir._

_-Arrête de parler Danny ! Il faut... il faut que tu préserves tes forces !_

_Ethan sortit son portable d'une main et commença à composer le numéro des ambulanciers. Il tremblait, tremblait à l'idée de perdre son Danny. Il savait mais refusait d'accepter ! Non il ne le perdrait pas ! Non "ça" ne l'emporterait pas ! Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à vivre ! Tellement de choses à faire ! Il refusait qu'on le lui arrache car sans lui, oui, sans lui le monde perdait son intérêt. Une vie sans lumière, voilà ce qui l'attendait._

_-Non Ethan, si tu appelles, ils v.… vont savoir que tu es en vie... Tu le sais, tu ... as deviné comme moi que les Argent nous veulent morts._

_Ethan se figea cherchant d'autres solutions. Merde. Merde ! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre !_

_-Je vais... je vais te porter jusqu'à ma voiture ! _

_Ethan commença à le soulever, mais Danny gémit de douleur. _

_-Ethan... S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! J'ai mal... _

_Ethan le reposa au sol en entendant cette supplique désespérée. Il lâcha lui-même un cri de désespoir et de panique. Si Danny souffrait, il souffrait. _

_-Je ne peux pas te perdre ! lâcha Ethan des sanglots dans la voix. _

_-Ethan... Tu... tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?_

_Ethan s'exécuta et le serra contre lui. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Danny devenir plus hachée, plus difficile et... il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il se sentait inutile, impuissant et ... désespéré. _

_-Il faut que tu sauves Lydia, murmura Danny se sentant de plus en plus fatigué._

_Ethan serra les dents, il ne voulait pas sauver Lydia ! Lui, il voulait que Danny ne meure pas ! Il se garda de le dire à voix haute._

_-Le 18 mars, on était allés au parc de New Oméga et nous avons pique-niqué. Il faisait beau et tu portais le t-shirt bleu que je t'avais offert à Noël. C'était un après-midi merveilleux, loin, loin de tout. J'aimerais... j'aimerais que l'on y retourne cet été, préféra lui répondre Ethan s'accrochant à ce déni tellement plus simple._

_Un sourire heureux se dessina sur les lèvres de Danny en entendant de ces mots, lui laissant un bref répit dans sa douleur._

_-J'aimerais y retourner et ... Ethan ? J'ai froid..._

_Ethan resserra sa prise sur Danny dans une tentative inutile de le réchauffer. S'il le tenait assez fort contre lui, peut-être ne partirait-il pas ? _

_-Je suis là Danny. Je... je ne te lâche pas, jamais._

_-Tu... tu te souviens de notre promesse ? murmura Danny, les paupières terriblement lourdes._

_-Ensemble pour l'éternité, hoqueta Ethan en le berçant contre lui. _

_Danny ne lui répondit pas, ne lui répondrait plus. Ethan lâcha un cri de douleur pur. Son Danny... son Danny était... était... Combien de temps passa ? Ethan n'en savait foutrement rien et il s'en fichait. "Il faut que tu sauves Lydia", les paroles semblaient résonner dans son crâne et Ethan secoua la tête, il se refusait de laisser Danny ! "Il faut que tu sauves Lydia"._

_-Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas ! Tu ne devais pas mourir, tu devais vivre !_

_"Il faut que tu sauves Lydia"_

_-Je m'en fous de Lydia !_

_"Il faut que tu sauves Lydia" _

_Ethan lâcha des sanglots douloureux. _

_"Tu... tu te souviens de notre promesse ?"_

_Ethan releva la tête et répéta la promesse à haute voix :_

_-Ensemble pour l'éternité..._

_Il sauverait Lydia mais après ça serait fini, il rejoindrait Danny. Il le lâcha et se releva avec lenteur. De toute manière, ce n'était que sa coquille vide qui venait de se mettre debout, il n'était déjà plu, il partit sans se retourner... _

_**Manoir Argent…**_

_Aiden se demandait pourquoi Allison semblait aussi nerveuse. Il comprenait son état, lui-même était inquiet quand il n'avait pas son frère jumeau dans les parages. Ce dernier avait prétexté un rendez-vous important et Aiden savait pertinemment qu'Ethan allait rejoindre ce merdeux de Danny. Il haïssait ce dernier, celui-ci lui avait volé son frère ! Il serra les dents et fixa son attention sur la télé, c'était une soirée calme et la passer avec Allison était une habitude. Sauf... qu'il trouvait bizarre que le manoir Argent soit aussi vide, d'habitude, il y avait bien plus de monde. Allison reçut un sms et Aiden se retint de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Pourtant Allison était maintenant encore plus tendue._

_-Où est Ethan ? lui demanda-t-elle soudainement. _

_-Il dort._

_Encore une fois, il mentait pour couvrir son frérot, Allison s'en fichait d'habitude, après tout elle savait qu'Ethan était attiré par les mecs, sauf qu'elle croyait qu'Ethan avait cassé avec Danny, ce qui était complètement faux malheureusement. Il vit Allison se détendre à l'entente de sa réponse. _

_-Mon père vient d'apprendre que Kate a décidé de faire une descente ce soir en ville et je préfère savoir Ethan en sécurité, surtout avec les derniers événements, les autres ont tendance à le traiter de traître... _

_Aiden se figea, horrifié, bordel Ethan était dehors ! Il se leva d'un seul coup et ne répondit même pas à Allison, préférant partir au secours de son frère..._

_888888888_

_Malia inspira profondément en entendant les premiers tirs, elle s'était désignée pour ce moment, elle s'était désignée pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé. Sa tante avait demandé un volontaire pour une mission délicate, elle avait levé la main sans hésiter, elle voulait briller, elle voulait être vue par sa tante, vue par son père... Talia lui avait souri et avait ordonné aux autres de se cacher dans les pièces cachées du manoir, en sécurité. Elle avait vu Cora, Ted et son père froncer les sourcils se demandant ce que Talia voulait. Dès qu'ils étaient partis, Talia lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle devait faire. "Tu vas devoir aller en haut des escaliers et te faire tirer dessus, ils doivent y croire, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils s'imaginent être victorieux, tu as compris Malia ? S'ils pensent avoir tué un Hale important alors tout prendra un tour, pour eux, plus véridique. La famille compte sur toi ». Les paroles de sa tante résonnaient encore dans sa tête et elle se voyait encore lui demander "j'ai un gilet par balle en dessous de mon pyjama mais s'ils visent ma tête ?". Froidement Talia lui avait répondu " alors prie pour qu'ils ne visent que le torse". Cela avait été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, elle l'avait vu dans les yeux de sa tante, elle n'était qu'un dommage collatéral nécessaire. C'était une mission suicide, elle en avait conscience... Elle les entendait approcher alors sans hésiter elle sortit, vulnérable et le cœur battant à tout rompre vers un destin incertain..._

_8888888888_

_Aiden grilla tous les feux rouges et arriva enfin à ce bar où son frère et l'autre se retrouvaient généralement. Il sortit et comprit tout de suite en voyant les fenêtres brisées et les portes défoncées que l'on avait attaqué le bar. Il jura et s'élança à l'intérieur. Il ne trouva que des corps. Fébrilement, il chercha du regard son frère jumeau mais ne le trouva pas. En revanche il trouva Danny, enfin plutôt le corps sans vie de Danny. Où était son frère si Danny était mort ? Les autres devaient l'avoir emmené à l'une de leur planque... Il serra les dents et plus furieux que jamais, il sortit du bar direction le Repaire..._

_888888888888_

_Peter regarda autour de lui et ne trouva pas Malia. Il grogna et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre se dirigea vers sa sœur. _

_-Talia, où est Malia ? _

_-Elle fait une mission pour moi. _

_-C'est ma fille, j'ai droit de savoir ce que tu lui as demandé. _

_-Elle s'assure que les Argent pensent que les Hale ne sont plus une menace._

_-De quoi tu parles ? Elle devrait ici avec les autres en sécurité !_

_-Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire Peter._

_-Ce n'est pas une réponse !_

_-Elle est dehors là où est son devoir ! s'énerva Talia, agacée par l'obstination de son frère. _

_-Dehors ?! Mais les Argent arr... _

_Peter venait de comprendre, il écarquilla les yeux et fixa sa sœur sans y croire. _

_-Tu vas sacrifier ma fille ! lâcha Peter horrifié. _

_-Si mon plan se déroule bien, elle ne sera même pas blessée, soupira Talia. _

_ Peter le fixa, ayant du mal à y croire. Puis il secoua la tête. _

_-Je ne perdrai pas ma fille, lâcha-t-il en se détournant et en partant de la pièce en courant._

_8888888888888_

_Ethan se gara et regarda le bâtiment, ancien night-club réquisitionné par les Argent pour en faire l'un de leurs repaires. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant et c'était généralement le premier endroit où on emmenait les traîtres ou des partisans Hale pour les torturer et ensuite les tuer. C'était là que devait être Lydia. Froidement, il vérifia les chargeurs de ses flingues. Il inspira, ce soir ce cauchemar prendrait fin. Il claqua la portière de sa voiture et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bâtiment. De trois tirs, il tua les vigiles et d'un coup d'épaule il enfonça les grandes portes. Puis il tira sur tout ce qui bougeait..._

_8888888888888_

_Lydia fut sortie sans ménagement du coffre, elle poussa un cri et tenta de se défaire de la poigne de fer de l'un de ses agresseurs. Il lui donna une gifle qui manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance, l'instant d'après il la tira derrière lui vers un bâtiment à l'allure d'un ancien night-club. Elle se débattit sachant clairement ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Quand son agresseur ouvrit la porte, il la jeta devant lui sans aucune douceur. _

_-Regardez les mecs ce que je ramène ! s'esclaffa la brute. _

_Les mecs en question regardèrent avec concupiscence la nouvelle arrivée. Lydia, la respiration hachée et les larmes lui brouillant la vue, se leva en tanguant à la recherche d'une issue._

_-Je crois qu'Alex nous a dit de l'attendre pour s'occuper d'elle, leur rappela un autre Argent avec un froncement de sourcil._

_-Je suis sûr qu'il ne remarquera même pas qu'on l'a un peu brutalisée ! protesta la brute qui l'avait ramenée ici. _

_-Il nous a promis qu'on pourrait s'amuser ! grogna une autre Argent, dépité. _

_-Alex ne nous en voudra pas ! Faut nous comprendre, elle est carrément sexy la rouquine !_

_Tous les mecs rigolèrent et l'un d'eux chopa Lydia par les épaules._

_-Alors ma chérie, prête pour le grand show ? _

_C'est à ce moment-là que les premiers tirs résonnèrent dans le bâtiment et que l'enfer se déchaîna..._

_88888888888888_

_ Malia sortit de l'ombre, elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée comme cette petite fille qui attendait désespérément que sa mère rentre et qui se demandait si elle n'allait pas mourir de faim. Terrifiée, de ne jamais voir dans le regard de son père une lueur de fierté. Terrifiée à l'idée que l'on puisse une nouvelle fois la laisser seule. Elle détestait cette petite fille, elle se détestait elle. Avait-elle été seulement aimée dans cette famille ? L'acte de sa tante ne tendait pas vers ce sens… Elle les vit en bas des escaliers, ses mercenaires Argent qui étaient là pour tous les tuer. Ils n'hésitèrent pas et lui tirèrent dessus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier puis ce fut le noir…_

_8888888888888_

_ Peter n'avait eu aucun mal à bousculer les vigiles qui, sous ordre de sa sœur, voulaient empêcher quiconque de sortir. Il s'en foutait, sa fille était en bas sans protection et il se refusait à seulement l'abandonner. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait l'emmener en sécurité et il envoyait au diable le plan stupide de sa sœur ! Il entendit des tirs, il accéléra, son cœur battant à toutes allures. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa fille aînée, il l'aimait cette petite fille malgré son caractère de sauvageonne. Comment ne pas se sentir fier en voyant qu'elle lui ressemblait tellement ? Mais comment trouver les mots pour le lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais su comment faire, c'était une erreur, une terrible erreur. Il arriva en haut des escaliers et… Il la vit tomber. Sa fille. Il cria son nom, il refusait de seulement y croire, il s'élança sans se soucier des balles et… il croyait qu'il aurait le temps de la mettre en sécurité … Que croyait-il ? Erreur, terrible erreur… Il était trop tard… La douleur lui transperça tout le torse… Il tomba, s'écroula dans ces escaliers qu'il avait si souvent gravi… Malia saignait de partout, combien de balles s'était-elle prise ? Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais il se sentait déjà partir. Il ne reverrait pas sa petite Lily, ni sa femme, ni… Alors c'était ça mourir ? Soudain il se souvint, de sa petite Malia quand celle-ci avait un jour attrapé une pneumonie, elle ne s'en souvenait peut-être pas mais c'était lui qui avait pris soin d'elle, la seule fois où elle lui avait permis d'être père… si seulement…_

_8888888888888_

_ Lydia voyait les corps tomber les uns après les autres, terrifiée elle réussit à se traîner dans un coin de la grande pièce. Elle pouvait maintenant voir le tireur et celui-ci n'était autre qu'un des jumeaux Carver. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce dernier tirait sur les siens, cela n'était tout simplement pas logique. Elle arrêta de se questionner car cette interruption lui avait sauvé la vie, elle pria pour qu'il les tue tous, oui tous. Le problème c'est que son sauveur était seul contre plusieurs…_

_88888888888888_

_ Ethan le vit aussi, les autres étaient trop nombreux. Il avait eu l'effet de surprise, mais ça ne serait pas assez. Il aurait dû avoir peur pourtant il se sentait vide, complètement vide. Il se prit une première balle dans le bras droit et les suivantes se logèrent dans son torse. Il tituba et s'effondra sur le sol. Il vit les autres s'approcher de lui et l'entourer. Il ne pourrait donc pas sauver Lydia, c'est Danny qui lui en voudrait alors…_

_88888888888888_

_ Erica regarda Boyd avec une certaine inquiétude. Tandis que la famille Hale était cachée dans une pièce du haut, les employés, eux, étaient dissimulés dans les caves. Erica détestait l'idée d'être séparée de Derek, elle soupira les autres devaient ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Elle haïssait aussi l'idée de ne pas être dehors pour se battre, Talia avait-elle seulement prévenu les vigiles de ce qui les attendait ? Elle en doutait sérieusement… En haut, elle pouvait entendre les tirs et ne pouvait s'empêcher à présent de ressentir une certaine angoisse à l'idée que les Argent les trouvent. Elle enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Boyd, malgré certains événements, leur couple était resté solide. Son petit-ami continuait de culpabiliser à cause de la disparition de Stiles, elle pouvait comprendre, elle-même s'en voulait de ne pas être partie à sa recherche… Elle sursauta, il lui semblait que les tirs étaient plus proches, bien trop proches, elle regarda Boyd et celui-ci lui serra les doigts avant de se lever…_

_888888888888_

_ Aiden entra dans le Repère sans aucune hésitation, il arriverait forcément à temps et convaincrait les autres de ne pas tuer Ethan. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à leur faire entendre raison alors… alors il n'aurait aucune hésitation à sortir son arme et à tous les tuer, il était prêt à tout pour son frère jumeau. _

_ La première chose qu'il vit en rentrant c'est le carnage qu'il y avait eu lieu dans cette pièce puis tout un groupe réunit en un cercle. Aiden fronça les sourcils et l'un des Argent se tourna vers lui. _

_-Aiden, ton frère nous a trahis._

_-Où est-il ? gronda Aiden en les fusillant du regard._

_-Aiden t'es avec nous oui ou non ? grogna l'un des Argent en prenant une posture menaçante. _

_ Aiden leur offrit un sourire glacial. _

_-Je suis quelqu'un de loyal, maintenant où est mon frère ? _

_ Ils s'écartèrent et Aiden manqua de suffoquer en voyant son frère baignant dans une mare de sang. Non ! Ils avaient osé toucher à son frère ! Était-il… ? Non ! Il respirait, il pouvait voir son torse se soulever et s'affaisser faiblement. Il serra les dents, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. _

_-Je suis loyal, lâcha enfin Aiden en les fixant tous. _

_ Les Argent se détendirent, ils avaient craint qu'Aiden ne s'énerve en voyant l'état de son frère. Beaucoup lâchèrent leurs armes, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du protecteur de l'héritière Argent. _

_-Loyal envers Allison, pas envers Alex, reprit enfin Aiden avec un rictus mauvais. _

_ Les autres perçurent trop tard le changement de ton. Aiden n'eut aucune pitié, après tout n'avait-il pas été élevé dans cette optique ?_

_888888888888888_

_ Cora resta recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce du grenier, elle avait peur et chacun des tirs qui résonnaient dehors la faisait tressauter. Elle n'était pas une guerrière comme les autres membres de sa famille, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être le bébé, celle qu'il fallait protéger. Elle jeta un regard vers son grand frère et détesta le fait de le voir inconscient, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse un esclandre était la justification de sa mère. Cora en venait à détester celle-ci qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Elle enviait Lily qui elle dormait en boule contre Mélissa, l'insouciance avait du bon. Peter était nulle part et Mélissa en semblait particulièrement anxieuse. Scott fixait son portable avec l'énergie du désespoir. L'autre absente était Malia. Elle aurait voulu que sa cousine sans peur soit là. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus le fait d'être séparée de Ted et de Will. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Un autre tir retentit et Cora ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que ce cauchemar cesse. Il y en a bien un qui l'aurait rassurée et serrée dans ses bras… Stiles…_

_888888888888888_

_ Erica retint Boyd, elle refusait qu'il sorte, qu'il paie de sa vie. Il la regarda, lui prit la main droite et lui pressa avec douceur. Pas besoin de mot entre eux, cela allait au-delà de ça. Par cette petite pression, il lui disait « je t'aime » et « reste là et cache-toi ». Elle secoua la tête, n'avait-il pas compris ? Elle ne le laisserait jamais. Les tirs s'intensifièrent, s'approchant inexorablement de leur cachette. D'un regard, ils se comprirent. Erica ordonna aux autres de rester cacher et referma la porte. Elle prit son arme, Boyd fit de même. Ils étaient des soldats, entraînés dans ce but depuis le début. Elle pensa à Derek, son protégé et espéra qu'il retrouve Stiles, qu'il le sauve. La peur étreignait leurs cœurs pourtant c'est sans une hésitation qu'ils se rendirent dans le couloir. Erica espéra qu'ils ne retrouvent pas les autres, que cette diversion les ralentiraient et qu'ils renonceraient à s'aventurer plus loin. Elle serra la main de son Boyd : ensemble._

_88888888888888_

_ Lydia ne bougeait plus ou plutôt se refusait à bouger, elle observait ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. _

_ Aiden tenait contre lui son petit frère, celui qui était né quelques secondes après lui et qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Trop tard. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire combien il avait besoin de lui, lui qui avait toujours été le pilier de leur gémellité. Trop tard. Il avait l'impression que son monde partait en fumée, que plus rien n'avait de sens. Il se sentait fou de douleur et en même temps la colère, la rage menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. Il était perdu dans un maëlstrom d'émotions négatives. Il voulait lui dire « réveille-toi mon frère, qui suis-je sans toi ? », un sanglot lui déchira la gorge. Il ne pleurait jamais, cela constituait une faiblesse. Pourtant… A cet instant, plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Trop tard. Son petit frère l'avait abandonné sans un regard en arrière pour retrouver son Danny. Sa haine devenait plus forte à l'encontre de ce dernier, tout était de sa faute, c'était une évidence. Ses pleurs résonnaient maintenant dans la grande salle, c'était trop douloureux. Il secoua son frère jumeau dans l'espoir vain que celui-ci ouvrirait les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, c'était trop dur, à la place il colla sa tête contre celle d'Ethan. « Réveille-toi mon frère, ce n'est pas moi le plus fort, non c'était toi qui pendant tout ce temps a bravé les interdits. Moi je suivais comme un bon toutou, c'était moi le plus faible des deux. C'est toi qui aurait dû vivre, moi qui aurait dû mourir. Tu as choisi Danny et tu m'as abandonné. Je devrais te détester mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai envie de crier ma colère au monde entier, envie de tout détruire, aller en enfer pour te ramener … Contre qui puis-je crier ma colère ? Alex. Oui, lui, tout est de sa faute, il te détestait depuis toujours et moi je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Une balle dans la tête et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Allison refusera, préférant comme toujours attendre. Je n'attendrais pas. Je parle seul car tu n'es plus là… Réveille-toi mon frère… »_

_888888888888888_

_ Les Argent étaient partis. Leur manoir était jonché de cadavres. Cora restait immobile dans la tourmente qui se jouait autour d'elle. Malia et Peter venaient d'être emmenés à l'infirmerie en soins intensifs. L'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac à la simple idée de les perdre, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle pouvait voir sa mère discuter avec son père et là elle vit rouge. Elle en voulait à cette mère, celle qui n'hésitait pas à mettre en danger sa famille. _

_-Tout est de ta faute ! lui cria Cora. _

_ Talia la regarda sans se démonter, l'éclat de sa fille ne semblait ne rien lui faire. Cela ne fit redoubler la colère de Cora. _

_-Ca ne te fait rien ce massacre ?! Tu t'en fous ?! On aurait pu empêcher cette attaque et tu as préféré les laisser entrer dans notre maison ! Je te déteste ! _

_ Dmitri passa devant sa femme et emprisonna sa fille dans une étreinte pour la calmer. Cora se mit à pleurer et son père lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Puis toujours avec douceur, il l'éloigna de Talia. Celle-ci détourna les yeux et fixa son regard sur la tache de sang qui souillait les grands escaliers._

_88888888888888_

_ Aiden leva la tête en percevant un mouvement sur sa droite, il mit un moment à se souvenir qui était cette fille rousse. Lydia Martin, une Hale. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi elle était là, il s'en foutait à vrai dire, à cet instant il était surtout furieux d'être importuné. Par réflexe, il fut tenté de sortir son arme pour la tuer, mais ne trouva pas la force de lâcher son frère, le lâcher ça serait accepter sa… Il refusa de penser à ce mot. _

_-Toi ! Ne bouge plus ! lui cria-t-il. _

_ Il valait mieux pour elle, qu'elle fasse ce qu'il ordonnait. Elle devait avoir assez de jugeote car elle resta subitement immobile. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Allison lui refuserait le droit de tuer cette sous-merde d'Alex mais il avait besoin d'alliés pour arriver à son but et… les Hale semblaient tout désignés pour ça. Il allait devenir un traître, mais franchement il n'avait plus rien à perdre, seul le fait de tuer Alex lui importait maintenant… Il regarda Lydia, elle tombait bien celle-là, elle servirait de gage de sa bonne foi auprès des Hale !_

_8888888888888888_

_ Un vigile vint interrompre la discussion entre Talia et Maria. _

_-Madame, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite vous voir, c'est Aiden Carver il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il souhaite parler avec vous pour passer un pacte. _

_ Talia fronça les sourcils, elle savait très qui était Aiden Carver et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi celui-ci voulait la voir._

_-Et pourquoi pense-t-il que je vais accepter quoique ce soit venant de lui ? _

_-Il dit avoir perdu son frère jumeau à cause des Argent et aussi il a Lydia Martin qu'il dit avoir sauver. Pour lui, c'est un gage de sa bonne volonté. _

_ Talia analysa ses informations, si tout cela était vrai cela lui fournirait un nouveau pion dans ce qui allait bientôt se jouer. Il ne lui restait qu'une interrogation. _

_-Et que souhaite-t-il ? _

_-Il veut tuer Alex Argent. _

_ Talia s'autorisa un petit sourire, enfin une bonne nouvelle._

_-Faites-le entrer, ordonna-t-elle finalement._

_888888888888888_

_-Vous vous y prenez bien pour faire circuler de fausses informations._

_ Talia soupira et griffonna quelque chose sur un de ses papiers avant de répondre. _

_-Notre plan se déroule comme prévu pour l'instant, lui souligna-t-elle. _

_-Mon père a mis la pression sur Kate, je pense que nous allons bientôt enclencher la dernière phase de notre plan. _

_-Plan qui a changé à cause d'elle et qui a entraîné un de mes éléments dans ces filets !_

_-Ne revenons pas là-dessus ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si notre plan initial a dérapé c'est seulement à cause de votre manque de vigilance ! C'est vous qui avez-suggéré de finalement utiliser cette erreur à notre avantage et j'espère pour vous que cela va fonctionner, la menaça Chris Argent, agacé. _

_-Croyez-moi j'aurais préféré kidnapper votre sœur, comme cela était prévu, pour lui arracher les aveux qu'elle nous doit ! _

_-Ce plan était risqué, vous devez en convenir alors que notre dernier plan ne mettra personne en cause dans ce qui va suivre. _

_-N'oubliez pas non plus qu'un des vôtres s'est tourné vers moi pour avoir gain de cause et qu'il n'a encore rien fait grâce à moi._

_-J'aurais pu gérer ce problème moi-même. Nous lui expliquerons notre plan au dernier moment et il aura lui aussi sa vengeance. _

_ Talia pouvait percevoir au ton de son interlocuteur son agacement vis-à-vis de la situation. Elle avait remarqué, depuis le début de leur collaboration, que Chris était quelqu'un qui acceptait les compromis et qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande patience, un peu comme elle en somme. _

_-N'oubliez pas notre dernier arrangement, lui rappela-t-elle. _

_-J'aurais pris cette décision sans vous, je n'aime pas que l'on touche aux enfants, grogna Chris. _

_-Rappelez-moi pour me dire quand la dernière phase interviendra. _

_ Elle coupa ensuite l'appel et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Peter ne s'était toujours réveillé de son coma et Malia était toujours en soin intensif. Cela faisait cinq jours depuis la fusillade, cinq jours qu'ils vivaient cachés et cinq jours qu'elle patientait pour mener à bien sa vengeance. Elle serra les poings et regarda la photo de sa fille Laura accrochée au mur. La douleur de cette perte la faisait souffrir chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, qui passait. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de la revoir pour la serrer dans ses bras ? Elle se souvenait de cette horrible journée et des hurlements de sa fille. Elle ferma les yeux, sa fille, son bébé… On lui avait arraché… Elle toucha d'une main tremblante la photo. « Bientôt, ma Laura, tu seras vengée… »_

_888888888888888_

_ Chris regarda sa fille, celle-ci nettoyait avec application ses pistolets, une manie qu'elle tenait de lui. À cet instant, c'était pour sa fille un moyen de gérer son chagrin. Il soupira et posa une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de réconfort. Elle le regarda et il vit des larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement. Il la prit dans ses bras, la perte de Victoria les avait soudés tous les deux. Ensuite il planta ses yeux dans les siens. _

_-Bientôt, ma fille nous aurons notre vengeance. _

_ Elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre lui. Si Chris s'était bien promis une chose, en même temps que celle de venger sa femme, c'était bien de protéger sa fille chérie et pour cela il allait devoir éliminer toutes les menaces qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Kate croyait qu'il ne savait rien de ses ambitions, elle se trompait douloureusement et il se ferait un devoir de le lui rappeler…_

_88888888888888_

_ Chris vit sa sœur partir du sous-sol, il savait que c'était ce soir que tout allait se jouer. Il entra dans la pièce et grimaça en voyant l'état de l'adolescent. Sa sœur ne savait faire qu'une seule chose : détruire. Il avait toujours été contre le fait de s'attaquer à des enfants et son père avait toujours estimé que cette façon de voir était une faiblesse. Il se retint de soupirer, Stiles pourrait-il un jour s'en remettre ? Il s'approcha et en voyant son regard perdu, il se fit la promesse de le délivrer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis il lui murmura les paroles qui amèneraient la vérité…_

_88888888888888_

_ Allison attendait. Elle savait que sa tante surgirait bientôt. Voilà bientôt une heure qu'elle était cachée derrière un monticule de terre dans la carrière où ils enterraient leurs traîtres ou leurs ennemis. Elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture et sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était sa tante. Elle eut un sourire froid en pensant qu'aujourd'hui elle connaitrait le nom de celui qui avait tué sa mère, elle savait que Kate y était liée. Sa mission, ce soir, serait d'entendre la vérité et ramener Kate à la maison pour que justice soit faite. Elle vit Stiles, le pauvre Stiles, être obligé de creuser, elle serra les dents et se retint de justesse de sortir pour le protéger. Il ne méritait pas ça, Kate était un poison, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait pensé à lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. _

_-Plus vite, Stiles ! Je ne pense pas que tu le mérites mais nous les Argent nous avons un code ! Nous exécutons nos ennemis ici car ils ne méritent pas autre chose, seulement l'oubli ! Mais vois-tu nous leur accordons deux questions, deux questions auxquelles j'essaierai au mieux d'y répondre. Après tout, mort tu ne pourras pas divulguer nos secrets. Tu as le droit de parler, tu as le droit de poser tes questions._

_ Allison se tendit, c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Elle sortit son portable pour enregistrer ce qui allait suivre. _

_-Qui a tué Laura Hale ? _

_-Je ne pensais pas que tu me poserais cette question ! Humm après tout c'est ton droit ! Alors laisse-moi te raconter cette merveilleuse histoire… _

_ Dégoûtée, Allison entendit sa tante raconter le meurtre de Laura. _

_-Tu as à nouveau le droit de parler. Pose ta deuxième question. _

_-Avez-vous tué Victoria Argent ?_

_ Allison se figea le cœur battant à toute allure, enfin après toutes ces années elle allait savoir qui lui avait enlevé sa mère ! Elle écouta Kate insulter sa mère et décrire comment elle avait tué Victoria Argent. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues d'Allison, elle était incapable de les arrêter, elle imaginait la détresse de mère, ses derniers instants…_

_-C'est fini Stiles. Tu ne parleras plus jamais et tu seras oublié._

_ Allison sentit la rage se déverser dans ses veines et se leva l'arme à la main. Elle croyait que c'était Stiles qui serait oublié ? Elle se trompait c'est elle qui tomberait dans l'oubli ! Sans aucune hésitation elle lui tira dessus, elle aurait préféré une vraie balle, mais son père la voulait vivante, c'est donc une fléchette tranquillisante qui se ficha dans le cou de cette garce. Puis Allison fit de même pour Stiles, elle le préférait endormi pour faciliter son transfert. Il était l'heure pour sa chère tante de rentrer à la maison. Elle utilisa la voiture de Kate pour le retour vers le manoir Argent. Elle se gara et sortit pour voir que son père et Aiden l'attendaient. _

_-Tu avais raison papa, c'est elle qui a tué maman et Laura, lâcha-t-elle, glaciale. _

_-Nous avons déjà neutralisé tout le monde, lui répondit son père, le regard froid. _

_-Vous m'avez promis Alex, leur rappela Aiden. _

_-Il mourra comme nous l'avons prévu mais pas de ta main, contesta Allison en secouant fermement la tête. _

_-Vous m'aviez promis ! cria Aiden, furieux. _

_-Il va mourir, mais nous devons suivre le plan, déclara fermement Chris. _

_-Je m'en fous de votre plan de merde ! Il a fait tuer mon frère ! Allison… supplia Aiden en fixant sa protégée. _

_ Elle détourna les yeux et Aiden serra les dents, se sentant trahi par celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une amie. À ce moment-là, une voiture se gara et Lydia Martin en sortit. Elle venait sur ordre de Talia qui préférait que Stiles trouve refuge chez une amie de confiance. _

_-On m'a dit que vous… commença la rousse semblant déboussolée. _

_-Il est sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, la coupa Allison en lui faisant signe de la suivre. _

_ C'est Chris qui souleva Stiles avec douceur pour le transporter dans la voiture de Lydia. La rouquine regardait avec horreur l'état de son ami. Quand elle fut partie, Chris alla chercher Kate dans le coffre afin de la ramener dans le manoir. Aiden resta silencieux tout du long, bouillant intérieurement. Chris se changea en mettant son smoking et Allison mit une robe de soirée. Ils regardèrent leurs montres. _

_-C'est l'heure, dit Chris, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver en retard à notre soirée de gala. _

_ Allison hocha la tête et vit que la fumée commençait déjà à sortir du manoir. Aiden se détourna d'eux et, toujours en colère, prit sa moto pour partir. Chris avait tout prévu pour que tout le monde ne voit cet incendie que comme un malheureux accident. Ils avaient promis à Talia sa vengeance, tout avait débuté dans les flammes et tout se terminerait dans un brasier... _

_88888888888_

_-C'est fait, lui annonça Christopher Argent au téléphone. _

_-Parfait. J'ai bien reçu les enregistrements, nous parlerons de nos autres arrangements d'ici quelques jours._

_ Ensuite, Talia raccrocha et prit la télécommande sur son bureau. Dans geste assuré, elle appuya sur un des boutons et la télévision à écran plat s'alluma. La vidéo projetée montrait le manoir Argent prenant doucement feu. Toujours aussi calmement, elle mit de la musique classique « Mozart Concerto » et se servit un verre de vin rouge. Elle chantonna doucement en regardant fixement le manoir brûler…_

_88888888888_

_ Kate ne comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux pour ne découvrir qu'une fumée opaque qui envahissait la pièce. Ce n'était pas normal ! L'instant d'avant elle s'apprêtait à tuer son dernier jouet et maintenant… Elle se leva et courut vers la porte qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir mais qui resta obstinément fermer. Elle hurla, frappa et remarqua enfin la feuille collée sur le battant._

_« Tu es déclarée coupable de meurtre sur Laura Hale et Victoria Argent. Tu aimes le feu ? Alors tu brûleras pour expier tes fautes. » _

_ Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Kate lâcha un hurlement de colère où se mêlait une peur croissante. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ?! Comment avait-il découvert ça ?! Elle se retourna en toussant et elle ne vit que des flammes. Ses hurlements se répercutèrent dans tout le manoir, mêlés à ceux de son neveu Alex, de son père Gérard et des autres qui avaient pris part au massacre des Hale… _

_Beacon Hills New !_

_ Hier soir, au manoir de la famille Argent, un terrible incendie s'est déclenché tuant plusieurs personnes dont Gérard Argent, Kate Argent et Alex Argent. Christopher Argent ainsi qu'Allison Argent n'étaient pas présents et étaient à une soirée de bienfaisance. Ils ont découvert avec horreur la terrible nouvelle. Encore sous le choc, ils n'ont pas encore fait de déclaration… _

14 jours plus tard…

Lydia sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée de sa maison claquer. Elle savait qui c'était, Talia l'avait prévenue. Voilà deux semaines que le manoir Argent avait brûlé et deux semaines que…

-Lydia ! Lydia !

Elle vit Derek entrer dans le salon et celui-ci semblait plus que furieux. Il avait des cernes et le regard fou.

-On m'a dit que tu savais où était Stiles ! J'exige que tu me dises où il est ! Je…

-D'abord calme-toi ! lui cria Lydia en croisant les bras d'un air décidé.

-Tu oses ! Si tu ne me le dis pas, je …

-Tu ne feras rien du tout, le coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Derek sembla sur le point de lui hurler dessus puis en voyant son air ferme, il se ravisa et se détourna pour envoyer son poing dans le mur avec un cri rageur. Lydia sursauta mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Je veux juste savoir où il est… lâcha Derek dans un souffle douloureux.

-Très bien, va dans le couloir, troisième porte à gauche mais… après que tu auras… vu, reviens me voir et on pourra… parler de cette situation, soupira Lydia en allant s'installer dans le canapé.

Derek la regarda et, ayant du mal à y croire, trébucha plus qu'il ne marcha vers cette fameuse porte. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci espérant que derrière cette porte se trouve son … En prenant une inspiration étranglée, il ouvrit la porte.

Quelqu'un était recroquevillé dans le renfoncement de la grande fenêtre de la chambre. L'individu était maigre et regardait fixement ce qu'il se passait dehors. Le cœur de Derek manqua de s'arrêter de battre, il lâcha dans un murmure :

-Stiles … ?

… **la suite et fin dans l'épilogue… **

**BBB ! (L'épilogue est en cours d'écriture mais je préfère éviter de donner une date de publication pour l'instant) **


	28. Epilogue

**Salut, **

**Voilà c'est aujourd'hui que cette histoire se termine… J'avoue avoir les larmes aux yeux car bon sang cette fic m'a accompagné pendant deux ans et en postant l'épilogue je lui dis au revoir. Piouh, je suis triste mais aussi heureuse car je suis allée jusqu'au bout malgré des moments de doute et parfois des moments de page blanche. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, que vous l'avez aimé, que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur enfin bref j'espère qu'avec cette histoire je vous ai fait partager mes émotions. En deux ans, j'ai grandi, gagné en maturité et aimé chacun de mes chapitres. Bordel, je vous adore pour m'avoir suivi, pour m'avoir commenté, vous êtes top. Allez, je vous laisse l'épilogue et on se retrouve en bas pour plein d'autres trucs que je dois vous dire ! **

**Epilogue** :

**T'aime.**

_-Comment as-tu pu oser faire ça ?! _

_ Derek, en colère, fixait Talia. Sa mère se retourna lentement, arrêtant de regarder par le fenêtre. _

_-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre Derek. J'ai vengé notre famille car cela était nécessaire. _

_-En sacrifiant Stiles ?! L'as-tu seulement vu ?! Non, tu ne l'as pas vu car tu t'en fous ! Depuis la mort de Laura, tu as changé… Celle que j'appelais mère, je ne la reconnais plus ! Tu as sacrifié Stiles froidement en trahissant la promesse que tu avais fait à ta sœur de cœur ! Et Malia ?! Et Peter ?! Vont-ils un jour se réveiller ? Erica, mon Erica… Et Boyd, et Danny ! Tous ces morts, mère ! Cela valait-il seulement le coup ?! _

_-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Derek ! Ma fille ! Ma fille chérie m'a été enlevée ! C'est une douleur de tous les jours ! Je devais la venger ! Tu crois que je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui avait fait entrer Kate ici ?! _

_ Derek se figea face au poids de cette accusation véridique. Il ne pensait pas que sa mère savait ça et qu'elle l'utiliserait maintenant contre lui. Il savait que tout était de sa faute, il porterait le poids de cette culpabilité jusqu'au bout. Pourtant il refusait qu'elle utilise cette information pour légitimer ses actes. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que maintenant son but était de protéger Stiles coûte que coûte. _

_-Ainsi vous le saviez… Je sais que ma sœur est morte par ma faute, je ne vais pas réfuter ce fait. Mais à la mort de Laura, vous avez oublié que vous aviez deux autres enfants. En vengeant Laura, vous avez perdu ceux qu'ils vous restaient. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous, papa sera notre intermédiaire à partir de maintenant. Je refuse que vous vous approchiez de Stiles, vous avez perdu ce droit et si vous osez faire autrement, je ne contrôlerai plus mes actes. _

_ Il avait utilisé le vouvoiement à dessein afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et sa mère. Il était en colère et savait qu'il irait jusqu'au bout. _

_-Derek, n'oublie pas que c'est moi le chef, ici. _

_-N'oubliez pas que je serai le chef après vous. Je suis votre héritier légitime et vous le savez. Si vous ressentez autre chose que de la froideur, vous respecterez mon choix, vous ne voudriez pas qu'une guerre se déclenche au sein de la mafia. Moi, j'aime Stiles et j'irai jusqu'au bout pour lui, jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Vous m'avez refusé ce choix en ne me disant pas où Stiles était retenu. _

_-Je refusais de perdre mon fils, je n'ai aucun regret, Derek. _

_-Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! C'était mon choix ! _

_-Tu serais mort en y allant ! lui cria Talia, maintenant furieuse. _

_-Alors je serais mort en essayant de le sauver ! _

_ Sa mère relâcha lentement son souffle, ferma les yeux puis le fixa calmement. _

_-Un chef doit faire des choix, Derek. _

_-Je ne serai jamais comme vous, lâcha Derek en se détournant et en sortant de la pièce… _

Derek sut en sortant du manoir Hale que la soirée s'annonçait froide. Il n'avait pas une longue marche à faire, mais il remonta tout de même la fermeture de son manteau noir. Quelqu'un lui tapa l'épaule de manière amicale et Derek hocha la tête à l'attention de Scott. Son cousin devait rentrer lui aussi, voilà bientôt six mois qu'il habitait officiellement au manoir Argent. Cela faisait partie des différents arrangements pris il y avait de cela quatre ans, depuis... les massacres qui avaient ensanglanté leur ville, depuis...

Derek secoua la tête, il devait arrêter d'y penser. Il souffla et se demanda combien de temps cette alliance avec les Argent durerait. Allison et Scott fondaient sans conteste un jolie couple et Derek se doutait que leur mariage serait pour bientôt. Le fait de lier leurs deux familles permettrait un moment de paix, au moins. Cela n'empêchait pas Scott d'être littéralement terrifié par son beau-père Christopher Argent. Il est vrai qu'accueillir le fiancé de sa fille l'arme au poing ne devait pas aider à détendre l'atmosphère. Un faible sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Derek quand il songea que depuis une semaine, Chris proposait à Scott une partie de chasse, ce qui ne faisait que rendre plus nerveux ce dernier. Derek s'autorisa un sourire plus marqué en imaginant le pauvre Scott en gibier poursuivit par Argent en chasseur. Heureusement, Allison protégeait farouchement son amoureux et celui-ci la laissait largement diriger.

Derek vit Isaac suivre Scott et il espéra que le bouclé s'habituerait à cette situation. Isaac n'aimait pas Allison, tout le monde le savait et pourtant la brune avait accepté qu'il continue à jouer le protecteur. Même si selon les rumeurs Isaac sortait avec quelqu'un et que cela semblait l'apaiser. D'après ses sources, le petit-ami secret s'appellerait Liam et si cela rendait le bouclé heureux alors c'était tant mieux.

Le jeune Hale continua à marcher et savoura ce moment de solitude. Il en avait besoin de temps en temps, cela lui permettait d'organiser ses pensées pour la suite. Pourtant… oui pourtant il avait eu du mal à ne plus entendre ce pas régulier, cette ombre familière qui l'avait suivi depuis qu'il était enfant... Erica... Elle lui manquait énormément et personne ne pourrait la remplacer. Quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de sa mort... il n'y avait pas cru, Erica était une battante, non, une guerrière, elle paraissait invincible et pourtant... Il avait vu son corps et la dure réalité l'avait frappé. Boyd n'avait pas non plus survécu à ses blessures. Morts, tous les deux. Même quatre ans après, il avait toujours aussi mal. Derek avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient enterrés ensemble, les séparer cela aurait été les trahir... Maigre consolation selon lui.

Il soupira, ferma les mains en poings serrés et relâcha lentement son souffle. Heureusement qu'il y av... La sonnerie de portable le sortit brutalement de ses pensées et il prit l'appel de Peter. Ce dernier voulait savoir s'il viendrait avec eux pour les vacances à la neige. Il ne savait pas encore, cela dépendrait d'un certain nombre de facteurs et surtout si une personne serait là ou non. Dire qu'il avait aussi failli perdre son oncle pendant cette terrible nuit… Ce dernier était resté trois semaines dans le coma avant de enfin se réveiller, il s'était remis de ses blessures mais gardait encore quelques séquelles. Peter gardait aussi une rancune tenace envers Talia et Derek ne pouvait que le comprendre… Après lui avoir assuré qu'il y réfléchirait, il raccrocha et continua sa route.

Il accéléra le pas pour arriver enfin devant une jolie maison à trois étages, faite de brique rouge. Sa maison, son sanctuaire, son chez-lui. Avec un certain soulagement, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. À l'intérieur, pas un bruit, normal il était tard. En passant devant la cuisine, il vit que celle-ci était allumée, il y jeta un regard et vit que ce n'était qu'Aiden qui se faisait visiblement un encas. Aiden était un mystère selon l'avis de Derek. Il se rappelait distinctement du jour où l'ex-Argent était venu lui parler. Aiden ne supportait plus de côtoyer sa mafia et Allison, il s'estimait trahi de toute part et cherchait un autre endroit où aller. Il ne voulait pas devenir un Hale, non il voulait protéger quelqu'un qui ne faisait partie d'aucun clan, il voulait protéger quelqu'un de neutre. Derek avait longuement hésité mais c'est en voyant le regard désespéré et hanté d'Aiden qu'il s'était finalement décidé. Il avait compris qu'Aiden mettrait fin à sa vie s'il n'avait pas de but. Alors il le lui avait accordé, tout simplement. C'était sûrement la bonne solution car en trois ans, il avait vu Aiden aller un peu mieux. Il le salua d'un signe de tête et l'autre lui répondit en faisant de même.

Derek ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux chambres. Tout en gravissant les marches, Derek laissa son regard effleurer les différentes photos accrochées au mur. Une montrait Cora tenue par Ted, sa sœur rayonnait de joie et était enlacée avec assurance par le jeune homme. Ils formaient un beau couple, heureusement que Ted avait été là pour soutenir Cora. Celle-ci avait été durement éprouvé par l'attaque sur le manoir et aurait sombré sans le roc qu'était Ted.

La photo suivante montrait Malia serrant Will contre elle d'un air décidé. Couple assez improbable selon l'avis de Derek. Malia avait eu un coup de chance de s'en tirer cette fameuse nuit, elle avait eu le droit à des semaines de rééducation et sa mauvaise humeur avait résonné dans tout le manoir. Will en avait fait surtout les frais et personne n'avait fait mine de lui venir en aide, après tout il valait mieux que ce soit Will la cible !

Il aimait beaucoup la photo qui suivait. Celle-ci montrait Peter serrant contre lui ses deux filles et son fils adoptif. Son oncle s'était considérablement rapproché de ses deux aînées et se faisait un devoir de leur réserver un moment dans la semaine. Sacré revirement. Derek se souvenait de Peter voulant coûte que coûte être installé dans la même chambre que sa fille aînée. Ou encore de son oncle donnant quelques conseils à Scott pour ses rendez-vous amoureux avec Allison. Passer aussi près de la mort pouvait vous faire reconsidérer beaucoup de choses…

Derek ne s'attarda pas sur les photos suivantes, il les connaissait par cœur. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait toutes prises et qui les avait accrochées avec un soin tout particulier sur les murs. Un moyen de montrer des moments heureux, de mettre de la joie sur les murs, il avait fait tout ça pour lui… Il s'arrêta au beau milieu des marches absorbé par ses pensées.

Comment ne pas se souvenir ? De son déchirement ? De sa douleur quand il avait vu l'état de son Stiles ? De sa colère ? De son désespoir quand l'autre refusait de simplement le regarder, de lui parler ?! Il inspira, malgré lui étonné de ressentir ses sentiments de manière toujours aussi forte. Il replongea sans le vouloir dans ses souvenirs qui dataient maintenant de quatre ans…

_Quand il avait ouvert cette foutue porte et qu'il l'avait vu, lui son Stiles, vivant... Il l'avait appelé mais l'autre n'avait pas semblé l'entendre alors Derek s'était approché et lui avait touché l'épaule... il n'oublierait jamais le visage terrifié de Stiles... Ensuite tout devenait flou, il savait que Stiles s'était réfugié dans un coin de la chambre en se balançant d'avant en arrière, le regard hanté. Derek avait reculé, oui reculé ! C'était trop et il ne comprenait plus rien ! Il pensait que Stiles s'était caché pendant tout ce temps chez Lydia mais ce comportement... Quelque chose s'était passé et une seule personne pouvait lui répondre. Il était retourné dans le salon en titubant et avait regardé la rouquine en quête d'une explication. _

_Calmement, elle lui avait parlé, raconté tout. Tout, absolument tout. L'enlèvement de Stiles, la fausse mort de Jackson, la torture que Stiles avait dû subir, sa mère qui savait tout de cela... C'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ses révélations avaient été particulièrement douloureuses et il ne savait plus s'il devait ressentir du désespoir, de la tristesse ou de la colère. _

_Lydia, elle, se sentait impardonnable de l'avoir trahi lui. Deux semaines qu'elle s'occupait de Stiles et deux semaines que l'hyperactif ne parlait pas et refusait tout contact. Deaton lui avait expliqué que Stiles souffrait d'un profond mutisme et qu'il ne savait pas si un jour cela s'améliorerait. Lydia refusait d'abandonner, selon elle Stiles était perdu, il fallait juste qu'il retrouve le chemin jusqu'à eux. _

_Bordel, deux semaines que Stiles était chez Lydia et on ne lui avait rien dit ?! La rousse pensait qu'en deux semaines elle pourrait donner le calme nécessaire pour que Stiles se remette. Derek s'était énervé et... avait failli renoncer. Oui renoncer, partir de là et fuir loin très loin... _

_Mais... La vision de Stiles lui souriant avec confiance s'était imposé à lui, il avait serré les poings, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. _

_Les heures qui avaient suivi avaient marqué une rupture avec sa mère. Puis… Un long travail avait commencé. Combien d'heures était-il resté dans cette chambre à fixer Stiles dans l'attente d'un signe ? Au début, il s'asseyait en silence pas trop loin mais pas trop près de l'endroit que Stiles ne quittait pas. Un jour, Derek s'était retrouvé à parler, lui qui d'habitude préférait laisser les autres faire. Il parlait de tout, de rien. Inlassablement les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche et il se retrouva à raconter la douleur qu'il ressentait encore quand il passait devant la chambre maintenant vide de Laura. Son inquiétude pour Cora qui pouvait rester, des heures, roulée en boule à pleurer. Son amusement pour Lily, cette petite fille qui voulait devenir artiste peintre. Sa colère envers sa mère... Il gardait tout pour lui d'habitude et là il se confiait, il donnait tout pour lui. Et Stiles qui restait toujours aussi muet… Derek avait l'impression d'être face à un mur infranchissable. Lydia l'avait soutenu, poussé à continuer, à ne pas abandonner… _

_Et puis Scott avait su où était Stiles, ce qu'il lui était arrivé et avait tenu à faire revenir son meilleur ami. Derek avait su sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était Allison qui lui avait tout dit. Scott avait fait la même chose que lui, avait adopté la même méthode : parler. _

_Cela faisait déjà onze mois que Stiles était plongé dans son mutisme et Derek était au plus bas. Ce jour-là, il avait pleuré, lui Derek Hale, il avait pleuré comme un enfant en racontant qu'Erica lui manquait affreusement. Il avait levé le regard et… Stiles le regardait, il le regardait vraiment ! Pas ce regard vitreux, non, il y avait une lueur, ce quelque chose qui disait : « je suis là ». Derek avait arrêté de parler, ayant du mal à y croire, ayant peur que ce moment ne se brise. Puis Stiles avait détourné le regard et était retourné dans son mutisme. Mais il avait eu droit à un regard ! Bordel ! Ce jour-là, Lydia avait trinqué avec lui car selon elle c'était le début de son retour. _

_Scott était persuadé qu'il avait eu droit au premier sourire de Stiles, Derek, lui, avait estimé que Scott mentait, c'était sûrement une grimace plus qu'autre chose. Un soir, sous ordre de Lydia, Derek était resté pour dormir. Un lit en plus avait été installé dans la chambre et Derek avait agi le plus naturellement possible. Cette nuit-là avait marqué un tournant important. Tandis qu'il dormait, il avait senti son lit s'affaisser et Stiles s'était blotti contre lui. Il avait manqué d'arrêter de respirer, Stiles qui refusait tout contact, venait de s'installer contre lui ! Plus d'un an qu'il attendait ça ! Il avait compris une chose cette nuit-là, c'était à Stiles de mettre en place le contact, à lui de décider. _

_C'était avec Derek qu'il avait « communiqué » en premier. Stiles ne parlait pas mais par des regards, des gestes, il communiquait. Derek avait appris à le comprendre et même s'il désespérait de ne pas l'entendre parler, il avait accepté cette situation. _

_Derek avait fait construire une maison non loin du manoir Hale, il voulait que Stiles ait son foyer, son chez-lui et reste loin de Talia. Il avait mis les autres membres de sa famille au courant. Doucement, chacun était venu et un nouveau contact s'était mis en place. _

En quatre ans les choses avaient évolué lentement. Stiles était toujours aussi muet et ne parlait que par gestes. Son hyperactif faisait toujours autant de cauchemars, si cela réveillait Derek, il ne s'en plaignait jamais, il était juste là.

Cela faisait un an que Stiles partait tous les jours à l'université pour étudier la littérature. Derek avait eu beaucoup de mal à le laisser partir en dehors de Beacon Hills. Au moins, Aiden veillait sur Stiles, c'était déjà ça de pris. La relation entre les deux était… spéciale, si au début Stiles refusait la présence de l'ex-Argent, maintenant l'hyperactif arrivait à composer avec cette ombre constante. Quand Stiles rendait visite à son père en dehors de la ville, Derek était soulagé de savoir Aiden avec son hyperactif. Le père de Stilinski avait été furieux que son fils ne reste pas vivre avec lui, pourtant Derek avait laissé le choix à Stiles.

Derek secoua la tête et reprit son avancée dans les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant leur chambre et entra avec un certain soulagement. Son sanctuaire. La pièce était plongée dans pénombre et une silhouette endormie se dessinait dans le grand lit.

Derek sourit et se déshabilla en faisant du bruit exprès. Le but était que Stiles sache qu'il était là, parfois il lui fallait un moment pour refaire surface et comprendre qu'il était en sécurité. Derek grimpa dans le lit, faisant grincer ce dernier et attendit patiemment que son hyperactif émerge. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, fronça les sourcils et gigota un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit dans les yeux de Stiles la compréhension et peu à peu un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son hyperactif. Puis toujours avec douceur Stiles lui mit une main sur sa joue et cela voulait dire : « bonne journée ? ». C'était leur rituel à eux.

-Jackson a demandé Lydia en mariage, elle a accepté, tu la connais elle veut un mariage en grandes pompes. Scott stresse car Christopher Argent veut faire une partie de chasse avec lui. Lily a inondé la cuisine. Et Peter veut toujours que l'on se fasse les vacances de neige ensemble.

Stiles haussa un sourcil face à ces nouvelles informations et lui tapota deux fois le front : « rien d'autre ? ».

-À part le fait, que ta présence rend ma journée meilleure ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et bailla. Derek lâcha un petit rire en voyant sa réaction.

-Bonne nuit, Stiles.

Derek ferma les yeux, merveilleusement bien à cet instant. Soudain Stiles s'agita et le secoua légèrement. Derek le regarda, interrogatif. Stiles semblait en pleine hésitation, bougea des mains et finit par se mordiller les ongles.

-Stiles ?

Ce dernier prit une inspiration, ouvrit la bouche et Derek sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que Stiles allait dire quelque chose, qu'il allait parler !

-T'aime…

Une page se tourne et une nouvelle s'ouvre vers un champ infini de possibilités…

**FIN **

**Bon, j'ai eu du mal à taper ce dernier mot, trois lettres qui closent mon histoire pour de bon ! Je réponds d'abord aux commentaires et après bah je vous lance plein de news (rattrapez-les bien !). **

_Réponses aux commentaires : _

_Didinou : Merci, j'espère que l'épilogue t'as plu ! Merci à toi de m'avoir suivi ! ;-) kissouuuuu ! _

_Bayruna : Merci, merci, merci ! :-) J'espère que l'épilogue était à la hauteur ! Bizz ! _

_calliope83 : L'épilogue était bien ? Juste merci à toi de m'avoir suivi et de m'avoir insufflé l'envie d'écrire ! BBB ! _

_Guest : Merci d'aimé mon histoire, je sais moi aussi je suis triste que ce soit la fin mais faut bien une fin dans chaque histoire -) D'autres histoires vont bientôt paraitre __;-) __Kisssssss ! _

_FandeFic : Moi aussi j'adore l'intense et le triste, j'ai tendance à en faire un mélange :-) ! Oui Talia était prête à tout pour se venger, je voulais la montrer dans tous ses excès tout en essayant de vous faire comprendre sa douleur. Si tu veux savoir j'ai pleuré en écrivant la scène où meurt Danny et Ethan, je voulais faire des scènes juste en émotion. Oui je voulais que Kate meure de la même manière que Laura, c'était je pense un juste retour des choses. Alors comment trouves-tu la fin ? :-) Merci à toi de m'avoir suivi ;-) Bizz ! _

_monica59 : ^^ Contente que ma fic ait eu autant de succès ^^ ! Merciii ! Bizz ! _

**Donc, merci ou plutôt un grand merci à vous lecteurs qui m'avez mis en alerte, en favoris et qui m'ont commenté. Franchement sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurais avancé ! J'étais tout le temps excitée et heureuse en voyant vos commentaires, ça me boostait un max ! J'espère que l'épilogue vous a plu, moment de doute ^^ ! Je veux bien avoir vos avis sur la question ^^. Donc ça fait 280 commentaires, 103 en favorites et 141 en followers ! Waouu ! Aussi sachez que le 17 mars je vais publier une histoire en 3 chapitres (du sterekk !) mais vous saurez plus au moment de sa publication ! Une autre fic « Quand les loups ne sont pas là… » (sterek) va aussi bientôt paraître ! ;-) Bref je finis une histoire pour en écrire qui je l'espère vous plaira aussi ! **

**BBB mes petits loups ! **

**PS : Merci à toi frérot pour m'avoir harcelé pour que je poste enfin cette épilogue ^^**

**PS2: Ne jamais perdre espoir. **


End file.
